


Every Part of Me

by PotionChemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Draco Malfoy, Alpha/Omega, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Infidelity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Epilogue Compliant, Omega Hermione Granger, Post-War, not a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 59
Words: 187,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionChemist/pseuds/PotionChemist
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have been hiding a secret for the past five years. Something brought them together during sixth year and then the war ripped them apart. Four years after Voldemort’s defeat, Hermione is married to Ron Weasley and Draco has recently married Astoria Greengrass. When they reconnect at the annual Victory Ball, Hermione tells Draco something about himself that he never knew, and it explains why he’s been dreaming of her since he let her go…Is it possible that Fate herself tried to unite the two sides through Hermione and Draco? How did all of this begin in the first place? Can their damaged bond be repaired five years later?*will be going back and forth between sixth year and present through flashbacks for the first half or so*





	1. Prologue, Part I- Hermione

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrunkOnAmortentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkOnAmortentia/gifts).



> Welcome to my little Omegaverse!
> 
> This story is being written for my amazing Dramione-loving BFF Courtney, who fell in love with A/B/O and was constantly on the hunt for more Dramione stories. 
> 
> My wonderful Beta, LaBelladoneX, thank you so much for everything you have taught me thus far and for spending innumerable hours reading and editing. Nevermind the many conversations and brainstorming sessions you've helped me with (thank Merlin for the time difference, right? I would drive anyone in the US crazy with my schedule!). I may have started writing it for Courtney, but you are the reason I've gotten this far with it! I am forever in your debt.
> 
> I currently have 31 chapters written (~85,000 words), and I feel like I'm about halfway through. For now, I will be posting one chapter a week on Saturdays since I am in my busy season at work. Once I feel like I'm wrapping the story up, I'll increase that to twice a week. 
> 
> A few things to take note of for future, non-prologue chapters:  
> \- The sixth year portions are going to be smut-centric. Remember, they didn’t even like each other at that point. It’s all hormones and attraction.  
> \- The portions of the story from sixth year are supposed to be implying the A/B/O part, though neither Draco nor Hermione has fully presented. There is a lot of talk of scent and deep attraction, though neither of them know why. Therefore, no heats or knotting at this point, either. I mean, I think Draco would research it if he knotted... just saying.  
> \- Anything bolded will be the “Alpha” inside of Draco’s head.  
> \- Anything italicized will be the “Omega” inside of Hermione’s head (unless otherwise specified)  
> \- I’m not going to have a set pattern where I do one chapter of flashback, one of present day. It will be a surprise the whole way until the flashbacks conclude.  
> \- At the beginning of the story, Ron and Hermione are married and Draco and Astoria are married. There will be infidelity. Sorry if that's not your thing.
> 
> And here we go...

**March 2002**

 

Hermione was sitting at home, waiting for the inevitable rise in her body temperature and the torrent of slick to pour into her knickers. She’d already been holed up for more than twenty-four hours, and she was starting to think she’d marked the wrong date on her desk calendar. The past day was spent reading potions journals and coming up with new projects to tackle with Padma at the apothecary. She was beginning to get frustrated with her own body when suddenly she had an idea.

 

An hour later, Hermione was running up the stairs to the spare bedroom she reserved for her heats. She made sure everything was set up the way she liked it — hydrating and nourishing potions on the nightstand, a plethora of vibrators, plenty of extra batteries (she hadn’t yet been able to figure out how to power her toys entirely by magic), and her bathrobe hanging on the closet door knob. She cast a cooling charm that should hold for more than a day at this time of year.

 

When she felt like she could not do anything else to further her comfort, Hermione undressed. She positioned herself in the middle of the bed, closing her eyes. There was a moment of hesitation — she swore she wouldn’t keep torturing herself with the memories. However, she just wanted to get this fucking heat over with, and she knew that thinking about _him_ and their eight months of sexual trysts would make it start.

 

It had been almost five years since the last time they were together, but Hermione could still remember how every inch of his body felt against hers, the smell of his skin, the look in his eyes as he took her, the sound of him grunting out her name or calling her ‘his little lioness’, and the taste of his tongue and… well, other things you’d expect to taste during a sexual encounter.

 

Hermione let the walls inside her mind drop, and there he was — tall, platinum blond, scorching grey eyes, and muscular (a new development since she had seen a shirtless photo of him from his honeymoon in the paper).

 

_He grins at her and kisses her in greeting. He tells her that he’s missed her, and he’s so happy to see her again. It had been three months since she last indulged in this half-memory, half-fantasy world…_

 

_After her lover gets through his pleasantries, Hermione finds herself in a familiar room. The sight of the giant four-poster bed makes her heart race, and he’s leading her to it. He stops beside the bed and starts stripping his clothes off._

 

_“What are you waiting for, my little lioness? Aren’t you as eager as I am to fuck?”_

 

_Oh, Merlin, if only he knew!_

 

_In her fantasy, she lays in the middle of the bed. Her lover is totally nude, and he approaches her, removing her clothes slowly, one piece at a time, and starts kissing every inch of her skin. Once she’s naked, he turns her so she’s facing away from him and licks the back of her neck, his hand working its way between her legs._

 

As soon as Hermione thought of him licking her neck, her heat began both in the fantasy and in reality. Even though it made her feel guilty, Hermione was so relieved Ron was away working for the duration of her heat. She’d be able to fully enjoy her fantasy lover, complete with screaming his name when she came.

 

After all, she _is_ an Omega, and Draco Malfoy _is_ her Alpha.


	2. Prologue, Part II- Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're also checking in with Draco before the story really starts...
> 
> As always, thank you to LaBelladoneX for your magnificent Beta work since I couldn't write this part in one tense for whatever reason!

**April 2002**

 

Draco woke up with a painfully hard prick and a pounding headache. Not the best combination, but at least it meant he had the good dream last night. He rolled to the left and saw his wife’s long, straight hair spread out against the pillow. She was dreaming and looked like an angel — he remembered having that thought for the first time after their wedding night six months earlier. Draco knew that he should wake her for a morning shag rather than indulging in a shower and a wank, but it felt like the wrong thing to do because the woman who made him this hard was certainly  _ not  _ his wife.

 

He dragged himself into the bathroom of his childhood bedroom suite and turned on the water. Draco thought he would be over these dreams by now but, every night, he dreamt of  _ her _ , through the worst nightmares and the most erotic fantasies. In his mind, he flipped through a quick slideshow of all the times they were together during sixth year.

 

Draco had completed this routine hundreds of times at this point, but never thought of their last time together; he hadn’t known it  _ was _ the last time, so he hadn’t paid proper attention to her. He remembered some meager foreplay and slamming into her from behind — they had both been in a frenzy, and hadn’t had a lot of time. 

 

He decided to imagine what their last time would have been like if he had known; it was easy enough for him to do. Over the course of eight months, they’d done basically everything sexual he could think of and wanted to try at age sixteen. Merlin, sixteen was a long time ago now… Five years, half a decade, a bloody war away… 

 

Once he came with a groan, Draco cleaned up and shut off the water. He climbed back into the four-poster bed and curled himself around a pillow. He found himself wishing he had forged a friendship with the little witch; he wanted to know if she was happy in her current life. He had never worked up the courage to approach her and have that conversation. Maybe he would by next month — they’d see each other at the Victory Ball. If he found her without her husband, he’d talk to her. He could steal her away for a few minutes, just to make sure she was happy and that her husband was taking care of her.

 

After all, there was no way that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley wouldn’t be attending the ball. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week, we're going to go back to sixth year to find out how all this started... I promise you'll enjoy it a lot more than these little prologues!


	3. Sixth Year, October 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first flashback! I figured it was important to see how this all started VERY early on... In fact, the prologues were a last minute addition. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for taking the time to read! This week's chapter is significantly longer. Do keep in mind that we're hinting at A/B/O while they're in Hogwarts. They don't know what's going on between them. This a major part of the plot, so it's written vaguely intentionally! Also, our Gryffindor princess is a bit out of character at the moment...
> 
> Just to reiterate my notes from last week since they are very applicable to this chapter:  
> \- The sixth year portions are going to be smut-centric. Remember, they didn’t even like each other at that point. It’s all hormones and attraction.  
> \- The portions of the story from sixth year are supposed to be implying the A/B/O part, though neither Draco nor Hermione has fully presented. There is a lot of talk of scent and deep attraction, though neither of them know why. Therefore, no heats or knotting at this point, either. I mean, I think Draco would research it if he knotted... just saying.  
> \- Anything bolded will be the “Alpha” inside of Draco’s head.  
> \- Anything italicized will be the “Omega” inside of Hermione’s head (unless otherwise specified)
> 
> As always, love to LaBelladoneX for all of her hard beta work on this story.
> 
> A big thank you to Courtney and Melissa (meruhime) for helping me expand my musical horizons to find a song that fit this chapter. I don't listen to much pop - but here's a section of Body Heat by Selena Gomez that I found fitting...
> 
> We're connected by the sun and all the stars above / You melt me and my body feels no shame / And I don't care tonight if it burns too bright / Because baby that's why I came / All I need, all I need is your body heat / Right next to me
> 
> Now we're off to Hogwarts! I hope you enjoy some lemons!

Hermione Granger was patrolling the castle after curfew. Normally, there was no one out of bed on Monday nights. She was glad she did not usually have to perform rounds on Fridays, as there were often clandestine parties in the dormitories and students roaming the halls when they shouldn’t be. Not that she hadn’t ever been to one of these parties or roamed the halls after curfew; Hermione was the first to admit she was not a perfect role model. She was surprised, however, when she came across Draco Malfoy in the hallway that happened to house the Room of Requirement.

Hermione’s eyes roamed up and down his tall frame. His shoulders had gotten a bit wider over the summer and his hair wasn’t slicked back like he used to wear it. His usually perfect style looked slightly messy, like maybe he had been running his fingers through it and it was, of course, the same icy blond hue it had always been. She inexplicably found herself squeezing her thighs together and going a little bit mental watching him pace.

Inside her head, she heard a little voice that had just started to make itself known about a year ago.

_Godric, he looks good. I want him. I want him to want me. He looks like he could make me come undone in an instant. I want to feel him inside of me._

However, Hermione managed to keep her senses, and she cleared her throat as she spoke up, “Malfoy, what are you doing out and about after curfew?”

Draco sneered at her. “Granger, mind your own fucking business. I am also a Prefect in case you’d forgotten, and I was told there were going to be students up here tonight. I was just checking it out.”

“Are you confusing last year with this year? No one even uses the Room of Requirement anymore,” she snapped back.

He smirked. “You lot were not the only ones to use that room. We could use it now, if you’d like, Granger. It could provide us with some things to make this night so much more interesting.”

Hermione froze. Was Malfoy implying they should go in there together and fool around? Merlin, the man needed a personality transplant and a course on Muggle history so he could see where bigotry leads, but she wasn’t blind or deaf. He had matured physically and he was extremely attractive now. She had also heard rumours of his sexual prowess, and she wouldn’t mind finding out if there was an ounce of truth in them.

Something deep inside of her felt like she had to do this, even if it was out of character for her.

_Godric, yes. Take me and fill me up. I want this. I can please you._

“Well, Malfoy, I’m game. That is if you think you can stand sullying yourself with a Mudblood.”

Draco stared at Hermione, his mouth gaping a bit. Had she really just implied she would fuck him? Was this some kind of cruel joke? He thought taunting her would cause her to flee. Wasn’t she the icy virgin queen of Gryffindor Tower?

As hormones started flooding his brain, he swore he could hear his libido talking to him. Merlin, he felt like he needed a one-way ticket to St. Mungo’s.

**I want to be your first. I want to taste you and then take you. I want to make you mine, even if you’re forbidden to me. Maybe** **_because_ ** **you’re forbidden to me. I’ve wanted you for over a year now.**

Draco managed to snap his arsehole persona back on. “Granger, are you sure you’d want to be deflowered by a pureblood elitist?”

“Fuck you, Malfoy. There will be no deflowering,” Hermione sniped back.

He rolled his eyes.

**Of course, icy virgin and all. It’s somehow sexier to think about...**

“What, you want to snog a bit?”

“I didn’t say there wouldn’t be sex. I think I’d quite like to try hate sex. It’s supposed to be fantastic.”

**Wait, what?**

His mind was firing rapidly. Hermione Granger wanted to hate fuck him? But there would be no deflowering.

**She’s not a virgin?!**

“Someone popped your cherry already, Granger?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes. Over a year ago,” she answered, looking smug at his reaction.

Holy fucking shit. This was not common knowledge around Hogwarts. Everyone thought Granger would be saving herself for marriage, which was funny since that’s what pureblood girls were expected to do and Granger was obviously the complete opposite.

“Was it Potty or the Weasel?”

“Neither, and I’m not telling you who it was. Are we doing this or should I be on my way?”

**If I couldn’t have you first, I will have you now. I will make you mine, Granger. You won’t want another man once we’re through.**

Draco weighed the pros and cons. “Let’s go in and see what it gives us, Granger. I could use a shag.”

“I’m just going to ask it to provide your perfect sex setting,” she stated, pacing in front of the door.

“What the fuck, Granger? Don’t you think that’s a bit personal?”

She shrugged. “If you’ve got something to hide, Malfoy, we don’t have to do this.”

**Oh, for Godric’s sake, you little swot. You are so sexy when you’re trying to play it cool. I’d bet my inheritance your knickers are getting wet and you want this as badly as I do.**

Draco opened the door and saw a near replica of his bedroom in the Manor. He was relieved; he did have some kinkier desires, especially when it came to Granger. That’s when he noticed soft cuffs attached to his headboard and footboard, along with a shelf containing various sex toys and spanking implements. That was definitely not present in the Manor.

“Wow, Malfoy, I didn’t think your lot would know all that much about sex toys and BDSM,” she commented.

He rolled his eyes. “People are people, Granger. Sex is something that probably doesn’t vary all that much between Muggles and wizards.”

Fuck. That was the wrong thing to say. He realized it too late.

“People are people, Malfoy? Are you suddenly enlightened? Are Mudbloods considered people or animals in your book?”

“People,” he replied, averting his eyes.

Hermione gazed at him, not sure what to think. She felt her arousal growing steadily. Rather than continue the awkward conversation, she walked over to Draco and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. She tried to convey her sexual need in the kiss; it wasn’t soft or slow or sweet. It was full of the fire their arguments normally contained.

He returned the kiss with equal fervor and his hands had already found their way to her arse. He lifted her up with ease; she was so petite. He had almost a foot of height on her and she was slender. Her legs wrapped around his waist automatically, like they had been doing it for years, and they seemed to fit together perfectly.

He walked over to the bed and set her down, undoing the front clasp of her school robes and laying them over the back of the chair. He sat down and started removing his shoes and socks. Hermione followed suit and pulled her Gryffindor jumper over her head, which left her in a white button-down shirt, uniform red and gold tie, and a grey pleated skirt.

“Finally decided it was time to shorten the skirt, Granger?”

 He must have noticed she was wearing her skirt shorter this year; most girls had started to do that in fourth year, but not her. Hermione liked to keep some mystery working in her favor. She laughed. “I figured that since I’m of age, I could probably act it a bit more.”

_You noticed. You noticed me. I can tell you want me like I want you. Please just take me. I want to be yours._  

Hermione didn’t know what this little voice actually was; she had previously thought it was just her awakening sex drive. This seemed like something so different and so unlike herself. She belonged to no one. She took what she wanted, and right then, she wanted Draco Malfoy.

Hermione grabbed Draco’s tie and started to snog him brainless again. She tried to pull him towards the bed, but he turned the tables and pulled her onto his lap in the chair. She straddled him and let the sensation of his hands running all over her body overtake her. It seemed they both were able to redirect their passion from arguing with each other to even more enjoyable pursuits. She decided to roll her hips and grind on him a bit.

He groaned and his hands moved to the front of her shirt. He quickly unbuttoned it, forgetting all about her tie in his rush to get to her breasts. She was wearing a white lacy bra, and his left hand started groping her right breast. His right hand moved up to her tie and undid the knot. He pushed the shirt off of her shoulders and it caught on her elbows. Somehow, he had managed to get this far without breaking their kiss.

He finally came up for air and looked down at her fully for the first time. Her pupils were dilated, her lips were swollen, and the shirt tangled on her elbows was causing her chest to stick out further. Her abdomen was flat and nearly perfect, although there was a curse scar on her ribs.

“Gods, Granger, you’re fucking hot.”

She smirked and shimmied out of the shirt. Her hands undid his tie first and then his shirt. He quickly murmured the wandless glamour charm to cover his Dark Mark; he knew this encounter would be over as quickly as it had started if she saw that.

Her lips went to his ear and whispered, “So are you, Malfoy. I’ve always thought so, even if you’re a right git most of the time.” 

She then sucked his earlobe into her mouth and he tried to pull her even closer to him by her hips. Draco could feel her heat through her knickers and his trousers, and for the first time in his life, he felt desperate to be inside of a woman. Sure, he’d had sex, but he had never known the urgency he felt at this moment.

Hermione’s lips were trailing from his ear, down his jaw, to his neck, and all he could do was grip her hips and rock up towards her, trying to get closer to her heat. She moaned a few times, and he stood with her in his arms.

“Fuck, Malfoy, it’s bloody hot how you just lift me up like I weigh nothing,” she panted.

**Granger, you’re so perfect. The way those filthy words sound coming out of your sweet little mouth is absolutely intoxicating. I need to make you mine.**

He laid her down on the bed — a replica of his bed at home — and got even more aroused. His cock felt harder and maybe even longer than it ever had before. He swore he could smell her scent, which was utterly ridiculous because he hadn’t even touched her cunt yet. It was like all of his senses were entirely focused on Hermione Granger, the little minx who hated him but still wanted to fuck him.

Her legs were draped over the edge of the bed and he stood between them. He reached for his belt buckle and she stared up at him. Her hand flipped her skirt up and all he saw was the purple lace covering her. He groaned as he watched her slip her hand inside the knickers he knew he would always think about from this day forward, whenever he saw her. She was stroking herself and whimpering.

 “Please, Draco, I need you to touch me. Please.”

  **Oh, I will touch you. I will make you mine. Just wait.**

He quickly took his trousers off and grabbed the top of her knickers, sliding them slowly down and kissing his way back up her legs, starting at the ankle. She was writhing and he heard tiny moans and gasps come from her mouth every time he lightly bit or sucked on her skin. The closer he moved to her center, the stronger her scent became, and the more intoxicated he felt. And, when Draco’s finger stroked the length of her slit, Hermione bucked up off the bed.

“Stay still, Granger,” he said, his tone a little more domineering than usual.

She immediately stilled — no arguments, no fighting him. He was astonished. He easily slid one finger inside of her and started thrusting it in and out. He was able to add a second finger, and his tongue started to lap at her clit. She was panting and letting out quiet sounds of approval. He increased the pace of his ministrations and she fell apart, climaxing with a shudder and a sexy scream of “Oh, fuck yes! Malfoy!”

Draco started working his way back up to her lips. She kissed him hungrily, and her hands moved to the waistband of his boxers. Her eyes popped open in surprised when she touched his dick. He was definitely bigger than her other partners had been and she felt a little nervous.

“Malfoy,” she gasped, “please don’t let this go to your ego or anything, but I’m not sure we’re going to be able to do this… I’m not sure if you’ll be able to get in.”

He felt a bit confused, and then he looked down. His cock was definitely bigger than it had been before the summer and he hadn’t noticed any changes before now. He didn’t want to miss out on fucking her, so he decided to brush it off.

“Relax, Granger, I’m sure it’s not actually too big. I bet the other guy was just smaller.”

“Guys, Malfoy. I’ve had more than one partner, and I’ve never had trouble getting my hand around anyone else,” she replied. 

**More than one partner? No more, she’s mine.**

“Shhhh, it’s going to be fine. You’re already dripping wet and I’ll go as slow as you need me to. If it doesn’t work, then I won’t be offended,” he soothed, not willing to let go of the chance to be inside the Gryffindor Princess.

Hermione pushed Draco’s boxers as far as she could, and he stood to step out of them. He reached down and around to her back, unclasping her bra before leaning against her knees and opening her legs as wide as he could. He sank back down and gave her breasts all of his attention. He decided to leave a hickey behind on the underside of one and Hermione’s nails dug into his back while he was doing it.

“Yes, Malfoy, mark me, please,” she begged.

**Oh, I’m marking you. That way, you won’t forget you’re mine, and anyone else who got this far would know, too.**

He made the hickey a dark purple color and bit down around it, just enough so he could see the bitemark now. She moaned and he slid his hand between her legs; she was even more ready than before. He rubbed her clit and started kissing her again. Hermione seemed to enjoy the taste of herself on his lips, so he roughly invaded her mouth with his tongue. Her legs wrapped around him tightly and he grabbed his swollen cock. “Granger, tell me to stop if you can’t take it.”

He started to push in, and he felt her tense up a bit. He resumed kissing her, and she relaxed. He stretched her with his broad head and then slipped all the way into her.

“Oh, god, Draco, I feel so full,” she cried.

“Do you need me to stop?” He asked, even though he felt like he might die if she said yes. No one else had ever felt as good as she did.

“Please, no, don’t… just slowly at first, I think,” she replied.

He tentatively pulled out and slid back in. She groaned, but it sounded like she was fine, and he felt her wet heat all around him. He repeated this motion a few times. Hermione’s hands moved down to his arse and she pulled him closer to her.

“I’m fine, Draco. Move, please. I need you to fuck me.”

He could’ve come just from that sentence leaving her lips. _And_ she had called him Draco twice now. He started to increase his pace, grinding his pelvis down against her. She was letting out little whimpers and her face was flushed. He could feel her becoming more and more wet for him, and her body was easily accepting his strokes.

“Can I flip you over, Hermione? I want you on top,” he groaned, wanting the visual of her tits bouncing while she impaled herself on his cock.

“Whatever you want,” she responded. She was eager to please him, and she couldn’t understand why. Hermione knew she was in bed with Draco Malfoy, but she almost felt like her brain was shut off or disconnected from her body. Every inch of her skin was electrified and she swore she could smell something different about him. When she inhaled deeply, she became even more aroused. It was strange and a little bit scary, but she was enjoying every second of it. It was almost like being intoxicated.

Draco rolled onto his back and took her body with him. She sat up a bit and started to take control. She was barely able to raise herself halfway off of his cock, but she rode him nonetheless. His hands rose up to her breasts, and he started to play with her nipples. He could feel her tightening around him and she was grinding her hips down harder with every stroke. He moved his hand to her clit and stimulated her. Hermione fell apart again, moaning and shaking on top of him. He flipped her back over, knowing that he had to take control again. “Oh, my naughty little lioness, are you shattered? Did you break apart on my cock?”

“Y-yes, I’ve never felt it like that before, D-Draco.”

“I haven’t either. Are you on the potion?” He asked.

“Y-yes, of course I am,” she replied.

“Good, because I’m going to come so hard right inside of you.”

“Please, yes, please,” she whined.

Every time something filthy left his mouth, he felt her clench around him. It shouldn’t have come as a shock to him that the bookworm was aroused by words.

“Think you can come once more for me, lioness?”

She shuddered and nodded. “Keep talking.”

“You smell and taste so fucking good, like sweet strawberries. Your cunt wrapped around me is the tightest, hottest thing I’ve ever felt in my life. The sight of you riding me will be my wanking material until the end of time. Hearing you moan my name was the sweetest sound. You’ve completely invaded all of my senses,” he sighed, worshipping the girl he really thought he hated.

She moaned and shook under him again. “I want you to come for me again, right now,” he added in the same domineering tone he had used earlier. She squeezed him and trembled, her nails raking down his back as she cried out his name again. He climaxed right after her — her orgasm prompting his — and he collapsed on top of her.

He rolled to his side, but they stayed joined together while they both caught their breath. It just felt _right_ to stay connected. Their minds were racing, and neither could stop thinking about the fantastic sex they’d just had. Hermione was the first to break the silence.

“That didn’t feel like hate to me,” she said, her voice shaking.

“Yeah, I don’t know what that was, but I definitely didn’t hate it,” Draco replied.

Hermione lay there in his arms, her mental wheels spinning, trying to understand why Malfoy’s words had affected her so much, and why she wanted to nuzzle her face into his neck. Apparently she was not the only one who felt that way; he moved his face closer to her neck and inhaled deeply.

She inhaled, trying to memorize this scent. There was something cold about it, like the way the air smelled before it started to snow in the winter. She also recognised parchment and mint. The way they were inhaling each other was a little disconcerting and almost animalistic. She found it strange, but she had never been more turned on in her life. She wrapped her leg over Draco’s hip and decided to just hold on to him for a few more minutes. His arms wrapped around her, and he started kissing her neck, gently nibbling and licking at it. Apparently, he wasn’t done with her yet.

Hermione and Draco spent the whole night in the Room of Requirement, completely insatiable. No matter how much sweat and heat they generated, they never stopped touching. They were so intoxicated by one another that it was physically painful for them to separate in the morning. It felt like an addiction already, and neither of them could pinpoint why.

“Well, I guess it’s back to hating each other now,” Hermione said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Draco nodded. “Granger, if you ever want to hate me like that again, let me know.” 

He strode over to her and kissed her one last time before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week, we'll jump into the present... and we'll see both Hermione and Draco getting ready for the Victory Ball.
> 
> To keep myself accountable, I'm letting you all know that I did write 3 chapters this week and two of them were big ones for the present day story. Still not sure how long this will actually be. I've completed all of the flashbacks already (I think, unless I need to add something else in along the way), so I can really start to focus on the present day story exclusively!
> 
> I'm going to be essentially living at work for the next week starting on Monday, so I don't know how much I'll actually get written, but I will respond to comments, etc. when I get the chance. And I will be packing my laptop just in case I get time to write!


	4. Over and Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! I had a crazy busy week so no writing got done... luckily I have a ton already beta'd by LaBelladoneX ready to go! No delays for this fic! And I'll be posting two chapters today because, for some reason, I decided to end this chapter with a segue into the next. I'm not going to make you wait a week for the next part, especially since this is a shorter one.
> 
> We're getting a bit of delicious anticipation for the Victory Ball in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy! The next one should be posted later this afternoon. I just have to do all the formatting for FFN, which can take a bit of time.

_So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head_

_I try to live without you_

_Every time I do, I feel dead_

_I know what's best for me, but I want you instead_

**Three Days Grace "Over and Over"**

 

**Present Day, 2nd May 2002**

It had been four years since Voldemort had been defeated at Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger was sick of having to attend a ball every year to celebrate. She was there for the battle, and all this ‘celebration’ did was remind her of the people she’d lost.

Sure, defeating the most notorious dark wizard of all time was a great thing and she had helped to prevent a devastating future, but sometimes she just couldn’t look on the bright side. Today was one of those days she realised as she sat beside Ginny in a salon chair having her hair tamed into an elegant updo.

They were both getting ready to be paraded around like royalty for the night. They would give speeches and help to raise money for war orphans and rebuilding wizarding communities in Britain. The causes were all worthy, but Hermione hated to be the face of them. She hated to have to use her celebrity status to get Galleons out of the nastiest pureblood hags in the country.

Something else had to go wrong. Right at that moment, when she was feeling miserable, she felt her body temperature start to rise. Ginny noticed her flushed cheeks.

“Oh, gods, no, Hermione! Not tonight!”

“Fuck it all!” Hermione spat, reaching into her handbag. She had several vials of her special potion on hand at all times. She swallowed two of them and started to cool almost immediately.

“I hope I have enough to make it through the party. I may have to duck out early, Gin. I can’t have this happen in front of all of wizarding Britain.”

Ginny looked at her curiously. “Didn’t you just have the last one like two months ago?”

“Yes, I don’t understand. Something is putting my hormones off. I haven’t a clue. I’ll have to go to Mungo’s tomorrow,” Hermione lied.

She knew exactly what was happening to her - Malfoy would be at the ball with his perfect little pureblood wife, Astoria. One look at him and Hermione would want to climb him like a tree. Merlin help her if she caught a trace of his scent and there was any desire on it. She hoped that he would have the sense to fuck his wife before coming to the ball so that she would be repulsed.

“You’d better get off a few times when you get home,” Ginny whispered. “Maybe it’ll be enough to keep it at bay through the evening. I’m sure Ron would be more than willing to help you get… situated.”

“Yeah, don’t worry, Gin. I’m going to try my best to get it under control. I don’t want to leave you and Harry alone for all the publicity shite.”

If Malfoy was there, and he smelled ripe with desire, all the suppressant potions in England wouldn’t be able to keep Hermione’s heat from starting. Plus, she would get the added bonus of Ron wanting to know why it had come on a month early. He knew she had been with an Alpha at some point, but she had never told him who it was.

She had managed to keep it a secret for almost six years, despite seeing Malfoy numerous times while she and Ron were out together. The fact that her body had hit full Omega maturity about a year ago meant that she had been craving the touch of an Alpha for too long. Ron wasn’t an Alpha, and he was growing increasingly frustrated that he could not satisfy her during her heats.

Hermione knew their marriage was going to combust from this added pressure — maybe tonight would be the night. It wasn’t like Ron was terrible in bed. In fact, if she had never been with Malfoy, she probably wouldn’t know what she was missing. She couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to fuck him now that they were both fully matured. Would he knot her? Would she be able to take the knot fully? How would it feel? The more she thought about it, the more her body temperature rose.

“Hermione, you’re getting all red again. You’d better take some Calming Draught or something with your suppressants,” Ginny whispered.

Hermione let out a whining sound, feeling her slit becoming slick with desire. “I don’t have any with me. I wasn’t expecting this to start today!”

The hairstylist sprayed her hair within an inch of its life. “I think this should keep it from frizzing, but you need to cool down or it will be ruined.”

Hermione paid the woman, told Ginny she’d see her later, and Apparated home. Ron was in the bedroom and immediately noticed her flushed face and dilated eyes.

“Oh, fuck, Hermione, not tonight! It’s only been two months. Why is it happening now?”

“I don’t know!” She lied easily. “I’m going to drown myself in suppressants and a Calming Draught and try to get off a few times before we need to go so I can hopefully make it through most of the night before I have to lock myself away.”

“Do you want help?” He asked, looking wary.

“That depends. Can you do this without getting frustrated with me?” Hermione responded.

He rolled his eyes. “I know I’m not an Alpha, Hermione, but you knew that when you married me! I can still get you off any other time.”

“I know, Ron, but I’m going into heat! This isn’t my fault! I didn’t ask for it! I wish I was just a normal fucking witch who didn’t turn into an insatiable, hormonal mess, but here I am!” She screamed.

Ron looked at her with sympathy. “I know, Hermione. I hate that I can’t give you what you need in this situation. I really do. It just makes me feel even more undeserving of you than I usually do.”

“We can talk about this later. I need to get myself settled if we have any hopes of attending the ball,” she snapped, grabbing her vibrator from the nightstand and heading into the bathroom. She brought herself to climax four times, cleaned up the mess her body was making, and down more suppressants and two vials of Calming Draught. She splashed cool water over her face and did some more formal makeup charms.

Hermione walked into the closet and took her emerald green dress off of the hanger. She told herself over and over that the color meant nothing, that she wasn’t trying to tempt grey eyes to examine her. She wasn’t thinking about the Alpha she had been with before she knew what Alphas or Omegas really were, before the war, before everything had changed.

Before she let herself settle for marrying Ron so she wouldn’t break his heart and ruin their friendship.

 

* * *

 

Draco looked over at Astoria as she was getting ready for the ball. She was tall and slender, so classically beautiful with her long blond hair and aquamarine eyes.

His parents had picked a wonderful wife for him.

They had been married for almost a year, and their engagement had been short. He was still getting to know her; she was two years younger than him, and he had always thought of her as ‘Daphne’s little sister’ when they were in school. Draco had never planned to allow himself to be married off to another pureblood witch. Since his sixth year, he’d had his eyes on the Gryffindor princess, the little sex goddess. It seemed she was the only one who could make him that hard and huge, the only one who made him feel utterly intoxicated with her scent, the only one who fit perfectly in his arms, despite how tiny she was.

And then the war came — as a direct result of his actions with the Vanishing Cabinet — and his fantasies of a perfect life with the girl of his wet dreams were shot to hell. She might have forgiven him for Dumbledore, but he knew she’d never forgive him for what happened at Malfoy Manor. In the end, he stood there and watched her marry Ron Weasley, just like he had watched her get tortured by Bellatrix.

Ron Weasley had been trying to take her place and protect her then, so he was the one who really deserved her. But the thought of his hands on Granger’s body almost drove Draco mad for a solid six months after they were married. Every time he saw them in public, Ron was touching her in some way, whether it was holding her hand, wrapping an arm around her tiny shoulders, or holding a hand to the small of her back. Draco knew he was fucked when he was envying a Weasley.

He looked at his wife, nearly the opposite of Granger in every way. She smiled back while curling her hair with her wand. He had offered to send her for a day of pampering at a spa or salon, but Astoria always insisted on performing her own beauty charms. It was an odd thing for a wealthy, pureblood wife to do, but he wasn’t going to complain. He kind of enjoyed watching her get ready.

His wife was beautiful and a sweet woman, but she didn’t have the brains or courage that Hermione Granger did. She didn’t have the same fire. There was no raw, unyielding passion between them. Astoria let him shag her almost every time he wanted to, but she never initiated intimacies between them.

While she continued preparing herself for the ball, Draco thought back to the best and worst time of his life…


	5. Sixth Year, November 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Draco decided to start thinking about sixth year, we're heading back for a bit more lemony goodness...
> 
> As always, love to LaBelladoneX for all of her hard beta work on this story.
> 
> As a reminder... (I promise this is the last time I'll post these!)
> 
> \- Do keep in mind that we're hinting at A/B/O while they're in Hogwarts. They don't know what's going on between them. This a major part of the plot, so it's written vaguely intentionally!  
> \- The sixth year portions are going to be smut-centric. Remember, they didn’t even like each other at that point. It’s all hormones and attraction.  
> \- The portions of the story from sixth year are supposed to be implying the A/B/O part, though neither Draco nor Hermione has fully presented. There is a lot of talk of scent and deep attraction, though neither of them know why. Therefore, no heats or knotting at this point, either. I mean, I think Draco would research it if he knotted... just saying.  
> \- Anything bolded will be the “Alpha” inside of Draco’s head.  
> \- Anything italicized will be the “Omega” inside of Hermione’s head (unless otherwise specified)

Draco felt her eyes on his back during dinner in the Great Hall. He felt a little nudge at his Occlumency shields, then he heard Granger’s soft voice.  _ Can we please meet up and fuck again? _

He nearly spit out a mouthful of pumpkin juice straight in Tracey Davis’ face. He tried to get back into Granger’s mind and was impressed that it was not an easy task. 

**I’ll meet you in the room at 10pm. Don’t be late or I’ll start without you.**

He hoped she received his message. He chanced a glance in her direction and she smirked a bit. Message received. T-minus four hours until he could have her again. 

He started replaying his dirtiest Granger fantasies and thinking about what he would do to her that night. Draco was hoping this wouldn’t lead to some in-depth conversation about feelings or something before she got undressed. If it did, surely he could shove his cock into her swotty little mouth and keep her quiet for as long as it took for him to get off.

He couldn’t deny that he’d been thinking about the night they had shared; his other conquests didn’t hold a candle to her. She was certainly a welcome distraction while he was stressing about his mission. When mending the cabinet turned out to be too much, he would lay in his dormitory bed with the curtains drawn and try to remember every detail of her body and how it felt writhing against his. Draco didn’t even care that she was a Mudblood; he would take her again with no hesitation. 

At 10pm, he entered the Room of Requirement and found her stretched out on the replica of his bed in the Manor in a black satin bra and panties. So she wasn’t going to force him into a conversation about feelings. Happy days. He realized she was sleeping after looking at her for a few seconds so Draco stripped down to his boxers and decided to climb into bed next to her, double checking his Dark Mark was glamoured again. 

He spooned her, not thinking about how un-casual it felt. He moved his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled, then started kissing and sucking on her neck. She made a soft sound and pressed her arse back into his groin. 

“Mmmm… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep before you got here,” she murmured.

“I’m not complaining,” he replied.

Hermione turned over on her side and wrapped her leg over his hip. She brought her lips to his and kissed him passionately. When Draco thought about it, he realized they hadn’t really verbally sparred much since the last time they were in this room. 

He felt the tension building between them over the past few days, an increase in snide comments and glaring. Maybe she had felt it as well and that was why she asked. He knew he felt like he didn’t want to talk originally, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He didn’t need some declaration of feelings or that kind of rot.

“Granger, I didn’t expect you’d want to do this again. Not that I mind, but why?”

“Do you not remember last time? Have you ever had sex like that before?” She asked.

Draco thought about the other girls he had been with. “No, I can’t say I have. That’s why I’m ready for a repeat.”

“I need to know if it was just a one-time breaking of sexual tension that made it so hot, or if it’s like that every time.”

He reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, determined to show her he was amazing every time. His mouth moved down her neck, shoulder, and collarbone, making his way towards her nipple. She cried out when he bit down on it and pressed her hips closer to his. She ground against him and he could feel himself becoming just as hard and swollen as last time. He would have to find out if this happened every time now, or just when he was with Granger. It was strange. Draco reached down and slid his hand into her satin knickers, finding her already wet for him. 

“Granger, what have you been thinking about?”

“I haven’t been able to stop replaying last time in my head. I needed you again. I couldn’t get myself off hard enough when compared to what you did to me,” she moaned as he stroked her clit.

“Filthy girl. Will you show me how you touch yourself?”

“Not tonight. I just need you to fuck me, Malfoy.”

Draco decided to get on with it. She was clearly feeling needy, and he would take full advantage of it. He worked her a bit more with his fingers and then pulled her up onto all fours. 

“Does this work for you?” he said, positioning himself behind her. He gathered some wetness from inside of her and spread it over his dick.

“Of course it does,” she replied.

He slowly pushed into her, feeling her stretching to accommodate his considerable size. They both let out groans as their bodies joined again and they began to move together. Draco lifted Hermione’s hips a bit higher, forcing her upper body slightly downwards. He felt her clench around him and she let out a loud moan. 

“Yes, oh, my gods, yes! Right there! Don’t you dare stop!”

He stroked into her faster and the small flutters and clenches got closer together. After a minute or so, he felt her insides grip him like a fist and she nearly screamed. 

“Granger, I love it when your cunt spasms around me like that. Let’s see how many times I can get you to do it tonight, shall we?” He slapped her arse for good measure, and he noticed that her body was trembling.

Draco leaned back on his haunches and pulled Hermione up into a sitting position with him. He brought one hand up to her breast to play with her nipple and left one on her hip. He drove into her body at a slightly different angle and he could feel the head of his cock hitting her cervix. 

Hermione was uttering curses and moaning in the sexiest way possible. She rode him as hard as she could and cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Draco’s hand left her hip to find her clit. He rubbed circles around it until he felt her climax again. 

“Fuck, Malfoy, ahhhhhh!” She screamed.

“That’s a good little lioness,” he cooed. “Lie on your back and put your knees over my shoulders, if you can.” 

It was a little awkward with their size disparity, but they found a comfortable rhythm. Hermione’s eyes were wide and entirely focused on him, her face and chest flushed. He watched her hands reach up to play with her own nipples. Granger was owning her sex drive unlike any other partner he’d ever had. He had been with three other girls, and most of them just went through the barest of motions. 

He wondered, very briefly, if it was a pureblood versus Muggle-born difference. Knowing how traditional a lot of pureblood families were, it very well could account for the difference. 

He refocused his attention to thrusting into Hermione’s slick quim since she was essentially folded in half and pinned to the bed. She was whimpering, and all he could hear was the odd ‘please’ and ‘oh, god’ and ‘fuck’. 

He felt her start to flutter again. “I feel you getting close, Granger. Give it to me now. I’m going to fill you up right after,” he said, knowing dirty talk got to her last time. After a few more strokes, she was shattering again, and he pulsed inside of her. Following his orgasm, he rolled off of her and lay on his back. “Bloody hell, Granger, who taught you how to fuck?”

“Well, that’s rather rude, Malfoy,” she said, sounding breathless. She rolled onto her side to face him, but didn’t move any closer.

“Seriously, I had a regular thing with one of the seventh year Ravenclaws last year, and she wasn’t half as amazing as you are. It’s a compliment.”

“Let’s just say I had a visitor from Bulgaria during one of the holidays,” she said, smirking.

“Krum? No fucking way. We didn’t think you would actually let him into your knickers!”

“Malfoy, if anyone finds out about Krum getting into my knickers, you’ll not be allowed anywhere near them ever again.”

Draco smirked at her. “My lips are sealed.”

“Besides, it wasn’t anything like this with Viktor. It was almost like fumbling through it the first couple of times and then just okay. It was better with my second partner, but still not like it is with us.”

“Yeah, we definitely fit well together sexually, no pun intended,” he said. “Who was the second partner?”

“I’m not telling you who the second was. I promised that person it would stay between us. It was only a couple of times, and we both agreed it would be better to leave it that way given the way things are right now,” she explained.

“I was with Parkinson first, obviously. I did manage to snare one of the Beauxbatons girls before she left, and then that seventh year Ravenclaw, Clara Fawley.” 

Hermione felt irrational jealousy when Draco talked about his other conquests. She didn’t want him to sleep with Parkinson or anyone else. 

“Are you still sleeping with Pansy?” She blurted.

“Well, I haven’t since we shagged last month. Not for her lack of trying. I just can’t be bothered to fuck her when I know she’s just going to lay on her back and spread her legs in the hope I’ll marry her next year.”

“Sweet Salazar, Malfoy, you’ll only be seventeen! Why would you get married?”

He shrugged. “It’s what purebloods do. We finish Hogwarts, we get married, we produce an heir. We invest our Galleons.”

“But, Malfoy, things are different right now. We’re going to go to war and you know it just as well as I do. Voldemort won’t go away,” she urged.

Malfoy winced and looked away. “Granger, I know that better than anyone. Believe me. Regardless of war, it’s what my parents will expect of me.”

“Isn’t your father still in Azkaban?”

“You suck at pillow talk, Granger. You  _ helped _ to put my father in bloody Azkaban. I don’t know what I was thinking coming here again tonight. I need to go,” he said, starting to sit up. He wouldn’t even look at her.

Hermione’s thoughts raced. 

_ You’ve displeased him. Why would you bring up the war when he’s clearly going to be on the other side of it? Why would you bring up his father? How could you spoil what could have been a great night? You need to fix this. Do something to make him stay! He’s the only one who can give you what you need right now. _

She grabbed onto his arm and sat up beside him. He tried to pull away and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Her thoughts started screaming again, but they weren’t like her normal thoughts. Her mind was foggy, and she felt like she would be devastated if he left. 

_ Hold on to him. Wrap around him! You need to please him, make him happy again! He’ll leave and then you’ll be alone, no broad shoulders and strong arms to wrap around you. You know sex has never been so fulfilling for you. What if you can’t find this again?  _

She followed her instincts and wrapped her legs around his waist. She trailed kisses down his spine. “Malfoy, I’m sorry. Please don’t go.”

“Granger, I won’t talk about my family or the war. Those topics are off-limits, do you understand me?” He said.

Hermione Granger never backed down. Hermione Granger would never let a man tell her what to do. 

So why was her mind screaming at her to say, “ _ Yes, I understand. I won’t bring it up again. I only want to please you. Please don’t be angry with me?” _

And why did she listen to it?

“Yes, I understand. I won’t bring it up again,” she offered, somehow managing to leave the last part out. “Let me apologize to you properly.”

She scurried off the bed and knelt between his legs. She took him into her mouth, even though he was not hard yet. Within a few seconds, he was responding and the little voice inside her head was praising her. 

_ Yes, yes, yes. Look at his face. You’re making him so happy. Keep going. _

His hands went into her curls. “Oh, Granger, you’re such a good girl. I may get mad more often if this is the way you apologize.”

She felt a small burst of wetness flood her pussy when he called her a good girl. Apparently she was a bit more into praise than she had originally thought. Either way, she was glowing with pride and was determined to give the best apology head ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I swear to you, we're going to the Victory Ball to kick off the present day interactions between Hermione and Draco next weekend! Love to all of you! I hope everyone has a great week. 
> 
> Let's hope I get some writing done this week, yeah?


	6. I Breathe You In Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> Extra love to LaBelladoneX today since I sent her a message at 4am (my time, luckily for her) saying that I added more to this chapter and changed some things because I thought it felt a little wrong now that I've written so much more of the story. She went through my changes and fixed everything up as usual.
> 
> So... these lyrics I'm going to post below actually gave me the idea for the whole story. It got renamed when I was about 50,000 words in since I felt like it evolved into something a bit different. I hope you enjoy!

_I breathe you in again_

_Just to feel you underneath my skin_

_Holding on to_

_The sweet escape is always laced with_

_A familiar taste of poison_

 

_I tell myself that you're not good for me_

_I wish you well_

_But desire never leaves_

_I could fight this to the end_

_But maybe I don't wanna win_

 

_Halestorm "Familiar Taste of Poison"_

* * *

 

**Present Day, 2nd May 2002**

Hermione walked into the Victory Ball with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. They were all applauded, the same as every year. Hermione smiled and waved, the same as she did every year. They made their way to the head table, where they sat with Kingsley, McGonagall, and several other former Order of the Phoenix members. They had the same stuffy dinner and conversation they had every year, which was essentially a series of updates on life. Hermione did enjoy catching up with her favorite former professor, however, and her libido was in check.

During the evening, she saw flashes of platinum blond hair throughout the room. Often, she wasn’t sure if it was Draco’s hair or not since they were just glimpses, but who else had hair that colour? There were also a few times she felt like his eyes were on her; it was a similar feeling to when he’d be watching her at Hogwarts. Hermione found herself wondering if he’d actually approach her this year. Other than polite nods and a few smouldering looks, they hadn’t spoken at past events.

And now Draco was married, as well. Hermione couldn’t imagine that he’d want to interact with her directly now that he had committed to Astoria.

She made her way to the ladies’ to take two more vials of suppressants before the dancing portion of the evening could start. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw him, and she froze. He was just as tall and broad shouldered and blond as ever.

His hair was no longer perfectly styled; it was a bit longer and part of his fringe flopped down towards his eyes. He was talking with a few older wizards and seemed more at ease than in previous years. He turned and noticed her, looking over her green dress with silver shoes. She swore she could see his eyes heat. Draco ran a hand through his hair and made his way over to her.

“You look like a Slytherin queen in that dress, Granger,” he commented.

She smiled at him. “I’ll take that as a compliment coming from you.”

“You should. It’s been awhile. How’s Weasley?”

“He’s doing well. Switching to Magical Games and Sports has suited him. I saw you got married last year. How is the youngest Greengrass?”

“Oh, she’s lovely. The best out of the eligible brides presented to me, anyway. She and my mother go out and spend the family Galleons, work on charities, all those kinds of things,” he drawled.

_Oh, so this is how it’s going to be. Polite small talk and pretending that nothing has ever happened between us. I see._

Hermione was careful not to touch him in any way. She was standing almost two feet away, but all of her senses were entirely focused on him. She could smell his scent, still like a cold winter day and mint. It was a good thing her suppressants were actively coursing through her in that moment. His scent made her remember how it felt when he kissed her and then her traitorous Omega mind made her want to drop to her knees and beg him to take her.

“Ah, that’s wonderful. I’m glad you found someone who can make you happy and please your mother. I know how important that was to you,” she replied, taking half a step back.

She noticed his nostrils flare first. She looked into his eyes and saw his pupils dilating.

_Oh, fuck, he can smell me. He’s going to know what I am now and then he’ll know that we were so good together simply because I’m an Omega and he’s an Alpha._

“Yes, of course. Being the perfect pureblood heir was always my first priority. Everyone knows that — especially you, Granger,” he joked and stepped forward, quickly erasing the small amount of distance she had managed to put between them.

The sound of her former surname being growled from his lips — much like it had been so often back at school — made her heart pound and her blood race. It had been _so long_. So long since he’d touched her. So long since he’d kissed her. So long since he’d fucked her.

These thoughts, coupled with his proximity and scent, caused her body to ready for him. It didn’t matter that she had just taken the two vials of suppressants. She was near her Alpha, and he was acknowledging her for the first time since his trial.

Draco leaned in even closer and whispered, “Are you aroused, Granger? I swear I can smell you. It’s been so bloody long, but that scent… it haunts me every time I see a strawberry. I still remember everything, and I don’t want to talk about our spouses. I want to find the nearest lockable room and treat it like the Room of Requirement. You were supposed to be mine.”

Her inner Omega started chanting.

_Oh, Alpha, I am yours. I am yours! I am still here and I still want you. I still want to please you! I want you to bite me and mark me as yours forever! I want you to knot inside of me so we’re stuck together longer. Please come back, Alpha. You never tried to come back and I need you._

Hermione started walking down the hall, needing to get away from the main area of the party, and she turned to see Draco following her. When they were in a secluded area, she whispered, “Do you know what I am and what you are, Draco?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Hermione! Of course I know — I am a former fucking Death Eater and you’re the golden Gryffindor princess! How could I ever forget everything that’s happened?” He whispered angrily, causing her to wince.

_You made him angry! You haven’t seen your Alpha in almost a year and you’re upsetting him! You need to please him or he’ll never come back!_

“Draco, calm down, please! That is _not_ what I meant. I would never throw that in your face. Don’t you know me better than that?”

“I’m sorry. Of course. I’m so sorry. I just… I didn’t think it would be this hard to talk to you. I didn’t think _everything_ would come rushing back the second I breathed you in again,” Draco started. “It’s like I can feel you underneath my skin.”

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. She felt exactly the same way.

“Draco, after the war, all I wanted was to make sure everyone saw you like I did. Harry and I felt similarly. I know what I said that last night in sixth year, but it was never your fault. You never should have been put in that position,” she admitted, feeling like she just _had_ to tell him what she’d been holding in for years.

He stared at her for a few seconds. She could see the arousal he was trying to fight in his eyes, and she was sure he could see hers as well.

“I know, Hermione. I know that everything was fucked up. But I can’t talk about that right now. I just can’t. My brain is completely… _fuck!_ I’m going mad with lust, just like I used to when I was sixteen bloody years old.”

“It’s completely normal, Draco, I’ve been fighting it all day. The hormones and pheromones in my body started going berserk when I was getting ready for the ball, and you haven’t been around me since I fully matured,” Hermione responded.

“Fuck, Hermione, are you saying there’s a reason I want you like this?” He asked, sounding desperate for an answer.

She stepped back from him. “You still don’t know?”

“No! All I know is that it’s been almost five years since I’ve had you and I still dream about fucking you nearly every night and my body is screaming at me to bite your neck and make you mine! When the fuck did I turn into a fucking vampire?”

His eyes dilated even further and she could feel her skin flushing when he said the words ‘bite’ and ‘mine’. She had to get out of there — his scent was getting stronger, and she was sure hers was too. She could feel the slick heat between her thighs.

But she would _not_ cheat on her husband. She would not let Draco cheat on his wife. Her inner Omega voice was pitching a fit about Draco being hers, but the reality of the situation was helping her to keep a grip on things. That, and the fact that she and Draco could not start fucking their way through her heat in the same building along with every notable witch and wizard in Britain.

“I have to go, Draco. I’m sorry. I need to get back to Ron before we both do something horrible. We can’t be around each other right now,” she said.

“No! You’re mine, Hermione! You don’t get to just make me wonder what the hell it is that’s drawing us together and then just run off!”

_Alpha, yes, I know I’m yours. It hurts me to hurt you and leave like this. I just want to please you. I want you to fill me up and make this pain go away._

She looked back at him, trembling with need and sadness. “You’re an Alpha, Draco. That’s all I’ll say. I’m sorry, but I can’t stay. I need to get home before every Alpha in here finds out what I am.”

Hermione rushed back into the party and took Ron’s hand, pulling him towards the exit. She didn’t explain what had happened; one look at her appearance and he would surely know she was going into heat. Luckily, Harry and Ginny had been sitting with Ron so Hermione didn’t have to search for them to explain.  

* * *

Draco took one look at Hermione’s retreating form, wanting nothing more than to chase after her. He started striding in the same direction and then saw her grab Weasley’s hand. She started dragging her husband out of the room. She was beautifully flushed and flustered, and her scent seemed to be permeating the air. He noticed a few other men, all tall and broad, looking for the source of the sweet aroma. However, she was already gone.

**She’s mine. Mine. She’s always been mine. I should follow her. I feel like she needs me, not Weasley, more than ever right now. I can give her what she needs. My body knows what she needs. My body is hers.**

Draco showed an incredible amount of self-restraint; he did not chase after her. He was left with more questions than answers, and he needed to numb himself to the feelings Hermione had stirred up in him. He headed for the bar, wanting to dull the memories. His eyes still lingered on the door, just in case she came back in.

Astoria walked up to him and grabbed his hand. “There you are, darling. Is everything alright? You look a bit… distracted. And flushed.”

Draco looked up towards the door again when they reached the bar, and he felt his wife squeeze his hand. “I’m fine, Astoria,” he mumbled. “I just don’t like this particular event. I feel like I shouldn’t be here sometimes.”

When he had another glass of wine in hand, they returned to their table. Draco sipped at it, his mind reeling. Approaching Hermione had been a mistake — he should have kept his distance like he always had.

Little did he know, this ‘mistake’ would change his life forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a major part of the present day story this week, and after going through everything, I think I've figured out I'm a lot closer to the end than I had originally anticipated. 
> 
> So, next week, we're going to see some aftermath of this meetup...


	7. Something I Can Never Have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm posting early!
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll be home to do so on Saturday, so I thought I'd get this up while I had time now. If I am home on Saturday, I'll probably give you Hermione's after the ball chapter. I have enough buffer written, I think. No promises, though!
> 
> I hope everyone is ready for some pining Draco and his war flashbacks... they're coming a bit early in the story. We'll get Hermione's as well, but not until much later.
> 
> As always, beta love for LaBelladoneX. I think she's put in the same amount of hours on this story as I have, if not more, with first edits and second edits.

_In this place it seems like such a shame_

_Though it all looks different now_

_I know it's still the same_

_Everywhere I look you're all I see_

_Just a fading fucking reminder of who I used to be_

 

_Come on tell me_

  _You make this all go away_

  _You make this all go away_

  _I'm down to just one thing, and I'm starting to scare myself_

  _You make this all go away_

  _You make it all go away_

  _I just want something,_

  _I just want something I can never have_

 

**_Nine Inch Nails "Something I Can Never Have"_ **

 

* * *

**Present Day, 2nd May 2002**

It was after midnight when Draco arrived back at Malfoy Manor, and his mind was still racing. Hermione had spoken to him in private, and she had steadily become more and more aroused as their conversation continued. Her scent had flooded him like it had when they were teenagers. She was still attracted to him, and she had fled the building like she would fuck him on the spot if given the chance. Draco didn’t know what to make of it.

Astoria led him to the bedroom, and he put himself through the motions of a hurried, partially drunken shag. After she fell asleep, he got up and walked down the hall to his childhood suite.

Draco allowed himself to really look around the room. There were some differences between the actual room he was in now and the oasis he had crafted with Hermione when he was sixteen; the furniture was positioned just so and the decor was the same color. Everywhere he looked, he could picture Hermione in sixth year. Some of his memories were starting to fade, but he could still remember who he was when he was with her.

In the hours when they were alone, he was not Draco Malfoy, Death Eater. He was not the Slytherin Prince. He was not a pawn in a war. He was just Draco, the teenager who had fallen in love with the girl who he so desperately tried to hate for so many years. He had been turning into a man whose entire focus was on Hermione Granger and her happiness, filled with longing for her when they weren’t together because she was so unlike any of the other girls he had been with. He had truly liked the person he was becoming when he was with her.

Draco wasn’t sure if he was just imagining it, but he could have sworn Hermione’s scent was stuck in his nostrils. The strawberry essence evoked sweet memories of sixth year — his face buried between her thighs, her body leaning forward with her hair surrounding him while she was riding him, trapping all the scent right around his face — and then a realization crashed over him.

His mind was spinning for no reason at all. He was longing for something he could _never_ have. It didn’t matter if she desired him, or he desired her. It didn’t matter if he felt like he still loved her. They were both married to other people. Too much had happened since sixth year. There were so many things he was positive she didn’t even know about.

Draco had been sure he’d dream about sixth year since he was crazy enough to believe he could still smell her. However, that wasn’t the case. Instead, he dreamt of everything that had occurred from Dumbledore’s death to the end of his trial in a never-ending loop…  

**When he, Snape, and the other Death Eaters arrive at Malfoy Manor, there is already a revel in full swing in the largest ballroom. Bellatrix and the Carrows jump right into the fray, cackling gleefully. He looks at the comically large chair on a platform at one end of the room; the Dark Lord is sitting there with a smile on his face and his hands folded. When he notices Draco and Snape, he calls for silence. It is then that Draco realises his mother is bound to a chair next to the ‘throne’ and she is wearing a set of robes that wouldn’t be out of place on the street corner in Knockturn Alley. He starts to feel sick.**

**“Did the young Mister Malfoy complete his mission, Severus?” Voldemort hisses.**

**“My Lord, he had Albus Dumbledore cornered and wandless when we came upon them. I was afraid Dumbledore would retaliate if given the chance, so I immediately threw a Killing Curse at him after he begged for his life,” Snape divulges.**

**The Dark Lord turns his scarlet eyes on Draco. “You couldn’t do it, boy? You couldn’t kill an old, wandless man?”**

**Snape interjects again. “I didn’t give him a chance. I thought his headmaster was a rather lofty first kill. Forgive me, my Lord.”**

**“Perhaps you are right, Severus. As long as Dumbledore is dead, the Malfoy line shall live on past tonight. I’m sure Lucius will be arriving home shortly, no doubt he will be pleased to see his son and wife are still alive.”**

**Draco keeps his eyes on the ground, and then he hears the Dark Lord speak again. “Sorry, gentlemen, it appears Lady Malfoy is still off the menu for entertainment. You may go back to your quarters, Narcissa.”**

**He hears his mother’s heels clicking on the floor, and then she pauses. “May I visit with my son, my Lord? I haven’t seen him since Christmas.”**

**The Dark Lord laughs. “Oh, no, Lady Malfoy. Draco will live, but he did not completely succeed in his task. He will be punished as tonight’s entertainment since you are safe.”**

**He gives his head a gentle shake, hoping his mother will just leave him to it. He deserves this punishment — not for sparing Dumbledore, but for accepting the task in the first place, for being too cowardly to ask for help, for breaking Hermione’s heart with his deception.**

**He clears his throat and speaks. “My Lord, where would you like me to go?”**

**“Up on the table, Draco. You know the drill. Down to your shorts. We wouldn’t want any of those fine Malfoy clothes to be ruined,” the Dark Lord jeers.**

**“Mother, I’ll see you tomorrow. Go back to your room,” he says, not wanting her to bear witness to his torture and humiliation.**

**The Dark Lord laughs again. “You may want to warn the elves they’ll have a young Master in need of care by morning.”**

**Once Draco is on the table, his mother hurries from the room, and he is surrounded by Death Eaters. He throws up his Occlumency shields — hoping they will hold to protect his relationship with Hermione — and faces his punishment.**

**He passes out after the first ten** **_Crucios_ ** **and a few slicing hexes, and he doesn’t wake up fully for another three days.**

**In late July, Draco is forced to go on a mission to ambush Potter while he’s being moved to an Order location. He sits on his broom, wearing his Death Eater robes and mask, just waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a giant motorbike, several thestrals, and a bunch of people on brooms erupt into the sky. When he looks closely, he sees there are about seven identical wizards, and he knows people have used Polyjuice Potion to look like Potter. It’s clearly a diversionary tactic. He looks at all the brooms and realizes Potter is not flying; none of them are Firebolts. He wonders if Hermione is one of the disguised Potters, and he can feel in his gut that she is. He knows she wouldn’t be on a broom, so he figures it’s either Potter or Hermione in the motorcycle sidecar.**

**In his head, he thinks** **_she’s so fucking stupid, risking her life for Potter over and over again._ ** **In his heart, he is just terrified she’ll be killed or captured tonight. His head is not where it should be, so he tries to pull himself together. He chases after one of the fake Potters on a broom and half heartedly throws nonlethal hexes.**

**In the end, only one person is killed — Mad-Eye Moody. He smirks to himself when he finds out Potter was in the sidecar. Turns out you don’t have to be able to use deductive reasoning to be a Dark Lord or a Death Eater. He’s happy she and Potter both survived.**

**The Ministry falls a few days later, and a taboo is put on Voldemort’s name. That very same night, Dolohov and Rowle duel The Golden Trio in a London cafe. Hermione wipes their memories, so it takes a few days for the Dark Lord to discover Potter and his friends had slipped through his fingers again.**

**After the Dark Lord sees how powerful Hermione is, he orders a raid on her parents’ house — assuming she will come to their rescue.**

**The raiding party consists of Dolohov, Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Draco. As soon as he arrives at her parents’ house, he can tell no one has been there for weeks. He breathes another sigh of relief. He also notices she’s not in any of the photos, and that makes him a bit sad because he had wanted to see her, even if it was only for a second.**

**When the 1st of September finally arrives, he is happy to leave the Manor. He can’t stand to be around his father or the Dark Lord any longer. Hogwarts doesn’t feel like Hogwarts, though. The Carrows are vicious and the other professors hate him for having let the Death Eaters in. His cronies are obsessed with getting** **_marked_ ** **at the end of the school year, and he keeps wishing he’d bump into Hermione around every corner.**

**He just goes through the motions; Snape informs him that she is still alive and had not been captured. At Christmas, she and Potter were cornered by Nagini but had somehow escaped just in the nick of time. He is scared that their luck will run out.**

**And then he is home for the Easter holidays, and their luck does run out.**

**Hermione, Potter, and Weasley are brought to the Manor. Thank Merlin someone (probably Hermione) had thought to mask Potter’s identity, even if it was only with a** **_Stinging Hex._ ** **She is far too thin and looks exhausted. Actually, all three of them look that way.**

**He refuses to identify Potter, even if it’s painfully obvious by the eyes and his hair that it’s him.**

**Fucking Fenrir shifts the focus to Hermione, and his mother recognizes her from their one interaction in Madam Malkin’s. He has no choice but to agree, and he knows he’s sealed their fate. Bellatrix bursts into the drawing room and his father is getting ready to call the Dark Lord. She stops him, spotting a sword that is supposed to be in her vault at Gringotts.**

**Bellatrix has the male prisoners taken down to the dungeons, but cuts Hermione free. Weasley is screaming her name over and over, and finally her eyes meet his. They are pleading with him, and he wonders if she’s trying to send him a message. He decides to try to reach her.**

**Hermione, I don’t know what to do! If I try to help you, we’ll all be killed! I am so sorry! I am so fucking sorry! I love you, my little lioness! I’ll figure something out, I swear to you, you won’t die here, and neither will Potter or Weasley. I know you’re strong. Just give me some time. I love you.**

**Bellatrix starts torturing her, and he automatically steps forward, unable to listen to her screams and do nothing. All of a sudden, he cannot move. He looks towards his mother, and she shakes her head. There is sadness and a plea in her eyes. She is trying to protect** **_him_ ** **, but all he wants to do is get to Hermione, to protect her from his aunt. Rationally, he knows that Bella will attack him, and then there will be no chance of helping the Golden Trio.**

**All Draco can hear for the next twenty minutes or so is a mixture of Hermione’s pained screams, Weasley crying out for her, and Bellatrix’s questions about the sword and how the Trio ended up with it. She continually asks what else they took from her vault, which he finds strange. Surely Potter doesn’t need the gold? And based on her parents’ home, he doesn’t think Hermione would, either. Weasley? No, Bella must have something else hidden there that she’s worried about.**

**After what seems like an eternity, he is sent down to the dungeons to get the goblin. He looks around, and it doesn’t seem like Potter and Weasley have any sort of plan to get out. He grows more and more worried that he’ll have to compromise himself and his family to get them out of the Manor.**

**He escorts the goblin back upstairs, and a noise comes from the dungeons. His father sends Wormtail down to check on the prisoners. The goblin tells Bella the sword is a fake. She decides it is safe to call the Dark Lord, and his heart starts to pound. Hermione is nearly unconscious on the floor, and she looks so small. Of course he’s always known she’s a tiny thing, but she’s curled in on herself, and he can’t stand it. His mother roots him to the floor again, and shortly thereafter, Potter and Weasley charge up the stairs.**

**Weasley is in such a rage that he easily disarms Bellatrix, and Potter manages to catch her wand and Stun Lucius. Bellatrix grabs Hermione and holds the cursed knife to her throat, causing Potter and Weasley to stand down and surrender their wands. His aunt orders him to pick up the wands, and he does it, even though it makes him feel sick.**

**Bellatrix offers Hermione to Greyback, and just as the disgusting beast is about to react and step in, the chandelier falls from the ceiling. She drops Hermione to the floor and moves out of the way, but it crashes down on Hermione and the goblin. His face is cut up from the shattering crystals, and he can feel his blood starting to seep out. Potter moves, physically taking the wands from his hands, and Weasley grabs Hermione from the mess. Narcissa pulls him away and puts herself in front of him, and he sees his former house-elf is the one who has come to rescue the Trio.**

**Potter throws Weasley a wand, and Draco watches as Hermione is taken from the Manor in another man’s arms. As jealous and angry as he is, he is grateful that the Trio will live to fight another day.**

**The Dark Lord orders the Malfoys and Bellatrix to stay put in the Manor. They are all punished and humiliated, but Draco doesn’t care. After watching the girl he still loves with every part of him be tortured and nearly killed, he has no desire to leave the house and do the Dark Lord’s bidding. He sequesters himself in his bedroom and waits for news from Snape or someone else about the state of the war.**

**His normal dreams of his time with Hermione in the Room of Requirement are replaced with nightmares of her screaming on the floor of his drawing room. The one mental respite he had is now gone, and all he can think about is how she will never forgive him for just standing there.**

**A little over a month later, Gringotts sends goblins to the Manor to speak with Bellatrix and the Dark Lord. The Lestrange vault was broken into by Potter, Weasley, and Granger, with the help of the goblin who had been with them at the Manor. The three of them had escaped on the back of a fucking dragon. He laughs to himself; so much for Gringotts being completely impenetrable. They had taken a cup, and the Dark Lord goes into a blinding rage.**

**He has never seen the Dark Lord so unhinged. He kills all the goblins, and starts pacing, saying things like ‘Nobody knew’ and ‘How is this possible?’ and he’s certain he hears ‘Dumbledore’. A list is then recited over and over again: The Gaunt shack, the cave, Gringotts, Hogwarts...**

**The Dark Lord leaves the Manor, and soon all of the forces are covening at Hogwarts. Once Draco’s back in the castle, he sees the Trio enter the Room of Requirement, and he follows them with Crabbe and Goyle. He’s carrying his mother’s wand, and he can see that Potter is using the one he took from the Manor.** **_His_ ** **wand. Hermione looks alive and well, and his stomach flips when he sees her back in this room, even if it’s the Room of Hidden Things right now. This was their place, and he can smell the sweet sweat on her skin as she runs up and down the aisles. He has the completely inappropriate urge to grab her, snog her senseless, and bring his mouth to her neck, but he knows this is not the time for that.**

**She tries to Stun Crabbe, and he pulls his useless sidekick out of the way. Then Crabbe throws a Killing Curse at her, and all he can do is say they’re not supposed to kill Potter, hoping that will stop the two idiots from using the curse at all. Crabbe sets the room alight with Fiendfyre, and he is sure they’re all going to die. However, unexpectedly, the Trio rescues him and Goyle. They slump against the wall in the hallway, watching as Hermione, Weasley, and Potter examine a tiara oozing dark magic. They run off again, leaving Draco and Goyle behind, and he hopes that they all survive this night.**

**He starts making his way through the castle, anxious to find his parents. However, a Death Eater tries to engage him in a duel on the stairs. He pleads with the masked idiot, telling them who he is. Out of nowhere, the man falls to the floor, and then he is punched. He hears Weasley call out something, so he figures it was probably him who threw the punch.**

**When he regains his senses, he starts making his way towards the Slytherin dormitories, figuring that would be a good place to hide for a while. He hears the Dark Lord’s voice, calling for Potter to come to him in the Forbidden Forest, and he prays Hermione doesn’t go as well. Surely Potter would not bring his friends to the Dark Lord himself.**

**More time passes, and then the Dark Lord arrives with a large party of Death Eaters, including his parents. Potter is being carried by Hagrid, and he looks dead. He scans the crowd, and he sees Hermione with Weasley. She’s crying and screaming for Harry, and he wishes she would stop. She’s drawing the attention of some very dangerous Death Eaters.**

**Suddenly, Longbottom steps forward, and the Dark Lord puts the Sorting Hat on his head and lights it on fire. He feels, once again, like he is going to be sick. There are small duels breaking out all around him, and Potter’s body goes missing. A small burst of hope floods his heart — maybe Potter isn’t dead, after all.**

**Maybe Potter can still save the world.**

**When he works his way to the Great Hall, he sees Hermione dueling Bellatrix with Loony Lovegood and Weaselette. They seem to be holding their own against her, and Molly Weasley enters the fray. He continues further into the battle, and hears a scream when his aunt is killed. He doesn’t care.**

**He watches Potter battle the Dark Lord, and he learns that** **_he_ ** **had been the master of the Elder Wand for almost a year, ever since he had disarmed Dumbledore. Potter says something about the Elder Wand knowing its master was disarmed — he isn’t totally clear on the specifics — and then they cast at the same time.**

**The Dark Lord is dead, and he finds his parents are close to him.**

**His eyes meet Hermione’s and she smiles. Again, he feels hope blossom in his chest. They’ve both survived, and she’s willing to look him straight in the eyes. Is it possible that she understands he had no choice? He is getting ready to step towards her but Weasley runs up to her, picks her up, and twirls her around. At the end of the twirl, they kiss. He turns back to his parents, and they start walking away. He knew this was a possibility, but it feels like his heart is shattering all over again.**

**At the end of it all, he still has to stand trial since he bears the Dark Mark and everyone knows about his role in Dumbledore’s death. Potter speaks and offers his own memories, along with some he had collected from Snape. After Potter leaves the stand, they call Hermione as a witness, and his heart races when he sees her. He didn’t think she would be here…**

**She testifies in his defense, but she won’t look at him. She recounts the night at the Manor, and she says that she, Potter, and Weasley wouldn’t have survived if he hadn’t refused to identify them. Her voice is strong, and she says she would trust him with her life — that she fully believes everything he did was under duress. He feels the tears filling his eyes; she trusts him again, and that is something he thought he’d never hear. At the end of her testimony, Hermione finally looks at him, and she’s crying. She’s hurting just as much as he is.**

**He watches her rush out of the courtroom, and the familiar pain of her absence is back. He remains seated while the Wizengamot deliberates, but when they say he’s cleared of all charges, he follows Potter out of the courtroom, praying he will lead the way to Hermione.**

**He sees the Trio ahead of him, and Weasley is pulling her down the corridor. He decides to take a chance; it’s now or never.**

**“Granger!”**

**She turns around and looks straight at him, her eyes still puffy and red from crying. Weasley is still gripping her hand, so she can’t come any closer.**

**“Thank you for everything. I’ll never forget it,” he says, putting the quaffle in her hands, so to speak.**

**Hermione only nods, but she looks like she’s holding something back, and then Weasley pulls her away from him. He hadn’t even gotten close enough to smell her strawberry scent, and he knows that it’s really over for them — she’s with Weasley now — and he wants to scream.**

Draco woke up feeling more desperate for Hermione than he ever had before. He could see in his memories that she had still cared for him, both at the end of the Battle of Hogwarts and at his trial. He could have sworn she was getting ready to come to him before Weasley picked her up and twirled her around. Not that his parents would have been accepting of that initially, but maybe eventually they all could have worked something out. There had been anguish written across her face when she had looked at him in the courtroom. He couldn’t have misinterpreted that look.

Something had clearly happened between Hermione and Weasley the year after she and Draco had separated. Was it possible that she just didn’t want to hurt Weasley? Draco was sure she had never told Potter or his faithful sidekick about their secret affair during sixth year.

If that was the case, there might still be hope… especially if Hermione still wanted him. Draco knew their connection had been entirely unforgettable. If Hermione had been able to forgive him for all that had transpired, she may be experiencing the same longing that he was. He had to find out what this Alpha business was, and then he’d talk to her.

 


	8. The Secret's Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! 
> 
> I ended up being out of town on Friday instead of Saturday, so you get to see Hermione after the ball this week instead of next week. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> In case you missed it, I did post a chapter on Wednesday. If you haven't read it, you can read it before or after this one. The order honestly doesn't matter as we're seeing Draco and then Hermione separately.
> 
> Warning: There is smut with Hermione/Ron. She went into heat. It's more detailed than my mention of Draco/Astoria, but not as detailed as the Dramione chapters. Just wanted to let you know.
> 
> LaBelladoneX, as always, thank you for everything you've done to make this story that much better!

**2nd May 2002**  

Hermione and Ron had bought a house on the outskirts of a small wizarding village to the north of London. As soon as they arrived home from the Ministry ball, Ron warded the property. Hermione had shown him how to make it so no one could enter; they couldn’t risk an Alpha stumbling across her while she was in heat. She wouldn’t be able to control her actions, and if the Alpha was a real prick, he would take her regardless of whether she was willing to fuck him when she wasn’t in heat.

Hermione was already starting to lose control of her magic, her arousal building more and more with every passing minute. By the time Ron reached their bedroom, she was naked and whimpering as she stroked her own slit. He swore he heard her murmuring things like ‘Alpha, I need you’, ‘I’m so sorry’ and ‘please you’.

“Hermione, can you hear me?” Ron asked, trying to add an extra assertive tone to his voice.

“Yes, Ron, I’m here still,” she whimpered.

“I’ll be right there. I’ll do what I can to help you,” he replied on his way into the bathroom. He stripped out of his clothing and stared at his reflection in the mirror for a minute, giving himself a pep talk. “You can do this. Even if you’re not an Alpha, you can give her some relief. It’s better than her being alone. She loves you, even though you’re not an Alpha. She can’t control this, and neither can you. You love her and can help take care of her.”

Ron walked back into the bedroom, and Hermione was still stroking herself. He was happy to see she hadn’t needed to progress to using toys already. He climbed on to the bed between her legs and knelt. He started kissing his way up her thigh, nipping and sucking, and she groaned. When his mouth found her center, her hand moved into his hair.

He kept his eyes locked on Hermione’s face while he ate her out. He sucked her clit and filled her with his fingers. The slick that was coming out of her was a different consistency than her normal wetness and tasted a bit… off. It was almost like his wife became an entirely different woman during her heats; she was sensitive in different places, she liked to be stimulated differently, and she needed him to take control during sex like an Alpha would. He loved her dearly, but it was hard for him to keep up with her when she was like this. He made her climax three times before he initiated sex.

“Hermione, get on all fours for me,” he said. When she was in position, he praised her. “That’s a good girl.”

When Hermione had found out she was an Omega, she made him read an entire book about it. He took as much advice from that book as he possibly could. While his equipment may not be the same size as an Alpha’s, and he had no knot, he was not small. He angled her hips so that he would penetrate her as deep as possible.

She was keening and moaning, happy to be filled by him but needing so much more. He felt yet another climax tear through her and felt her shake a bit. She was whimpering ‘please’, ‘more’ and ‘harder’. He snapped his hips against her as hard as he could before leaning down and nibbling on her shoulder.

“Rub your clit, Hermione. Time to come again,” he commanded.

She obeyed, and within two minutes, she was crying out again and squeezing him. She started to move back on him more, and he knew she was through her first wave of the heat. He came hard, elated that he had been able to help her a bit.

He lay down next to her on the bed, and she cuddled against him, some of her sense returning. “Thank you, Ron, that helped,” she whispered, wishing it had helped a lot more.

“I’d do anything for you, Hermione. Can we talk a bit?”

“I’ll try,” she responded. “I’m coherent for the moment.”

“Why did your heat come on like this at the ball? I know you were showing signs this afternoon, which I also don’t understand, but you were totally fine until you went to the ladies’.”

She sighed, not realizing he had been monitoring her that closely. “I want you to understand that nothing happened before I tell you the reason why. I left while I still had my senses about me.”

“Okay, I believe you,” he replied.

“I ran into the Alpha I was with all those years ago and he must have been throwing pheromones. I could smell him from a few feet away, and he said he could smell me, as well. We didn’t even touch because I knew better than to get close enough.”

“Did you know he would be there tonight?”

 _Fuck, he’s putting the pieces together_.

“He’s there every year, Ron. It’s the biggest event in wizarding society. This is just the first year that I’m fully matured and it’s actually the first year that we’ve run into each other alone. He won’t approach me when you’re there because of our history,” Hermione explained.

“Was it the anticipation of seeing him? Be honest, Hermione. I know you can’t control it, but I need to know.”

“I think so. I just wonder if it would be different to be with an Alpha when we’re both fully matured and not just horny teenagers.”

Ron’s face fell. “Do you want to be with him, Hermione?”

“He’s married now, as well, Ron.” She could see him flipping through his mental pictures of everyone that he’d seen at the ball who was near their age and recently married. “But another weird thing happened. He didn’t know anything about being an Alpha, so he never learned about designations. Don’t all of the old families teach that?”

“I mean, Charlie is an Alpha, so Mum and Dad explained it to all of us, but there are supposedly less Alphas being born, and an Omega is even more rare. So he doesn’t know why he’s so attracted to you?”

“I’m sure he’ll find out now that I mentioned _Alpha_ in conversation,” she replied.

Ron looked deep into her eyes. “Hermione, you’re going to have to tell me who it is. When he finds out, married or not, he’s going to try to contact you.”

She squeezed her eyes shut. “You don’t understand, Ron. You are literally going to hate me when you find out who it is, even though you know it was happening while you were with Lavender and it started because I was lashing out.”

His mind was whirring. “Oh, good Godric, Hermione! It was six years ago. How bad can it be that you _still_ won’t tell me?”

She held her breath for a moment. “Obviously it was during sixth year, and THAT is what makes it so hard. Not only do you dislike this person, but the timing of when it happened is also terrible.”

He stared at her, just waiting.

_Just tell him. If he hates you, then he hates you. You’ve kept Alpha a secret long enough. He still wants you and you know that now._

She whispered, “Ron, it was Draco.”

Ron shot up, turning his head rapidly to stare back down at her. “MALFOY? SIXTH YEAR?” His face went red and then quickly blanched.

Hermione nodded, tears filling her eyes. “Ron, I swear I didn’t know what he was up to when you and Harry were asking me. We sort of saw each other on a scheduled night of the week and not much other than that. It was just sex.”

He got up from the bed and stalked into the bathroom. She heard the shower start, and she tried to stop crying. Once she succeeded, she joined him in the shower. She stepped in behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I’m so sorry, Ron. I really hoped I would never have to admit to it.”

“How did Harry never see you two together on the map?” He asked, his voice husky.

_Oh, gods, this is going to be even WORSE._

“We met on the nights that you lot had Quidditch practice. We also used the Room of Requirement,” she replied quietly.

Ron groaned. “Did you see the fucking Vanishing Cabinet while you were slagging around with a Death Eater? What about his fucking Dark Mark, Hermione? You must have seen him naked!”

Hermione felt like she had been slapped. “Ronald, you did **NOT** just say your WIFE was a slag! I must have heard you wrong!”

Ron took a deep breath, trying desperately to keep his notorious temper under control.

“Fuck, Hermione! You know what I mean! Does screwing a Death Eater sound better to you?”

“It’s certainly more fitting than calling me a slag! When I was with him, I was only with him!”

“Whatever. It’s still bloody Malfoy! Answer the question about the Dark Mark, Hermione!”

She exhaled, deciding to be totally honest. “The room turned into a replica of his bedroom at Malfoy Manor, so I never knew about the Vanishing Cabinet. I saw the Dark Mark once, and that was the night before Dumbledore died.”

“How long were you shagging him for?!”

“The first time was kind of an accident, and I didn’t intend to do it again. I’d say it was probably from November up until the night before he let the Death Eaters in.”

“How did you fuck him on accident?” He shouted.

She sighed. “You know how Malfoy and I talked to each other back then, Ron. We would banter back and forth and goad each other. I caught him by the Room of Requirement whilst on Prefect patrols one night, and he said something about going into the room and making the night more interesting. I said that I would be willing, but I never expected him to go along with it since I was a Mudblood and all.”

“If he is an Alpha, how could he just stand there that night at the Manor? Shouldn’t his main drive be to protect you?” Ron whispered.

Hermione thought about it. “I’m actually not sure, Ron. I can only speculate that it had something to do with neither of us being fully matured yet and the fact that he hadn’t claimed me as his own. During sixth year, we were able to use Legilimency on each other to some degree — usually just to confirm meet ups without other people knowing, and I couldn’t get through to him that night. I think the bond we started forming when we were having regular sex had diminished, and by that point, I didn’t feel the same way about him because of what he’d done, and what I was feeling for you.”

Her inner Omega still added _her_ two cents, however.

_I was worried about Alpha that night. He looked so frail and terrified. He didn’t want to watch what happened. Bella would have hurt Alpha if he’d helped. She might have even killed him._

Ron turned around and kissed her. “I am so fucking mad at you, Hermione, but I still love you. I’m always going to love you, no matter what you’ve done in the past or what happens in the future.”

She heard the unspoken words clearly — Ron knew Malfoy would come for her, and he knew that she wouldn’t be able to resist him indefinitely. He knew that she would be unfaithful to him or leave him, or both, and he would love her through it all.

Even though she loved her husband dearly, she knew he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next week! 
> 
> I'm feeling like we're going to need a flashback and some secret Dramione after these little peeks into the present. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Your comments make me smile and I love replying to them!


	9. Sixth Year, December 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!!
> 
> We're going back to sixth year again! 
> 
> Everyone should thank LaBelladoneX... she's the reason you don't have to read the words "said" and "that" over and over again in this story.

Hermione was walking down the seventh floor corridor on patrol again. She wandered along aimlessly, lost in thought. It had been almost a month since she'd slept with Malfoy, and she was starting to crave his touch. They had only been together the two nights, but she felt some weird kind of connection to him. She didn't know how to explain it, but she noticed him everywhere. His trademark platinum hair and his height definitely contributed to her being able to pick him out of a crowd, but she was aware of him even when her back was turned.

_I don't know why, but I feel like I need him and he needs me._

She was so lost in her own mind that she didn't hear someone approaching.

"Hey, Granger, do you have a minute? I've been looking for you."

Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin and turned to face Cormac McLaggen. "Of course, Cormac. I'm patrolling tonight. How can I help you?"

"Well, I know that you were invited to Slughorn's Christmas party, and you were supposed to take Ron Weasley with you, but he's currently swallowing Lavender's tongue…"

Hermione crossed her arms across her chest. "I am definitely not going to be taking Ron to the party, as I don't want to be there in a triad."

Cormac grinned. "Well, I'm going to the party, as well. I was thinking that we could go together since neither one of us has a date yet."

"Let me get back to you in the morning, Cormac. I just want to think it over a bit tonight whilst I'm walking around the castle," Hermione replied.

Cormac reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I'd be a perfect gentleman, and I think we'd have fun. I know you like to overthink things, but please don't. I fancy you, Hermione, and I'd really love to be your date."

Hermione blushed and waved him away. She had just started to walk towards the staircase to head down to the next floor when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alcove. She smelled Draco before she saw him. As a matter of fact, his lips were on hers before she saw him. The minty aroma was overpowering and she wondered why it was so strong.

"I'm sure he'd love to get into your knickers after that date, Granger," Draco snarled.

"Oh, please! Like I'd ever let that overgrown child anywhere near my knickers!" She snapped back.

His hands were gripping her arse under her skirt, his thumbs stroking her skin. She was losing all sense quickly. She knew she should push him away and tell him that he had no claim over her, knickers or otherwise.

_But he's amazing and I want to please him. I want him to take me against the wall right here. I want him to mark my skin all over so that everyone knows._

"I don't share, Granger," he said stiffly.

"Well, I don't fucking belong to you, Malfoy," she replied, even though her brain was putting up a fight. She may not belong to him, but she certainly didn't hate the thought of being his. What that actually meant, she had no idea.

Draco quickly grabbed her hands, interlacing their fingers, and pinned them above her head on the wall. He leaned down and ravaged her lips with the most possessive kiss she'd ever felt. Hermione squirmed around, not sure if she was trying to get away from him or pull him closer.

She looked up into his eyes. They were currently dark grey, his pupils blown with anger and arousal. "Even if I do go to the party with Cormac, nothing will come of it. He barely has enough brains to fill an eggcup and he tries to talk a good game, but it's actually awful. Do you think I'm some silly bint who will just take him back to Gryffindor Tower and get on my knees because we went to a party together?"

Draco scowled at her. "Well, Granger, I didn't even take you to a party—"

"I'm going to stop you right there before you say something you really fucking regret later, Malfoy. If you ever even start to call me a whore or a slag, or any other synonym of that word, I will never touch you again. Do you understand me?"

He deflated a bit. "I can't stand the thought of you with that wanker."

"Careful. I may go with him just to drive you crazy now," she teased. In her head, the phrase I only want you, I don't want anyone else to touch me kept repeating, but she wouldn't say it out loud. It didn't even make any sense. Half the time, she felt like she couldn't stand him.

Draco groaned. "Seriously, can we go shag now? My bollocks are turning blue from just standing here and talking to you. You smell so fucking good."

Hermione felt her knickers growing wet. They were so attuned to each other's scents, and the things he said to her made her go crazy with want. The way he towered over her and his ever-broadening shoulders made her feel so tiny and powerless, yet she knew she held most of the power. She could say no to him right now, and he'd either beg for it or walk away fuming. She knew she should be responsible and complete her patrols and she knew the inexplicable magnetism between Draco and herself was not just foolish, but also unspeakably dangerous for both of them. However, for once in her life, Hermione Granger wanted to be the reckless and irresponsible one, and she wasn't willing to give him up just yet.

"Yes, Malfoy. I want you. Let's go," Hermione said, in a breathy voice that was unlike her own.

He checked the corridor and then hoisted her up in his arms, heightening her arousal even more. She moved her mouth onto his neck and started kissing and sucking on it, unable to wait to get a taste of his skin.

_I need this so much. I need him to want me. I need him inside of me. I need to please him so that we can keep doing this._

"Oh, Granger, you're in so much trouble tonight. I'm going to show you exactly why you shouldn't go to that party with McLaggen. Just remember, anything he can do, I guarantee I can do it better for you."

Hermione didn't argue; she just continued nuzzling into Draco's neck and focusing all her attention on getting him as worked up as she already was. As she became more and more aroused, she found she cared less and less about him making statements like that. She actually enjoyed the possessiveness he was showing towards her.

When they entered the room, he dropped her down on the bed and immediately started removing his clothes. "Strip," he commanded. "I can't wait much longer."

_Damn. I can't wait much longer, either. I need you._

Draco proceeded to show her exactly how good he was with his hands and mouth, giving her commentary after every orgasm about how McLaggen would never be able to give her this much pleasure, how the prick wouldn't take the time to make sure she was a writhing mess before plunging into her. When he had her in that state — whimpering and begging for him to take her — he pinned her hands above her head like he had in the hallway and finally entered her. Her brain was so fogged with lust that she could barely remember her own name.

Hermione looked up into his eyes and saw an intense, bright silver color staring back at her. In that moment, something strange happened. She felt him enter her mind and all of her current emotions flooded out — desire, joy, uncertainty, and trepidation. Once she got it all under control, she felt his emotions come back at her, almost mirroring hers, although she could also feel excitement and sorrow at the same time.

"Did you feel all of that?" Draco gasped.

She nodded her response, and he increased his pace. She hitched her legs higher on his back, somehow drawing him in deeper, and she came apart underneath him.

"Oh, Draco, yes!"

He quickly followed before flipping onto his back, allowing her to lay on his chest while they caught their breath. After a few minutes, she asked, "What was that?"

"I think it was unintentional Legilimency. After your feelings came out, were you wondering what mine were?"

"Maybe subconsciously, but I was feeling a little distracted," Hermione replied.

His hands stroked up and down her back. "I wonder why we can both get through each other's shields. I know you're a decent Occlumens."

"I know you're more than decent at it. I had a hard time nudging you when I wanted to meet again."

Draco kissed the top of her head. "I was taught from a young age. My father considers it a vital skill for a Malfoy, even though he's rubbish at it."

Hermione froze. They weren't supposed to talk about his family or the war. She wanted to keep the conversation going, but knew she had to tread carefully. "Well, it can be useful. Harry and Ron are rubbish at it, too. I've been trying to get them to practice."

"You're so brilliant, Granger. If anyone can teach them, it's definitely you," he commented.

"Thank you." She was genuinely touched by the compliment. "Look, I know this isn't really playing it cool, but will I see you again before the holiday?"

"If I can find the time, I'll nudge you. Are you in a hurry to leave tonight? I just need a few more minutes to recover."

"I'm supposed to be tutoring fourth years in Transfiguration in the Gryffindor common room at half nine. If they don't find me, they'll ask Harry where I am, and he'll find me on his map," she rambled.

"Map?" He asked.

Hermione froze. Shite. "Yeah, it shows him where in the castle certain people are, like a locator spell. We all set it up together so we could find each other more easily for the DA last year."

She couldn't believe how easily the lie rolled off her tongue. Draco looked appeased and checked his watch. "It's nine, you should probably start getting dressed." He made no move to let her go.

"I'll stay a few more minutes for another round if we can make it quick. Let me just send a quick Patronus to Harry."

Hermione picked her wand up from the bedside table without moving off of him. Draco watched in awe as the silver otter burst from the tip of her wand and she spoke to it. When it swam away through the air, she caught his expression. "What? You've never seen a Patronus before?"

Draco shook his head. "I've seen Potter's, when we played that prank on him in third year. I thought it was even harder to send messages with them, though."

She smirked. "Well, I'm feeling particularly happy right now, so it was easy. That's what you have to do, you know, to make one — think of a happy memory and focus on it while you're casting. It's much harder to do when there are Dementors around, or so Harry says."

"Right," Draco said.

Hermione looked at him. "If I'm honest with you, I usually have a bit of trouble with that spell. I barely had to concentrate on a happy memory today because I was so content and looking forward to round two."

Draco turned and gently set her down on the bed. "Well, Granger, I'm just about ready. I think we should pass the rest of the time with my face buried between your thighs, don't you agree?"

Hermione moaned and her brain shut off as she watched Draco's blond head moving down her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone can see things starting to shift a bit for these two... 
> 
> I am so excited to post the next piece of the present story. For those of you in the Strictly Dramione group on Facebook, Rachel talked about this chapter a bit when she and Claire were live a couple of months ago. We finally get to see Draco learning about being an Alpha... and a very awkward conversation between mother and son. It will answer some of the questions I've been getting about how Draco didn't know he was an Alpha. We'll also be hearing from another character on the subject later on!
> 
> Over the past couple of weeks, I've barely been able to string together 12 words I like for this story... and then 6000 words came out yesterday. I'm happy to say I'm at a grand total of 126,000, and things are starting to wrap up. I'm going to guess ~150,000 will do it. My goal is to be all done and start posting twice a week in June. Let's hope my mind doesn't get all blocked up again!
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and leaving comments. I enjoy responding to them and hearing what you think. If you have questions, throw them at me! If they're answered later in the story, I'll let you know or try to answer them without giving too much away!


	10. Awkward Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Saturday's chapter was on the shorter side and this one is, as well, I'm letting you have it early. The next one isn't much longer. Getting the present story going is essentially giving you a whole lot of background that I don't want to drag out.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy a bit of awkward mother/son Alpha explanation. It won't give you the whole story, but it will certainly tell you why Draco didn't know.
> 
> Beta'd by LaBelladoneX, minus the last few bits of dialogue. If you find any errors, they're all mine.

**3rd May 2002**

The morning after the Victory Ball, Draco headed into the library at Malfoy Manor. What the fuck was an Alpha? Why did being an Alpha make him want to take Granger on every surface in Hogwarts when he was sixteen? He thought it was just his teenage libido, but she knew something he didn’t. He needed to find out, but he didn’t know where to start, and was about to start pulling books at random when his mother startled him. 

“Draco? What are you doing in here so early on a Sunday morning?”

He took a deep breath. He had kept his doomed affair with Granger quiet for so long. If he asked his mother about this, she may have the answers he needed, but she would also want answers in return. 

“I need to know about being an Alpha. I’ve been informed that I am one, and I don’t even know what it means.”

Narcissa Malfoy didn’t freeze often, but she did as soon as the word ‘Alpha’ had left her son’s lips. “Lucius never explained the, um, designations in wizarding sexuality to you?”

“Is this like the birds and the bees talk, Mother?”

“It should have been included with it, yes,” she said warily.

Draco sighed. “We can add it to the list of ways Lucius failed me then, Mother, because I have no idea.”

“Ultimately, Draco, it doesn’t matter unless you come across an Omega witch who hasn’t been claimed by another Alpha,” Narcissa explained. “If an Omega is in your vicinity and she has not been claimed, then you will feel inexplicably drawn to her, especially if she is over the age of twenty. If she is younger, you may still feel her, but that connection is weak unless you have… relations… with her.”

Well, that answered what Hermione was and why his craving for her grew steadily throughout all of sixth year. 

“But, Draco, what is bringing this on? I know Astoria is not an Omega. They’re usually tiny little things and already claimed by your age.”

“Tiny like Hermione Granger?”

Narcissa’s face went even paler. “No, she can’t be. She’s so assertive, and she’s certainly never backed down from Alphas. It’s in the nature of an Omega to submit.”

“She is the one who told me I’m an Alpha, Mother. Sit down, I need to tell you something and you may faint.”

A voice he hadn’t heard strongly since the war spoke up in his mind. 

**She’s mine. My Omega. I need to protect her. He can’t have her. She’s mine.**

“When I was at Hogwarts sixth year and terrified of everything going on, I may have had  _ relations _ with her,” he said, his voice just above a whisper.

“Oh, Draco, no! How many times?”

“Mother, I honestly don’t know. A few times first term. Pretty much two nights a week for most of second term when I wasn’t busy with the Vanishing Cabinet.”

His mother looked horrified. “Was she fully matured at that age? Were you?”

“I don’t know what you mean! The sex was different from anything else I’ve had in my life and I always wanted her. I thought it was just me being a teenaged male,” he explained.

She wandlessly summoned a book from a low shelf. “Look at the chapter on knotting. I can’t talk about this with you. You’re my son and it’s bloody embarrassing. Your father was supposed to do all of this.”

Draco’s eyes widened as his eyes skimmed over some fairly graphic images of knotted penises. “My, uh, you know, has never done that before. So no, not fully matured, I guess, but it always seemed larger with her.”

His mother’s eyes squeezed shut. “God damnit, Lucius, you were supposed to handle this! I cannot believe I have to engage our son in a conversation about his penis!”

“Should I try talking to his portrait?” Draco asked.

She sighed. “No, I will get over my discomfort. The fact that your penis was larger with her means she was starting to mature. Female Omegas usually finish maturing by eighteen, but I’m guessing she may have taken longer because of what she endured during the war. It certainly explains why you were so distressed when Bella had her.”

“Something in my head was screaming at me to protect her and that she was mine,” he replied.

“Oh, Dragon, why didn’t you ever tell me? I wouldn’t have tried to get you to marry,” Narcissa said.

“Mother, she had already married Ron Weasley. I didn’t think she would ever forgive me for just fucking standing there while Bella  _ Crucio’d _ her over and over again. She’s barely been cordial to me until last night.”

Narcissa smiled. “She looked lovely last night. I wish I could still wear dresses like that. She looked like a Slytherin queen.”

“That’s what I told her, and then she asked me about Astoria. I stuck to pleasantries and then I could…” He trailed off.

“You could what?”

“I could smell her — it was like my face was right against her skin again. I told her she was supposed to be mine, and then I could smell her even more. It was like I was drowning in it. I dream about her almost every night,” he confessed.

Narcissa’s hand went to her mouth. “She started to go into heat in the middle of the ball just from talking to you?” Seeing the confused look on her son’s face, she cursed her dead husband again. “Did she start to get flushed? Were her eyes dilated?” 

He nodded.

“I’m not saying this to be offensive, Draco, so don’t take it that way. Omegas go into a heat when they are most fertile, like dogs. She’s going to be, um, very uncomfortable if she does not find sexual gratification over the next few days. All of the physiological specifics are in that book. We’re just lucky she had sense enough to leave before she put you into rut.”

**Sexual gratification?**

**No, he can’t be touching her. She’s my Omega. I need to find her and help her. He can’t make her feel the way I can…**

Unless…

“Do you think her husband is an Alpha?”

Narcissa laughed. “The way he followed Potter around? Not likely. He’s tall, but he doesn’t have your broad shoulders. Body types are very specific with these designations. It’s actually a little strange. Also, if he were an Alpha, he would have claimed her. If she is being pushed into heat by simply talking to you, she’s not been claimed by anyone.”

**Good. She’s mine. No one else can have her like I can.**

“Mother, this has been spectacularly awkward, but thank you.”

“Dragon, I think I have to say a few more things. One, you are married to Astoria. I know you feel like you need to claim the Omega, but you cannot. Two, she is also a married woman. If you claim her, you will basically be soulbound. If you think you’re in pain now, it’s nothing compared to what you’ll feel like if you’re soul bonded to one woman and married to another.” Narcissa brought her hand to her forehead and sighed.

“Astoria has done nothing wrong, nor has Ronald Weasley. They may not have been aware she was an Omega when they married since it is very rare for a Muggle-born to have that designation. Three, since she went into heat at a Ministry function, the other Alphas that were there may try to find her and claim her. You will feel the urge to fight them, and you cannot do that, Draco.”

“What do you mean they will try to claim her?” 

Narcissa sighed again. “The less honorable ones will try to woo her away from her husband. They may be able to if she goes into heat again since her husband will not be able to give her the kind of gratification she needs during that time. If there are any truly despicable Alphas that find her, they may try to take her against her will.”

**NO! NO! NO! SHE IS MINE!**

“Mother, if she’s in danger and I see it, I will protect her. I can’t just stand by again.”

“I know, Draco, but if that happens, you may be tempted to try to bite her and claim her. Once you do that, there is no going back. Do you think she would leave her husband? Her husband who is probably at home dealing with a wife who needs more than he can give her, but is probably still trying anyway…”

He raked his hands through his hair. “I don’t know if she would. I would leave Astoria for her, Galleons be damned. I can make more money. I haven’t been able to forget her over the past five years.”

Narcissa shook her head. “You know this girl better than I do, Draco, and even  _ I _ don’t think she will leave him. They were best friends before they were married. She loves him, even if her inner Omega wants you.”

“Mother, I can’t just rely on what I think I know in this situation. I know they were, or are, best friends, but with the way she was looking at me at the ball… I just need to talk to her. I need to know for sure,” Draco replied.

She just stared at him for a minute, and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Finally, she spoke. “I understand, Draco. If it’s something you need to do, then do it. Just know that it’s likely to get messy and that things may not go your way.”

Draco stood and started heading for the door, his mind reeling about these revelations. He took the book about Alphas and Omegas with him, ready to read every page and learn more about the specifics of their situation. He honestly felt a bit like Hermione right now — running off with a book in hand, desperate to solve some mysterious problem.

“Draco,” Narcissa’s voice rang, halting him. “You do know I just want you to be happy, right?”

He turned to face her again. “Of course, Mother. You’ve always wanted me to be happy.”

Narcissa rose and walked over to him. She reached up and put a hand on his cheek, making him feel like he was a child again. Not in a bad way, but in a somewhat unfamiliar way.

“I loved your father, but I almost wish I had raised you on my own sometimes,” she stated wistfully. “Your happiness should have been our primary concern, and we allowed that monster to—”

Draco stopped her, surprising her with an embrace. “Mother,  _ you _ didn’t allow him to do anything. He would have killed both of us if we had put up a fight about the mission. Just let it go.”

“But the Dark Mark, being a Death Eater, that’s what has determined your life since you were sixteen, Draco. If I had been stronger, I would’ve left your father after the first time he got mixed up with Voldemort, and you could’ve been happy,” she daydreamed aloud.

He shook his head and forced a small smile, wanting to reassure her. He would have loved a life where he wasn’t offered up to Voldemort in his father’s place. He would have loved being away from the disappointment and diatribes he had endured from his father, but he didn’t want to exacerbate his mother’s guilt. “Mother, it’s all in the past. I — no, we — we need to move on from all of this. That’s what I’m going to try to do now. I’m going to think of a way to talk to Hermione, and I’m going to let it all go. Hopefully I read her right last night and she wants the same.”

“I hope she does, Dragon. I hope you can find a way to have some kind of relationship with her,” Narcissa replied.

“I hope so, too,” he said, and then he made his way out of the library.


	11. Harry Potter and the Alpha Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse the lame chapter title. I really couldn't help myself. I came up with it late one night and couldn't stop laughing.
> 
> I did post a chapter on Wednesday, so if you haven't read it, backtrack one!
> 
> Beta credit to LaBelladoneX, as always!

**4th May 2002**

 

Draco devoured the book his mother gave him on Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. When he read what an Omega’s heat was like without an Alpha, he wanted to go to Hermione immediately. Knowing that she was in pain because Weasley couldn’t possibly give her what she needed was pure torture.

He was slowly starting to understand what had transpired between them during sixth year — they had formed a preliminary bond. But, since they were not considered fully mature at that time, a true soulbond could not be formed. His actions throughout the war had essentially been a betrayal to Hermione and he had damaged the bond. Draco had tried to use Legilimency to communicate with her when she, Potter, and Weasley were brought to Malfoy Manor, but he couldn’t reach her.

It had been two days since the Victory Ball, and Draco was going crazy thinking about the heat since he knew it lasted about three days; she would be in the worst part of it now. He was absentmindedly looking out the office window into the gardens when a Floo call came through.

“Malfoy? Are you around?” Harry Potter’s head was in his Floo.

“I’m here. What do you need, Potter?”

“Can I come through? We need to talk.”

Draco nodded his assent.

“Malfoy, please tell me Hermione was delirious — she said that the two of you were screwing nearly all of sixth year and that you’re an Alpha.”

“She wasn’t delirious. We were seeing each other regularly from November until the night before I used the Vanishing Cabinet. Surprisingly enough, she was the only reason I stayed somewhat sane that year.”

Harry groaned. “Fucking seriously!? That’s why she was defending you all bloody year?”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Defending me? To whom?”

“To me, Malfoy! From that time I saw you in Diagon Alley right before we went back to Hogwarts until the night Dumbledore died, I was saying you were a Death Eater! She adamantly said you weren’t and I had no proof.”

“Well, I glamoured my Mark every time except the last one. I wanted her to see it and know that things between us were over. I couldn’t let my father or bloody Voldemort find out I was shagging a Muggle-born on the sly,” Draco replied. “Also, one of our main stipulations to keep the peace and the sex hot was that we weren’t allowed to talk about the war, or my family.”

“What a mess this is.”

“How did you find out, Potter? Is she coherent?”

“No, she’s in the stage of her heat where she won’t let Ron near her. She’s locked herself in their spare bedroom and is, uh, trying to take care of herself. Apparently she’s developed some charms to make a Muggle sex toy simulate sex with an Alpha. It’s not perfect, but it’s helped her this past year.”

Draco looked at Harry incredulously. “That’s a visual. Is there anything she can’t do? Doesn’t she own an apothecary?”

Harry nodded. “She does. And no, there isn’t much that Hermione can’t do. She’s doing a lot of research using her own blood to try to help future generations of Omegas because it’s been very hard for her. Back to your original question—she told Ron about you after he helped her come down from the first wave of the heat. He always comes to me about this stuff when she’s basically left the building, so to speak.”

“Who else knows about her?” Draco asked.

“The whole Weasley family. Ron’s older brother Charlie is an Alpha and could tell she was an Omega after the war when he spent more time around her. He’s made it a point to keep his distance from her since she’s unclaimed and married to his brother. I think Luna Lovegood and maybe Neville. Her business partner, Padma Patil, but Hermione made her take a Wizard’s Oath to never tell Parvati since she’s a journalist.”

“So Charlie Weasley told her she was an Omega?”

“No. Somehow, she already knew. We’ve never been able to figure out how since it’s not like this kind of thing is taught at Hogwarts. We all know Hermione is probably the most well-read person ever, but I think someone else told her. She flat out refused to tell us how she knew, so we figured it was the mystery Alpha who told her. Now I’m really curious,” Harry said.

Draco stared into the fire. “I don’t know how I’m going to stay away from her, Potter. You don’t know what it was like sixth year. I’ve never felt anything like that other than with her. I don’t think it’s only the Omega thing, either. It nearly killed me when she saw the Mark and verbally eviscerated me.”

“Listen, Malfoy. Hermione is like my sister, and I already know way more than I ever wanted to about her sex life. I don’t want specifics from you in that regard, but I need to know if you’re planning to approach her about all of this.”

“I have to. If I wasn’t such a bloody coward, and you lot were never brought to Malfoy Manor, I would have tried to get her back after I was cleared of all charges. By that time, though, she and Weasley were pictured in the paper and she looked so happy. I didn’t want to ruin it for her, and I figured if she still wanted me, she would come and talk to me. Before I knew it, they were engaged and then married.”

Draco paced the length of the room, feeling more out of control than he had in ages. Talking to Harry bloody Potter wasn’t easy for him, but the Chosen One apparently knew about the sixth year trysts. “After they were married, I wanted to go to her. I wanted to kill Weasley and take back what was mine. Every time I saw them out in public, his fucking hands were on her in some way, and it just made me think of what was going on behind closed doors. She was supposed to be mine, Potter! I craved her like a drug, and I couldn’t let myself anywhere near her!”

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his already messy black hair. “Ron thought you would want to talk to her at the very least. He knows how this is all going to end for him — he says it’s one of two ways. One, he tries to hold on to Hermione and makes her miserable because he’s not an Alpha and now she knows for sure that she still wants you. Or two, he lets her go and makes himself miserable because he’s giving up his wife to a person he’s never particularly liked when he’s been in love with Hermione since we were fourteen years old.”

Draco shook his head. “There’s one thing none of you are considering. I’m also married, and it’s not a simple marriage. I have a bloody contract and a wife who can basically choose to hold me hostage. I might be able to date or sleep with Hermione, but there’s a chance it will never be anything more than that — regardless of what I want.”

“You can date or sleep around and not violate the contract?”

Draco smirked. “We used the standard Malfoy contract. I’m allowed to take a mistress if I choose to.”

Harry shook his head. “It’s like all purebloods still live in the 18th century, I swear to Merlin.”

Harry and Draco talked for a bit longer, catching up. Harry had to make an effort to get to know the man if there was a chance he could end up with Hermione. He only knew the arrogant teenaged version of Draco Malfoy. While they both worked in the Ministry, they rarely saw each other.

Malfoy was working as a Curse-Breaker, slowly helping the Ministry sort through all the items confiscated from Death Eaters and their families after the war. A large portion of the items had been seized from Malfoy Manor, though Narcissa and Draco had willingly let the Aurors search the house from top to bottom, including all of the secret rooms they knew about. Lucius remained tight-lipped while he was still alive. He had died a year ago in Azkaban, giving up completely when Narcissa and Draco refused to visit him.

The Malfoy matriarch came into the office and nearly stumbled when she saw Harry Potter sitting with her son. “Mr. Potter, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?”

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy. I just came to discuss something with Draco.”

“Is Mrs. Granger-Weasley okay?” She asked, letting him know that she was aware of the situation without saying it outright.

Harry was shocked. “Yes, Hermione is doing okay. She’s a bit, um, uncomfortable, but it isn’t anything she hasn’t experienced before.”

“So she went into a full heat?” Narcissa dropped all niceties and innuendo.

“Yes, she did. Ron was able to help her the first night and then part of the second day, but now she’s locked herself away. This isn’t unusual, other than the fact her heat came on early,” Harry explained, feeling creepy knowing about his best friend’s normal heat cycles.

“How early?” Draco and Narcissa exclaimed in unison.

“About a month,” Harry replied.

“And you didn’t touch her at all, Draco?” Narcissa asked.

“No, I got close enough to whisper once, but I never touched her. She stepped away before I could.”

Harry looked at both of them. “Her heat started coming on in the afternoon. Ron seems to think she was getting worked up about seeing you that night.”

“This situation is worse than I thought,” Narcissa stated. “If she’s going into heat when she’s simply anticipating seeing you, then the bond you two had in school is somehow repairing itself. You _really_ haven’t had any contact with her recently, Draco, before the ball?”

“No! I told you! Since she and Weasley got married, I’ve been trying to avoid seeing her. I work and I come home because I’m afraid I’ll see her if I go out!”

“I wish we knew a living Omega,” Narcissa mused. “The only one I knew of was killed during the first war, and both of the Alphas that vied for her affections were also killed. One in the first war, and one in the second.”

Harry’s mind was whirring. “Who were they?”

Narcissa let out a long sigh. “Your parents and Severus Snape. That’s part of the reason you were powerful enough at seventeen to defeat Voldemort and to cast a Patronus so young. The children of Alphas and Omegas are generally more magically powerful.”

“Are Omegas always Muggle-born?” Harry asked.

“Not usually, no. But it seems the fates might have been trying to unite the two sides of the war with these specific two Omegas.”

“It didn’t work out, though. Snape called my mum a Mudblood during their fifth year and they never reconciled after that,” Harry explained.

“He never forgave himself for it, either, Mr. Potter. Especially since after that, another Alpha claimed the woman he thought of as his Omega. I am assuming you did something equally foolish to drive Hermione away, Draco?”

“You mean like showing her my Dark Mark and letting Death Eaters into the castle the next day?” He bit out sarcastically. “Or maybe like letting her be _Crucio’d_ by my aunt while I just stood there? Yeah, definitely foolish, Mother.”

“Sarcasm is not necessary, Draco. Please remember those were your father’s choices and not my own that led us down that path. I only stopped you from stepping in with Bella because I didn’t know the extent of the situation and I didn’t want her to kill you,” Narcissa scolded.

“I’m sorry, Mother,” Draco replied, chastened.

In the midst of it all, Harry bit back a grin. The sight of Draco Malfoy being scolded by his mother reminded him of Ron’s reactions every time Molly caught him in the pantry. If only they realised they were quite alike when in trouble.

Narcissa smiled. “If the bond really is repairing itself, I think she’s coming to terms with everything from the war finally and is starting to forgive you.”

“Why do you think that?” Draco asked.

“Why else would she suddenly be so affected by the mere thought of seeing you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to comment on this week. I know we're all dying for D&H to meet up again... two weeks, my friends. Next Saturday will be a flashback (one that is a bit more than just lemony) and then we'll see our favorite pair together again in the present.


	12. Sixth Year, December 1996, Slughorn's Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! I may have mentioned this in my response to some of your comments, but this may be my favorite flashback. I have three that are nearly all equally ranked in my mind. This one and the next one are two of them, the other will be the last lemony one!
> 
> My wonderful beta, LaBelladoneX, featured this story for WIP Wednesday on the Strictly Dramione Facebook page. If you're joining in as a result of that, welcome to my little Omegaverse! I hope you enjoy your stay. 
> 
> So, let's get to the part you're all waiting for, right?

Despite Malfoy’s warnings, Hermione decided to go to the party with Cormac. Of course, Cormac didn’t keep this quiet — he wanted everyone to know he was taking her. She felt like he was trying to stake a claim over her, and it made Hermione a little sick. The voice inside her head agreed, which was even more confusing, because the voice usually liked it when Malfoy was possessive and jealous. 

Since it became common knowledge that they were going to the party together, Malfoy had been pointedly ignoring her. He wouldn’t meet her gaze and she hadn’t caught him looking at her at all. Hermione felt like she had mucked everything up, but when she really thought about it, were three sexual encounters really something that could be mucked up? It wasn’t like Malfoy was her boyfriend.

_ Not my boyfriend, no, but I miss him. I want him. Why won’t he look at me? _

On the night of the party, Hermione wore a fitted pink dress and Ginny did her hair and makeup. “Hermione, I can’t believe you’re actually going to this party with McLaggen. You know he’s going to try and get into your knickers, right? He’s made it quite clear he wants to shag you rotten.”

Hermione scoffed. “I told him we were going as friends. I know he fancies me, but he doesn’t really know me, Gin. I will not be shagging him tonight.”

_ No, if I’m lucky, I’ll be shagging Draco Malfoy within an inch of his life and showing him that he cannot ignore me. I am going to get on my knees and show him I can please him, even if he is extraordinarily pissed at me. _

“I’ll keep an eye out and make sure he doesn’t corner you. Although, if I were you, maybe I  _ would _ consider shagging him. I’ve heard he’s excellent,” Ginny teased, fanning herself.

“Yeah, still not going to happen. I’d rather come back here and pleasure myself than let Cormac into my knickers,” Hermione deadpanned.

_ If I can’t find Malfoy, that’s exactly my plan. I will come back here and touch myself and think of him while I’m doing it. Then, tomorrow at breakfast, I’ll try to send him an image with Legilimency. I bet that would please him. _

Ginny’s face turned beet red and she nearly choked on her own saliva. “Gods, Granger, you’re absolutely depraved. I love it.”

_ Oh, Ginny, if you only knew just how depraved I actually am… A Muggle-born, no, scratch that, a Mudblood shagging a notorious blood supremacist wanker in secret. Taking his cock down my throat and letting him fuck me any way he wants to… _

Hermione noticed herself flushing in the mirror and knew she had to stop thinking about Malfoy. It was time to get her game face on and figure out how to make it through the night without getting groped by bloody Cormac McLaggen.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco was furious the day of Slughorn’s Christmas party. He had told off half of the Slytherins for the smallest offenses, blasted some old furniture in the Room of Hidden Things to bits, and created a Howler to send to his father. Luckily, he got his impulses under control before he had actually sent it. He hexed a Hufflepuff for bumping into him in the hallway, and he had pushed Pansy away when she tried to comfort him. All in all, Granger’s date with McLaggen and the still-broken Vanishing Cabinet had turned him into a right beast.

Somehow, he had managed to completely ignore her after the news of her big date with Cormac McLaggen had spread through the school like Fiendfyre. Their eyes never met, and if he did look at her, he made sure his glance lasted no more than two seconds. She hadn’t caught him at all. Draco had found it extremely difficult not to attack McLaggen, but he couldn’t risk getting detentions or getting expelled. He had to remain at Hogwarts until his mission was complete.

**That wanker is taking MY GIRL to a party I couldn’t even get invited to because MY GIRL landed MY FATHER in bloody Azkaban and disgraced my family. How is this my life?**

Once he knew the party was underway, Draco headed towards the room it was being held in. He knew he shouldn’t, but he wanted to see Granger dressed up. He remembered how she had looked at the Yule Ball, and if she was anywhere near as stunning tonight as she was then, he was sure McLaggen would make it his mission to fuck her tonight. While Draco was sure Granger would be more satisfied in his bed, he didn’t want to chance McLaggen taking her. He had also heard the rumours of his prowess from the Slytherin girls gossiping about Mudblood Granger’s date with McLaggen. 

He couldn’t stand the thought of anyone else touching her.

**She’s mine. I am the only one who can take care of her properly. I know what she likes and what she needs.**

Draco Disillusioned himself and peered into the party. He saw Potter and Loony Lovegood talking to Slughorn. He assumed Granger would be nearby, but he couldn’t see her anywhere. He crept into the room and stood off to the side where no one would bump into him. 

People were dancing, and as soon as one of the couples left the floor, he saw her in McLaggen’s arms and moving to the slow tune. She was looking up at the fucker as he talked nearly nonstop, looking completely bored. Merlin, she was totally gorgeous. Hermione’s pink knee-length dress paired with small matching pink heels was plain but stunningly beautiful. Her hair was still curly, but the top layer was somehow restrained and pulled back from her face, showcasing her beautiful cheekbones and small nose. 

**She’s mine and he’s got his paws all over her.**

Draco watched as Hermione looked up and genuinely laughed at something McLaggen said. She was breathtaking, and all her attention was focused on the Gryffindor wanker. For a second, she must have felt his intense stare as she glanced over McLaggen’s shoulder and straight at him. Draco’s stomach flipped, and then he remembered she couldn’t actually see him standing there. Her face looked slightly crestfallen.

Then, like something out of a nightmare, a sprig of magical mistletoe sprouted above them. In order to clear magical mistletoe, a kiss on the mouth had to be shared, otherwise the pair would be trapped underneath it. Cormac McLaggen pointed it out to Granger, and she froze with her mouth slightly ajar. Draco watched in horror as the man holding his witch took advantage, bringing his lips down on hers and moving one hand to the back of her head and the other to the small of her back to hold her in place. He snogged her thoroughly, and when they broke apart, Hermione looked neither happy nor upset. 

Draco saw the most brilliant shade of Gryffindor red and stormed out of the room. He was so angry he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, and he crashed directly into Filch while still invisible. The caretaker managed to grab him and he was dragged back to the party of his nightmares. 

“I caught this one in the hallway! They’re invisible, so I don’t know who it is, but out of bed past curfew and sneaking around!” Filch exclaimed.

Slughorn flicked a lazy  _ Finite Incantatem _ at him and Draco was revealed to the party. Granger put her hand over her mouth in shock but Snape came to his rescue, escorting him from the room. 

“What were you thinking, Draco, walking around Disillusioned at night? You are already suspected of cursing Katie Bell!”

Draco sneered. “The girl I fancy is at that party with some other tosser and I wasn’t thinking!”

Snape looked horrified. “You’re chasing a girl? Draco, of all the absurd things I’ve ever heard, that just about tops the list! You have a mission to complete!”

He felt Snape try to enter his mind and threw up his Occlumency shields. “What are you looking for, Snape? It’s not going to work on me!”

“I want to know what girl is worth risking the mission for! I want to know how things are going with the mission so I can  _ help _ you!”

“I’m not risking the mission, I don’t need your help, and I just couldn’t stop myself! You don’t understand, in a few months I’ll likely never see her again,” Draco spat, revealing just enough that Snape wouldn’t question him further. He stormed off to the Room of Requirement, never looking back.

 

* * *

 

Little did Draco know, Snape didn’t have to ask any further. He knew who Draco was in pursuit of — both teenagers were starting to emit pheromones, especially when close to each other, and Snape could smell the heady scents of a rare compatibility and desire in the air. It was like he was back in seventh year watching James Potter and Lily Evans finally fall together.

He supposed it made a sick sort of sense. Fate chose a famous Muggle-born and the purest of purebloods for the roles of the Alpha and the Omega this time around, likely trying to bridge the gap and finally end the majority of blood prejudice that plagued their world. Snape knew he would have to watch over Hermione Granger for more than just her brilliant brain now.

 

* * *

 

Hermione made her excuses to McLaggen and ran into the corridor. She had seen the look of fury in Draco’s eyes, and his scent had flooded her nose from across the whole bloody room. The cold, minty smell was out of place there while she was standing next to Cormac, his arm around her waist and his chin nearly resting on the top of her head. She needed to distance herself from him and go after Draco, regardless of how suspicious it may look.

She headed towards the Room of Requirement quickly, swearing she could still smell him. He had walked this corridor a few minutes previously, but she didn’t think his scent should still be this present. As she breathed him in, she could feel her body responding. Her knickers were growing damp, her nipples were hardening, and she was starting to tremble a bit.

When she reached the doors, she thought of his bedroom, and it presented itself. He had made a mess of things inside of it; everything had been knocked off of the desk, his school robes and other clothing had been torn off and thrown on the floor, and an ornate mirror had been cracked. Draco was laying on the bed and pointedly ignoring her. She took a few steps closer.

“Granger, go back to your date. I don’t want you here,” he drawled.

“Malfoy, I’ve told Cormac I’m going to bed for the night and to leave me be. I don’t know what you think you saw, but  _ he _ held me in place and snogged me under that mistletoe. I didn’t want that,” she replied.

“Granger, seriously, get the fuck out of here! I’m not taking his sloppy seconds.”

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. “I came to find you right away! You’re behaving like the same spoiled child you always have been. I’m here, I’m not with him, so why don’t you get over it?!”

“Don’t you fucking get it? I will never get to be that for you. I will never get to take you to a party as my date. I will never get to take you out anywhere. All this will ever be is shagging between the two of us!” Draco shouted, causing Hermione to freeze.

_ Oh! I want more, too! I want to be yours, but I know you’re right! _

 

* * *

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Draco realized he had just essentially told Granger he wanted more from their arrangement than sex. He had admitted he was jealous, which he was sure she had already known. Now she stood frozen in front of him, probably trying to figure out what to say. He could smell her desire; they only had to be in the same room together for a few minutes before the summery scent of strawberries started making its way toward him. He had started sitting all the way across the room from her in class to avoid it for as long as possible.

“Granger, you don’t have to come up with something to say. I don’t know what it is between us, but I feel like I’ve been dosed with Amortentia every time we’re near each other. You are the only one I want — at least right now — and I can never have you. Not fully.”

Hermione’s brown eyes met his. He felt like she could see right through him, and a sudden burst of feelings — affection, desire, contentment, and a tinge of sadness — swept over him. He reciprocated, sending her his longing, desire, and a bit of sadness and anger. Sadness that she could never really be his. Anger because they were on two separate sides of a war when they were so young.

She approached the bed, climbed up beside him, and put her head on his bare chest. 

“I do feel it, you know. Right now, or almost any time we’re within reach of each other, I want to touch you. It’s not even always sexual. I want to stand in front of you and have your arms around me. I want to hold your hand. I want everyone to know you’re mine, Draco.”

He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her onto him so she was still resting her head on his chest and ran his hands up and down her back. 

“Hermione, do you know what’s happening between us?” He whispered.

He heard her inhale sharply when he used her first name, her small body start to heat. It was the most bizarre thing, like she was flushing from head to toe just from a word. 

“I don’t, I’ve never felt like this before. But I can’t say I hate it. Right now, I just feel safe and content in your arms, and if I’m honest, a bit like I want you to get me out of this dress and shag me until I pass out.”

Draco smirked and his hands moved to the zipper he’d felt on the back of her dress. He started pulling it down slowly, the sound of the teeth parting adding to their anticipation, her breathing becoming more shallow. When the zipper was all the way down, he rolled them over so Hermione was on her back. He knelt to the side of her and pulled at the straps of the dress, removing them from her small shoulders. Hermione arched and wriggled, helping him in his quest to get her naked. 

Once the dress was on the floor, he focused on undoing the ankle straps of her shoes and removing those, as well. Hermione was now lying on his bed wearing only a pale pink lace bra and knickers, looking completely soft and feminine and like a dream. A dream he never really knew he had, but he was starting to feel he couldn’t live without.

Hermione sat up and reached for Draco’s belt. “You’re wearing more clothes than I am. It’s not fair,” she purred in his ear, while she quickly helped him out of his trousers.

“Much better,” she said. Her hand moved to the front of his shorts, and she started stroking him. 

“Hermione, lay back. You can have your turn later. I want mine first,” he said in an assertive voice. Again, to his astonishment, she complied without a fight. 

**So strange, but she’s such a good girl when I have her like this.**

Draco knelt between her calves and started kissing up her right leg. He sucked on the skin behind her knee, and she whimpered. He could smell her desire becoming stronger, and his scent started to mix with hers. He continued the journey up her inner thigh until he reached her apex, teasingly licking the edge of the silky lace as she cried out.

“Draco, please, I need you!”

She was still using his given name. He liked the husky sound of it right now — it turned him on even more, sending pulses of desire straight to his cock. He sucked on the wet lace covering her center. “Oh, Hermione, so wet for me and we’ve only just begun. You can wait a bit longer.”

He mirrored his ministrations up the other leg, and he grabbed her knickers with his teeth, gently tugging them down while she lifted her hips off the bed to assist. Once the knickers were gone, he looked up at Hermione's face. She was flushed and obviously aroused. The pink color of her skin was slowly becoming darker than that of her bra, and he knew he’d be giving in to her demands soon.

Draco brought his fingers to her clit, slowly rubbing it in no special pattern. He watched as her eyes squeezed shut and she let out a deep moan. Her folds were glistening, coated in her slick juices. Hermione planted her heels on the mattress and arched up, trying to increase the pressure of his fingers on her.

He kept his fingers on her, but stretched out on the bed beside her. “No, no, lioness. Lay flat and let me bring you my way,” he whispered in her ear.

Hermione turned her head to the side and started to kiss him passionately. In the heat of the moment, he forgot the slow torture he had planned and increased the friction on her bundle of nerves. She moaned into his mouth, and he was lost in her. Draco’s patience was gone, and he needed to make her come as soon as possible. He moved his fingers inside of her, making sure his palm was still rubbing against her clit as he thrust his fingers in and out. Hermione was still kissing him, and her hands had moved into his hair, like they always did.

After a couple of minutes, he found her g-spot and focused all of his attention on it. Within seconds, she had broken the kiss, moaning louder. He felt her stiffen and then let go, her walls spasmodic against his fingers.

“Oh, Gods, yes! Draco, please, I need you to fuck me.”

Draco removed his fingers and tugged her onto her side. She was facing away from him, and he unclasped her bra. She grabbed the front of it and tossed it on the floor as he kicked his shorts off and brought one hand to his cock, stroking it gently. He slipped his other arm under Hermione’s neck and pulled her snugly against him, entering and spooning her from behind.

“Fuck, Hermione, your cunt is so tight this way,” he groaned.

She whimpered, and he knew it was a combination of his words and the sex making her needy. He increased his pace, using long, hard strokes. Quicker than he thought possible, she was trembling against him. He held her as tight as he could and brought his lips to her ear, sucking on her lobe and feeling the corresponding clench on his cock.

“Come for me, Hermione. I can feel you’re almost there,” he breathed into her ear.

Hermione screamed his name and rode out her orgasm. When it was over, she turned her upper body and captured Draco’s lips. He was still stroking in and out of her. She pulled away and turned to face him fully.

“Lie on your back, Draco.”

He turned over and she climbed on top of him. Hermione saw his eyes roaming her body, and she leaned forward to kiss him again. She moved her hips so her slick sex was running up and down the length of his rock-hard prick. He groaned, grabbing her hips, lifting her a bit so he could position himself at her entrance and she could slide down onto him. Hermione sat up and they started moving together, her eyes locking on his while she took him deeper.

“Oh, Malfoy, you feel amazing,” she moaned. “I love having you inside of me.” Draco responded with a harder thrust that made her cry out in pleasure. “Please do that again!”

She felt him shift underneath her and realized he was sitting up. He leaned back against the pillows and wrapped his arms around her. They moved together, skin sliding against skin. Hermione leaned forward and he sucked a nipple into his mouth. She moaned deeply, her breasts sensitive from being ignored through all their activity thus far. He brought a hand to the other nipple, rolling it between his fingers.

Draco let go of the nipple in his mouth and looked into her eyes, whispering, “I’m so close, Granger. Think you’re close enough to come with me?”

Hermione nodded. “Rub my clit, Malfoy. I’m close, but I’ll need a little extra help.”

His fingers moved between them, following her command and flicking her clit in time with his thrusts. They were breathing heavily, gasping against each other, and Hermione’s legs started to shake. Her pussy squeezed tightly, and she felt Draco shoot a hot spurt of come inside of her. She was sure there was moaning and grunting involved, but it seemed she was temporarily deaf, all of her energy focused on their mutual climaxes.

Draco shimmied down so he was lying on his back again, and she settled against his chest. His hand started stroking her back, holding her in place. The little voice inside her head was telling her to remain there, holding him inside of her. Hermione tilted her head up and kissed him again.

“I’m sorry for upsetting you,” she whispered.

He kissed her forehead. “Granger, despite what I’d like to think, I know I have no claim over you. I acted like a total arsehole. I’m sorry, too.”

“Are you going home for the holidays?” She asked.

“Unfortunately.”

Sensing his discomfort, Hermione started rambling about her plans to spend the holidays at home instead of with the Weasleys and Harry this year. She decided to tell him about her Muggle traditions, such as going to see a ballet performance with her mother and shopping with her father.

“My father is fascinated with Diagon Alley, especially Gringotts. He loves going to exchange money,” she said.

“Granger, I don’t think it’s safe for you to take your parents into wizarding London right now,” Draco replied quietly. “You’re too well-known as a Muggle-born. It could be dangerous.”

“Do you know something, Draco?”

He sighed. “Nothing specific. I know things are getting more active and I don’t want you or your parents to be hurt, Hermione. If you weren’t best friends with Potter, I think you’d be safe still, but since you’re _ you _ , they may try to use you to get to Potter.”

Hermione nodded. “I’ll tell him I already bought gifts for everyone in Hogsmeade, then. Can I ask you to make me one promise, Draco?”

He looked into her eyes. “I will, if I can,” he answered, wishing he could promise her everything she could ever want.

“If you think my parents will be in danger at any point, please tell me. I know you aren’t privy to most things while you’re here, but if you find out anything over the holidays, please tell me. I don’t want them pulled into a war that they can’t understand,” Hermione pleaded.

“Have you told them anything?” Draco inquired.

She shook her head. “They wouldn’t have let me come back to Hogwarts if I did. They knew I was injured in the Department of Mysteries, but Dumbledore made it out to be an accident and skirted around the truth.”

“I’ll tell you if they’re in danger, although I think it’s more of a  _ when _ than an  _ if. _ So I’d start coming up with a plan to hide them, if I were you,” he said.

“Thank you,” she breathed, and dropped her head back to his chest, allowing him to hold her and trusting him to help her keep her parents safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week, there will be two chapters- one on Tuesday, and one on Friday. I'll be wrapped up in a friend's wedding all day on Saturday. I figured it would be better to post a day early, rather than a day late!
> 
> We'll see Hermione coming back to Earth after her heat... and Ron's reaction. But I know you'll all be excited about Friday's chapter. *wink wink*


	13. Same About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tuesday update I promised was nearly forgotten! Luckily, I had to sit at my desk for something else and I remembered to pop on.
> 
> Thanks and love to LaBelladoneX - she's the best. She even found someone to Alpha what's written so far so I know what exactly needs to be wrapped up before the official end of the story. I said I wanted to be done by June, but it's looking more and more likely that I will finish by July instead. Just keeping you updated!
> 
> Ok, so let's check in on Hermione and Ron...

 

I just felt a wave, an emotion,

 and right then I knew that everything had changed

A whole side of you that went missin' is gone

And all I'd thought of you is wrong

Gotta step away, for perspective

Need to take a chance to clear my head

Don't wanna understand your position,

Oughta wash my hands of you and run

Think I lost my nerve, like I lost you

Held trapped by what we were

No, I'll never feel the same

Same about you

Same about you

No, I'll never feel the same

Same about you

Same about you

\- A Day to Remember "Same About You"

 

* * *

 

**6th May 2002**

Ron was pacing in the kitchen, still stewing over the details Hermione had relayed to him about her relationship with Malfoy in sixth year. He checked his watch for the fifth time in ten minutes, knowing that she would wake up soon. The moaning and crying had stopped around 11pm the previous night, and she always woke up around 10am the next day. He had already Apparated to her favorite bakery to get her a muffin and braved the Muggle grocery store to get something called 'Gatorade'. Normally, Hermione picked these things up before her heat started. However, thanks to bloody Malfoy and his pheromones, there hadn't been time.

While he was pacing, Ron's mind had been going a mile a minute. He had never heard Hermione cry out so much during her heat. He heard constant whimpers and moans of 'Please Alpha' and 'Where are you?' and 'Need you to fill me'. His temper had flared numerous times — he wanted to kill Malfoy. Why the fuck couldn't the arsehole stay away from Hermione? He had his own sodding wife, and Ron wasn't afraid to admit that Astoria was a knockout. She was tall and slender, blonde and beautiful, drawing the eyes of any straight male in a room.

At 9:58am, he heard the lock on the spare bedroom click. He grabbed the drink and the muffin and bounded up the stairs. _Like her loyal fucking dog_ , he thought, rather nastily. He wasn't ashamed in the least; any man who had listened to his wife cry out and moan for another man while making herself come was entitled to some horrible thoughts. He understood the Alpha/Omega dynamic to an extent, but the fact that Hermione was getting herself off to thoughts of Malfoy left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Ron knocked on the door before opening it slowly, and he was immediately hit with the scent of sweat and sex. Again, his internal hackles rose; the fact that Hermione preferred the Muggle toys to him while she was in heat now rankled. The more he thought about the situation, the angrier he became. Sure, Hermione was the woman of his dreams, but apparently that meant she'd also be present in the nightmares, as well.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, you wake up like clockwork at 10am the day after. I've never seen anything so bizarre," he observed.

She groaned and patted the space next to her in the bed. Ron set her post-heat Gatorade and double chocolate muffin down on the nightstand. He climbed onto the bed and looked into her eyes, even though it made his blood pressure rise. His beautiful wife, the woman he'd loved since he was a fourth year at Hogwarts, had turned into a puddle of female hormones and arousal from talking to Malfoy. Then, he had taken her home and they'd had sex, and she had likely been thinking of Malfoy. And then she'd masturbated for two whole days, definitely while thinking about Malfoy. Ron, on the other hand, had those two whole bloody days to think about it, and he had worked himself into a state. He felt his anger rise when he looked into her dark brown eyes, and there was nothing that could calm it. He pushed it down as much as possible, but she must have sensed he was upset with her.

"How bad was I, on a scale of one to ten?" She asked nervously.

"A twelve. It's the worst you've ever been, Hermione, except for the first night. The first night you were okay with me and then we talked. Do you remember?" He bit out.

She snuggled closer to him, trying to get him to relax. "Vaguely. I told you about Malfoy, right?"

Ron refused to show her any affection. He was glad she felt guilty. If he had to live with this feeling of inadequacy, she should have her own burdens to bear. She never should have opened her fucking legs to Malfoy while they were at Hogwarts. Especially during sixth year, of all fucking times!

"Yeah, you did. I talked to Harry once you were on your own."

"Well, I knew the secret would get out sooner or later," she stated quietly, but Ron could tell it stung a bit that he had been the one to tell Harry the specifics of her illicit affair.

"He went to Malfoy Manor to talk to, well, Malfoy — don't make that face, Hermione — let me finish. I wanted to know if he figured it out and if he's going to come and talk to you. So… yes, Malfoy knows about Alphas and Omegas now, and yes, he wants to see you and talk about some things."

Ron wriggled and fished a letter out of his pocket. He handed it to her, and she unfolded it, her eyes clearly flashing with anger when she saw he had already opened it.

"Why is it already opened, Ronald?" Hermione asked in her iciest tone.

"Because I wanted to know what kind of letter that fucking wanker was sending to my wife! Regardless of this Alpha and Omega shite, you are still my wife, Hermione!"

"I bloody well would have showed you if you'd asked!" She retorted.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure you would've showed me if it was anything less than innocent."

"Ron, why are you so angry with me? I don't want to be an Omega. I don't want to have heat cycles and hormones that run my life! I didn't ask for this!" She replied angrily.

"I don't know why your body would spontaneously go into heat from thinking about him, like it did at the ball, if you didn't want him, Hermione! If you need him or another Alpha in your life, just fucking say so and I'll step back."

"What are you saying, Ron?" She asked.

"I think there are a couple of ways this can happen. You leave me to be with him. It would hurt, but I'd eventually move on, find someone else. Or maybe you and Malfoy come to some kind of agreement where you meet up for your heats. He can take care of you in ways that I just can't, Hermione, and it's fucking torture to listen to you moan and plead for him, especially now that I know it's Malfoy!"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. Her husband was in bed with her and essentially telling her to cheat on him because her body was lusting after another man. She felt like the world's worst wife, but at the same time, her body was singing. She was well aware of the pain and dissatisfaction from the past couple of days.

"Ron, let me read what he wrote, okay? And then we'll keep talking," she offered.

Ron huffed, not willing to give her the satisfaction of an answer.

 

_Granger,_

_I don't know what to say to you. I'm nervous that no matter what I write, it will be the wrong thing, and then I'll never see you again. I'm sorry for the way I acted at the ball, I shouldn't have pointed out your arousal or said you were supposed to be mine. I know now how that affected you. I have spent all weekend reading up on Alphas and Omegas, as well as discussing the topic with my mother. She now knows about your designation, as I had to explain why I was asking so many questions._

_I don't really know where to go from here. Potter tells me that Weasley is struggling to watch you go through heat, unable to do anything to help you. If I hadn't married Astoria, I would do everything in my power to claim you as my own. I haven't discussed any of this with her yet, though Mother assures me Astoria knows I'm an Alpha and will respect my decision if I tell her I was tied to an Omega before the war. I don't think she will be so accepting, but I honestly don't know her as well as I should._

_Would you be willing to meet me, somewhere in public, so that we can talk about things in person? I've missed talking to you, Granger, and it's been a very long time. I'm willing to let you decide where and when to meet. My schedule with the Ministry is flexible since I am a contractor._

_Please consider it and let me know a place and time if you want to get together._

_Draco Malfoy_

 

"Are you going to meet him?" Ron asked, his tone wavering somewhere between angry and annoyed.

She nodded. "I feel like I have to, Ron. This isn't just the kind of thing you drop on someone and then never talk about again."

Ron raked his hand over his face, trying to find some semblance of calm. It felt like his whole life was starting to crumble around him — every carefully made plan, every hope and dream had centered around Hermione. He didn't know how to fight for her; it was different when he was competing against a memory rather than an actual Alpha. "Okay. You can obviously do whatever you think you need to do," he replied.

"I don't know where to meet him, though. Do you have any ideas? This isn't the kind of conversation I want people to overhear, but I don't think it would be wise for us to be alone, either."

"Meet at the Leaky and take him some place Muggle," Ron suggested, not really wanting to be involved in the decision. "See if he has reformed as much as everyone thinks."

Hermione rolled over and grabbed her wand. She summoned some parchment and her favorite pen. Ron read over her shoulder, knowing that her response to Malfoy was likely the beginning of the end.

 

_Malfoy,_

_Meet me at the Leaky tomorrow at 12:30. We can go into Muggle London. I know an excellent place that's nearby. That way, we're around other people, but we won't be disturbed by press or anything of that sort._

_HG_

 

Ron took her note and got up from the bed. "Eat and drink. I'll give this to Solstice to deliver."

Inside his head, Ron was sending every jinx, hex, and curse he knew straight at Draco Malfoy. It wasn't supposed to be like this. His plan was supposed to work. Why the fuck didn't it work? The blond-haired wanker had constantly bested and embarrassed him at Hogwarts, and now it seemed he'd be doing it in his adult life, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to all of you who loved sweet, understanding Ron. I know this chapter shows a different side of him. I'm trying to stay as true to character as I can, and I honestly don't see Ron as the type to ever really grow up and quit throwing temper tantrums. All I could imagine was him standing by the door to that bedroom, listening to Hermione during her heat, getting more and more pissed that she was thinking about Draco.


	14. It's Been Awhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* Hi everyone! 
> 
> CuppaTea90 has taken over Alpha-ing (lol) the whole story so I can figure out what holes are left to close! Thank you so much! And an extra big thank you to LaBelladoneX for her never-ending Beta work.
> 
> So, shall we see what happens when the Alpha and Omega meet up again?

And it's been awhile since I could look at myself straight

And it's been awhile since I said I'm sorry

And it's been awhile since I've seen the way the candles light your face

And it's been awhile

But I can still remember just the way you taste

\- Staind, "It's Been Awhile"

* * *

 

**7th May 2002**

Hermione stood outside the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley, leaning against the building. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head and she was dressed casually in her favorite Gryffindor jumper, jeans, and red Converse trainers. She wore sunglasses and carried her trusty beaded bag, which was charmed red for the day. She noticed a head of platinum blond hair appear over the rest of crowd and her heart started to race.

_Alpha, Alpha, Alpha. I can see you._

Draco was dressed far too formally for the restaurant they were going to. He was wearing a suit and tie, and he didn't recognize her dressed down.

"Hey, Malfoy," she called, and his eyes landed on her.

"Granger? You look like you're a teenager again," he quipped.

"Muggles don't typically wear suits to informal lunches."

"You're wearing a Gryffindor jumper," he pointed out.

"It doesn't say Gryffindor anywhere. It just has a red lion and a G on it. It's perfectly Muggle safe."

She reached into her bag and he gasped when her whole arm went into the tiny space.

"I anticipated this problem so I brought you something to change into. I can hang your suit in my bag. There is a rail in it."

Draco looked at her skeptically. "If it's red or Gryffindor in any way, I'm not changing. Also how will you get my suit in that tiny bag without wrinkling it?"

"Magic, obviously," she smirked.

* * *

Draco took the proffered bag of clothes and went into the loo at the Leaky. He found a Slytherin jumper, similar to hers and a pair of jeans. There were no shoes, but his own weren't dressy enough that they would look strange. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he felt self-conscious, grateful that Hermione had also provided him with sunglasses. He put his suit on the hangers she provided and watched it disappear.

"Brightest witch of our age," he grumbled, wondering how she had charmed the hangers as he walked out of the loo.

"Much better!" She announced. "Follow me."

Draco followed directly behind Hermione, smelling her strawberry scent. He wanted to walk next to her and hold her hand or put his arm over her shoulders, but he knew he couldn't. He had to keep his distance until they started to untangle the mess they were in.

He was happy just to be near her again.

Hermione entered a small restaurant a few blocks away from the Leaky. They sat down at a table and she pulled a menu from a stand.

"It's very informal obviously, just sandwiches and soup, that kind of thing," she said, shrugging.

He nodded and examined the menu. "I don't know how to start this conversation," he stated.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes finding his silver directly for the first time. "Well, I don't know if it's something we should fully delve into today. Maybe we could talk and catch up a bit before we get to the really heavy stuff."

"Okay." He paused for a minute, trying to think of something light and innocuous to ask her that could also lead to a deeper conversation. Draco figured that work would probably be a welcome subject for Granger. "I heard you own an apothecary with Patil. How did you get into that?"

"Well, during the war, I tried to brew whatever I could for healing and the like whenever we were able to stop for more than a day. I used a lot of my stock pretty early on when I splinched Ron after we broke into the Ministry—"

"You broke in to the bloody Ministry when you and Potter were Undesirables?" he asked.

"It wasn't hard. We used Polyjuice—"

"You brewed Polyjuice?"

"Not this particular time, but I did it for the first time in second year," she said, looking smug.

He let out a whistle. "Your brain is so sexy."

Hermione flushed under his gaze. "Thank you. Can I finish my story now?"

"I feel like there are a few more stories in there I need to know, but of course."

"Apothecary or Ministry first? Or second year?" She inquired.

"Chronologically. Let's start with second year," Draco replied.

"The beginning of this one is rather simple. We thought you were the heir of Slytherin so I brewed Polyjuice in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and at Christmas, Harry and Ron used it to turn into Crabbe and Goyle to interrogate you." Her smug smirk was back.

"Wait a second! You lot thought it was me? And why didn't you come along to my interrogation?"

She covered her face with her hands. "I got a hair of off Bulstrode's robes at Dueling Club, but it wasn't a human hair."

Draco broke into a broad grin. "Let me guess. It was a cat hair? I think I remember her having a cat."

"I had a cat face, ears, and a bloody tail for nearly a month before they put me right! I think I missed more lessons that year than I actually attended."

Draco laughed heartily. "I wish I could have seen that!"

She scowled across the table, and a waitress came over to take their order. In his mind, he was picturing a cat version of Hermione with big green eyes and whiskers and kept laughing.

"Well, we probably wouldn't have done it if you hadn't said it was going to kill people like me! And in our defense, it was your bloody father who started the whole mess!"

He sobered up. "I'm sorry about that. You know what a twat I was when I was younger. There is nothing I can say that would ever make up for my father."

"Apology accepted. Let's move on," she said.

For the next fifteen minutes or so, Hermione told him the story of the day they broke into the Ministry and got the locket from Umbridge. He listened intently, unable to believe that a few teenagers had managed all that. At the end of the story, she explained how Yaxley had caught on to her and how she had taken him inside their Fidelius-charmed hideout, leading her to Apparate away again and splinch Ron.

"So I had to use the majority of my Dittany on his arm to repair it after splinching. He wasn't fit to travel for quite awhile, so I started to brew what I could. I had combined all three of our potions kits and nicked what I could from Slughorn's stores at the end of sixth year when I knew we'd not be going back to Hogwarts," she explained.

"Seriously, Granger, you are nothing like people think you are. Do you realize that? You're as cunning and devious as a Slytherin."

"Honestly, you don't know the half of it yet. I'll keep surprising you with other stories over time," she teased, smiling brightly.

"So you were brewing while on the run?"

"Yes, and I sometimes had to make substitutions and modifications. I shortened a few brew times and found some really good swaps that either increased efficacy or could reduce overall cost while not seriously altering the potion. I realized how creative I could be and how good I actually was at it once I didn't have Harry using illicit books next to me or Snape breathing over my shoulder."

"Illicit books?" Draco asked.

"You're not ready for that one yet, Malfoy!" She laughed.

The waitress brought their food and they began to eat. "Where is your apothecary?"

"Hogsmeade. I couldn't believe there wasn't one there already, so Padma and I decided it was a smart business location with all the students and residents nearby," Hermione answered, logical as ever.

"I don't remember ever seeing you with Padma at school. How did you two decide to go into business together?"

Hermione let out a sigh. "After the battle, when Parvati found out that Lavender was dead, she clung to me and Padma a bit. I had never been close to Lavender obviously, or even really to Parvati, but I think she just wanted the familiarity. We had lived together for six years, you know? When I needed a break from the Burrow, I would go over to see Parvati for a while. That's how Padma and I became friends, and we studied for NEWTs together. When we got our results back, she asked what I was planning to do, and I told her. She seemed excited and asked if I wanted a partner."

Draco looked at her. "I don't think we've ever just had a conversation like this."

She shrugged. "We really haven't. Since we were enemies and all that nonsense, we just skipped straight to the fucking. While that was great, I don't really think it was the healthiest option."

"Sweet Salazar, you still have a filthy mouth," he groaned.

"It's actually worse now. I'm on my best behavior today."

They ate and chatted about his internship with a Ministry Curse-Breaker and how quickly he had learned. She smiled brightly when he told her he had gotten an E or better in all of his NEWTs, and as he had imagined, she had done the same. She was disappointed that she hadn't gotten all Outstandings, but there were some things she had missed when she didn't attend seventh year.

"Swot," he said, throwing a chip at her.

Hermione flicked a chunk of diced tomato at him in retaliation. "You just told me my brain was sexy!"

"Oh, it is, but you know how I love to tease you," he said, throwing her a wink.

She flushed a bright pink. "So, since this conversation has been successful, do you want to try to talk about something a bit harder?"

"Do your worst, Granger," Draco replied.

She let out a sigh. "Why didn't you ever contact me after the war?"

Draco looked into her eyes, and he felt like he saw hurt there. "I didn't want to contact you until I knew if I would be around. By the time my trial was over, you and Weasley were pictured together all over the Prophet. I didn't think you'd be interested, especially after Malfoy Manor..." he trailed off.

Hermione nodded. "That's all fair. I thought testifying for you would signify that I had forgiven you, but I should have reached out. I'm going to be honest, things with Ron escalated really quickly. We kissed during the final battle, and then it just progressed… everyone was so happy that we were together, and I love him, but it's different somehow."

Draco's heart skipped a beat.

 **Is she really still mine? Did she love** **_me_ ** **?**

"Ron is a comfortable, quiet kind of love. Not the kind where I feel like I might die if he doesn't touch me or kiss me. Not the kind that challenges me and frustrates me. It's easy and that's wonderful in its own way. He knows everything about me, and I know everything about him. We have all the same stories and friends."

"What are you saying, Granger? Did you love me before?" Draco asked, needing to know.

"I'm honestly not sure. It was so long ago and I'm so confused because of the Omega inside of me. I'm not going to break up my marriage because my body is screaming at me to shag you every time you're near me. I feel like we need to have more times like today when we meet and talk and just see how things go."

Draco nodded; he was willing to give Hermione whatever she wanted or needed. They could become friends since they hadn't done that last time.

"Up until my next heat, maybe we could meet up once or twice a week? Have lunch or dinner or something together, or spend time in a group setting. I don't have a specific plan in mind," Hermione suggested, twisting the modest engagement ring and wedding band on her finger.

"I'm willing to do whatever you want to do. I'm just glad to be near you again and actually talking to you," Draco replied. "We never really got to know each other properly, so this is good."

Things were silent for a few moments, and he decided they needed to talk about another hard subject. "My mother seems to think we had formed a preliminary bond during sixth year and that it was damaged in the war."

Hermione nodded. "I agree. The Legilimency worked for us after we had sex for the first time and got even more simple as the… frequency… of our liaisons increased. But when I tried to reach out to you at the Manor…"

"You tried to reach out to me?" He asked.

"Of course. I didn't want you to get involved. I needed you to let everyone stay focused on me so that Harry could find his way out. I didn't matter in the grand scheme of things, Malfoy. It was always Harry who needed to survive. I thought I might have been too weak to get through your shields since you were actively occluding," she explained.

Draco scoffed. "That doesn't make me feel any better about just letting her hurt you. And it certainly doesn't make me feel any better about identifying you and Weasley. She could have bloody killed you right in front of me without a single regret, Hermione, and I was too worried about saving myself and my mother."

Hermione's eyes softened. "And how do you think I would have felt if you had intervened and she had killed you, Malfoy? Do you think I would have been able to live with it? We both did what we had to to survive. We were teenagers and should never have been involved in a war like that."

"I tried to reach out to you, too," he whispered. "If I had stepped in and survived, at least I would have felt like I could contact you after the war. I was too embarrassed, and now look at the mess we're in."

Hermione placed her hand over his, and Draco's skin felt electrified for the first time in years. It was the first time they had touched since sixth year. There was a sound akin to purring in the back of his mind — the Alpha was contented, finally feeling her skin against his own once again.

"Malfoy, if anyone is to blame here, I am. I knew what I was and what you were by that point and I didn't reach out. I didn't think the pull would be so strong."

"When did you find out?" He asked, feeling a bit frustrated she had known for so long.

She sighed, and he knew he wasn't going to like the answer. "I found out right after things ended between us…"

At least she had phrased it in a nicer way than "I found out right after you let the Death Eaters in to the kill the headmaster."

"How did you find out?" Draco asked.

Hermione deflated a bit. "Can we talk about that next time? It's just that I haven't ever told anyone how I found out, and I'm not ready yet."

Draco's mind started rifling off possibilities, but he decided to let her tell him in her own time. He knew they had to start rebuilding trust at some point, and he figured they might as well start right away. It didn't really matter how she found out; he had already burned his bridges with her by then.

"There is one more thing that I need you to know, Draco," she said.

He was taken aback by her using his first name conversationally.

"I need your word that you will not get angry with me or the person I am about to tell you something personal about," she continued.

"I don't like the sound of this, Granger."

Hermione pressed her hands to her face. "So you know about Ron and Viktor obviously, but I've been with one other person, and I feel like I should tell you who it is because you may talk to them and if I come up…" she rambled.

"You didn't think it was important to tell me in school, so why would it be now?" He asked.

"I didn't think you'd tell people you were fucking me when we were in school, plus he was already out of Hogwarts by that time, so it wasn't an issue. If we're pictured together anywhere, or if we're at a function and talking, this person will likely come to talk to me and you need to know to avoid any misunderstandings," she explained.

Draco groaned. She would only be this freaked out if it was another Slytherin. "Who?"

She looked him straight in the eyes and squared her small shoulders, calling on all of her Gryffindor bravery. "Adrian Pucey, and we're still friends so I see him from time to time."

"Some day, when I am less irrational about this, I'm going to ask where and when and why," Draco muttered.

Hermione laughed. "That's fine, Malfoy. I figured it may raise some questions."

Draco looked at his watch. "I really should be getting back. I feel like I'm never going to leave the seized property room in the Ministry. It's been two bloody years and we're still not even halfway through all the suspected cursed items that were seized after the war."

"Padma is expecting me back soon anyway. We're trying to work on—"

Draco put his hand up. "Stop! You know I love potions and we'll never leave if you bring up something interesting. Save it for next time!"

"Okay, okay! Next time," Hermione said, standing up. Draco had stood across the table from her. "How tall are you?"

"I'm nearly six foot three, which means you are probably just over five feet," he replied.

"I am five foot three, thank you very much," Hermione replied, lifting her chin in the air.

Draco walked up next to her and rested his arm casually on her small shoulders. "Perfect height for an armrest."

She punched him in the ribs, but leaned in close to his body for just a few seconds. It was long enough for him to take a deep inhale of her scent, and he thought he heard her do the same. The voice in his head was chanting.

**Mine. Mine. Mine. Don't let her go. Don't ever let her go. She's the one I need.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope their first meet-up was okay. They're not going to jump straight into bed, but I promise to give you plenty of sexy fun times once they do finally get there to make up for it! We still have some more flashbacks to break things up until we're there. 
> 
> We're back to Saturday next week. I swear, after my sister-in-law's baby shower next weekend, I will do everything in my power to finish this story so I can update twice a week every week!


	15. Sixth Year, January 1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! I'm awake obscenely early because I fell asleep before 8pm... Such is life for a 3rd shifter on a day off. I didn't nap or anything.
> 
> A huge thank you to CuppaTea90 - she Alpha'd the whole story in just a few days so I can get back on track and start finishing it up. I have a list of things to resolve before this wraps up and some minor surgery to perform on a few written chapters. I'm going to work in order so it doesn't delay posting.
> 
> LaBelladoneX, thank you for being the amazing Beta and friend that you are.

Hermione entered the castle and started towards Gryffindor Tower. She knew she had to help all the younger students get settled back in and try to circumvent a rather large welcoming party. However, her mind had been wandering to dangerous places since the early hours of the morning. She stood in the hallway and tried to focus on finding Malfoy. She didn’t feel him nearby, and she was a little horrified about the sadness that filled her chest.

When she arrived in the sixth year girls’ dormitory and pulled back the bed hangings, she was shocked to find a note on her pillow.

 

_ Granger -  _ _ I’d really like to see you tonight if possible. I’ll be in the Prefects’ bathroom around midnight. Take a nap if you’re willing to meet me. I plan to have you for hours since no one should be awake at that time. _

 

Hermione shivered, excitement coiling low in her abdomen. The voice inside her head let out a squeal of excitement. 

_ He thought of me. He missed me. He wants to see me the first night back. Soon enough, I’ll be screaming his name and he’ll be entirely focused on me. _

Without a second thought, Hermione climbed into her bed. She didn’t even think about how she wasn’t all that exhausted. She wanted Draco to be happy with her, so she took a nap like he’d asked her to.

Ginny woke her up around 4pm. Hermione hadn’t realized she had left the little notecard sitting on her nightstand until Ginny forced it into her face. 

“Hermione, what the hell is this!?”

Hermione was still a little sleep dazed, and she froze. “Ginny, please don’t make a big deal of it or ask too many questions.”

“I swear to Merlin, if you don’t tell me who wants you to meet him and shag him in the bath tonight FOR HOURS, I will ask Harry for the cloak, get the password from Ron and sneak in!”

“I’m begging you, Ginny, please don’t. This is nothing to me — just a bit of fun that I really don’t want anyone to find out about,” Hermione said, terrified at the prospect that Ginny would mention anything to Harry. She knew he was watching Draco on his bloody map and, unlike when they were in the Room of Requirement, Harry would find them together if they were elsewhere in the castle.

“I know you and Adrian Pucey got together a few times last year, Hermione, but he’s not here anymore. I just want to know who to hex if they hurt you,” Ginny said.

Hermione resolved to ask Harry to borrow the cloak and the map, just for the night, so Ginny couldn’t interfere. “Listen, Gin, he won’t be able to hurt me. This isn’t anything to me, and I know it’s not really anything to him. I’m keeping a level head as always.”

_ I’m level headed, just addicted to what he does to me. _

Ginny looked at her skeptically. “How can you be so detached from this? You’re shagging him and you feel nothing? Hermione, you care about everything!”

Hermione crossed her arms. “I can keep it separate because of who it is. It’s not someone I would ever want a relationship with.”

_ Want is the wrong word. You could never  _ have  _ a relationship with him because of who he is, who his parents are. You’re wanting him more and more each day. _

There was a lull in the conversation, and then Ginny glared at her. “Fine, don’t tell me, Hermione. But if you’re honestly just having sex with him, you need to stop ignoring Ron because you are NO better than he is. If it’s someone you could never have a relationship with, then you’ve picked him so Ron will never find out, and that’s not right.”

“Whatever, Ginny. I don’t expect you to understand. This is something I need right now because your brother is an enormous git and throwing Lavender in my face at every opportunity.”

“Does this mystery bloke know you’re shagging him to get back at my brother?”

Hermione scoffed. “He doesn’t need to know that. There is nothing between us other than sex. We barely talk. We meet up, we fuck, I leave. That’s it.”

Ginny looked shocked by her attitude. “Whatever you say, Hermione. Someone will find out eventually. The Prefects’ bathroom isn’t exactly a secret meeting place and if he knows the password, that limits the field of potential partners a lot.”

“Enough! I do  _ not _ have to share every detail of my life with Harry, Ron, or you, Ginny! This is something that is just for me! You’ve had Michael and Dean, and I didn’t demand every detail from you.”

“Because I offered them up!” Ginny shouted. “We’re your FRIENDS! If you feel the need to hide this, it’s clearly not good for you.”

_ Oh, it’s good for me. It’s the best thing that’s happened to me in quite some time. No one else needs to know about it. _

Hermione gestured towards the door. “I’m not telling anyone anything. I won’t let you pressure me into it, Gin. I’m sorry if you feel what I’m doing is wrong, but I don’t have to stop because of it. You had no business reading that note, and if you hadn’t, you never would’ve known the difference. Let’s pretend you’re not a nosy bint and never knew about this at all.”

Ginny stormed out of the room, leaving Hermione to think about the night ahead of her.

* * *

Hermione was able to persuade Harry to lend her the map and the cloak. She told him she needed to get into the Restricted Section, and he didn’t ask any questions after that. Hermione knew he didn’t want to hear a long, drawn out explanation about what book she needed and why. When Ginny saw him hand them over to her, she huffed, rolled her eyes, and turned her body back towards Dean.

At 11:45pm, Hermione made her way to the Prefects’ Bathroom, wrapped in the cloak. She entered, hearing the water running already. She watched in silence as Draco looked around in alarm, wondering who had opened the door. He drew his wand and scanned the room.

“Who’s there? Show yourself!” He commanded.

Hermione laughed. “It’s just me. You told me to meet you here, Malfoy.”

He let out a sigh of relief and started warding the door. “Are you ever going to show yourself, Granger?”

She lifted the cloak and showed one of her feet. She was wearing a pair of lime green flip flops, and her toenails were painted a bright shade of pink. “I’m right here!”

Draco looked towards her. “Are you wearing a fucking invisibility cloak? Where did you get it?”

“Never you mind, Malfoy. It’s not important. Would you like me to take it… off?” she asked, her voice trailing off seductively.

“How am I supposed to shag you if you’re invisible, Granger? Of course I want you to take it off!”

Hermione kept the hood up, but opened it up so he could see more of her legs. When he saw she wasn’t wearing a skirt, he moved towards her swiftly. He gripped the front of the cloak and opened it all the way, revealing her body. She was wearing a black and white floral print bikini and he froze.

“Did you seriously walk through the castle like this?”

She dropped the hood and nodded.

“Sweet Salazar, Granger, you’re going to fucking kill me. You’re such a tease,” he groaned, removing the priceless cloak and tossing it over the back of a chair.

“I'm not _that_ much of a tease, Malfoy. I’m here to fuck you, after all,” she said, trying to give an air of nonchalance while her brain was screaming at her.

_ He’s so sexy. I need him now. Look at his eyes. Look at how happy he is to see me. He must be feeling something, too. I will make him mine. _

Hermione started to unbutton his shirt — only Malfoy would wear a dress shirt to take a bath — and he kissed her. She swore she felt her brain start to explode, a rush of lust and longing flooding into it. This kiss was all pent-up frustration and need; they had been apart for weeks. Over the fragrance of the scented bathwater, Hermione recognized the cold, minty smell of Draco, and it was making her long to taste his skin.

Once his shirt was finally off, Hermione started to kiss and lick her way down the front of his body. She could swear he had lost weight, which was a little frightening considering his already slim frame. She knelt in front of him and undid his belt so she could easily slide his remaining clothing off.

She was face to face, so to speak, with his erection and decided she would start the foreplay. Hermione took his head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. He let out a groan that sent a jolt of heat straight through her. She moved one of her hands to his bollocks to fondle them and took more of his length into her mouth.

Hermione felt his fingers lace into her hair and she looked up at him. His eyes were closed, his lips were slightly parted. She took him as far into her mouth as she could and she felt Draco’s grip on her tighten and his hips give a small jerk. A small moan escaped her and his eyes popped open.

“Are you enjoying yourself, Granger?”

Hermione decided to try to send him a message using Legilimency. _Yes, Malfoy, I’m getting so fucking wet right now._

She saw his eyes widen and he smirked down at her as she continued to slide her lips up and down his shaft, adding extra pressure against him with her tongue. His hips seemed to jerk almost involuntarily again, and she realized he was holding back. She projected her thoughts to him again.

_ Draco, if you want to move a little, we can try it. Don’t choke me or anything but you don’t have to stand still. _

“I’ve decided it’s fucking weird when you talk to me with my dick in your mouth,” he said, but his hips started to gently meet her movements.

Hermione moaned again, enjoying his participation. She felt him twitch in her mouth. 

_ Keep going. You’re pleasing him. He’s going to come soon. He always lets you come first. Give this to him.  _

Hermione move her hand from his sac to the base of his shaft and started stroking in time with her mouth’s movements. She sucked harder and faster, and she heard Draco groaning. 

“Granger, if you don’t stop, I’m going to come very soon.”

She didn’t stop. She felt him twitch and convulse in her mouth, and Hermione swallowed every drop he gave her. She slowly pulled back, releasing his still semi-hard cock from her mouth. Draco moved his hands from her hair to her shoulders and pulled her up, crashing his mouth down onto hers.

* * *

 

Draco could taste his own come in Hermione's mouth, but he didn’t fucking care. He was back at Hogwarts, away from the Manor and the Dark Lord, and his sexy little lioness had just dropped to her knees in front of him and given him the best blow job of his life. He hadn’t intended to start the night that way, but she’d obviously had plans of her own. He was just happy she had met him like he’d asked. He had been somewhat worried she’d come to her senses over the break and would refuse to see him again. 

**She’s so perfect. She’s still mine. She hasn’t run away, even though I’m the last person on earth she should be with.**

He broke the kiss and he could see the desperation in Hermione’s brown eyes. She was clearly waiting for him to return the favor and make her scream. 

“Oh, my little lioness, would you like me to make you purr?”

Hermione’s head tipped back and she laughed. “That’s so cheesy, Malfoy. But two can play at that game.”

He hadn't made her laugh like that before. Despite their physical relationship, Hermione had remained somewhat reserved. Draco had witnessed her unrestrained laughter when she was with the other Gryffindors, and he was pleased she was becoming comfortable enough with him to be a bit more carefree.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

Her face turned bright red. “Clearly I’m a Parselmouth. Your snake seems to respond very well to me,” she teased.

It was his turn to laugh. “I see your point, Granger. Now, let’s get you naked and spread out for me. I can smell you and I’m dying to taste you again.”

Draco untied the strings that held her top on and let it fall to the floor. He started his planned slow torture of Hermione Granger by fondling her breasts, pausing occasionally to pay extra attention to her nipples. He kissed her lips slowly, gradually building the intensity until she was nearly breathless. After that, his mouth moved to her neck and her ear, down to her collarbones, until he reached her breast and he replaced his hand with his mouth.

Draco could feel the tension coiling in Hermione’s body. She was squirming and whimpering, waiting for him to take things further. She was used to a fast start in their encounters, but he had something entirely different in store for her tonight. He had many long nights at the Manor, where he had sequestered himself in his bedroom, to dream about what he would do to her.

“Malfoy, please—”

“Shhh, Granger. You know I never leave you wanting. Just be patient. You ruined my plans for slow last time, and I won’t let you do it again. Think about how much more intense it will feel when I finally make you come.”

His free hand slid inside of the tiny bathing suit bottoms. He felt vast amounts of slickness coating her and the fabric. 

“Oh, you  _ were _ getting wet from sucking me off. That’s so fucking hot, Granger. You’re such a good little lioness.”

She let out a moan, and he felt a shudder race through her body as his fingers grazed her clit. He gently slid a finger inside of her and pumped it slowly. After a few strokes, he removed his hand from her sex entirely. Hermione growled in frustration, and he smirked against her skin. She was starting to sweat a little, and it was making her even more delicious. Draco looked down into her eyes, murmuring, “Take those little knickers—”

“They’re not knickers.”

“Well, whatever they are. You have knickers that are made with more material than those things. Take them off and sit on the edge of the bath, Granger.”

She did as requested, and he stepped down into the bath. This bathtub, of course, was the size of a small swimming pool. It was similar to one inside the Manor, and it could produce bubbles and foam, or even water, scented like nearly anything one could imagine. Draco had chosen a sweet, honey-like scent that wouldn’t overpower them. One of his favorite things about Granger was her scent, and he loved how it combined with his own. 

Hermione’s lower legs were dangling in the water. He swam up to her and opened her thighs with his hands, positioning her against the edge of the tub, and knelt on the stone bench in the water. Draco’s mouth was almost level with her wet slit. He blew a stream of air at her, teasing her, and she let out a groan as he licked a line up the inside of her thigh. One of her hands threaded into his hair, and he repeated the gesture on her other thigh.

Draco knew she was trying to be patient, but he could still feel her squirming and trying to find friction in any way she could. He reached up and pushed on Hermione’s chest, causing her to lean back. He slowly ran his tongue up and down her slit, making sure to take his time. She was mewling and panting, and then he slipped two fingers inside of her.

“Oh, yes, Malfoy,” she moaned.

**Yes, that’s right. I am the only one who can give you this, my little Gryffindor sex goddess. Time to make you forget yourself so you’ll call me ‘Draco’.**

He curled and straightened his fingers inside of her, teasing her with brief pressure where she wanted it. He brought his mouth back down to her apex and sucked gently. He heard her moan a little bit louder than before, and backed off a bit. Draco was treated with a small huff of frustration, and he smiled before moving his mouth back to her left thigh. He sucked her skin hard, the way he knew she wanted him to suck on her nub, and left a purple mark on her skin. All the while, his fingers continued to stroke in and out of her slowly. Hermione’s hips were gyrating to meet his every movement.

“Malfoy, how long are you planning to make me wait?” She cried.

“Not much longer. I’m sure you can handle it, Granger,” he replied before moving his mouth to her other thigh.

Draco gave her a matching love bite on her right thigh, and then he decided to have mercy on the writhing girl. He crooked his fingers inside of her and applied pressure where she needed it most. He then brought his mouth down on her clit, and Hermione let out a shriek.

“Draco, yes! I’m going to come so hard!”

He groaned against her, not able to contain his emotion at hearing his name on her lips. The tiny vibrations in conjunction with everything else set her off. The air around them became thick with her scent and Draco couldn’t think straight, the voice inside his head screaming. 

**I need to take her now. I can’t wait and go slow like I had planned. I need to make her mine.**

“Draco, you don’t have to wait. I’m right here,” Hermione replied to his unspoken thoughts. “You were projecting at me, I think.”

Draco helped her into the water and kissed her hard enough to bruise her lips. “I didn’t mean to if I did. Do you think this is getting weird?” He asked after she broke the kiss.

“Yes, but I don’t want it to stop. I like knowing what you’re thinking.”

She put her arms around his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. Draco walked over towards the stairs that led out of the bathtub and sat on one. He positioned himself at Hermione’s entrance, and she sank down onto him. They both made groaning sounds and then laughed. 

“Hermione, I missed this so much over the break. It was all I could think about while I was stuck in the Manor,” Draco whispered.

Hermione let out a moan when his pace started to increase. “Oh, Draco, I missed this, too. You’ve no idea.”

They continued moving together, not at a frenzied or slow pace, but something steady. It was making all of Draco’s nerves buzz and he was lost in the moment. One of his hands curled around the back of her neck and pulled her in for an impassioned kiss. Hermione moaned against his lips and he felt her start to flutter around him.

“I can feel you, Hermione. You’re there,” he rasped.

“Oh, Draco, please don’t ever stop,” she cried as she came.

The scary part, to Draco, was that he knew he never wanted to.

* * *

After a couple of rounds in the tub, Draco and Hermione had transfigured a chair into a small bed, neither of them feeling ready to leave the other. Hermione was in a state of bliss feeling him spooned behind her after several orgasms. She knew things were starting to go too far, but she was so happy when they were together.

When she was with Draco, her worries and thoughts about the war blissfully faded away. This was strange, she knew, since he was likely going to fight on the other side with his family. Hermione knew she would obsessively think about it as soon as they separated, so she was prolonging her mental vacation by focusing on his thumb rubbing along her hip and his lips gently kissing her shoulder.

_ This is utter perfection. I want him to be mine forever. I want to just stay where we are right now. We can take each other whenever we want and have elves deliver food and just never come out of this safe little cocoon. _

“Hermione, are you still awake?”

Draco’s voice broke through her reverie, and she turned her body to face him. He leaned down and kissed her. “It’s half three, we should probably leave soon,” he said.

“I’m not ready yet,” she whispered.

“Think we can make it to the Room of Requirement? We could sleep there,” he suggested, and Hermione could tell he was trying to sound casual. 

_ He wants this just as much as I do. He doesn’t want to go back to the Slytherin dorms. Use the cloak and the map. _

“I have the cloak and something else that can help us get there, but no questions, Draco,” she stated.

Hermione suddenly realized that she and Draco had just lapsed into using their first names. Even after all the times they had been together last term, it still wasn’t something they did — she was generally Granger, and he was always Malfoy until her brain was fogged with arousal. However, just then,  _ Draco _ had rolled off her tongue like it was the most normal thing in the world.

He nodded, and Hermione rose from their bed. He transfigured it back while Hermione rummaged in her bag, pulling out a pair of black leggings and a purple tank top. They both dressed and she retrieved the Marauder’s Map.

Hermione tried to get the map to activate by _ thinking _ the magic words but nothing happened. She sighed and whispered, “I solemnly swear I am up to no good.”

Draco turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. “Granger, you’ve been up to no good with me for months now.”

She shushed him. “I told you. No questions.”

The path to the Room of Requirement looked clear; there were some ghosts around, but they could easily avoid detection. Hermione looked up at Draco and spoke. “We’re going to use the cloak. Up until last year, Harry, Ron, and I could all fit under it together, so it should be okay with just the two of us.”

“This is how you Gryffindor gits go around the castle at all hours without getting caught? A map and a cloak?” He asked, incredulous.

Hermione smirked at him. “I will neither confirm nor deny that rumor.”

Draco picked up Harry’s cloak and wrapped it around himself, leaving only his head exposed. Hermione pulled it open, stepped in front of him and closed it again. She started to take a few paces forward.

“Walking like this is a pain in the arse, Granger.”

“Do you want a professor to owl your mother and tell her we were caught sneaking around together? Pull the hood up and let’s go!” She snapped.

“No, I suppose not. Lead the way.”

* * *

 

When they arrived at the Room of Requirement without incident, they both stripped off their clothes and crawled into the large bed. Draco tried not to think about the weird relationship they were forming. Hermione calmed the anxiety he felt when he thought about his task or his mother alone in the Manor with the Dark Lord and other Death Eaters. She let him forget about the war for a few hours and helped him to relax.

**I wish there was a way for me to keep her safe, for me to keep her in this room. I don’t want her to face more grown men in battle. She’s fierce, but she doesn’t have enough experience to duel Death Eaters and survive every time.**

Hermione was facing him, her thigh draped over his hip. She looked into his eyes and then kissed him. Draco felt a rush of sleepy joy and a small bit of arousal. He smirked at her. “Haven’t had enough yet, Granger?”

“I always want more when I’m with you,” she stated, not bothering to hide anything from him.

**I always want more when I’m with you, too, and that scares me and calms me at the same time. You’re one giant contradiction, my Hermione. You’re everything I’m supposed to hate, but that’s the farthest thing from what I feel.**

“Well, I do think we should sleep. We only have a few hours until breakfast,” Draco said, knowing that this was his only chance at a decent night’s sleep all week.

Hermione smiled at him. “I know. Get some sleep, Draco. You look exhausted. I’m perfectly satisfied already.”

He pulled her as close as he possibly could and nuzzled his face into her neck, inhaling strawberries mixed with his own scent and quickly dozing off. For once, his dreams were happy. He was just a normal teenage boy dreaming about a girl who drove him crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting such wonderful comments and reviews. Thank you all so much for reading and interacting with me. We will have a short chapter on Wednesday and then a longer one on Saturday.


	16. The Burrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Draco! 
> 
> Not much to report! I'm hoping to get back to writing the last quarter of this story this weekend. I've been writing some pieces for two fests, and I'm hoping my brain will cooperate and jump back on to this story. If it doesn't, there's nothing to worry about - I've got plenty of chapters written, Alpha'd, and Beta'd to keep updating until I get there!
> 
> Thank you to CuppaTea90 and LaBelladoneX for your Alpha and Beta work. It's appreciated!

**10th May 2002**

Ron entered The Burrow’s surprisingly empty kitchen looking for his mother. Hermione was at her second lunch of the week with Draco Malfoy, and he was on the verge of losing his temper. He knew he was the one pushing her towards Malfoy, but it still hurt to watch her walk out the door. She was his wife, but he knew she needed more than he could give her. He knew she had a soulmate that the war had torn her away from. 

When Ron really thought about Hermione and Malfoy back in school, he could admit that there was likely an attraction between them from fourth year on. Their glances towards one another had lingered; Ron had noticed because he was also watching Hermione. They weren’t constantly at each other’s throats, and he swore he could see admiration between them in classes. Hermione would get a little smile on her face when Malfoy answered a question well, and Malfoy would unknowingly nod his head when Hermione explained something in a way he could understand. They had underlying chemistry, but it had become poisonous because of his upbringing and the war. Somehow, the chemistry had still pulled them together in sixth year.

When Ron stepped into the sitting room, he saw his brother Charlie reclining on the sofa.

“Hey, Charlie, what are you doing back in England?”

“I’m here for you, Ron. Harry owled me and told me about Hermione and Draco Malfoy. I figured you may have questions or something, and I want to help you out if I can,” his brother answered.

Ron let out a long sigh. “Charlie, you told me it was a bad idea to marry her. I should have listened, but I love her. I love her so bloody much I’m willing to send her off to Malfoy, whom I almost hate more than anyone else in the entire fucking world, if it means she’ll be happy. But then I think about it, and I just get more and more angry with her.”

Charlie nodded his head and looked his youngest brother in the eyes. Ron could see the sympathy there, and he wondered if Charlie had also felt an attraction to Hermione. How else could he understand?

“Why couldn’t you see this two years ago, Ron? It’s not like I left you in the dark — I told you it would happen eventually.”

Ron flopped down in an old armchair. “Hermione didn’t have her first real heat until last year. The healers think everything got delayed for her because of the curse she took in the Department of Mysteries in fifth year and then the stress of the war and the torture at Malfoy Manor. She had a lot of internal healing to do.”

Charlie’s eyes widened. “She didn’t go into heat until she was twenty-two?”

“Sort of? Before last year, it was just a few days where we wouldn’t leave the bedroom and I’d take stamina potions she would brew for me, and then that all changed.”

Charlie smirked. “Ah, so it used to be fun, and now it’s like your worst nightmare.”

“Basically. It’s hard to watch someone as controlled and rational as Hermione completely lose herself. The things she says to me when she’s like that just break my heart. She turns into someone else — someone who is not my best friend of twelve years... or my wife. I always leave the house for most of her heat because I can’t stand to listen to the moaning and crying.”

Charlie shook his head. “Does she want to go back to him, Ron? Or are you just pushing her away because she’s hurting your feelings when she has hormones she can’t control taking over her body?”

“I’m honestly not sure. She’s not fighting me about seeing him.”

Charlie exhaled. “Would you mind if I talked to Hermione? I can understand things that you may not be able to, and I might be able to get a handle on what she’s feeling.”

Ron shrugged. “You can talk to her. I don’t know what good it will do, but maybe you can help her figure out what she wants or needs or whatever.”

“Little brother, you won’t want me to tell her what I think she needs. You and I both know that she needs an Alpha, especially during her heats,” the elder Weasley stated.

“Don’t you think I understand that now? I do, I really do,” he replied. Feeling the conversation was getting too heavy, he tried to lighten the mood. “But don’t you dare try to shag my wife, Charlie.”

The two Weasley brothers laughed, knowing that Charlie had actively stopped spending any time around Hermione to avoid that very scenario. They settled in to play a game of chess while they waited for the rest of the family to come home.

* * *

 

Molly Weasley loved Hermione most out of all of her daughters-in-law, if she was perfectly honest with herself. This was a hard pill for her to swallow because she knew, deep down, that Hermione was only married to Ron temporarily. Charlie and Arthur had tried to explain that Hermione would eventually meet an Alpha with whom she would connect and feel a biological need to be with. But Ron was so in love and so headstrong that he married her anyway, and Molly couldn’t bring herself to crush her youngest son’s dreams.

After the war, when Hermione had discovered that her parents had died in Australia, Molly had made it her mission to fill the parental role for the young woman. Hermione’s grief was overwhelming; she had sent her parents to a country where they had died in a simple car accident. There were no traces of magic involved. Molly truly believed that Fate had been involved, that Hermione’s parents were meant to die during the war. 

Fate just found another way to take them. 

It seemed unfair how much of her daughter-in-law’s life had really been taken out of her hands; she was a Muggle-born witch, she was best friends with Harry Potter, she was a teenaged warrior, she was an Omega, she was now an orphan. It was so much for such a short amount of life. Somehow, Hermione had survived it all and managed to go through day-to-day life with a smile on her face, and it made Molly so proud to be part of her family.

When Molly entered the kitchen, Ron walked in from the sitting room. He looked absolutely devastated, and she instinctively knew they had reached the beginning of the end of his marriage to Hermione. Molly had hoped the couple would bless her with another grandchild before they reached this point, but she knew that wouldn’t happen now. 

She greeted her youngest son like she would on any other day. 

“Ronald, to what do I owe this surprise?”

He gave her a small smile. “Hey, Mum. Hermione’s out and about, and I finished up early at the office. Thought I’d come by to see the family.”

“Where’s Hermione?” She asked.

Ron sat in a kitchen chair and sighed, not having the strength to pretend that everything was fine. “Mum, the Alpha Hermione was with during sixth year is around again, and I think I’m going to lose her.”

Molly froze. “Hermione was with an Alpha before you were married?”

Ron nodded, feeling the all too familiar mix of jealousy and anger twisting his stomach. “I knew about it, but she said he wasn’t in her life anymore and that it had just been shagging.”

Molly shook her head. “Between an Alpha and an Omega, it’s never just sex. It’s a deeper connection that most of us cannot even fathom.”

“I didn’t really know any better at that time!” He replied hotly. Realizing his mother didn’t deserve to take the brunt of his anger, he quietly added, “And I don’t think she did, either.”

Molly’s heart broke for her son and for Hermione. Really, Hogwarts should offer a class where all students learn about these kinds of situations. Muggle-borns, like Hermione, obviously had no idea about Alphas and Omegas. She was sure not all pureblood families taught their children properly, either. She and Arthur had made sure Charlie knew the seriousness of an Alpha and Omega relationship, but they hadn’t stressed it to the other children who weren’t affected. Ron probably figured the bond would dissipate over time if Hermione was not actively seeing this Alpha.

“I have a cousin in Ireland who is an Omega. She and her Alpha have unintentional Legilimency and they can feel what the other is feeling sporadically. They can even talk to each other without speaking out loud,” Molly said, trying to express the seriousness of the situation.

Ron sighed. “Hermione told me that she and Malfoy—”

“MALFOY?” Molly’s hands slapped against her cheeks in shock. “Oh, my… Draco Malfoy is the Alpha she was with during  _ sixth year _ ?”

“Yeah, Mum. He shagged her brainless from November until the night before he let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. He kept his Dark Mark glamoured until the last time, so she didn’t know about it. They also had an agreement to not talk about anything related to the war, and Hermione calls the first time they shagged an  _ accident _ ,” Ron explained, his words dripping with sarcasm. “That’s the summary of sixth year. Let me get back to what I was saying before.”

“Okay,” Molly agreed, her shock still evident, “but there are a few things I want to say after, Ronald.”

He nodded to her. “They had the unintentional Legilimency back then although I’m not sure how strong it was. Hermione said they could do short phrases or something when they were in the same room.”

Molly slapped a hand over her mouth. “Ronald, that’s very rare for unbonded Alphas and Omegas.”

“Narcissa Malfoy said something about a preliminary bond between them being formed but damaged during the war,” Ron said. “She thinks it’s repairing itself as Hermione lets go of what happened back then.”

Molly nodded, seeing the Malfoy matriarch’s point of view. It made sense to think that Hermione would find her way back to Draco if the bond was still there and repairing itself.

“I’m sure her reaching full Omega sexual maturity has something to do with it, as well.”

Ron scowled. “She went into heat a month early because of the Victory Ball.”

“When she saw him? Did he touch her?” Molly asked.

Ron shook his head, looking completely lost. “It came on while she and Ginny were getting ready. We’re thinking it was anticipation… which is worse. He didn’t even have to touch her or be in the same room for her to get all riled up.”

Molly walked up behind Ron and wrapped her arms around him. “We’ll all get through this together, Ron, just like we did when we lost Fred. We’re a family, and Hermione will always be a part of this family, no matter what.”

“I know, Mum. I just wish I’d listened to Charlie and Dad before we got married... or waited until we knew what her heat would really be like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll see present day Draco and Hermione on Saturday. I pinky promise!


	17. I Won't Give Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> I hope you guys are excited for some more Draco and Hermione in the present! 
> 
> I'm going to put a much longer note at the end - I got some reviews on The Burrow chapter I'd like to address, but I'll let you read the chapter and then decide if you want to hear what I have to say.
> 
> Thank you to LaBelladoneX and CuppaTea90 for their work on this no-so-little story. And thank you to PureProse for giving my Charlie section a quick read before posting.

 

 

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars, they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No I won't give up 

-Jason Mraz "I Won't Give Up"

**13 May 2002**

Draco approached the apothecary located in Hogsmeade. He glanced at his watch, noting that he was a few minutes early. He and Hermione had gone out to lunch twice so far, and he felt they were starting to build a friendship. He found himself wishing that he had known this side of her when they were younger. It was similar to what he had imagined she was like — fiercely protective of her friends, snarky, funny and incredibly smart.

She had invited him into her potions lab and he was excited to get out of the seized property room for an afternoon. Draco hadn’t brewed much of anything in years, but he was looking forward to watching Hermione work.

He opened the door and was greeted by an older witch. When he asked to see Hermione, she opened another door behind the counter to call out.

“She’ll be with you in a moment, she and Mr. Weasley are just finishing up lunch, I think,” the woman said, turning back to him.

Draco froze. He had been examining the neatly labeled potions on the shelves, some of which he suspected were of Hermione and Padma’s own creation. Weasley. He had been actively trying not to think about Hermione’s husband, just like he was sure she was trying not to think about Astoria. He moved along the shelves, seeing special hydrating and Pepper-Up potions alongside hormone suppressants. He wondered why she would sell those; surely she was the only Omega around these parts?

The door opened behind him, and he heard Hermione’s voice. “Charlie, it was great to see you. Thank you for coming by.”

Draco turned around to see the Alpha Weasley next to Hermione. He wasn’t particularly tall, but he was broad and muscular with tattoos and scarring on his arms, and Draco briefly remembered hearing that one of the Weasley brothers worked in Romania with dragons. She was looking up at him with a smile on her face. Was that... affection?

**No, she’s mine. My Omega. I need to get him away from her.**

Draco strode up to them. “Hi, Hermione,” he said, holding out his hand to Charlie. “Draco Malfoy. You must be one of the Weasley brothers.”

Charlie shook his hand, smiling broadly. “Charlie, Weasley brother number two. No need for any posturing here, I know who and what you are to Hermione. She’s my brother’s wife and I have my own Omega in Romania.”

Draco nodded. “I’m still getting used to this,” he winced. “It’s hard enough with her married to Ron.”

“Trust me, Draco, I know what you’re saying. My Omega is also married, though I’m not.”

“I’m still here, you know,” Hermione interjected. “I know that I’m not throwing off big bad possessive pheromones, but ignoring me is not wise for either of you.”

Charlie picked her up in a hug. “I’ll leave you be, ‘Mione. I’m just willing to offer my experiences up to help.”

Hermione’s lips touched Charlie’s cheek, and Draco’s jealousy flared.

“Hermione, you’re upsetting him. He sees me as a threat,” Charlie explained.

“Sorry, Draco, but he’s part of my family. Get it under control,” she ordered.

Draco took a deep breath. “I’m fine, really, not a big deal,” he said, slipping his practiced mask of nonchalance on.

Hermione looked up into his eyes. “You’re lying, but you didn’t wrangle me away from him so that’s good.”

Charlie said goodbye to both of them and left the shop. As soon as the door closed and there was a loud crack of Disapparition, Draco inhaled deeply. Hermione’s scent calmed him, especially now that the other Alpha had left. His self-control wavered a bit, and he blurted, “So what did you and Weasley talk about?”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. “Why does it matter?”

“I’m just… curious,” Draco replied.

“You’re jealous,” she laughed. “You’re Slytherin green with envy that I had lunch with him and not you.”

His face set in a scowl. “I’d only be jealous if you had touched him, and I’m sure you didn’t beyond what I saw.”

“Whatever you say, Draco,” Hermione teased. “He told me that Harry owled him to come and talk to Ron. He figured that Ron would need the support and someone to open up to about all of this.”

She gestured between them like they were together. Like they were a thing _now_ and not just in the past. His heart started to pound.

“Anything else?” He asked, fishing for more information.

She smirked. “He just relayed some information to me. Apparently, he stays in Romania for that Omega and their arrangement has been going on for almost ten years. I can’t even imagine.”

“They’ve just been fucking during her heat for _ten years_?”

Hermione looked around the shop and, as if she had only just realized they were very much in public, she grabbed his arm and led him into the corridor she had come from to continue their conversation.

“Yes, that’s the basic idea of it. Though, from what I understand, he sees her more regularly than that now. She and her husband stay married to avoid the scandal of divorce. She’s a pureblood and her parents arranged the marriage, even though they knew she was an Omega and he was not an Alpha,” she replied.

Draco thought for a moment, not really sure of how to ask the next question. “Is that what you’re thinking you want? To just be together when you’re in heat?”

**I can’t. I can’t just have you part time. I can’t just have you and then let you go back to him.**

Stepping closer, Hermione gazed up at him. “Charlie says it’s incredibly difficult for both of them. It’s not something he would recommend.”

“But what about you, Hermione? What do you want?” He prodded, desperately hoping she wasn’t interested in a part-time relationship.

She sighed. “I don’t know yet, Draco. We just started talking again last week. I haven’t really discussed much of anything with Ron. I don’t think I could handle an arrangement like Charlie’s, but who knows. I know I want you, but I need time to figure everything else out.”

Draco looked at her, trying to convey seriousness. “I don’t think I’ll be able to stomach letting you go back to him after we’ve been together. I could barely manage it after you were married.”

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“Whenever I caught a glimpse of you in public, he was always touching you in some way. I wanted to rip his hands off of you. I had to fight my urge to go to you, to try to win you back,” he admitted.

Hermione’s eyes had widened a bit, and he figured she was surprised. He reached out and caressed her face. She leaned into his touch for just a moment, like she had at the end of their first lunch date, and then she pulled back. “Just give me a little time to figure this out, okay? I can’t just make a snap decision. That’s not who I am.”

Draco nodded his affirmation and kept his distance, even though he wanted to touch her again. He would refrain — he didn’t want to fuck everything up. She was considering him, considering changing her life and leaving her husband to be with him. That was enough for right now.

After a few awkward seconds, Hermione asked Draco to follow her down to the lab. He consented, knowing they had to move away from their heavy conversation somehow. She led him down the stairs into a sterile-looking lab with white stone counters and jars of every ingredient he could imagine lining the walls.

“Snape would have murdered for a lab like this, Granger,” he said, breaking the tension.

“I know he would have. McGonagall is waiting for me to go back to Hogwarts and teach, but I’d have to give this up to teach a ton of children who really don’t care what they’re doing. Plus, I can’t be going into a heat in the castle with nearly presented Alpha boys.”

"Do you know many Alphas, Hermione?” He asked, leaning against the nearest table.

She sighed, crossing her arms and standing a little back from him. “Let me start out by saying I haven’t had sex with any of them. I know you read the books so you know about the scents. Well, there _have_ been a couple of times where I’ve been mildly aroused while out and about, and they have approached me. They get a good dose of Omega pheromones and start throwing their own.”

“Like what happened between us at the ball?” Draco asked.

“Yes, exactly. I mean, partially, anyway. I always want you, whenever I see you. I’m sure you can smell me to some degree right now. You sent out a stormcloud of pheromones when Charlie was here,” she replied.

“What do I smell like to you?”

“Basically the same as before. You know how the air smells when it’s really cold and it’s going to snow? It’s sort of like that, and I can smell something minty. When we were in school, I smelled parchment, too. I’m guessing that could have been stuck to my skin, though,” she mused.

Draco shook his head. “It was probably me. I was going through all kinds of old books and writing down whatever I could about vanishing spells and Vanishing Cabinets whenever I wasn’t in class or with you.”

“What do I smell like to you?”

“I’ve told you,” he said, “like strawberries. Sweet, bright, like summer, I guess.”

He noticed her face contemplating something. She grabbed a small notebook from a desk and started writing with some sort of stick.

“What is that you’re writing with?”

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. “You posh wizards are absolutely ridiculous. It’s called a _pen_ , Draco. It’s a wonderful Muggle invention that saves one from carrying a ludicrous quill and inkpot around everywhere.”

“Where is the ink, then?” He asked, intrigued.

She laughed. “Sweet Salazar, I will never get over explaining these things. You should see Arthur Weasley every time he finds something Muggle. They’ve been around for well over a hundred years. The ink is inside of the pen, and when it runs out, you just replace it with a new one.”

Hermione gestured to a glass cylinder filled with pens on her desk.

“Can I try it?” Draco asked, his eyes sparkling like a child with a new toy.

Hermione handed him a sheet of extremely thin parchment and a pen. “Why is this parchment so thin?”

“It’s not parchment, it’s Muggle paper. Much less expensive and perfectly fine for my quick notes,” she replied.

Draco looked to see how she held her pen and mimicked it. He wrote his name on the paper, and was pleasantly surprised.

“This is so much cleaner. Why haven’t you brought these into the Ministry or something? You could make a fortune!”

“It’s not my invention, Draco! If wizards would go into the Muggle world more often, they would find many things that are more convenient. Wizards are still living like it’s the 18th century or something, I swear,” she half-joked.

“I’m keeping this,” Draco declared, dropping the pen into his pocket as Hermione handed him a small piece of plastic. “What’s this?”

“Put it over the tip of the pen so it doesn’t get ink all over your clothing,” she explained.

“Brilliant,” he remarked.

“That’s it, I’m taking you and Arthur on a field trip to Ryman’s to look at all the varieties of pens and Muggle office supplies. Although I do have to admit a sticking charm is better than the adhesive on a Post-It,” Hermione rambled.

Draco laughed, knowing Hermione was making fun of him and not caring in the least. She was treating him like they’d always been friends and there wasn’t a war between them. He remembered how pensive she’d looked before writing in her notebook.

“What did you write down earlier?”

“Oh, I’m journaling as much as possible about Alphas and Omegas. There is surprisingly little research available since they’re so rare. I want to leave behind whatever I can for the next generation.”

“So what did you need to write down?” He asked, curious to know what was worth making a note about.

“Our scents are sort of opposite. You think of summer, whereas I smell winter on you. If you think about it, there are a lot of things about us that are opposite. It’s interesting,” Hermione stated. “I’ve been keeping track of a lot, and making lists.”

She handed him the notebook, and he started to flip through her notes. The first page was from the day she found out she was an Omega.

 _What the hell is an Omega? And why am I one? It seems like another part of wizarding culture where I am at the bottom of the totem pole, so to speak. I’ll be,_ _at the very least_ _, sexually submissive to roughly 10% of the wizarding population! But I’ll also be coveted since Omegas make up less than 1%. D must be an Alpha; scents are stronger with him and I couldn’t resist him. If I think about it, I followed anything he said in a sexual situation without hesitation. Is that why it was so intense and so much better with him?_

_The scariest part is the idea of dropping into a ‘subspace’ when in the presence of Alphas. I will not be able to refuse them. My body will overtake my mind completely, and I’ll be all sensation. I may not even remember what happens to me during that time._

Draco flipped through various pages until he found ones pertaining to him, or Alphas in general.

_Known Alphas_

  * __Draco Malfoy__


  * _Charlie Weasley_


  * _Cormac McLaggen_


  * _Kingsley Shacklebolt_


  * _Sirius Black (deceased)_


  * _Tom Riddle (deceased)_


  * _Severus Snape (deceased)_


  * _Roger Davies_


  * _Zacharias Smith_


  * _Fenrir Greyback (also Alpha werewolf_ — _unsure if this is what makes me think that)_


  * _Marcus Flint_



 

“Zacharias Smith? Really? There is a Hufflepuff Alpha?” Draco looked up, surprised.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. “I know it seems contradictory, but he approached me and said his Amortentia smelled like me in sixth year and that he would take care of me. Very Alpha.”

**Wanker. Only I can take care of her. How dare he!**

“I never got close enough to the cauldron to smell the Amortentia. Did you smell me?” Draco asked.

“Sort of. What I smelled was somehow a mixture of you and Ron, I think. I didn’t get the strong winter smell that first time, I got freshly mown grass which reminds me of summers at the Burrow with Ron. I _did_ smell the mint and parchment, which were definitely not Ron.”

“First time?”

“I’ve brewed it here, not for sale obviously. More to see if I could and what it smells like from time to time. It’s an experiment for me, kind of like everything else. Ever since I found out I was an Omega, I try to collect as much information as possible,” she explained.

“Do you have some on hand? For experimental purposes, obviously.”

Hermione nodded and opened a magical safe on the wall. A small, heart-shaped flask was withdrawn. She handed it to him and he pulled the stopper out, holding it away from his nose to let the vapors start to curl out. He inhaled and immediately smelled Hermione’s strawberry scent and something vaguely floral and sweet at the same time.

“Draco? What do you smell?”

He described it for her, and she looked a bit confused. He thought he may have detected some hurt in her face, too. “Hermione, your scent is the strongest. I don’t know what the flowery one means yet, but it’s like you said, it can change a bit.”

Hermione grabbed the bottle from him and stepped away. She inhaled and started to speak. “A winter’s day before the snow, mint, and a hint of grass. I guess Ron is still in there a bit.”

“Did my scent come through to you the first time you smelled it after the war?” Draco asked.

She nodded. “Ron was stronger then. I smelled the grass and the laundry soap Molly uses, but there was a touch of winter chill and mint at the end.”

He nodded and turned the page of her Alpha/Omega journal, finding a list about them specifically.

Opposites attract? D&H 

  * __Dark vs. Light (simply because of war? unknown)__


  * _Appearances nearly opposite_ — _light hair and eyes vs. dark hair and eyes, tall vs. short, built vs. slender_


  * _Both intelligent, O/E in all subjects, some reversed_ — _expand later_


  * _Pureblood vs. Muggle-born (obvious_ — _this should have been first on the list)_


  * _Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, not many marriages between the two Houses historically. Both marry from other two houses regularly._


  * _Blood types? Unsure, will ask D for sample to have analyzed._


  * _Outgoing vs. reserved_


  * _He’s brave where I’m not_ — _flying, working with dark magic and curses, etc._


  * _Scents (he smells summer, I smell winter)_



 

“This list is strange. What do you mean by blood type?”

“Muggles have studied blood extensively. They obviously don’t have Blood-Replenishing Potions, so when someone is injured, they will often take blood from another person to give as a supplement. Without getting overly technical, there are a few different types and you need to be given blood from someone with similar blood to your own,” Hermione explained.

Draco nodded. “So you’re wondering if our blood type is the same or the opposite?”

“Or if one of us would be considered a universal donor. I’m thinking it’s most likely that those without a designation would be universal and able to give their blood to anyone, but who knows? There may not be any link with designation at all. It would have to be a long study with many donors, and most wizards are afraid of Muggle medical testing.”

Hermione looked lost in thought. Draco adored this look on her; he knew she was quickly thinking through lots of possibilities and trying to find reason where there may not be any.

“Hermione, did you have a specific plan when you invited me here today?” He asked, trying to pull her out of the spin she was in.

“What? Oh, yes! Sorry. I was wondering if you could help me with something. I know you probably haven’t brewed in a while, but Padma is away this week and I’ve got to make some antidotes. I was hoping you could work on the basic ones while I did the more specific ones. St. Mungo’s is low on quite a lot and they never seem to keep a proper inventory,” she said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Draco nodded. “I can do that. I’m sure my skills are still adequate.”

Hermione laughed and pinched his arm. “I’m sure your skills are still _brilliant_ , Draco, and I’m not just talking about potions.”

She winked at him and walked over to the shelves, summoning ingredients and levitating them to the workbenches. Draco just watched her, his heart beating extremely fast. It was in that moment he knew he’d give up anything to be with Hermione again, no questions asked. He knew she wasn’t there with him yet, but he could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, at the end of The Burrow chapter, I received a couple of negative reviews. I know everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but one really got to me. I went back and re-read everything I've posted so far, and I really want to address one thing in particular.
> 
> This is what I take issue with: "This is a very conflicting story and I find myself getting more and more squicked by the Dramione. The fact that given her Omega status Hermione can't ever truly consent to anything. She's in love with Ron and only feels anything for Draco because of biology out side of her control makes this not much different than being under the Imperius curse."
> 
> I have made sure, time and time again, that Hermione initiates their contact. In the first flashback, she feels attracted to Draco before she even approaches him and enters the Room of Requirement first. She initiates their first kiss. In the second flashback, she asks him to meet her again. The third flashback is a grey area - Draco does pull her into the alcove and initiate everything. He says some possessive and rude things, and she sets him straight. He asks her to go back to the RoR with him, and she says yes. In the next one, she follows Draco to the RoR after he storms out of the party. They talk after the smutty part and he warns her not to bring her parents to Diagon Alley. And in the January one, she willingly goes to meet him again - his note said "if you're willing to meet me". I also thought I showed some progression of their relationship in this one, as well, both before and after the smutty parts.
> 
> Also, I do address the issue of Omega consent later in the story. That section is already written; there is another Alpha who comes into the story briefly. No, there will not be a relationship between Hermione and this other Alpha. I know this is a tricky trope in that sense.
> 
> I haven't said that she has no feelings for Draco. She is conflicted because she feels different things for both of them. In their first present meet up, she explains this. "Ron is a comfortable, quiet kind of love. Not the kind where I feel like I might die if he doesn't touch me or kiss me. Not the kind that challenges me and frustrates me. It's easy and that's wonderful in its own way."
> 
> I know that Ron is getting a shit deal in this story. I know he actually loves Hermione and I'm just tearing that apart. However, this is a Dramione story, so I don't think that's unexpected. I did not set out to have Ron be an abusive jerk in this story. He's just a regular guy, and yeah, he gets jealous and angry as I'm assuming any person would in this situation. I am not saying anything against his character. He is human. I'm relaying his feelings when he is the character we're following.
> 
> Okay, I'm totally getting off of my soapbox now. I just don't want anyone to think Hermione is being taken advantage of in any way. She's feeling for Draco after their first few encounters and she is feeling something when they're in the present. I will address all of that. I promise.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and for your feedback, and I'll see you again on Wednesday. We'll check in with Draco and Astoria at the Manor finally.


	18. She's Not You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this a giant virtual hug to everyone who responded to my note on Saturday. And I'm not the type of person that hugs, so it's kind of a big deal. You all reassured me a ton, and I appreciate that so much. I'm glad so many people are seeing the story as I intended. I got really nervous for a few days. I can handle people not enjoying the story but, if it was going to be a non-con or dub-con, I'd tag it that way.
> 
> Also - three whole chapters with no flashbacks?! Something new and different! 
> 
> Thank you to LaBelladoneX and CuppaTea90 for all your work on this and looking at the stuff I'm currently writing instead of finishing this story. I promise I'll be back to it soon.

She's not you when she smiles  
Not you when she wakes  
Or you when she cries  
Not you when she breaks  
And I don't want to hurt her  
But I know that it's true  
She's not you

No, she's, she's not you  
I don't know what to say  
But I'll say it anyway  
No matter what I do  
I can't believe the lie  
And I just can't see it through

-David Archuleta "She's Not You"

* * *

 

**14 May 2002**

 

Draco was sitting in his office sorting through the Gringotts account statements, trying to work up the nerve to remove his marriage contract from his safe. He saw that his mother and Astoria had managed to spend a small fortune on their seasonal trip to Paris for new clothing and shoes and sighed, running his hands through his hair. He thought of Astoria’s plethora of little dresses and high heels before his thoughts strayed to Granger’s Muggle jeans, Gryffindor jumper, and red trainers. She was certainly the opposite of his wife in every way.

He also thought of the Malfoy ring on Astoria’s finger. It was goblin-made, and the diamond in the center was easily over three carats. He hadn’t even thought twice about it when he’d given it to her, hadn’t taken the time to pick something out for her that was special. She wore it like the status symbol it was, not because she couldn’t live without him.

Hermione had a tiny diamond ring and plain wedding band, but Draco knew in his gut that Weasley would have saved up the money for it and probably agonized over the choice. Hermione wore it because she loved Ron and knew she didn’t want to be without him.

He thought back to what Hermione had said at their first lunch; Weasley was a comfortable, quiet kind of love. Draco might have been happy if he had found that with someone, rather than letting his mother help him find the most favorable arrangement — perhaps with Pansy since they had been friends as long as Hermione and Ron. He didn’t have that sort of foundation with Astoria, so now that Hermione was back in his life, his previous contentment with his marriage was already disappearing.

If it was ever there in the first place.

Like his thoughts had summoned her, Astoria sashayed into his study on her three-inch stiletto heels. Her hair was perfectly straightened, looking like a curtain of golden silk down her back. Her face was perfectly painted, her freckles covered up and eyelashes lengthened with mascara. Her lips were a sinful shade of red and looked perfectly kissable. She was wearing one of the aforementioned little dresses, this one in a bright shade of blue that made her eyes even more striking. He felt a little bit crazy for not wanting her. She was every wizard’s fantasy. His eyes roamed over her, and he found her incredibly sexy, but that was all — he didn’t want to touch her or smear her lipstick.

Astoria spoke, breaking his silent musings. “Draco, I feel like I haven’t seen you in days. Where have you been?”

“Working at my regular job and checking up on things at Malfoy Industries. You know, making sure the Galleons don’t run out,” he replied, hoping she’d catch a bit of his snark.

Astoria laughed, the same tinkling laugh that all pureblood girls were taught to have. “Surely that’s not necessary! I know you have faith in the board to take care of the business.”

“I’ve been home every night, Astoria. What have you been up to?” Draco inquired.

“Oh, I went to see Daphne and Greg for dinner last night, and I was with Pansy and Marcus the night before. They were all asking after you. It seems that no one has seen or heard from you much since the Victory Ball,” she replied.

“What are you trying to say, Astoria? Just get on with it. You didn’t invite me to any of these dinners with you.”

She folded her arms across her chest. “There’s no need to be rude. You’ve been so busy, Draco, and you haven’t come to bed in our shared room in almost two weeks. I know you’re entitled to keep a mistress, but I would have thought—”

“Stop right there, Astoria. I do not have a mistress,” he stated, angry with her for accusing him. He felt guilty because, mentally, he basically did have a mistress… and he always had.

“Come to bed, love. I miss you. We’re newlyweds. Surely you aren’t tiring of me already?” She asked in a sweet voice, batting her eyelashes at him.

Draco knew he should tell her. He should just rip the plaster off and tell her what was going on with Hermione. However, he hadn’t looked at the contract yet, and he knew refusing Astoria now could make his life miserable down the road. And there was the very possible chance he may not be able to get out of his marriage.

Happy wife, happy life, right?

“I’ll be there soon, Stori. I’m sorry I’ve been so distracted lately.”

Astoria leaned over his desk and kissed his lips softly. “You work too hard, Draco. I’ll never understand it. It’s not like you need the gold.”

And that was part of the problem, wasn’t it? He had never wanted the kind of life where his wife didn’t understand the need for him to make something of himself. He had never wanted to marry someone who refused to see he was more than his family name and bank account. However, rather than being brave and seeking out what he truly wanted, he had been a coward and settled for the life his parents had always planned for him, minus the fact that he _actually_ worked. None of it was Astoria’s fault. The blame was solely on his shoulders.

Draco sighed and retrieved the contract from his safe, unable to stomach reading it at the moment. He shrunk it down and put it in the small pouch Hermione had placed an Undetectable Extension Charm and warding on for him. He had begged her to do it after seeing the intricacies of her handbag and this pouch easily fit in his pocket.

He would review the contract the next day with a solicitor he could trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking the streak on Saturday.. Back to a flashback! Sorry, sorry!


	19. Sixth Year, January 1997, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday!
> 
> Another flashback, another bunch of lemons! This one starts out a bit differently, and I thought it was fun. I hope you enjoy it, too!
> 
> Thank you to CuppaTea90 and LaBelladoneX for making sure this story is complete and nice to read. Any errors that are left over are definitely mine.

A few days after the meetup in the Prefects' bathroom, Hermione was already craving Draco's touch again. She had noticed his attempts to sit as far away from her as possible, so she intentionally showed up a few minutes late to their shared Arithmancy class. The only seat left was at his two person table in the back row. She made a production of sitting next to him, pretending she was furious about it.

Once class had started and all eyes were focused on Professor Vector, Hermione rubbed her foot against Draco's calf. His voice crept into her mind, and she decided to see if they could carry on a full conversation.

**What are you doing, Granger?**

_I'm not doing a fucking thing, Malfoy. I'm paying attention to this very important lesson._

**Bloody hell. This is going to be a full block of torture, isn't it?**

_It doesn't have to be…_

**Well, I think it will be for you.**

Hermione felt his hand on her thigh. It was winter so she was wearing thick tights under her skirt. Ever so slowly, he moved his seat a bit closer to hers. He must have cast some type of silencing charm; she didn't hear his chair scrape across the stone floor. When his seat stopped moving, his hand crept higher, towards her center. Her legs slammed together, cutting off his access.

_Malfoy, don't you dare!_

**Granger, you started this game. Open your legs like a good little lioness. You won't be sorry.**

_I do not want to come in the middle of Arithmancy!_

**I'm not stupid, Granger. I won't make you come. I just want to touch you. You know, get my fingers coated so I can taste you.**

Hermione let out a whimper, and her legs parted a little. Again, she didn't know why his words and close proximity made her so incredibly pliant. She heard Draco mutter two spells under his breath and suddenly there was a hole in the crotch of her tights. She felt his fingers start stroking her through her knickers.

_What spells did you use?_

**I cast a** _ **Notice-Me-Not**_   **so no one will see my hand up your skirt, and just a small tearing spell so I can get to you.**

_What about_ Muffliato?

**What is that?**

_I'll handle it. Oh, fuck, that feels so good, Draco._

Hermione cast  _Muffliato_ , and for the first time ever, she was grateful Harry had picked up that old Potions book. Her breathing rate was increasing, and she wanted to moan so badly as every stroke of his fingers over her clit was absolutely electric. The thrill of possibly getting caught was also heightening her arousal. She let out the moan she'd been stifling, and his head quickly turned towards her. He looked confused when no one else moved.

**What the fuck does that spell do, Granger? I can hear you, but no one else can?**

_Ohhhh, yes. It's like our own personal sound bubble. No one can hear but us._

**Granger, your knickers are drenched. Do you like it when I touch you in class?**

_Yes, fuck yes!_

**Think we can get away with me finger fucking you until you come?**

_They can still see us._

Suddenly, as though to prove Hermione's point, Professor Vector addressed Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, you're looking unusually flushed. Are you feeling alright?"

Hermione dropped the  _Muffliato_ , and replied, "Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit warm."

She plastered a reassuring smile on her face and muttered the spell again. This was getting more and more dangerous by the minute, and she didn't trust Draco to stop touching her. She was getting closer and closer to orgasm, and she knew he was aware of it.

_Don't even think about continuing this or I will make you pay._

**Oh, but I didn't get to taste you yet.**

_I guess you'll have to wait until tonight… if you have time to meet tonight._

**Do you really want me to stop, Hermione? I will if that's what you really want.**

She thought about it. Really thought about it. Hermione hated denying Draco, and she hated denying herself. She didn't want him to finish her off, but she didn't want him to stop, either. She made a split-second decision.

_Keep going, but you need to stop when I'm on the edge. I won't be able to hide my face. And don't play stupid — you always know when I'm going to come._

**Meet me in the Room tonight at 9pm and I'll make up for what I'm about to put you through, Granger. I'll make you come as many times as you want me to.**

_Deal. I'm going to say at least five times._

**I can surely do better than that if I really try. Sweet Salazar, I can smell you. It's so fucking hot. My cock is so hard it hurts.**

Hermione felt Draco's fingers slide inside of her easily. She pressed her lips together in what she hoped was an impassive look and let out a whimper. His fingers started moving in and out of her slowly, gliding along her walls, and teasing her sweet spot. Her eyes fluttered closed, and then she was snapped back to reality once again.

"Ms. Granger! You look like you might faint! I think you should go to the Hospital Wing. I've never seen you nearly falling asleep in class!" Professor Vector fussed.

She heard Draco snickering, and she felt his long fingers slide out of her.

"Really, Professor, I'm fine. I'm just going to cast a cooling charm on myself. I'm so sorry for my terrible attention span today," Hermione repented.

As soon as Professor Vector turned around to start writing out another equation, Draco's eyes scanned the room. When he was sure no one was watching, he sucked on his fingers and smirked at her.

**Fucking delicious as always, Granger.**

Hermione's face flushed again, and she tried her very hardest to focus on the rest of the lesson. However, she did make sure to reach over and stroke Malfoy's erection with a single finger every so often, just to keep him on his toes.

* * *

When Hermione got to the Room of Requirement that night, Draco was already stripped down to his boxers and waiting for her on the bed. She started tearing her clothes off as he watched her hungrily. He could smell her arousal, and he was sure she had been rather keyed up all day. Arithmancy had been a morning lesson, and she looked frustrated.

"Malfoy, I need you to fuck me. Now."

Draco laughed. "Such a demanding little thing. Would you like some foreplay first, or shall I just bend you over?"

Hermione glared at him. "I had foreplay at ten this morning, or have you forgotten? I need more than that."

"Princess, why don't you come to bed? My fingers, mouth, and cock are all ready to attend to your every need."

He watched her, confused, as she stood next to the bed in her bra and knickers. She was still glaring and tapping one of her feet. Draco rose from his position on the bed and picked her up, his arms wrapped around her thighs, and felt a wave of lust and agitation wash over him.

Instead of heading to the bed, however, he walked to the nearest expanse of blank wall. He pressed her into it with his body, and felt her breath rush out in one big exhale. Her eyes met his, and then he kissed her hard. She moaned into his mouth and deepened the kiss further. He held her with one arm and used his free hand to tear her knickers off.

He pulled his boxers off and then reached for Hermione's slit, slick with her desire. He grabbed his prick, rubbing it along her folds before positioning himself at her entrance and she wrapped her legs around him as he slid into her. Draco groaned; he had been horny all day, as well. He started to move in and out of her slowly and she growled at him.

"Malfoy, I said I needed you to fuck me. That means hard. Please."

Draco wasn't sure what had gotten into her tonight but he obliged, picking up his pace and pounding into her. After only a couple dozen strokes, Hermione came violently — shaking and screaming in a way she never had before. He slowed his pace a bit and she didn't complain. Her mouth was on his neck, and he could hear her inhaling deeply. He gripped her arse tightly and rocked into her at a steady pace. She started moaning again, and he knew she was already going to fall apart for a second time.

**Yes, yes, yes. Give it all to me. You're mine and I want every part of you. I want to give you every bit of pleasure you desire.**

Hermione's legs were trembling after her second orgasm tore through her. He had never made her climax twice in such a short amount of time, and he wasn't sure if she was just overly aroused or if there was something else affecting her. Judging by her physical reactions, he thought she may be satiated enough to move on to less vigorous activities.

"Little lioness, can I move you to the bed or the sitting area now? Have I fulfilled your desire to be fucked hard?" He asked, half-joking.

Hermione looked at him and simply nodded.

"Where to?"

She pointed to the sitting area and Draco set her down in the armchair he usually occupied when at home. He dropped to his knees in front of her and immediately wrapped his lips around her clit. This elicited a scream from Hermione, and he slid two fingers into her again, thinking about how she had reacted in class.

"Oh, Draco, yes!"

**There's my name. I knew it would come from your sweet mouth eventually.**

Not wanting to earn her ire again, he kept his fingers and mouth moving on her. He didn't feel her getting closer to the edge, and then she pulled on his hair. He stopped and looked up at her, seeing something close to desperation in her eyes.

"Please, I need you inside of me again," Hermione begged.

Draco lifted her to sit himself in the chair, keeping Hermione in his lap and positioning her legs over the arms of the chair so they were spread wide. He entered her and gripped her hips, guiding her movements. Hermione's forehead rested against his own, and she leaned in and kissed him passionately. He felt her starting to tighten around him, so he increased his pace. She broke the kiss and leaned back a bit, trusting him to hold on to her. Her head tipped as she moaned her release again.

**Oh, lioness, you're so perfect. Your scent is so strong and lovely right now. I could stay here with you forever.**

"That's three, Hermione. I believe I owe you at least two more," Draco panted, knowing he wouldn't be able to get all five out of her in one go.

She laughed. "I can feel you trying to hold back, Draco. Let go and I'm sure you can get the other two later on."

Heeding what Hermione said, Draco found a rhythm that suited him perfectly and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. He pulled her face towards his and captured her lips. After a few more strokes, he groaned and felt his release spill inside of her.

* * *

Following Draco's orgasm, Hermione drifted in a fog of sorts. She leaned against his body and breathed his scent in again, feeling the tension of the day start to fade away. He had gotten her spectacularly wound up in class, and while it had been fun, she hadn't been able to get her head on straight all day. She found herself drifting and fantasizing at the most inappropriate times.

On top of that, it seemed like half the boys from their Arithmancy class had suddenly taken an interest in her. Two Ravenclaws she had never spoken to offered to walk her to classes and make sure she was alright, and Zacharias Smith from Hufflepuff had asked her to meet him in Hogsmeade on Valentine's weekend. She had thought about accepting, and then she remembered what a jerk he really could be. Hermione could only deal with one arrogant male at a time, and she was currently wrapped up in Draco Malfoy.

To cap off her bad day, she and Ron had had a spectacular fight in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. Hermione had been helping Harry with an assignment, and Ron had the nerve to approach her for help, as well. They hadn't really spoken in months, and rather than asking how she'd been and trying to repair their friendship, he had tried to get her to help him. The nerve that boy had.

"Hermione, not that I'm upset with how this has gone so far, but are you okay?" Draco asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She didn't want to talk about Ron with Draco, it felt awkward and horrible. "Yes, I'm fine now. I was a bit uncomfortable all day. That's all," she explained.

Draco looked at her questioningly. "I felt your frustration earlier, and it felt like more than that. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

_How can someone who I've had so little interaction with until this year get my feelings when someone I've considered my best friend for years just can't? He cares for me and I care for him. I can't talk about Ron and ruin this night._

"I'm sure. Don't worry about it. It's all fading away now that you've relieved the other tension I was feeling," she responded. "Now, can we move? My legs are starting to ache a bit."

Draco laughed and stood with his hands under her bum. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and kissed him playfully. He moved one hand to the back of her head and held her lips against his for a few more seconds. Then he laid her back on the bed and climbed in beside her. Hermione worked her way into the crook of his arm, her head resting on his chest.

"So I'm guessing we won't be playing the screwing around in class game again anytime soon?" He quipped.

Her head snapped up. "No way! At least not in a morning lesson, anyway. It was pure torture thinking about you all day!"

His smirk appeared on his face, and Hermione felt herself melting. He was absolutely adorable when he was smug, and it was an expression she had been seeing less and less of lately. It was clear to her that something was going on in his life, though she figured it was likely related to the war or his family. Therefore, it was off-limits to her. She couldn't imagine what Draco's life was like; his family and friends were so deeply entrenched in the other side of the upcoming war.

_I'm a major complication for him. I'm supposed to be everything he hates, and yet when we're like this, it seems as if I'm the only thing he wants._

Hermione laid her head back on his chest. "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, Draco, but I need to ask you… Is this getting harder for you to deal with? Knowing what's happening outside of the school, it obviously has to end at some point."

She didn't move or look at his face, and she certainly didn't breathe. She was waiting for him to explode, but it never happened. Draco's hand stroked up and down her back, and he finally answered, "Of course it's getting harder for me to deal with, Hermione. I can't hate Muggle-borns without hating you, and I don't hate you. I feel a connection to you that I've never felt with anyone else. I'm fairly certain you've felt this changing too."

"I have," she replied, "and I already can't imagine not having this. Do you think we should stop before it gets even more difficult to end when the time comes?"

She felt his whole body stiffen under her. "No, that's not what I want to do. Is that what you want?"

"No, but I know it's only going to be harder to stop the longer it goes on."

Draco put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "I want to make the most of any time we have together. We both know what's coming, Hermione, but you are the only thing holding me together right now. I know that's completely twisted given the circumstances."

_What's going on with him that I am the only thing holding him together? Is he that upset about his father being in Azkaban? He must have known his father was a Death Eater and that this was a possibility…_

"Okay, Draco. We'll do that. We'll keep this going as long as we can. I'm here and I'll help you in any way I can," Hermione declared, punctuating it with a light kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long break from this story, I've finally strung together about 3,000 words this week. Writing a couple of fest pieces has helped me clear my head. I'm working to fill in a couple of issues that CuppaTea90 pointed out to me, but they're not important until much later, so posting will not be affected! Thank Merlin! I didn't want to break my promise of posting this from start to finish, at least one chapter a week, every single week.
> 
> I'm so excited to post next week. We definitely get some comic relief, and both chapters will be focused on the Malfoys.
> 
> Thank you so much for all of the kudos and comments! The notifications make me smile, and I know we've gained a few new readers this week since they left comments on almost every chapter. Oh, and a big thank you to Strictly Dramione for featuring this story on Torrid Tuesday.


	20. A Portrait Says A Thousand Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha and Beta love to CuppaTea90 and LaBelladoneX for all they've done for this story along the way. 
> 
> Am I the only one who snickers when I read Alpha/Beta in that context during an A/B/O fic?
> 
> Let's catch up with the Malfoys...

**16 May 2002**  


Narcissa Malfoy was in a state. She did not often display her true emotions for everyone to see considering she was brought up in a family of snakes and married into another, but she was absolutely furious. If her husband was not already dead, she would  _ Avada _ him on the spot. Bellatrix may have been brutal because she was crazy, but Narcissa was sane and would be willing to kill in cold-blooded fury. 

After all, she had been one of the few people to successfully lie to Voldemort and live to tell the tale. 

Luckily for her, wives could still scream at their dead husbands in the wizarding world, if they had commissioned a portrait during their lifetime. Lucius had been vain enough to have one completed while under house arrest before his trial and it was finished only days before he made his final exit from the Manor to Azkaban.

Narcissa stomped down the hall to the portrait gallery and threw a  _ Silencio _ at every other portrait. She didn’t want them weighing in on the situation. 

“LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY! YOU OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW!”

She watched as her late husband pretended to wake. “Cissa, darling, what is it?” 

“DON’T YOU DARE ‘CISSA DARLING’ ME, LUCIUS! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL DRACO ABOUT HIS ALPHA STATUS?”

Lucius looked down his aristocratic nose at her. “It was simple, really, Cissa. I vetted all of the girls at Hogwarts around his age, and no pureblooded girls were Omegas. Why should he concern himself with it?”

“You really were something else, Lucius. Do you, by any chance, know who _**IS**_ an Omega and around his age?” Narcissa asked in her sweetest, most dangerous tone.

“Potter’s Mudblood friend was the only one within two years of him in either direction at Hogwarts. What was her name again? Granger? He would never consider her! He wouldn’t bond with a filthy thing like her! He’s a Malfoy!”

Narcissa shook her head. “Surely you remember Hermione Granger? She did get you sent to Azkaban  _ and _ she was tortured in front of us in our home. Do you remember your son’s reaction while that was happening, Lucius?”

Lucius glared at her from his portrait. “Enough with the dramatics, Narcissa. Get to your point.”

Narcissa’s blue eyes shot daggers at him. “Dramatics? Oh, you haven’t seen or heard anything yet. Draco was distraught when she was brought here and tortured! I know you were too far up Voldemort’s arse to realize it, but I had to magically restrain him to keep him from going to her!”

Lucius’ eyes widened in horror. He was starting to get the picture.

“Even though our son was marked as a Death Eater before his sixth year at Hogwarts, he spent his precious little free time having sex with Hermione Granger, the Muggle-born Omega, and didn’t understand what was happening between them!” Narcissa spat.

“That can’t be true! It simply cannot be true, Cissa! If any of the other Death Eaters found out, he would have been killed! If she had found out he was a Death Eater, he would have been thrown in Azkaban! How could he be so foolish?” Lucius asked, stunned at his wife’s admission.

“Oh, for Salazar’s sake, Lucius! They formed a BOND. You know about Alphas and Omegas! Draco thought he was just a normal, philandering teenager sowing his wild oats or some nonsense!”

“So why is this a problem now, Narcissa?”

Narcissa conjured an arm chair and sat down heavily, her face in her hands. “Why is this a problem? This is a problem because whatever bond they had before the war is repairing itself, Lucius, and they’re  _ now _ both married to other people. Hermione’s husband is not an Alpha so she’s enduring painful heat cycles, and Draco has been dreaming about her every night since they ended things.”

“When did they end things?” Lucius asked.

“Five years ago, Lucius. He showed her his Dark Mark the night before he let everyone into Hogwarts through the bloody Vanishing Cabinet.”

Narcissa relayed everything that had happened over the past two weeks, along with all Draco had told her about spending time with Hermione and his meeting with the solicitor. Lucius looked a little sick, and she wasn’t sure if it was due to his prejudices or because he had failed his son in another major way. She was hoping it was the latter.

Lucius threw a look of nonchalance on his face. Narcissa knew he was fretting over the whole situation; she had been married to him for long enough that she knew his tells. He was listening to her while trying to analyze every possible outcome of the situation. While Lucius was not the best family man, he was certainly meticulous in planning.

Except for when it came to aligning their family with Voldemort, of course.

“Narcissa, why doesn’t he just take her as a mistress? The marriage contract allows for him to,” he suggested, albeit a little sheepishly.

She glared at him. “Do you honestly think that girl will be happy labeled as ‘the other woman’?”

“But you said she is already married, as well! What else could she be?”

“SHE can get a divorce because she’s NOT CONTRACTED!” Narcissa shouted.

“I was in bloody Azkaban, Narcissa! It’s not like I forced him into an arranged marriage!”

Narcissa sighed and shook her head. “I know, Lucius. I had him use the Malfoy contract instead of having a new one drawn up. You’re not at fault for the marriage, but I am so bloody furious with you for not explaining Alphas and Omegas to him. I had to talk to him about his  _ penis _ , Lucius!”

Her late husband smirked at her; Narcissa thought he was most likely trying not to break out into raucous laughter at the thought of his prim and proper wife explaining knotting to Draco. Her face was flushed at the thought. After all, she had rarely even changed his nappies when he was a baby.

“I can admit I failed as a father, Narcissa. I nearly got our son killed on more than one occasion and now I am, at least, partially responsible for this mess with Hermione Granger. I honestly didn’t think he would ever consider taking her as a partner,” Lucius said, his tone soft.

Narcissa nodded. “I don’t think he made a decision to pursue her. From what he told me, they were taunting each other and it somehow escalated. I’m sure they were both throwing pheromones by that point, as well. Normal teenagers make plenty of bad decisions when it comes to sex, nevermind throwing extra hormones and pheromones into the mix.”

Narcissa decided to have the elves serve tea in front of Lucius’s portrait and he found himself smiling down at her as she made herself comfortable. She hadn’t visited his portrait a lot; it sometimes made her long for her husband, for the man he was during the years Voldemort was not part of their lives. She knew he was not a kind man to those in other echelons of wizarding society, but he ensured she and Draco were well taken care of.

Lucius took the opportunity to ask her about Astoria, and Narcissa told him about the young woman. She was a mostly sweet and proper pureblooded wife, everything Lucius had wanted for his son. However, Narcissa knew that she bored Draco to tears; she didn’t challenge him or excite him. Astoria was simply the best choice out of what Narcissa had presented to him — she didn’t stand out from the crowd, she just knew how to behave and what was expected of her as a Malfoy wife.

Narcissa enjoyed Astoria’s company while out shopping and attending society events. She had been raised the same way, enduring countless etiquette lessons and dancing classes and cotillions. She would certainly miss the girl if Draco did find a way to divorce her as Narcissa couldn’t imagine Hermione Granger loving shopping trips to Paris and ladies’ lunches. However, with their current knowledge of the Malfoy marriage contract, it may never be an issue.

“Lucius, is there any way out for Draco? I want him to be happy. He deserves to have a chance as an adult since we didn’t really give him one as a child,” she asked.

“Cissa, if he sires a pureblooded heir, he can get a divorce if the contract hasn’t been changed. It’s worded in a strange way, but I know it’s in there somewhere. Did he bring the contract to a solicitor to go over carefully?”

Narcissa let out a breath. “I was afraid it would be something like that. He doesn’t want to have children with Astoria, Lucius. His exact words were, ‘I’m already going to hurt her enough. I don’t want to use her as a broodmare’.”

“I think the only other ways out would be more difficult. For instance, if Astoria cannot or will not have children, Draco could break the contract. If both of them mutually agree to the divorce, it may be possible, but it will probably take a great deal of time to sort out the details, and Draco would probably have to support her financially until she married again,” he explained.

The Malfoy matriarch nodded her head and promised to discuss his advice with Draco. Lucius inquired about Hermione; despite the war and her part in it, he knew she was a brilliant witch and would be doing something exciting with her life.

“Well, I haven’t interacted with her much. I know she’s married to Ron Weasley and that she owns an apothecary in Hogsmeade with a business partner. They do a lot of research on potions that haven’t been examined and refreshed in years. I think they’re working on an easier and less expensive way to brew Wolfsbane now.”

Lucius looked shocked. “Severus always said Ms. Granger was bright, but he had never mentioned she was  _ that _ gifted in potions. Surely he would have been more excited about a student at that level.”

Narcissa laughed lightly. “She was Potter’s best friend and Muggle-born, Lucius. He had to keep up appearances. Plus, Draco told me she never really knew how good she was until she had to improvise during the war.”

“I’m glad you’re there for him to talk to, Cissa. I would have been utter rubbish about this whole situation,” he admitted, looking a little despondent.

“It’s not been easy, Lucius. You know very well I was raised with the same beliefs you were. I do, however, have the luxury of missing a disowned family member as a result of marriage to a Muggle-born.”

Lucius furrowed his brow. “You haven’t tried reconnecting with Andromeda? I honestly thought I was the only reason why you didn’t.”

“It’s been decades. How does one apologize to their sister, who has lost  _ everything _ as result of war our family played such a huge part in?”

“It may not work, but you could always try. I’m sure she’s lonely with only her grandson around.”

Narcissa was shocked; her late husband had given her a lot to think about. She bid him farewell with a promise to return soon. As soon as she left the gallery, she heard the outraged voices of generations of Malfoy men explode and she laughed. At least they’d be entertained for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love interacting with all of you, so thank you for any comments or questions! 
> 
> I'm trying to learn Tumblr. I made my username the same - PotionChemist - so you can try to interact with me there, but I'm honestly the worst at it. I know, how can a millenial be bad at anything social media?!


	21. Romeo and Juliet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter with a distinct lack of Hermione. I'm sorry about that! I promise she'll be back next week. The next chapter is super long (by my standards - almost 7000 words), and I'll post it all as one if I can't find a natural splitting point.
> 
> Enjoy the little bits of humor before everything gets super angsty! We're definitely heading in that direction for flashbacks and the main story!
> 
> LaBelladoneX and CuppaTea90 - thank you for making this a much better story.

**17 May 2002**

Draco was pacing his study in the Manor, waiting for Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini to come through his Floo. He had tasked Theo with looking over the marriage contract and the quiet Slytherin had finished it faster than expected. He was now on his way to tell Draco if there was any chance of getting out of it. 

Blaise was just tagging along for moral support. While he hadn’t been extremely close to his two housemates at Hogwarts, they became friends after the war. Blaise and Theo were not like Crabbe and Goyle; they wouldn’t let Draco order them around. Lucius had told Draco it was more important to find minions at school, rather than develop close friendships, and Crabbe and Goyle had been the easiest to mould.

At precisely 8pm, the two men stepped out of the fireplace, dusting soot off of their robes. Blaise looked up at Draco and saw his agitation. Never being one to take a cue, he quipped, “So I heard Narcissa finally gave you the birds and the bees talk, mate. Late bloomer, eh?”

Draco shot him his best sneer. “Fuck off, Zabini. My father seemed to think that Granger being Muggle-born would override any fucking hormones or pheromones coming my way, so it wasn’t important for me to know.”

Blaise’s face froze. “Hermione Granger is an Omega? And you fucked her?”

Both men turned to Theo. Blaise was obviously irritated he hadn’t shared that bit of gossip, and Draco was astonished at his discretion. 

Theo rolled his eyes. “Don’t look so surprised, Malfoy. I’m acting as your solicitor in this case and there are confidentiality rules to follow.”

Zabini’s attention went back to Draco. “When did all this go down, mate? I didn’t think you’d get bored with Stori so fast.”

“I haven’t touched Granger since sixth year, Blaise,” Draco stated. “We were screwing most of the year. Any time I wasn’t working on that bloody cabinet, I was finding a way to get into her knickers.”

Blaise laughed uncontrollably. “So, wait, let me get this straight. You were a Death Eater fucking the living hell out of Potter’s Muggle-born best friend all year and nobody knew?!”

Draco covered his face with both hands. It sounded absolutely horrible when phrased that way, even if it was the truth. “I’m glad you find it funny, Blaise, because it’s really made my life a living hell for the past five years, and I haven’t been able to fucking tell anyone about it.”

Theo put his hand on Blaise’s arm. “Draco, you could have told us about it.”

“I didn’t know what was going on, Theo. I thought I was just pining for something I could never have. I didn’t know about Alphas or Omegas, nevermind the fact that I was one!” Draco exclaimed.

“Mate, I’m sorry for laughing. I can see this is terrible for you. You’re starting to look like you did sixth year. Are you sleeping?” Blaise asked, trying to make amends.

Draco shook his head. “I only sleep well on days when I see Hermione, and that’s usually twice a week. Before you interject or anything, we’re not having sex. We’re trying to become friends since we didn’t do that last time.”

“So what, you literally just shagged? No conversation or anything?” Theo queried.

“I mean, we talked a bit. We tried to keep it light, nothing too serious. I didn’t want her asking about my family or the war. But yeah, mainly we just met up a couple of times a week and had sex. Sometimes we slept together in the Room of Requirement. That was about the only time I  _ could _ sleep second term that year.”

“How did it all start?” Blaise inquired.

Theo poured a round of Firewhisky for all of them, knowing Draco would need it to get through his recollection of sixth year. Draco rehashed the story, feeling like he’d told it a hundred times already. The first time, it had been somewhat cathartic after holding it in for so long. In just a couple of weeks, he had already talked to Potter, Theo, and his mother about it at length. He was sure Hermione would have to tell the story more times though, so he was extremely grateful for his small family and group of friends. 

“Well, Theo, is there a way out of my contract or am I going to have to stay married?”

Theo sighed. “The short answer is yes, there are ways to get out, but they all suck. You’d either have to produce a male heir with Stori, get her to state she cannot or will not have children, or get her to agree to a mutual divorce. If she agrees to a divorce, she will likely get half of your gold and holdings, including every property and business owned by the Malfoys.”

“That could take months to figure out! I don’t even know all of our properties!”

Blaise laughed. “Such a terrible problem to have, Drake.”

“Could I ask her to come to terms on a settlement that is more than fair?” Draco asked Theo, ignoring Blaise’s comment.

“Yes, you could, but her father will want her to go after you for all of it. It would be the largest recorded divorce transaction in wizarding history, more than likely. Even with all the money your family paid to the Ministry after the war,” Theo elaborated.

Blaise looked at Draco and interjected, “Mate, you need to talk to Astoria and tell her about Granger and sixth year. You know that she and Daph weren’t raised with the amount of blood prejudice you were. She might find it somewhat romantic or whatever that you and Granger were sneaking around like… what’s that Muggle play, Theo? About those two nutters from enemy families who fall in love and then off themselves?”

“Romeo and Juliet?”

Blaise clapped his hands. “Yes! That one! Remember, we saw the movie with the blond bloke on the telly? And I thought he looked kind of like Drake but with darker hair?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Sounds wonderful. I know  _ I _ certainly wish that Granger and I will end up dead after my divorce.”

“He’s rubbish at explaining things, Draco,” Theo stated. “He’s trying to be helpful. Stori might actually think along those lines if you present it to her properly.” 

Draco thought for a few minutes. “What I need to do, before I even rock the boat with Astoria, is talk to Hermione. If she’s planning on staying married to Weasley, why would I want to upset my wife?”

“Draco, either way, it seems like you don’t care about Astoria all that much. That’s no way to live a married life, and it’s not fair to her. What if she fancied someone else before you two were forced to get married?” Theo criticized.

“I do care about Astoria. If I didn’t, I would have taken Lucius’s advice and just gotten her pregnant so I could end this without bankrupting myself!” Draco shouted.

“Simmer down, Drake,” Blaise began, but was cut off.

“If you call me ‘Drake’ one more time, I swear to Merlin I will hex you, Blaise!”

Theo decided to speak up again. “Draco, talk to Astoria. I’m telling you, if someone spots you and Granger together in public and something ends up in The Daily Prophet, she’s less likely to be reasonable. She’ll want blood if you embarrass her. That’s my only advice.”

The three men sat around, finishing their drinks and catching up, moving on to lighter conversation. Blaise worked in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, acting as a liaison for Italy and Britain. He moved back and forth between the two countries several times a year, and he had just returned. Theo was engaged to Cho Chang, and they were getting married in a few months. 

In other words, between Blaise’s job, Theo’s impending wedding, and Hermione, they had a lot to talk about.

Draco thanked Theo for deciphering the marriage contract, and then the three friends headed outside to fly. It was dark, but they were able to light the Quidditch pitch enough to see. Draco needed to clear his head, and flying had always been a welcome distraction for him. Blaise kept flying directly at him, which forced him to swerve, dive, and focus on something else for a couple of hours. 

By the time his friends left, Draco was exhausted. He forced himself to walk down the hallway and climb into bed next to Astoria. She felt his presence and snuggled against him. 

“Draco, I’m glad you’re here,” she said, sounding sleepy. “I’ve missed you.”

He watched as she slowly batted her eyelashes and stripped off her nightgown. He didn’t want to be in this bed, and he didn’t want to hurt her. As Astoria’s lips came down on his, he wished he had just gone into the other bedroom — the one from his childhood that he’d kept almost exactly the same since it now served as a replica of the Room of Requirement during his time with Hermione. He also didn’t understand why she was making a habit of initiating sex; she hadn’t done so before. Was it because she thought he was having an affair?

  
Draco forced his Occlumency shields into place and went through the motions of sex with his wife, feeling like it was wrong to deny her, but equally wrong to be with anyone but Hermione. Fate really was a cruel bitch sometimes.


	22. Sixth Year, February 1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost double the length of any other I've posted so far. Nearly 7,000 words - I couldn't really find a natural splitting point anywhere near the middle so I just kept it all together.
> 
> I apologize in advance for the feels and yo-yo emotions in this chapter. Also, I've hidden something in here. Let's see if anyone notices it! *snicker*
> 
> I'm forever grateful to LaBelladoneX and CuppaTea90 for every second they've slaved over this story.

Hermione was a nervous wreck. It was Valentine’s Day, and Draco had asked to see her. She knew things felt more serious between them since they had returned from the Christmas holidays, but she hadn’t gotten him a gift or anything. They were spending more nights together than they had prior to the break — usually two or three a week — and they had started sleeping in the Room of Requirement together after they were satiated. Well, satiated enough. She felt like she could never get enough of Draco, and it seemed like he felt the same way.

In lieu of a gift, Hermione decided to dress up. She had asked him to give her an hour alone in the room before he came in so she could get ready without other females watching her and asking questions. Ginny was still a little angry with her about the note, and Hermione didn’t want her asking any further questions about the identity of her ‘bathing companion’. 

She had taken the time to magically straighten her hair that morning, and she had a new dress and fancy underthings to wear. Hermione had purchased the dress over the break while she was out shopping with her mum, and she had snuck away to purchase the lingerie with some of her own funds. The dress was  _ not _ stereotypical Valentine’s Day red; it was grey, nearly the color of his eyes. It was darker than what most people would call silver, but it was satin, so it shone. It clung to every inch of her from bust to just above her knees, and she felt beautiful in it. 

Hermione had painted her fingernails and toenails without magic the previous night, and they were a dark shade of purple. She had charmed a pair of low heels to match the dress, and she left her hair loose around her shoulders. As usual, she put on only minimal makeup. She surveyed herself in the mirror, and she was satisfied, thinking  Draco would be surprised since she didn’t normally put a lot of extra effort into her appearance.

As Hermione thought about his reaction, she felt her body start to flush. She was picturing the heated look he sometimes got in his eyes, and her heart sped up. Her lust for him was increasing exponentially, and the little voice in the back of her head was nearly panting.

_ Oh, please, please, please. I need this. I need him. He’s so perfect, especially when we’re alone. I can’t wait for him to ravish me. _

Hermione looked at her watch, and she saw she still had another twenty minutes to wait. She was practically squirming with need already, and she was mad that she had obviously overestimated the amount of time it would take her to get ready. In an effort to calm her raging hormones, she decided to read up on healing potions. 

She had been starting to really study up on spells and potions that would come in handy during the war, and it was usually easy for her to pass the time with her nose stuck in a book. However, she couldn’t find it in herself to stop fantasizing about what she and Draco would get up to later.

_ Will he let me make it about him? I want to please him and give him whatever he wants. Anything he does to my body pleases me, so really, it doesn’t matter to me. Him on top, me on top, from behind, sitting up, laying down…  _

After five minutes, Hermione got up from the desk to start pacing. A familiar energy was coursing through her body, making her temperature rise and her nipples harden. She felt a sheen of sweat start to form on her face and she quickly cast a cooling charm. Her knickers were already sticking to her wet slit, and she was on the verge of sitting down and trying to make herself come. She knew, however, that it wouldn’t feel as good as when Draco touched her, so she forced herself to keep waiting.

Finally, the doors opened, revealing Draco in the all black suit he wore when not in his school uniform. Her body reacted immediately; she walked over to him, grabbed his tie, and pulled him down towards her lips, snogging him without any conscious thought. She could smell flowers over his scent, and it made her a little sad; the way he smelled calmed and comforted her. He broke the kiss and pulled back.

“Wow, Granger, we were just together two days ago. What have I done to deserve such an enthusiastic welcome?” He asked in a playful tone.

Hermione just looked up at him and smiled, and she swore she could feel his eyes caressing every inch of her body. She let go of his tie, allowing him to step back and fully admire her dress.

“I love the dress,” he began, “but I actually miss your curls. When I saw you earlier today, I barely recognized you.”

She let out a loud laugh. “Oh, if only I still had the Time-Turner so we could go back a few years to tell your past self that!”

Draco’s jaw dropped. “Did you just say you had a Time-Turner at one point?”

“Third year. Honestly, did  _ anyone _ realize there was no physical way for me to attend every single class offered?” Hermione scoffed.

He just shook his head and grinned, pulling a bouquet of deep red dahlias from behind his back with a flourish. 

“These are obviously for you, Hermione. Happy Valentine’s Day,” Draco declared.

Hermione took the flowers and brought them to her nose. “They’re lovely, Draco. Thank you so much. You really didn’t have to.”

“I know we’re not in a relationship or anything, but you’re honestly more important to me than I’ve let on, Hermione.”

Her heart nearly stopped. She had never expected him to voice those thoughts out loud. Should she reciprocate and be open with him, too?

_ I want him, and he obviously wants me. If he’s brave enough to admit this is something more than we intended, surely I can, as well. _

“Draco, I… I really am not good with this part. I think we’re on the same page, or at least in the same book. This has definitely turned into more than just a bit of fun for me,” Hermione stated, her nerves clearly on display.

He laughed and grabbed her hand, leading her towards the sitting area. He conjured a vase and put some water in it for her flowers. He sat down on the couch and pulled her into his lap. __

“I never thought you’d be shite with feelings, Granger. You’re always so sure of yourself.”

Hermione frowned. “I think it’s only my own feelings, and mainly in regard to you. I can usually help others if they’re having a problem.”

“Mainly in regard to me? I’m sure our relationship can’t be all that confusing, what with the war and how we’ve constantly bickered through the years… Or how I was a prejudiced prat just like my father wanted me to be.”

“I mean, that might explain a bit of it, yeah,” she replied, laughing.

Draco had a serious look on his face and asked, “Should I do the whole apology thing? I mean, I know it’s the right thing to do, but I assume you know that I don’t actually believe any of that nonsense anymore…”

_ Oh, I can’t even believe this conversation is happening. He doesn’t believe in blood purity anymore? He doesn’t believe in what Voldemort wants to accomplish? Surely this is too good to be true.  _

“Apologies are not necessary at this point. If I thought you were the same git you were before, we wouldn’t have had more than a one-off,” Hermione answered, her heart in her throat.

“And here I thought you were only continuing to shag me because I can make your pussy flutter faster than the wings of a snitch…” he said, a smirk on his face.

_ Fuck. He is so unbelievably hot when he talks like that. _

She glared at him, not wanting to let on that his words had affected her. “Way to kill the moment, Malfoy.”

“ _ Draco _ ,” he corrected. “And you know I’m right.”

“It doesn’t matter if you’re right! We were having a serious conversation and then you had to turn it all—”

Draco had apparently decided to put a stop to the conversation altogether. He crashed his lips down on hers, and his hand snaked its way up her skirt faster than she thought possible. His fingers pulled her knickers aside and then plunged into her.

“Oh, fuck, Draco!” Hermione cried, pulling away from the kiss.

He demonstrated how well he knew her body by stroking in and out of her at the pace that drove her mental.

“Oh, Hermione, you love when I turn things dirty. You can’t deny it when every filthy thing that leaves my mouth causes your cunt to start clenching and dripping,” he whispered, making sure his breath hit her ear in just the right way and then licking it to drive his point home.

Hermione shuddered in his lap. She thought she might actually spontaneously combust her body temperature was so high, and being this close to Draco certainly wasn’t helping her to cool down. When she examined things a bit more, she decided there would be nothing spontaneous about it at all — he somehow managed to blow her mind and ignite her body with barely any effort.

“Come on, lioness. Let’s get the first orgasm out the way so I can give you your real present. Listen to me — I’m going to tell you exactly how tonight is going to go. I’m going to strip that lovely dress off of you and then look at whatever you’re hiding underneath it. I can tell I’ve never seen these knickers just by how they feel. And then I’m going to take those off, too, and I’m going to lick every inch of your naked skin.” 

_ Clench. _

“It’s so pink and hot right now… Maybe I’ll rub some ice on it to cool you down.”

_ Oh, please. Please do that. _

“Do I need to keep going? To tell you how I’m going to pour the champagne stashed in this room on you and lick it off? I do love the taste of strawberries and champagne, regardless of how cliché it is.”

“Oh, fuck, Draco, please!”

He looked down into her eyes, and she could see his lust and amusement. “Come for me, Hermione,” he ordered.

She spiraled out of control for the first time that night.

* * *

Draco was pleased with how their Valentine's Day, likely the only one they’d ever have together, had started out. Hermione had admitted this was more than shagging and she had dressed up for him. He was delighted she had taken the time for that, even if he thought she was beautiful no matter what she was wearing. Every detail from the tiny bit of makeup she’d applied down to her purple toenails made him smile.

Of course, the ruby necklace he was going to give her didn’t really match her ensemble, but he knew there was plenty of red in her wardrobe—hazard of being with a Gryffindor—so it would get some use over the years. On top of that, it was a piece he had commissioned specially for her. There were protective enchantments on it for when Hermione charged into the thick of things beside Potter; he knew it wouldn’t stop a  _ Crucio  _ or an  _ Avada,  _ but it could block the effects of some less severe spells.

Once Hermione came out of her post-orgasm haze, she kissed his neck softly. Draco felt her tongue dart out and his cock twitched. It had been hard since he had first touched her, but he had been ignoring it. He threaded his fingers into her straightened hair and pulled gently, letting her know to stop. She looked up at him, and her eyes were still a darker shade of brown than usual, signaling she was still highly aroused.

“I have to give you your gift, Granger. You’ll need to get off my lap,” Draco explained.

She slid onto the couch and raised an eyebrow at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box. Her eyes widened.

“Draco, no, no jewelry. I can’t accept it.”

He scoffed. “You can accept it. It’s something I had made especially for you, Hermione.”

“Surely you used your father’s money for it, Draco, and I don’t want him to ask questions about it,” Hermione argued in a rush.

Draco laughed. “I’ve had my own vault since I came to Hogwarts, Granger. My mother’s parents left me a small inheritance, as did my grandfather on my father’s side when he died last year.”

Her shoulders relaxed slightly, so he handed her the box. 

She opened it, and he saw the surprised look on her face. She ran her fingers over the delicate white gold chain and then the pendant. It was a round-cut ruby surrounded by a halo of tiny diamonds. When she didn’t say anything, he started to get nervous.

“I didn’t think you’d want something extravagant that would be hard to explain or look like it came from a boyfriend,” he rambled. “I figured ruby was safer than a large diamond or an emerald, though I suppose sapphire could have been fine, too, since you were born in September…”

Hermione stopped his tangent with a kiss. “It’s beautiful, Draco. But it was completely unnecessary. I wasn’t expecting anything other than to spend time with you tonight.”

“And that’s part of why I like you so much, Hermione. Anyone else would have expected more than this, even if it had only been a month or so of snogging alone,” he explained.

She took a deep breath and ran her fingers over it again. “Okay… Alright, I’ll keep it. Will you put it on for me?”

Draco stood and took the necklace from the box. Hermione turned her back to him and moved her hair over her shoulder. He looped the necklace around her neck and fastened the clasp, leaning  down to kiss the back of her neck, darting his tongue out to taste her skin. Draco felt her tremble and heard her whimper. Hermione’s strawberry scent rolled off of her in a wave, and he felt his heart start to pound.

**I want you forever. I want you to be mine. Time is running out for us, and I don’t want to lose you. I know that, in four months’ time, I’ll either be dead or you’ll hate me. I’m beginning to think I’d rather be dead.**

Hermione stood and turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She looked up into his eyes, searching for something. Draco thought she must have felt a bit of his depression about the situation, so he leaned down and snogged her. He transferred happiness and lust and admiration from his lips to hers, and she gave him her excited anticipation and pure joy. 

In that moment, Draco learned he could manipulate whatever this connection was between them to help keep his secret. He had been beginning to worry Hermione would unintentionally discover it through Legilimency since their connection seemed to be growing stronger over time. It made him feel sick, like he was violating her trust in a much deeper way than simply performing his mission. He was taking something pure that had developed between them, likely as a result of trust and some form of love, and using it to his advantage.

**I’m so sorry, my little lioness, but you cannot know what I’m involved in. Not yet. Not until I have to let you go. I need to keep you out of my deepest, darkest secrets and thoughts.**

Rather than continuing his train of thought, Draco scooped Hermione up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He set her on her feet and kissed her again. Her fingers flew to his tie, deftly undoing the knot. She slipped his jacket off of his arms and then started working on the buttons of his shirt. Draco swore her hands were shaking, and he didn’t understand why.

“Hermione, are you okay?” He inquired.

She simply nodded her head and kept fumbling with his buttons, but he could see her biting the inside of her cheek.

“Stop, little lioness. You’re trembling,” Draco observed.

“I’m fine, Draco,” Hermione began. “I just… I feel like something is different tonight. Like somehow this means… more. I know we talked about it after we returned, about how it was getting harder to imagine not having this. But everything today just seems more… intense.  I know it’s absolutely ridiculous and—“

Draco cut her off with a kiss. “It’s meant more for awhile now, at least for me, anyway.”

“I’m a bit nervous,” she laughed. “Absolutely asinine. I’ve shagged you in just about every position possible and slept in the same bed as you and a bloody necklace sends me into a spin.”

He smirked at her. “So I’m guessing it’s a good thing I didn’t get the earrings too?”

Hermione swatted him in the chest. “That would have been way too much. Don’t you even consider buying me another piece of jewelry before…”

She suddenly stopped speaking, and Draco knew another realization had just crashed down on her. She couldn’t say her birthday or Christmas or next Valentine’s Day. Hermione knew that their time together would be over by the end of the term. He watched the tears form in her eyes and then trail down her cheeks. He wiped them away, and then leaned his forehead against hers.

“Sweet Salazar, Granger, you are a bloody female. Your emotions are all over the place tonight,” Draco joked, trying to put a smile on her face again. 

Hermione sniffled. “I think you’ve spent enough time between my legs to know I’m a female, Malfoy.”

“Ah, yes, you have all the requisite female parts, but your personality is more like one of the guys. It’s probably because of those two tossers you call best friends,” Draco continued, wanting to keep the banter going.

Another smack landed, this time on his abdomen. “Honestly, do you hear me calling Crabbe and Goyle trolls? Or calling Parkinson a banshee? Because I think all three descriptions are rather accurate…”

“Okay, okay. I’ll behave. Are you sure you want to do this tonight? You’re a little bit all over the place, Hermione. We don’t have to have sex if you don’t want to.”

She looked him square in the eyes, and he could feel her looking to see if he was lying to her.

**I want to fuck your brains out, but I can keep my hands to myself for one night. I think.**

Just when Draco thought Hermione might actually say she didn’t want to have sex, she resumed unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands had steadied and she looked resolved. 

“Just because I have apparently caught these pesky female emotions doesn’t mean I don’t have the sex drive equal to that of an average teenage male, Draco. Especially when it comes to you. I can’t stay in this room with you all night and not fuck you,” she announced.

Draco laughed, glad that they were on the same page again. “Well, maybe if I shag you properly, your pesky female emotions will just vanish. Maybe I can make you forget all about them…”

Hermione pushed his shirt off, and he kicked away his shoes. She dropped to her knees, fumbled with his socks, and reached for his belt, looking up at him through her lashes. 

“I blame Valentine’s Day. It’s a rubbish holiday with all the red and pink and hearts and flowers. It drives all women barmy.”

Before Draco knew it, she had him out of his trousers and was lazily stroking his length through his boxers. He closed his eyes, just absorbing the sensation of her small hand around his cock. Hermione had learned exactly how he liked to be touched, and he reveled in the sensations she produced in his body.

“Draco, how would you like me to proceed?” She asked, her voice husky. “I could keep going like this, or I could take you in my mouth, or I could get into whatever position you’d like to fuck me in.”

Her words sent a shock of electricity through him. His mind raced again. He wasn’t sure what he would prefer.

**All of it. I want you to give me all of it. You’re mine, and I want to be everywhere on your body.**

Hermione’s hand twisted around him and he groaned. 

“W-whatever you p-prefer,” he stammered. “I love it all.”

“Oh, but Draco, you gave me such a beautiful gift,” she taunted. “Surely you must know what you’d like in return.”

“Just you, Hermione,” he replied. “I want every part of you and then I’ll give you every part of me.”

Draco could tell by the look in her eyes that had been the right thing to say. Hermione let out a small moan and finished divesting him of all clothing. She looked up into his eyes, her warm chocolate brown to his tumultuous grey, and took him into her mouth. She moved more slowly than usual, taking her time like she was trying to prolong his pleasure. Normally, he would think she was postponing her own gratification, but he knew she found pleasure in pleasing him. 

**As if she wasn’t already perfect enough. She’s such a good girl, always trying to please me and give me what I want.**

The air around them felt charged, and Draco smelled a winter wind brushing over the ripest, sweetest strawberries. He watched as Hermione’s hollowed cheeks brought him bliss, sucking him hard and slow, occasionally moving so far along his shaft he would end up partially in her throat. Her eyes had fluttered shut, but she would peek at him every so often. Draco honestly felt like the luckiest bloke ever — he had Hermione Granger on her knees, fully dressed and done up, giving him the slowest, most sensual head he’d ever received. Feeling he was being utterly selfish, he decided to stop her before he came. He cupped one hand along her jaw and tilted her head up.

“Hermione, oh fuck,” he moaned, pausing when she purposefully held him in her mouth as far as she could possibly take him. “This is bloody amazing, but I want to touch you, too.”

Hermione stopped and pulled back, releasing him with a small popping sound. She wiggled her bottom jaw a bit and smirked. Draco helped her to her feet and immediately found the zip on her sexy little dress. He spun her around so he could see her back, and he slowly parted the teeth. He saw a small portion of teal lace and breathed deeply to steady himself before removing the dress completely. The bra was strapless, but longer than anything she normally wore, extending a few inches past the bottom of her breasts. She wore a pair of small matching thong knickers, and her glorious arse was fully on display for him.

**Holy fucking Helga. She’s so perfect. I can’t believe she’s actually mine.**

Draco wasted no time, caressing her bare skin with his hands and latching his mouth onto her neck. He wanted to bite her and leave a mark where anyone could see, but he didn’t think she’d like it. Hermione was never one to enjoy being treated like a possession. He could feel her breaths coming faster, and he knew she was just as enthralled. He kept caressing her soft, flawless skin, stoking the fire that had started between them as he looked down into her eyes before lifting  her so they could move to the bed.

He set Hermione down and climbed in beside her. She straddled him instantly and leaned down to kiss him. Draco moved his hands to her hips and held her still while he thrusted upward. She let out a groan that was muffled by their kiss, and he slipped the crotch of her knickers off to the side. She lifted herself up, allowing him to position his cock at her entrance. Hermione slowly sank down, and he paused.

“Draco, I need to move,” she whimpered. 

“Not yet, lioness. I just want to feel you around me for a moment. Kiss me.”

Hermione obeyed his command, leaning down to kiss his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, crushing her to him, and then started to stroke in and out of her slowly. She made a humming sound, and started attempting to move faster.

“No, no, no. I’ll hold you in place all night if I have to. You may be on top, but I’m still in control of this tonight. You asked me what I wanted earlier, so I want you to settle in for a slow burn,” Draco whispered.

“Oh, bloody hell, Draco. I’m going to go mad if you go this slow all night,” she whined.

He smirked at her. “That’s the whole point, Hermione. I love it when you go mad.”

**You say my name and my heart lifts. I live only to hear you say my name, little lioness. Nothing else matters right now.**

He kept moving slowly, feeling Hermione start to enjoy the leisurely pace again. Most of the time, everything between them was fast and hard. He would try to go slow, and then he ended up so lost in her that he would forget about taking his time.  He wanted tonight to be slower — more sensual and sweeter. Draco knew they were closer to being separated with each passing day, and he wanted to savor the brief moments of peace he found with Hermione.

Draco’s eyes focused on Hermione’s face, memorizing every detail of it in this moment. Her eyelashes were long and dark and her eyes kept fluttering closed from time to time. Her irises were a deep shade of brown, her arousal and the low light in the room making them even darker than usual. Her nose was small and had some freckles on it, and her lips were the prettiest shade of pale pink. They kept parting further every time she let out a quiet moan or breathed in. 

He was absolutely mesmerized by her.

“Oh, Hermione, you’re so beautiful, love,” Draco panted. “If I let go, will you try to move faster?”

“Not if you don’t want me to,” Hermione replied, a shudder coursing through her.

**Good girl. Listen to me and I’ll make sure you get what you need.**

Draco released her, and she arched her back to grind down on him. He felt her shifting her hips at the bottom of each thrust, rubbing her slit against his groin for more friction. After a few repetitions, Hermione began sliding against him more easily, and she let out a loud moan as her cunt tightened around him. Draco knew she had found the right angle to stimulate both her g-spot and her clit. He held her tightly in place again.

“Oh, Draco, I’m so — ahhhh — I’m so close. Can I move faster? Please?”

“Yes, Hermione, I… I can feel it. I want you to come for me,” he groaned out, trying to hold on to his own release while she was so tight around him.

She didn’t need to increase the pace by much. Draco watched and gently met her movements as she rode him. As soon as the smaller pants and moans merged into something akin to a howl, Hermione stopped her movements, and he took over, hoping to prolong her climax. Once he felt her settle on his chest, he flipped her over, hooking her knee around his elbow.

When Hermione’s eyes opened again, she confessed, “That was the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had, I think.”

“Granger, I can feel some of what you do. I nearly came from feeling your emotions or whatever during that orgasm,” Draco stated.

Hermione smirked up at him while he was stroking in and out of her at a measured pace. “Well, Malfoy, I want to see if I can feel what you do when you come.”

Draco leaned down and kissed her, drawing her tongue into a heated dance with his own. She raked her nails up his back and grabbed his hair, tugging on it a bit. He knew she was trying to add in more sensations to push him over the edge, and he was doing his best to hold back.  He felt her arch underneath him and she somehow managed to spread her legs even wider, allowing him just a little bit deeper.

“Oh, fuck, Hermione… Don’t you want to come again?” He questioned.

Draco felt her purposefully clench her inner muscles around him, and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He felt his cock twitch and release, and Hermione let out a small whimper. She shivered underneath him, and he knew she had felt it, too.

“That is not normal,” she proclaimed.

Draco nodded his agreement and rolled off of her. He lay on his side and pulled her towards him to spoon. Like always, he felt the compulsion to lick and nibble on her neck. He never fought it — there was no use in doing so. He always wanted to taste her skin, right in that very spot, whenever they were done shagging. Hermione moved her hair out of the way, giving him better access to it.

“Why do you always do that, Draco?” She asked.

He paused and thought about it. “I’m not really sure. You just taste so sweet right here, especially after I’ve had you. It’s absolutely delicious.”

“Also, you called me ‘love’ tonight… You’ve never done that,” she murmured.

Draco froze and panicked a little bit. He didn’t know what to say in response; he didn’t know if she was expecting him to say that he loved her or what… 

* * *

 

Hermione could feel Draco freaking out. He had removed his mouth from her neck, and she missed the feeling of his tongue running over her skin and the gentle scraping of his teeth against her vertebrae. His arm remained wrapped around her waist, but fear rolled off of him in waves.

“Draco, you don’t have to say anything. I was just… I was just surprised. That’s all. Remember, silly female emotions? From the flowers to the necklace to that…” Hermione rambled.

_ Please don’t get worried. I know how you feel. I feel it, too… I think. But we can’t ever be anything more than what we are now. This is only temporary. _

“Okay. It just slipped out, I suppose. You’re so wonderful and I was inside of you and you were being such a good girl, not trying to take control from me,” Draco tried to explain, his voice a little shaky.

_ Oh, for Godric’s sake. If he calls me a good girl again, I will show him just how bad I can be. _

“You can resume your normal routine,” she said in a soft voice, settling back into the pillows.

Hermione fully relaxed once his mouth was back on her neck. There was an odd duality in the sensations he was causing; they were both arousing and calming her. Her body was slowly winding back up, but at the same time, she felt safe and like she could just drift off to sleep. 

Draco’s free hand started unhooking the bra she hadn’t even realized she was still wearing. Once he pulled it out from under her body, he sat up and pulled her thong down her legs. He set both items on the end of the bed and then curled up against her again. She could feel him becoming aroused again, so she arched her back and pushed her bum against his waking erection.

“Ugh, Hermione, I need to have you again. My bollocks are already aching,” Draco groaned.

He rose to his knees and then pulled her up on all fours. He leaned down over her back and moved her hair over one shoulder. 

“Lioness, now is the time for hard and fast, I think. Are you interested in that…?” He whispered in her ear while pinching her nipples.

_ Yes yes yes! Of course I’m interested! I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me. As hard as you can. Please! _

Hermione pressed her arse back against him, and he laughed. Draco brought two fingers to her pussy, and he roughly shoved them in, thrusting hard.

“Oh, you filthy girl, you’re still filled with my come and you want more?” 

_ Oh yes! You’ve made your point. You’re not all sappy and mushy! Just get on with it! I need you! _

Draco slapped her arse and lowered his voice to something deep and commanding. “Answer me, Hermione. You want more of my come in your tight little cunt?”

“Yes,” she cried, starting to feel slightly dazed from the way he was fucking her with his fingers. “Yes, I want more! Please, Draco! I need you!”

Hermione felt his fingers slide out, causing some of their combined juices to follow. Draco reached forward and wrapped his hand gently around her throat. She felt the fingers of his other hand on her lips, and she knew he wanted her to taste them. She ran her tongue over one of his digits, and then he pulled it away. Knowing he would want to taste her as well, Hermione listened intently. She heard Draco suck the fingers into his mouth, and she moaned.

“We taste so fucking good mixed together, right, Granger?”

“Yes, Malfoy, so fucking good!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Such a good girl, even if you’re a filthy little thing,” Draco remarked, slamming into her with more force than she had ever felt him use.

Hermione jolted forward, falling down onto the mattress. Her arse had stayed in the air since he was gripping her hips. All of a sudden, she began to feel uncomfortable. Her thoughts raced.

_ Filthy little thing… filthy little Mudblood! Oh, Draco, is that what you want to say? Have I been a fool for months? Or are my emotions just running high like they were before?  _

As Hermione was spiraling into an anxiety attack, Draco kept pounding into her. With each punishing thrust of his hips, she got more and more upset until the dam finally broke and she let out a sob. 

_ Why? Why would he keep fucking me if he thinks I’m filthy? Is he going to call me a filthy little Mudblood whore when this is all over? Is he going to tell all the Death Eaters how Hermione Granger got on her knees and begged for his dick? _

Another sob escaped her lips, and Draco stilled. He reached for her shoulders and pulled her up, turning her face towards him. When he saw her tears, his face went even paler than usual and he searched her face for some indication of why she had started crying.

Hermione felt his erection start to wane and slip out of her. She started to pull away from him, but he held on to her arm.

“Hermione, what’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Draco inquired.

“I’m a filthy little thing, right, Malfoy? Still that filthy little Mudblood from years ago, I guess,” she whispered, wiping her eyes.

“What?! Oh, Hermione, no! I would never — I could never call you that. Not again, and especially not while I’m shagging you!” Draco spat.

Hermione whipped around to face him. “Oh, so it’s fair game if we’re not shagging?”

“NO! God, I don’t know what the fuck has gotten into you today, Granger, but you should know I don’t feel that way anymore! We just fucking talked about it! I mean, my cock has been in you several hundred times by this point and I’ve licked every fucking inch of your skin, but I guess I still need to spell it out for you! I  _ don’t  _ think you’re a filthy little  _ Mudblood. _ I think you’re absolutely filthy in bed, and I  _ love _ it!”

Hermione huffed and wrenched her arm away from him. “I’m honestly not sure that’s any better, Draco!”

Draco got off of the bed and started pacing next to it.

“Well, it’s what I think! I thought I had made things too romantic and serious and all that, so I was trying to give you what I thought you wanted!” He yelled.

“You thought I’d like being called filthy by the man who has tormented me for years by calling me—”

“I know what I bloody called you!” Draco roared. “When was the last time you heard those words leave my mouth, Hermione?”

Hermione averted her eyes. “When we met you at Madam Malkin’s before first term started.You told your mother a Mudblood had just come in and that’s why it smelled.”

* * *

 

Draco watched as her face fell and her cheeks turned red. Here was the moment he had been waiting for since this whole surreal relationship with Hermione had started. She was finally realizing just who she was sharing her body with. All of the history they shared was crashing down around him, and he had been so happy just ten minutes before.

“Hermione, I honestly — I thought it had been a lot longer than that.”

“And before that, you were on the Inquisitorial Squad and took House Points from me for being a Mudblood. And the time before that, it was when you heard that someone had asked me to the Yule Ball and you couldn’t believe it. I can remember each and every time you said it to me,” Hermione recounted, not looking at him.

**Fix this. Fix this. How do I fix this? If I don’t, she’s going to leave. She’s going to get up and get dressed and walk out of here. How could I have been so cruel for so many years?**

“Hermione, you were beautiful at the Yule Ball. I can’t even begin to tell you how much I envied Krum. And when other people are around, I have to act like the same prat I’ve always been. I don’t know how else to explain it…”

Draco watched as she silently cried and put more distance between them, unsure of what else to say to her. He was waiting for her temper to flare, but it never did. He would have preferred getting hit in the face by her a second time to this heart-wrenching sadness she was displaying. 

Hermione had laid on the bed and curled herself into the fetal position. Carefully, he moved towards her and laid down beside her, facing her so he could try to get her to talk. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Draco tilted her face up toward his and he wiped her tears. His hand lingered on the side of her face, cupping her jaw.

“Please talk to me. I’m so sorry. I didn’t think about my words in the heat of the moment, and sometimes when I’m with you, I just… forget the past. I’m not the same person anymore, and I don’t really think you are, either. We’ve been kind to each other since this started,” Draco pleaded.

Hermione let out a long sigh. “I’m an emotional trainwreck today. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I wouldn’t blame you if you ran out of here right now and never came back.”

“I told you already, Granger, I don’t want to stop this until I absolutely have to. If you want to stop because of our past, I’ll try to stay away from you,” he replied.

More tears leaked from her eyes, and Draco wiped them away again. Seeing her cry was torture for him; he felt like his heart was shattering.

“No, that’s not what I want, either,” she murmured.

Hermione wrapped her leg around him and nuzzled her face into his neck. He heard her breathing deeply, and it prompted him to bury his face in her hair to do the same. It didn’t feel quite right; he was used to the texture and feel of her curls against his face. However, Draco could still smell her and he felt his fear start to ebb as he breathed her in.

“Stay with me tonight?” He requested.

He heard her inhale deeply again. “Of course. I’m sorry I ruined everything.”

“You didn’t.  _ I _ did by not thinking, Hermione.”

**This could be the end. She may never come back after this. She’s going to overthink everything to death, and she’ll realize this isn’t something she wants. She’ll leave, and this peace I’ve found with her will be nothing but a memory…**

Draco held her all through the night, not daring to fall asleep and miss a single second of holding her, just in case it was the last time.

His unspoken thoughts lingered long after they separated the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you find it?! I know I was really vague. I'll post the answer on Saturday if no one spots it.
> 
> After this, we have three more flashbacks, and one is THE chapter. You know, where the whole thing comes crashing down on teenage Draco and Hermione. Honestly, I'm sure you can guess the other two if you know the major events of sixth year... so they're not the happiest either.
> 
> Also, I thought you might all be interested to know that I'm currently in the process of writing Hermione's next heat. I was having trouble writing from where I was in the story, so now I'm going to write pieces and hopefully connect them together properly. But have no fear - you have another solid 3 months of updates already written and ready to go. =)
> 
> Again, I'm attempting Tumblr. I'm potionchemist on there as well! If I manage to muck it all up somehow, please let me know!


	23. Overdue Girl Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House Points to Giselle227! She noticed that I snuck the story title into the last chapter! I think that was the first chapter I wrote after I had finally decided on a title... At that point, I felt like I had listened to nearly my whole iTunes library and tons of Apple Music playlists.
> 
> And we have the world's biggest chapter length disparity between Wednesday and today! We haven't seen Ginny in quite some time... so she's here today.
> 
> Alpha/Beta credit goes to CuppaTea90 and LaBelladoneX as always.

Hermione was working in her lab, focused on her newest attempt on making Wolfsbane potion less expensive so more werewolves would have access to it. The door flew open and Ginny stood in the threshold, glaring at her. Hermione got a little scared, if she was honest about it. All she could imagine was a Bat-Bogey Hex coming at her.

“Really, Hermione? I have to find out from MY MOTHER that Draco Malfoy was the Alpha you were with? IN YOUR SIXTH BLOODY YEAR? The year we fought about who you were shagging?!”

Hermione paled. “Molly knows about Draco? Who told her?”

“Ron told her, I think. Though I suppose it could have been Harry or Charlie since they also knew before I did,” Ginny whined, walking further into the lab.

“I’m sorry, Gin. I told Ron the night of the Victory Ball because I went into a full-blown heat when I talked to Draco. I’m not keeping it from the family anymore. I’m just not shouting from the rooftops that I fucked Draco Malfoy regularly while he was neck-deep in his mission to murder Dumbledore, for obvious reasons,” Hermione explained.

“Regularly?” 

“Yes, regularly. A lot. Six ways from Sunday. However you want to phrase it. Whatever scenario your mind is coming up with, we probably did it at one point or another.”

Ginny grinned, looking a little bit insane. “What does he look like naked?”

Hermione laughed. “Honestly, you remember him that year! He was tall and nearly skeletal. I could see every fiber of bone and muscle he had.”

“Oh, Hermione, what was it like to be with an Alpha?”

Hermione considered withholding, but she couldn’t any longer. She had never gotten to talk to anyone about Draco before, and she wanted to brag a bit. “We weren’t fully matured at the time, so it wasn’t like he knotted or anything, but he was BIG. Like, I could barely manage it the first time. Everything was so much more intense, and I think a lot of that has to do with pheromones, but I think it may have also been the whole opposite sides thing.”

“I want to know how it happened the first time,” Ginny stated, making herself comfortable in the nearest chair. “Ron told mum you called it an accident.”

Hermione filled Ginny in on the first time she and Draco got together, which led Ginny to ask more personal questions about how things progressed over time. A few weeks ago, thinking about Draco and talking about their time together would have put her into heat. Over the past year, however, Hermione had walled off the part of her brain that contained memories of sixth year to prevent them from replaying. The only time she allowed herself access to those memories was during her heat. 

She pulled out her notebook and made another entry, reminding herself to try to find out why her thoughts were no longer causing her hormones to spike. Was it because she had just gone through heat or because they were spending time together every week? Ginny didn’t ask because she was used to Hermione’s strange habit of writing everything down.

“What is this about unintentional Legilimency?” Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed. “We could sort of read each other or send thoughts to each other if we were close enough. Apparently it doesn’t usually happen until you’re fully claimed and soul bonded, but in rare cases, a preliminary bond can be formed. I think we formed a bond because of how intense all the circumstances were that year.”

“Mum told Ron it was rare, but I didn’t know if you had looked into it already. I know there isn’t much for you to go on when it comes to this kind of stuff.”

“You’re right, there isn’t much. That’s basically all I know — it’s rare and it’s not usually something that happens before an Omega is claimed by an Alpha. It’s even more rare since both he and I are extremely gifted at Occlumency,” Hermione explained.

Ginny looked surprised. “When did you learn Occlumency?”

“I taught myself the summer after fifth year. It’s not really considered magic used outside of school but when I was around Order members, I would ask them to try and break through. If I hadn’t learned, Bellatrix would have known the Sword of Gryffindor was not a fake and that we were hunting Horcruxes.”

The redhead whistled. “Honestly, sometimes I can’t even _believe_ the things that have happened to you and Harry. It all seems so surreal when we talk about it now. What kind of teenagers go through that much shit when there are supposed to be responsible adults around?”

“Technically,” Hermione started, “I was an adult from the beginning of sixth year on. I turned seventeen in September.”

Ginny put her hand up. “No one is a real adult at seventeen, Hermione, and you know I’m right so don’t fight me on it.”

“So I’ve met up with Draco a few times for lunch and he came here to help me with the Mungo’s antidotes while Padma was away,” Hermione said, wanting to change the subject.

“Ron told mum you’d been spending small amounts of time with him. I didn’t realize he’d been here already.”

Hermione shrugged. “It’s as good a place as any. I had lunch with Charlie that day and he got here as Charlie was leaving. We didn’t have a day that really worked for either of us, so he agreed to help me out here.”

Ginny thought for a few minutes while Hermione stirred her potion and counted. “How did it feel to have him here? Obviously Ron couldn’t help you brew to save his own life.”

“It was nice. I always forget how smart he was since he was a git most of the time we were in school. He made the basic antidotes with no problem at all,” Hermione replied with a small smile.

She watched as a frown took over Ginny’s face, but her friend didn’t say anything further on the subject. “Harry must have been furious when he found out. _I’m_ furious he didn’t tell me immediately.”

“I’m not sure since Ron is the one who told Harry and I haven’t really talked to him about it. He’s been so busy at work. I know he went to the Manor and talked to Draco and Narcissa.”

“He did?! How did he manage to get that one by me?” Ginny asked, completely astounded.

“I think he went while you were at practice. It was a Sunday afternoon, I think. Or you could’ve been at the Burrow.”

Ginny looked like she was trying to work up the courage to say something, so Hermione spoke up. “Gin, just say whatever’s on your mind. I know this whole situation is fucked up and I can take whatever you’re thinking.”

“You’re going to leave Ron for Malfoy, aren’t you?”

Hermione froze. “He’s married, Ginny. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t have him. He’s got one of those ridiculous pureblood marriage contracts with Astoria.”

“But you want him. I can see it written all over your face and you’ve only been speaking for two weeks,” she pointed out.

Hermione’s thoughts started to rush the way they used to during sixth year.

_Of course I want him. I always want him. I need him; I can’t keep taking care of myself. As independent as I’d like to be, I need Alpha to get me through. No other man’s touch has ever felt the same. I love Ron and I love Alpha. They’re different types of love, but they’re both present._

“Ginny, I’ve been having these dreadful heats for over a year now. Do you know how much pain I’m in because I don’t have an Alpha to help me through? Ron can only help me during the first twelve hours. After that point, he’s just not enough. I didn’t realize it would be so hard. I love him — don’t you ever doubt that — but I just can’t help thinking about how things could be,” Hermione rambled.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. “Will you leave him if another Alpha will have you? Or does it have to be Malfoy?”

“I don’t think I could be with another Alpha with this bond to Draco,” Hermione replied, her expression crestfallen.

“So basically, either you and Malfoy can have an affair, or you can both get divorced, or you’ll continue to suffer through these heats?” Ginny clarified.

“Yeah, that about sums up my shitty situation. I need to add one thing to it, though.”

“What?”

“The chances of Ron getting me pregnant are pretty low since I won’t let him near me during the crucial point in my heat, so we may never get to have children. Draco can get Astoria pregnant, but I may never be able to conceive. I can’t even go for any Muggle fertility methods because they don’t know about heats and the hormone levels it would require,” Hermione explained softly.

“Oh, Hermione, does he know?” Ginny inquired, her voice filled with sympathy.

Hermione shook her head. “Before this year, I hadn’t been locking myself away from him entirely, so I didn’t think it would be a problem. However, when I read one of the journals from another Omega, she said all of her children were likely conceived on the third day of her heat. I don’t know how she knows that, but it’s all I can think about sometimes. You know Ron wants a big family.”

“What a mess you’re in! You’re going to have to talk to Ron about the kid thing at some point.”

“I know. I just need to figure out if it’s true or not. I’m going to go to Mungo’s and see my healer next week. I also need to figure out the whole thing with Draco because Ron is essentially pushing me towards him,” she said.

“I don’t envy you, Hermione. My brother can be a real prick, but for some reason, you’ve loved him for almost as long as I’ve loved Harry. You’re stuck in the middle, Ron’s miserable and Draco’s probably miserable — especially if he’s stuck with that boring pureblood airhead,” Ginny commented.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Thanks for stating the obvious, Gin.”

The redhead winked. “Anytime. So, do you have a lunch date with a certain platinum Alpha or ginger brother of mine? Or would you like to come with me?”

Hermione laughed. “All of your brothers are gingers! The platinum Alpha’s putting in a full day in the seized property room, and Ron’s in France today for World Cup planning. I’m all yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who have reached out on Tumblr! I think I'm getting the hang of it. And PureProse, thank you for your patience when I ask questions! lol
> 
> You can find me over there with the same username: potionchemist
> 
> On Wednesday, we'll finally resume our Present Day Dramione... From here on out, most of the chapters will have both of them present. We have a March, May, and June flashback left, and that's it! We'll be all present, all the time from that point on!


	24. Ready When You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90, Beta: LaBelladoneX
> 
>  
> 
> Today's lyrical inspiration (from Draco's POV):
> 
> Calm down, don't take it too far  
> I know only time can heal scars  
> So I'm ready when you are, when you are  
> I'm ready when you are  
> Don't want any false starts  
> I can do without the time apart  
> So I'm ready when you are, when you are  
> I'm ready when you are
> 
> -Trapt, "Ready When You Are"

**Present Day, 21st May 2002**

Draco sat at a table in The Hog’s Head, feeling somewhat nervous. He wasn’t sure why Hermione had asked him to meet her there. She rushed through the door, wearing a periwinkle blouse and black pencil skirt. She also had on black stockings with a lacy pattern and high heels. 

**Oh, fucking hell. Her arse in that skirt. The color of that blouse, it’s like her dress in fourth year. Those stockings and heels. God, I need her to be officially mine. I need to be inside of her again. I want to bend her over this table and...**

He watched her walk up to the bar and speak to the old man working with a smile. She noticed Draco and started to walk towards him, two mugs of Butterbeer in her hands. The old man turned to face him, and Draco noticed his eyes. They were the same twinkling blue as Albus Dumbledore’s, and his heart started to race.

“Draco, what’s wrong?” Hermione asked.

He looked at her, aggravated from being snapped from a fantasy into a nightmare. “Who is that man?”

“Aberforth?”

“Is he related to Dumbledore? He looks like him,” Draco spat.

“He’s his brother. You have nothing to worry about, Draco. Aberforth doesn’t care who you are or what you’ve done. He keeps to himself, and he didn’t like Albus very much, if I’m honest,” Hermione explained.

Draco rolled his eyes at her. “Of course he cares! Everyone cares! That’s why we’re here and not at The Three Broomsticks. You don’t want us to be seen together.”

Hermione looked like he had slapped her. “Is that what you think, Draco? Seriously? Or are you just lashing out at me?”

**I can’t stand that no one knows about us. I know there isn’t anything to tell right now, but I want the world to know you’re mine. That I’ve had you.**

“I’m lashing out, okay?” Draco admitted. “I found out yesterday that it’s going to be somewhat difficult if I want to get a divorce.”

Hermione froze. “You’re actually trying to figure that out?”

“I know it’s going to take a long time to sort through, Hermione, so I’d rather know what has to be done if there is any chance for us. I had Theo look over the contract but I haven’t started any proceedings or anything,” he explained.

“Have you told Astoria about all of this?” She inquired, gesturing between them.

Honesty was the best policy with Hermione. “Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first. I wasn’t sure if you were thinking along those lines, or if we’re still just trying to be friends.”

“Please don’t hide the fact that we’re spending time together from her. I don’t want Astoria to feel blindsided if things progress between us.”

**Great, time for more honesty if I ever want you to really be mine.**

“If you think things might progress between us eventually, you need to know that I have a few options to end the marriage contract, and none of them are great. It won’t be easy,” Draco stated.

Hermione smiled at him. “Nothing between us ever is, if we’re honest about it.”

Draco snorted out a laugh. 

**Oh, my sweet Omega, I want to make you remember how good I can be to you. I can take care of you in a way no one else can. It can be easy if we just forget about everything and everyone else.**

“I either have to produce a male heir, get Astoria to say she can’t or won’t have children, or get her to agree to a reasonable divorce settlement that keeps the Malfoy fortune intact. I know that seems shallow, but we already lost so much in reparations after the war, and it costs more than I make to keep up the Manor and our other properties,” Draco elaborated.

Hermione shrugged. “I honestly don’t know where this is heading. I want to talk to Ron about things, but I feel like he’s been avoiding me. He’s the one who encouraged me to meet up with you, and now it feels like he hates me for spending time with you.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you, Hermione,” Draco began. “I’m sure he’s feeling insecure and like you’re halfway out the door. Maybe he didn’t think we’d see each other this often.”

“Well, if he would talk to me, I could tell him the bloody plan! I’m honestly so frustrated about all of this. I am stuck between two very different lives. I have an appointment to ask some questions at St. Mungo’s tomorrow, and after that, I will definitely need to talk to him.”

“What are you going to ask them about?”

Hermione explained the possible infertility issues she could face with Ron, and Draco looked at her sympathetically. He let her rant and cry a bit, even though the thought of her having children with anyone but him made his blood boil. He listened to her talk about Muggle fertility treatments and how they probably wouldn’t work for her since she was an Omega and her hormones were a bit different.

“I think it’s good that you’re going to ask all these questions, Hermione. If Ron wants children and the two of you can’t conceive, then it would be kinder to let him go. I know part of that is me being selfish, but I want you to be happy, no matter if that’s with me or with Ron,” Draco said.

Hermione gave him a sad smile. “I know it would be hard on us, especially on top of me turning into a raging hormonal mess at least four times a year. He has to deal with my magic going haywire around those times, too. I can’t even maintain our warding or use basic household spells.”

“Would that happen with an Alpha?”

Hermione shrugged. “I’m honestly not sure. I think it may still happen, but probably to a lesser degree. I also want to ask them why I’m not going into heat around you since it only took one interaction at the Victory Ball to drive me there before.”

Draco nodded at her. “I’ve actually been thinking about that, as well. I didn’t even touch you at the ball. We’ve gotten a lot closer than we did that night and I’ve touched your hand and put an arm around you…”

“I know. It’s strange. I’m wondering if it’s because I just went through my heat or if I’m steadier since I’m getting a regular dose of Alpha pheromones. I’m just not sure and it’s driving me a bit mad,” she answered.

“Well, Granger, I’m willing to help you build up a tolerance,” he joked.

She laughed and grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before releasing it. “I’ve been thinking, Draco… Do you have plans for your birthday? I know it’s in a couple of weeks.”

He could tell she really wanted to change the subject. “Not yet. I’m sure Mother and Astoria will plan something for the weekend before or the weekend after. But on the actual day, I should just be working,” he replied.

“Do you think you could take the afternoon off? I’d like to do something to celebrate, and I know it would be inappropriate to ask to join your mother and Astoria’s plan,” Hermione said, nervously.

Draco smiled at her. “Of course, I make my own hours. What would you like to do?”

“Don’t you worry about a thing. I’ll take care of it. Just be ready when I come to get you at noon.”

“I can do that,” he responded. “By the way, you look lovely today, Hermione. Why are you so dressed up?”

“I had my monthly meeting with St. Mungo’s. We supply some of the potions for both locations, and I like to look professional. I’ve attended the meetings so many times but I think it’s good to keep up with formality in some cases,” she explained.

Draco smirked. “Well, I was going to say your arse looks fantastic in that skirt, but really every inch of you looks perfect.”

Hermione blushed. “Thank you. I don’t really feel like me when I dress up. I’m so used to looking like a teenager, as you pointed out the first day we met up.”

“Either way, you look great. It’s just a matter of occasion. Though I think we’re both overdressed for this pub.”

“You’re probably right. I just figured this was easiest since I have to head up to Hogwarts soon. Minerva’s expecting me when classes end for the day.”

Draco looked at his watch. “It’s half four. I’ll walk you to the castle if you’d like.”

Hermione agreed and they left the pub together. Draco placed a hand on the small of her back, and they started walking on the road that led up to the castle, both so focused on their conversation about what potions she supplied to the school that they didn’t notice the beetle riding on Draco’s back.

* * *

 

Minerva met the pair at the castle gates and looked shocked to see them talking and laughing. “Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger! I had no idea you were friends now!” She exclaimed.

“Headmistress McGonagall, it’s wonderful to see you again,” Draco greeted, extending his hand.

“There are those manners I knew you were hiding as a child. I trust you are well?” 

“Yes, I’m doing quite well. I’m working with the Ministry to sort through all the potentially cursed items that have been confiscated. A good portion of them were removed from Malfoy Manor, so I’m familiar with their stories,” he said.

Minerva asked him a few more questions about his work and his mother, and then she surprised him with a request. “Mr. Malfoy, could you see if your mother would be open to reconnecting with her sister? I feel Andromeda is very lonely with only Teddy left of her family, and while I’ve been trying to visit as much as possible, I am quite busy while school is in session.”

“I’ll talk to her. Is this something Andromeda’s interested in? My mother would not do well with contacting her and being rejected. Pride is ingrained in both sides of my family,” Draco replied.

Minerva smiled. “I’ll speak to her and send you an owl. I don’t want to do more harm to their already broken relationship.”

“I look forward to it. Hermione, I’ll see you in a couple of days?” 

“Yes, of course. Owl me and let me know what days work for you,” Hermione replied.

While goodbyes were said, the beetle carefully moved from Draco’s back to Hermione’s, tucking itself under the collar of Hermione’s shirt so she couldn’t be seen. This particular beetle could sense a story brewing from a mile away, and the Granger girl and the Malfoy heir spending time together was a story in and of itself.

Draco decided to be brave, leaning down and kissing Hermione’s cheek. She blushed and smiled at him like they were fifteen years old. He shook the headmistress’s hand again, and Disapparated away.

Hermione walked up to the castle arm-in-arm with Minerva. The older woman didn’t wait long to start asking questions. 

“Hermione, what in the name of Godric are you doing spending time with Draco Malfoy? I thought you hated each other!”

“That’s actually a really long story, but we haven’t hated each other for years. We’re friends now, and we’ve been getting to know each other recently. He’s quite brilliant when he’s not being a pompous jerk,” Hermione remarked.

Minerva looked over at her. “Not to sound too forward, Hermione, but you looked quite taken with him when he just kissed your cheek. I know you’re both married, and I would hate to see someone get hurt.”

Hermione took a deep breath. “I know, Minerva. He hasn’t done that before, and I was caught off guard. Ronald knows I’m spending time with him. Like I said, it’s a very long story, and it actually started before the war…”

The headmistress looked like she had been put into a full body-bind. She was frozen in place and her eyes were wide. “Oh, child, you’re the one Severus told me about; the one Mr. Malfoy had grown attached to and was worried about during his seventh year. Of course, I didn’t believe him at the time, and I didn’t know who he was referring to or where you were, so I was never able to give him any information.”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, it was most likely me. I’m not sure how personal you want this conversation to get, so I’ll tell you a slightly edited version of what happened between us and why. I’m looking for answers to a lot of questions right now.”

“Let’s go to my office then, I’m sure we can muddle through. Just spare me the intimacies, Hermione, I’m an old woman and don’t need to know certain things about my students,” Minerva joked.

Hermione’s face flushed, and she felt like something was crawling on the back of her neck. She raised her hand to rub the skin, figuring a stray piece of hair had just irritated it. However, both women saw a beetle start flying away, seemingly terrified of Hermione’s hand. Given the suspicious timing and circumstances, Hermione felt a familiar rage course through her. She threw a wandless Impediment Jinx but missed, and the beetle zoomed away. She was fuming, wondering how much Rita Skeeter had heard, and what the consequences of that would be.

“You stupid, foul woman! You just never learn your lesson!” Hermione shouted.

Minerva eyed her skeptically. “Hermione, are you okay? Why are you shouting at a beetle?”

Hermione continued walking towards the head’s office and sighed. “Well, Minerva, I guess you’re getting two stories of my Hogwarts years this evening. We may want to have dinner sent up.”

* * *

 

Hermione started with the story of Rita Skeeter fourth year. “She’s an unregistered Animagus, Minerva. That’s how she gets her stories. I’m mainly wondering how long she was there today.”

Her former Transfiguration professor was astonished. “Well, I do believe you and I will have to track her down and hand her over to the Ministry. Perhaps you could owl Parvati Patil and give her a heads-up so she can cover the story.”

Hermione snickered. “Oh, I will. I captured Rita Skeeter once, and I can do it again.”

“I hope, in the future, you would turn someone like her over to the Ministry straight away, Hermione,” Minerva scolded.

“Oh, but Headmistress, she was so useful when I needed her to interview Harry and write that story for The Quibbler the next year,” Hermione said, using her most innocent tone.

Minerva chuckled. “I think you, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley may rival the Marauders _and_ the Weasley twins for how much you actually got up to without being caught. I do have to say, keeping a reporter in a jar and then blackmailing her to write that story is one of the most Slytherin things I have ever heard in my life. Are you sure you weren’t already friends with Mr. Malfoy then?”

Hermione laughed and started relaying the basic outline of the story of her sixth year for Minerva. “So, after Draco showed me his Dark Mark, I went straight to Dumbledore. He and Snape were in this office—”

“We still are, Ms. Granger,” Dumbledore interjected.

Minerva shot him a glare. “Albus, do not interrupt! We all know you and Severus are still here!”

“I told them about Draco, and that something would be happening the next night, though I didn’t know what. And Albus just said—”

“Well, I had better take Harry to the cave tomorrow night, Severus. This settles it; I will be dead by this time tomorrow,” the portrait Dumbledore bellowed.

Minerva covered her face with her palms. “I swear, Albus, sometimes I think you’re in denial about being dead.”

“He’s just upset he cannot play puppet master from the grave, Minerva. You know how he loved to control and pull the strings,” Snape chimed in.

Hermione laughed. “You are too right, Professor Snape.”

“Ms. Granger, I hear you have become quite the adept potioneer. I can’t say I ever saw that coming, but congratulations,” Snape drawled.

“Well,” she began, “I found I flourished when I didn’t have a professor who hated me for being Harry Potter’s friend and an insufferable know-it-all.”

Snape looked sufficiently ashamed, so she winked at him. 

“Tell her the juicy part, Hermione!” Dumbledore exclaimed.

“If it’s any more… juicy… than the earlier parts of the story, I may die of shock,” Minerva replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Honestly, how do you get any work done in here?”

All the portraits said, “Silencing charms every hour!”

Minerva waved her wand, and they all fell silent.

“So, as Albus put it, the juicy part is that I’m an Omega and Draco is an Alpha. We formed a bond of sorts that year, but I felt so betrayed by him that it was damaged. Between his actions here with the Vanishing Cabinet, and what happened to me right in front of him at Malfoy Manor, I could barely look at him,” Hermione explained.

“But the bond was only damaged, not severed, and your husband is not an Alpha so you haven’t been claimed,” Minerva said, displaying that she was following Hermione’s story.

“Exactly. We bumped into each other alone for the first time at the Victory Ball, and I went into heat early. Ron was so frustrated with me, and then I had to tell him about Draco. I had managed to keep everything a secret until that night. I knew Ron would hate me for it.”

“Mr. Weasley does have a temper, and he does get so very jealous. He and Mr. Malfoy are alike in that way,” Minerva observed. “So what are you doing now, Hermione?” 

“Like I said, we’ve been really getting to know each other. I think we both want to be together, but I don’t want to hurt Ron and Draco can’t find an easy way out of his marriage contract. I’m also wondering, if I stay with Ron, will I be able to have children? I won’t let him near me during most of my heat cycle.”

“Probably not, Hermione. There is a natural order to these things. You are an Omega which, as you know, is incredibly rare. You’re meant to find an Alpha and bond. Also, historically, Alpha and Omega pairings have been known to bridge gaps and solve conflicts. Think about what you and Draco came of age during. You may be the ones to help end blood prejudice,” McGonagall mused.

Hermione sat still, almost shocked at the bluntness of her former professor. She had thought about discussing this with an uninvolved party, but she hadn’t imagined it would yield this much information. She watched Minerva walk over to her Floo, and she had a quick conversation with Madam Pomfrey.

“I called Poppy up for our meeting and asked her to bring one of the best references about Alphas and Omegas I’ve ever seen. I daresay I can trust you to return it to the library when you’ve finished with it?” she asked with a smile.

Hermione nearly clapped her hands. “Of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I really hate to do this since I've been updating twice a week every week, but I'm going to drop back for a bit. Updates will happen on Saturdays and if the chapter is < 2500 words, I'll do one on Wednesday as well. I've had four people quit at work over the past month, and I honestly don't even have time to really breathe at the moment. I did manage to get a solid 10,000 words written last week, but they're not chapters that will pick up where I've left off. I don't want to have to put the story on hiatus, so I'm going to go back to my original posting plan.
> 
> On a much brighter note, we have a non-smut flashback coming this Saturday! I know, something new and different for me. The week after that... I think you guys will really love seeing Draco and Hermione again. We're moving into the real meat of the story now, and I'm so excited about it.
> 
> Come and interact with me on Tumblr - I'm potionchemist there as well! :D


	25. Sixth Year, March 1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! 
> 
> Welcome to all the new readers that have commented, left kudos, or subscribed this week! I'm so happy you found this silly, not-so-little story just as we're about move into the more Dramione-centric parts of the present day! I hope you've all enjoyed it thus far.
> 
> Alpha: CuppaTea90, Beta: LaBelladoneX - thank you both for all you've done! =)

Hermione woke up in the Room of Requirement, wrapped in Draco’s arms. It was Ron’s birthday, so she knew she wouldn’t be able to stay long. She started to shift, causing Draco to groan and hold her tighter.

“Granger, it’s early. Go back to sleep. The library will still be there in a few hours,” he mumbled, bringing his mouth to her neck to lick and suck on his favorite spot.

Hermione felt her body start to wake and she let out a small moan. Draco’s hands began to roam over her torso and between her thighs. She smirked, knowing he wouldn’t be interested in going back to sleep now. She pressed herself snugly against him, enjoying the feeling of being nearly enveloped by his warm body. She was just starting to turn over to face him when Harry’s stag Patronus burst into the room.

“Fuck, I hope I’m doing this right. Hermione, I can’t find you on the Marauder’s Map. Ron’s been poisoned and we’re in the Hospital Wing. Please come as quickly as you can!”

Hermione froze, completely in shock. Who would poison Ron? She could understand Harry, but certainly not Ron. The small part of her that still fancied Ron went into a panic. She forced herself out of Malfoy’s arms and started searching frantically for her clothes. Her knickers seemed to have vanished.

“Malfoy, what the bloody hell did you do with my knickers this time?” 

She saw Draco sit up in bed, feeling around in the sheets for her discarded scrap of teal lace. He found them near his feet and retrieved them, extending his hand, knickers dangling from his finger, in her direction.

“Right here, Granger. They’re in one piece,” he drawled.

“You’re bloody lucky. I can’t even tell you how many pairs of knickers I’ve lost since term started because of you!” 

Hermione felt his hand wrap around her wrist, and she stopped moving. She looked up into his eyes, and she saw they were still blazing with desire. Her breath caught as his scent started flooding the room. The mint was stronger than usual, like it had been when he was jealous of McLaggen. He pulled her to him and snogged her thoroughly, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck.

Draco broke the kiss, but he kept his possessive hold on her neck and wrist. “I know you have to go, Hermione, but will you be back?”

She tried to collect herself for a moment before speaking. “I can try to get away tonight for a bit, depending on how Ron is—”

“Please. I know it’s selfish of me, but I want to finish what we started,” Draco replied, smirking at her.

Despite her worry about Ron, Hermione felt her blood start to boil in the best way possible. She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. “Okay. What time will you be here?”

“After nine? That gives you the whole day with Potter and whatever Weasleys end up here,” he answered, bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing each of her fingers, making sure to gently suck on each one before releasing it.

Hermione let out a whimper and pulled away. “I’m sorry, I have to go, Draco!”

“I know. Get dressed and go,” he replied, reclining back into the pillows with his arms above his head.

Hermione’s eyes feasted on his body. His muscular arms and torso drove her to distraction once again, and she gave her head a gentle shake. 

“Ronald. Poisoned. Hospital wing. Harry. Sort out your priorities,” she muttered to herself while getting dressed.

Once she was fully clothed, Hermione took the few seconds to lean down and kiss Draco goodbye properly, gently nibbling on his lower lip before letting go. After that, she made herself face the door and leave the room quickly before her libido won out over her common sense again.

* * *

After Hermione left the room, Draco let the rage break through his mask. Why the fuck was Granger still running to Weasley’s side? Was she still pining after him? Did she want to fuck him? Was she just biding her time until he and Lavender Brown broke up? Would this all end ahead of schedule?

**Weasley can’t fucking have her. She’s mine. I’m the one who has been with her for the past five fucking months! I’m the only one making her scream a few nights a week! I’m the one who gets to see her come undone!**

Thoughts of Hermione kept running through his head. Draco  _ knew  _ she had started shagging him right around the time Weasley started fooling around with Brown, and he didn’t think that was a coincidence. There had been bets going for years about when Weasley and Granger would get together and how many little redheaded half-bloods they would produce. While Draco couldn’t imagine Hermione with Ron now, he knew it was still a very real possibility that they would start dating either during or after the war. And if he allowed himself to be realistic, Draco knew it made more sense for Weasley to get the girl — he certainly would never be involved in the absolute clusterfuck that was Voldemort’s regime.

Before he knew it, he was imagining Hermione comforting the Weasel in his hospital bed. Draco could see her holding his freckled hand and bringing it to her lips. He visualized her delicate fingers running through a mop of red hair rather than his own blond strands, her nails raking across the scalp and then the back of a hideously freckled neck. Draco’s brain started playing a scene where Weasley woke up and they confessed their long-time crushes to one another and then started snogging. He groaned and forced that red-haired git from his mind.

Instead, he started to remember how Hermione had felt crushed against his body when he woke. Draco concentrated on that, and his mind immediately went to how her breasts had felt against his palms when he was caressing her and how slick she had been between her thighs. He wondered what the naughty little lioness had been dreaming about to get her that ready for him.

Draco rolled over and buried his face in Hermione’s pillow, inhaling the scent he was absolutely enamored with. He was painfully hard still but had to get  _ something _ accomplished on his task. Time was not on his side, especially now that the Easter holidays were approaching. He would surely be summoned to the Manor to give a report, and he hadn’t made all that much progress.

Deciding his aroused state would not help his concentration, Draco decided to think about what he  _ would have  _ done to Hermione if Weasley hadn’t gotten himself poisoned. He needed the release, and it would be easy to achieve with her scent still surrounding him.

Draco started stroking his cock, rubbing the precum down his shaft for some moisture. He pictured her riding him slowly while he reached up and played with her nipples. Her hair was wild and messy from sleep, and her cunt hot and slippery. He squeezed his dick harder, trying to imagine it was Hermione clenching around him. In his mind, her head tipped back in ecstasy and she moaned his name… and he finished in time with fantasy Hermione.

With a flick of his wand, Draco cleaned himself up and got dressed in last night’s clothes. He headed down the many flights of stairs to the dungeons to shower and redress. Before he could head into the Great Hall for breakfast, Snape grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. It was still unusually cold for the beginning of March and the grounds were still covered in snow.

“Please tell me you didn’t send poisoned mead to the school, Draco!” He bellowed once they were out of earshot.

Draco felt his stomach turn. If Snape was asking about the poisoned mead, and Potter had sent Hermione a Patronus saying Weasley had been poisoned… 

**Fuck. Fuck! She’s going to find out I was the one who was responsible for the poisoning. She and Potter always fucking figure everything out.**

Snape was still glowering down at him, and Draco put on a sneer while he readjusted his shirt. He was trying to buy more time, and he was sure that Snape knew it.

“If I had done that, and I’m not saying I did, it would have been around Christmas and made it to the right recipient!” Draco snarled, feeling he couldn’t successfully lie to Snape at the moment.

Snape shook his head, focusing his black eyes on Draco. “This is just as foolish as the necklace, Draco! Are you trying to get yourself locked up in Azkaban, or murdered?! You’ve nearly killed two students who are extremely close to Potter now!”

He had to play dumb. “I know about Bell. Who got poisoned?”

“Ronald bloody Weasley! Harry Potter’s best friend!” Snape snapped.

Draco let his face pale and he inhaled sharply, trying to convey appropriate surprise and fear. He noticed Snape’s nostrils flaring, like he was trying to sniff out a lie. It didn’t phase Draco much; his Head of House was nothing if not a bit strange.

“How?” Draco asked, letting his voice come out a little higher than usual.

Snape glared and replied, “Slughorn, the great glutton, bought the mead as a gift for Dumbledore and never gave it to him. Weasley had been dosed with a large quantity of love potion, so Potter took him for an antidote. Once everyone was in their right mind again, Horace suggested a toast for Mr. Weasley’s seventeenth birthday.”

“And how did the Weasel survive?”

“Potter was the hero as usual. He summoned a bezoar from Horace’s personal stores,” Snape explained without flourish.

**Oh, thank the gods for Potter. While killing Weasley would keep his ugly, freckled face away from Hermione, I have no desire to do it.**

Draco thought for a moment. “And was it like Katie Bell? Did Potter immediately suspect it was me?”

“No,” Snape bit out. “He thought it was me this time because that oaf Hagrid overheard a heated conversation between me and the headmaster. You need to be more careful, Draco. We’re both going to end up being caught.”

“I won’t be sending anything else to the school. I’ve made progress on my original plan and I won’t need to resort to alternatives… I can complete this by the end of the year,” Draco stated with more confidence than he actually felt.

Snape nodded and, knowing he would no longer be able to eat, Draco left his office to go and work on the fucking Vanishing Cabinet yet again.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at Ron’s side in the Hospital Wing. She was crying and sniffling, not even joining in the debate about who possibly could’ve gotten the poisoned mead into Hogwarts. She scoffed internally — hadn’t she  _ already _ told Harry about how people were smuggling love potions in? It was obvious that liquids being sent into Hogwarts were not being thoroughly checked.

Ron muttered something that sounded a bit like her name in his sleep, and then began snoring again. Hermione was having a hard time staying focused on him and the conversations going on around his bed. She was thinking about Malfoy and her unfulfilled desire. It was completely inappropriate and she was a rubbish best friend. Honestly, why did her mind seem to desert her when it came to Draco and sex? She had never been driven to distraction like this. Was it just because she was getting older and wanted it more often? It didn’t seem like the other girls fixated on it the way she was right now. Maybe they just didn’t talk about it?

With a sigh, Hermione tried to focus her attention back on Ron — the boy she had thought she was in love with until she had started this fling with Malfoy. He had been fucking poisoned and nearly killed. Harry had saved him, and she should be grateful and lavishing him with her attention. Malfoy could wait. She would see him after curfew when she couldn’t be focused on Ron. 

Belatedly, Hermione wondered where Lavender was… 

“Harry? Did anyone tell Lavender about what happened?” She inquired.

“Oh, bloody hell, no! I honestly don’t think he’d want her here, Hermione. He’s a bit annoyed with her at the moment,” Harry replied, running his fingers through his messy black hair again.

She tried to ignore the feeling of dread that popped up in her stomach, but she just couldn’t. Her thoughts were going in a dangerous direction again and she was afraid to speak out loud. She thought she might end up blurting something about Draco.

_ If Ron and Lavender break up, I’ll have to stop this thing with Malfoy. Ron will be single, and maybe we’ll finally start seeing each other. That’s the plan, isn’t it? He may not have noticed I was a girl until fourth year, but that’s true of most of the boys here. We’re old enough now that we should both be ready to be with who we truly should want to be with. We’re both seventeen. Draco said that’s when the purebloods get married, right? Ron’s a pureblood, but his family isn’t as traditional. Maybe it’s too soon. Maybe with the war going on, we shouldn’t start anything. I mean, I’m  already getting everything I need from Malfoy. It seems to work well between us, and honestly, I’m not sure Ron could hold a candle to Draco in the bedroom…  _

_ Oh fuck. I can’t be thinking like this. Draco isn’t mine to keep. It’s all going to end with this school year. After June, he will be on one side and I’ll be on the other. Hogwarts is a safe, neutral zone. It’s not like his parents will let him come and go from the Manor to shag his Muggle-born fuck buddy. When it comes down to it, that’s all we are to each other. It’s all we can be to each other. _

Hermione felt her face starting to heat, and she knew she had to stop thinking about Draco and sex — especially around other people. Those two topics, especially when combined, were off fucking limits. She needed to start distancing herself from him; she was clearly becoming too attached. She had known about Ron’s feelings for a couple of years, and she really felt like she could reciprocate them. Draco was making her question that in a way no one else had, and Hermione could see her eventual heartbreak coming at her, full speed, from the other side of the proverbial Quidditch pitch. Even if the war wasn’t approaching, she couldn’t see Draco giving up everything for her, so she resolved not to do the same for him.

However, it did not stop her from wishing he would just say fuck it all and hold on to her, prejudiced parents be damned.

* * *

Once Hermione was back in the girls’ dormitory, Ginny ambushed her. Before she could even react, she had been silenced.

“Listen, Hermione, I know you say this guy you’re shagging isn’t a big deal, but we needed you this morning and no one could fucking find you! You’re being so secretive, and it’s just not like you. I’m so fucking worried, alright? Things with Ron and Lavender are coming to an end so it’s time to stop what you’re doing,” Ginny lectured, an angry fire behind her eyes.

The Silencing Charm was lifted, and Hermione glared. “Gin, give me a fucking break! I’m missing one morning and it’s the end of the world?”

Ginny shook her head. “ _ And _ you’re lying to me! We don’t do that, Hermione! I heard Lavender tell Parvati that you’re sleeping somewhere else at least twice a week! She was worried you were with Ron!”

“Fucking gossip queens,” Hermione snarled. “Regardless, it’s still none of your business! Stop pretending to be worried about me and worry about yourself! It’s obvious that you and Dean aren’t getting along.”

“Stop trying to turn this conversation around on me, Hermione. Seriously, I know things are not right with Dean, but I’m more concerned about what’s going on with you! A guy who wants to keep you a secret isn’t a good choice. You have to know that!”

“Have you ever stopped to think that I’m the one who wants to keep it a secret?! That maybe  _ I  _ don’t want anyone to know that I’m with him?” Hermione shouted back.

Ginny froze and looked at Hermione; there was a large shield forming around her, and magic crackling in the air. Hermione rarely lost control like this, but when she did, it was dangerous for everyone. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. It helped a bit, but she was still in her shield bubble. 

Hermione walked over to her bed and reached under the pillow. She was a bit embarrassed, but there was only one thing that could calm her right now. She had stolen a shirt from Draco and she lifted it to her face, breathing him in deeply. Her heart rate started to slow and the magic started to die down. 

Ginny cleared her throat and spoke up. “Yes, because sniffing the shirt of the guy you’re casually shagging should definitely be able to stop your magic from going wild. Use your huge fucking brain, Hermione. You and this mystery guy went past casual weeks ago.”

Hermione watched Ginny leave the room and felt completely miserable. She knew this thing with Malfoy was beyond casual. She had been able to feel the difference since before Christmas, and she knew he could too. It wasn’t one-sided, thank Merlin. She sat on her bed, still holding the shirt near her nose. His scent excited her and calmed her all at once, and she knew in her bones this wasn’t a normal reaction to have. 

But she also knew she wasn’t ready to fully let him go, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sad that I'll only be posting on Saturday next week... but I think I'll post a little snippet/preview on Wednesday on Tumblr. I'm so excited to post this chapter. We'll see more of Ron's little "plan" and Harry will be coming around.
> 
> Find me there at potionchemist.
> 
> Til next week!


	26. Bring On Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *posts chapter and skips away*

**23 May 2002**

Hermione set her beaded bag down on the kitchen table and took off her cardigan. She draped it over the back of the chair she generally sat in at the table. She had been waiting for Rita to publish some rubbish article about her and Draco having an affair, but it still hadn’t come. That made her feel nervous.

It looked like Ron was home; his shoes and work robes were beside the door.

"Ron!” She called out, waiting for him to answer or find her.

Instead of her husband, Harry Potter walked into the kitchen. “Hermione, you’ve been avoiding me. I haven’t seen you in three weeks.”

“Harry, I haven’t been avoiding you. Why would I do that?”

“Can you tell me the last time we went this long without seeing each other or sending an owl? I mean, I talked to Draco bloody Malfoy because I was worried about you. You’ve seen _ him _ at least twice a week since then,” he accused, looking hurt.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. “Okay, so maybe I’ve been doing a little avoiding, but you’re at fault here, too. I didn’t ask you to go to the Manor and talk to Draco, Harry. I’ve been trying not to put you in the middle of this mess. I would have talked to him eventually.”

Harry frowned. “I don’t believe for one second you would have gone to the Manor and spoke to Draco and Narcissa, Hermione.” Harry raised his hand when she started to interrupt him. “You and Ron have been my best friends since we were eleven. We’re also family, Hermione.  _ In-laws _ , but more so than that, I consider you my sister. You know that I’m going to be in the middle of it, no matter what.”

He crossed the room and hugged her tightly. “Don’t be so thick, Hermione. You shouldn’t be going through this with no one to talk to. I know Gin and Charlie came to see you, but they’re Ron’s family mostly. I’m  _ your _ family.”

Tears welled up in Hermione’s eyes. “I did talk to McGonagall the other day. But I do need someone to talk to now, especially if Ron’s not here again.”

Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione’s shoulders and they walked to the couch. “What’s going on, Hermione? What do you mean if Ron’s not here again?”

“I’ve barely seen him over the past two weeks, Harry, and it isn’t because I’m not here. I’ve made an effort to be here every night. I know he has a lot on his plate with the Quidditch World Cup coming up, but he should still be here before I go to bed a couple of nights a week at the very least!” Hermione ranted.

Harry sighed. “He’s been spending a lot of time at the Burrow. I know Charlie is still there because he’s worried about Ron, and Molly is turning into a nightmare. She keeps telling Ron he needs to talk to you, and he just says that if he talks to you, you’re probably going to tell him you’re leaving.”

“ARRRGGGHHHH!” Hermione’s frustration broke through. “He’s the one who suggested I spend time with Draco! He’s the one who’s making this so much harder on me! I wasn’t going to pursue anything with Malfoy, and now he’s pushed us together and shut me out!”

“I know, Hermione. He’s being a right prat about everything.”

“Harry Potter, you Floo to the Burrow and get him over here so we can all have a discussion. You tell him that if he doesn’t come home, I will go over there and scream at him in front of his whole fucking family!”

Harry quickly exited the house via the Floo and left Hermione to pace in her living room. She couldn’t believe Ron was behaving so petulantly when her life was turning inside out. She knew that his was as well, but he had been the first one to suggest that she and Draco see each other. He had been the catalyst for the start of this whole fucked up situation, and now he was hiding at his mother’s house! It was absolutely ridiculous.

Harry arrived with her errant husband in tow a few minutes later. 

Hermione glared at him. “It’s nice to see you, Ronald. I mean, it’s only been about two weeks since we’ve had a real conversation. Why don’t we try to do that now?”

“Hermione, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I just can’t sit here and wait for you to leave me!” Ron shouted.

Magic started crackling in the air, and Hermione knew it was hers. She was close to releasing a burst of accidental magic. “Well, I’m glad you’ve made that decision for me! While I’ve been having lunch with Draco in public places as friends, you’ve been deciding what’s best for me. I mean, what does it matter if he is fucking married, too?” She bellowed.

“Hermione, I’m not going to keep going through this with you! You went into heat from thinking about another man! How am I supposed to take that?” Ron questioned.

Their front window shattered. “You’re supposed to talk to me, Ron! You were your normal, caring self after my heat. You brought me my drink and my muffin and a note from Draco — which you read before I did! There was nothing inappropriate in it, and I assure you that nothing inappropriate has happened between us since then.”

Harry used his wand to repair the window while waiting for the inevitable conclusion of this fight. He knew there would be fallout from it.

“But you want to fuck him, Hermione!” 

“Of course I want to fuck him, Ron! He’s my Alpha! Whether or not I like it, I have a connection to him. Even if he can’t get out of his marriage and you leave me, I can’t even picture being with another Alpha because we are already bonded! That being said, I am NOT going to fuck him, you fucking git!”

Ron looked in her eyes. “Hermione, I know you think you’re telling me the truth, but you’re not. You will eventually go into heat around him, and there will be no stopping it. I love you, and I know you love me, and I know what it would do to you if you cheated on me. It would tear you up inside.”

Hermione’s thoughts were going a mile a minute. She knew Ron was probably right, but she was just irrational enough to keep fighting with him. Her magic was still pulsing through her steadily. She tried to channel it into Legilimency, knowing that Ron had to be feeling something besides what he was telling her. However, she was so frustrated that she just couldn’t do it.

She took a deep breath. “Ron, let’s try to sit down and have a civil conversation. Shouting at each other is not going to help anything. I don’t want to do more damage than I already have.”

Harry used the moment of calm to speak up. “Ron, mate, she’s right. Let’s all sit down. You can’t keep hiding at the Burrow and leaving Hermione on her own. You’re married. Even if it’s not forever, you don’t want to hurt her. You’re doing that thing where you just decide it’s not working and try to run away.”

“That’s not what I’m doing, Harry. I’m trying to make this easier for her!” Ron yelled.

Hermione shook her head. “No, Ron, you’re making it harder. I don’t want to end things without talking everything through. What happened to your idea of letting Malfoy get me through my heats?”

“Is that what you want, Hermione? A free pass to fuck around?” He spat. 

“Damnit, Ronald! Everything you’re getting upset with me for was your idea originally!” Hermione argued.

“Enough! Both of you need to sit down and talk things through productively!” Harry shouted.

Hermione walked into the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine. She poured herself a glass and sat at the kitchen table, sipping her drink, and waiting, knowing that Harry was most likely chastising Ron for his childish behavior. She tried to arrange her thoughts, and then she realized they hadn’t even talked about her appointment at St. Mungo’s yet.

Ron walked into the room and sat across from her. Harry got a glass of wine for himself and sat at the head of the table. “Hermione, you told me you had something important you needed to talk to Ron about. I told him he has to shut up and listen. If he doesn’t, I will silence him.”

“I’ve been doing some research—” 

“What else is new, Hermione?” 

“Ron, stop being a complete arsehole! I’ve been doing some research, and I found a journal from an Omega in the 1800s. She had three children, and she seems to believe that all three of them were conceived on the third day of her heat. As you know, this presents a problem for us…”

“Yeah, I’m not big enough to fuck you on the third day and I don’t have a knot, so you banish yourself to the spare bedroom,” Ron said in a scathing tone.

“For Salazar’s sake, Ron! Stop being such a nasty git!” Harry exclaimed.

Hermione had tears in her eyes. “I went to St. Mungo’s today to see if there is any truth in that theory. They said they don’t know for sure, but it’s usually the second or third day when the Omega is most fertile. I asked if there were alternative methods for me to get pregnant, like there are in the Muggle world. I know you want a big family, so I’m looking into all of it.”

“So I won’t be able to get you pregnant? Is that what you’re saying?” Ron asked.

Hermione exhaled the breath she’d been holding in. “Not easily, no. And they’ve never had an Omega looking for help getting pregnant at St. Mungo’s. My doctor was going to owl other magical hospitals. The main issue is that alternative methods generally increase hormone levels, and that would put me into a perpetual heat state for weeks on end.”

“I can’t even look at you right now, Hermione. How could you not have researched this before we got married?”

“If you don’t recall, Ron, let me refresh your memory,” Hermione said. She summoned her Pensieve and pulled a memory out of her head. It was from the day after Ron proposed.

 

_ Hermione and Ron were standing outside the Burrow. He was grinning from ear to ear, but she looked stressed. _

_ “What’s wrong, love?” Ron asked. _

_ She looked into his blue eyes and confessed, “I’m worried. I think I need to find out more about being an Omega and how it could affect things between us, Ron. I know I haven’t had a real heat yet, and I think it could cause problems later on. What if it’s worse than what I’ve been calling a heat so far?” _

_ “Hermione, you worry too much. We love each other and we can get through anything. I’m sure it doesn’t matter much that I’m not an Alpha. Alphas are fine with non-Omega females, right?” _

_ “Yes, but—” _

_ “Don’t research this to death, Hermione. Can’t you just be happy? We’re in love and finally together and we’re going to get married. Things are exactly how they’re supposed to be. Me and you and Harry and Ginny. It’s our happily ever after. We’ve been through enough.” _

 

Hermione glared at him across the table. “Don’t you ever fucking blame me for not trying to find out more about being an Omega, Ron. I wanted to, and you practically told me I was ruining everything.”

“I’m sorry, Hermione,” he whispered. “I should have let you find out more. I shouldn’t have asked you to marry me in front of all our family and friends. I should have given us more time, but I finally had you and I was so excited and afraid to lose you.”

“What do you mean you were afraid to lose me, Ron?” She questioned.

“I knew the Alpha would be back eventually. Everyone who knows about Alphas and Omegas knows that as soon as an Alpha gets a taste of an Omega, or vice versa, they can never really be with a regular witch or wizard. I wanted to make you mine. I was selfish,” Ron admitted.

Hermione was flabbergasted at his honesty, but her heart hurt. “So you asked me to marry you so quickly because you thought it would keep Draco away?”

“And because I loved you, Hermione. You know I’ve loved you since we were about fourteen,” Ron said.

The tears that had been threatening fell from Hermione’s eyes. “Go back to the Burrow for another night, Ron. I need to think about all of this. I love you and I know you love me, but that was a terrible reason to ask me to marry you.”

Ron nodded his head and gave her a pleading look. “I’m so sorry, Hermione. I thought I was just speeding up the timeline, not completely altering our lives.”

Ron headed for the Floo, and Harry walked over to Hermione. As soon as they heard Ron leave, she broke down into heart-wrenching sobs. Harry held her tightly, just like he had when Ron left them during the Horcrux hunt. 

Harry hadn’t been overjoyed about Ron marrying Hermione, though he put on a smile and gave his blessing. He knew they were better suited as friends and that it would be hard for Hermione to set aside her research and career to have children and give Ron the attention he needed. The Alpha/Omega thing was just as foreign to him as it was to Hermione at the time, so he hadn’t questioned whether or not it would be the right thing for her to marry someone who was not an Alpha.

“Oh, Harry, how can he still hurt me like I’m just a silly teenager with a… a crush? This feels like the Yule Ball and… and Lavender Brown and the Horcrux hunt all over again,” Hermione wailed.

Harry held her and rubbed her back. “I don’t know, ‘Mione, but he was out of line tonight. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.”

“If he even comes b-back! We know how he is when things get hard for him to handle,” she sobbed.

“Do you want me to get Draco?” Harry asked, surprising her.

Hermione shook her head. “N-no. I don’t want him to see me like this, H-harry. He thinks I’m so s-strong and b-beautiful. I d-don’t want to ch-change that.”

“I’m sure it wouldn’t, love. He knows you’re human and has seen much worse than this from you.”

“When I was being  _ Crucio’d _ ! Not over my husband being a selfish prick! That’s c-completely d-d-different!”

“I’m just going to say it — I think he would want to be here, Hermione,” Harry consoled. “He’s a good bloke and he’s cared about you enough for all these years that he stayed away, even when he didn’t want to, because he thought you were happy.”

Hermione looked into Harry’s emerald eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. “Okay. You’re right. See if he is at the Manor, and I’ll go clean up a bit.”

* * *

Draco was in his study when Harry popped into the Floo again. “Malfoy? Are you home?”

“Potter, should I expect you to just pop into my Floo randomly from now on?” Draco asked. 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Hermione needs you. She had a huge row with Ron, and she wants to see you. Don’t be such a prat.”

“Is she okay?”

“She’s just upset. Can you come?” 

Draco let out a hard exhale. “Give me five minutes. I need to tell Astoria and my mother that something has come up and I won’t be at dinner. Where should I Floo to?”

Harry gave him the address and went to sit at the kitchen table again. A few minutes later, Draco stepped through the Floo, looking agitated. “Where is she? I can’t stay long. Astoria invited her whole bloody family for dinner.”

“Draco, I’m right here,” Hermione answered, walking down the hallway. “You didn’t have to come. I know you’re not always going to be able to rush over here.”

He looked her over, noticing her eyes were puffy and she was wearing pajamas at six in the evening. He instantly closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her fully, holding her in a way he hadn't in years. Draco kissed the top of her head and then said, “Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it? Potter said you and Weasley had a row.”

“I’m fine. It’s not like Ron and I have never had a row before,” she said, with a sheepish smile on her face as she moved out of his embrace.

Draco wanted to know more. “Did he hurt you, Hermione?”

“Not physically or anything like that. It went the way it has since we were kids. He got jealous and angry and then he said every hurtful thing he could think of at the time,” she recounted.

Harry decided to jump in with the more pertinent details. “Ron basically told her he asked her to marry him so quickly because he knew whatever Alpha she was with would come back, and he’d lose her.”

“HARRY! Go home to your wife!” Hermione shouted.

Harry shook his head. “Hermione, Malfoy needs to know why you’re actually upset. Don’t hide things from him. It’s not fair.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. 

“Hermione, don’t kill Potter. I don’t want you locked up in Azkaban. Unfortunately, since he’s more famous than you are, I don’t think we’d be able to get you a reprieve. Oh, and he’s right,” Draco said, earning himself a glare from her as well.

Harry ran his hands through his already messy hair. “Hermione, you’re pissed at Ron and now you’re looking to start a fight with anyone who says something you don’t like. Calm down and tell Draco the whole story.”

With that statement, Harry hugged her and left. With the exception of her lab, this was the first time that Draco and Hermione had been completely alone. They looked at each other until Hermione broke the silence first. 

“How much time do you have?”

Draco looked down at his watch. “Only about twenty minutes.”

She sighed and took her seat at the table. “If you want a glass of wine, there is some on the counter and the glasses are in the cabinet directly above.”

“I’m fine. Just tell me what happened.”

Hermione recounted the story, tears spilling from her eyes again when she talked about Ron’s proposal and his accusations. Draco’s heart broke while he watched her cry, even though he had seen her upset many times over the years. He was furious with Weasley.

“So he openly said he married you to put me off and then accused you of not researching enough?” Draco inquired.

“Can you imagine? All I did was research after I found out! It wasn’t bloody easy, either! I was in a tent with him and Harry for MONTHS, and I didn’t want them to know what I was researching and why! Thank Godric they were so used to seeing me enraptured with books and not wanting to know the details of what I was reading.”

Draco laughed, understanding that no one would ever question Hermione reading a book. He also knew that Potter and Weasley would rather gnaw off their own arms than have an in-depth discussion about any type of text. 

From across the table, he looked into her eyes and said, “So what are you going to do now, Hermione? He is obviously not handling our friendship well…”

She shrugged. “Now that you’re back in my life, I don’t think I can go back to how things were. Even before the ball, I’d been thinking about you a lot. I ended up walling off a lot of my memories from sixth year because I was nearly driving myself into heat fantasizing.”

**Oh, my sweet, little Omega, I wish you had sought me out sooner. Things are so complicated now. I’m so sorry I never returned to you.**

Draco didn’t know what to say to that. He could see her and smell her and now he was thinking of the last time they were together before he smashed their relationship to pieces. His train of thought was derailed by Hermione’s voice.

“Draco, there’s something else I need to tell you. I think you need to talk to Astoria sooner rather than later… When I was with Minerva, I found a beetle buzzing around, and I couldn’t catch it in time,” Hermione said.

Draco was confused. “What does that matter?”

Hermione glared at him. “Malfoy, don’t play stupid. It doesn’t suit you. You were giving Rita Skeeter nasty comments about me and Harry all through fourth year. You know she’s an Animagus. I saw you talking to her that year.”

“I had honestly forgotten about that. Are you sure it was her?” He questioned.

She shook her head. “No, I didn’t catch her, so I didn’t really get to look at her markings like last time.”

“What do you mean, like last time?” 

Hermione snickered. “I caught her at the end of fourth year and kept her in a jar for a little bit. She has markings that match her glasses, and I threatened to turn her over to the Ministry if she kept publishing lies.”

Draco’s jaw dropped.

“See, I told you I’d keep surprising you with stories along the way. There’s more to that one, but you should get home,” Hermione taunted.

She stood up and he met her by the Floo. He couldn’t resist taking her into his arms once more. He breathed her in, knowing he was edging towards dangerous waters. He heard Hermione take a shaky breath, as well. Draco’s body was starting to respond, so he released her and took a step back. She did the same.

“Hermione, I… I don’t know how much longer I can act like we’re just friends,” he confessed. “I know I need to go now, but we need to figure things out between us. I never really stopped dreaming about you or anything, and it’s getting harder for me to keep my… physical distance.” 

She looked at him. “I feel it, too. I’m on the same page; I want you so badly it hurts.”

  
At those words, Draco decided to be reckless. He moved quickly, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. The kiss was hot and needy, and conveyed what they were both feeling perfectly. After a minute, he forced himself to step back and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. 

“I’m glad we understand each other,” he said, and then he was on his way back to the Manor. The last thing he had seen was Hermione’s shocked face, her hand pressed to her lips, trying to hide the smile that had started to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping I did it justice?
> 
> Here is the song lyric that became the title for this chapter:   
> You know just how to make my heart beat faster  
> Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster  
> You hit me head-on, got me weak in my knees  
> Yeah, something inside me's changed  
> I was so much younger yesterday  
> So much younger yesterday, oh, yeah
> 
> I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you  
> Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo  
> By the way, by the way, you do things to my body  
> I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you  
> \- Hailee Steinfeld "Starving"
> 
> It was almost Till I Tasted You, but that seemed like too much of a spoiler.
> 
> I've itching to post this chapter all week since I knew how it ended. Certainly seems like we're moving towards disaster, right?
> 
> Let me know what you think! You can find me on Tumblr as potionchemist as well. I'll post another preview for next week's chapter on Wednesday.


	27. Never Be The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX
> 
> Surprise! I wrote two whole chapters last week and decided I could post an extra this week!
> 
> Let's see what Draco and Hermione are up to after that kiss, yeah?
> 
> Chapter title from Camila Cabello "Never Be The Same"  
> Now I'm seeing red, not thinking straight  
> Blurring all the lines, you intoxicate me  
> Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine  
> Suddenly, I'm a fiend and you're all I need  
> All I need, yeah, you're all I need  
> It's you, babe  
> And I'm a sucker for the way that you move, babe  
> And I could try to run, but it would be useless  
> You're to blame  
> Just one hit of you, I knew I'll never be the same

**24th May 2002**

The morning after Draco kissed Hermione for the first time in years, his pleasant dreams were abruptly halted by an owl at his window. He waved his hand to open the latch and let the horrid bird in, noticing a letter with the Hogwarts seal attached to its leg. Knowing immediately what it was, his annoyance faded, and he sat up in bed to retrieve the letter.

 

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I visited Andromeda last night, and she would like a chance to reunite with her sister. I know this will be a delicate undertaking, but there are few things in this life that are as important as family. I am cautiously optimistic, as I know Andromeda and Narcissa were close when they were younger. I am sure your mother remembers that. I hope you will also take the time to get to know your aunt and Teddy Lupin, her grandson. Please know she is NOTHING like your Aunt Bellatrix._

_If your mother is willing to see Andromeda, please make sure she sends an owl. I would be willing to be there with all of you the first time you meet, and I’m sure Hermione and Mr. Potter would be willing to accompany me, as well. They see Andromeda quite often, as they are both active participants in Teddy’s life._

_I also wanted to let you know that I provided Hermione with a rather extensive volume about Alphas and Omegas that has been kept at Hogwarts for a long time. I am hoping it will provide her with the answers she needs for her research. If you have any lingering questions, you should ask her to see the book. I know there is an extensive library in Malfoy Manor, but I am not sure if there would be a copy of this text there. It is extremely rare._

_I do hope that we meet again soon, Mr. Malfoy. Hermione is a very dear friend now, and I have a feeling you are the key to her happiness. If you find a way out of your marriage contract, be persistent with her. She is a smart, logical woman and will figure everything out in time._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

 

While Draco had been anticipating a reunion between his mother and her sister, he had somehow forgotten that he would most likely meet his aunt and cousin. He felt strangely nervous about it but was even more confused by McGonagall’s candor about Hermione; it was obvious that she had been filled in on their situation, but he never thought he would have the approval of his former professor. Everyone in their year at Hogwarts knew that McGonagall cared a great deal for Hermione.

Draco went through his morning ablutions, getting ready for another day at the Ministry. While he was in the shower, his mind strayed to his kiss with Hermione again. He swore he could still feel her body pressed up against him when he closed his eyes, and his body was reacting even more strongly than it had the night before. 

Of course, last night, Draco had to sit through dinner with his mother, the whole Greengrass family, and Goyle. There had not been a lot of time to think about the tiny witch he had kissed on his way to the dinner, especially since he had to put on a happy face in front of Astoria’s family. Things between him and Greg had never gotten back to normal after Crabbe’s death, and he was sure they would only get worse once he and Astoria were — hopefully — divorced. 

When he reached the breakfast table, Narcissa was already sitting there, sipping her morning cappuccino and reading the newspaper. He kissed her on the cheek and took his seat. Astoria had drank a lot of wine at dinner last night so Draco did not expect her to join them for breakfast. Taking advantage of her absence, he decided to broach the subject of Andromeda with his mother.

“Mother, I went to Hogwarts with Hermione this week, and I spoke with Headmistress McGonagall briefly,” Draco started.

Narcissa smiled at him. “Oh, that’s lovely, dear. I hear she and Ms. Granger are quite close. It’s wonderful that she’s warming to you.”

“Yes, well, there is something she wanted me to discuss with you, actually,” he said.

“What is it, Draco? Do they need a donation or something?” 

He shook his head. “No. It’s a hard subject to broach with you, so I’m just going to say it plainly. She is good friends with Andromeda, and it seems that your sister wants to reconnect with you.”

Narcissa’s face paled. “She does? She’d be willing to see me after all that’s happened?”

“Headmistress McGonagall says she’s quite lonely with only Teddy left of her, uh, immediate family. I know you have also been struggling, Mother, though I daresay I am better company than a four-year-old,” Draco replied, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

She smiled at him. “Of course you are, Draco. You can carry on an intelligent conversation. Did Minerva say how we should facilitate this meeting?”

Draco relayed the contents of the letter to his mother, assuring her that he would accompany her to the visit and could arrange for Hermione and Harry to come along, as well.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at him. “Draco, I haven’t really asked because you are a grown adult and can make your own choices, but what is going on with you and Hermione? Surely it would be more appropriate to bring your wife along to a family event.”

He scowled. “Mother, you know it’s more complicated than that. It’s not like I’m having a sordid affair with a woman I just met. There isn’t anything to tell yet; we have been meeting up and getting to know each other properly. She and Harry are involved in Teddy Lupin’s life, so they are already quite friendly with Andromeda. They would be ideal to take some of the tension out of the situation.”

“Fine, Draco, but we need to talk at some point. I don’t want to be caught off-guard if this suddenly becomes a scandal. You know we need to have a plan.”

He nodded his acceptance and snapped his fingers, summoning an elf so they could order their breakfast.

After a few moments, his mother spoke again. “I will owl Andromeda today and try to set something up for next week. Maybe a dinner?”

Draco answered, “Yes, I’m sure that would be easiest for everyone, Mother. Where are you thinking of holding it?”

“I’ll let Andromeda decide so she’s more comfortable. I don’t want anyone to feel like they have to come to the Manor. Especially Hermione since she hasn’t been here since the… incident with Bellatrix.”

“Thank you, Mother. It’s kind of you to think of her. It… it means a lot to me,” Draco replied.

They finished their breakfast with light conversation and Draco headed to work. On his break, he popped over to see Hermione at the apothecary. He knew he shouldn’t — after kissing her the night before — but he couldn’t help himself. Her taste was on his lips again, and he already knew he needed more. 

He found her in her office, looking over a Gringotts statement.

“Hey, how’re you feeling today?” He asked.

Hermione looked up, startled. “I wasn’t expecting you! This is a nice surprise.” She rose from her chair and stretched. “I’m okay, but I didn’t sleep very well.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Draco began, closing her office door and walking towards her.  “I hope it wasn’t my fault.”

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He perched on the edge of her desk, stretching his legs out a bit. He could tell she was wearing heels; she was a bit taller than usual. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, and he felt her relax against his chest.

“It was partially your fault. I can’t believe you kissed me like that,” Hermione scolded.

Draco could hear her breathing deeply, and he did the same. Her scent was flooding the room, and he realized he was playing a dangerous game. If they stayed in a closed room, holding each other, their arousal would eventually overtake sense. He knew Hermione was probably feeling guilty enough about the kiss; he could only imagine how she would react if they threw caution to the wind and shagged. If Draco was honest with himself, he wanted their first time to be… special… this time around, and not a hurried affair on her desk.

Hermione looked up at him, and he could see the desire in her eyes. He held her at arm's length reluctantly. “We need to get out of this room before things get out of hand. Let’s go to lunch.”

She took a deep breath and nodded. “Can you kiss me again without taking it further? I need _something_ from you. I’ve been imagining it since last night and my hormones are running amok.”  

**Maybe she’s not feeling as guilty as I thought she would… Maybe she is already mine. She needs me like I need her.**

Draco pulled her closer and wrapped one hand around the back of her neck. He used his other hand to tilt her face up. He looked into her eyes and asked, “Are you sure, Hermione? I don’t want to push you. I know I was a bit reckless last night.”

“I’m positive, Draco. Why do you think I’ve avoided this for so many years? I knew as soon as we were in close proximity again, I wouldn’t be able to stop what happened—” 

Draco stopped her ramble by crashing his lips down on hers. His hand moved from her chin down to her lower back. When their tongues touched, they both let out sounds of longing. It was beyond perfection, and he couldn’t believe that he’d gone five years without her. When their lips met, it felt like no time had passed at all, like they’d never stopped doing this. It felt the same as it did when he was sixteen, and all of the blood in his body started to rush south.

**I need this. I need her. It’s been far too long since I’ve touched her.**

Hermione must have felt him getting hard because she started to pull away. He held her to his body tightly, not ready to give her up yet. She stopped fighting it and grabbed the hair at the back of his head. His hands roamed down and settled on her arse, and then there was a knock on the door. They jumped apart and Hermione cleared her throat. 

“Yes? Who’s there?”

“It’s just me,” Padma Patil’s voice came through the door, and it started to open. 

Draco moved out of sight and adjusted himself in his trousers. He was facing a wall that was painted a soft green and decorated with framed illustrations of various plants used in potion making. He briefly wondered if Hermione had made the sketches herself or if she had bought them. He didn’t know if she was artistic or not — another thing he didn’t know about her, yet.

“What’s up, Padma?” Hermione asked.

Padma took in the appearance of her business partner and then looked to her left and saw Draco, clearly understanding what had been going on. “I can come back… I just had a thought about the Wolfsbane.”

“No, it’s fine. Draco may actually be able to brainstorm with us if you’re onto something. He’s just as good as we are,” Hermione replied, desperately trying to act like she hadn’t just been caught cheating on her husband in her office.

Padma explained her theory about adding different quantities of this and that, and how she thought they may be able to brew in half moon cycles rather than over the course of a month. Hermione agreed with her but Draco stayed quiet. He felt extremely uncomfortable; it was one thing for the two of them to be locked in their own little world, but it was another for other people to know that they were falling together before ending their respective marriages. 

Padma summoned something from the other room and handed it to Hermione. “Drink that before you lose your head, Hermione. Your pupils are still huge and you’re sniffing the air.”

Hermione uncorked it and drank it. Her scent started to fade a bit, and Draco immediately missed it. “Thank you, Padma. I don’t have any explanation for you…”

“You don’t need one, Hermione. Sort things out for yourself. You knew this would happen eventually, but... please don’t have sex here. I’d never be able to sit near your desk again.”

Hermione laughed, and Draco snorted. “I’m sorry, Patil. I will keep myself in check while we’re here.”

“On that note, let’s get out of here and go to lunch. I don’t think we should stay in this room,” Hermione said.

Draco nodded and they left her office. “Where should we go?”

Hermione grabbed his arm and took him Side-Along to Diagon Alley. They moved towards the Leaky as quickly as possible and headed into Muggle London. 

Draco grabbed Hermione’s arm. “Where are we going, Granger? You’re moving so fast. Slow down.”

“I can’t believe that just happened. Padma is going to think I’m disgusting. I _am_ disgusting. You tried to get us out of there and I initiated it,” she agonized. 

Draco pulled her to the side of the pavement and rested a hand on her waist. “You are not disgusting, Hermione. We’ve both felt this way since sixth year. I fucked everything up by not coming to the Order for help, and then you fucked up by rushing into things with Weasley. We’re both at fault for this mess.”

“I know that. I know it’s not my fault or your fault or… or anyone’s fault. I just feel guilty because I hadn’t intended for this to progress so quickly. I mean, it’s only been three weeks since the ball! I went from silently pining for you from time to time to being desperate to touch you again in no time at all.”

**I’m more than desperate to touch you. I’m barely holding on to my self-control. I want to claim you. I can smell your delicious scent, and I want to taste you again.**

“Love, you knew about Alphas and Omegas. And you know that we’re not a typical pair even as far Alphas and Omegas go. What did you think would happen?” Draco asked.

Hermione looked into his eyes. “I guess I thought it would take longer to move on from the past entirely. Honestly, there is still so much we haven’t talked about and I just want you to take me somewhere and fuck me until I can’t walk.”

Draco’s body was screaming at him to grab her and Apparate directly to his favorite wizarding hotel in England. He wanted to do exactly what she’d said, and he didn’t know if he could hold out if she kept stroking his libido.

“Hermione, you can’t say things like that to me. You know I’m having just as much trouble controlling myself as you are,” he growled.

“I know. I’m just trying to tell you where I’m at in all this. I need your help, Draco. Out of the two of us, you have more control over your actions. You said your feelings never changed and yet you stayed away from me for _years_. I’m three weeks in and I can’t stand it. I breathe in your scent and I’m completely lost,” Hermione explained.

“Let’s get to lunch and put a table between us then,” he said, releasing her. “I need space to get a handle on myself.”

* * *

 

Much like the last time they were in Muggle London, Hermione led the way. They ended up at a small French restaurant and sat down as far away from each other as they possibly could. 

“Granger, you said there are still things we have to talk about. I think we had better begin. Once this whole thing starts between us, there will be no going back. I won’t let you go again,” Draco stated, a possessive tone in his voice.

Hermione squirmed. Her hormones were still in overdrive, regardless of the suppressant potion Padma had given her and the distance between them. His deep, drawling voice wasn’t helping matters at all. Her brain was suddenly wired to be constantly in the gutter. She wanted to stretch her foot under the table and run it along his leg like she used to do when they were forced to sit together in class.

“I mean, there must be, right?” She asked. “My brain is completely fogged right now, Draco. I can’t calm down.”

“We’ve already talked about what happened at the Manor, and I can’t imagine there is anything worse between us than that night.”

“What I said to you that night in sixth year, you know, the last time I saw you? That was pretty bad,” Hermione muttered.

Draco shook his head. “It was all true. It may have hurt, but it was all true. Except for the part where you said I couldn’t have the Dark Mark and love you. That was total bollocks.”

  
“I know that now. You and Snape were both capable of being Death Eaters and loving Muggle-borns. Snape actually told me that I was wrong to have said that to you,” Hermione confided.

_This conversation is going to open up a whole new can of flobberworms. I hope you still love me after all this time, Alpha. I hope you’re still mine. I’m still yours._

“When did you talk to Snape?”

Hermione took a deep breath. “I went to Dumbledore right after I left the Room of Requirement, and Snape was there. I trusted Snape because Dumbledore did, so I spoke freely in front of him. He was an Alpha, Draco. He knew what was going on between us all year.”

“If Snape had been faithful to Voldemort, I would have been killed, Hermione,” Draco began. “I knew you would go to Dumbledore, but I didn’t think you would tell anyone about us.”

“I didn’t, Draco! Did you even listen to what I said? Snape _knew_. He was an Alpha and he could smell us on each other all year long.”

“So that’s how you found out?” Draco questioned, still sounding a bit angry with her.

Hermione froze. She had never told anyone, and her very last secret had spilled from her lips like it was nothing. She didn’t know why she had never wanted to tell anyone about Snape, but it had felt like the right thing to do.

“Yes, that’s how I found out. I never talked to him about our relationship in depth, Draco. No one knows the full extent of what happened between us, or how deep the bond went before everything went to hell,” Hermione disclosed, her eyes not meeting his.

_Please don’t hate me, Alpha. I never wanted any harm to come to you. He was trying to protect you. Don’t you know that?_

Draco reached across the table and grabbed her hand. “It’s okay, Hermione. I know I seem angry, but that was a terrifying time in my life. I was trying to hide things from everyone, and I guess I was rather terrible at it.”

“You weren’t. Dumbledore and Snape just knew everything about everyone. They had been playing the game with Voldemort since before we were born,” she consoled. “Harry and I went through this same feeling after everything was said and done. Remember, Harry was sent to his death like it was nothing.”

Draco nodded. “I need to think about this more. Will you show me the memory of your conversation with Snape sometime?”

Hermione assured him she would, and they ate their lunch with light conversation. Draco told her about the potential reunion with Andromeda, and she agreed to come if it happened. She figured it would be much easier for them to control themselves around other people, so it would be a way to see him without as much underlying sexual tension.

After lunch, Draco went back to the Ministry and Hermione returned to Hogsmeade. She knew she had to talk to Ron sooner rather than later, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it at that moment. She was still thinking about Draco’s lips on hers and imagining what could have happened if Padma hadn’t opened the door… 

As soon as she stepped through the door of the apothecary, she swallowed another vial of suppressants, trying to keep herself in check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Saturday for a flashback!


	28. Sixth Year, May 1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX
> 
> Only one flashback left after this one. *gets box of tissues ready*

Hermione was having a conversation with Professor Vector about her Arithmancy essay, and she suddenly felt sharp pains all over her torso. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was caused by, but she didn’t think much of it. It had soon faded into a dull ache, and she went to dinner, finding it strange that Harry never turned up. She then made her way back to Gryffindor tower instead of heading to the library to finish her homework. She was supposed to see Draco the next night, so she wanted to make sure that she had finished everything she possibly could.

As Hermione walked through the halls, she heard whispers about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy dueling in one of the boys’ bathrooms. She rolled her eyes until she heard the words ‘blood everywhere’ and ‘Potter was running through the castle like a maniac!’ Surely she had heard wrong; Harry and Draco wouldn’t actually try to kill each other.

Right?

Harry came running into the Gryffindor common room, damp and covered in what looked like blood. His face was pale and he looked more guilty than Hermione had ever seen him. 

“Harry! What happened? Someone was saying you’d tried to kill Malfoy!” Hermione exclaimed, trying to hide her anxiety about Draco.

Harry shook his head. “I didn’t try to kill him, but I nearly did. Hermione, I almost killed him. There was so much blood.”

He went on to explain the whole confrontation, the spell he had used, and the effect it had on Malfoy. Hermione felt like time had stopped and she raised her hand to her chest. Surely this wasn’t normal. There was no way she should be feeling injuries sustained by Draco. The strengthened Legilimency was one thing, but the connection between them was becoming almost bizarre.

Hermione lectured him  _ again _ on the danger of the Half-Blood Prince’s book and demanded his invisibility cloak and the map. “Harry, I’m going to the Hospital Wing to make sure Malfoy’s actually okay. I don’t want to rely on rumors. Can you imagine what will happen if his parents come raging up here?”

“Fine, Hermione, take it,” Harry groaned.

Hermione donned the cloak and headed for the Hospital Wing. When she arrived, she saw Pansy Parkinson sitting beside Draco’s bed, running her fingers through his hair and murmuring to him. 

“Oh, Draco, I’m so sorry this happened to you. Surely Potter will be expelled for this. I can’t believe he had the knowledge to pull off a spell like that…”

Hermione watched their interactions from under the cloak, feeling sick to her stomach. Draco barely acknowledged Pansy, but he didn’t push her away either. As curfew approached, Draco told Pansy to head back to the Slytherin dorms to let everyone know he was okay. As soon as she had left, he spoke in a croaky voice. 

“Granger, I can feel you and smell you. Come over here.”

Hermione waved her wand and the curtains around his bed closed. She lowered the hood and grabbed his hand. “I’m so sorry, Draco. I’ve been trying to get Harry to get rid of that book for months.”

Draco shrugged. “Not your fault, Granger. I don’t think I’ll be feeling up to our normal activity tomorrow night, though.”

“Do you honestly think I care about that right now?”

He simply smirked at her as if to say  _ I know you want me, Granger _ . She swore she could hear it.

“I felt it when he cursed you, Draco,” Hermione whispered. “I felt pains all over my torso, but I didn’t know what it was until Harry got back to the common room.”

He looked back at her with wide eyes. “Are you serious?”

Hermione nodded and gave him a deeper explanation. After that, she just sat beside him in silence. They were both thinking, not understanding why their connection was so deep now. It was unnerving, but Hermione thought she might actually love  _ him _ . When she considered the fear she’d felt when she heard he had been hurt, it didn’t seem like an unreasonable conclusion. Her feelings were far more intense compared to how she’d reacted to Ron’s poisoning. Somewhere along the way, she had started to feel for Draco Malfoy, and she knew it was not one-sided. When she thought back to the Christmas Party with McLaggen, Hermione knew he was jealous. He had freely admitted it, and surely he wouldn’t be jealous if they were still just having sex without feelings.

Hermione decided to interrupt their inner musings. “Did Madam Pomfrey already give you all your potions?”

Draco nodded and shifted towards the side of the hospital bed. “Get in with me. Please, Hermione.”

She kept herself wrapped in the cloak and snuggled into his side. One of her hands found his easily, while the other went to his cheek. Hermione turned his face towards hers, and she kissed him softly. She felt a small rush of affection and happiness when their lips met, and she wasn’t sure if the emotions were hers or his. Either way, she was content to stay with him for a few more hours.

* * *

 

Draco wasn’t released from the Hospital Wing for several days. Every night, Hermione snuck down to see him for a few hours. She had kept Potter’s map for the foreseeable future, so she had an easy time getting back and forth from Gryffindor Tower. Draco felt like he was living for those few hours since he was agonizing over the time lost on his mission whenever she wasn’t there to distract him. There had been no fooling around, just some light snogging and sleeping close to one another. He had grown accustomed to sleeping beside her; since they had returned to Hogwarts after Christmas, she’d been staying with him in the Room of Requirement every time they decided to meet up, at least twice a week now.

When Draco finally went back to the Slytherin dorms, Pansy wouldn’t stop fussing over him and several of the other students were going on about how Potter would ‘get his’ from the Dark Lord soon. While it was expected to be comforting to Draco, it was just making him feel sick. A world without Potter would be a world where the Dark Lord was victorious, and it would quickly mean a world without Hermione or a world where Hermione would become a slave to Death Eaters. He couldn’t even imagine the sick things she would have to endure at the hands of someone like Dolohov or Rowle.

Draco grabbed his bag and headed for the Room of Requirement, hoping he might bump into Hermione on the way. It was Saturday, so he guessed she’d be in the library, but then realized she would be at the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match instead. Even if Potter had been banned from playing, she would still go to support the Weasel and Weaslette. He groaned and headed upstairs to work on the Vanishing Cabinet.

A few hours later, he headed to the Great Hall for dinner. The Gryffindor table was mostly empty since the Quidditch team had managed to win the Cup, even without Potter. However, his little lioness was sitting at the table eating and reading from one of her textbooks. 

**Lioness, will you meet me after dinner? It’s been too long. I need to have you.**

Hermione’s face was angled towards him, and he saw her cheeks start to flush. 

_ I need you inside of me. I’m going to head up now. I’ll see you soon. _

Draco watched her pack up her book and finish her pumpkin juice. He noticed she was wearing a Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirt and a pair of tight-fitting jeans. Her arse and her legs looked so enticing.

“Uh, Malfoy, were you just checking out Hermione Granger?” Blaise Zabini asked.

Draco whipped his head around. “Of course not! I was just zoned out.”

Zabini shot him a sly grin. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did. She’s looking more and more fit each year. I’d love to get in those knickers. I bet they’re the sexy Muggle kind…”

**Mine! She’s mine! This Italian stallion had better stay the fuck away from her.**

“Yeah, well, I think we both know Granger is not on the menu for either of us, Zabini. You may not care about blood, but with the way the tides are turning, I’d be careful if I were you,” Draco cautioned.

He made a production of finishing his meal before making his way up to the Room of Requirement for the second time that day. When he got there, Hermione was lying on her side on the couch, lazily running her hands all over her bare skin. Draco froze in his tracks, not expecting to find her totally nude when he entered the room. 

“Fucking hell, Hermione! Give a bloke a warning!”

She just laughed and rolled onto her back, continuing to tease herself by running her hands lightly over her nipples and along the soft skin of her abdomen and inner thighs. Her lightly tanned skin contrasted with the dark green fabric on the couch, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. He watched intently as she grazed over her slit with a single finger, shuddering a bit, and he felt his cock swelling with the blood that had rushed down from his brain.

Hermione’s husky voice broke the silence. “I remembered something…” 

Draco struggled to regain his composure. “Oh y-yeah?” He cleared his throat and continued. “What’s that, Granger?”

“You wanted me to show you how I touch myself,” she said, gently twisting one of her nipples with one hand and running a finger from the other lightly over her clit. She let out a soft moan. “You should sit in that chair and watch me, Malfoy.”

He sat in the chair directly across from her and started to unbutton his collared shirt. He left it on but hanging open, his new scars exposed, and stood to undo his belt and trousers. Draco pulled them down a bit and freed his erection, fully intending to participate in this peep show. Two of Hermione’s fingers slipped inside her pussy, and Draco couldn’t stifle the small hiss of arousal that left his lips. He wrapped a hand around his shaft and started stroking slowly.

“No!” Hermione interrupted. “I just want you to watch me. I have plans, Malfoy. Don’t spoil them.”

He took a deep breath and let go. His eyes focused on hers, noticing they were almost black with arousal. Draco could hear how wet she was, her fingers making noise as they slid in and out of her easily. 

“Can I make a request?” He choked out.

Hermione nodded, her eyes fluttering shut. 

“I want to suck your fingers clean after you come.”

She moaned, “Of course, Draco. It’s nothing you haven’t tasted before.”

He had seen the expression on her face — she was both turned on and a little terrified all at once. This was obviously the first time she had touched herself for someone, and Draco couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Her skin was flushing and her eyes were darkened with desire.

“Are you getting close, lioness?” 

Hermione nodded her assent and the volume of her moans increased. He watched as she moved her hand from one breast to the other, pinching and twisting the nipple and then groping its full swell. Draco found himself memorizing what she was doing so he could repeat it at some point, coming back to the moment when her hips started to lift off the couch, and she cried out.

“Draco! Draco, please!”

“What do you need, Hermione? Tell me.”

She looked him straight in the eyes. “I need you. I need your mouth. It’s so much better when you do it for me. I’m so close, but I want you to—”

Draco walked over and knelt between her legs. He moved her hand from her cunt to the neglected breast and said, “Keep playing with your nipples, Hermione.”

He lowered himself down so he could fulfill her demands, sliding his fingers inside of her, twisting and stroking. She was already fluttering. Draco latched his mouth onto her and sucked as hard as he could. Hermione screamed. A gush of fluid left her, and he continued to stimulate inside and out with his fingers and tongue. She let out a whimper, and he started to slow down. 

Hermione’s hands found his hair and he looked up, his mouth still attached to her quim. She looked so relaxed and happy. 

“Draco, please, stand up,” she ordered gently.

He licked the length of her slit once more, making her let out a small cry, and rose. “What next, lioness?”

Hermione motioned for him to come closer. She rolled onto her side again and leaned up on the armrest. Her head was level with his cock, and she grabbed his arse to pull him even closer. Draco groaned when she sucked his head into her mouth. He leaned forward to give her better access, bracing himself on the back of the couch, a moan vibrating around his length.

“Fucking hell, Hermione. You’re killing me tonight,” he stated, his voice a bit raspy from breathing in sharp inhales.

She took him all the way to the back of her throat and held him there for a moment. He felt a small spasm, and then she pulled back until she had just the tip in her mouth. Every time Draco was certain she couldn’t possibly get any better at this, she proved him wrong. Hermione continuously learned new things in every aspect of her life, it seemed. He was not going to complain about it.

Hermione released him from her mouth with a pop, looking up through her long eyelashes. “How would you like to come, Draco? In my mouth or—”

“I need to be inside of you,” he replied, removing his trousers and reaching for her. 

He positioned her so she was in a high kneel on the edge of the couch, facing away from him. She leaned forward and braced herself against the back. He remained standing and sank into her with a moan. 

**I swear to Merlin, I want to just keep her here in this room with me forever. She’s mine and I don’t want to lose her.**

“You feel so fucking good,” Draco gasped.

He slid in and out of her slowly, holding her steady when she tried to move frantically. 

“No, Hermione. Slow down. We’re not in a rush. Just focus on how amazing this feels.”

“But Draco—” 

“No, I promise I’ll take care of you. Be patient,” he ordered.

**Just do what I say. I’ll make you come so fucking hard.**

Draco felt her comply almost immediately, and she moaned when he changed the angle and thrusted a bit harder.

“Oh yes, just like that, don’t stop, Draco!”

He smirked, pleased that he had been right to keep things on the slower side. Hermione’s pussy was dripping wet, and her orgasm was just starting. She hadn’t fully clamped down on him yet. 

Draco leaned forward to whisper in her ear. “Still want me to move faster? It seems like you’re enjoying my way at the moment.” He paused and licked her neck, knowing she tasted even sweeter there. “Come for me, Hermione. I know you’re ready to.”

**Yes, that’s right, your body and your pleasure belong to me. I can read you like a book, my sweet little lioness.**

She did, her body obeying him swiftly, and then falling limp against the back of the couch. Draco pulled out of her and sat down, moving her onto his lap. Her eyes met his, and the fire between them was still raging. Hermione sank down on him again, and he moved his hips up and down. She leaned forward and started kissing and sucking every exposed inch of his neck and chest while she rode him.

Draco could smell her scent mixing with his, and he started to rut against her harder. He was losing his mind to the unadulterated lust he felt for her in that moment. All of his senses were invaded by the small woman on top of him. He moved Hermione’s hair off of her shoulder and started to mark her with his mouth. She cupped his face and pulled him up until his lips met hers, and then her tongue invaded his mouth.

Draco felt his sweat mixing with Hermione’s with every sharp movement he made. Their skin was slick and flushed, and he was so close to his release he could feel his dick swelling even more. He reached a hand down to Hermione’s clit and flicked against it until he felt her start to come. He let go when she did, neither of them trying to move away from the other. They stayed joined and nearly fell asleep sitting up on the couch. Draco’s mind wandered, all of his thoughts focused on the little witch in his arms.

**I love you, Hermione. You’re mine and I love you. I will try to take care of you and keep you safe.**


	29. Under Your Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX
> 
> By the way, those two lucky ladies are off at ComicCon in London today seeing Draco and Daddy Malfoy... I'm insanely jealous that I'm stuck over here in America.
> 
> Also, this chapter pairs with Chapter 7, Something I Can Never Have. That chapter has Draco's POV for the events where they're together.

**25th May 2002**

Ron knocked on Hermione’s lab door and opened it slowly when she instructed him to. She looked up from her cauldron and met his eyes briefly, quickly looking away. He could tell she was pretending to look busy. If she were  _ actually _ busy, she would be frantically moving around the lab with multiple cauldrons going.

“How are you, Ron?”

He let out a sigh. “I’m so sorry, Hermione. I’ve been a prat. I did push you and Malfoy together, and then I hid out at the Burrow and the office instead of talking to you.”

Hermione nodded. “I know, Ron. I know this situation is awful and I don’t blame you for any of it. I just don’t know what to do about it, though.”

“You know what you need to do. Should we keep delaying the inevitable, Hermione?” Ron asked.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “I don’t know, Ron. Until three weeks ago, I thought things between us were fine. I thought that we were properly in love and it would only be hard around my heats—”

“Can you honestly say you’re in love with me like you were with him in sixth year?”

Hermione shook her head. “I still don’t know if I was _in love_ with Draco during sixth year. I was seventeen and I was starting to mature as an Omega. I felt something incredibly deep and it was so passionate. I guess I never really felt that for you, but I thought it was just as a result of the Alpha/Omega thing. I do love you, Ron.”

“But I don’t think you’ve ever really been  _ in love _ with me, Hermione. I think you love me like you love Harry. Maybe it’s a little different since we’ve had sex and you wanted it to be something more than it was. Maybe you were attracted to me at one point or another—” 

Hermione interrupted him. “Seriously, don’t try to tell me what I think and feel, Ron! I’m having a hard enough time trying to sort it out for myself. I don’t need your opinions clouding my judgment, as well.”

“Will you just listen for one minute, Hermione… please?” He waited for her to agree and then continued his thought. “I honestly think you were so afraid to tell everyone about what happened with him that you pushed it all down. I think you’ve loved him this whole time, and I think you need to hear this, ‘Mione. He hurt you so badly, and I don’t know if it was because he kept you in the dark about being a Death Eater or if it was something else, but you’re afraid he’ll do it again.”

“I  _ don’t  _ think he would do it again. I don’t think we’ll  _ ever _ be in the same circumstances we were in sixth year,” Hermione stated, her voice firm.

Ron walked up to her and grabbed her arms. “Then what are you trying to avoid? I know you, probably better than anyone else except for maybe Harry, and you’re trying to keep him at arm’s length by not admitting things are over between us.”

She broke free from his grasp. He watched as Hermione put her potion in stasis. He knew this meant she was losing control; she never stopped brewing unless there was something raging within her.

“I’m trying to avoid bankrupting him, Ron. Do you really think Astoria will let him go? Because, if she doesn’t, the only other ways out involve children! I’m trying to avoid losing my relationship with you altogether. I don’t want to make any more rash decisions!”

“What rash decisions have you made, Hermione?”

“Don’t you get it, Ron? My Omega brain can’t fucking think straight when it comes to Draco! I kissed him yesterday, and I almost begged him to fuck me in my office! Honestly, does that sound like me in my right mind?”

Ron felt his face turning red. He knew this would happen, and he thought he was prepared for it. He thought he was ready for the moment when Hermione would tell him that something physical had happened between her and Draco, but he wasn’t. His temper was flaring, and he didn’t know if he’d be able to do any more talking with her on his own. There was a green-eyed monster that lived inside of him, and the jealousy was coursing through his veins. He knew he was going to start saying things he would regret before they even left his lips.

“You kissed that fucking ferret while we’re still married?”

The blood drained from Hermione’s face when she heard his solemn tone.

“Ron, I just told you I can’t think straight! You’ve read the fucking books just like I have! Of course something like that happened!”

“How many times, Hermione?” He demanded.

“Twice,” she spat back. “The first time was after you bloody accused me of not researching about being an Omega, and the second was yesterday.”

Ron stepped towards the door. “I can’t fucking do this right now. I need some air and space. I’ve tried to be the understanding husband, and it just doesn’t work for me!”

He immediately headed for The Hog’s Head, thinking that getting truly pissed was exactly what he needed in that moment.

* * *

Hermione Apparated home after Ron left, immediately warding the property and locking down the Floo. She needed to be alone, even if she didn’t necessarily want to. She  _ wanted _ to send for Draco or Harry or Ginny, but she knew she had to start figuring things out for herself. She knew if Draco came, they would likely end up snogging. She knew if Harry came, he would want to either look for Ron or send for Draco again. Maybe both. She also knew she wasn’t ready to admit to Ginny that she had cheated on her brother, so she sank into her kitchen chair and let her thoughts spin out of control. She pulled out any memories she had of both Ron and Draco from the war and right after… 

_ What do I feel for Ron? I know there is love there, but what kind of love is it? Is he simply family to me? Have I always felt the same way for him that I do now?  _

_ The week following her breakup with Draco passes by in a blur. Hermione spends a lot of time with Ron and Harry, trying to keep her mind off of what had happened. Unfortunately, Draco had somehow become the one she ran to after a bad day, using sex and his comforting scent to calm down. Ron tries to hold her, to take her hand, but she brushes him off every time. He isn’t the one she wants in that moment; the dull ache of Draco’s absence is too distracting. She wants to be fully present when she and Ron start something — if they are actually able to start something. She knows everything is about to change, the whole tone of the war is now different.  _

_ Hermione summons the Horcrux books from Dumbledore’s office. She thinks it’s a bit stupid that he made them so easy to retrieve. She had fully anticipated a jaunt under the invisibility cloak, but she is thankful that isn’t necessary now. She also sets her mind to learning everything she can about memory charms. Her parents’ lives depend on it.  _

_ On the train ride back to London, things are tense. Harry had broken things off with Ginny, their fledgling relationship cut short by the upcoming war. Ron is a bit put out that she still won’t allow him to comfort her, but she needs her space, needs to think. She charms the book on memory modification to look like a fictional novel so she doesn’t have to explain what it is to Harry. He would be devastated to learn that she thinks her association with him is putting her parents in danger. He doesn’t need more weight on his already tired and slumping shoulders. _

_ She hopes that, one day, she can forget about Draco. However, he is lurking in the back of her mind. He is everywhere. It doesn’t help that Harry keeps retelling the story of how Draco had lowered his wand and wasn’t going to be able to complete his ghastly task; his inability to kill doesn’t change anything, doesn’t change the fact that he had lied to her for months on end. His absence is extremely painful, and she doesn’t know how to handle it, so she pushes it down. There is so much to do, and Draco had told her to get her parents out of the country. She focuses on that detail, on his last gift to her. That’s what it is — the last gift he could give his Mudblood girlfriend before they ended up on separate sides of a battlefield. _

_ When she arrives home, spending precious hours with her parents almost breaks her heart. She gives herself one week with them — seven short days, a measly one hundred and sixty eight hours. One week to make as many memories as possible, to get the answers to any questions she may need to address in the future. She knows that they won’t remember they had a daughter, and their memory loss will more than likely be permanent. She is using the strongest memory charm she’s been able to find, positive she will be able to perform it well. Even though the thought of her parents not recognizing her almost destroys her, Hermione has made up her mind. Her determination has always helped her achieve her ends. _

_ When the task is complete, she heads into London, clearing out the bank accounts her parents had started for her when she was born, knowing she will need the money while on the run with Harry and Ron. It isn’t as if Harry can just walk into Gringotts and exchange his Galleons for Muggle money at the moment.  _

_ She decides to stay at a Muggle inn near the Burrow that night, not quite ready to be engulfed by the whole Weasley family yet. She needs peace… just a little time to herself. _

_ Once she is settled in her room, the devastation of the past weeks crashes over her, spawning a tidal wave of tears and stealing her ability to breathe properly. Her mind races between Draco and her parents. His betrayal, his silver-grey eyes, the way he made her feel like she was on fire whenever he touched her. When her thoughts jump to her parents, all she can feel is remorse. She has violated the minds of two very intelligent people, erasing a huge part of their lives with one wave of a wand and a nonsensical word.  _

Obliviate.

_ She half-wishes she knew someone who could perform the spell on her, making her forget she and Draco had ever been… in a relationship? Shagging? In love? She isn’t sure, and she knows now is not the time to dwell on it. She has so many things to do before they go on the run. _

_ However, when she closes her eyes that night, she dreams of him. They are walking through a garden, hand-in-hand, and he looks happy and healthy, a far cry from how he’d looked at Hogwarts over the past year. She looks older and definitely a bit curvier, her hips wider and breasts larger. It is surreal, but she truly feels like she is seeing the future.  _

_ When she wakes, she packs up her belongings and heads to the Burrow. Ron greets her with a familiar warm hug, though he squeezes her a bit tighter and hangs on to her a few seconds longer than normal. When he looks down at her, he smiles and says, “I missed you, Hermione.” _

_ She answers in the only way she knew how — “I missed you, too, Ron. I’m so glad to finally be here.” _

_ Along with Harry, they start planning their escape whenever they have the time. Her feelings, both for Draco and Ron, get pushed even further down; they need to find and destroy Horcruxes, end of. There is no time for feelings, no time for thinking about anything but stopping Voldemort before he reigns supreme and can’t be touched. _

_ Bill and Fleur’s wedding day arrives, and Viktor is also in attendance. He greets her with a kiss on the lips, and she feels nothing — no warmth, no arousal. It’s like a kiss from a family member, and she knows he can tell. However, Ron’s jealousy rears its ugly head, and he keeps her on the dance floor for most of the night. Surprisingly, it was the most fun she’d had since… well… the last time she and Draco had slept together. For just a few hours, she has forgotten about him, swept up in the joy of the wedding and Ron’s clumsy dancing. _

_ And then the Patronus appears, and she quickly grabs hold of Harry and Ron, Apparating into Muggle London. They’re attacked in a cafe by two Death Eaters, managing to Stun and disarm them, leaving them unconscious and wandless. In order to cover their tracks, she performs that one little spell again. _

Obliviate.

_ Not knowing what else to do, they head to Grimmauld Place, camping out in the living room, not wanting to be alone after their encounter with Death Eaters. When she wakes, Ron’s hand is touching hers, like he’d been trying to grab it in his sleep. She jerks hers away, terrified about what he would’ve expected if he had woken first. She’s not ready for that. She’s not ready to be in a relationship with anyone, and she won’t lead him on. _

_ They live day-to-day, taking turns doing surveillance at the Ministry. Once they manage to retrieve the locket, however, they cannot go back to Grimmauld Place — she has brought Yaxley within the wards. Ron gets splinched, and they start living out of the tent with little to no food. Moods deteriorate — they don’t have any idea of where to go next. _

When she looks back over those months, Hermione still can’t believe they’ve survived. Their story reads like a fantasy, a story made up for entertainment, a dream...

_ She and Harry figure out the Sword of Gryffindor was impregnated with Basilisk venom. Ron angrily accuses Harry of having no plan and says that she has been thinking the same thing. Harry tells him to go if he wants to, and Ron asks her if she’s coming with him or staying with Harry. She says she’s staying with Harry — she knows that she and Harry can end this war if they stick together. She has to stay with Harry; her answer won’t change from the one given to Malfoy five months earlier. He accuses her of choosing Harry and leaves. She feels her heart break a little, but she knows she can go on. Voldemort must be defeated.  _

_ Months pass and Ron returns. Once he’s back, he destroys the locket and explains it was her voice that led him back to them through the Deluminator. Her heart flutters gently but she still feels he betrayed them by leaving. She doesn’t know if he’ll leave again. She can’t trust that he won’t. They’re no closer to finding another Horcrux than they were before, though the locket is finally destroyed. She just doesn’t know if she can trust him to stick it out. _

_ They’re captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. She’s shaking and praying to Merlin that Draco isn’t home. She can’t bear the thought of seeing him. But, at the same time, she wants to know if he's still alive — she had meant it when she said she hoped that he and his family survived the war. Narcissa Malfoy ushers them into the Manor, and she says Draco is home for the Easter holidays. She feels her heart pound and crack at the same time. Surely this can’t be happening. How can they get out of this mess? If they don’t, she, Harry, and Ron will all be dead by morning! _

_ They’re ushered into the drawing room and she sees Draco, instantly recognising the panic in his eyes, and then he starts Occluding. He refuses to identify Harry when his parents repeatedly ask him to, and then Greyback says, “What about the Mudblood?” Hermione panics when Narcissa Malfoy recognizes her.  _

_ She watches Draco’s face fall as his mother recounts their meeting in Madam Malkin’s, and he has no choice but to agree with her. He turns away, and Bellatrix enters the room. The psychotic witch also recognizes her, along with the Sword of Gryffindor. Lucius Malfoy is stopped from summoning Voldemort. _

_ She is terrified. Voldemort could arrive at any time, and Harry will be killed. All hope will be lost, and she’ll be trapped in Malfoy Manor. She’ll be near Draco, but he won’t be able to do anything to save her. This is exactly the type of situation she had warned him about last June.  _

_ Harry and Ron are moved down to the dungeons. She is left to face Bellatrix’s wrath with no wand. Draco’s head turns to face her, agony displayed in his eyes, and she tries to reach out to him. _

Draco, please leave me! Don’t save me! Save Harry if you can! He’s the one that matters in all this. I can handle this. Save Harry and Ron and go with them! Save yourself!

_ She knows he can’t hear her pleas. She hears Ron screaming her name, and then the pain starts. Bellatrix alternates between questioning and torturing her. She can’t turn her head to see Draco’s face, but she can see his feet. He’s still there. He’s oddly stiff, like he can’t move at all, rooted to the spot beside his mother. _

_ And then he is sent to get Griphook from the dungeons, and she prays he’ll find a way to help Harry. Her hopes are shattered when he comes back so quickly.  _

_ Before she knows it, Pettigrew is sent down to the dungeons and Harry and Ron charge up the stairs. Ron somehow disarms Bellatrix, and Harry stuns Lucius Malfoy. _

_ Everything goes dark, and she wakes in an unfamiliar location. Her first thought is of Draco. Voldemort had been on his way to Malfoy Manor, and they must have escaped! Surely Draco and his family will be killed… if they haven’t been already!  _

_ She feels a tear trickle down her cheek, and she silently mourns the man no one knows she had been so very involved with last year.  _

_ Ron cares for her while she recuperates, and she’s so grateful to him. He’s obviously changed; he’s no longer the petulant child he was when he left them. They throw themselves into planning the Gringotts break-in, and somehow pull it off. They lose the Sword of Gryffindor, so they can’t destroy the Cup. Harry sees Voldemort’s thoughts, and they’re immediately off to Hogwarts. _

_ Harry disappears to look for the Diadem. She and Ron go to the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve Basilisk fangs. They find Harry again and explain where they were and why. Ron says they ought to get the house-elves out of the castle, and her heart surges. She drops the Basilisk fangs and kisses Ron passionately, and she feels a small tingle of arousal. It’s not much, but it’s something. Harry pulls them apart, saying this isn’t really the time. _

_ They’re running through the Room of Requirement and then she sees Draco. She hasn’t time to think. He pulls Crabbe out of the way when she tries to Stun him, and then Crabbe shoots an Avada her way. Malfoy tells him not to kill Harry, and then there is Fiendfyre  _ everywhere _. Harry finds brooms, and Hermione rides on the back of Ron’s. She’s terrified that Draco is trapped somewhere, but then Harry hears him and goes back. Harry saves Draco, and Hermione and Ron save Goyle. Crabbe is lost to the flames, and then Fred is killed in the corridor. Her heart breaks for Ron, but she knows they have to keep going. The battle is raging on around them. _

_ They keep moving through the castle, needing to get to Voldemort and Nagini, and they encounter Malfoy pleading with a Death Eater on the stairs. This is the second time she’s seen him close to death tonight, and each time she feels terrified of losing him, although he’s never really been hers. Harry stuns the Death Eater and saves him, and then Ron punches him in the face. She hides her reactions, just like she always has. _

_ They watch Snape die in the Shrieking Shack, and then she and Ron go into the Great Hall while Harry goes up to the Headmaster’s office to use the Pensieve. They sit with the Weasleys and Harry never returns. She knows he’s gone to Voldemort, she feels it in her gut. She clings to Ron, thinking that they will have to be the ones to end this. She can’t lose him, too. They need to kill the snake and then Voldemort. _

_ Voldemort and the Death Eaters return, Hagrid carrying Harry in his huge arms. She, Ron, and Ginny all scream for Harry, and then Neville steps forward. The Sorting Hat is pulled over his head and set on fire, and all hell breaks loose. Harry goes missing somewhere in the fray, but she clearly sees Neville pull the Sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat and behead Nagini. _

_ She is pulled into a duel with Bellatrix, and at the back of her mind, she’s worrying about Harry, Ron, and Draco. Molly kills Bellatrix, and then she sees Harry really is alive and dueling Voldemort. And then, in an anticlimactic fashion, Voldemort is dead. _

_ Her eyes scan the room. She sees Harry, Ron, and Draco. Draco is with his parents, and he’s alive. His eyes meet hers, and her heart races. They are both alive — they have survived the war. She smiles, and then she feels Ron pick her up and spin her around. When he stops, he kisses her, and by the time she can look back towards Draco, he’s gone… and her heart cracks once more.  _

_ The next time she sees him, he’s on trial. He’s a marked Death Eater, and everyone thinks he was instrumental in the death of Albus Dumbledore. She and Harry sit in the courtroom, listening to all of the evidence, and then Harry is called to the stand to provide his own memories. He also surrenders the relevant memories Snape had given him. _

_ When it is her turn, she walks to the stand and keeps her eyes averted. She testifies about what happened at Malfoy Manor, and how he had refused to identify Harry. She testifies that she fully believes everything he did was under duress. She tells the Wizengamot that she would trust him with her life, and she means it. After she says this, she finally looks up and meets his gaze. Her breath catches in her throat when she sees the tears shining in his eyes.  _

_ She is dismissed, and she runs from the courtroom. Ron is waiting outside for her since he refused to testify — he says he can’t because of what happened to her right in front of Draco at Malfoy Manor — and he wants to know why she’s so upset. She tells him it was hard to relive all the memories. _

_ Harry stays in the courtroom until the Wizengamot makes a decision. He comes out and says, “He’s cleared of all charges.” _

_ Her heart sings knowing Draco won’t be going to Azkaban, and then she feels Ron pulling her along the corridor in the Ministry. He seems anxious to leave without seeing Draco and his family. _

_ “Granger!” Draco shouts, her heart jumps, and she turns around, much to Ron’s dismay. _

_ He looks into her eyes and says, “Thank you for everything. I’ll never forget it.” _

_ She feels so very empty, knowing he’s put everything in the past. _

_ Again, Ron is there to partially fill the void, and he pulls her along towards her future. _

* * *

Hermione watched the memories in a loop, and the final time, she finally accepted that she had really loved Draco. Every time she had seen him during the war, she was instantly concerned for his safety ahead of everyone else’s, barring Harry. She had pushed him so far from the active part of her mind after Dumbledore’s death that it was easy for her to pretend nothing had ever happened between them. 

After sixth year, whenever Draco had been in Hermione’s vicinity, Ron was also there. Most of the time, he was pulling her away from Draco and Hermione had always assumed it was because he and Malfoy hated each other. Now she was wondering if there was another reason. Had Ron known that Draco was an Alpha? Had he sensed something between them? Or was she looking for connections that simply weren’t there?

It was easy for Hermione to see how she had fallen into her marriage with Ron. He had already admitted to proposing to her to keep the Alpha away so it probably wasn’t a stretch to say he made sure he was there at all of the strategically important moments after the battle. Yes, Hermione had kissed Ron first, and it had been pleasant and a little heated, but she could feel her heart racing and her blood rushing south in the memory of locking eyes with Draco after the battle. She had wanted to go to him, her body was absolutely screaming for it, and then Ron had swooped in to claim her right in front of him.

There was one problem with that scenario — Ron couldn’t claim her the way she needed to be. Not really. He wasn’t an Alpha, and sure, Hermione didn’t think he knew she was an Omega at that point in time, but he knew  _ of  _ Omegas because of Charlie. Had he been able to sense it all along? Hermione was the absolute textbook version of an Omega with her small stature and hourglass shape.

Ron definitely knew she was an Omega by the time they reached Draco’s trial. She had told him after they had started sleeping together. He had been horrified to find out she wasn’t a virgin and had been with more than one person. He had only been with Lavender, and he had assumed Hermione wouldn’t have had a purely sexual relationship with anyone. When she had told him she had been involved with an Alpha, his face had paled. 

Now she knew why.

Harry’s stag Patronus came charging into the house, his voice projected through the stag. “Hermione! Take down the wards and let me in now or I’ll dismantle them myself!” 

“Oh, bloody hell,” Hermione grumbled. 

She grabbed her wand and gave Harry access to the house. He rushed in, glaring at her. He looked completely disheveled, like he had been pacing and pulling at his hair for awhile. His t-shirt was wrinkled towards the bottom, and she knew he had been nervously twisting it. 

“Why are you fully locked down if you’re not in heat, Hermione?”

She rolled her eyes and replied, “Ron and I had another row and I wanted some time to myself. I needed to start sorting out how I feel about him and Draco. My life is a fucking mess, Harry.”

“Aberforth tried to Floo you to come get Ron, but obviously he couldn’t reach you. Charlie and I just brought him back to the Burrow. He’s completely wasted and going on about wife-stealing ferrets,” Harry said.

“Yes, because I am a terrible person! I snogged Malfoy’s brains out twice this week, and the second time I would have let him shag me in my office if Padma hadn’t walked in! The Omega is desperate for him, and I’m losing my self-control,” Hermione explained.

_ Yes, yes, yes! I want Alpha, I need him! It’s been years! _

Harry let out a sigh. “So what have you been trying to sort out? It sounds like you realize you want Draco.”

She gestured to the Pensieve. “You’re welcome to go in and look. It’s nothing sexual at all. It’s a few things from the war and then Draco’s trial. I tried to focus on my feelings.”

_ The feelings I blatantly ignored at the time I was having them. _

“Hermione, you  _ know _ what you want. You and the Omega are one in the same. You don’t have a split personality. It’s not all hormones and pheromones and sex. You and Draco are better suited for each other than you and Ron are—”

She looked at Harry with a puzzled expression on her face. She knew that Harry had no problem with Draco, but she couldn’t imagine him encouraging her to leave Ron. 

“Listen, I know I should have said this a long time ago, Hermione, but I never thought you two were a match. You were better off as friends. You’re so brilliant, and he will never be close to your intellect. I don’t think he wants to be; he’s just happy to have a pint and talk about nothing but Quidditch, and that’s totally fine, but you need more than that. When it comes down to it, Ron will expect you to slow down and have babies and stay at home. He will want you to become Molly, and that’s not you.” 

Hermione felt tears filling her eyes; Harry had just confirmed the things she thought about but never spoke out loud. She felt validated knowing she wasn’t the only one who felt this way. 

“Oh, Harry, am I being selfish? I knew Ron would never be the type to debate things with me or read the books I’ve read when we got married. I knew he would never be able to make me feel the way that Draco did,” Hermione cried.

_ Even if I am being selfish, I don’t really care. I need Alpha in my life. He’s the only one who knows what I need. _

Harry just shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. “You’re not selfish, Hermione. You rushed into things. You were barely twenty when you and Ron got married.”

Hermione just let Harry hold and try to soothe her. Her best friend’s emerald eyes were completely focused on her, and she knew he was worried. She hated that he was stuck in the middle of this mess, but she was eternally grateful for his unshakable friendship. Hermione and Harry could easily dispel the notion that men and women can never be  _ just _ friends. They had never looked at each other in a serious sexual manner. 

Her eyes started moving around the home she shared with Ron, and she was starting to see things in a new light. They lived together, but their lives were basically separate. All of her books were confined to her office, minus the one she was actively reading. Ron had converted one of the bedrooms into a small game room, and his chessboard and a few other games he liked to play were in there. They didn’t share a bathroom; Hermione used the one attached to their bedroom, and Ron used the one down the hall. In the past three weeks, they’d barely been sharing a bed.

There were family photos on the wall — one of Hermione and her parents, one of Ron’s large raucous family, and a few from family gatherings over the years — but only one photo was of only Ron and Hermione, and that was their wedding portrait. She knew that would likely evolve over time, but it felt like there should be more linking them together as a couple than that one photo. 

“Harry, as much as I think you’re right, I don’t feel like I’m ready for this to be over. I’m so terrified of making the wrong decision that I don’t want to make one at all,” Hermione murmured.

He looked at her with sympathy in his eyes, and then he smirked. “But then you could let Malfoy shag you until you can’t walk with no guilt!”

Hermione put on her best pensive face and then shrugged. “I mean, I’ve experienced that before and it was fantastic—”

Harry covered his ears. “I don’t want to hear any details!”

“You’re the one who brought it up, you wanker!” Hermione laughed.

Hermione looked at Harry fondly. She knew he had manufactured that conversation just to make her laugh. He always knew how to make her feel better. At times, she wished she could have just fallen in love with him; it would have been so easy. However, the thought of kissing him, let alone shagging him, made her a bit nauseous.

“It’s time to stop avoiding, Hermione. You can make this decision very easily. Put everyone out of their misery sooner rather than later. The Alpha and Omega thing is inevitable, especially since you’re already partially bonded,” Harry stated.

Hermione sighed. “I know. I’ll talk to Draco later this week and see where he stands, and then I’ll talk to Ron, as well. I know he’s in the angry and jealous phase right now. I just want to let him cool off a bit.”

“That’s fair. Come to me if you need me, Hermione. I don’t think I should have to keep repeating it over and over,” Harry chided.

“What I did today — going through the memories — I needed to do that on my own, Harry. I always thought that I would’ve been with Draco if I had really loved him. I would have found a way to make it work. But when I look at my memory from the end of the battle, I can feel how much I wanted to go to Draco, and then Ron came out of nowhere, picked me up, and kissed me right in front of him. After that, he was gone,” Hermione explained.

Harry groaned. “So it’s like you missed your big moment to reconcile, and then Ron was there again at the trial, practically dragging you away.”

Hermione nodded. “I know it’s not Ron’s fault. I did snog him in the castle that night, and I’m sure he thought I was all his at that point. Hell, until I saw Draco again, I thought I was all his. I didn’t analyze anything; I just went along with Ron because it was easier, I think.”

“Well, Draco didn’t exactly fight for you, either,” Harry pointed out.

“Exactly. That’s why I didn’t think about things the way I should have. But Draco did tell me he just wanted me to be happy, and he wasn’t sure if he’d end up in Azkaban.”

Harry nodded and said, “Yeah, he told me the same thing when I went to the Manor a few weeks ago. I'm glad you’re sorting it all out, even if I’m a bit peeved you felt you had to lock everyone out to do it.”

Hermione and Harry passed the next hour cooking and chatting about much lighter things. Harry was a far better cook than she was, and he had thrown together a decent stir-fry in no time at all. Hermione had only been responsible for chopping vegetables since he knew she would overcook the chicken if given the chance. 

Harry was considering switching to a desk job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, saying he was a bit tired of always being on the move and trying to track down the last of the Death Eaters at large. Hermione knew he was anxious to start a family, and Ginny wouldn’t get pregnant while ‘Harry was still running around trying to save the bloody world’ — Ginny’s words, not hers. Secretly, Hermione couldn’t wait to be the best aunt ever to Harry’s future children.

After cleaning up the dishes, Harry headed home. Both Hermione and Harry did dishes the Muggle way like they had before they could use magic outside of school. They both chalked it up to habit. Ginny was away for a Quidditch match in Ireland, so he hadn’t been in a rush to get home.

Once Hermione was alone in her house again, she went back to eyeing everything skeptically. It seemed that Draco’s reappearance in her life was making her examine everything in a new light. She was imagining what could’ve been if she had chosen differently at the end of the war.

  
More importantly, she was dreaming about what  _ could be  _ if she decided to change her life now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this has answered some of the questions about Hermione - how she ended up with Ron, how she was feeling at the time, etc.
> 
> We're really starting to move along, right?! A lot of you have been asking about Astoria - I promise she's in the next chapter.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr - I'm potionchemist there as well!


	30. Suspicion and Suppressants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX
> 
> Everyone has been curious about Astoria... Well, here she is!

**27th May 2002**

Astoria walked through the halls of Malfoy Manor, trying to find either her mother-in-law or her husband. She hadn’t seen Draco in a few days, and she wanted answers. Up until the Victory Ball, he had been... normal. He was never exceedingly warm and loving towards her, but he wasn’t always absent either. Astoria could feel the life she had been carefully crafting slipping away from her. Draco had been the best match she could make, and while she always found him to be an arrogant prick at school, he had been kind to her while they were courting and was willing to give her unfettered access to anything she wanted. And there were only a few things she wanted — gold, fashion, status in society, and great sex.

Her mother had trained her well; Astoria knew Draco didn’t suspect anything was off about her and she’d played her part well. He thought she was a sweet, innocent little pureblood witch who had mistakenly ended up in Slytherin. But there was no mistake. She was just as cunning and shrewd as her husband, if not more so, since she had been fooling him for the better part of a year. Draco likely thought they were trying to conceive the next Malfoy heir every time he crawled into her bed, but Astoria was was still performing a contraceptive charm on herself every night. Sure, she had agreed to marry him and provide an heir, but she would never bring a child into his poisoned line. She would find the right doctor to tell Draco she was infertile or something like that.

In her eyes, the Malfoys hadn’t really changed. They were still interested in self-preservation more than anything else. That’s why Draco and Narcissa had distanced themselves from Lucius and why Draco had taken a job trying to break curses on dark artifacts. He could have gone to work for his father’s company since it had managed to stay afloat, but he decided to take a ‘respectable’ position, even if he wasn’t technically a Ministry dreg. 

Astoria knew it was all an act. After all, why would they have only considered pureblood brides for Draco if they really didn’t care about blood status anymore? Also, if they really _had_ changed, why wouldn’t Narcissa reach out to her blood traitor sister? Surely it would be a good political move; Andromeda had custody of Teddy Lupin, and both Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were considered to be fallen heroes. It would also get them closer to Harry Potter. Astoria herself had never been concerned with blood purity, and she had a feeling that played into why she had been chosen as a wife for Draco.

She found Narcissa in her private sitting room, writing a response to a letter. Astoria strode into the room, knowing Narcissa would hear her heels clicking along the hardwood floors. Her mother-in-law rose to greet her. 

“Astoria, dear, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” 

“I was just wondering if you had seen Draco. I haven’t seen him in the past few days, and I was starting to worry.” Astoria replied, her voice lacking all sincerity.

“Oh, don’t worry, darling! He’s been working at the Ministry, and I think he has been visiting with Theo since the wedding will be coming up soon. I’m sure he’ll be around this weekend. Maybe you could arrange a night away or something?” Narcissa asked.

“I’m afraid Daphne and I are heading to Italy with Pansy on Sunday. Blaise is letting us use his Sorrento house while he’s working in London,” Astoria lied smoothly.

Narcissa rose an eyebrow at her. “Are Gregory and Marcus accompanying you?”

“Of course they are. They actually spend time with their wives,” Astoria replied, trying to put as much venom into her voice as possible.

Narcissa looked at her critically. “Surely you knew that Draco would never just be the type to sit at home, Astoria. He has been trying to restore the family name so that your children can be free of the stigma currently associated with being a Malfoy.”

Putting on her best act, Astoria started to cry silently, tears escaping her eyes. “B-but Narcissa, there will never be any ch-children if he never comes to my bed. It’s b-been two w-weeks!”

Narcissa enveloped her in a hug. “Did you ask him to go to Italy with you? Or are you just assuming he won’t?”

Astoria covered her face with her hands and continued letting tears fall from her aqua eyes. “I know he won’t. He won’t even come to bed with me when we’re here, Narcissa. I know something’s been off with him since the ball… I just don’t know what it is, and he won’t tell me. He keeps saying everything is fine and that he is just busy with work.”

She watched as the older woman contemplated her words and then spoke. “I will talk to Draco, dear. I’m sure he _is_ busy with all the work he does. I’ll try to find out if there is anything else you should know.”

“I think he must already have a mistress, and I think he met her that night. Or maybe he didn’t meet her then — maybe he reconnected with her that night. I’m not sure.”

“I’ll find out, Astoria. Just enjoy your time with Pansy and Daphne in Sorrento. It is quite lovely there this time of year. Would you like to have tea now?”

“Not right now, Cissa… I need to head into London and pick up a few things for my trip. The house has a swimming pool and it should be warm this time of year,” Astoria said, starting to stifle her tears. “Thank you for listening and… and for agreeing to talk to Draco. I can’t even tell you how much it means to me.”

Narcissa smiled. “I know Malfoy men can be difficult and they ferociously guard their secrets. You’ve got it even harder with Draco than I did with Lucius since he’s such a skilled Occlumens. I have more experience finding out what he’s hiding than you do, though. I’ve been dealing with him since he was a child.”

“You’ll have to teach me,” Astoria began. “I don’t want to keep putting you in the middle of our issues.”

“Go on, dear. Don’t worry about a thing. I’m sure Daphne or Pansy is waiting for you in London. Maybe you could stop by the Ministry and see if Draco wants to go to lunch?” Narcissa suggested.

“Maybe. We’ll see where the day takes me,” Astoria replied, starting to head towards the doors.

Her heels clicked away and she left a fretting Narcissa in her wake. Astoria knew Draco and his mother were close, and she also could tell that Narcissa knew more than she was letting on. Something was going amiss in this new life, and she knew it had started with the ball. She needed to find out who Draco had talked to that night. She couldn’t allow him to cut her off from the vaults or destroy her climb to the top of society. She belonged there.

* * *

After Astoria left her sitting room, Narcissa summoned her house-elf, Tiffy. She had a feeling that Draco’s wife was up to no good, and she wanted to know what the little chit was planning.

“Tiffy, I want you to make yourself invisible and follow Mistress Astoria around today. I want to know where she goes, what she does, and who she sees. I want every single detail,” Narcissa commanded.

“Yes, Mistress. Tiffy will gets you what you wants. Tiffy doesn’t care for Mistress Astoria,” the little elf stated, and then her eyes bulged with horror.

Narcissa almost laughed. “Tiffy, do not punish yourself. You are entitled to your own opinions.”

“Thank you, Mistress. You is so kind to Tiffy.”

The little elf popped out of the room, and Narcissa returned to her desk. Andromeda had replied to her letter, and they were having dinner at the former Black residence at Grimmauld Place in three days time. It had once belonged to Orion and Walburga Black, her aunt and uncle, but Narcissa had spent a lot of time with her sisters and Sirius and Regulus in that house when she was growing up. It rankled a bit, knowing that the house wasn’t even in the Black line anymore — it now belonged to Harry and Ginny Potter — but Narcissa had the majority of the Black and Lestrange family fortunes, and she was trying to give up the old ways.

Narcissa carefully finished her reply, and re-read it.

 

_Dear Andromeda,_

_Thank you for your response. I must admit, I was surprised when Draco told me you were willing to reconnect. I know I’ve been horrible for so many years. I know most people in our family said you turned your back on the family, but I now realize that it was really the family who turned their back on you._

_I have missed you, sister. For the longest time, I had neither you nor Bella to confide in, and it was a very difficult period in my life. I am not sure if you knew this, but before I carried Draco to term, I lost a few pregnancies and I lost a few more when we tried to conceive a second child. I never intended for Draco to grow up like Lucius — a spoiled, arrogant only child with limited exposure to the outside world. We are so isolated here in Wiltshire, and the only other children Draco ever saw were from the worst families. Not that Bella would have understood any of that. We both know she could not be bothered to have children, regardless of carrying on the Lestrange line. When she was released from Azkaban, she was more insane than ever before._

_Draco and I will Floo over to Grimmauld Place at 6pm on the 30th. Please do let Mr. and Mrs. Potter know. I think that Hermione Granger will also be joining us, but that is a discussion for another time. Astoria will be in Italy that week, so she is not planning on accompanying us. Perhaps you could meet her another time? I am so looking forward to meeting little Teddy and seeing you again. I sincerely hope we can put the past behind us and find the love and friendship we once had._

_Narcissa_

 

She knew she would have to discuss Hermione with Draco again, and she was not looking forward to that conversation. She was honestly astounded that he had not yet told Astoria about his relationship with the sweetheart of the wizarding world. Narcissa knew her son, and she was sure that something physical had happened with them already. Even without the Alpha/Omega dynamics, she knew her son was not one to restrain himself when he really wanted something. Draco was complicating everything by not telling Astoria what was going on; he would not be able to hide his relationship with Hermione indefinitely. They would be spotted together at some point.

Narcissa was hoping that Hermione would figure her emotions out soon. She knew Draco had never really stopped caring for the girl since he had moped around for a couple of years after the war, never dating or allowing her to arrange meetings with other families to negotiate a marriage. He threw himself into apprenticing with a Curse-Breaker, and then started his own consulting business. She now realized that he had been coping with a broken heart and had been doing whatever he could to distract himself from Hermione.

Again, Narcissa forced herself to think about the implications of Draco bonding with Hermione. While she had stopped caring about blood status long before the war was over, she was still coming to terms with possibly having half-blood grandchildren if Hermione decided to leave her husband. She was still skeptical about that; Narcissa knew the love Hermione held for Ronald Weasley and his family would tie the witch to him forever. 

However, Narcissa was fairly certain that she had confused a somewhat familial love for true love, and was hoping the young witch would want more than she currently had. 

Everyone deserves to feel the all-consuming love one reads about in novels.

* * *

Astoria was walking through Muggle London and purchasing items for a new summer wardrobe, from lingerie to dresses and shoes. She discreetly shrank down her purchases when she walked into the Leaky Cauldron and proceeded through to Diagon Alley, meeting her sister at a small cafe. Daphne smirked at her.

“How much of Draco’s money did you spend today? You’re smiling too much.”

Astoria laughed. “Oh, not too much. But Daphne, I think he’s got a mistress already.”

“I’m sure he does, Stori. They all keep mistresses. It’s a pureblood tradition. Greg has been with a couple of Muggle women, if you believe that,” Daphne divulged.

Astoria and Daphne discussed Gregory Goyle’s transgressions over lunch. Astoria was astounded that a man as sweet as Greg would ever cheat on her beautiful sister. It made her even more certain that Draco was seeing another woman — Greg doted on Daphne and spent most of his time with her, and Astoria had never received that kind of attention from Draco. Her brother-in-law’s transgressions occurred mostly when they traveled separately. However, Daphne seemed to have her own dalliances with the Hufflepuff she had been dating before she was married off.

“I told Narcissa that I was going to Italy with you and Pansy this week,” Astoria remarked.

Daphne lifted an eyebrow. “Are you coming with us?”

Astoria shrugged. “I took enough money out of the account to stay somewhere else. I was thinking I might try to find some _excitement_. Surely if Draco can have his fun, I am entitled to mine.”

“Just be careful, Astoria. I know the contract allows for him to keep a mistress, but if Draco finds out you’re unfaithful, you can be put out with nothing but a scandal and maybe the clothes on your back. Mother and Father will not be pleased,” Daphne warned.

“Yes, yes. Of course I’ll be careful. As a matter of fact, I need to buy a long-term contraceptive potion. I can’t do it around here, either,” Astoria mused.

Daphne thought for a moment. “You should go to Hogsmeade, Stori. Hermione Granger owns an apothecary there with one of the Patils. I’m certain they don’t speak to Draco.”

Astoria beamed. “Yes, I’m sure my husband wouldn’t want to do business with the most famous Mudblood to ever have lived.”

Daphne shushed her. “Stori, seriously, you’re being bloody stupid today. I know you’re pissed that he has a mistress or whatever, but don’t say things like that about Draco where anyone can hear you. He’s working so hard to move past all that.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. He works so much I haven’t seen him in nearly a bloody month and I’ve only gotten shagged twice. That’s the one good thing we had going, Daph. He can fuck like a machine and I don’t have to do much. He just makes me come and then gets his.”

“Astoria!” Daphne scolded in a low tone. “Seriously, you’re bent out of shape. Get a boyfriend or a Muggle sex toy like those of us who have husbands who aren’t concerned with our pleasure!”

Astoria laughed and rose from the table. “Will do. Enjoy Italy with your darling husband and the Flints. Maybe I’ll see you there.”

She Disapparated with a crack, her mind set on Hogsmeade.

* * *

For once, Hermione had to work in the shop. Mrs. Smith, the kindly older woman who usually saw to customers, had called in sick and Padma was in the middle of a complicated project. Hermione didn’t mind; she liked interacting with customers, especially since it helped her to gauge interest in their products. 

However, when Astoria Malfoy strode into the shop, she nearly tried to hide. Hermione was sure Draco must have spoken to her and she was here for a confrontation. Astoria just smiled at her, looking as beautiful and proper as ever. 

“Hermione Granger, right?” The younger witch asked.

Hermione nearly rolled her eyes. Not that she was conceited, but she knew that _everyone_ knew her face. “Yes, that’s me. What can I do for you today, Mrs. Malfoy?”

Calling her Mrs. Malfoy made Hermione’s stomach turn with jealousy. She wanted to be petty and act like she didn’t know who she was, but this was her business, and Astoria could become a good client to have. 

“Ah, so you know who I am. Good. I came here because I was sure you could be discreet.”

Hermione nodded, feeling like this conversation was heading somewhere she didn’t want to go.

“As you’re aware, I’m married to Draco Malfoy, and he is eager for me to birth the next heir…” Astoria began to explain. 

 

A bottle of Essence of Dittany shattered across the room. Both Hermione and Astoria nearly jumped out of their skins.

“Oh, shite!” Hermione yelled. “One moment, Mrs. Malfoy. It must have been a defective bottle.”

Hermione knew her anger had broken the bottle; she didn’t think Draco was still having sex with Astoria. They had never talked about it, but she had not been with Ron since her heat and she was hoping Draco had done the same. Apparently not. Although, maybe he was trying to create the pureblood heir so he could divorce her. 

“I’m so sorry. You were saying your husband wants you to get pregnant? Are you looking for a fertility potion?” Hermione inquired, the words tasting like a rather disgusting person’s Polyjuice Potion.

“No!” Astoria exclaimed. “No, I’m not ready to wreck my figure with the next miniature pureblood supremacist! Surely you remember how Draco was as a child!”

Hermione took a deep breath. “Of course I remember Draco as a child, but I think he is different now. He’s always polite when we run into one another and I’m sure he’s nothing like Lucius. Are you really just afraid of how the child will be raised?”

“Partially. And like I said, I’m much too young to wreck my body. I’m only just twenty, after all,” Astoria commented.

“Of course, you always look beautiful, Mrs. Malfoy. So I’m assuming you’re after a contraceptive then?” Hermione asked.

A giggle escaped the younger woman’s lips. “Oh, _Hermione_ , if I didn’t know you were married, I would think you were coming on to me!” She joked. “But yes, I certainly do _not_ want to get pregnant.”

“Okay. The contraceptive potions are over there. There are once-a-month, quarterly, and bi-annual formulations. They’re all equally effective, but I’m partial to the quarterly,” Hermione recited, having given this speech many times before to the teenagers who snuck down to the village.

Hermione watched as Astoria took her recommendation and looked over the other potions on the shelves. She noticed her pause in front of the suppressants Omegas took every day. 

Astoria looked over at her. “Hormone suppressants? What are those for?”

“Omegas,” Hermione said softly. 

“You have an Omega customer?” Astoria asked, intrigued.

Hermione simply nodded, not willing to discuss this topic with Draco’s wife. She knew she was fishing for something, and Hermione would not satisfy her curiosity.

“Draco is an Alpha, you know,” Astoria began. “Do you know who this Omega is and whether or not she’s claimed?”

Clearing her throat, Hermione replied, “Mrs. Malfoy, you came here for my discretion. The same courtesy extends to all of my customers.”

“Of course. I’m so sorry. I’m a terrible gossip sometimes!” Astoria tried to make light of the situation. “How much for this potion?”

“Five Galleons, please,” Hermione answered.

Astoria handed over the money, and Hermione put the potion in a small bag. She thanked Astoria for her patronage and watched her leave.

As soon as the door closed, Hermione flipped the ‘Gone to Lunch’ sign and went into her office. She silenced the room and let out a scream of frustration, feeling her magic surging in jealousy and anger as the magical light of her office flickered rapidly. Thank Godric she hadn’t decided on wall sconces with actual flames.

Hermione sat in her desk chair and put her head down on her folded arms. She was being ridiculous. She knew Draco wanted to leave Astoria and was waiting for her to fully commit to leaving Ron. This was at least partially her own fault. 

However, the scenes playing in her head were like a nightmare — Draco leaving her apartment after kissing her goodbye to have dinner with Astoria and her family, followed by him pleasuring her with his long fingers and eating her cunt and then fucking her hard, Astoria’s long perfect legs wrapped around his waist. Draco spreading his wife out on the beach they had honeymooned at. Draco whispering his intentions in Astoria’s ears, telling her he would make her come if she was a good girl for him. It was enough to drive Hermione mad, and she spent the rest of the day sulking, even after she had reopened the shop doors.

It was made even worse by the fact that Draco didn’t come to visit or owl her that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, a lot of you were hoping she wasn't going to be a total cow. Sorry about that.
> 
> I've finished all my fest pieces due September 1, so I'm hoping to finally finish this off in August. If I do that, it should be completely posted by the end of the year. I currently have 25 more chapters written, and I'm thinking I need to add another 5 or so, plus the epilogue... We shall see!
> 
> Anyway, bring your tissues Saturday morning - it's going to be the final flashback. I'll be posting later than usual since I'm working Friday night.
> 
> Connect with me on Tumblr - potionchemist.


	31. Sixth Year, June 1997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX
> 
> Songs on repeat for this chapter:   
> Passenger "Let Her Go"  
> Camila Cabello "Consequences"
> 
> Grab your tissues.

Draco was pacing in the Room of Requirement. The Vanishing Cabinet was functional, and just in the nick of time. He had finished the first part of his mission, and he’d be completing the second part the following night. His hands shook at the thought of trying to kill Albus Dumbledore. He didn’t want to kill anyone. 

He didn’t want this to be his life.

On top of everything else, Draco knew he had to say goodbye to Hermione. She was due to meet him in an hour, and he still didn’t know how he should tell her that things were over between them. He also had to find a way to ensure she stayed in Gryffindor Tower when... 

He couldn’t bear it if she was hurt as a result of his actions. There was also the issue of her running to Dumbledore tonight if he told her everything. 

In that instant, Draco decided that he would just show Hermione the Dark Mark on his forearm and tell her that something was happening the next evening. He would give no specifics, no details. He would tell her he loved her and wanted her to be safe. He would beg her to leave England with her parents as soon as she arrived home as she would now have an even bigger target on her back, regardless of the fact she was just a seventeen-year-old girl.

Draco could feel sweat and nerves pouring off of himself. He kept running his hands through his hair. His heart was pounding, which surprised him, because he felt like it was shattering. Hermione had been the glue holding him together, and now she would hate him. He would never get to hold her or kiss her again. He would never fuck her again. He would never get to tell her all the things he really loved about her, and how he was so happy to have her in his life. After tonight, she wouldn’t be there anymore.

As the clock ticked and it got closer and closer to 10pm, Draco knew he had one last decision to make. Did he take her one last time before he ruined everything? Would it make it easier or harder to let her go? He wasn’t sure, but he thought it would make things worse for her. If he had known that the last time they were together would be the last time, he would have gone slower and savored every second of it. He would have kept his eyes locked on hers the whole time and made sure she felt everything he felt. Draco would have worshipped her and given her something she would never forget, even if she would hate him.

He would have made love to her.

Finally, the door opened, and Hermione walked in. She took one look at his face and froze.

“Draco, what’s happened? What’s wrong?” She asked, finally regaining her senses and closing the distance between them.

He took a step back, registering the hurt on her face. It was already unbearable; all he wanted to do was to take her in his arms.

“I need to tell you something, Hermione,” he began. “I’m sorry I stepped back. Come here, lioness.”

**I need to taste your lips one last time. Please feel everything I’m feeling. I hope I can get the emotions through while we’re just kissing.**

Hermione walked over to him, and he leaned down to kiss her. All of the love he felt for her came out first, followed by lust, and then the happiness that only she could give him. His anxiety and regret came next, and his utter despair flooded out last. She broke the kiss and held her fingers over her lips.

“Draco, what’s happening? I feel like my heart is breaking, like your heart is breaking,” she queried, her voice trembling.

Draco felt tears welling in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Hermione. I am so fucking sorry. We both knew this couldn’t last forever, and I have to tell you something tonight, and you’re never going to want to speak to me again.”

“Draco, that’s not possible. I knew we wouldn’t be able to keep seeing each other, but the war will end. Harry will defeat Voldemort—” 

Draco looked her in the eyes, unbuttoned his shirt cuff, and started rolling up his sleeve. Her eyes snapped down, and she saw the Dark Mark. Her eyes jumped back up to his and they were filled with both anguish and tears.

“No! No! Draco, how could you? How could you? How long have you been a fucking Death Eater?!” She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Draco felt his emotions let go too. “I was marked before I even came to school this year. I’ve been glamouring it every time we...”

Hermione’s face went white. “The whole time? The whole fucking time? What were you doing, Draco?! Fucking Potter’s Mudblood best friend for kicks? Creating memories to show everyone so when Voldemort takes over, they’ll keep me alive to pass around and fuck? I’ll be a filthy little Mudblood whore?”

**Never. NEVER. It will never come to that! I wouldn’t show anyone what’s mine, and I would NEVER let anyone have you. You’re MINE.**

“Hermione, no! How could you think that? Did you not feel what I just gave you in that kiss? I love you, you infuriating woman!”

“Don’t you fucking say that, Draco! Anyone who wears that Mark cannot love me! That Mark means you think I don’t deserve my magic, that I’m an abomination, that I’m a filthy animal! That Mark means you want to purge the wizarding world of Muggle-borns, Draco! I am no different from the rest of the Muggle-borns!” Hermione railed at him.

Draco spoke in an even, quiet tone. “Maybe to some, yes, that’s what the Dark Mark means. However, to me, it means that I get to keep my family alive. If I don’t complete my mission tomorrow night, the Dark Lord is going to kill my parents while I watch, and then he’s going to kill me. I didn’t take it because I think all Muggle-borns are filth. I haven’t thought that in a long time, Hermione.”

“You know, Malfoy, you were the first person to ever call me a Mudblood, so excuse me if I don’t believe you,” she whispered.

Draco’s heart broke even more when she called him by his last name. He knew she was trying to emotionally distance herself from him, separate the Draco she had known for the past seven months from the Malfoy she knew before then. Now, after everything they had shared, he was turning back into Malfoy. Even worse than that, he was becoming Malfoy — the Death Eater.

“Has this whole year meant nothing to you, Hermione? You’re willing to just look at my arm and think that it wasn’t real? That I wasn’t desperate to touch you and just be with you?” He cried.

Her temper flared to life again. “Of course it didn’t mean nothing to me! That’s the whole problem! This year meant EVERYTHING to me, and the whole time, you were lying! I’ve lied to, and argued with, my friends all year because they don’t know where I go or who I’m with. I’ve told Harry he’s completely ridiculous for suspecting that you’re up to something, and the whole time he was right!”

Draco watched as she reached inside her sweater and took the necklace he had given her for Valentine’s Day off. She put it on his desk, and started to turn away. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. 

“Hermione, put the fucking necklace back on! I had that made for you. It’s got every protective enchantment possible on it for when you… you go running headfirst into battle with Potter!” 

She glared at him. “Let go of me, Malfoy. Are you conveniently forgetting that when I run into battle, you’re going to be ON THE OTHER SIDE?!”

“We’ve always known that, Hermione. This just makes it a little more official. Please, give me a few more minutes of your time. I need to explain things a bit more,” he pleaded.

“What explanation could possibly make this okay?”

“Just listen. Please! I was given a task to complete at the beginning of the year. I already told you what will happen if I fail. I’ve completed the first part of it, and tomorrow night, I will complete the second half. I need you to stay in the common room, Hermione. Keep Potter and Weasley and every bloody Gryffindor away from this room tomorrow night. Go home the very next day and get your parents out of the country. Go with them, please! I need you to be safe. Things are going to start happening so fast,” Draco begged.

“Malfoy, you should have thought of that a lot sooner. Whatever you’re doing tomorrow night is clearly going to affect the war. Instead of having a single ounce of bravery or humility in your body and coming to the Order for help, you’ve decided to help Voldemort! If anyone dies tomorrow night, it’s all on you. I will  _ not _ hide up in Gryffindor Tower like a child,” Hermione said, her voice deathly quiet.

“You don’t get it, Hermione! The Dark Lord is living in the bloody Manor! My mother is there with him all the time. How could the Order possibly help her?” 

She shook her head. “You really are a Death Eater. Calling him the Dark Lord and getting ready for a full life of servitude to a half-blood, power hungry monster who has manipulated all of you precious little purebloods to do his dirty work!”

“Hermione, please, get out of England—”

“NO! I will not abandon Harry or the Order. Malfoy, if I’m captured or killed during this war, I want you to remember this night. I want you to remember that you made the choice to do Voldemort’s bidding, even though you knew it could very possibly lead to me — a Mudblood — being harmed over something I cannot control!” Hermione bellowed.

**Oh my God, she’s right. If anything happens to her, I am at least partially responsible.**

“Hermione, I don’t know what to say. I don’t know how you could expect me to choose to let my mother and father die. Is there even a choice? Would you go against your beliefs to save your family?”

Her face fell a bit, and Draco felt like he may have gotten through to her.

“I can’t say what I’d do. I’ve never been in that position. I just don’t understand how you could carry on with me for all these months and tell me you love me and then turn your back to help a monster who wants to kill me. I will never be able to understand it,” she explained.

Draco looked into her eyes, and he saw they were filled with tears again. “I didn’t love you when I agreed to do this… I didn’t know I loved you until it was time for me to let you go.”

**Please, please, please believe me. I do love you. I want you with me. I need you.**

“I’m going to leave now, Draco. I hope you and your family survive this and that I’ll see you again. But  _ don’t _ expect me to ever feel for you the same way I did before tonight. I may forgive you someday, but I will never forget how you lied to me for  _ months on end _ ,” Hermione declared, her voice full of emotion. 

Draco watched her walk away, holding back a plea for one last kiss or embrace. When the door closed behind her, he walked over to the bed and collapsed, burying his face in the pillow that was usually hers. He could still smell her. 

He held the pillow as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

Hermione was really gone, and she was never going to be his again.

After an hour or so, Draco gave up hope that she would come back to talk to him more rationally. He took the pillowcase off her pillow and grabbed her necklace from the desk. He thought for a moment and then sat down. He wrote her a short note to send with the necklace.

 

_ Hermione, _

_ I know nothing I can say will ever fix things between us. I am so, so sorry for how I handled things tonight. Please know I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I am enclosing the necklace; I want you to keep it even if you won’t wear it. My only hope is that you will be able to look back on these past months one day and smile at all of the happy memories. I don’t expect your forgiveness, and I know you won’t ever forget my betrayal. _

_ I didn’t go into our relationship thinking it would continue so long or that I’d ever fall in love with you. If I’d known how much I would hurt you, I would have stopped it before we fell so deep. I know you didn’t say you love me, but I could feel your emotions tonight, as well. I know we both felt love. I still feel it, and I can’t imagine it will ever fade. _

_ I’ll always be yours, and I will never let you go, Hermione. If we survive this war, I truly hope you can understand why I did what I did. I hope we can find each other again, even if it can never be quite the same as it was before tonight. _

 

Draco sent the letter off with his owl, and prayed that somehow, someday Hermione would be able to forgive him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep, and everything was prepared for the following night. He decided to return to the Slytherin dormitories and see if anyone had firewhisky — maybe he could drink until he passed out.

* * *

After a distressing discussion with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, Hermione headed back to Gryffindor tower. She couldn’t believe that both men had known Draco was struggling with a mission from Voldemort all year and hadn’t done anything to stop him or help him. She was furious with them; she was broken-hearted about Draco; she was confused about what the bloody hell Alphas and Omegas were; she had another fucking thing to research now.

Hermione stormed into the common room and broke up a heated snogging session between Harry and Ginny.

“Harry, I need to get into the Restricted Section tonight. Lend me your cloak,” Hermione snapped. 

Harry stared blankly at her, clearly seeing that something was wrong.

“Please, Harry. It’s important,” she begged.

Ginny flashed her a look of sympathy and concern. She probably thought it had something to do with the guy she had been shagging. 

_ Oh, Gin, if you only knew… The night I’ve had! _

Harry reached into his bookbag. “Of course, Hermione. Anytime you need it, it’s yours. Are you okay?”

“No, Harry. I’m not, but I will be. I just need to figure a few things out.”

Hermione made the trek to the library with ease since it was after curfew and she was invisible. When she turned down the final corridor, she saw a head of bright blond hair, instantly recognising the strong, minty smell. She immediately froze. Draco was walking slowly with his head hung and his shoulders slumped. Her heart wanted her to run to him, but her head wouldn’t allow it.

_ Regardless of the circumstances, he’s a Death Eater. I cannot go to him. I cannot go to him. I cannot go to him. He’s truly on the other side. He could have asked for help, and he didn’t. You need to keep your head and sort out this Omega nonsense…  _

Hermione took one last look at him, and then slipped into the library to find out as much as she could about Alphas and Omegas. She knew she wouldn’t be sleeping tonight, so she threw herself into research like a woman possessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hate on me on Tumblr.. lol My username is the same.
> 
> Since I was a horrible person, I'll post again on Wednesday for sure... and it's much happier. I promise. <3


	32. Have Faith in Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX

**29 May 2002**

Draco had been so busy between the Malfoy business and his Curse-Breaker responsibilities that he hadn’t seen Hermione in five days. He had sent her an owl, apologizing for being absent and to set up a lunch date for that day. 

He knew he would see her the next day at Andromeda’s, but he didn’t feel like he could wait. Her response had been shorter than usual, and he wondered if she was just busy or upset. Merlin knew he didn’t need another emotional woman in his life.

The previous night, his mother had told him Astoria was annoyed with him. Draco hadn’t really paid much attention to her, but he _had_ been in the Manor every night. She could have sought him out rather than going to his mother for help. He would have gone to her for an evening to make her happy, even if it would have made him feel disgusted with himself after the fact. It seemed Astoria needed more than his vault key and name… who would’ve thought?

Draco waited near the entrance to a small Italian restaurant in Muggle London where his suit would not be out of place. He was looking in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron, and he noticed Hermione before she saw him. Her long curly hair was unrestrained and it made him want to tangle his fingers in it and snog her senseless. She was wearing a pair of form-fitting black dress pants and a yellow sleeveless blouse, and she was carrying a white sweater and her small beaded bag with her. She was still tiny, even in her heeled shoes. 

When she reached him, Draco opened his arms to embrace her. She gave him a quick half-hug, and he was left feeling confused. He had been longing to breathe her in, and she had pulled away far too quickly for his liking. Hermione was definitely upset with him about something, and he knew this would not be the pleasant lunch he had been hoping for. He opened the door for her, and she strutted past him without a smile. 

**Oh, my sweet little Omega, what has your knickers in a twist? Are you longing for my touch like I am for yours? Or are you really mad at me for something?**

When they arrived at their table, the host pulled Hermione’s chair out for her, and she thanked him warmly. Draco felt a rumbling in the back of his throat as he seethed with jealousy. He hadn’t been given a fucking smile, but the man who had pulled her chair had. There was definitely something he did not like about that. Rather than biting his tongue, however, Draco asked the question that had been plaguing him. 

“Did I do something wrong, Hermione?”

She looked surprised at his directness, and she let out a long sigh. “No, you didn’t. I mean, it’s something we’ve never really talked about, so I shouldn’t be upset with you…”

“What’s going on? I know you better than you think, Hermione. You’re holding this in and trying to shut me out. I may not be able to feel your emotions yet, but I haven’t forgotten that you are absolute shite with your own feelings.”

Hermione glared at him across the table. “Thanks for that, _Malfoy_ ,” she spat, emphasizing his surname.

“No problem, _Granger_ ,” he replied, doing the same.

Draco watched as she internally debated twisting the knife. In the end, she didn’t remind him that her last name was currently Weasley.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Hermione said. “We can’t have this conversation here. We need to go somewhere more private.”

Draco smirked and stood, extending his hand to her to help her up.

“I can stand on my own, Malfoy. I’m not a fucking airhead who needs you to help me with everything,” Hermione snarked.

She started her fast-paced, pissed off walking again and he followed her. He loved walking behind her when she was like this, her frustration causing her scent to roll off of her in waves and her hips swaying delightfully. He knew it was probably a little sick of him, but he couldn’t help himself. He had always loved riling Hermione Granger up, even when he was eleven years old.

Draco looked around and grabbed her hand. She turned to face him, and he pulled her into an alley, taking her Side-Along to the Malfoy London flat. He cast a _Homenum Revelio_ to make sure Astoria wasn’t there, and then he summoned a house-elf. 

“Master Draco,” Darcie squeaked. “How can Darcie helps you?”

“Darcie, please bring us some lunch. Whatever you have on hand. Is there anything you don’t eat, Hermione?” Draco asked.

“No, I’m fine with most things. You don’t have to worry about me, Darcie. I’m sure whatever you bring us will be lovely,” Hermione replied, smiling at the little elf.

**I had almost forgotten she loves elves. I’ve never seen anyone treat them so kindly.**

“Thank you, Darcie,” Draco dismissed, refocusing his attention on Hermione.

“Your _wife_ came in to my apothecary,” she began. “She was nice enough to tell me that you are eager for her to get pregnant.”

Draco froze, unsure of what to say to the angry witch sitting across from him. Did Astoria somehow find out about them and confront her? Or was it just jealousy?

Hermione continued, “She said she is not ready to be a mother and purchased a contraceptive. Then she told me she was worried about bringing another child into the Malfoy line to be raised as a pureblood supremacist—”

“WHAT?! SHE SAID WHAT?!” Draco snapped.

“Calm down, Draco! She told me she was worried about how your children would be raised—”

“Granger, how the fuck am I supposed to calm down about that?! You honestly can’t believe that I would raise my child the way Lucius raised me! Don’t you know me better than that by now?” Draco snarled. 

“Actually, if you would stop being a prick and quit fucking interrupting me, you would already know I told her she was wrong and I thought you had changed!” Hermione bit out, completely frustrated with him.

Draco met her eyes and he could see her sincerity. Clearly she believed what she was saying, so her initial anger was still a little confusing. 

**Oh, you do see me. You do know that I could never go back to the way I behaved before, no matter the circumstances.**

“Thank you, Hermione. It means a lot that you would defend me,” Draco said quietly.

She gave him a small smile. “Astoria also doesn’t want to wreck her perfect body with pregnancy, so there’s that.”

Draco interrupted her with a laugh. 

“But if you were trying to get her pregnant to get out of the contract,” Hermione continued, “she won’t conceive for another three months at least, Draco. I couldn’t refuse to sell it to her. I didn’t think you were still…” Hermione trailed off.

There it was. She was upset that he was still sleeping with Astoria. 

“Hermione, we’ve only been together twice since the ball, and I wasn’t sure where things were going to end up with us, so I didn’t want to make her feel like I wasn’t interested in sex. If you end up staying with Weasley, I’d like to still have a wife,” Draco explained, hoping she would understand.

“I get it, Draco. Really, I do. I got jealous and angry, and I know I don’t really have a right to. Like I said, it’s nothing we’ve talked about before, and you _are_ married to her. It’s not like we’re sleeping together, so I don’t get to put any sort of stipulations on you now,” she rambled.

Draco reached across the small table and touched her face. “Hermione, how much longer are you going to fight this?”

**Please stop fighting it. I’ve waited long enough, and now that you’re here, it’s killing me to keep waiting. I need to touch you and taste you and make you mine, my sweet Hermione. My Omega. Mine, always mine.**

“I told you when I saw you last, Draco. I feel like it’s all moving so fast. I know I want you, and I know that things aren’t working with Ron. We’ve barely had any contact for the past five years and now everything is flooding back. It’s like you said, I can be total shite with my own feelings. I can’t fucking think straight even when we’re apart now,” Hermione replied.

“I won’t push you, love, but I think things are just going to keep getting harder. This isn’t fully in our control. Your scent is getting stronger every time we meet, and I’m sure mine is, too,” Draco stated.

“It is,” she confirmed. “And I know that, Draco. I watched all of my memories from any time we came in contact during the war and right after in the Pensieve to try to sort this all out…”

“And what did you find?” Draco asked, his voice sounding a little hopeful to his own ears.

He watched Hermione closely, and he could see her trying to pluck up her courage. It was almost adorable since she was normally so brave and fierce. He had seen her rush headfirst into battle more than once, but when it came to their relationship, she seemed to falter.

“Every time we saw each other, from the Manor to the Room of Requirement to the Great Hall, I was always concerned about your safety and well-being. More so than anyone else’s, excluding Harry for obvious reasons,” she confessed.

“So what does that mean, Hermione?” Draco prompted, wanting her to keep talking.

“I think it means that I loved you, Draco. I was never completely sure during sixth year because things were so physical and intense all the time. But why else would I be worried about you whenever you were brought to the forefront of my mind?”

Draco felt his heart start pounding, and he was sure he had heard her wrong at first. But then Hermione lifted her head and looked him in the eye, giving him a tentative smile.

“So you weren’t thinking of me unless you saw me?” Draco inquired, trying to piece together what Hermione already had.

“No, after the night you showed me the Dark Mark and I talked with Dumbledore and Snape, I pushed it all back into the recesses of my mind. I didn’t have the time to deal with it then. I knew the fighting was going to really start at that point, and I had to help Harry,” she explained.

Darcie popped back in with their lunch and set it on the dining table. 

“Master Draco, the food is under stasis when you is ready for it!” She squeaked before vanishing again.

Hermione decided to continue talking. “Dumbledore told us about the Horcruxes and left us instructions to find and destroy them, but honestly, we had no idea where to start looking. From August until we broke into the Ministry, we were just brainstorming ideas really. I’m sure you can guess who was responsible for reading and researching.”

Draco snickered. “What, Potter couldn’t figure it all out on his own?”

“Actually, I fought him on Hogwarts as a place to look for months. Harry understood Voldemort and why he wanted to hide them in certain places, probably since he had a piece of Voldemort living inside of him,” Hermione admitted. “But I can fill in more blanks for you about that stuff later. I simply didn’t let myself think of you while I was awake. I dreamt about you a lot, though.”

**You’ve been in my dreams for years. I could never forget you.**

Hermione took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. “The most important memories were from the day of the final battle. After Ron and I went into the Chamber of Secrets — don’t interrupt, I’ll tell you after — we kissed for the first time. I felt almost no, uh, excitement from it, especially when compared with the first time I kissed you, even though I had no feelings for you at that point.”

Draco watched as she nervously played with her hair, putting it in a messy bun on top of her head and then taking it back out again while she was talking. It was a bit ridiculous, but he found it enchanting.

“So that was almost right before the Room of Requirement. Draco, I honestly wish we had found each other just a bit sooner that day, because when I saw you with Crabbe and Goyle, my heart nearly leapt out of my chest. If I had gotten that feeling beforehand, I don’t think I would have kissed Ron… I mean, there is no way for me to be sure, but I honestly feel that way.” 

“Keep going, love. Talk it through. I can see you’re anxious, but if it’s making you feel better, I’m right here,” Draco reassured.

“When I thought you were lost to the Fiendfyre, all of the walls crumbled for me. I was crying on the back of the broom while holding onto Ron, and all I could see was your face in my mind… and then Harry saved you, and I wanted to crawl into your lap in that hallway and snog you senseless,” she went on.

Draco nodded. “But you couldn’t. Potter, Weasley, and Goyle were there.”

She sighed and continued the story. “Right, and then Fred Weasley was killed in the same hallway, and we had to just keep moving. It was hell trying to get Ron away from his brother. The last Horcrux, minus Nagini and technically Harry, was destroyed in the Fiendfyre, so we had to find Voldemort. The weaker Voldemort became, the easier it was for Harry to see into his mind. He was in the Shrieking Shack with your father, so we headed that way, but we encountered you again—”

“On the stairs. You lot saved me again,” Draco realized.

Hermione smiled. “Yes, we did. Voldemort had told your father to go and find Snape, though your father wanted to go into the school and look for you. When we finally managed to get there, we saw Voldemort talking with Snape and Nagini was shrouded in a protective shield. Almost out of nowhere, Voldemort ordered her to kill Snape.”

Draco’s mind worked quickly. “Because he thought Snape was the master of the Elder Wand.”

Hermione must have noticed the slight waver in his voice. “Draco, it’s not your fault. Even if Snape had been the master, I’m not sure it would have transferred its allegiance since he commanded Nagini to do his bidding and he never disarmed Snape.”

  
“We’ll deal with that later. I want to get to the part about how you realized you loved me,” Draco directed, wanting more time to analyze his own feelings about Snape.

Hermione laughed. “Right. Well, Snape was still alive after Voldemort left the shack, but there was no way for us to save him. We couldn’t get an antidote fast enough. He gave the relevant memories to Harry, and then Harry headed up to the Headmaster’s Office to view them. That’s how Harry found out he had to die.”

“Merlin, Granger, this is a long story about a lot of things that don’t necessarily pertain to us,” Draco teased.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, the whole day is relevant!” Hermione scolded.

He noticed she was mock-glaring at him and gestured for her to continue.

“During that time, when Voldemort had stopped the battle, I went into the Great Hall to be with the Weasleys. We found out that in addition to Fred, Lupin and Tonks had been killed, and it was just… hard. Heartbreaking. I’m sure you can guess. Ron sort of _clung_ to me. He needed me, and I was so very heartbroken. We just held each other, and then we thought Harry was dead, too,” she said, her voice breaking as she remembered.

Draco noticed that a single tear had fallen out of each eye, and he moved closer to her so he could dry them.

“When the battle broke out again, Bellatrix came after me. Somehow, Ginny and Luna were there so I wasn’t alone. I can hold my own in a duel, but not against a psychopath like her. And then Mrs. Weasley killed her, and I started to scan the room. I was looking for you and Harry and Ron all at once. I couldn’t see you anywhere, and I started to panic, but then Harry and Voldemort were dueling.”

Draco knew the important part of the story was quickly approaching.

“And then it was all over and I was so relieved. Harry was alive, and I saw Ron was, too. I kept looking around and then I saw you with your parents. I hesitated for just a second and then you looked at me and I froze. I got lost in you for a moment, and my heart was racing. Because of that hesitation, Ron had time to come over and grab me and kiss me. I never really got to process what I was feeling in that moment,” Hermione explained.

“Granger, regardless of it all, my parents wouldn’t have been happy about us snogging and reuniting in front of everyone in the Great Hall, anyway. It would have been complicated in a completely different manner,” Draco pointed out.

“I know. It never would have been easy, regardless. Ron probably would have thought you put me under the _Imperius_ or something since I had kissed him earlier in the night. But, when I looked back, it was so very clear to me. I loved you so fucking much. I was in love with you; the things that happened during the war just didn’t matter,” Hermione confessed.

“Is that why you testified?” Draco asked.

“In part. It’s obviously not the only reason since I didn’t realize it at the time. I know you didn’t kill anyone. I know you didn’t want to do the things you had to in order to survive and save your mother. You were a minor when it all started. While you could have made other choices, I can understand why you did what you did.”

Draco looked down, and he suddenly realized they were holding hands. He wondered when that had happened and how he didn’t notice it until now. He rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand and then she looked down as well. 

“When did we start holding hands?” She asked, looking perplexed.

Draco smiled. “I’ve no idea. I guess at some point between when I wiped your tears and now.”

“Okay. I’m going to finish this off and then we can eat. When I saw you after I testified, I was so relieved you had been cleared of all charges. It felt like a huge weight had come off of my shoulders. And you came after me and I felt more alive than I had in over a year, but again, I didn’t see it because I was anchored to Ron. He wouldn’t let go of my hand.”

“Do you think he knew there was something between us?” Draco questioned.

“I’ve been trying to figure that out. By that point, he knew I was an Omega. I think it’s more likely he knew you were an Alpha, if not _the_ Alpha he knew I had been with. I was honest with him about my past. I just didn’t tell him it was you,” Hermione responded.

She stood and pulled him up with her. Her arms wound around his neck and she looked into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, starting to get lost in her scent. 

“Draco, I’m so sorry I missed what I was feeling when it was actually happening. I’m so sorry that we lost five years. I’m so very sorry that I never tried to talk to you before I got married. I know no one would have understood our relationship if we had gotten together after the battle, but we would have, and I should have come to you.”

“Hermione,” he began, “what are you saying?”

“I’m saying I love you. I’m saying I never stopped loving you, and I probably never will. I’m saying I don’t want to fight it anymore... if you want to be with me.”

**You’re mine, still mine, always mine. Finally you’ve figured it out and admitted it. You need me like I’ve always needed you.**

“I said I’d never let you go, and I never did, Hermione. Of course I want to be with you,” he responded.

Hermione smiled and scratched her nails over the back of Draco’s neck lightly, intermittently grazing what he now knew to be a scent gland. “Thank you, Draco, for making me think about it and then talk it through with you. I’m not sure I would’ve been able to ever properly figure it out if I hadn’t done that. I know we have a long way to go still, and I know that it’s probably going to be hard if not impossible for you to divorce Astoria—” 

Draco kissed her passionately to stop her rambling. "Have faith in me, love. We'll get there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they're both on the same page... and admitting it. Now we just have to deal with Ron, Astoria, and a couple of other things. I'm hoping, when I post on Saturday, I'll be telling you that this story is completely written. I took the next few days off from work, so I'm really praying I finish it off!
> 
> Be my cheerleaders? =)
> 
> Come interact with me if you're on Tumblr - potionchemist there as well!


	33. Let Me Take a Step Towards You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX

**30 May 2002**   


Narcissa was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, anxiously awaiting the appropriate hour to get ready for her reunion with Andromeda. She often came to her room to pace; it was undignified, and needed to be done in private. She was showing weakness, and that wasn’t a trait she would admit to having. 

After completing several hundred repeats of walking the same line, she was startled by Tiffy Apparating into the room. The little elf curtseyed and apologized for startling her, and Narcissa waved it off.

“Mistress Astoria did go to Italy, Mistress. But she is not with her sister and Mrs. Flint. She is alone in a hotel most of the time,” Tiffy reported. “She tells Mrs. Goyle that she will not gets pregnant with an heir. She tells her that she be buying contraceptive potion and that Master Draco is too busy to… to... shag her.”

“Contraceptive potion? You’re certain?” Narcissa asked.

“Yes!” The little elf squeaked. “From the apothecary in Hogsmeade!”

Narcissa smiled. “Oh, that’s wonderful, Tiffy. I do hope Ms. Granger was working when Astoria went in for that potion. If she was, I’m sure Draco already knows.”

“Ms. Granger was being there! She gots angry and a bottle of Dittany exploded! She sells the potion to Mistress and defends Master Draco!”

“Defended Draco?” 

“Yes! Mistress tells Ms. Granger that Master Draco is the same as always, but Ms. Granger didn’t believes her!” Tiffy cried.

“Interesting. Anything else, Tiffy?”

“Tiffy thinks Mistress Astoria is looking for a boyfriend!”

“Well, Tiffy, keep watching her and let me know if that happens,” Narcissa commanded. “We can’t have her embarrassing the family with an affair.”

“Yes, Mistress!” Tiffy replied, vanishing with a crack.

Narcissa resumed her pacing. Astoria was trying to avoid getting pregnant and telling people that Draco had not changed. Perhaps their opinion of the little Greengrass had been wrong — she was not so sweet and innocent. Narcissa had to give the younger woman some praise; it was not an easy task to fool both Draco and herself. Normally, one of them would have caught on to her deceit.

Despite the scandal it would cause, Narcissa almost hoped she could catch Astoria having an affair. That would be an easy way to get rid of the little sneak without giving her half the Galleons.

* * *

 

Draco met his mother in the foyer of the Manor. She looked poised and beautiful as usual, but he could tell she was nervous. He was sure she had trampled a path into her bedroom carpet from pacing. He held out his arm to escort her and she took it, but when they reached the Floo, Narcissa froze.

“Draco, I don’t think I can do this. I don’t think I can face her after all this time,” she whispered, her voice trembling.

He stepped in front of Narcissa and wrapped his arms around her. “Mother, you can do it. She’s willing to see you, so all you have to do is meet her halfway.”

“I know, I know,” Narcissa replied. “But Draco, I can’t imagine her ever being able to forgive me. It’s been over thirty years.”

“Mother, I’ve spent the last four years believing that Hermione would never forgive me. I’ve put in the effort and the time with her over the past few weeks, and I think she’s really put everything behind her. I think those from the other side want to believe we’ve changed. We just have to show them that we really have,” Draco pressed, not wanting his mother to be afraid to make amends.

Draco saw the tears glistening in her eyes. “Hermione has put everything behind her? Really?” She asked.

He summarized everything Hermione had told him the day before for his mother, even though he knew it was making them late for dinner. He knew her courage needed a boost, and his situation with Hermione was the only thing he could think of with any sort of parallels. As he talked about Hermione’s revelations, he felt his heart start to race. She was going to be  _ his _ again. She always  _ had _ been his in some ways. This knowledge brought him deep satisfaction and, although he still felt an extraordinary amount of desire for her, he had finally regained a modicum of self-control.

**She’s my Omega. Next time I’m inside of her, I will claim her properly. I will find that sweet tasting spot on her neck again, and I will lick it, suck on it, and finally bite it.**

“So you still love each other?” His mother inquired.

“Yes, we do, and we’re starting to figure everything out. I’m going to meet with Theo next week so I can begin proceedings to divorce Astoria, just so you know,” Draco confessed.

Narcissa flung her arms around him in an uncharacteristic display of emotions. “If Hermione can forgive the evil that happened here, and everything else from your childhood, then maybe there is hope for my relationship with Andromeda. I know it’s been over three decades, but maybe it can still be salvaged.”

“That’s true,” Draco agreed. “Shall we travel to Potter’s? Do you feel ready now?”

Narcissa grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the grate, clearly stating, “Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place!” 

Draco felt the pull of the Floo, and they were soon in Harry Potter’s kitchen. 

* * *

 

When Draco and Narcissa stepped out of the Floo, Kreacher greeted them like they were royalty. He had been considerably less friendly to Andromeda and Teddy, although they were also direct descendants of the Black family. Hermione observed the situation with mild disdain; Kreacher was holding onto the blood prejudice that even most wizards were letting go of at this point. While most people had found Dobby incredibly strange, Hermione was certain that Kreacher was addled far beyond any other elderly house-elf. She used to defend him, but it simply wasn’t possible for her to do that any longer.

When her eyes met Draco’s, she felt her body temperature start to rise a bit. He grinned at her, and she knew he was aware of her wayward libido. Before he could reach her though, Hermione was greeted by the smiling face of Narcissa Malfoy.

“Ms. Granger, it’s nice to formally meet you. I am Narcissa Malfoy.” The older witch introduced herself and offered a delicate hand.

Hermione took a deep breath and lightly grasped Narcissa’s hand. To make eye contact, Hermione had to look up — her Omega frame was honestly downright annoying sometimes — and she found Draco’s mother smiling at her in a way she never thought possible.

“Mrs. Malfoy, please call me Hermione,” she replied.

Narcissa nodded. “Hermione, I’m so glad you decided to join us tonight. I know your presence will help to put Draco at ease.”

Hermione examined the fine blue robes Narcissa was wearing. They nearly matched the blue of her eyes and looked lovely with the blonde hair that was so like her son’s. She could see how Draco had turned out so gorgeous. His looks were a stunning combination of his mother’s and father’s best features. Though she admitted she was thankful he didn’t wear his hair long like Lucius had. 

“Your robes are lovely, Mrs. Malfoy. I do adore the color,” Hermione complimented, remembering the book on pureblood etiquette she had read in the library of this very house.

“Thank you, Hermione. Would you mind showing me around? I daresay you know your way around the ancestral Black home better than I do at this point.”

Draco grabbed Hermione’s arm, halting the pair of women. 

“Don’t I get a hello, Granger?” He purred.

Hermione felt herself flush, embarrassed that Draco was being so forward in front of his mother, considering they were both still married. Her eyes roamed his frame, tall and built in a simple midnight blue button-down shirt and gray trousers. She ached to run her fingers through his hair and kiss him… 

Narcissa slapped his hand away. “Draco! Honestly, you know better! This poor woman does not want to snog you in front of your mother! How scandalous that would be!”

Hermione couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips. She blew Draco a kiss and continued leading Narcissa away, determined to make a good impression.

When they stepped into the hallway that led to the front door, Narcissa asked the fateful question. “Is the portrait of my Aunt Wal—” 

“MUDBLOODS! BLOOD TRAITORS! MY WHOLE FAMILY LINE REDUCED TO SCUM! HALF-BREEDS AND MONGRELS!” 

“Well, I take it she’s still there and very much awake,” Narcissa quipped.

Andromeda stepped into the hallway and said, “Well, Cissy, welcome to the blood traitor club! It’s about time you joined us.”

Hermione watched as Draco’s mother froze for three whole seconds and then laughed heartily. Hermione released her arm, allowing the estranged sisters to greet each other with a long overdue embrace. She stepped back and Draco snaked his arms around her waist. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head like he had been doing it for years.

“Hello, lioness,” he whispered in her ear. “You smell divine.”

Hermione felt a shiver go through her body from head to toe. His proximity, combined with his hot breath on her ear, took her back in time, and she swore every word he had ever whispered in her ear started replaying in her head.

_ Alpha, Alpha, Alpha. You’re so close but yet so far from me. I want you. I need you to touch me. It’s been so long. _

Hermione heard a small whimper escape from her own mouth, and she covered it with her hand. However, Narcissa and Andromeda were both watching them curiously.

“So, Andromeda, this is my son Draco, and he is an Alpha,” Narcissa stated conversationally.

Andromeda nodded. “I can see that. And with Hermione in front of him, I can see that she’s clearly an Omega. I don’t know how I never noticed it before.”

_ Oh, for fuck’s sake, leave us be so we can snog in peace.  _

“Hermione, dear, you should probably move forward. It’s a bit inappropriate to get snogged by another man in your husband’s sister’s home,” Andromeda reminded her coolly.

Draco’s hold on her tightened at the mention of Ron, and his scent shifted to be more minty. Andromeda carefully observed the scene, and she looked to Narcissa for clarification.

Narcissa sighed. “They were secretly together before the war, during their sixth year, and then everything happened… they’ve just reconnected. I think Draco is feeling a bit possessive since you mentioned Mr. Weasley.”

Andromeda nodded. “Draco, let’s all sit in the parlor, yes? I want you to meet your cousin, and Harry is waiting for us.”

Hermione felt Draco relax a bit, and she smiled as she took his hand in hers. He rubbed his thumb over the back of her knuckles until they reached the parlor, and then he let go of her, likely out of respect for Ginny.

When she saw Hermione and Draco next to each other, Ginny’s eyes widened. “Bloody hell, Malfoy! You look like a giant next to her!”

“Hello to you, too, Mrs. Potter,” he joked.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Both Malfoys had made it into the parlor without a single hex or curse being thrown. Teddy and Harry were on the floor playing with a set of Quidditch figurines, and Draco sat down to join them. Harry introduced Teddy immediately and Draco held out his hand for the small boy to shake. The child was wary at first, but then his little eyes locked on Draco’s distinctive hair. His face scrunched up, much in the way his mother’s used to when she was concentrating, and his hair shifted to Malfoy blond.

“A Metamorphmagus?” Narcissa asked, surprised.

Andromeda nodded and choked out, “Dora was one, as well. We were very blessed to have two in the family.”

Hermione watched as Narcissa struggled to find words. To ease the discomfort, she jumped in. “Did you know any of Remus’ family? There must have been someone in the Lupin line who was also a Metamorphmagus. Otherwise, I’m sure it would have skipped over Teddy.”

“I can’t recall hearing of anyone in our generation or the one previous. Maybe one of his grandparents? It would be interesting to research,” Narcissa observed.

“I agree!” Hermione exclaimed. “I’ve been trying to figure out if there’s a genetic marker for Alphas or Omegas. Maybe I could look at Teddy and figure out how his gift was passed down.”

Narcissa looked intrigued and confused at the same time. 

“Hermione, do remember not everyone is versed in genetics and other Muggle sciences. Most don’t consider that light reading,” Harry teased.

Hermione glared at him. “Whatever, Potter. You’d have been dead long before seventeen if I hadn’t done what I consider  _ light reading _ . Who was it that got you through to the Philosopher’s Stone in first year? And found out about the Basilisk in second year?”

Draco laughed. “Wait! Second year? Was this after you turned yourself into a cat?”

Hermione pinched his arm. “Malfoy, don’t even get me started on you. I’m sure your mother doesn’t know the half of your behavior at Hogwarts!”

Ginny snickered. “Apparently none of them knew about your  _ behavior _ , either, Hermione.”

“If you’re all going to just push me right in front of the Knight Bus before I’ve even had dinner or wine, I’ll be on my way home,” she groaned.

Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders to hold her in place. “Not so fast, Granger. You can’t act all high and mighty when you’re just as human as the rest of us.”

* * *

 

Narcissa and Andromeda watched in awe as the younger generation interacted and ribbed each other in jest. Narcissa tentatively smiled at her older sister.

“Wouldn’t it have been nice to be able to just let it all go when we were younger?” Andromeda asked wistfully.

Narcissa nodded. “At least then I could have had you back in my life, and maybe Sirius, too. He always was fun to be around. And I could have met my niece.”

A tear escaped Andromeda’s eye, and Narcissa grabbed her hand. “I’m so very sorry. I don’t think I can ever adequately apologize for what I’ve done over the years, but I will try to be a better sister and make it up to you.”

“Cissy, it’s not like I ever tried to reconnect with you, either,” Andromeda began. “And the war took a lot away from me, yes, but none of that was your fault. I have Harry like a surrogate son because of what you did. He helps me care for Teddy when he’s not on missions.”

“We can discuss all this when we meet on our own one day, if you’d prefer,” Narcissa offered, not quite sure of what else to say. 

She had never considered her action of lying to Voldemort heroic; she hadn’t done it for selfless reasons. Narcissa simply wanted to find Draco and keep him alive if she could. It had been selfish to worry about her son above all others, but he was the only thing she had done even remotely right in her life. She had known he wasn’t really a Death Eater, a blood supremacist, a killer. Knowing what she did now, she had even more proof of that.

When Harry Potter survived that second Killing Curse, Narcissa knew he would defeat Voldemort, and she knew that was the only way she would be able to give her son a somewhat normal life again. 

Kreacher popped into the parlor, wrenching Narcissa out of her thoughts. “Dinner is served in the dining room,” he croaked.

Andromeda let Harry and Draco wrangle Teddy, and the two women moved to the dining room. They were stuck in a bit of an awkward silence until Ginny and Hermione followed them into the room, laughing. 

“Oh, Hermione, seal the guys out for a moment! I want to tell Mrs. Malfoy about the note I found during sixth year!”

“Oh, good Godric, you will do no such thing, Ginevra!” Hermione screeched.

Narcissa watched the girl turn a bright pink, and couldn’t resist joining in the fun. “Oh, darling, you do forget Draco has already told me how you two spent your free time that year. I promise I will not be shocked by whatever Mrs. Potter says.”

Hermione’s hands covered her reddening face. “This is so bloody embarrassing! You’re not supposed to know about my teenaged indiscretions with your son. I hate being an Omega!”

“How do you think I felt when  _ I _ had to explain it all to Draco! In our society, fathers are responsible for this kind of thing. Imagine a nearly twenty-two year old Alpha not even knowing his designation and having to discuss it with his mother,” Narcissa laughed.

At that moment, Draco and Harry entered the room. He looked at Hermione and grinned. “I think Granger should tell everyone how she found out she was an Omega. It’s a better story than that, Mother.”

Harry looked at Hermione accusingly. “You told Malfoy?!”

“On accident! It just slipped out!” Hermione explained.

Ginny shook her head. “Hasn’t managed to slip out in front of us or Ron in five bloody years, but you spend time with him for a few weeks and it flies out?”

“Well, Draco is directly involved with the Omega part! We were talking about the last time we saw each other in sixth year and I found out right after that.”

“Granger, come on. Just tell them! It’s hilarious and my mother already knows about him. Potter does too,” Draco cajoled.

“Fine, fine. Someone make sure Teddy can’t hear,” Hermione said, resigned to her fate. “Severus Snape told me, alright? He said he had smelled our scents all over each other right in front of  Dumbledore! They essentially talked about us shagging with me in the room!”

Narcissa was not alone in gaping at Hermione; everyone seemed to be astonished.

“ _ And _ he asked me if the physical aspects of our relationship were very satisfying, with his bloody eyebrow raised!” Hermione continued, her cheeks glowing. “Snape said he thought it was all very amusing!  _ I _ thought I was going to die of mortification!”

Draco stopped laughing long enough to say, “Mother, you may have handed me a book with illustrations of knotted penises and asked if it had happened to me, but at least you didn’t ask ‘Oh, Draco, is Hermione Granger a brilliant shag?’”

Narcissa felt herself blushing, as well. For a moment, everything was wonderful. Everyone was laughing — they had all known Severus Snape and could imagine how incredibly uncomfortable that conversation must have been — and they were getting ready to share a meal. The whole evening had been so much easier than anyone could have imagined.

However, at the very moment Draco had quipped about Hermione being a brilliant shag, Ronald Weasley entered the room. 

“Malfoy,” he growled, “why exactly are you having an open discussion about shagging my wife?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I don't usually leave cliffhangers because they make me anxious, but this had to be cut somewhere, and this was the most logical place.
> 
> Also... wrote a few chapters, and I think we're almost done. Ahhhhh! I did get distracted from EPoM and put up a one-shot called The Test. Check it out if you haven't read it!


	34. Just Say When

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX
> 
> This chapter is nearly all dialogue... whoops. I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> The song this chapter got its title from is "Just Say When" by Nothing More. They're one of my favorite bands and put on an awesome live show! I'll post a snippet of the lyrics at the end.

**30 May 2002 (continued)**

Hermione bolted out of her seat at the sound of Ron’s angry voice. She met his blue eyes with an apologetic look, knowing he had walked in at the worst possible moment. 

“Ron! We were just talking about how I found out I was an Omega,” Hermione squeaked.

She watched as his face became even more red. “Oh, so you’ve finally decided to tell someone? And rather than talking to me about it, you’ve decided to tell a whole room of people?”

“Actually,” Draco drawled, “she told me the other day, and we were just recounting the story of my mother telling me about Alpha biology. I thought Hermione could lessen my embarrassment by sharing her own, too.”

Hermione saw Ron’s fist clench at his sides. “Draco, you’re not helping,” she hissed.

“So, what, you’re all having a laugh that Malfoy is taking my wife from me? That he fucked her first and is probably shagging her again?”

She silently thanked Godric that they had already cast a charm over Teddy so he couldn’t hear Ron’s crude language.

Hermione crossed the room as quickly as possible and grabbed Ron’s arm. “Come with me, Ronald. We have some things to discuss.”

“Granger,” Draco snarled. “Where are you going with him? He’s angry with you.”

“Piss off, Malfoy! She’s  _ my _ wife! I would never hurt a hair on her head!” Ron spat.

“Well, as you’ve already pointed out, she was  _ mine  _ first, Weasley,” Draco bit back, flooding the room with his minty Alpha pheromones.

“ENOUGH!” Hermione shouted, trying to break things up before they escalated and her mind got foggy. “Draco, back off! I can handle myself! Ron, come with me, right bloody now!”

Harry stood to follow them, and Hermione shook her head. “No, Harry. We need to talk on our own. You’ve tried hard enough to get him to communicate with me over the past few weeks.”

Hermione and Ron went upstairs to the bedroom they had once shared in Grimmauld Place. She sat down on the edge of the bed and put her hands over her face. Her heart was pounding and her stomach churning. She knew this conversation was going to be the one where she ended things with Ron, and the very thought was making her ill. She didn’t want to hurt him, despite his immature and spiteful behavior.

Ron sat beside her and grabbed her wrists to move her hands off of her eyes. She could see a mix of anger and sadness in his stare. “Sorry to have interrupted your new family dinner with the Malfoys and Andromeda. I didn’t realize you’d taken custody of Harry and Ginny,” he commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Hermione felt her tears finally spill over at his nasty remark. “Draco and Narcissa were meeting Andromeda and Teddy for the first time tonight, and they didn’t want to be alone in case it was awkward. Andromeda asked Harry if they could do it here so it would be on neutral ground. Draco asked me to come since I’ve spent time with Andromeda and Teddy,” she said quietly.

“Oh, and the Alpha and Omega thing just came up out of thin air, did it?” Ron snapped.

“Of course not. Andromeda was surprised by the way Draco and I were interacting. She’s aware of what happened to me during the war, Ron,” Hermione explained. 

Fuming, Ron asked, “And how exactly were you interacting? It can’t have been just a friendly hello if Andromeda was shocked.”

Letting out a sigh, she replied, “Draco got a bit possessive when Andromeda mentioned you. He wrapped his arms around me and held me flush against him.”

He seemed to think for a moment before replying. “And you’re okay with Malfoy just telling everyone he’s shagged you?” 

“Everyone, with the exception of Andromeda, already knew. You walked in at the worst possible moment. I was telling everyone about how Snape told me I was an Omega and basically asked if my sex life was any good in front of Dumbledore. It was meant to be funny.”

“Look at me, Hermione,” Ron said in a commanding tone. “I will  _ never  _ find it funny that Malfoy shagged you at Hogwarts. I will  _ never  _ be able to accept that you chose him of all people to be with when I was with Lavender. It feels like you purposefully sought him out because you knew it would hurt me the most.”

“That’s not how it was, Ron! What did you expect me to do? Remain untouched until you finally noticed I was a female?” Hermione questioned.

“YES! That would have been better than the mess you’ve gotten us into now!” He replied.

Hermione felt her face morph into a mask of disgust, and she stood up from the bed to pace. He did  _ not _ just say she should have stayed a virgin until he was ready to admit his feelings for her. He did  _ not _ just blame this whole situation on her.

“You need to accept that you’re also to blame here, Ron. You asked me to marry you when you  _ knew _ I was an Omega and had been involved with an Alpha.  _ You _ are the one who told me to start spending time with Draco.  _ You _ are the one who has been pulling away from me. And yes, I would have eventually figured out that I need to be with Draco, but you sped the process up  _ significantly _ by behaving like a fucking child and running away,” Hermione ranted.

“You  _ need _ to be with Draco?” Ron barked, also getting to his feet.

Hermione sighed and stood as tall as she could, chin up. “Alpha. Omega. Preliminarily soul bonded. It doesn’t just go away.”

“And when exactly did you start fucking him again?” Ron seethed.

“I haven’t! Other than a few kisses, we’ve had no physical intimacy! And how dare you, Ron?! You’re supposed to be my best friend before my husband!”

“Well, I guess we won’t be worrying about that since I won’t be your husband for much longer!” He bellowed.

Hermione’s tears started flowing more steadily, and she sat back down. “I guess not. I guess I’ll have to wait and see if the Ron who was my best friend ever comes back.”

He rolled his eyes. “When will you be moving out?”

“Excuse me?” Hermione said dangerously.

“When will you be moving out of my bloody house, Hermione?”

“ _ Your house _ ? I think the question should be when the fuck are you moving out of  _ my house _ ? The one I bought with the money I inherited from  _ my parents _ ?!” Hermione screamed, her fingers digging into the bed covers to stop her from doing something stupid.

“You’ve had an affair, Hermione. You forfeit all rights to that house. I won’t go after the apothecary, but the house is mine,” Ron said coldly.

Hermione sat there staring at him, completely flabbergasted. A minute later, Draco entered the room. 

“Are you okay, Granger? We heard you shouting downstairs.”

Hermione only nodded her head, unable to speak. She was still trying to process Ron’s words about the house.

“Weasley, you’ll be hearing from Theodore Nott. If Hermione purchased that house with her inheritance, she’ll be keeping it, one way or another,” Malfoy snarled.

“Aren’t you just going to move her into the bloody Manor, Malfoy?” Ron speculated.

Draco glared at him. “Do you honestly think I’d make her live there after what happened?”

“Didn’t seem like you cared much while it was going on. Pretty shitty Alpha, if I do say so myself. Your first instinct should have been to fucking protect her! Instead you let your aunt  _ Crucio _ her until she was unconscious!”

Hermione stood up and slapped him. “I’ve had enough of your shit tonight, Ron! If you want to come at me and call me a cheating slag or whatever, that’s fine. But you will  _ not _ bring up what happened during the war to hurt Draco.”

Ron’s face turned slightly green. “I can’t believe you’re defending him. I can’t even fucking believe you can stand to  _ look _ at him, nevermind snog him or… or fuck him, Hermione. How could you ever forgive him for not helping you?”

“I guess it’s sort of like the same way I forgave you for being horrible to me in third year. Or maybe for the way you turned your back on Harry in fourth year. Or maybe for the way you didn’t believe anyone would ask me to the Yule Ball!” Hermione shouted.

“Like those things can even compare to  _ watching  _ you get tortured!” Ron scoffed.

“I can go on, Ron! Maybe it’s the same way I fucking forgave you for the way you agreed to go to Slughorn’s party with me in sixth year and then started snogging that slag Lavender Brown right in front of me! Or for the way you deserted Harry and I while we were looking for Horcruxes and then accused me of shagging him! Or, just maybe, I can forgive him like I forgave you for making everything about  _ your family  _ when the war was over and not even giving me half a second to grieve for my parents!”

Ron’s mouth gaped. “I… Hermione, I never meant to accuse you of shagging Harry or disrespect your feelings about your parents…”

“Well, I’m sure Draco didn’t _ mean  _ to live in a house with Voldemort and Bellatrix, under constant threat of torture or death, but that’s neither here nor there!” She fumed.

Ron reached out for her, but she stepped back. 

“Hermione, I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry! I don’t know why everything explodes when we try to talk about this. If it were anyone else…” Ron trailed off.

It was Hermione’s turn to scoff. “I want you to remember that you’re the one who constantly put it in my head that you weren’t enough for me. Your self-esteem issues and your temper have pushed me away from you, Ron. And the way you just fucking abandon me whenever things get hard! I can’t do it anymore! And now that I’ve been spending time with Draco again, I can’t let him go. The bond is getting stronger every day.”

Hermione reached out for Draco’s hand and he grasped hers tightly.

“And Ron, it’s not just because it’s Draco. Think about how jealous you were of Viktor, Adrian… Cormac, and even Harry, and we weren’t seeing each other. You’ve always just wanted me for yourself,” she said quietly.

Ron’s eyes were fixed on their joined hands and he looked like he might cry. After a moment, he sat down on the bed and his shoulders slouched. He put his head in his hands and whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

Draco tugged on her hand and led her out of the room. She closed the door on Ronald Weasley as her husband, both physically and metaphorically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One down, one to go!
> 
> See you on Saturday, loves! Come interact with me on Tumblr- potionchemist!
> 
> Also, I can't believe I'm saying this, but... I think I have less than 5 chapters left to write, and then this monster will be done! My guess is 65 chapters plus an epilogue... so we're right in the middle at this point!
> 
> I'm also plotting out my next multi-chapter super long story. I'm hoping to get a good buffer written so that I can start posting it right after this finishes up!
> 
> \-------
> 
> Lyrics for Just Say When
> 
> I see that sunset in your eyes again  
> I got that sinking, sinking, same feeling  
> They said we'd never last  
> And they were right, but I can't help looking back
> 
> Tonight we're growing closer  
> Closer to the end  
> Were we fools for each other  
> Or fools for falling in?  
> Are we looking at forever?  
> 'Cause I don't see it in your eyes  
> Have you had enough or do we try again?  
> The glass was half full when we stopped pouring in  
> So just say when
> 
> Oh, we keep circling it never ends  
> We keep breaking down but never bend  
> Oh, we've been half alive  
> We've been half alive for way too long


	35. The Beginning in the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX
> 
> I know my post is a bit later than usual for Saturdays. I've finally let myself fall down the Manacled rabbit hole. Have I mentioned I'm an obsessive reader when I start a story? I started yesterday, and I'm already at chapter 50. I might be blind by the end of the day.
> 
> Chapter title stolen from a Bones episode title that I've always loved.

**30 May 2002 (continued)**

 

Hermione and Draco walked back into the dining room hand-in-hand, and Ginny gaped at them. Harry sighed and stood.

“I’ll go see to Ron. You two have bloody awful timing to finally get it together,” he groaned.

Hermione glanced at Ginny, seeing many emotions crossing her face. Finally, the fiery witch looked over at Draco. 

“Malfoy, you’d better not mess this all up again. My brother is going to be devastated, and I’ll  _ Avada _ you myself if it’s for nothing,” she threatened.

Draco nodded to her. “I’m honestly going to try my hardest to make her happy and make it work. You have my word.”

_ You already make me so very happy, Alpha. We haven’t even reconnected physically and I’m already more content than I’ve been in years. _

Hermione could feel Draco stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, and she was so distracted by it that she missed something in the conversation.

“Hermione?” He asked, squeezing her hand.

She blinked and then responded, “Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t catch that. What?”

“My mother asked if you’d like to come back to the Manor for tea or a drink.”

A shudder ran through her body at the very thought of Malfoy Manor, though she did know she’d have to go back there at some point. It was Draco and Narcissa’s home.

“That’s very... kind of you, Mrs. Malfoy, but… eh... I don’t think… I don’t think I can make my first visit there tonight,” Hermione stammered nervously.

A look of understanding crossed the blonde witch’s face. “No, of course not. I’m so sorry to have asked. I honestly wasn’t thinking, Hermione.”

“Everyone is more than welcome to come to my… well, nevermind. Let’s just take a raincheck for now. I’m going to go home and try to relax a bit. I’m going to be terrible company tonight,” Hermione admitted after realizing that her house may not end up staying her house.

Ginny crossed the room and hugged her tightly. “You know Ron says terrible things out of anger. I’m positive you two will work things out amicably in time. I’ll make sure Harry packs him off to the Burrow for the night, or he can stay here.”

“Okay,” Hermione began, “Thank you, Gin. I’m sorry to have ruined the evening, ladies.”

“My dear, it’s not ruined. Andromeda and I got to talk, and we’re going to get together very soon to keep trying to make amends. Wasn’t that the main purpose?” Narcissa beamed.

“Yes, of course,” she replied robotically.

Draco looked at his mother. “I’m going to see Hermione home and make sure she’s settled. I’ll see you at the Manor.”

Narcissa nodded, and Draco led Hermione down to the kitchen Floo. They arrived at her house seconds later, and she dropped to her knees, tears flowing down her cheeks. He lifted her gently and carried her into the living room, where he sat on the couch, tucking her into his lap, and holding her close.

“Shhh, Hermione, it’s all going to be okay, love,” he whispered. “I’m going to take such good care of you. You’ll see. Everything will be fine.”

 

* * *

 

After an hour of crying, Hermione had fallen asleep curled against him. Her scent was muted, her sadness completely wiping out the more heated emotions. She always smelled strongest when her blood was boiling, either from arousal or anger. Draco stood and found the staircase, carrying her with him, waking her in the process. 

When they arrived at the top of the stairs, Hermione directed him. “Take a right and go in the door at the end. I don’t want to go into the master bedroom.”

**I don’t want to be in the room where you shared a bed with Weasley, either. I need to take care of you, my sweet Omega, and I can’t do that when I’m thinking of another man having you.**

Draco set her down on the bed and looked into her eyes. “What do you need right now, love?”

A few more tears started to fall from her eyes, and he wiped them. “I need you, Draco. I need you to stay and take care of me. I need you to hold me and tell me everything’s going to be alright. I need you to tell me there is no way Ron can take my house. It’s my fucking house. I paid for it outright.”

“Love, we’re going to handle all of that in the morning. I can get Theo to come by first thing. Hopefully Weasley just said it out of anger and didn’t actually mean it,” Draco murmured.

Hermione turned her watery brown eyes to him. “Can you stay with me tonight? Please?”

“Of course, love. Do you have an owl so I can send a note to my mother? I think she will be waiting up for me.”

Hermione told him where he could find Solstice, and he left to find the beautiful golden owl on her perch. He rolled up his hurried note and sent it off to the Manor. While he was downstairs, he put together a tray with both a bottle of wine and some tea, unsure of which Hermione would prefer when she was upset. 

Draco walked back into the bedroom and found her curled up on the bed in sweatpants and an old Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirt. He noted it was one of Potter’s, which made him slightly less jealous than he would’ve been if it had Weasley’s name on the back. Her hair was piled on top of her head again, and she looked so heartbroken. It hurt him deeply to see her like that.

“Is there anything else I can do for you, Hermione? I brought both tea and wine. I wasn’t sure what you’d prefer when you’re upset.”

She gave him a weak smile. “Tea, please. I’ll just get even more weepy if I get drunk.”

“I hate myself for asking this, love, but are you sure you’re okay with ending things with Ron? Because you don’t seem okay right now... and if you didn’t want to, I would... understand.” 

**It would feel like I was dying, but I would try to leave you be if you were happy with him. I want you, but I want you to be happy more than anything else.**

Draco had choked the question out like it was broken glass stuck in his throat. It had been just as painful, he was sure. But he needed to ask her; he needed to know that he was what she wanted. He needed to know that things were really over between her and Weasley before he let himself get any more invested than he already was.

“Draco, I’m sure. It’s just hard. Ron has been one of my best friends and then my husband for years. It hurts so much when he says horrible things out of anger, and I can’t stand it, but I’m always going to care for him. I think it’s always going to hurt that things didn’t work out between us,” Hermione explained.

He nodded, pouring her tea and fixing it just the way she liked it.

Hermione let out a sigh. “On top of that, I’m worried that we’ll never get our friendship back, and that hurts more than the divorce.”

“I know, love. I think if you give him a little time, he’ll come around. In the meantime, you can lean on me or… Harry or Ginny,” Draco suggested.

Hermione laughed and replied, “Was it really so hard for you to say Harry and Ginny as opposed to Potter and Weaselette?”

“Yes,” Draco stated firmly. “Don’t make me do it again. I feel like I’m going to lose my status as the Slytherin Prince.”

She laughed some more and grabbed his hand, squeezing it, and then bringing it to her lips. “Thank you,” she breathed, her lips ghosting across his skin. “I know you’re trying to make me laugh so I feel better, and I appreciate it.”

Draco pulled their joined hands to his lips. He nipped her knuckle gently before placing a gentle kiss on it, copying her movements. “I’ve missed so much time with you so I have a lot to make up for. I have to be extra wonderful when you’re sad or cross with me.”

“Modest as ever, Malfoy,” Hermione joked, rolling her eyes.

“Hermione,” he began, “I know you’ve already been really upset tonight, but I have to ask you something—”

“I think I know what you want to ask, Draco. I don’t know how, but I just never remembered to tell you about my parents,” she said quietly.

Draco took a deep breath. “I know you got them out of England before you went on the run with Potter and Weasley.”

Hermione’s head snapped up, and Draco could see her looking at him with a perplexed and wary expression on her face. Her silence told him to continue.

“After you modified Dolohov’s and Rowle’s memories in the cafe, Voldemort sent a raiding party to your house. I volunteered to go in case… well, I wanted to be able to help you if you were there,” he explained.

“How long did it take Voldemort to figure it out?” She questioned.

Draco steeled himself. He knew she may lose her temper with him. “A few days. I thought it wouldn’t be considered a major priority and he’d just send a couple of lower ranking Death Eaters since they were just two Muggles. But then he sent my uncles and Dolohov in case you and Potter were hiding out there. I was so relieved no one was in the house.”

“I sent them to Australia a week after I got home from Hogwarts,” Hermione started, her voice trembling. “I modified their memories so that... they didn’t even know I ever existed. I figured, if I survived, I would go and retrieve them and restore their memories.”

“Makes sense,” Draco observed, trying to get her to continue the story.

Her tears started falling again, and she rubbed her eyes. “Well, unfortunately, they died in a very Muggle way in Australia. They were in a car accident three days after the Battle of Hogwarts. I had a Ministry contact in Australia, and she investigated their deaths. There was nothing magical about it; no known Death Eaters entered Australia during or directly after the war.”

Draco felt sick. “Oh, Hermione, I’m so sorry. I’m the one that told you to get them out of the country—”

Hermione put a hand up and interrupted him. “No, Draco, you don’t get to blame yourself for this. It was an accident. It happens all the time. I blamed myself for the first year, and it did nothing but bring me more pain.”

“But Hermione—”

“NO!” She roared, leaning up on her knees, her eyes full of determination. “Listen to what I’m about to say, Draco, because I’m only going to fucking say it once. After Dumbledore’s death, I would’ve done it whether or not you had told me to. And I know you hold yourself responsible for his death, but you’re not! He had maybe two months left to live, so he let his death mean something! He could have easily disarmed or stunned you at the top of the Astronomy Tower, and he didn’t! He was ready to die!”

Draco felt his anger rise up. Dropping her hands, he stood quickly and paced the room. “And how the fuck would you know that?”

“Because I bloody talked to him the night before he died! I saw his cursed arm! It was blackened all the way up to his shoulder by then! I told you I went to him!” Hermione shouted, her fingers gripping the bedcovers in frustration.

“Granger, I honestly don’t care what you saw when you ran to Dumbledore! I am still at least  _ partially _ responsible for his death!”

“We are getting way the fuck off topic, Malfoy!” 

They were both breathing heavily, and before Draco realized what was happening, he felt his brain start to fog with arousal. Suddenly, all he could smell was Hermione — ripe, sweet strawberries in the heat of the summer. Her eyes met his, and he saw her skin was flushing and her eyes growing darker.

“Oh, fuck,” Draco groaned.

“Pheromones!” Hermione panted. “You need to go, Malfoy. I don’t want the first time we shag to be angry sex.”

“But you said you wanted me to stay,” Draco spat.

Hermione hopped off the bed and opened the window. She stuck her head outside and gulped in air that was presumably pheromone-free.

“I did, but you can’t,” she whined. “I don’t want to have sex tonight, and if you stay that’s exactly what will happen. If you stay much longer, I may go into heat, Draco.”

Draco crossed the room and kissed her passionately. His cock was already harder and longer than it had been in years, and she was the only one who could satisfy him. She gasped against his mouth and his tongue slipped between her lips to stroke against hers. He felt Hermione’s small hands come up against his chest, ready to push him away. However, instead of a push, he felt a pull; she had grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and was holding on for dear life.

Draco tangled one hand in her hair and lifted the little Omega with his other arm. She wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing their cores together, just like she did in all of his memories and dreams. He held her in place, feeling more at home than he ever had before. 

Hermione broke the kiss, and the sweetest keening cry came from her lips. “Alpha, Alpha, Alpha. Please. I need you.”

**Oh fuck. My sweet little Omega. I will take such good care of you.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, I'm sorry! Two weeks in a row! 
> 
> But we're on the right track, right....?


	36. An Unexpected Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX

**31 May 2002**

When Draco heard the rumbling Alpha voice in his head, he almost caved and started tearing her clothes off. Somehow, through their arousal, he remembered Hermione saying she didn’t want to have sex. It was like a bucket of ice water being dumped right over his head. However, he had a very needy Omega witch in his arms.

“Please, Alpha! I can please you! I’ll be so good for you!” She begged in a soft, sweet voice.

“Hermione,” Draco started, his voice deeper than usual. She stopped her movements. “You said you don’t want this. If you didn’t want this before, I’m not going to let it happen now.”

She whined. “Alpha, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have refused you! I always want you!”

“Go get on the bed, love. Keep your clothes on,” he directed

Hermione knelt in the center of the mattress and looked directly into his eyes. Draco cast a charm to clear the air of their pheromones. He knew it wouldn’t last long, but hopefully they could clear their heads enough. He refused to be an Alpha who took advantage of an Omega. 

He watched as Hermione trembled. After a few minutes, they were both breathing normally, and she spoke.

“I don’t know how you managed to control yourself.”

“I nearly didn’t,” he confessed. “I’m going to have the worst case of blue balls in my personal history.”

Hermione rose into a tall kneel and stretched. “I suppose I could help you out with that in some way,” she teased.

**Yes. Yes please. I can still remember how it felt to have your mouth on me.**

“Oh, really? What did you have in mind?” He spluttered.

An evil grin crossed her face. 

“ _ Accio  _ Pensieve!”

A smaller, less intricate version of the Pensieve at Hogwarts hurdled through the bedroom door.

Hermione held her wand to her temple and withdrew a memory. 

“If anything can make your libido tank, it’s definitely watching this memory. I said I’d show it to you, and we were arguing about this very conversation so now is as good a time as any,” she laughed.

Draco took a deep breath, trying to vanquish all thoughts of Hermione’s mouth. He closed his eyes for a moment, and she cracked up.

“What, were you expecting something else, my darling Slytherin? You had your chance. I’ve got my brain back now,” Hermione said in a flirtatious tone. 

Draco huffed. “So I’m being punished with watching the memory of the night we broke up because I didn’t take advantage of your sexually submissive nature?”

“I bet looking at that cursed arm will get rid of your blue balls, Draco. I really am helping.”

Draco fell into the memory. He watched as Hermione ran from the Room of Requirement like it was on fire. She went straight to the Headmaster’s office, finding him deep in discussion with Professor Snape. She knocked on the slightly ajar door to make her presence known.

“Ah, Ms. Granger, what can I help you with?” Dumbledore asked.

The tears that had temporarily stopped returned in full force. “Draco Malfoy is up to something, Headmaster. He just told me to make sure I stay in Gryffindor Tower tomorrow night and to keep all the others there, as well. He said it won’t be safe in the castle.”

“So, that answers that question. He’s completed whatever he was working on, and the Death Eaters are coming. I had better take Harry to the cave tomorrow night, Severus. This settles it. I will be dead by this time tomorrow,” Dumbledore replied, calmly.

Hermione gasped in shock. “You knew?! You both knew he was up to something all along?”

“Ms. Granger,” Snape drawled, “I took an Unbreakable Vow to help and protect Draco. Of course I knew.”

“And I knew, as well, Hermione. You see, if I had made young Mr. Malfoy aware of my suspicions, he wouldn’t have survived another day. Voldemort would have summoned him back to the Manor, and both Narcissa and Draco would be dead by sunrise the next day. I gave him refuge here,” Dumbledore explained.

“What is his mission, then? He wouldn’t tell me,” Hermione cried.

Dumbledore looked her in the eyes. “I am going to tell you this because you are an intelligent young woman, Ms. Granger. I’m sure you’ve already realized that I was cursed.”

Dumbledore held out his blackened hand and arm. He raised the sleeve of his robes to show the blackness now extending to his shoulder. Hermione gasped.

**Okay, yeah, that really is disgusting. She was right. Definitely not thinking about sex any longer.**

“Isn’t there anything you can do to stop it?” Hermione asked, looking back and forth between Dumbledore and Snape.

Snape glared at her. “I’ve done all I can. He was the one who was foolish enough to put on a cursed ring. He’s been living on borrowed time for almost a year, thanks to my potion making skills.”

“That is true, Severus. You see, Ms. Granger, Voldemort has tasked Draco Malfoy with killing me,” Dumbledore stated, much like he was telling her the sky was blue. “He is expecting Draco to fail, and then he plans to erase the Malfoy line entirely to punish Lucius for his failures. It is a lot to put on the shoulders of a teenager.”

“Draco won’t be able to kill you, Headmaster,” Hermione choked out.

**She knew. She knew me even then. Instead of throwing a fit, she defended me.**

“I know that. I have asked someone else to join us and finish the task for Draco. I do not want to see Draco’s soul torn over my life. Even if I were to stop him, I would have mere months to live. I don’t need those months. If I die the way I have planned out, Draco will be safe. He may be tortured a bit, but since he found a way to get Death Eaters into the school to do the job, he will live,” Dumbledore elaborated.

Hermione’s tears began falling again.

“Ms. Granger, surely you understand what I’m doing? I’m giving the few short months I have left so that Draco will live for years to come. I am using the same magic that Lily Potter did ultimately. I am sacrificing myself for him.”

Hermione nodded and spoke softly. “I know that, Professor Dumbledore.”

“Now, you must make an oath, Hermione. You cannot tell Harry and Ron about what happened tonight. I don’t know how exactly you found out about Draco’s mission—”

Snape interrupted, “I do. They have been… involved since before the Christmas holidays. Obviously, they have both kept it extremely quiet for their own reasons. Based on her upset state, I’m guessing Draco just told her about it tonight.”

Dumbledore turned to her, looking astonished. “Is that so, Ms. Granger?”

She was crying again. “He has been lying to me this whole time! There is no way he could care about me and support Voldemort!”

“I assure you, he can. His support of the Dark Lord is out of necessity. He is saving himself and his family,” Snape asserted.

“How can someone with that hideous Dark Mark claim to be in love with a Mudblood?!” Hermione sobbed.

Dumbledore looked to Snape and he stiffened. “It is possible, Ms. Granger, especially given what the two of you are.”

Hermione looked over and stared at Snape, clad in his usual all black ensemble. Draco took the time to do the same. He felt like he could see pain in the man’s dark eyes. He certainly looked older than he actually was. He swore he saw his nostrils flare slightly, and it made him a bit uncomfortable. It reminded Draco of the way he tried to take small inhales of Hermione’s scent whenever they were near each other and couldn’t touch.

“What do you mean, Professor? What we are?” She inquired.

Snape sighed. “I should have known you had no idea. I thought Draco would know and tell you, since he is from one of the old families.”

Dumbledore gestured for Snape to continue.

“As witches and wizards come of age, some of them develop a bit… differently,” Snape began, his face displaying how uncomfortable he truly felt. “About ten percent of males are what we call Alphas. They are generally taller, broader — the stereotypical picture of masculinity. Less than one percent of females are Omegas. Their stature is, well, much like your own — small, feminine, slender.”

“You’re saying I’m an Omega and Draco is an Alpha?” Hermione asked.

Both Snape and Dumbledore nodded. “It’s generally rare for a Muggle-born to be an Omega, though the only two I have ever met both were. Alphas and Omegas are drawn to each other, sexually and otherwise. Have you noticed a strong scent coming off of some males? Not displeasing body odor, but a scent that makes you want to get closer?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, with Draco, and he has made several comments about my scent over the past months.”

“And I’m assuming the physical aspects of your relationship are… very satisfactory?” Snape questioned, awkwardly raising his eyebrow.

**Shit! Hermione was right. Absolutely fucking awkward and mortifying.**

Draco watched as her face flooded with color. Merlin, it probably matched the Gryffindor jumper she was wearing. Meekly, she replied, “Yes, more so than other experiences.”

“There is no need to be embarrassed; I’ve been able to smell you on Mr. Malfoy and vice-versa for months. It’s actually been rather amusing,” Snape quipped.

“So you’re an Alpha, then?” She asked, trying to direct the conversation away from her sex life. 

Snape nodded his affirmation. “I am and, for the record, I think you are being too hard on Draco. I also have the Dark Mark, and I’ve been in love with a Muggle-born witch my whole life. You need to understand, Hermione; he was put in an impossible situation right after he turned sixteen. No teenager should be forced into such a role to save their parents. _ ” _

Draco watched as Hermione stared at Snape, a look of deep contemplation on her face. After a few moments, she spoke. “Professor, I hope you don’t mind this observation, but that was incredibly human-sounding for you. Not nearly as stuffy and formal as you usually sound, and it seems like you care for Draco.”

“Of course I care for Draco! I’ve known him since he was a very small boy! I care for all of my students in one way or another. I see you all nearly daily from age eleven to age eighteen. Do you honestly think I don’t get invested?” Snape snarled.

“I’m sorry, Sir. You do an excellent job of acting like you couldn’t care less about the lot of us most of the time,” Hermione replied.

Snape smirked a little. “Just because I care about you all in a general sense doesn’t mean that I want students regularly coming to me like I was a friend. It’s an image I’ve expertly crafted over the years.”

“So, Ms. Granger, we need your word. You will not mention this encounter or Mr. Malfoy’s task to anyone,” Dumbledore interjected. 

Reluctantly, Hermione nodded her head. This was yet another thing she’d have to keep from Harry and Ron. Just like her relationship with Draco. “Of course not, Headmaster.”

Draco could see the tears welling up in Hermione’s eyes, and he knew she was thinking about the fact that Dumbledore would be dead the following night.

“Don’t worry about me, Ms. Granger. It’s like I’ve said before — to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure! I daresay I will have an easier time of things than the living,” Dumbledore said.

Hermione took one last look at Snape and Dumbledore, and the memory ended.

Draco emerged from the Pensieve, and Hermione was sitting cross legged on the bed.

“So you see,” she began, going into lecture mode, “he was entirely ready to die. You should never feel guilty about what you did. There were no other losses that night, Draco.”

“I don’t want to talk about that right now. Can we just sleep on it? It’s well after midnight, and I’m knackered.”

Hermione felt a little disappointed, but she decided to give him time to think on it. “Of course. Are you staying with me?” She asked.

Draco’s eyes darkened a bit. “I’d be happy to stay with you, Granger. It’s literally been years since I’ve woken up next to you.”

“If you’re going to turn this sexual, I’ll banish you to the couch, Malfoy,” she said teasingly.

_ Gods, it almost feels sexy when we use last names. Four years ago, I was dying for him to use my first name. Now this feels like a game. A very sexy, very fun game. _

Hermione climbed under the covers and saw a look of annoyance pass over Draco’s face.

  
“What?” 

“I was hoping to be able to at least feel your skin, even if we weren’t naked,” he pouted.

Hermione laughed and her hands disappeared under the blankets. She removed her sweatpants and then transfigured her t-shirt into a skimpy tank top.

“Is this better? Knickers and a tank top?”

Draco nodded and started to take off his shirt. Hermione’s eyes fixated on the buttons, watching as inch by inch his skin was revealed. She saw more scars and a little more hair than she had the last time they were together. When he fully opened the shirt and took it off, she whimpered a little.

“I look a little different now, yeah?” He asked, smirking at her while reaching for his belt.

“Well that’s bloody obvious to anyone with eyes, Malfoy!” Hermione screeched.

_ I might actually go into heat from just looking at him. He is perfection.  _

“It’s okay, Granger,” he purred. “Pretty soon, all of this will be  _ yours  _ for the taking.”

Hermione covered her face with her hands. She heard him unzip his trousers and peeked through her fingers, trying to hide her obvious lusty perusal of his body. Before he pulled them off, he turned around so he wasn’t facing her. She got a look at his arse in his shorts, but that was about it.

“I know you’re looking, Hermione. Just say the word and I’ll take it all off,” he continued teasing her.

Hermione kept her eyes covered with one hand and threw a pillow at him with the other. 

“You are such a git! I still look the same as ever and you’ve somehow turned into sculpted perfection!” She retorted.

Draco leapt onto the bed and got under the covers beside her. He pulled her down so he was spooning her, one arm under her neck and one draped over her waist. She heard him let out a contented sigh.

“You don’t look the same as ever. Just from what I’ve seen so far, your boobs are bigger and your hips have widened and your arse looks amazing. You’re perfect. I can’t wait until I can—”

“NO!” Hermione squeaked. “No more descriptions of what you want to do! I’m already wrapped up in your scent and trying not to breathe in too deeply.”

“Fine. You’re no fun,” he laughed. 

Hermione felt his lips graze her neck and he paused.

“If I kiss you or lick you here, will you…?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. You can try… if my scent gets stronger, stop,” Hermione whispered, desperate to feel his mouth on her anywhere.

Draco placed a gentle, close-mouthed kiss to her scent gland. When he was younger, he had noticed this section of skin had always tasted better to him, and now he knew why. He felt her shiver. Hoping he didn’t regret it later, he opened his mouth and sucked a little, running his tongue along it. When Hermione let out a moan, he stopped immediately.

“Sorry, love, I just had to taste you there. I had to see if it was the same.”

Hermione wriggled until she was as close to him as possible. “And?”

He held her as tightly as he could. “It’s even better than I remembered. Good night, Hermione.”

* * *

Draco woke up to an owl pecking at the window. He was in an unfamiliar room, but he knew where he was as soon as he took a deep breath. Sweet, sweet strawberries… and a mouthful of curly brown hair. He smiled broadly — for once, waking up was better than living in his dreams. Hermione was back in his arms.

He waved his hand and the window opened. An owl from the Ministry flew over and perched on the headboard. He extricated his arm and sat up as Hermione stirred next to him. He untied the letter from the owl’s leg, and saw it was for him. 

 

_ Dear Mr. Malfoy, _

_ Your services are needed in Ashburton. Please come to my office at the Ministry as soon as possible for a quick meeting. There is a potentially cursed armoire and numerous other items in the house of a recently deceased warlock. _

_ Regards, _

_ Kingsley Shacklebolt _

_ Minister of Magic _

 

“Fuck,” Draco hissed.

Hermione turned over and looked up at him, desire in her eyes. “What’s going on? Who owled you?”

“Shacklebolt. I have to head out on a case as soon as possible. A warlock died in Ashburton and his house is full of potentially cursed shite,” Draco replied.

“Ugh, okay. I guess our… reunion… will just have to wait a bit longer,” she groaned.

**Work takes priority over sex. Work takes priority over sex. You don’t want to rush through your first time, anyway. Plus, your dick is going to get stuck inside of her when you come this time…**

Draco leaned down and kissed her softly. “I’m sorry, love, but I have to run. Make sure you go and see Theo if you think Weasley was serious about the house. He has an office in Diagon Alley. Can we plan on reuniting properly on my birthday? That’s what I want for my present.”

Hermione blushed and nodded. “I’ll add it into my plans for the day. I can’t wait.”

He kissed her once more and rushed off.

* * *

 

After Draco left, Hermione took a suppressant potion and a Calming Draught. Waking up surrounded by Draco’s scent had been a little overwhelming after their near-shag the previous night. She went through her normal morning routine then, and tried to focus on making a plan for the day.

Hermione headed to the Ministry to see if she could find Ron for a civilized conversation, running into Harry in the Atrium.

“Hermione! What are you doing here?” He asked while giving her a hug.

“Well, I was hoping to talk to Ron. I need to clear some things up with him.”

Harry looked uncomfortable. He took a deep breath and said, “He doesn’t want to see you right now. He told us he’s going to fight to keep the house because you went behind his back and cheated with Malfoy when you said you wouldn’t.”

Hermione felt rage roll through her. “He’s going to do this over a couple of kisses? He is the one who suggested I have Draco help me through my heats when all of this started!” She responded in a hiss.

“Listen, I didn’t say it made sense. Ginny and I told him he was being unfair about the whole situation. Please don’t hex the messenger,” Harry pleaded.

Hermione felt angry tears in her eyes. “Harry, you know as well as I do that I paid for that house. I never meant for any of this to happen, but I won’t apologize for it. I made a mistake when I married Ron without thinking it through and finding out what it would be like for me during heats.”

“Let’s go to my office so no one overhears this, Hermione. You don’t want your status splashed all over the Prophet,” Harry suggested. 

At the mention of the Prophet, Hermione thought of Rita Skeeter once again. This did not improve her mood. She begrudgingly followed Harry to the Auror offices. 

“Hermione, you have nothing to apologize for. Arthur and Charlie both warned him that this would probably happen, and Ron didn’t even tell them you’d been with an Alpha before.”

Hermione’s anger spiked again. “Are you fucking kidding me?  _ Charlie  _ explained it to him and he didn’t listen?! So he’s basically known for years and just… Why didn’t anyone talk to  _ me _ about any of it?! Why didn’t  _ you _ talk to me about it, Harry?”

“Hermione, I generally rely on you to know  _ everything.  _ I thought you would have researched as fully as possible before you decided to marry Ron—“

“Harry James Potter! Now you sound exactly like Ron!” Hermione scolded.

“I’m so sorry! I just… I guess I assumed that one of the Weasleys, or Ron himself, would have spoken to you about it. I didn’t feel it was my place to interfere, Hermione,” Harry apologised. 

Hermione found herself incredibly angry with all of the Weasleys. They had become her surrogate family, and at least Arthur and Charlie had advised Ron not to marry her. However, no one had said anything to her. They spoke to Ron, giving him all the power. They had taken the choice out of her hands entirely — especially Ron. He had told her to stop researching, but he had received information from his own family that he hadn’t shared with her.

Hermione slumped into one of Harry’s chairs and put her head in her hands. The more information she discovered, the more she felt like Ron had been lying to her for years. She felt like she had essentially been tricked into marrying him. Even if that wasn’t actually the intention, it was all she could think about while she was drowning in her anger. She knew they loved each other, but getting this information years later felt like a betrayal.

“I’m going to have to go and see Theo Nott like Draco suggested. I won’t let him just keep my house, Harry. I don’t want to live at Malfoy Manor. I’m sure you can understand why,” Hermione said quietly. “I was hoping Ron wouldn’t make this so difficult.”

Harry looked at her sympathetically. “I know. I think he just needs time to accept that things are really over. Maybe if you get a solicitor involved, it will give him a reality check.”

Hermione took deep breaths and tried to focus on what she needed to accomplish before Draco’s birthday. “Harry, do you know what I have to do to keep him from the house until this is all settled? I don’t want him just barging in whenever he feels like it until he’s ready to be reasonable.”

“Can you go and speak to Molly while he’s at work on Monday? Ginny and I are on board already. I’m sure between us and the rest of the Weasleys we should be able to keep Ron away.”

Hermione thought about it for a moment and then agreed, though she had mixed feelings about it. She mustered up the last of her resolve and asked, “Harry, should I wait to file for divorce? Or do you think I should just do it now?”

Harry ran his fingers through his already untidy hair. “Give him a few days, Hermione. Have Theo draft something up and start the paperwork, but give Ron until the end of next week. Why’d you come rushing down here on a Friday anyway?”

“Draco got an owl from Kingsley and I just figured it was a workday,” she replied.

“Get out of here. Go brew something and keep your mind busy,” Harry commanded. “It’s obvious to anyone who knows you that you’re distracted and distressed.”

Hermione hugged Harry goodbye. She entered the lift and nearly crashed into Cormac McLaggen. 

“Hermione Granger! Or wait, it’s Weasley now, yeah?”

“Hello, Cormac. And yes, I’m married to Ron. How are you?” She asked, being as polite as possible.

“I’m well! Still living the bachelor lifestyle, of course! Not everyone can be as lucky as Weasley and find a brilliant, sexy little thing like you,” Cormac responded, flashing his most winning smile.

Hermione felt her cheeks heat and she let out a laugh. “I see you’re just as charming as ever.”

Cormac pressed a hand to her face, trying to display some sort familiarity they’d never had. She looked up at him and noticed he was scenting, breathing her in deeply. 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck! I go literally years with no one noticing, and this is really going to happen now? With this git? My suppressants mustn’t have worked as well as usual because of last night…  _

“Well, well,” he purred, “I guess I’ve figured out the real reason I’ve always wanted to bite that pretty little neck of yours.”

“Please, Cormac, I’m married! You know nothing can happen between us,” she reasoned with him.

He let out a bellowing laugh as the doors to the lift opened. He grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear. “I can smell another Alpha on you, and literally no trace of your husband. But you’re still unclaimed. I’ll take my chance soon, little one. I can take such good care of you.”

All she could smell was his scent, which reminded her a bit of the Forbidden Forest. It was earthy and overpowering. It didn’t calm her like Draco’s minty winter scent did. It further proved that no other Alpha would do; she had to have Draco.

Cormac nipped her earlobe and released her. Hermione rushed out of the Ministry and Disapparated as fast as she could. When she arrived home, she set the wards to only allow Draco, Harry, and Ginny through. She’d had enough of obstinate Gryffindor men for one day.


	37. Dream of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX

**1 June 2002**

On Saturday morning, Hermione made her way to Diagon Alley to speak to Theo Nott. Draco had assured her he would be in the office for a few hours. She felt uneasy after her interactions with Cormac the previous day, but she refused to hide herself away. She knocked on the door of the law office, which was opened by Theo himself. He was wearing a black suit and crisp white dress shirt with a dark red tie.

_Merlin, these pureblood Slytherin boys have surely taken to post-war life. No more dress robes or ridiculous walking sticks._

“Hermione Granger-Weasley? I can’t imagine you’ve been arrested and are in need of legal help!” He joked, his voice jovial.

Hermione held out her hand to shake, and Theo grasped it lightly. “No, I haven’t been arrested. I mean, unless Gringotts has decided to press charges against me years later. And please, just Hermione.”

Theo’s laugh bounced off of the walls, and he gestured for her sit in the chair across from his desk. “So, if it’s not an arrest, what can I help you with, _Hermione?”_

She smoothed her skirt over the back of her thighs and sat down. “How much do you know about my… situation with Draco?”

“I’ve reviewed his marriage contract, but other than that he’s been rather quiet about it. I know about sixth year, and I know you recently started spending some time together,” Theo responded.

Hermione took a deep breath in and then let it out. “I’m going to be filing for divorce, as well. Ronald knows Draco and I haven’t been able to fully fight the attraction, and he’s saying he will fight to keep the house I purchased with my inheritance.”

Theo stared at her, shock written all over his face. “So you and Draco have resumed your, um, sexual relationship?”

“NO!” Hermione shrieked. “I mean, no, not yet. We’ve been… close, but that’s about it. Ronald is _not_ happy, even though he was the first one to suggest that Draco help me through my heats—”

“Wait!” Theo interrupted. “He wanted you to just _use_ Draco to get through your heats?” 

Hermione hid her blazing face behind her hands. She felt a panic coming on; she couldn’t just talk to one of her former classmates about this, could she?

“Hey,” Theo said in a soothing tone, “Draco has been one of my best friends for the past few years. You can talk to me, Hermione. It’s fine. I’m not an Alpha, and I’m engaged to be married. This is all strictly business and it’s confidential.”

After a few seconds, Hermione decided she would try to talk about it. “Yes, he thought we could stay married and I could just spend time with Draco when I was in heat. I know it sounds terrible, but I think Ron was really trying to find a solution.”

“And does Weasley not understand that an Alpha/Omega partnership is more than just a ton of really hot fucking?”

Hermione felt her face growing more red by the second. “Is really hot fucking the professional term we’re going to use?”

“Ha, well, I can be a professional without using the pretty language while we’re discussing things in private!” He laughed.

Nodding, Hermione replied, “I don’t think Ron understands that there is more to it, despite having one brother who is an Alpha and another married to a part Veela.”

“My father told me that if I ever met an Omega, I needed to stay the hell away from her because an Alpha would swoop in and that would be that. He’s a pureblood! He must have gotten the same lecture I did!” Theo ranted.

“To be fair, I never told anyone how serious the connection between Draco and me actually was,” Hermione replied.

Theo snickered. “I am honestly still shocked that is even a factual sentence.”

“I thought this was business, Mr. Nott?” Hermione snipped in her most know-it-all tone.

“Oh, it is, Hermione. I’m just trying to understand why Weasley tried to keep you in the first place. Did he know about the whole Omega thing when he married you?”

“Yes, he did, and apparently his whole damn family warned him not to. He just chose not to listen, and no one thought I, the Muggle-born with minimal knowledge about these things, should be given a choice as well!” Hermione snapped.

Theo was looking at her with sympathy now, and she wasn’t sure if that was better or worse than the amusement he had displayed earlier. She took her wand out and started twirling it between her fingers.  

“You know, Theo, I often wish I wasn’t a witch. I have wished I wasn’t an Omega both before and after _every_ heat cycle since I started to have them. So many girls from old families would kill to be an Omega, to be coveted like I would be if everyone knew. And there are millions of Muggle girls all over the world who are wishing for magic to be real…” Hermione confessed.

“Granger, if you weren’t a witch, Voldemort would have won the war. Potter may have dealt the killing blow, but you helped get him to the Final Battle. Everyone knows it, even if you downplay your role at every opportunity. I’d still be tied to my Death Eater father, and I’d likely have been forced to take the Dark Mark and marry some stupid girl who just wanted to spend my gold,” Theo stated, his voice quiet and serious.

Hermione felt tears pricking her eyes. “Theo, I haven’t had any choices in a long time. I love Harry and Ron, but ever since I became their friend first year, I haven’t really had a choice. I would never abandon Harry, and I never wanted to hurt Ron and break up the Golden Trio. I haven’t really made a choice for myself in nearly ten years without considering how it would affect them,” she explained.

Theo reached out and grabbed her hand. “Well, love, I think you’re starting to make choices for yourself. You’re getting a divorce. You’re going to fight for your house. You’re keeping your business.”

“But the Omega thing… it makes me feel like there is only one choice, and that choice is Draco. I love him, Theo. I haven’t been with him in five years, and I can still feel it. Is that really me, or is it the Omega choosing an Alpha?” She mused.

“Did you choose Draco back in sixth year?” He questioned.

Hermione thought about it. “I’m not sure. It started out as a typical verbal sparring match between us, and then it just escalated.”

“Who initiated the conversation?” 

“I did,” Hermione admitted.

“And who was the first to enter the Room of Requirement?”

“I was,” she replied. 

“And who initiated the snogging that night?”

“I did,” Hermione answered, finally understanding what Theo was trying to do. 

“And who initiated the second go?”

“Okay, I get it, Theo! I chose Draco years ago!” Hermione yelled.

He just smirked at her, and she idly wondered if someone taught all Slytherins how and when to smirk with maximum effect. 

“I knew we’d get there eventually! You make choices all the time, Hermione. You may have let Ron take the reins after the war, but maybe that’s what you needed at the time — easy and familiar. Can you imagine how fucked up things would have been for you and Draco with Lucius around?” Theo quavered, visibly shuddering.

Hermione laughed. “What are you talking about, Theo? I’m sure Lucius would have been delighted to help me pick out wedding flowers and china patterns!”

They both laughed heartily at that thought. After a minute, Theo focused on her again. “Okay, Okay! I want you to detail your interactions with both Ron and Draco since the Victory Ball. We’ll start putting together a case, though I sincerely hope Weasley will back down before this goes to court.”

Hermione and Theo spent the entire morning going over everything that had happened in the last month, and by the end of it, she was emotionally exhausted. 

“Ugh, I need a drink!” She groaned.

“Yeah, that was rather a lot. Though I do have to say, I’m quite sad for you and Draco. If Padma hadn’t walked in, I’m sure you’d already be getting some regularly and you’d both feel a lot better,” Theo quipped.

Hermione groaned again. “Don’t let me think about sex, Theo. I just saw him basically naked for the first time yesterday and I’m already struggling.”

He grinned at her. “Yes, he certainly looks a bit different now that he’s eating and sleeping again. He was looking like a wraith when you two were shagging.”

“I’m leaving. I can’t talk about shagging. You’ll have to find someone else to gossip with,” she announced, picking up her wand and her purse.

“I’ll draft something to send to Weasley and the Ministry paperwork in case you haven’t heard from him by Friday.”

“Thanks, Theo. I’ll be able to drop it off when I go to pick up Draco for our birthday date,” she observed.

“Have fun, love! I’ll see you Wednesday!”

“Don’t you know it’s bad form to flirt with your best mate’s girl?!” She called over her shoulder as she walked out. 

Hermione decided she really liked Theo Nott. She wondered how many of the other Slytherins she would end up meeting and getting along with.

* * *

 

Draco had never seen so many potentially cursed items in a small house. Sure, hundreds had been taken from the Manor, but his childhood home had _wings_ with _at least_ five bedrooms and multiple bathrooms and sitting rooms in each section. They’d already dealt with the armoire and packed up several bloodthirsty pieces of antique china. However, there was a door that was sealed shut, and no one could figure out how to open it. The upside to being this busy was that Draco hadn’t really had time to think about the little witch he’d been wrapped around yesterday morning. This meant his sex drive was currently a non-issue.

Bill Weasley had been called in to help, and Draco was nervously awaiting his arrival. He assumed the whole Weasley clan now knew of Hermione’s decision, which could lead to a potentially awkward situation. He’d already worked with Bill on several occasions and they’d always gotten on well enough, likely because Bill was finished with Hogwarts when Draco and the Golden Trio had started attending. He was never caught up in the animosity.

Bill popped into existence at the gate and Draco let him in, extending a hand to shake.

“Weasley. How are you?” 

“Well, I’m a whole lot better than my youngest brother, that’s for sure,” Bill replied, not holding anything back, although his handshake was as friendly as usual.

“Listen, I don’t really want to get into this right now unless it’s going to affect how we work together,” Draco began, “but I will tell you that Hermione and I were together for most of sixth year. We formed a bond and I won’t apologize for it. I haven’t seen her without your brother attached to her arm since the end of the war until that night at the Victory Ball—”

Bill held up his hand. “Listen, Malfoy, we all knew something like this would happen eventually. Ron is just particularly sour because it was you. I know you lot didn’t really get along at school for obvious reasons. Hermione is always going to be a part of our family, so I just want to warn you now, do _not_ hurt her. She’s been through enough.” 

“You could’ve led with that, rather than making it seem like you were pissed about Ron,” Draco complained.

Bill laughed and patted him on the back. “Malfoy, seriously, I am a bit pissed, but I also understand what happened between you. Don’t forget, my wife is part Veela. We have a bond, as well.”

Draco felt some relief wash over him; he knew Hermione would always be close with the Weasleys, and he didn’t want to feel awkward around all of them. He and Bill walked towards the house, and Draco began filling him in on the details of the case, especially the mysterious door. It was easy enough to get lost in the details — Bill was brilliant. Draco often thought the eldest Weasley had received more than his fair share of the brains, though the twins had obviously been just as brilliant in their own way.

A few hours later, Draco was heading back to the Manor for the night. When he got there, he penned a quick letter to Hermione.

 

_Hermione,_

_I hope you’ve been feeling okay the past couple of days. I know that I’ve been missing you. Isn’t that strange? I don’t see you more than in passing for years, and now I’m missing you more than ever after just two days apart. I’ve been a bit worried about you. I received a note from Theo, but he wasn’t all that forthcoming about your emotional state. He did tell me you’ll be picking up documents from him on Wednesday. I assume you’ll do this in the morning before our date?_

_I know I’ll be working in Ashburton for a few more days, but I did let Kingsley know I’d have to be back at the Ministry for noon on Wednesday. I’ll meet you in the Atrium. I honestly can’t wait to spend the whole day (and night) with you. I can’t wait to see what you’ve got planned._

_Until then, make sure you dream of me._

_Draco_

 

He sent it off, not expecting a reply since it was so late in the day. He got into the shower and tried to unwind. However, when he walked out of the bathroom, his owl had returned with a note tied to its leg with a red ribbon. He untied it very quickly, which ruffled the owl’s feathers, but Draco simply could not wait to see what she had said.

 

_I miss you terribly. I would tell you to come over, but that would spoil my plans for Wednesday. I want you to be desperate for me by then. I want every single one of your senses and thoughts to be focused on me. I want to breathe in your scent and drown in it. It’s been almost five years. We can survive a few more days._

_But, until then, I want you dreaming of me, too. Here is what I plan to be thinking about…_

_Remember how we snuck out to the lake for your birthday that year? I think that might be my favorite memory since I managed to screw up Valentine's Day. I was so excited to surprise you. I remember your scent circling me under the cloak (Merlin, Harry would die if he knew how many times we used his cloak that year!) and just growing more and more aroused as we crossed the grounds. I know things were terrible for you by that point, but I’d like to think I was able to take your mind off of it for a little bit…_

_Anyway, I remember how I made myself slow down. I wanted to just climb on top of you and ride you, but I managed to resist that temptation. I remember how you leaned down and I kissed you so slowly it almost hurt. I remember taking my time with each shirt button and tooth of your zipper. I remember sinking to my knees and kissing and sucking every inch of skin I could get my mouth on before I finally set to work on your cock. I can still feel your hands gripping my hair and the way my throat contracted around you when I really think about it. That tiny bit of pain made everything feel just a bit more real to me._

_I had you standing in front of me, completely naked, while I was on my knees, completely dressed. I loved feeling like the pleasure was all for you, and not for me in that moment. Don’t get me wrong, by the time I made you come, I was a total mess and ready to beg you for anything, and my knickers were absolutely drenched… but I liked making you the center of my universe for those few minutes. You always managed to make me feel that way, so I wanted to return the favor._

_Get ready for more of that on Wednesday. I will make you crazy before I let you fuck me again. I will savour every inch of you before I let you touch every part of me._

_Sleep well, my love. I’ll see you on Wednesday._

_HG xx_

_P.S.- Cast a_ Finite Incantatem _on the red ribbon…_

 

Draco was already mad with lust, and she wasn’t even in the same room with him. He picked up the red satin ribbon he had hastily discarded to get to her note, grabbing his wand and murmuring the incantation. After a few seconds, he was holding a pair of red satin knickers in his hand and he could smell her on them without even holding them close to his face.

“Bloody hell, Granger,” he groaned, and he retreated to the shower again — this time, he would imagine that night Hermione had mentioned and pretend he could feel her mouth around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Just as a heads up, I'll only be updating on Saturday next week. The following week, I have a chapter that ended up >9,000 words, which I'm thinking I'll split into either two or three pieces for posting. I'll let you know the plan next week! 
> 
> I've got a bunch of things to catch up on, and I need to read over both of my fest pieces, which are due September 1. They're complete, but I haven't given them any attention since I finished them. 
> 
> I posted a preview of my fairytale on Tumblr a couple of hours ago, along with the beautiful aesthetic LadyKenz347 made for it .


	38. Emotions and Excitement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX

**3 June 2002**

It had been four days since Hermione had left him in the bedroom at Grimmauld Place. The fourth day was apparently the breaking point for Ron Weasley. He finally got out of bed and forced himself to go to the Burrow. He was sure Harry and Ginny had already told the family what had happened, but he felt like he had to give his side of the story. He knew Harry was siding with Hermione, and he figured Ginny’s vote went with Harry. However, it was possible that his sister and brother-in-law didn’t tell everyone that Hermione had snogged the living daylights out of Malfoy.

His mother was in the living room, knitting and listening to Celestina Warbeck. When she saw him, she leapt off the couch and threw her arms around him.

“Ronald! You look awful! Harry and Ginny told me about Hermione. I’m so sorry that it’s finally happened,” Molly fussed.

Ron looked down at her and said, “Did they also mention Hermione’s been snogging that fucking ferret? And that she’s just going to run off and be with him now?”

Molly froze, and then her face morphed into a mask of anger. “Language, Ronald! You may be over twenty, but I am still your mother! You will not use words like that in my house!” She scolded. “And yes, Harry told me that Hermione and _Draco_ are together and had some minor indiscretions. You _knew_ this was going to happen, Ronald. I don’t understand why you’re acting so surprised now.”

“I didn’t think she would actually let things progress physically that fast,” Ron admitted. “I know about the Alpha/Omega thing, but she was supposed to love me, Mum.”

Molly let out a sigh and gestured for Ron to sit down. He could see she was carefully considering her words. “She _does_ love you, Ronald, but this is so much bigger than that. From the beginning of all of this, you've been pushing her away. Think about what you’ve been saying to Hermione, and think about what you’ve said to all of us. You are the one who told her to start seeing Draco. Surely you understood the risks?”

“I thought I did, but I guess I was wrong. I thought I was ready to lose her, but I guess I wasn’t. I was just waiting for her to realize that he’s _Malfoy_. Even if she was with him as a teenager, he’s still the same git who was a Death Eater and let other Death Eaters into the castle. He’s the reason Bill was mauled by Greyback, for Godric’s sake!” Ron ranted.

Molly placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. “Do you think you would have been any better if you had been raised by Lucius Malfoy, Ronald? You spent months behaving like a jealous, spoiled child when you were younger. Remember when Harry was entered into the Triwizard Tournament? Or when you thought Hermione’s cat ate Scabbers? I reckon you would have behaved worse than Draco Malfoy did!”

Ron groaned and leaned forward, resting his face in his hands. “Why do you have to bring things like that up, Mum?”

“Because you are the one who’s being a git, Ronald! You want to judge Draco Malfoy by his actions as a teenager, but you don’t want to be judged by yours. That’s a double standard, and I will not tolerate it. I did not raise you to be a hypocrite!”

“You’re supposed to be on my side about this, Mum! You are _my_ mother! You’re supposed to hate Malfoy for stealing my wife, and you’re supposed to be furious with Hermione for being a slag!” Ron whined.

“How. Dare. You! Hermione is not a slag, Ronald! If I ever hear you refer to a woman as a slag again, I will hex your tongue right off! That’s disgusting language!” 

Ron tried to interrupt her, but she silenced him with a look. “You will listen to me now, Ronald! You came here to talk, and I’m sorry that you’re not getting the sympathy you were looking for, but I want to hold this family together. That means I want to keep Hermione here, as well. I will not make her feel like she has no one left after this divorce! We have been her family since the war ended, and I refuse to change that.”

“But Mum, what will we do? Invite Draco and Narcissa Malfoy to Christmas dinner?” Ron snapped. “Yeah, I can really see them coming to the Burrow and acting as if nothing has ever happened between our families!”

Molly huffed. “Honestly, are you twenty-two or are you five, Ronald? The Burrow is my home, and I’ll invite whom I please to my Christmas festivities!”

“He stole my wife! He took Hermione away from me! I married her quickly so she would be _mine!_ I knew she’d been with an Alpha, and I didn’t want to lose her!”

“Your father and Charlie both warned you about Alphas, and — you’ve just said it yourself — you _knew_ she had already been with one. Furthermore, you encouraged her to get close to him again. There is a natural order to things, and what happened between her and Draco was just that — natural. I’m honestly shocked they had enough self-control to keep it to… to snogging!” Molly retorted.

Ron threw his head back in frustration, hitting it against the back of the sofa. He hadn’t expected his mother, normally a constant source of comfort, to be this furious with him. He knew he had handled things with Hermione badly as of late, but he couldn’t help it. When his wife had told him she had been with an Alpha, he never could have predicted it had been Draco Malfoy. He prayed that Harry and Ginny had not mentioned the drama about the house, if they had overheard.

Molly’s rage had mainly burned out — Ron could tell — and she sat beside him on the couch, draping an arm over his shoulders. He accepted the comfort he had been seeking, leaning into her. She whispered words of encouragement. “Ronald, you will find someone who is better suited to you. You need to let Hermione go and preserve the friendship you once had. It’s better to have her in your life in some capacity, right?”

Ron shook his head. “I can’t watch her be in love with him. I can’t stand the thought of her loving him more than she ever loved me. I know that she does, but I just don’t want to see it.”

Molly sighed. “I don’t know what else to say, Ron. When it comes to Alphas and Omegas, nothing else compares. They’re likely going to be joined at the hip and sickeningly sweet together. Draco is going to shower her with affection, and she’s likely going to soak it up and return it. Think about Bill and Fleur — it’s the closest comparison I can draw for you.”

There was a hurricane brewing inside of him. He felt grief for the loss of his relationship, anger at both Malfoy and Hermione, relief that Hermione had finally admitted she needed to be with Malfoy, hurt that his family was fully supportive of the relationship ending… The list was endless. He thought back to fifth year when Hermione had told him he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Clearly, that was no longer the case. He suddenly understood Cho Chang a lot better than he previously had. It _was_ possible to feel that many things at once, but your heart had to literally be in pieces on the floor.

Ron felt his whole body start to quake, and he let the feelings overtake him completely. His mother held him like he was five years old again. While it was mortifying, it was exactly what he needed in that moment. He needed to fall to pieces so he could start rebuilding himself — without his wife.

 

* * *

 

Hermione hadn’t received a response to the owl she’d sent Draco two nights ago, and she was starting to feel a little anxious. Maybe sending her wet knickers to him via owl was a bit too much. She was sure proper pureblood witches didn’t do filthy things like that; she had felt like an absolute tart after she’d already sent the letter. However, she remained hopeful that Draco would just be working himself into a frenzy over her sexy gesture. 

After a few glasses of wine, she decided to initiate contact with him again. The alcohol helped to boost her confidence and she felt ready to write to him.

 

_Did I scare you away with my last letter? Or are you just thinking about all the things we can do on Wednesday? I’ve been driving myself absolutely crazy — my vibrator has never seen this much action when I’m not in heat. In fact, I almost feel like I am in heat, though I know that I’m not. I don’t think I’ll be able to take you any of the places that I wanted to on Wednesday. I think we’re going to be locking ourselves away somewhere for the day and night. I hope you’re okay with that…_

_I’ll be stopping by Theo’s office around 10am and then heading to the Ministry to file the necessary paperwork. For your birthday, you will be receiving a newly single Omega witch, ready for the taking._

_See you then, love._

_HG xx_

 

Hermione tied the note to Solstice’s leg and sent it off, hoping that Draco wouldn’t think she was coming on too strong. She loved feeling desired, especially by him, so she was hoping he felt the same in regards to her. A little over an hour later, Solstice returned with a neatly-wrapped package and a note stuck to the wrapping. She tore into it, eager to see what Draco had to say. 

 

_You naughty little lioness! I have been hard nearly nonstop since I received those knickers and your note. Now I have new words to focus on, so I’m sure my situation will not be improved. I will definitely be happy to stay in with you, anywhere you’d like. We can go to one of my properties, stay at your house, or go to a hotel. I really don’t care as long as you’re there and I can finally taste every inch of you again._

_Don’t plan on being single for long, witch. I plan on claiming you properly during your next heat. Until then, I think covering you in my scent will have to do. That can be accomplished in a few ways… I think I’ll try all of them on Wednesday._

_I miss you, and I can’t wait for my birthday. I feel like it’s been years since I said that. I was always a spoiled brat and loved my birthday… up until I was about sixteen. Now I’m so excited for it, I’m counting down the minutes._

_I hope you like what I’ve enclosed for you. It’s not underwear, but I think you’ll enjoy it anyway._

_Draco_

 

Smiling at his words, Hermione started to open the package. Inside, she found a Slytherin Quidditch t-shirt, much like Harry’s Gryffindor one she had been wearing a few nights ago. She held the shirt to her face and she could smell his scent. It made her want him even more than she already did. She pulled her blouse and bra off and slid into the soft shirt. It was obvious it was well-worn, and Hermione was so happy to have it. She knew Harry, Ron, and Ginny would all make fun of her if they ever saw it, but she didn’t care. This was something she would have been thrilled to wear during sixth year if they could have been open about their relationship. It was nearly long enough on her tiny frame to be considered a dress.

Feeling content, Hermione slipped off her skirt and knickers. She crawled into bed and inhaled Draco’s scent from the t-shirt. She imagined him running his hands up under the t-shirt, caressing every bit of skin he could get his hands on. From there, fantasy Malfoy turned her over and pulled her up onto all fours, wanting to see his name across her shoulders. He held her in place with one arm while the fingers of his opposite hand plunged into her from behind. He would stroke in and out of her with his long fingers, building her orgasm up brick by brick. She would move with his hand, greedy for what was to come… literally. 

Hermione felt her whole body heating, both in the fantasy and reality, desperate for release. Draco’s scent on the shirt was making her more excitable, more sensitive to the lightest touch, even when it was her own hands. She ran her palms over her nipples, teasing them gently with some light strokes. As they hardened, she started to tweak them gently between her thumbs and other fingers, rolling and gently tugging. She was alone in the house, so she let out a moan. Every touch felt like it was reverberating to her clit.

Fantasy Draco’s tongue started to lick at her slit, desperately lapping up the nectar that was slowly pouring from her body. Hermione reached for her nightstand and retrieved one of her larger dildos. Using magic, she stuck it in place on the bed. In her fantasy, she imagined Draco kneeling back on his haunches, his cock standing at attention on his lap. As she sank down onto the dildo in a kneeling position, she fantasized she was actually sinking down on to him. She found the proper angle, and she began riding the dildo the way she wanted to ride Draco. Her hands moved up to her breasts, and she was able to pretend they were his hands. She moved one to her clit, the way he had hundreds of times, and brought herself to a screaming climax. 

She swore she could hear Draco in her mind.

**You’re such a good girl, fantasizing about me and practicing how you’re going to ride my cock on Wednesday. Make sure you remember what you said you were going to do, little lioness. Drop to your knees and make me the center of your universe. I need that after being separated for so long. I need to know you’re mine.**

“I will, Alpha,” she panted, sliding herself off of the fake cock. “On Wednesday, you will know without a doubt that you are everything I want and everything I need. I'm yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's a bit of filler. We needed to know what happened with Ron, though.
> 
> On Wednesday, we'll talk about Astoria, and it's the start of Draco's birthday... 
> 
> Until then, there will be two fests posting to keep you all busy! Check out TheMourningMadam's Once Upon A Time (Fairytale Fest) on Monday the 2nd at 8am EST, and Sounds Like Dramione on Sunday the 1st!


	39. Divorces and Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed a change in the warnings. Please see the end note for a much longer explanation regarding this. It will make more sense after reading this chapter.
> 
> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX

**5th June 2002**

Draco woke up painfully hard again on the morning of his twenty-second birthday. He lay in bed, waiting for his erection to abate. He refused to wank again; he’d be seeing Hermione in just a few hours time, and he could wait. He could save all of his pent-up sexual energy for her. It took a bit longer than usual, but soon he was able to get up and dress for the day.

Narcissa greeted him enthusiastically at the breakfast table, and he noticed that Astoria was still absent. Draco hadn’t seen his wife in over a week, which he thought was strange. She had been on holiday in Italy, but he thought she would have returned for his birthday. Not that it mattered all that much; it was just  _ strange _ .

“Mother, do you know when Astoria will be returning?” Draco inquired.

Narcissa shook her head. “No idea. I had Tiffy following her, but she checked out of her hotel in Italy. Maybe she’s actually gone to Blaise’s house like she told me she was going to. I did think she would return before today, seeing as she is still your wife.”

“I obviously haven’t spoken to her about Hermione yet,” Draco said. “I was hoping to talk to her before today, but I suppose that’s out of the question since I’ll be meeting Hermione around lunchtime.”

Narcissa smirked. “Ah, I wondered when you’d be seeing her again. Have you been in contact this week?”

Draco nodded in affirmation, which prompted Narcissa to continue. “And how is she handling her separation from Mr. Weasley?”

“As well as can be expected. She was hoping he’d cool down and contact her before today, but as far as I know, he hasn’t. She’s meeting with Theo this morning to get the divorce paperwork started,” he replied.

“Such a shame… I had hoped their friendship would outweigh any hard feelings he would have. Now, I know I don’t have to say this, but it’s imperative you speak to Astoria before all this gets out. I’ve tried to contact Rita to keep her quiet, but she hasn’t responded to my owls, and her editor says she’s been working undercover for a couple of weeks,” Narcissa commented.

Draco felt some color rise to his cheeks. “We’re, uh, not planning on being out where we’d be recognized much today. I’m meeting her at the Ministry and then she has something planned.”

Narcissa held a hand up. “No explanations, please! We’ve already had enough awkward conversations about things with you and Ms. Granger for a lifetime.”

Draco smiled and tucked into his full English breakfast, knowing he’d need the energy later on. The anticipation was nearly killing him.

 

* * *

 

Hermione woke up and spent an obscene amount of time getting ready for the day. Her hair was curled perfectly and not frizzing, and her skin was soft and moisturized. Her fingernails and toenails were painted a deep, sparkly burgundy. She put on simple black lace lingerie, the fitted black pencil skirt Draco had loved and a sleeveless green blouse. Strappy, high heeled sandals completed the outfit, and she was pleased with her efforts.

Draco was going to lose his mind when he saw her.

The ever-present beaded bag was already packed for the night, and Hermione grabbed it on her way out the door. She had decided to forego her suppressants — she wanted Draco to be able to smell her the second they were in the same room together. He was going to leave his scent all over her later, so she wasn’t concerned with other Alphas being able to smell her.

Hermione Apparated into Diagon Alley and quickly walked to Theo’s office. When she arrived, Cho Chang was coming out. They greeted each other pleasantly, and they did the normal song and dance about needing to schedule time to catch up. Hermione supposed they might actually start spending some time together since Cho was going to be married to Theo. It wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

Theo greeted her like an old friend, hugging her and kissing her cheek, and she was a bit surprised considering she had only  _ officially _ met him on Monday. As a close friend of Draco’s, Theo would likely become a fixture in her life so Hermione figured he was thinking along the same lines. 

“Good morning, Theo. It’s nice to see you again! How are you today?”

“I’m doing well, Hermione, thank you. I’m sure you bumped into Cho on your way in?” 

“I did! She’s so looking forward to the wedding, and she said she’d love to make plans and catch up. I’m going to hold her to that once the dust settles around Draco and me,” Hermione replied.

Theo smiled at her. “That would be great. She can’t stand Astoria, so we haven’t spent nearly as much time with Draco as I would like to.”

“Theo, I’m so sorry to cut straight to business, but I need to get to the Ministry and meet Draco by noontime. Do you have those documents for me?”

He handed her a folder containing several documents. “You’ll want to owl the ones about the house to Weasley, along with a copy of the petition for divorce. For a reason, I simply put  _ irreconcilable differences _ . I didn’t think you’d want an official document filed with the Ministry stating that you’re an Omega, but if you didn’t mind, we could also put  _ designational incompatibility _ . I figured I’d leave it up to you.”

Hermione started to read over everything at her usual quick pace. She was actively looking for wording that could be an issue, but didn’t see anything at first glance. Knowing Theo was acting in her best interest, she felt comfortable filing the paperwork without delving into it in fine detail. 

“If anything gets called into question, I’ll change the reason. What do I owe you, Theo? I didn’t even discuss payment with you on Monday,” Hermione responded.

Theo laughed and shook his head. “If you and Draco get married, we’re going to be practically family. I couldn’t possible charge you, Hermione.”

“I won’t let you work for free! Please send me a bill like I’m a regular client. You can handle Draco that way if you want to, but I can assure you, I am able to afford your fees. I do run a successful business.”

Theo rolled his eyes at her. “If you insist. I will charge you for anything in regards to the potential fight for the house. The divorce filing took me five minutes.”

“Thank you, Theo. I can agree to those terms,” she said with a smile, reaching out to shake his hand.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “Just take care of Draco, Granger. He’s had a rough go of it since about fifth year. I want to see my friend happy again.”

“I’ll do my best. I want to be happy again, too. I’ve been settling for far too long.”

Hermione turned to walk out of the door, and she was suddenly struck with a brilliant realization. “Oh my Gods, Theo! I just remembered… you’ll want this for Draco and Astoria.”

She grabbed an empty vial out of her bag and then held her wand to her temple, extracting the memory of Astoria in her apothecary. She placed it in the vial and said, “That’s all you should need to get Draco out of the contract. Enjoy!”

With that said, Hermione Apparated to the Ministry to file for divorce… and meet Draco.

 

* * *

 

 

When Hermione arrived in the Ministry, she went through the usual security procedures since Harry wasn’t meeting her. She received a visitor’s pass, though the witch at security was nice enough to leave the reason for her visit off of the badge she was forced to wear. As upsetting as it was for her to be twenty-two and divorcing after about two years of marriage, Hermione couldn’t hate the excitement she felt about her plans for the day. If she was honest with herself, she was also feeling like her life was getting back on the course it should’ve been on all along.

And she had finally accepted that she and the Omega were one in the same. They weren’t split like she had originally thought — the Omega wanting Draco because he was an Alpha, and Hermione wanting Ron. Hermione Granger, who also happened to be an Omega, wanted Draco Malfoy. She had made something very simple into a complex problem for years because she didn’t want to admit that she had made the wrong choice. The brightest witch of her age simply didn’t make that kind of mistake, right?

Wrong. Being incredibly brilliant when it came to NEWTs and complex problem solving did  _ not _ mean she was at all self-aware.

Hermione was completely lost in her thoughts as she entered the lift. She checked her watch; it was nearing 11am, and she hoped there wouldn’t be a long line in the Department that handled the registry of magical marriages and births. Clutching the folder with all of her paperwork to her chest, she absentmindedly stared at the floor, imagining the look on Draco’s face when he discovered where she was taking him.

Hermione was so enthralled in her daydreams that she didn’t see Cormac McLaggen in the corner of the lift or notice the way he was sniffing the air, practically salivating over her unsuppressed scent.

After nearly an hour in the relevant office, Hermione was feeling a bit aggravated. It seemed like everyone in the Merlin-be-damned office had to look over her paperwork. She suspected it had more to do with the fact that Hermione Granger divorcing Ron Weasley was the juiciest bit of gossip in years than making sure it was correct. She was happy to see Theo had also included confidentiality paperwork in the folder, and she made each person who looked over her paperwork sign it; no one could talk to the press until the divorce was finalized.

She threw open the door in a huff and checked her watch again. 11:55am. Thank Godric she was just a short lift ride away from Draco and didn’t have to wait for an available Floo. She pushed the button for the lift, and a minute or so later the doors opened. Hermione was happy to see the lift was empty, and she stepped in, humming happily to herself. Just as the doors started to close, however, a man’s hand shot out and stopped them. Annoyed, she looked up and saw Cormac enter the confined space. 

Her blood went cold at the dark, hungry look in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Draco stood in the Atrium, waiting for Hermione, and anxiously pulled out his pocket watch. It was three minutes till noon, and he felt certain she would appear in the next two minutes. He found himself wishing he could scoop her up and snog her senseless in front of everyone, but he knew that was possessive and childish. Soon enough, he would be able to complete their bond and, when both of their divorces were final, he would marry her. After that, everyone would know she was his.

Another minute passed, and the anxious feeling he had intensified tenfold. Draco had no idea where it was coming from; he knew in his bones that Hermione was going to be here today. She wasn’t going to stand him up. She had been sending him risque notes all week, and she had sent her knickers as well. Surely she wouldn’t do that and then leave him hanging on his birthday. That wasn’t like her at all.

The anxiety morphed into full-fledged panic once the clock hit noon, and it was then that Draco realized he wasn’t feeling his own emotions, but Hermione’s.

Once that realization set in, his own panic was added to the mix, and he felt his blood start screaming. Something was wrong, _very_ wrong. His little Gryffindor lioness did not scare easily, and he hadn’t been able to feel her emotions for years. Something had changed very recently; somehow, she was managing to transmit her terror to him.

Draco’s eyes started scanning the lifts. He knew the Registry was only one level above the Atrium, likely so it was easy to get to and from. The lifts didn’t have to travel far at all to get there, but there were so damn many of them. Finally, his eyes locked on one dial that appeared to be stuck between the Atrium and the next level. 

He strode over to the lift and started flaring his nostrils, trying to catch a hint of strawberry on the air. He thought he had, but couldn’t be sure. There were too many fucking people around. However, he smelled  _ something _ very strongly — like fresh Earth, soil overturned in the greenhouse. It was a powerful scent, and Draco instantly knew it was another Alpha throwing pheromones. If that Alpha had Hermione trapped in the lift, she was in danger of dropping into subspace. At that point, whoever it was would be able to get her to do  _ anything  _ they wanted her to.

Draco’s mind instantly started coming up with potential ways to get the lift running again. The panic was rising rapidly and he briefly closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He didn’t want to destroy anything in the Ministry Atrium, but he would if he had to. He would do anything to make sure Hermione was never hurt again.

**My Omega. You’re mine. Only mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started posting this story, I had not written this part. That's why it was not tagged with non-con from the very beginning. As time went on, I didn't really think to do it, and it would've spoiled this part of the story.
> 
> I want to be very clear - it is NOT necessary for you to read Saturday's chapter if you are triggered by non-con or simply don't want to read it. It is the only non-con scene in the whole story, and I will post a summary of the relevant details at the end of the chapter on Saturday and at the beginning of next Wednesday's chapter if you want to know what happens without explicit descriptions. 
> 
> This chapter, with Cormac and Hermione, is going to be what sets up the rest of the story - I needed to make Draco go full Alpha, expose their relationship to everyone, and start the main conflict for the second half of the story. I know I'm likely going to upset some readers since I've been building up to Draco's birthday, but this needed to happen, and it just evolved that way.
> 
> Also, as far as lemons go, they're going to be delayed a bit longer for obvious reasons. I tried to balance the Alpha/Omega needs with being respectful to victims of sexual assault, so there will be a bit of a gap, but it's not too long of a wait. 
> 
> I hope you guys continue to read. Feel free to reach out to me on any platform with questions, and I'll answer them. 
> 
> \- PotionChemist


	40. Because You're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** WARNING: As previously stated, this chapter contains the one non-con scene in the story. If you are worried about being triggered, scroll to the end note and I will give a brief summary of what kind of content it contains, along with a summary of relevant information for those of you who do not want to read the chapter. It is NOT ESSENTIAL to read; just knowing it happened will be enough to get you through the rest of the story. **
> 
> There is a lot of perspective switching in here and some overlap between the two. I needed to get both sides in to fully understand the situation. I hope it's not too confusing.
> 
> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX

**5th June 2002, continued**

Cormac magically sealed the doors as soon as he entered the lift. Hermione was situated near the controls, and she frantically pushed the Atrium button. She felt the lift start moving, feeling a small bit of relief — it was a quick journey to the Atrium. But Cormac raised his wand and performed some complex movements, not uttering a sound. She felt the compartment halt, and her heart started pounding.

“Cormac,” Hermione trembled. “What are you doing? I need to get to the Atrium. I’m meeting Harry for lunch.”

She came up with the lie quickly, hoping he would back off at the mention of the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice. His eyes were still extremely dark, and she wasn’t sure if he was even registering what she was saying.

“Granger, I’ve always dreamed of finding an Omega. To think, you’ve been right under my nose for years. How have I not ever noticed this absolute delicious scent?” McLaggen inhaled deeply. “Strawberries and sex… Is that all for me, Hermione? I wonder what you’ll taste like. I’m sure it’s absolutely sinful.”

He stepped closer to her, and she reached for her wand. He promptly disarmed her, and Hermione had never felt more afraid or ashamed. Why didn’t she go for her wand when he was sealing the doors or stopping the lift? She was bloody stupid! Panic was flooding her system, and she wasn’t thinking straight. On top of that, the forest-like scent rolling off of Cormac was starting to put her into a fog.

“Hermione, I’ve wanted you since before our fifth year. You’re absolutely brilliant, such a sexy little witch. I love your sharp tongue, and I’d love to see what it feels like all over my cock,” he leered. “I know you’ve been with an Alpha. How did he not claim you? Your scent is absolutely delicious. I’m sure bursting your scent gland will make me come just from the smell alone.”

“Because he respects me, McLaggen. He won’t claim me until I ask him to,” she spat, finding her voice.

Hermione tried to dart around him, hoping to grab her wand, but he caught her tiny frame and lifted her off the ground. He pressed her against the wall with his body, and she felt his hands move to her arse.

“Alphas aren’t supposed to wait for permission. We’re here to take what your body is so willing and able to give us — slick quims, huge tits, and wide hips. Flexible legs so you can spread them wide to take our cocks,” Cormac snarled.

Hermione felt her brain fogging. She had just made peace with the fact that she and the Omega were one in the same, but now she felt they were in entirely different books again. The Omega was starting to submit to Cormac, while Hermione herself felt nothing but sheer terror and nausea. His words were absolutely disgusting, and she wanted to hex his dick to shrivel up and fall off.

“Oh, Godric, Granger,” he moaned, burying his face in her hair and nuzzling towards her neck. “Your tight skirts are even better than the shorter ones you wore at Hogwarts. I can see every fucking curve, and it drives me crazy. Don’t you know that? Don’t you know every male who sees your arse in those bloody professional skirts dreams of fucking it?”

Completely appalled, Hermione freed one of her hands and started slapping at him as hard as she could. She could feel herself slipping even further from the consciousness of Hermione Granger. Where was her fucking accidental magic when she actually needed it? Why had she waited to have sex with Draco? She could probably use Legilimency to project a cry for help if they had re-established the bond.

She decided to try anyway. What did it hurt at this point? Cormac was likely going to rape her and claim her, and she needed to focus on something to avoid going completely under his thrall.

_ Draco! Draco! I need your help! Please, oh Godric, please! Cormac McLaggen has me pinned against a wall in the lift. He could smell me and he has my wand. Please, Alpha, he’s going to try to claim me! Please, get Harry, I need help! _

Cormac grabbed her hand, wrenching it painfully, and she screamed as loud as she could, hoping that someone somewhere would hear her. Hermione continued shrieking, moving her head wildly from side to side to keep him from covering her mouth. He finally managed to clap a hand over it, and she struggled until she was able to bite down on the rough skin of his hand.

He let out a yell of shocked pain and shouted, “You’ll pay for that, you fucking bitch!”

And then he slapped her so hard she hit the ground.

 

* * *

 

Draco heard Hermione’s voice break into his mind.

_ Draco! Draco! I need your help! Please, oh Godric, please! Cormac McLaggen has me pinned against a wall in the lift. He could smell me and he has my wand. Please, Alpha, he’s going to try to claim me! Please, get Harry, I need help! _

Barely thirty seconds later, a scream somehow escaped the trapped lift. Raw panic coursed through his veins. Several other witches and wizards started looking around, trying to determine the source of the sound. He knew what Hermione’s pained, terrified screams sounded like, and that was certainly one of them.

The shrieks continued, drawing more and more attention from those who were trying to exit the Ministry at lunchtime. The security desk was beside the stopped lift, so Draco started shouting that Hermione Granger was being sexually assaulted in the lift. Half of the people in the Atrium looked at him like he had seven heads, and the other half looked horrified. No one came forward to help.

Just then, Draco heard a male shout, though he couldn’t make out the words. He knew Hermione had landed a blow of some kind. After that, there was an eerie silence, and he felt even more panic. If she had hit him, he likely hit her back. What if he was choking her? What if he was beating her and had silenced her?

“Someone find the fucking Chosen One and get his ass down here now!” Draco shouted, desperation spilling from every word. 

His first instinct was to draw his wand and start trying to make the lift move again. However, he was afraid that others would think he was trying to do something illegal or hurt someone. The stigma associated with the Malfoy name was not entirely gone yet. He’d claw his way through the doors if he had to. For now, he shouted for security to get moving, and he started pounding on the doors of the lift and screaming for Hermione.

A security wizard came over, forcing Draco to move aside, and started waving his wand at the lift. “That should cause it to start moving again! I don’t know what’s going on!”

“Isn’t it fucking obvious? He’s stopped the lift and warded it so I can’t get to her! She’s mine and I can’t even fucking protect her because I’m stuck out here!” Draco screamed, a little bit out of control.

His heart was racing, and he could feel Hermione’s panic slipping away. He didn’t know for sure, but he thought that was probably a bad thing. She was probably going under, inhaling too many Alpha pheromones in an enclosed space. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on getting into her mind.

**Hermione, love, I’m coming! Keep fighting him. Focus on my voice. Do NOT go under, Granger. That’s an order from your Alpha. Do NOT go into subspace. That’s not a place for you to be with anyone. I won’t even put you there. Focus on me, Hermione. I’m getting Potter. We’re going to get you out of there. Don’t give up. Get pissed. He has no business touching you.**

Her emotions flooded back to him, and he was sure he’d reached her. He let out a strong exhale at the sound of her voice in his head again.

_ Alpha! Alpha, please hurry! I’m fighting, I’m fighting. I’m trying so hard to be good and not go under. I don’t want anyone else. Only you. Only you, Alpha. Please, hurry! I need you. _

Hermione’s screams started again, breaking his heart and making him feel completely useless with each passing moment. He grabbed the nearest security wizard by the collar and shouted, “He has my fucking witch in there! You need to do something before she ends up raped, dead, or fucking both! Do you not fucking get it? How in the name of Salazar can you not manage to make these lifts work? Aren’t you here every fucking day?!”

The security wizard had summoned several others over, and they were all trying to get the lift to move. Finally it did, allowing them all to breathe a collective sigh of relief. Draco thought they were in the clear. However, when the lift came to a halt on the Atrium floor, the outer doors came apart, but the doors attached to the actual lift would not open. They were magically sealed, and they were glowing. Hermione was screaming and pounding on the doors from her side, and then suddenly the noise stopped.

Fuck.

 

* * *

 

As fast as Hermione had fallen to the ground, Cormac had grabbed her by the hair and picked her back up. She was pinned against the wall once again, her small body no match for his. Hermione tried to focus on dropping her Occlumency shields altogether, something that was not easy for her, but she did it. Instantly relieved, she heard Draco’s strong voice ordering her not to go under, and that was that. She focused on squirming and trying to get away from Cormac, finding herself wishing she was built like Millicent Bulstrode instead of a tiny pixie of a person.

“The more you squirm, Hermione, the harder I’m getting. I don’t think my cock has ever been this hard and huge. Keep fighting, love. It’s making your scent even more delicious.” Cormac licked the bead of sweat that was rolling down her neck, and she shuddered. “Oh, I felt that. You’re just as heated up as I am by this. That shiver was fucking hot. I’m going to make you do it again.”

Hermione could hear Draco screaming for her and pounding on the doors. It made her want to run to him, and a small burst of accidental magic tried to force Cormac away from her, but he fisted one large hand in her blouse. It tore open, and she fell to the floor. Hermione kicked at him and scurried to her feet, screaming as loud as she could again.

“Oh, you little bitch!” He yelled. “Why won’t you fucking go under already? Do I need to suck on your scent gland or on your hot little cunt?”

Hermione watched in horror as he stood to his full height and started undoing his robes. When his torso was exposed, she felt her body start heating against her will and she stopped screaming. Luckily, he opened his mouth and spoke when he noticed her stare.

“There you are, you little Omega slag. I see you salivating over my chest and abs. Why don’t you get on your knees for me? I’ll fuck your throat first.”

At his vulgar words, Hermione’s head snapped up and she glared at him. “Do you realize who you’re dealing with, McLaggen? Do you honestly think I’m anything like a normal Omega? I fucking hate being an Omega! I’ll fight this every step of the way, just like I fought bloody Death Eaters and Voldemort at the age of eighteen!”

Her voice was displaying more repulsion and resistance to McLaggen than she actually felt. She was really trying her hardest to fight against his advances and not go into subspace. Suddenly, she felt the lift move, and a feeling of relief washed over her. They had found a way to get her out! She was going to be fine. Cormac wasn’t going to be able to touch her. She started pounding on the doors and screaming for help. 

When the lift came to a stop, she heard a set of doors slide open, but the door she was hitting remained closed. When she turned her head, her captor smirked at her. She let her guard down for just a second, thinking the whole ordeal was over and she’d be safe. A second was all it took for him to grab her, spin her around, and have her pressed against the wall again. His hips were firmly against her stomach, and he had managed to capture both of her wrists in one of his large hands. He pinned them to the wall above her head, much like Draco had done in sixth year when he had overheard Cormac asking her out.

“I’ve got you now, Granger. Why don’t you squirm that delectable little body against my cock? I’ll enjoy the friction of it. Please, try to get away right now.”

Hermione focused on holding perfectly still to protect her neck. Even if he managed to rape her, she figured she would recover. However, if he bit her and claimed her, she felt like she would want to die. She would not shag this monster for the rest of her life. 

Cormac licked his lips and then crashed them into hers. She felt his teeth dig into her bottom lip, forcing a gasp from her so she opened her mouth. His tongue took the opening as an invitation and thrusted in as deep as possible. His erection was grinding into her stomach and his tongue tasted like burnt coffee. Hermione was thoroughly nauseated, but her body was becoming more and more pliant. It wanted to surrender to him. Her cunt was aching to be filled; it had been since she woke up that morning, and the excess Alpha pheromones were exacerbating the problem.

However, the lioness in her fought back. She used the only weapon she currently possessed — her teeth. She bit down on his tongue hard enough to make him bleed, and he pushed away from her.

Hermione spit his blood onto the floor, hoping to lose the taste of it. She started screaming again. He was holding his hand to his mouth and looking absolutely furious. He snarled an  _ Incarcerous _ and her hands were tied to a bar on the ceiling of the lift. She found herself suspended in mid-air, her shoulders straining. After that, a  _ Silencio  _ and her voice was suddenly gone.

“You’re going to regret biting my tongue, whore. I told you when I saw you last I would have my turn with you since you reeked of Alpha, and I know your loser of a husband isn’t one. So who have you been spreading these sexy little thighs for, Granger? Whose knot is being jammed up your twat? Is there more than one of them? If I claim you, I’m sure Zacharias and Anthony would like to have a go,” Cormac taunted, watching her struggle against the bonds.

Apparently, he wanted her to answer him, so he lifted the Silencing Charm. Hermione glared at him, keeping her eyes on his face so her body would not lust after his. “You’re absolutely disgusting, Cormac! I have not fucked any Alphas since I was still at Hogwarts!”

He froze, likely considering how to respond to that. After a moment, he decided on continuing to try to scare her into submission. “Though maybe, if your pussy is as good as it’s supposed to be, I’ll just keep it for myself. I’ll fuck all your holes at least twice a day. I wonder what it would be like to knot in a virgin arse. I bet you’d love it, filthy little Omega slag.”

Hermione watched him step forward. He tore her blouse open the rest of the way and just stood in front of her, eyes on her breasts, his gaze filled with lust. She felt violated just by the way he was looking at her. Finally, he spoke, and it was like a totally different person was in the lift with her. “I’m so sorry, Omega. You’re so perfect. So fucking perfect. I’m going to take such good care of you. I’m going to make you come so hard. You’ll forgive me when I’m done. I want you to be mine.”

Hermione felt the fog start to overtake her again. He had just said everything an Omega yearns to hear all at once. In combination with the pheromones, it had her soaking her knickers even more. He closed the distance between them and his mouth found the swell of her breast, starting to lick and suck on her skin. She hated herself in that moment; her body was screaming at her to wrap her legs around him and let him have his way. His mouth felt  _ so good _ when she’d been horny for hours on end. Days on end really, since her toys paled in comparison to a real man. 

One of Cormac’s hands started groping the breast his mouth wasn’t attending to, and she knew she was in deep shit. A small moan escaped her mouth, and she felt him smile against her skin. He pulled her bra cup down and sucked her nipple into his mouth, and she nearly screamed. 

_ Draco, I’m trying, but I’m going to lose this battle if you can’t get in here soon. Please, please, help me. Draco, help me. Help me! _

 

* * *

 

Draco got Hermione’s message loud and clear, especially since he could tell she was starting to fog again. Every sensation was less sharp, though he thought he could feel a rush of pleasure. It made him blind with rage. He pulled his wand out, and started trying to break through the warding on the lift doors — the security wizards having already exhausted every spell they knew.

**Hermione! Hermione! Do NOT let him fuck you! You’re mine, Hermione! We’ve just found each other again. Please don’t do this to me! I can’t lose you again! Keep fucking fighting him. I felt the pleasure that crashed through you. The bond is working. I’m pissed that anyone but me can give you that pleasure! Deny him, do it now, love! Those sounds and shudders are only for me! Because you’re mine!**

“Get the fuck out of my way! MOVE! Don’t you know who I fucking am? FUCKING MOVE!”

Harry Potter suddenly burst into the Atrium. His demands were entirely out of character for him but Hermione was in danger, and Draco knew Potter would gladly lay down his life for the witch. They were equals in this scenario, their only objective to get to her.

“Malfoy! What’s going on?” Harry asked.

Draco let out a growl as he fired a particularly powerful spell at the doors. “Cormac McLaggen has her! I can feel his bloody hands and mouth on her! He’s got her trapped in there and he took her wand.”

“Have you been communicating?” 

“Yes, when we can. I can feel her slipping away, though. I think he’s forcing her into fucking subspace!” Draco replied in a heated whisper.

Another spell was fired at the unresponsive doors. 

Harry thought for a moment. “Ask her where she is in relation to the door. Find out if it’s safe for us to blast it down.”

**Hermione, love, focus on my voice. I need you to tell me where you are. Is McLaggen between you and the door? Is it safe for us to blast it in?**

Draco waited impatiently, feeling her fear and small jolts of pleasure.

_ Alpha, help me! Please... I can’t fight anymore. I’m tied to the ceiling at the back of the lift. My arms are weak and I feel like he’ll wrap my legs around him if I move them.  _

**Is he between you and the door?!**

_ Yes, he is. Yes. Hurry, please… _

Draco felt her panic fading even more, and his reached a peak. 

“Potter, he has her bound to the ceiling somehow. He is between her and the door. We have to get in there. I can barely feel her anymore!”

 

* * *

 

Cormac had stuck to the complete role-reversal; he was playing the loving, nurturing Alpha role perfectly. Not a single vulgarity or threat had left his mouth since he had noticed she was more responsive to kindness. His mouth and tongue had thoroughly coated her breasts in his saliva, his hand always on the one his mouth wasn’t touching.

Much to Hermione’s horror, he had started working his way down her torso, towards the waistband of her skirt. He buried his nose in her skirt at the apex of her thighs and inhaled deeply.

“So scrumptious. You will be mine, sweet Omega. I will never let you go. I will always be there when you need me to fill you. I will always take care of you,” he murmured against the fabric of her skirt.

She felt disgusting, like she’d never be clean again. She was supposed to give herself to Draco today. They were supposed to finally be together again. Instead, she was trapped in a fucking lift with Cormac McLaggen’s scent all over her body, and she was desperate to be shagged. At this point, her body would accept nearly anyone, as long as the ache deep inside of her would go away.

Just as Hermione was really starting to lose herself, she heard Draco’s muffled voice come through the doors. “Hermione! Hermione, I’m going to get through in a moment. Fight him! McLaggen! Get your fucking hands off of her! I swear to Merlin, I will tear you limb from limb in front of the entire Ministry when I get through these doors!”

“Better hurry, eh, Granger? Sounds like your Alpha sidepiece is here,” Cormac taunted.

Hermione’s mind refocused a bit, and she returned Draco’s cries. “Draco! Hurry! Please, Draco! Help me!”

Cormac’s head snapped up. “Draco? Draco Malfoy? He’s the Alpha who’s been fucking you? Ha! I’m going to enjoy this even more now, Granger. You have no idea. I’ll reclaim you for Gryffindor, princess.”

Before she could even respond, Cormac had vanished her skirt. He stood to his full height again, and one of his hands grasped her chin, forcing her to look in his eyes, while the other rubbed against her slit through her knickers. Hermione closed her eyes, and she felt them starting to roll back in her head.

_ This. This is what I’ve been needing for days. This Alpha is going to give it to me right now. No waiting. _

McLaggen laughed. “Oi, Malfoy!” He shouted. “I think things are going to be over between you and the little princess! Her knickers are soaked through for me, and I’ve barely touched her! Her eyes are rolling back in her head just from me rubbing her clit! Clearly you haven’t been giving her what she needs!”

 

* * *

 

At McLaggen’s words, Draco’s heart stopped. Another man was touching her. His Omega.  _ Hermione _ . She was being violated on the other side of those doors. That prick’s hands were on her clit, and likely her breasts — those were supposed to be his. They were supposed to be his today, his birthday present, his reward for five fucking years of keeping himself away from her. It was all getting blown to bits, and this time it wasn’t even his fucking fault.

Potter grabbed his arm. “You can’t go for McLaggen as soon as we get in there, Malfoy. You need to take care of Hermione. I will get to McLaggen. You can’t curse him in front of me, Malfoy. I’d have to arrest you, as well.”

Inside him, Draco’s instincts warred. He wanted to  _ Avada _ McLaggen on the spot just for laying a single finger on his witch. However, he knew that would get him sent to Azkaban, locked away from Hermione, and she needed him like he needed her. She needed him now. He reluctantly nodded, hoping he’d be able to save her before… 

His focus renewed, Draco stepped back from the doors and fired another spell, his rage coursing through his blood, pounding in his heart. He channeled his magic in a productive way, desperation his driving force. He would get to her. He would save her. The glowing seemed to falter. He shot the same spell over and over until the doors looked like they were just doors again. At that point, he looked over at Potter. The dark-haired wizard nodded, and at the same time, they shouted  _ Reducto! _ The doors were decimated, and there was dust obscuring his view. 

Draco followed Harry’s lead, running towards the lift to get to Hermione. She was crying and shaking, still hanging from the ceiling by her bound wrists, nearly naked. Potter averted his eyes. Her bra cups were pulled down under her breasts, leaving her nipples completely exposed. There were bruises and reddening marks all over her chest. He could see the gusset of her knickers had been pulled to the side, likely so the disgusting wanker could get his fingers or mouth on her. He instantly threw up a barrier so no one else could see in or enter.

Potter had fired a _Stupefy_ at McLaggen as soon as they’d been able to see his outline, and Draco landed a hard kick to his unconscious form before stripping off his own shirt. When he reached Hermione, he pointed his wand at the bindings and released her, gently fixing her bra and wrapping her in his shirt so she was covered.

“Hermione, I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I couldn’t get to you in time,” Draco lamented, holding her close and whispering his apology over and over. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

She smelled like McLaggen and it was making him feel physically ill. He needed to get her out of there. He reached down and tried to fix her knickers, and she ground against his hand. In that moment, Draco knew her crying and shaking was at least partially due to her body feeling unfulfilled. With every ounce of self-control he could muster, he slipped her arms through the sleeves of his shirt and buttoned it up. After that, he tried talking to her again.

“Hermione, love, where do you want me to take you?” 

She finally looked into his eyes. “I… I don’t know.”

“Would you rather, I mean, I could let Potter take you somewhere if… if you’d rather not be around me?” 

Hermione’s tears started falling even faster. “You don’t want to be with me today? Because of this?”

“Hermione, no, I always want to be with you! I just… I didn’t think you’d want to be around an Alpha after what just happened,” he tried to explain, not knowing what was the right thing to say to her.

“Please, Draco, don’t leave me,” she pleaded. “Please, I didn’t mean to let him touch me. I want you. I only want you. The Omega—”

He cut her off with a gentle kiss to her swollen lips. “Hermione, I want to take you to the Manor. The warding is strongest there. The press is going to be all over what happened, and I want you safe.”

Hermione looked up at him, searching his face. “Okay. Okay, we can go. But please, Draco, I want to be somewhere private and secluded and nowhere near…”

“Don’t worry, love. I have somewhere I think you’ll be comfortable,” he responded, thinking of his childhood bedroom. 

Harry sidled up next to Hermione, and Draco watched him carefully. 

“Hermione,” Potter whispered.

She turned towards him and threw her arms around his neck. “Oh, Harry! Thank you for coming! I knew you’d come!”

Draco stiffened, trying to fight back the wave of jealousy that was coursing through his body. She had been counting on Potter to save the day, same as always. He reminded himself, over and over, that she and Potter had always relied on each other — they were like brother and sister. He couldn’t be jealous of Harry Potter, especially in regards to Hermione. He’d go mad.

“Draco was screaming that you were… in danger, and for someone to get me, so Adrian came up to the office,” Harry replied. 

Hermione’s eyes focused on him again. “Thank you, Draco. Thank you. I was so stupid,” she cried.

“No, Hermione, no,” Potter said, soothing her with his voice and stroking her back. “You weren’t, it’s alright, you weren’t. But I do think you and Draco should get out of here. I’ll deal with McLaggen and the mess here.”

“Harry, I don’t know where my bag or my wand is in all this mess. And there was a folder with papers for Ron.”

Harry looked at Draco. “You’re taking her to the Manor?” Draco nodded his affirmation. “I’ll bring everything by tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll be okay without your things until the morning.”

Hermione wiggled her way out of Harry’s embrace, and she grabbed Draco’s hand. He instantly felt more at ease, the small connection between them displaying that she was still here, still okay, and still wanted to be with him. How she was managing, he didn’t know — he thought she would find all Alphas to be vile creatures right now. He should’ve known better than to assume anything about Hermione Granger.

Harry reached into his pocket, retrieved a pouch much like the one Hermione had made for Draco, and pulled out a familiar cloak. He handed it to Draco. “I’m assuming you’ve seen this before?” He quipped.

Hermione’s cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink.

“Yes, Hermione. It all clicked for me. You had never asked to borrow the cloak and the map as many times as you did sixth year,” Harry teased.

“Potter, I was just attacked by that git,” Hermione bit back playfully, gesturing to Cormac. “You don’t need to give me a hard time about abusing your inheritance from the Marauders.”

Harry looked stricken, but then he noticed her small smile. Draco could tell it was forced; she was trying to act like she was totally fine so they would be less worried about her. 

Potter shot a spell at McLaggen, and Draco assumed it was to keep him unconscious for the time being. “Right. You two get under that cloak and follow me.”

“Wait!” Hermione exclaimed. “Everyone needs to see me coming out of here. They need to know Draco wasn’t part of it.”

“And all of those other Alphas need to know you’re mine,” he growled.

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with a palm. “You two are about to make a spectacle, aren’t you?” He sighed.

Hermione took the opportunity to jump up and wrap her legs around Draco’s waist. He was still shirtless, and she buried her face in his neck. He placed one arm around her mid-back and held her head in place with his hand. The other arm wrapped below her arse, holding her possessively. 

Harry groaned. “Every bloody wizarding publication is going to have this picture on the front page tomorrow, you know that, right?”

“It’s fine, Harry. I’m ready for everyone to know,” Hermione responded. “Could you please warn Ron and tell him what happened? And that I’m okay?”

Harry shook his head but said, “Yes, I’ll tell him.”

Draco suddenly thought about how he hadn’t told Astoria yet. He felt a little bad about it, but his desire for everyone to know Hermione Granger, Omega, was his outweighed sense. He turned to Harry.

“Let's get this show on the road then.”

The barrier was dropped and Draco strode out, carrying his little witch. Her curls and tiny stature would definitely identify her as Hermione, but he felt her lift her face up. She kissed his mouth gently, but held her lips to his for longer than necessary. What seemed like a hundred flashes went off around them. 

Literally every witch and wizard in Europe would know by morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of Non-Con: A lot of groping, kissing, sucking, and biting. A lot of very nasty and vulgar sexual comments, including the suggestion that he would claim her and let other Alphas have a turn with her. He does not penetrate her. He hits her, restrains her, and strips her down to her underwear before Draco gets in. She does put up a fight the whole time.
> 
>  
> 
> Overall Important Things that Happened:  
> -Hermione and Draco use Legilimency again. She's panicking and needs him to hear her. She's accepted their bond and her Omega status, so that's what I imagine re-established the connection.  
> -Draco panics in the Ministry Atrium, alerting everyone to Hermione's situation. They can hear a woman screaming, but look at him suspiciously. He shouts for someone to get Harry because Hermione asked him to.  
> -Draco can feel Hermione slipping away from time to time, and he realizes she's dropping into subspace. He keeps pulling her out by talking to her, so she keeps fighting.  
> -Security gets the trapped lift to move. There is a large crowd gathered in the Atrium since it's lunchtime and there is such a huge scene.  
> -Harry tells Draco he needs to go to Hermione, and he'll take care of McLaggen. Draco's instincts are pulling him in both directions, but he doesn't trust himself to not kill McLaggen.  
> -Draco and Harry blast the sealed inner doors down to get to her.   
> -Draco takes off his shirt and puts it on Hermione to cover her up.  
> -Draco asks Hermione if she'd rather go with Harry since he's not an Alpha, and she gets upset, thinking Draco doesn't want her anymore.   
> -Draco says the security will be best at the Manor, and she agrees to go as long as she's nowhere near the drawing room.  
> -Initially, Harry gives them the invisibility cloak. Hermione says she wants everyone to know Draco wasn't involved in any of it and they're together.  
> -Hermione wraps her legs around Draco and he carries her out. She kisses him in front of the crowd, and there are pictures taken.  
> -They Floo to Malfoy Manor.
> 
> On Wednesday, I'll be dealing with the aftermath of the attack. There will be scenes with Draco healing her injuries, etc. See you then.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Title from Disturbed "You're Mine"
> 
> I'm burning inside and we both know why  
> 'Cause you're mine  
> I knew I could be whole if you were mine  
> I'll vanquish any foe because you're mine  
> I can regain control because you're mine  
> I can take over the world because you're mine


	41. Care for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm updating a bit early since I have a busy morning tomorrow - appointments and all that nonsense. 
> 
> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX
> 
> ** WARNING: This chapter will deal with Hermione's injuries (bruises, bitemarks, etc.) from the assault in the previous chapter. See summary below if you didn't read the chapter and are concerned about triggers. Also, it takes Hermione a bit to sort of settle down. She's a riled up Omega, regardless of the situation she was just in. Like I said, I'm trying to find a balance between the A/O dynamic and the situation. **
> 
> As promised, I'm reposting the summaries from Chapter 40 here.
> 
> Summary of Non-Con: A lot of groping, kissing, sucking, and biting. A lot of very nasty and vulgar sexual comments, including the suggestion that he would claim her and let other Alphas have a turn with her. He does not penetrate her. He hits her, restrains her, and strips her down to her underwear before Draco gets in. She does put up a fight the whole time.
> 
>  
> 
> Overall Important Things that Happened:  
> -Hermione and Draco use Legilimency again. She's panicking and needs him to hear her. She's accepted their bond and her Omega status, so that's what I imagine re-established the connection.  
> -Draco panics in the Ministry Atrium, alerting everyone to Hermione's situation. They can hear a woman screaming, but look at him suspiciously. He shouts for someone to get Harry because Hermione asked him to.  
> -Draco can feel Hermione slipping away from time to time, and he realizes she's dropping into subspace. He keeps pulling her out by talking to her, so she keeps fighting.  
> -Security gets the trapped lift to move. There is a large crowd gathered in the Atrium since it's lunchtime and there is such a huge scene.  
> -Harry tells Draco he needs to go to Hermione, and he'll take care of McLaggen. Draco's instincts are pulling him in both directions, but he doesn't trust himself to not kill McLaggen.  
> -Draco and Harry blast the sealed inner doors down to get to her.  
> -Draco takes off his shirt and puts it on Hermione to cover her up.  
> -Draco asks Hermione if she'd rather go with Harry since he's not an Alpha, and she gets upset, thinking Draco doesn't want her anymore.  
> -Draco says the security will be best at the Manor, and she agrees to go as long as she's nowhere near the drawing room.  
> -Initially, Harry gives them the invisibility cloak. Hermione says she wants everyone to know Draco wasn't involved in any of it and they're together.  
> -Hermione wraps her legs around Draco and he carries her out. She kisses him in front of the crowd, and there are pictures taken.  
> -They Floo to Malfoy Manor.

**5th June 2002, continued**

When Hermione and Draco stepped out of the fireplace, Narcissa rushed into the room. Her eyes roamed over Hermione’s mussed hair, smudged makeup, and state of undress. Next, she took in his shirtless torso.

“Draco,” she began, “please explain what’s going on here.”

“Mother, I swear it’s not what it looks like. If I had been the one to do all that to Hermione, we wouldn’t have turned up here, obviously.”

Draco watched as his mother thought things through. “Weren’t you at the Ministry, Hermione?”

Hermione just nodded, unable to put anything into words in that moment.

Narcissa’s eyes turned to Draco again. “Another Alpha?”

“Yes, Cormac McLaggen. Potter is dealing with him now, but we made a rather large scene at the Ministry. I’m sure the press will be looking for us,” he explained. “I thought it would be safest to come here. I’m going to take her up to my old bedroom and get her cleaned up.”

Draco tried to convey with his eyes that he’d give her the full story later on. He picked Hermione up again, cradling her against his body, and began walking towards his wing of the house.

“Draco,” she whined. “I’m perfectly capable of walking right now.”

**Oh, no, my little Omega. I’m going to take care of you. You need to relax, and I am going to make sure you’re okay.**

“I’m fine, Draco. I can hear you loud and clear again,” she replied to his unspoken thoughts. “I just need a shower, and I need your scent all over me.”

He nearly froze from the implications of that statement. “Hermione, that’s not happening today. It has nothing to do with me not wanting you either, so don’t start that nonsense.”

“Then what is it? I don’t think you really understand what it’s like being an Omega, Draco,” she snapped.

With that statement, he looked down at her. “I’m not going to touch you today, and you had better get over it, Hermione. I’m going to Floo Padma and have her send suppressants for the next few days as soon as you’re in the bath.”

She let out a low keening sound and started squirming in his arms. When he reached the main staircase, he set her down and looked straight into her eyes. Her pupils were still blown wide, and she was still flushed. He noticed the way she was squeezing her thighs together. She was horny as hell, even after the ordeal with McLaggen.

“You didn’t want to have sex the day that you and Ron decided to split, first because of how upset you were, and then you said you didn’t want to have angry sex when we almost lost control during our argument,” Draco began. “I don’t want the first time for us  _ this time _ around to be the day you were nearly  _ raped _ , Hermione. I don’t want to be a means to an end for the arousal he forced out of your body. I don’t want you to remember our first time happening on this day. I’m sure if you were thinking clearly, you’d feel the same.”

He watched as she shuddered and took a deep breath. “Logically, I know what you’re saying, Draco. I really do. But I was aroused before he trapped me. I was excited for today. I was aroused for  _ you.” _

“It doesn’t matter. It’s not happening today,” Draco replied, a tone of finality in his voice.

“Fine!” Hermione yelled, throwing her hands up. “We can just keep waiting so that it eventually happens again. Until you claim me, Draco, I’m going to be in danger. I won’t be able to go out.”

“That doesn’t mean it has to be today, Hermione! I didn’t say I was going to wait indefinitely. I want you just as badly, but I still have my head on my shoulders. Any bit of arousal I had was gone the moment I knew you were in danger.”

Draco did his best to start raising his Occlumency shields; she was in such a temper that he didn’t want her searching his mind for anything or reading his thoughts. 

“Fine. Show me to one of your countless bathrooms and I’ll get in the shower. I can’t fucking stand smelling like I’m in the Forbidden Forest.”

He took a deep breath, trying hard to ignore her attitude, and reached out for her hand. It took a few seconds, but Hermione relented, lacing her fingers between his and looking up at him with sad eyes. He led her upstairs and through the long hallways to the room he thought she’d be most comfortable in. When she looked around his childhood bedroom, tears filled her eyes. 

“It’s almost exactly the same, Draco,” she said quietly.

He brought his free hand up to cup her jaw and tilt her face up. “This isn’t exactly how I wanted to bring you back here for the first time, but I thought you’d be more comfortable in this room than any of the others. Especially since Astoria has never been in here.”

Hermione’s face morphed into an expression of panic. “I didn’t think! I didn’t think! You haven’t talked to her yet, and now we’re going to be all over the papers! Oh, Gods, Draco. I’ve made so many stupid decisions today!”

He pulled her into his arms. “Love, I was right there with you. If I had a problem with it, I would’ve said something. Please don’t worry. Don’t worry about anything. She’s been out of the country for over a week anyway.”

“That cow didn’t come home for your birthday?” 

Draco shook his head so she could feel the movement. Honestly, he didn’t care. That seemed like the least important thing at the moment. He lifted her again, and her legs encircled him. It felt absolutely perfect. He had his perfect little Gryffindor princess wrapped around him in his bedroom. It didn’t matter that years had passed or that today had turned into a nightmare for awhile. He still had Hermione Granger as a birthday gift, and he couldn’t have been more grateful.

He walked into the bathroom, her body still pressing against his. Luckily, his prick was firmly in agreement with his brain — Hermione would not be getting shagged today, no matter how much she said she wanted it or pressed her core against him. Draco set her on her feet, but she still held on to him. He felt her rise up on to her tiptoes, and her lips landed on his neck. She started to kiss and suck at his skin.

“Hermione,” Draco began, “what do you think you’re up to?”

  
“Nothing. Please, just kiss me,” she commanded.

He obliged, gently bringing his lips down on hers and giving her a slow, sweet kiss. She tried to deepen it, and he pulled away. He looked into her eyes, and she met his gaze.

“Kiss me like you actually fucking want to, Draco,” she seethed.

Losing control for a moment, he swept her up and kissed her the way he always wanted to. It was possessive and sensual. He made her feel that he still longed for her, despite making her wait for it. He spun her around in a circle and sat her on the counter. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her.

“I want you. I am fucking desperate for you. But not today, Hermione. Don’t keep pressing it, please,” Draco scolded. 

He turned and started running water for her bath. He pulled towels and toiletries out of the cabinet, making sure Hermione saw what he was doing. Her eyes followed him into the dressing room, and she smiled when he came back with a pair of his boxer shorts and a clean button-down shirt.

“Do you want me to heal everything?” He asked.

Hermione froze. “I need healing?”

 

* * *

 

She hopped off the counter and looked in the mirror. Her lips were a bit swollen, and she had the beginnings of a bruise where Cormac had hit her face. Her hands shook as she started unbuttoning the shirt Draco had wrapped around her. The bruises and bite marks on her chest were revealed, and Hermione shivered. Draco stepped up behind her and pulled the shirt from her shoulders, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. She looked down at her wrists, and they were chafed and bruised from the bindings. She could also see some bruising in the shape of fingerprints on her thighs.

The worst part of it all was that Hermione couldn’t even remember most of it. Sure, she knew her wrists were going to be hurt, but she didn’t remember Cormac sucking her breasts. She remembered him gripping her arse, but not her thighs. Had she actually gone under?

“Draco,” she whimpered. “I don’t… I can’t remember all of this.”

He wrapped her in his arms again, and the tears finally came, flowing right onto his chest. The visual evidence of her assault had been like a cold shower for her; it calmed her raging libido, making her brain turn back on.

“Is my arse bruised? I do remember him gripping my hips and arse…” 

Draco spun her around and looked down. “A bit. I can heal all of it for you right now, love. Just say the word.”

“Yes, please,” she replied with a sniffle. “I get it now. I get it. We can wait.”

Draco took his wand out and started using healing spells on all of the marks on her skin. She watched as they slowly faded. Magic couldn’t erase them entirely, but she could have him ask Padma for a bruise-healing salve from the apothecary. Hermione watched as he gently touched his wand to each spot and she could see the pain and guilt in his expression. It was clear he was blaming himself for something, even though there was no way he could have controlled what happened with Cormac. She raised a hand to his face and brushed her thumb over his lips. He looked down, questioning her with his eyes.

“Draco, I can see you blaming yourself for this,” Hermione said softly. “It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I went to the Ministry without taking suppressants and I let my guard down. Cormac found out about me a few days ago in the same exact way. We met in an empty lift and he could smell me.”

“When?” He demanded. 

“It was the day you left for Ashburton. I went to the Ministry to try to talk to Ron,” she replied.

“Tell me exactly what happened, Hermione.”

So she did. She recounted the foul things Cormac had said to her the first time she met him in the lift. She watched as he tensed and then released his muscles when she explained nothing horrid had happened.

“Do you want to talk about what happened today?” He asked, giving her the choice.

Hermione shook her head. “I’ll take the memories out for Harry. He can use them if they decide to prosecute Cormac.”

“What do you mean, if?!” He snarled.

“There are special laws regarding Alphas and Omegas, Draco. They could say it wasn’t his fault — my pheromones overwhelmed him in the enclosed space. In fact, I guarantee that’s what he will say. They’ll blame me for walking around unclaimed,” Hermione answered.

“Like hell they will! He clearly planned on getting you alone at some point. Not everyone knows how to work those lifts. He must have seen or smelled you enter the Ministry today. He had to have been waiting for you to get into the lift. That’s just too much of a coincidence!”

“I don’t disagree, Draco, but it’s not up to me. It will most likely be brought to the Wizengamot.”

Draco ran his hands through his hair, clearly frustrated. He took a deep breath, and a look of anger crossed his face. “You need to bathe. His scent is making me feel ill. I can’t even smell  _ you _ .”

Hermione started to reach for the back clasp of her bra. “Do you want me to go?” He asked.

She laughed. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, Draco. I’m not embarrassed.”

“Let me do it then. I don’t want you to strain your arms even more after how they were in the lift,” he replied, spinning her to face the mirror again.

Hermione watched their reflections. Draco glanced down and started unhooking the clasp. When it sprang free, he returned his gaze to the mirror. He grabbed the strap on her left shoulder and slid it down. To his credit, his eyes didn’t immediately fall on her exposed breasts. He repeated the gesture with the right side and tossed the bra on the floor. He healed a few more marks that had been covered by the bra initially, taking care not to touch her breasts skin-to-skin. She saw his hands start to move towards her, so she prepared herself for his touch. His arms simply wrapped around her waist, and he kissed the top of her head. 

After a moment, his hands went to the sides of her knickers, and he sank down to remove them for her. Under normal circumstances, Hermione would be squirming with want at that very moment. However, she knew this was not sexual. He was just caring for her, the way that an Alpha normally would. He rose again, and she turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

“Thank you, Alpha,” she purred, and his eyes softened.

“You’re very welcome. Now, get in the water and relax. And get that fucking scent off of your skin.”

“Join me?” She asked, and she saw his hesitation. “It’s a completely non-sexual offer. I just want to be near you.”

Draco considered for a moment. “Clean up and then refill the tub. I’m going to Floo call Padma and get some suppressants and bruise-healing salve sent over. I’ll come back and we’ll just relax together.”

Hermione smiled. “That sounds lovely.”

 

* * *

 

Draco made the necessary arrangements for the potions to be sent to the Manor. He also assured Padma that Hermione was mostly alright and she’d be in touch with her by Monday morning. Once that was taken care of, he found his mother. 

“Why haven’t you put a shirt on, Draco?” She questioned, unaccustomed to his state of undress in the main areas of the Manor.

“That’s not important right now. I want to murder him,” he stated gruffly.

Narcissa looked at her son with sympathy. “I know, but you can’t. She needs you now more than ever, Draco. Tell me what happened so I know what to expect in the paper tomorrow.”

“Well, the photo will likely be of me carrying Hermione, her legs wrapped around me. Possibly kissing me,” he began. “I don’t know how much they’ll know about the assault, but Potter and I blew the doors off of a lift. The lift had been stopped and security sorted that out. The inner doors were magically sealed and I used every ward breaking spell I’ve ever learned to get through them. It had to be a type of ward I haven’t encountered before. Maybe some type of family magic — I’m not really sure.”

Narcissa’s face was pale and she looked horrified. 

“From what she tells me, she doesn’t remember a whole lot. But I could feel her and hear her again. That’s how I knew she was in trouble. We haven’t even had sex yet, so I was surprised,” Draco continued.

“Well, that means you two are in sync most likely,” Narcissa stated.

“He had cornered her earlier this week. She told me about some sort of rubbish law where he wouldn’t be responsible for his own actions because she’s an Omega. I’m going to make sure that gets changed — if he gets away with it. If I can control myself after sleeping in a bed with her all night, he can bloody well control himself in a lift.”

“I am in complete agreement, Draco. I overheard you earlier. I’m glad you’re telling her you need to wait. I’m sure her mind is a mess right now,” Narcissa commented.

Draco simply nodded. “I’ve just asked her business partner to send us some potions to keep calm. I don’t want to be tempted. I’ll probably show her the library and try to keep her mind occupied.”

“I’m going to clear out and stay with Andromeda for a few days, but you can Floo call if you need me for anything. I just want to give you two some privacy.”

Draco laughed heartily. “Honestly, with the size of this Manor, you think you’d be intruding on something?”

“You never know, Draco. She may not be comfortable with me here. I think it would be better if the two of you were alone,” she replied.

“Whatever you say.” 

With that, he hugged his mother and headed back upstairs. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione had been waiting longer than she’d anticipated for Draco to return. Just as she was about to get out of the bath to find him, he re-entered the room. She looked up at him and put on a small smile. 

“You’re back. I was starting to worry you’d changed your mind,” she murmured.

Draco smirked at her. “Pass up the opportunity to hold you naked in the bath? Not in a million years, Granger.”

Hermione’s eyes watched him as he toed off his shoes and socks, undid his belt, and slipped out of his trousers. Her eyes roamed over to his left forearm, and she saw the faded remains of his Dark Mark. When he noticed, he quickly covered it with his other hand. She wondered how she had missed it the other night at her house.

Draco answered her unspoken question. “I normally keep it glamoured. I can re-do it now if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“It doesn’t, Draco. It’s not like I didn’t know it was there already,” she replied cautiously. 

He gave her a suspicious glance, so she continued, “This isn’t sixth year again, Draco. The war is over. I understand why you did what you did. We’re adults now, and I know you don’t feel that way about Muggleborns anymore. It’s just a tattoo now.”

He took in a deep breath and then walked closer to the tub. “Thank Merlin his scent is almost gone.”

“Well, Malfoy, what are you waiting for? Strip and get in!” Hermione prodded.

Draco smiled and slowly pulled his shorts off. She watched as the last inches of his skin were revealed. A small whimper escaped her; she found herself wishing the circumstances were different so she could touch him the way she wanted to. Instead, she leaned forward, allowing him to get into the tub behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and his legs stretched out on the outside of hers. 

Hermione felt him burrowing through her hair, and she laughed. She conjured a clip for her curls, pulling them off of her neck. Draco took a deep sniff near her gland, and she reclined against him. Their bodies were flush and he placed a light kiss on her neck, squeezing her tighter.

“I love you. You know that, right?” He asked.

She smiled. “Of course I do. You don’t need to say it all the time. I can feel it.”

“Good,” he responded, nuzzling against her.

“But for the record, Draco, I love you, too.”

Hermione felt that no moment could have been more perfect — she was relaxed, warm, and safe within Draco’s arms. After the Ministry fiasco, it was exactly what she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more heavy-ish chapter on Saturday, and then things will definitely start getting lighter again. Promise!
> 
> Thank you to all of you who have reached out and been supportive about this story, even if it went somewhere a little different than where you were expecting. I love you all! 
> 
> Reach out to me on Tumblr or Facebook if you want to!


	42. Haunted by the Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX

**5th-6th June 2002**

Hermione woke with a start in the middle of the night. As her eyes adjusted, she looked around the room. She nearly panicked, but then realized she was with Draco. She could smell his scent and he had draped a pale arm over her waist. They were in the four-poster, but she knew it wasn’t the Room of Requirement. That left only one place — she was in Malfoy Manor. Her breathing rate increased, and she felt a tear trickle out of her left eye.

The events of the day all came crashing down on her — Cormac McLaggen, Harry and Draco demolishing the lift doors, the kiss in front of everyone at the Ministry, the look on Narcissa Malfoy’s face when they came through the Floo in a state of undress, examining the damage Cormac had done to her, the bath… the ache of unfulfilled desire deep inside of her.

Covering her face with her hands, Hermione felt like crying. She was in the house she had only really seen in her nightmares, after a day that had been worse than shite. There was no way she’d be falling asleep again. Beside her, Draco slept soundly, his blond fringe flopping down toward his eyes. His lips were slightly parted and he was breathing deeply. Carefully, she moved his arm off of her, inching away from him as discreetly as possible, trying not to shake the bed.

When her feet hit the floor, Hermione walked over to the bathroom to use the loo and freshen up. After a few minutes, she took a deep breath and walked to the door. It creaked a bit, so she only opened it wide enough for her to slip out sideways. She turned the knob all the way, closing it softly. 

This was either the best or the worst idea she had ever had.

As she walked down the corridor of Malfoy Manor, the wall sconces came to life, lighting her way. There was an eerie silence within the walls of this house. She wasn’t sure  _ house _ was even an appropriate term — did one call a place with more space than the average shopping centre a house, just because it had bedrooms? It almost felt more like a hotel,  _ that _ many doors lined the corridor. 

She retraced their earlier steps until she found the main staircase. It led down to the huge double doors in the entrance hall. She knew that the drawing room would be through the archway to the left of the front door, and she took another deep breath. Courage. Bravery. Determination. Daring. She summoned her inner Gryffindor lioness, preparing to confront the part of this house that scared her the most. She knew the Ministry had sent a team through the Manor; any curses had been broken, all dark magic that could be cleansed had been. Draco had told her that several rooms had been sealed off to be revisited after some of the magic had dissipated on its own. All she had to worry about was her own collection of personal demons. 

Hermione padded down the stairs and paused for a moment.  _ I’ve already been traumatized a few times in the last twenty-four hours _ , she mused.  _ Might as well just get this over with, too _ .

Her bare feet were cold on the stone floor of the entryway. The upstairs corridor had been floored with dark, rich wood and she found herself wishing it had carried through the house since every ounce of warmth was leaving her body. She tried to wandlessly cast a warming charm, but she had depleted her magic in the lift. Without her wand, she wouldn’t be able to cast much of anything for a while.

Taking a tentative step toward the archway, Hermione started to sweat, which was utterly ridiculous given how cold she was. She paused again in the archway, looking around the room that her worst nightmares took place in. It looked completely different; the gaudy crystal chandelier had not been hung again. The large fireplace had been refaced with a lighter stone and the walls had been painted a warmer silvery grey. The tall windows were draped with sheer white curtains, bringing an even lighter feel to the once oppressively dark room.

Hermione crossed the threshold and started walking towards the fireplace. The spot where she had been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange was gone since the floors had also been replaced; she could not pinpoint it with all of the changes that had been made. There was now a sofa in front of the fireplace, so she sat down. The fireplace must have sensed her presence because it sparked to life, scaring the living daylights out of her. As the light from the flames danced along the walls and ceiling, she began to see the room as she remembered it.

She stood from the couch and moved to the spot where she thought she might have been during the ordeal with Bellatrix. She sat on the cold stone, and the memories started to crash down around her. Everything she had felt whilst at that crazy witch’s mercy suddenly rushed straight back into her mind.

_ Fear — cold, horrible, sinking-feeling in your gut fear. Voldemort could come back to the Manor at any time, another Death Eater could walk in, Bellatrix could just go mad and kill them all. She would be disobeying her master, but it’s not like she’s rational. Draco could step forward to save her but then he’d be tortured or killed. Or, if she really admitted it to herself, she really feared he wouldn’t step forward to save her at all; he would be forced to watch her be tortured into insanity — like Frank and Alice Longbottom — or killed. The fear that he would never forgive himself if that happened was even stronger. _

_ Anger — hot, soul-searing, blinding rage. Harry knew about the taboo! How could he have gotten us into this mess?! How could the Malfoys just watch as she was tortured?! She was only eighteen! Were they really that cold and callous that they wouldn’t help her? And Draco — she knew, rationally, that she didn’t want him to save her and put himself in danger, but it didn’t stop her from being angry that she clearly meant so little to him. Why would Ron, the man who had never kissed her, never touched her, care more about what happened to her than Draco did? _

_ Grief — crushing, heartbreaking, feeling-like-you’re-drowning sadness. She’d never had time to mourn the end of her relationship with Draco properly, and now all of the feelings associated with that flooded through her. She had spent seven months in a secret relationship. Seven months. But, regardless of the length of time, she had not really gotten to know him. She hadn’t been able to talk about the war or his family, and she had been afraid to broach other topics of conversation. She was so wrapped up in his body that she didn’t want to lose him, but had she ever really had him if she didn’t know him? _

Hermione had pulled her knees up and hid her face against them. She could feel the skin of her thighs had become wet with tears. All of the things she hadn’t allowed herself to really  _ feel _ after their escape from Malfoy Manor during the war were coming out tenfold now. And she knew there wasn’t anything she could do but face it and feel it. She had to do it, and she had to let it all go to move forward with Draco. Being afraid of the Manor was not an option; she knew he would likely want to continue living there.

A few minutes passed, and Hermione’s breathing slowly leveled out. She lay back on the floor, staring up at the part of the ceiling her eyes had been fixed on that night. It looked very different without the chandelier, and it was freshly painted, the white of it still clean and bright.

Almost everything was different. Bellatrix was dead. Lucius was dead. Narcissa seemed accepting of her. The room was changed so much it was barely recognizable. The Manor, in general, had a much different feeling to it. 

And then some things were still the same. Draco still loved her. Despite her feelings during her breakdown, she still would’ve wanted him to make the same decision — to let Bellatrix focus on her, take the focus off of Harry. Otherwise, the war could have ended very differently. 

She lost track of time entirely, letting her mind drift between upset and acceptance, grief over what had happened years ago, and something close to happiness that she was in the Manor now, because that meant she and Draco were  _ real _ . It wasn’t just a memory anymore or something that had been a fleeting rekindling. It was so fucking real and she was ready to move on from everything that had happened years ago.

Ron had been everything she needed to heal. They had loved each other and he had helped her through her nightmares and emotions after the war. She knew she wouldn’t have been able to get through things in a healthy way with Draco — it likely would’ve been buried under a fog of pheromones and sex initially. Deep down, she wished she hadn’t  _ married _ Ron, and she knew that staying away from Draco for the last three years had been a mistake, but she couldn’t deny some of what Ron had done to help her fix herself.

“Hermione! What the fuck are you doing?” Draco asked, moving quickly to her side and scooping her up off of the floor.

“I’m sorry,” she replied. “I needed to face this. I needed to be alone when I did it.”

The anguish displayed on his face was heartbreaking, and she placed a palm on his cheek. He leaned into it, and she moved her fingers through his sleep-tousled hair. 

“I couldn’t go back to sleep, and I didn’t know how I would react the first time I came in here,” Hermione explained. “I didn’t want to upset you if I reacted badly because none of this was your fault. But I can barely even recognize this room.”

“I wanted it that way. And I want to be there for you when you face things like this. I’ve already missed out on so much time since the war.” 

She sighed, feeling guilty, but not wanting to upset him. “Draco, you need to understand that I can’t just hide away and run to you for everything. That’s not who I am.”

“I know that, Hermione, but when it comes to these things… everything from the war… I feel like I really should be there for you. I wasn’t when it was all happening, and I regret that so much. I fucking hate myself for not helping you, even if that’s what we both thought had to happen at the time.”

Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. “I know. We can work through all this together. I just flashed back to how I was feeling at the time, and that’s why I was crying. I remembered the grief especially, how I felt like I had lost you, and then I was thinking that I had never really had you since we didn’t get to know each other… and that’s obviously all irrelevant now that we’re changing all of this.”

“It’s not irrelevant. It’s our past. We need to talk about it if it bothers you. I don’t want you to just bury it. I want you to tell me. I know that sixth year was all kinds of fucked up, but that doesn’t make it any less real to me. You had me. You had me one hundred percent, even then. And when you were brought here, my mother put a Sticking Charm on me to keep me from going to you. She saw me starting to step forward and wouldn’t let me,” he confessed.

Her arms wound around him, and she let a few more tears fall. Their whole affair had been tragic. The war had taken so much from them — time, the ability to be completely honest and, therefore, trust. They were all things that, under normal circumstances, were not easy to get back. However, with their bond returning, Hermione felt like she  _ did _ trust him again. He had been there when she needed him today, and he didn’t take advantage of the state she had been in. Her pheromones must have been in overdrive, but he had tamped down the Alpha to make sure she was okay. He kept her grounded when all she wanted to do was throw caution to the wind and feel him inside of her again.

Draco leaned down and kissed her again. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for that, and for what happened today, and that nothing ever seems to go quite right for us. I mean, we knew what we were getting into sixth year, if not the whole extent of it, but today — today was supposed to be what I’ve been waiting years for. Something I thought was never going to happen again, and that’s why I married Astoria. But now you’re here, and it was supposed to be perfect, and I couldn’t fucking get to you before he touched you!”

Hermione raised a finger to his lips. “Shh, Draco, it’s going to be fine. I’m going to be fine.  _ We’re _ going to be fine. I’m sorry I didn’t keep my guard up today. I was overly excited, and I wanted you… I wanted to be able to drown you with my scent. I wanted it to be overwhelming and special. I didn’t think about other Alphas. I was so focused on you that I was stupid about it.”

“You’re never stupid, love,” he whispered against her finger, kissing the tip of it as punctuation. “No man should do what he did today, regardless of pheromones or Alphas and Omegas, or anything. That’s just being an animal. I’ve managed not to maul you thus far, though it’s been close a few times.”

Hermione could feel the bond within her, thrumming as each word he said truly reached her. He had wanted today to be perfect. He had almost lost control a few times. He was in deep, likely even deeper than she was. She had known he had stopped himself from approaching her over the years, believing that she had chosen Ron over him. That thought seemed utterly ridiculous now that she had sifted through all of her memories a few times. She hadn’t chosen Ron over Draco — she had chosen to go with the flow, to just accept what was easiest at the time, and that was likely because she was so overwhelmed by everything else going on.

Draco answered her unspoken thoughts, much as he always had when they were younger. “I should’ve fought for you, regardless of what Father would have thought, or what I thought was best for you. I shouldn’t have let you go a second time, Hermione. And then basically a third time after my trial, and a fourth time when I didn’t try to stop you from marrying him. A fifth time when I tried to move on with Astoria. I promise I won’t let you go ever again, or give up on this.”

A kiss with more heat, and more passion, began and she could feel it from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. However, before things could progress, he pulled away. She had known he’d put a stop to any sort of building heat, but she was still disappointed. She knew she wasn’t thinking straight, so she decided to let him set the pace — for now.

“Let’s go back to bed,” she stated, taking his hand so he could lead her back to the bedroom. “I’m sorry I got up and disturbed your rest.”

“Love, you didn’t disturb me by getting up. I just didn’t expect you to wander around this place without a proper tour,” he answered.

Hermione shrugged. “Like I said, I didn’t want to upset you if it went badly, and it did for a few minutes.”

“I know. I could feel you. It was bloody terrifying to wake up to,” he scolded, letting the full implication of his words sink in.

She smiled. “So it’s working all the time again?”

Draco nodded. “I think so. I was wondering if it was just going to be when we were consciously trying to reach each other until things are fully… re-established.”

A laugh swept past her lips. “You mean until we start shagging again.” She watched as his cheeks pinked a little bit, and she couldn’t resist teasing him. “Oh, Mr. Malfoy, surely you remember how strong it was while you were inside of me.”

“Hermione,” he growled, “I can’t be thinking about sex right now. But yes, that’s what I meant. Until we start shagging again.”

She swung their joined hands between them, and she smiled. “I know we’re waiting a bit longer, but there’s no way for me to  _ not _ think about it.”

Draco groaned and quickly changed the subject. “Can we be serious for just a minute? There may be no curses in the Manor, Hermione, but I still don’t really want you wandering on your own until you know where everything is. If you had stumbled into the portrait gallery, you would have been in for a nasty surprise, I’m sure.”

“I won’t go wandering again. I just knew we were alone, and I wanted to get all the hard shite over with in one day. I don’t want to be a walking disaster for months,” she answered, placating him.

“Good,” he said as they reached the bedroom door. “I don’t want that either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're moving on to happier times next week. Sorry for the two weeks of basically one horrible day! 
> 
> A lot of you have been asking about Astoria. We'll see her next Saturday and find out what she's been up to. 
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me through this heavy part of the story. I am so grateful to each and every one of you, whether you're a silent reader or leave a comment on every chapter.


	43. An Affair to Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX

**6th June 2002**

 

_ AN AFFAIR TO REMEMBER  _

_ By Rita Skeeter  _

 

_ Dearest readers, I am so sorry I’ve been absent for weeks. However, I have a feeling you’ll be happy I was undercover for so long when you read this juicy story.  _

_ Would you believe me if I told you that our Gryffindor Golden Girl, Hermione Granger, was having an affair with none other than her childhood enemy Draco Malfoy? _

_ Well, until yesterday, you probably wouldn’t have! After weeks of waiting, I now have photographic evidence of their relationship. They had been keeping a low profile, meeting in Muggle London or at their private residences. It seems that Ms. Granger went to the Ministry to meet Mr. Malfoy for a birthday rendezvous. Unfortunately, she was trapped in a lift by another man she’s been romantically linked to, Cormac McLaggen. He assaulted Ms. Granger, and both Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter came to her rescue (see page 3 for Mr. Potter's and Mr. McLaggen’s statements).  _

_ Draco Malfoy and many others in the Ministry Atrium could hear the golden girl screaming for help and pounding on the doors. With a rage we’ve never seen from him before, Mr. Malfoy physically grabbed security guards, fired ward-breaking spells at the lift doors, and then, working with Harry Potter — who would have ever expected that!!! — blew the doors to pieces to rescue his mistress. I’ve been told that Ms. Granger was tied to the ceiling of the lift and not wearing much of anything by the time her two heroes reached her. I do hope, for her sake, she was not badly injured. _

_ As you can see in the photo above, Mr. Malfoy literally gave Hermione Granger the shirt off his back to protect her from prying eyes. He carried her to safety, her legs wound around his waist. They shared a soft, sweet kiss, which I’m sure has all of you wondering when this affair actually started. They certainly look like they’re already in love…  _

_ What if I told you they also had a secret relationship while they were in their sixth year at Hogwarts? We all know what Draco Malfoy was up to that year, and it seems that Hermione Granger was bedding him from November to June! It makes me wonder if our beloved war heroine played a role in the death of Albus Dumbledore… I’m sure the Golden Girl could have been instrumental in mending a broken Vanishing Cabinet…  _

_ I can exclusively reveal one last well-kept secret: Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of Our Age, is also a Muggleborn Omega. It definitely explains why our favorite tall, blond, and handsome pureblood prince has fallen under her spell, just like many others before him. I accused Ms. Granger of using love potions back in her fourth year, but it seems that was erroneous. Her Omega wiles have clearly been pulling famous and powerful wizards in for years now. (See continued story on page 3). _

_ Both Ronald Weasley and Astoria Malfoy have been notably absent from the public eye for at least a week. Is it possible they found out about this terrible betrayal and fled Britain? How do the other Weasleys and Harry Potter feel about this newfound relationship? Only time will tell since they’re not talking! _

 

**_Continued from Page 1_ **

 

_ As we now know, Hermione Granger is an Omega. She has been linked to quite a few notable wizards over the years — Viktor Krum, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Cormac McLaggen, and now Draco Malfoy. I’m sure there are others who are unknown to me. I had the opportunity to speak with Harry Potter after her attack at the Ministry yesterday. _

 

_ RS: Mr. Potter, long time, no see! Can you please give me a detailed description of today’s events? Since you were the first Auror on the scene, I’m sure you have plenty to say. _

_ HP: Rita, I will give you only the details the Ministry sees fit to release. At around noon time, Hermione Granger left a meeting and entered a lift. She was alone at first, but was joined by Cormac McLaggen shortly thereafter.  _

_ RS: What business did she have in the registry office? _

_ HP: I’m not sure, Rita. It could have been any number of things— _

_ RS: Was she filing for divorce to pursue her relationship with Draco Malfoy? _

_ HP: I think that question is best left to Hermione. It’s irrelevant to the Aurors’ office, and I’m here as an Auror. So, as I was saying, McLaggen entered the lift and proceeded to ward the doors shut and stop the lift between floors.  _

_ RS: How did he know how to stop the lift? _

_ HP: It’s actually something that all Ministry employees learn how to do in case there is ever a break-in.  _

_ RS: Didn’t you and Ms. Granger break into the Ministry twice before? _

_ HP: Technically, we had visitors’ passes the first time, so that’s not really breaking in. _

_ RS: What happened in the lift?  _

_ HP: All we can say at this time is that there was a struggle. Herm—Ms. Granger was assaulted and held against her will. _

_ RS: Is Ms. Granger okay? _

_ HP: She is recovering at a location I will not disclose. _

_ RS: Naturally. I’m assuming Mr. Malfoy is with her?  _

_ HP: We’re done here, Rita. If you want details, you’ll have to get them from Hermione. _

 

_ Suspicious, yes? Harry Potter, as we know, would go to any lengths to protect strangers. I can’t even imagine what he’d be willing to do for his best friend. Speaking of which, who gets him in the divorce — Hermione Granger or Ronald Weasley? My money is on our little Omega temptress. _

_ Now, since Harry Potter has told us Cormac McLaggen was the attacker, I felt it was necessary to get his side of the story.  _

 

_ RS: Mr. McLaggen, can you tell us what happened in the lift with Hermione Granger? _

_ CM: I entered the lift and was hit with a wave of Omega pheromones for the second time in a week. I had no idea Granger was hiding something so… scandalous behind her books and cleverness. _

_ RS: You were in a lift with her more than once this week? _

_ CM: Yes, the first time the scent was not as strong, and I could smell another Alpha on her. That was enough to put me off. _

_ RS: So what happened earlier today? _

_ CM: She smelled… ripe… like some kind of sweet fruit just waiting to be devoured. It was just her scent. She was walking around smelling like sex on a platter. All purebloods know Omega biology. If I had to guess, she was close to going into heat. I don’t want to get graphic, but there were other… signs as well. _

_ RS: So what happened in the lift? _

_ CM: I lost control of myself. I wanted to keep all the other Alphas away so I could have her to myself. She just smelled so perfect. You see, I’ve always had a thing for her, and I guess this explains why. I always knew, on some level, that we would be perfect together. _

_ RS: But you said you smelled another Alpha on her earlier in the week? _

_ CM: I did, but she’s not been claimed, so they’re clearly not having sex. In a moment of weakness, Granger told me that she hadn’t had sex with any Alphas since Hogwarts. I figured she’d want to relieve some tension. Omegas need regular sex with an Alpha to stay in control of their magic and mental health. I’m surprised she’s gone this long without it. It’s probably why her scent is so strong. _

_ RS: Interesting theory, Mr. McLaggen. So, you had her alone in the lift. Did you claim her? _

_ CM: No, we never got the chance to… finish. Malfoy got through my wards, likely with some kind of dark magic he learned while he was a Death Eater. I’m sure she would have been more than satisfied and happy we’d been together if he hadn’t come in. He’s clearly not shagging her. _

_ RS: Did you have her wrists bound to the ceiling? _

_ CM: Oh, yes, we were just having a bit of fun. Some light bondage. She was quite enjoying it. (He winks at the reporter.) _

_ RS: There were reports of screaming and banging on the doors. If it was all consensual, why would she be trying to escape? _

_ CM: Like I said, it was just a bit of fun. I would never want to hurt a fellow Gryffindor, especially one I’ve always fancied. I’d very much like to take her out again. _

_ RS: Again? _

_ CM: I took her to a party in sixth year, but then the war started and we were torn apart when she went on the run with Potter and Weasley. Even at seventeen, she was this little person who just screamed sex. It had to have been her Omega traits starting to present. _

_ RS: I don’t see it. What about Hermione Granger screams sex? _

_ CM: Literally everything. I think every male who attended Hogwarts with her likely has some sort of library fantasy involving her. It has to be the Omega pheromones. _

_ RS: So you’re saying your Alpha instincts overtook your better judgment? _

_ CM: Exactly. The laws do side with the Alphas on this. If we get hit with a good dose of Omega pheromones, we do completely inappropriate things, like try to have sex in a Ministry lift. _

 

_ Well, folks, there you have it. Cormac McLaggen’s side of the story. I wonder when Ms. Granger will emerge to tell her story… Hopefully she is recovering quickly so we can find out what’s going on between her and Mr. Malfoy. _

 

Draco watched as Hermione paced back and forth across his childhood bedroom, completely furious. She looked glorious in his clothes, her hair a mess from sleeping on it wet. He wanted to see her like this every morning.

“Honestly, how did he get out of custody and give a bloody interview?!” She ranted. “Harry better get here soon because I want an explanation! McLaggen could be forcing himself on another girl right now, for Godric’s sake!”

He continued watching her as her arms waved wildly in the air and she stomped her feet. He knew it was probably wrong to be getting a little bit turned on, but he couldn’t help himself. He had missed her so much. He had been a perfect gentleman and slept beside her without one instance of a wandering hand, knowing that her feelings came first.

“And Skeeter! How could a woman decide to publish this victim-blaming shite about another woman?! I want to— Draco, are you even listening to me?!” Hermione’s voice broke through his inner musings. 

“Sorry, love. I got a little distracted. Can you hand me one of those potions from Padma?” 

Her mouth fell open and she just stared for a moment. “You’re turned on _ right now _ ? While I’m having a fit and marching around with hair that could rival Luna’s lion headdress?!”

Draco smirked at her. “I think you’ve forgotten how sexy I think you are when you’re all riled up. It doesn’t matter if you’re horny or angry or whatever. When you’re all fiery and passionate, I can’t take my eyes off of you.”

Hermione groaned and grabbed the potions. She took hers and handed him his. “Well I think it’s sexy when you’re all riled up from watching me.”

“Oh, I remember,” he teased, bringing a blush to her face.

“That’s not exactly what I meant,” she whined. “I think it’s sexy that you can admit you find this—” she gestured to herself from head to toe “—sexy, when I think it’s the farthest thing from it.”

“But you also find it sexy that I get turned on just  _ watching you _ , right?”

Hermione covered her face with her hands. “You can’t keep talking like that if we’re waiting. I’m letting you set the pace since I’m not thinking straight.”

Draco stood up from the bed and peeled her hand away. He cradled her face with his much larger hands. “I’m not going to make us wait forever. I just want to be sure you’re comfortable. I want to take things slow, like we’re teenagers who haven’t done this before or something. I don’t want you to think of him when I touch you.”

He watched as she inhaled deeply. “I don’t know how I could think of him when your scent just completely sweeps me away. I can’t focus on anything but you when we’re together.”

“Now I know that’s not true,” Draco laughed. “Your brain is always focusing on three things at once, and we’ve brewed potions together. You need to focus for that.”

“I really don’t at this point,” Hermione admitted. “Or at least not for the ones I make on a regular basis. I could probably do it blindfolded.”

He felt his pulse accelerate. “That sounds like a fun game, Granger. I’ll blindfold you and reward you for every step in a potion you perform correctly.”

He heard her whimper. “Draco, please, you know how much I like—”

Hermione’s pleading was cut off by Harry Potter’s fucking stag Patronus. His voice erupted from it. “Hermione, Malfoy get decent and meet me by the fireplace. I have your wand, your bag, and the paperwork and we need to discuss some things.”

“Bloody cockblocking stag,” Draco mumbled, thinking back to the instance in sixth year when the stag had burst in at another inopportune moment.

Hermione was dashing around the room, trying to make herself decent. Draco went into the closet and got her a Slytherin t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. 

She laughed. “You’re doing this to torture Harry.”

“Damn right. I was just about to check one of my Granger fantasies off my list, and he ruined it.”

“Draco, you already said we’re not going to have sex for a few days at the very least,” she observed.

“Granger,” he growled, “you know I don’t need to fuck you to reward you. There are plenty of other things we can try. Remember, we’re teenagers just learning about all of this again. I wouldn’t just shove my dick in you before a little experimentation with my hands and mouth…”

He watched as her cheeks turned crimson and she downed another suppressant potion before handing him his, as well. They both needed a moment to let the potions work before heading down to meet Potter.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Hermione saw Harry, she got angry again. “How the fuck is he out of custody and giving interviews, Harry?!”

He raised his hands in surrender. “I’m going to tell you everything so please don’t kill me right now.”

Draco stepped beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “We’ve talked about this. I think Potter may be the one person you can’t get away with killing, darling.”

She slapped at his chest. “He could just decide he hates the public eye and decide to go missing for awhile. I’m sure Ginny would agree with whatever plan I came up with.”

Harry started to look terrified. “I think I’ll keep your wand for the moment, Hermione.”

As quickly as possible, Hermione summoned her wand and it flew out of Harry’s pocket. He looked at her, shocked.

“My magic is more settled now. I almost depleted it yesterday, but it appears I’ve recharged and have better control. I probably could have conjured the birds without the wand…”  The infamous yellow birds started circling, and Harry backed away.

“I feel like I’m missing something,” Draco observed.

“Just hope she never sets them on you. Ron nearly lost an eye,” Harry replied.

“So, Mr. Potter,” Hermione began, slapping her wand against her palm, “why don’t you tell me how Skeeter already has her hands on that colossal git?”

Harry shivered a little. “You’re bloody terrifying. I think I’m more afraid of you when you’re like this than I ever was of Voldemort.” 

She glared at him.

“What he said in the paper is true, unfortunately. I tried to get Kingsley to hold him, but since he knows you’re an Omega, he had to release him. We can probably bring him in if you want to file an assault report for him hitting you,” Harry explained.

“Potter, he premeditated the whole fucking thing! He was alone in the lift with her on Friday and basically told her he would get his turn with her!” Draco shouted.

Harry looked at Hermione. “Is that true? Can you give me the memory from the first time?”

Hermione held her wand to her temple and pulled it out. “Tell Kingsley I’ll be by when I feel safe leaving the confines of the Manor. If he thinks my pheromones will send him into a fucking frenzy, you can accompany me.”

“Hermione, you know he doesn’t actually feel that way. His hands are tied,” Harry responded.

“Well, it’s time to change it. If Draco can sleep in bed beside me surrounded with my pheromones and not fuck me, no one else has an excuse,” she snapped.

Harry’s eyes roamed over to Draco. “You still haven’t—”

“No!” They responded in unison.

Harry looked a bit sheepish. “Sorry, I know it’s none of my business. That was rude.”

“I’ll be sure to alert Rita as soon as Draco comes so that everyone knows my Omega wiles are under control,” Hermione deadpanned.

“You’ll have to wait a bit from what I understand,” Draco continued, “I mean, I’ve never had this knotting thing happen, but—”

“Okay! Okay! I get it. I overstepped by blurting that out. No more sex talk. Please!” Harry shouted.

Draco moved behind Hermione, snaking his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head. They laughed at Harry’s discomfort, she laced her fingers through Draco’s, and it just felt so right. She had never felt this way with Ron — so relaxed and certain and like he would always be there, no matter what.

“Also, what’s with the Slytherin get-up? Do you need me to go to your house and get you some normal clothes?” Harry asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure if Granger here wasn’t Muggleborn, she probably would’ve been in Slytherin. And she’s in Malfoy Manor.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“She’s fitting in with the locals. If she’s wearing Slytherin, the portraits won’t harass her as much.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Hermione, I’m sure you need some things from home. We could just pop over to yours quickly. I don’t want you going by yourself in case anyone managed to get through the wards.”

Hermione looked to Draco, and he said, “Fine, fine! Go with him and get what you need. I’ll leave the Floo open.”

 

* * *

 

Harry and Hermione landed in her kitchen, finding Ron sitting at the kitchen table staring at the paper. He jumped at their arrival, and his eyes scanned her clothing critically.

“Hermione,” he began, “I came by first thing to make sure you were okay, but now I see where you’ve been. I guess you don’t need me.”

Harry looked over at her frozen expression and nudged her arm, jolting her back to life. “Ron, that’s not true! If you’re here to be a friend to me, then of course I need you.”

“Did Cormac actually…?”

“Not fully, no. I dropped into subspace at a few points, but I fought back as much as I could,” Hermione replied.

Ron rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. “I was so worried. I’m sorry he touched you at all. I’m sorry I kept you unclaimed. This never would’ve happened if you’d been with an Alpha. I was so selfish and I’m so sorry, Hermione.”

She was shocked by his words, and Harry stepped back, giving them space. When Hermione finally pulled away, she looked up into Ron’s blue eyes. “I’m sorry for everything, too. I never meant for it to be splashed all over the front of the Prophet like this…”

Ron shook his head. “Don’t be, Hermione. It would’ve happened eventually. I’m going to assume you were there to file for d-divorce,” he faltered.

She couldn’t bring herself to speak, so she just nodded, watching as she broke his heart all over again.

“Okay. Okay. Don’t worry, Hermione, I’m not going to fight it. I know it’s what you need, especially now. I don’t want any other Alpha to think he can just do as he pleases to you.”

“Thank you, Ron,” she whispered. “I’m just here to get some things. I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Are you staying at the M-Manor?” He choked out.

Hermione nodded again, struggling to keep her composure. “Temporarily. The warding is strongest there and the Manor actually maintains it itself. It’s quite fascinating when you think about it.”

“Maybe to you,” Ron joked. “It sounds bloody boring to me.”

She huffed. “I’m sure I’ll be able to find something in his library about it.”

Ron’s face broke into a grin. “I guess the one plus side to all of this is that you’ll likely spend more time in Malfoy’s library than in his bed.”

Hermione smacked his arm. “Ronald Weasley!”

“Would you mind if I stayed here while you’re at the Manor, Hermione? I know nothing has been decided about the house yet, but Mum is starting to drive me mad and I can’t intrude on Harry and Ginny forever,” Ron asked.

She visibly stiffened. She’d forgotten he wanted the house when he’d said he wasn’t going to fight her on the divorce. Not feeling like she could fight him at the moment, Hermione said that she wouldn’t mind and headed upstairs to pack a bag. 

Once he thought she was out of earshot, Harry chimed in. “This doesn’t mean she’s going to give you the house, Ron. She’s been through enough since yesterday and I don’t want you making things even harder on her. When she wants to come back, you will leave. You know she paid for this house, and I’m sure Malfoy would be willing to pay Nott a ridiculous amount of money to ensure she keeps it.”

“So you’re on her side then?” Ron seethed, his manner changing abruptly. “As bloody always.”

Harry groaned. “When it comes to the house that she bought with the money from her parents then, yes, I am on her side. I’m sure she’ll come to a reasonable settlement for anything you may have contributed to it over the past few years. Hermione is always reasonable.”

After that bit of eavesdropping, Hermione continued heading up the stairs to pack some clothing and her home lab notebook. She was sure Malfoy Manor was equipped with a brewing room, and she would take full advantage of it. Especially if it meant getting those rewards Draco had teased her with earlier.

 

* * *

 

 

When Hermione and Harry got back to the Manor, they were met with a snake pit — Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Adrian Pucey, and Pansy Flint (née Parkinson) were all present, questioning Draco. They didn’t even notice the two Gryffindors that were standing in the doorway.

“Where is  _ your wife _ , Draco?” Pansy asked, clearly emphasizing the word wife.

Draco glared at her. “I wouldn’t know. She told my mother she was going to Italy  _ with you _ and hasn’t come home since. Do you know where she is?”

“No! Aren’t you worried? Have you sent someone to look for her?”

“No, I haven’t. I’ve been a little busy here — I was on a case all week until Wednesday! She told my mother she was going abroad, just like she has a bunch of other times since we’ve been married, and she’s not back yet!” 

“Seriously, Draco, how could you do this to Astoria?!” She cried. “Daphne is going to fucking kill you, and so is Greg!”

“Pansy, for fuck’s sake! It’s obviously not that simple,” Draco snarled.

Hermione grabbed Harry’s arm, and they stepped to the side of the door to listen. She heard Draco explaining sixth year, which set Pansy off even more. She shrieked at an unnatural level about how Draco must enjoy cheating on people. Adrian finally cut her off, reminding her that she was married to Flint and that it really didn’t fucking matter who Draco had been with in sixth year. 

“But he was my boyfriend!” 

“Pans, think about it! We stopped having sex in October! I didn’t even snog you after that!”

“I thought you were just wrapped up in your mission, Draco. I didn’t want to distract you,” she said, much more quietly.

“It doesn’t matter!” Blaise shouted. “He was with Granger then, and he’s going to be with her now! Anyone who doesn’t agree with that should just leave because Drake has waited long enough to be happy!”

“Blaise! I fucking hate when you call me that! How many times do I have to fucking tell you?” Draco’s voice carried into the hall, and Hermione laughed into her hand.

“Hermione is wonderful, by the way, Draco,” Theo chimed in. “That brilliant little witch gave me a memory of Astoria buying a contraceptive potion and insulting the hell out of you. She even made sure she left the part where she wrote the date in her ledger.”

Hermione felt smug listening to the Slytherins defend her to Pansy. She linked her arm through Harry’s and entered the room, still wearing Draco’s Slytherin shirt like it was a totally normal thing. 

“Hello everyone,” she announced, making her presence known.

They all gaped for a moment, taken aback by Hermione Granger and Harry Potter just walking through Malfoy Manor without announcing their presence. Finally, Blaise and Theo smiled at her, and Adrian walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. 

“Hermione! I leave Hogwarts and you somehow get mixed up with this wanker?” He joked, gesturing at Draco.

A sigh left Draco’s lips and she smiled at him over Adrian’s shoulder. She stepped away and walked over to her Alpha, climbing into his lap and kissing his cheek. She was behaving way more confidently than she actually felt, but she wasn’t going to let herself be intimidated by Pansy freaking Parkinson. 

Draco sniffed her hair. “You smell like Weasel.”

Hermione groaned. “He was at the house when we got there. He saw Rita’s article—”

“Along with everyone else! I don’t even know how you can show your face—”

Pansy was cut off by Draco. “Pansy, either get over it or get out. Hermione is staying.”

“And what about when Astoria gets back? Have you got a mistress suite set up for her?” Pansy gestured at Hermione in a dismissive fashion. 

“Nope. We won’t be living here unless Hermione wants to. And if she does want to, it won’t matter because Astoria will be gone,” Draco replied, his arms encircling Hermione’s waist.

Pansy quieted, finally realizing that Draco was serious about changing his life. 

“Potter,” Theo began, “we should start talking about what we can legally do to punish McLaggen. He can’t be left with no consequences just because Hermione’s an Omega. That’s just outdated and ridiculous.”

Harry agreed with Theo and they arranged a meeting to discuss potential avenues of punishment for Cormac. Theo also mentioned wanting to start petitioning the Wizengamot to revise the misogynistic laws still on the books in England.

“Granger, Slytherin colors seem to… agree with you,” Blaise commented, wiggling his eyebrows and trying to insinuate something.

Hermione decided to play along. “Draco has told me I would’ve made an excellent snake. I do have ambition and cunning… and I have blackmailed a woman by keeping her in a jar. I need to remind her of that since clearly she’s forgotten.”

“Skeeter does need to be put back in her place,” Harry mused. “I could go and arrest her, and we could offer her another deal.”

“No, I’ve let her go on for too long, Harry. I’m going to tell Kingsley she’s an Animagus when I meet with him about McLaggen. Leave her be. What’s the worst thing she can write? That Draco and I are continuing our torrid affair?”

Draco licked her neck, causing the other Slytherins to gape at them. “At least that won’t be a lie. I fully intend on continuing this affair for as long as I can.”

Hermione shivered at the contact between his tongue and her scent gland. She was hoping he wouldn’t push further in front of all of his friends; she didn’t fancy the idea of stripping down in front of them. She knew Harry would probably faint — seeing her in a state of undress once in a week was probably already too much for her best friend.

Luckily, Harry was the best kind of friend imaginable. He cleared his throat and said, “Why don’t we leave these two alone for the day? Hermione went through a lot yesterday, and I’m sure they, uh, want to spend some time together. Skeeter was actually not all that truthful — they haven’t seen much of each other since this all started.”

Pansy snickered and the Slytherin men grinned. Adrian met Hermione’s eyes in a teasing way. “If you ever tire of this one, you always have a place with me.”

Hermione saw the flash of jealousy in Draco’s eyes, and a strong minty scent began filling her nostrils. She didn’t respond to Adrian’s taunt, knowing that would only further Draco’s possessive streak.

“Pucey, get the fuck out of my house. I’ll make sure she never tires of me,” Draco replied.

They all headed towards the Floo, and Hermione and Draco said goodbye to the others one at a time. Pansy hugged Draco, but ignored Hermione altogether. It didn’t really matter; Pansy would never approve of her, especially now that she knew about sixth year and why Draco had stopped sleeping with her.

Both Harry and Adrian hugged her, and then she and Draco were alone. He picked her up, his hands gripping her arse, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He started walking, carrying her somewhere else in the Manor.

“Where are you taking me?” 

“To my bedroom. We’re going to put all your things away, and then I’m going to snog you senseless like we’re fourth years at the Yule Ball. We’re taking it slow, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to kiss you,” Draco replied, and she felt her whole body shiver with anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this from work, so not much time to say anything!
> 
> I've finally opened my ask box on Tumblr. Didn't realize you had to do that! Feel free to ask questions, request drabbles, whatever you want! 
> 
> I'll be off from work Thursday night and Friday night, so I'll have some time! =)


	44. Teenage Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX
> 
> Warning... a small bit of lemon zest is present in this chapter. It's been awhile, right?

Astoria Malfoy was in a new hotel in the south of France. After she had heard the small pop of a house-elf apparition, she knew that Narcissa must be having her followed. Maybe her performance hadn’t been as convincing as she’d thought. She was still determined to get back at Draco for the affair she knew he was carrying out. Both he and Narcissa could deny all they wanted to, but she knew there was  _ something _ going on.

She rolled over and found a tall, dark and handsome wizard in her bed. He was the absolute opposite of her husband in every way, and he had been a welcome distraction the previous night. She ran her long fingernails over his chest and he stirred. Astoria leaned down and kissed him, ready to start the day with a shag, and hopefully an orgasm, but just as things were starting to heat up, an owl started pecking on the window.

Astoria looked over her shoulder and saw it was her father’s owl. “Fuck, hold on,” she whined, pulling away from her temporary lover.

The owl was carrying a letter and a copy of the previous day’s Daily Prophet. When she looked down at the front page, she nearly screamed. She was met with a picture of Draco in the Ministry, shirtless, kissing Hermione Granger. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, his arm was supporting her arse, and she was wearing his shirt. 

With shaking hands, Astoria opened her father’s missive. 

 

_ Astoria, _

_ Where the fuck are you?! Your sister told me that you were in Italy and left days ago. Did you realise your husband’s birthday was yesterday? Did you realise he had a relationship with Hermione Granger? _

_ I thought things were going well between the two of you! How is it that your husband has needed to take another woman not even a year into your marriage? You need to start fulfilling your duties as a wife to a pureblood aristocrat — you should be pregnant already! Your mother was pregnant with Daphne three months after we wed. _

_ It’s time for you to come home from wherever you are and start fixing this, Astoria. I know the Malfoys have less status now than they did before the war, but they always fight their way back to the top of Wizarding society. That’s why I allowed you to marry him. He’s not like his father! So if you think you’re married to an actual Death Eater, you’re not. I wouldn’t have put you with a violent man. _

_ I expect you back in England by the 9th. If you’re not, I will hire someone to find you. _

 

“Well, fuck,” she said under her breath, remembering who she had bought her latest bottle of contraceptive potion from. 

Astoria turned around and saw the man watching her speculatively. At this point, she’d already violated her marriage contract by sleeping with him,  _ and _ by taking the contraceptive. She was already figuratively fucked; she might as well get actually fucked and enjoy herself for another day before heading back to the scandal in England.

 

* * *

 

Draco woke up with Hermione in his arms again. The past two mornings had been glorious, even without a shag to start the day. The small, warm body pressed against his made him smile and want to spend the whole day in bed. He felt her shift, pressing her arse back against his groin. He could feel her heat through his shorts and her knickers. His bollocks were bluer than a Ravenclaw’s tie, but he was still holding out. The idea of Hermione imagining McLaggen’s hands on her during any type of intimacy made Draco’s stomach turn. He wouldn’t force her into something she wasn’t ready for.

A small moan escaped her lips and her breathing accelerated, strengthening the strawberry scent that hovered around her. Draco felt her hips start shifting in her sleep, like she was… fucking. He closed his eyes and easily entered her mind. He saw Hermione’s dream. Draco saw himself stretched out on the very bed they were in, flat on his back. Hermione sat on top of him, riding his cock and grinding her hips down at every opportunity. His hands traveled to her bouncing breasts and groped them, squeezing and releasing, and then running his palms lightly over her hardened nipples.

Draco pulled back, feeling himself growing more and more aroused. He couldn’t watch her dream. He was already struggling not to reach for her and turn the fantasy into a reality. Knowing she probably wasn’t quite ready for sex yet, Draco decided to mimic what he had been doing to her breasts in the dream to judge her reaction. He hadn’t progressed things beyond snogging the previous day, and Hermione had grown increasingly frustrated with him.

His hands found the hem of her soft little sleep tank and traveled under it against the smooth skin of her abdomen. She tried to snuggle even closer to him, and his wandering hand reached its destination. Draco gently squeezed the full swell of her a few times, and she eventually arched into his touch.

“Mmmmm… Draco,” Hermione murmured sleepily, pushing her arse against his growing erection and her breast firmly into the palm of his hand.

Unable to control himself, he released her breast and used his free hand to sweep her curls off of her neck. Once the sweet-smelling skin was visible, his mouth quickly latched onto it. He licked and sucked and nibbled, causing her to squirm with need. His hand moved back under her shirt and he ran his open palm over her nipple, just barely grazing and teasing it.

Hermione groaned, slid her own hand under her tank, and reached for his, bringing it to her bare skin. With her palm on the back of his hand, she threaded her fingers between his, sliding his palm against her nipple and all over her breast. Her breaths were accelerating, coming quicker and quicker with each passing second. Draco, unable to resist anymore, took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He rolled it between his fingers using a slight pinching pressure.

“Fuck!” She hissed. “Fuck, Draco, I need more.”

Hermione released his hand and rolled onto her back, giving him his first glimpse of her beautiful face that morning. He looked into her eyes and saw the same flames of passion he felt in his chest. His lips met hers, and he moved his hand to the other breast, repeating the same torturous motions until she was trembling with need. 

Draco moved the comforter off of them; their bodies were generating enough heat that it wasn’t needed. Her scent flooded him as soon as the covering was moved away, and he nearly went into a frenzy. His hands went to the bottom of her tank top while his lips moved sensually, his tongue gently swiping against hers. When he started to raise the hem to expose her, Hermione’s hand jerked down and stopped him.

Draco froze, not wanting to scare her or upset her. He looked down into her eyes and waited for her to say something. She didn’t, so he started kissing her again. However, the heat he had built between them had cooled considerably. He pulled away and asked, “What’s going through your head, Hermione?”

“I’m… nervous? I don’t know if that’s really the right word for it. But I feel a little bit anxious. I want to do this, but—”

“Love, you need to stop me if you’re not comfortable or tell me if you want to keep waiting. I was just going to stick to some light touching,” Draco explained, trying to put her at ease.

Hermione whimpered. “But that’s part of the problem, I think. I want to come, Draco. I haven’t gone this long without an orgasm in years, so if you just want to snog, I’m going to need to go home and get off on my own. It’s been days for me, and Omegas need to come more often than—”

Draco cut her off with a heated kiss. “I’ll take care of you. Please, Hermione, just let me take it slow for right now. You just got spooked when I tried to take your shirt off.”

She nodded, taking a deep breath and settling into the mattress. “I’m sorry. I know I’m being contradictory, but I can’t keep living off of suppressants. I need to get over the fear of being touched.”

“You weren’t afraid until I tried to undress you. Do you know why?” 

Hermione shook her head and stretched, her back arching up and thrusting her breasts toward Draco. His hand skimmed under her top again, and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to focus on the feel of his skin against hers. He leaned in and kissed her again before his palm reached her nipple and skimmed over it. His scent was all around her and calmed her nerves, and she had memorized the feel of his lips on hers long ago.

“Look at me, love. It’s me touching you. Focus on me, Hermione,” Draco’s voice broke through.

Hermione’s eyes popped open and she saw his grey ones looking down at her. She watched him as he stopped his ministrations to remove her shirt. This time, she let him, even though she felt a slight amount of discomfort. She knew it was completely irrational; she had let him undress her the night Cormac had attacked her, and she had felt fine. It seemed the longer she waited, the more uncomfortable she became. She knew Draco would never hurt her, and she had to work through any lingering doubts she was having as a result of Cormac’s attack. 

Draco’s mouth kissed down her neck, to her collarbone, and finally to her breast. Her eyes watched his blond head and he tilted his face up to hers, watching her reaction as he sucked her nipple. Hermione fell back against the pillow and moaned. She felt her inner walls clenching and tightening, desperate to be filled again. It had been over a month since she’d actually had sex, and she’d spent so much time around Draco. It was nearly excruciating when she actually thought about it; before all this had started, she and Ron had been sleeping together several times a week to keep her appetite somewhat at bay. Now, it felt like it had been forever since she’d been touched by anyone but herself. 

“Hermione, focus on me,” Draco repeated. “I can feel your mind drifting, and I won’t let you think of anyone but me when you’re with me.”

She threaded her fingers through his hair and dug her nails into his scalp. Hermione forced herself to speak. “Draco, please! Please, I need you to touch me. It’s been so long. It’s been years and I need you!”

His mouth moved to the neglected breast, and his hand snaked down toward the waistband of her knickers. Anticipation gripped her insides, twisting and teasing. A flood of memories rushed through her brain — Cormac moving her knickers aside, Ron’s clumsy strokes against her opening, and then moment after moment of Draco’s fingers and tongue bringing her countless hours of pleasure all through sixth year. Her mind flitted from the first time they were together to the last and jumped around to all the times in between. His touch was never unwanted, never hurt her.

Hermione opened her thighs as she felt Draco’s hand slide over the front of her knickers. His fingers moved down to her nub, gently stroking it through the fabric. She panted, pushing her hips toward his hand. He continued rubbing her through her clothes, and she longed to feel his skin against her. She was on the verge of going mad. 

 

* * *

 

Draco finally had Hermione down to her knickers in his bed. It had been five long years, but every second of that time was now worth it. He felt her longing mixed with a touch of fear, so he was moving as slowly as possible. He had been stroking her clit through the knickers, working her up into a frenzy. He listened to her tiny whimpers and moans while he lavished attention on her. His mouth kept splitting its time between each of her breasts and her neck, adding extra stimulation to drive her wild. He could tell she was getting there — her scent was stronger than it had been in quite some time.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he felt Hermione start tugging at her own knickers, squirming so she could peel them off of her legs. Draco had been waiting for this moment; he wanted to show her that, even though he was an Alpha, he wouldn’t touch her until she was ready for it. He looked into her deep brown eyes and felt lost, the connection between them buzzing with pent-up arousal.

“Hermione, can I touch you?” He asked, his voice strained. 

She leaned up on her elbows and glared at him. “You’re joking, right? I just took my knickers off in your bed. You had better start touching me, Malfoy!”

Draco grinned and one of his fingers sunk into her wet heat. He groaned, thinking about how divine it would feel when he finally slid his cock inside of her. He thrusted his finger in and out, relearning her responses. He added a second finger and, working from memory, curled them inside of her. His strokes became shorter and more focused, and he was rewarded with rocking hips, a squeezing sensation, and some liquid heat around his fingers.

“You going to come for me, Granger?” He questioned, already knowing the answer since he could feel her inner muscles tightening even more. 

Hermione’s eyes rolled back and her head hit the pillow, but her hips kept moving. He made sure her clit came in contact with his palm the next time he thrusted his fingers into her. A shriek left her lips, and he felt her starting to tremble.

“Oh, fuck, please, Draco!” She begged, not knowing exactly what it was that she needed.

Draco could feel her teetering on the edge of ecstasy, and she had already begged him for release. Rather than delaying her gratification, he gave into her. His mouth closed around the nipple closest to him, and he sucked as hard as he could. Hermione’s cunt clenched and released his fingers over and over again and the strength of her scent in the room intensified tenfold. 

He worked her down from her climax, releasing her nipple and then moving his palm away from her clit. Draco finally withdrew his fingers from her, and he brought them to his mouth. Hermione watched with hungry eyes as he sucked her juices from his digits. 

When he stopped, she grabbed his hand and mimicked his motions. The slide of her lips and tongue over his fingers sent jolts of arousal straight to his cock. Her hand moved tentatively into his shorts, and she wrapped her hand around his head, smearing precome onto her palm. She gripped him and stroked downwards, causing a growl to leave his lips. Draco hadn’t been so fucking grateful to feel a hand that wasn’t his own on his prick since he was fourteen; his plan to act like inexperienced teenagers was actually working out nicely.

“Fuck, Hermione, that feels amazing,” he groaned.

Her hand tightened a bit, and he pulled his shorts down so she wouldn’t strain her wrist with an awkward angle. He felt her lips on his neck, working their way up to his mouth. She kissed him passionately while continuing the steady motion of her hand — down, up, slight twist, down, up, slight twist — just the way he had told her he liked it all those years ago.

“Draco, I know you want to take it slow, but I would much rather bring you off with my mouth than my hand,” she panted, clearly becoming aroused again.

“Ah, tomorrow, love. I’m nearly there now. All of that pent-up frustration.”

Hermione increased the pace, making sure to gather any fluid that had leaked from his tip for some lubrication. Draco breathed deeply, smelling his scent mixing with Hermione’s. He grew a bit lightheaded, and figured all of his blood was currently busy below the waist. It actually felt kind of amazing.

On her next stroke down, Hermione gasped. “Oh, fuck, Draco! I can feel the knot!”

His eyes shot open, curious to see her reaction. When her hand passed over the newly-formed bulge at his base, he thrusted into her fist. He became nearly mindless, his brain only telling him to keep thrusting until he came. Hermione watched his face and, when her hand slipped partially below the knot, she tightened her fist. He was locked in place like he would be if he had been fucking her, and his orgasm released. 

Draco felt a seemingly never-ending burst of come shoot onto his abdomen and the sheet that was covering him. It was an orgasm unlike any other he’d ever had; it lasted longer than usual and he felt like he could faint from the pleasure. Once he stilled, he felt Hermione’s hand release him. His eyes opened just in time to see her extricating her hand from the sheets, covered in his seed. He watched as she tentatively sucked one of her fingers into her mouth, and he groaned. 

“I know this is going to sound really awkward,” she began, “but I really want to see what the knot looks like.”

Draco laughed. “Go ahead. It’s… well, I was going to say it’s nothing you haven’t seen before, but I guess that’s not true. Tell me if it’s absolutely horrifying.”

He felt her lift the sheet, and then her body moved down the bed. Hermione didn’t say a word. He was starting to get worried, and then he felt her tongue running over the swollen ring around his base. The knot was apparently a bit more sensitive and he moaned as she licked it. His hands went into her hair, and he tugged gently, signaling her to come back up.

“I’m guessing you don’t find it horrifying?” He asked.

Hermione blushed. “Not at all. It’s just your normal penis with a bit of a protrusion at the base. Honestly, looking at it got me a little heated up. I want it inside of me so badly.”

“Oh, my little Omega, you’ll have it soon,” Draco teased. “For right now, though, I’ll make you come with just my fingers again, and then we’ll take a shower.”

Hermione moaned when his fingers brushed over her clit on their way to her center. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, “We’ve got to get you cleaned up, Granger. You came back from your little field trip with my come in your hair.”

Her hands flew to her curls and she could feel exactly what he was talking about.

“Fuck,” she groaned, and he wasn’t sure if it was in response to her debauched hair or the steady stroking of his fingers. Either way, he didn’t care. He loved the sound of filthy words coming from her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's the deal... I'm dropping back to one update a week for a few weeks. I'm going to be working a ton (50+ hour weeks the next two), I have a fest piece due, blah blah blah... Normal life excuses. 
> 
> Here is what you can expect from me.
> 
> Saturday 9/28- Chapter 45  
> Saturday 10/5- Chapter 46  
> Wednesday 10/9- Chapter 47 (I'll be at LeakyCon Boston that weekend!)  
> Saturday 10/19- Chapter 48
> 
> Beyond that, I will let you know. This was supposed to be a once a week story to begin with. I just got carried away. 
> 
> Hope you're not too cross with me! Love to all of you who are still with me - I know this story is super long, and we still have a long way to go. I'm down to a chapter and a half and the epilogue to write. I can hardly believe it.


	45. Varied Vocabulary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX
> 
> Sneaking away to post this on my break! Sorry it's on the shorter side. =(

**8th June 2002**

Narcissa was walking through Diagon Alley with Andromeda and Teddy, shopping for new robes and toys for the little boy. It was nice having a child around to spoil; she had been limited to only Draco, and while she loved her son more than anything, she had always hoped for more than one child. Since she had never been able to meet her niece, she was making up for lost time spoiling Nymphadora’s son.

 

After about an hour, Rita Skeeter cornered them. In lieu of a greeting, she commented, “Well, well, well! Black family reunion after so many years?! How intriguing!”

 

“Good afternoon, Rita. Haven’t you broken enough hot news about my family this week?” Narcissa replied icily.

 

“Ah, yes, Mrs. Malfoy! I haven’t been able to reach Draco or Hermione Granger-Weasley all week. Do you happen to know where I’d be able to find them? I have so many questions!” Rita gushed.

 

Narcissa scoffed. “You don’t honestly believe that I’d just tell you where they are. It doesn’t take a genius to realize they don’t want to be bombarded with questions, especially by the likes of you.”

 

“So you’re confirming that they are somewhere together?" she ?” She asked with a gleam in her eyes.

 

Narcissa shrugged. “Sure. Why not? You’re likely going to print it whether I confirm it or deny it. You have a good amount of true information from your time as a pest. I don’t think anyone will be shocked that my son, an Alpha, is with the Omega he’s longed to be with for years.”

 

“Surely you must be concerned that the Greengrasses will come after the Malfoy fortune in a divorce settlement?” Rita questioned.

 

Narcissa smirked. “Draco is completely within his rights to have a mistress. It’s right in the contract. Plus, we haven’t seen Astoria in nearly two weeks. I’m wondering what she’s been up to.”

 

Rita looked nearly ecstatic at the implication of a new scandal; she was well aware that pureblood wives were not given the same amount of leeway as the husbands —  affairs were not permitted. A man’s wife was a man’s wife, and she was to remain loyal to her husband. The double standard was appalling, but Narcissa could now use it to her advantage. She wanted the focus off of Draco and on to Astoria.

 

“Why don’t you track her down for me, Rita? I have some questions of my own for her, and you have so many resources at the Prophet. I’m sure you’ll find Astoria much more quickly,” Narcissa suggested, using both her Slytherin cunning and flattery.

 

Rita nodded and quickly Disapparated, leaving Narcissa and Andromeda to their shopping. Andromeda looked over at her younger sister. “Slytherin to the core. You got her to go and dig up dirt on Astoria for the divorce and made it seem like she’s just going to get a hot story out of it.”

 

“You know, Lucius did have his good qualities. I learned quite a bit from him. Add that to anything I learned from being a Black and I think I can scheme with the best of them,” Narcissa laughed.

 

Andromeda grabbed her sister’s hand and squeezed it. “I’ve missed you, Cissy.”

 

* * *

 

After lunch, Draco grabbed Hermione’s hand and guided her through the Manor. He couldn’t believe she hadn’t asked to see the library yesterday — he thought it would have been the first thing she’d want to see in the house. In fairness, it was one of the first things  _ he’d _ dreamt of showing her if they ever managed to find their way back to each other. He knew she was more than books and cleverness, but he also knew she revered knowledge. 

 

Draco stopped a few paces from the library doors and covered her eyes with his hands.

 

“Where are we going, Draco?” Hermione laughed. “I already have no idea where I am. You don’t need to cover my eyes!”

 

He didn’t answer her. He simply waved his hand so the double doors opened and the lamps lit. Sunlight was streaming in through the large windows that lined the back of the library and there was a long table in the middle of the room. He knew it would remind her of Hogwarts. Draco uncovered her eyes and watched her drink it in, like it was all hers. He supposed, in a way, it was — she’d always be able to come here and go through whatever old tome she desired.

 

Hermione spun around, looking amazed that an individual family had been able to amass such a vast library. Draco waited for her to say something but, to his surprise, he felt her instead. Envy, elation, curiosity, and a wavering self-restraint washed over him in waves. He barked out a laugh. 

 

“There’s no need to hold back, Granger. My mother and I cleared the house of any obscure curses years ago. Go wild and touch any book you want to. The Potions section is just over there—” he gestured to his left “—and Arithmancy is right next to it. Fiction is in the back right corner.”

 

“Transfiguration?” Hermione asked, quizzing him.

 

He smirked at her. “Back left corner, with a small Runes section in front of it. Charms are in the middle on the right hand side, and Herbology is in the very front.”

 

Hermione practically skipped over to the Potions section, and Draco knew he had lost her for most of the day. He walked over to the table and pulled out parchment and an expensive pen Hermione had gifted him for his birthday. He started writing out his report from the warlock’s house in Ashburton, knowing Kingsley would be looking for it soon. While she perused the Malfoy library, he would get some work done.

 

About an hour later, Hermione was sitting in the window seat, a stack of books beside her. He couldn’t help watching her read, thinking that she looked so similar to the girl he had been with five years ago. However, back then, he never would have imagined her sitting in  _ his _ library reading the prized family first editions. Of course, Lucius never would have allowed it, and at the time, Voldemort was living in the Manor. No, he wouldn’t have dared to imagine his Muggleborn girlfriend here.

 

Draco felt his heart speed up, a sense of contentment he had never experienced before washing over him. It felt like everything was finally right. It was the way it was supposed to be. He knew they had a long way to go, but everything he had never even dared to wish for was right in front of him. Once everything was settled with Weasley and Astoria, he would be with Hermione. He would marry her, and they would make a life together. Draco wasn’t sure what that life would entail, but he knew he wanted it more than anything.

 

Merlin, he sounded worse than a lovesick teenage girl. 

 

Draco realized that Hermione was staring at him and he smiled at her.

 

“What’s up, love?" he asked.

 

“I can feel you thinking from all the way over here,” she teased, closing her book.

 

Hermione hopped down and set the book on top of her stack. She walked over to wrap her arms around his shoulders, squeezing him. “I can feel that you’re happy, but I want to know why,” she whispered in his ear.

 

“I would think that’s pretty obvious,” he blurted. “I mean, I never thought I’d see the day when you’d be here, just happily reading in my library and feeling at home.”

 

Her lips started kissing his neck, and he felt her tongue dart out to lick him. “Well, Malfoy,” she began, emphasizing his last name, “I’d love to do more than just read in this library sometime. As a matter of fact, I’m positive you can make me feel something much stronger. Maybe elation... or ecstasy... or euphoria.”

 

**Oh, my swotty little Omega. Your words are just as enthralling as your scent.**

 

“What about exultation? Or shall I choose a new letter?" he teased.

 

“There’s nothing sexier than a man with a huge…” Hermione trailed off, pulling his chair out and climbing into his lap to straddle him. She rocked her hips against the bulge forming in his trousers, leaning in so their lips were nearly touching, and whispered, “Vocabulary.”

 

**You’re going to fucking kill me.**

 

Draco captured her lips and grabbed the back of her neck, holding her in place. He thrusted up towards her, feeling her moan against his lips. He decided to keep playing her game.

 

“You want to know what I’m feeling right now, Granger?”

 

“Yes!" she panted. “Please, Draco, tell me.”

 

Hermione’s fingers had flown to the buttons on his shirt, and she was quickly undoing them. Her scent was rolling off of her, and he was losing control of himself. He pressed his groin firmly against her denim-clad center and she rocked against him again, making sure to keep contact with his shaft as long as she possibly could.

 

“I feel blessed. Blissful. Buoyant. Better. So much fucking better than I did two months ago,” Draco replied, punctuating each adjective with an impassioned kiss. 

 

Brown eyes met his, and Hermione pulled her own shirt off. Draco waved his hand to close the door, just in case his mother came home or Potter decided to drop by. Rising to a standing position, he grabbed Hermione’s arse to hold her steady against him. As usual, her ankles locked behind his back, and she nuzzled her face into his neck. 

 

“I’ve got another ‘B’ for you,” she murmured.

 

Draco wound his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back so he could look into her eyes. “And what might that ‘B’ be?”

 

Hermione smirked at him. “Blowjob. I know it’s not an adjective, but if you set me down on my knees, I could definitely give you one.”

 

He leaned his forehead against hers and groaned. “You really want to do that right now?”

 

“I’m sure I can intensify the feelings behind all the other ‘B’ words. I don’t mean to be boastful—”

 

Draco squeezed his eyes shut. “Honestly, Granger, can you be serious for a moment?”

 

“I don’t know a synonym for serious that starts with B, so I guess so,” she joked.

 

“You froze up when I tried to take your shirt off yesterday. Are you sure—”

 

Hermione growled with frustration. “The more you ask me if I’m ready or if I’m sure, the more I feel like there’s something wrong with me! Do you think there’s something wrong with me now?”

 

“Hermione, no, I just don’t want to scare you off or hurt you!” 

 

She scoffed and struggled until he put her down. “Gryffindor, Draco. I’m not easily scared! And, just in case you’ve forgotten, I am the one who straddled you. I am the one who started undressing you, and then I took my own shirt off. I am the one who offered oral sex to you!”

 

**Well, I’ve really fucked this one up royally. You mean everything to me, and I don’t want to do anything to hurt you.**

 

Draco remained silent, afraid to say anything that would upset her more. She stormed back towards the table and picked her shirt up off of the floor. 

 

“I guess I’ll just go back to my book. Don’t worry, Draco, I won’t try to initiate anything until  _ you _ decide that  _ I’m _ ready for you to touch me,” Hermione snapped.

 

“Hermione, that’s not what I meant,” he protested. “Listen, I don’t want to ruin this! I just got you back and I’m afraid to lose you again, even if you’re the most dramatic, infuriating person I’ve ever met sometimes!”

 

She glared at him, still holding her shirt. She crossed her arms under her breasts, pushing them up a bit. Draco tried to keep his eyes on her face, but then she stomped back towards him. 

 

“You know what could ruin this? Denying what’s natural for us! Alpha. Omega,” she said, gesturing between their bodies. “Not having sex is  _ not _ normal for us. Taking vial after vial of suppressants because we’re not having sex is not normal, and it can even be dangerous!”

 

Hermione took a deep breath and then continued her rant. “I know I shouldn’t want to hop straight into bed with you after what Cormac did. I know it’s not the expected reaction. I get it, Draco, I really do. I appreciate that you’re trying to take things slow and make sure I’m okay, more than you know. But if I’m the one who tries to get intimate with you, you should fucking let me! Especially if there is a happy, playful tone to it since I’m obviously not forcing it then!”

 

* * *

 

By the end of her speech, Hermione was on the verge of crying. She knew it was a side effect of trying to suppress all of her Omega hormones and traits. It was also partially caused by Draco’s rejection and insinuation that she wasn’t the same person she was a few days ago. Cormac had taken the raw passion between them and somehow warped it. Her Alpha was afraid she’d break like a windowpane hit with a bludger if he touched her. Meanwhile, she felt herself crumbling from the inside out; she was constantly in his physical presence, but he wasn’t touching her the way she needed him to.

 

A large hand cupped her jaw, bringing her back to reality. Her body was still trembling slightly. Draco’s voice broke through the silence. 

 

“Look at me, Hermione, please.”

 

Obstinate to a fault, she kept her eyes down. His thumb stroked her cheek, and his other arm wrapped around her. “I’m sorry. I’m just afraid to hurt you or scare you. Please believe that I know you’re the same person and I want you just as much as I always have.”

 

Hermione refused to be swayed. Instead of melting into him like she usually would, she pulled out of his embrace. “I’m still mad at you,” she grumbled.

 

“I know. I’ll leave you be. Let me know when you’re done ignoring me,” Draco replied, his voice clearly expressing his hurt.

 

Pulling her shirt back on, Hermione walked back to the window seat. She picked up her book again, determined to focus on that rather than her desire to throw Draco to the ground and show him just how okay she was. Whether she was happy or angry, she still wanted to shag him senseless. It was only through the use of the suppressants that she had managed to make it this far. 

 

In her head, she carefully raised her Occlumency shields in case Draco was eavesdropping on her thoughts. She started to formulate a plan; she would not let him deny her for much longer. She knew he needed her just as much as she needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I promise next week is a better chapter! 
> 
> Happy (belated) Birthdays to 09Tiff86 and Cathartichaos who told me they'd consider this chapter as a gift. I'm sorry it wasn't a better one!
> 
> Just a reminder, this is what the update schedule looks like for right now:
> 
> Saturday 10/5- Chapter 46  
> Wednesday 10/9- Chapter 47 (I'll be at LeakyCon Boston that weekend! I promise you'll love this chapter and be ready for a rest from my words after it.)  
> Saturday 10/19- Chapter 48  
> Saturday 10/26- Chapter 49
> 
> If my life straightens itself out by the end of October, I'll hopefully resume twice a week updates. Hopefully I will finally finish this thing! I feel like I've had less than 5 chapters to write for months! Right now, we're standing at 65 chapters plus a two-part epilogue. I'll probably try to make it a nice round 70 because I'm a bit crazy like that.
> 
> In the meantime, my Sounds Like Dramione piece, Cannot Lose Her, won Best Draco Characterisation. If you're into reading first person POV stories, feel free to check it out!
> 
> I'm still active on Tumblr most days, so feel free to reach out! =)


	46. So Long, Astoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX
> 
> This chapter is coming to you a bit early since I'm working tonight... Enjoy!

**9th June 2002**

Despite Hermione’s bad temper, she had still kissed Draco goodnight and curled up with him in bed. The next morning, however, they were woken by a very high-pitched shriek.

“Draco! What the fuck is this?!”

He opened his eyes to see his livid wife standing beside the bed, wand drawn. 

“Good morning, Astoria,” he said as calmly as possible. “Playing stupid doesn’t suit you. I’m sure you saw the Prophet at least once in the past few days. You knew I’d be with Hermione.”

With that, Hermione stirred, rolling over and stretching. “Can you guys go shout at each other in another room? I’m exhausted.”

Astoria’s face turned a horrible shade of red, and she stepped even closer to the bed. “Excuse me, you little Omega whore, but you’re in my house in bed with my husband!”

Draco sat up, the sheet pooling around his waist. He maneuvered his way out of bed and kissed Hermione on the forehead, knowing it would likely infuriate Astoria even more. “I’ll be back, my love. Go back to sleep.”

He grabbed Astoria by the elbow and led her out, wearing only his shorts. “I’ll be right out. I’m going to put some clothes on and then we’ll sit down to talk. As a matter of fact, why don’t you Floo call Theo and get him over here? We have a lot to go over.”

“Is your mother here? She was having me bloody followed!” Astoria questioned.

“No, but she’s at Andromeda’s. You should get her here, too. And maybe your father as well. We’ll just get everyone here all at once,” Draco replied.

“Seriously?” 

“Yes. Now go get started on those calls and I’ll be down in a minute.”

Draco went back into the bedroom and closed the door. Hermione was sitting up in bed, so he crossed the room and gave her a proper good morning kiss. 

“I don’t know how long this will take. Do you want me to send up some breakfast?" he asked.

“Sure, I don’t want to be down there for this conversation. I’ll just take a bath and read after I’m done eating,” Hermione answered.

Draco looked at her nervously. “Are you still cross with me?”

She smiled at him. “Not really. I’m feeling a bit better today.”

“Good,” he replied, leaning in to kiss her again. “Hopefully I’ll be filing for divorce tomorrow.”

“If you end up heading to the Ministry, I should go and see Kingsley,” Hermione stated. “I won’t walk about by myself. I’ll have either you or Harry with me.”

“We’ll talk about it later. I’m going to get dressed and head downstairs. I’m sure Mr. Greengrass is already here,” Draco said, ending their conversation about the Ministry. He didn’t want her going back there; McLaggen or any number of other Alphas could be lurking around. 

He wasn’t going to let her get hurt again, and he knew there was only one way to ensure the others stayed away.

 

* * *

 

Astoria had reached out and retrieved all of the people Draco had asked her to. She was sitting at the dining table with her father and Narcissa while Theo was having a discussion with Draco in the drawing room. He had arrived with a thick folder of documents, and she knew that Draco had been planning on leaving her for longer than the two weeks she’d been gone. If she had to guess, she’d bet he had ran into Hermione Granger at the Victory Ball and they had reconnected.

Contrary to what her husband believed, Astoria was no fool. She knew he was an Alpha, and since Hermione was an Omega and they’d been intimate, there was no chance the marriage could be salvaged. At best, they’d stay married and he’d spend all of his time with Hermione. After the photo and article in the Prophet, everyone in society would know that, as well. Astoria had to decide what was more embarrassing — a messy divorce when there had been none recorded in the Greengrass and Malfoy lines in centuries, or staying married to a man who was besotted with another woman and would carry on a very public affair. 

Her father was glaring at her from his chair, his censure about the whole situation evident. Narcissa was stoic for quite awhile, but she finally broke the uncomfortable silence. 

“Astoria, dear, how was Italy?”

“Lovely. Did Tiffy tell you all about it?” Astoria asked, smirking.

Narcissa grinned at her. “She did mention you were in a hotel alone and not with your sister. Why would you lie about such a thing?”

“Whatever do you mean, Narcissa? I told you before I left that I was concerned that Draco had a mistress. I thought I would be entitled to a little vacation to relax and take my mind off of my unfaithful husband,” she replied innocently.

“Enough!” Her father shouted. “Clearly Astoria has made some errors in judgment, but Draco displayed his mistress on the front page of the Prophet! He is making my daughter look like a fool!” 

Narcissa scoffed. “Your daughter has been telling people she doesn’t want to have children with Draco because she’s afraid he will turn them into little Death Eaters. Please tell me which is worse, Gideon — my son having an Alpha/Omega connection with the princess of the wizarding world, or your daughter telling everyone that the Malfoys haven’t renounced the old ways?”

Her father whipped his head around and shot daggers Astoria. She instantly felt her blood run cold. Surely Narcissa has only heard this from Hermione Granger? She could still play it off as nothing, right?

“I only said it because I was trying to make sure that Hermione Granger would stay away from Draco. I knew she was an Omega and I didn’t want her near my husband since she was walking around unclaimed still! I mean, what kind of Omega witch runs around unbound at nearly twenty-three years of age?! It’s no wonder she was cornered by Cormac McLaggen!”

Narcissa shook her head, blonde hair swaying with every little movement. “Why don’t you tell your father what you were doing when you saw Hermione, Astoria? I’m sure he’d love to know.”

She felt her father’s gaze refocus on her. This was going to be terrible. She wouldn’t be shocked if she ended up with nowhere to live after today.

Steadying herself, Astoria replied, “I was at her apothecary buying a contraceptive potion because I don’t want to get pregnant, especially not with Draco’s baby. I don’t love him. He was a Death Eater and I can’t just look past that!”

Gideon Greengrass nearly fainted; Astoria knew she had just cost herself and her family hundreds of thousands of Galleons in a divorce settlement, but it was clear that Draco and Narcissa already had all the information they needed to protect their vaults.

A few moments later, Draco and Theo entered the dining room. Theo had a newspaper clenched in his fist and he dropped it in front of her father. Gideon’s face drained of all color, and he slid it over to her. Astoria looked down and nearly choked on her own saliva. There was a photo of her and her dark-haired lover leaving the hotel in France. She watched as she kissed him heatedly before departing the frame. The headline read ASTORIA MALFOY FINDS A DISTRACTION IN THE SOUTH OF FRANCE! 

Of course, the article had been written by none other than Rita Skeeter.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco sat down beside Astoria, seeing her shocked face. He nearly felt bad for her, and he would not condemn her from finding comfort somewhere else. He certainly had been a shit husband over the last five weeks. When he thought about it, he had never really given Astoria a fair chance. He was happy about that now; taking his chance with Hermione would have been a much harder decision if he and Astoria had grown close over the past months.

“We’ve both made a mess of things, Astoria. Neither of us felt excited about this match, and we never should have married. Arranged marriages need to go back to the Middle Ages. Everyone deserves to be with someone who makes them happy,” Draco urged.

Gideon cleared his throat. “Mr. Malfoy, what are you saying? Surely you and Astoria can work things out. You’re just not accustomed to each other or being married yet.”

Draco chuckled and looked towards Theo. Theo took a copy of the paperwork Draco had compiled for Astoria to review. “We will be getting divorced. Based solely on the conversation about Hermione and the apothecary, I’m well within my rights to divorce your daughter without giving her a single Knut. When you add in that photo in the Prophet, no one would think twice about it.”

“Purebloods do _not_ divorce, Draco! Ask your mother!” Gideon exclaimed.

Narcissa laughed lightly. “Gideon, if you hadn’t noticed, the world in changing with our children's’ generation. There will be very few _true_ purebloods in the incoming 2015 class at Hogwarts, if my guess is accurate.”

Astoria had been thumbing through the divorce papers that were presented to her, looking over the finer details.

“Why are you doing this, Draco?" she inquired in a soft tone.

Draco looked into her eyes. “I should have been honest with you when Hermione and I talked at the Victory Ball. Or after we met for lunch the first time, at the very least. I wasn’t a good husband to you, and I’m sorry.”

Astoria handed the paperwork to her father, fake tears leaking out of her eyes. Draco decided to explain everything to his mother and Mr. Greengrass. “I’ve offered to purchase a primary residence for Astoria wherever she would like, and I’m willing to give her a small settlement as well — 5,000 Galleons — if she will agree to confidentiality in the divorce proceedings. I will also agree to confidentiality, and so will Hermione.”

Gideon looked across the table at Draco. “You’re sure about this? You’ll give Astoria the money and buy her a place to live?”

Draco just nodded, and a sob broke through the silence. 

“I-I c-can’t live on 5,000 Galleons for long!” Astoria cried. “Can’t we negotiate something?”

  
Narcissa’s blue eyes flashed with anger. “Listen to me, you gold-digging little trollop! In the past year, you’ve spent tens of thousands of Galleons on clothes, shoes, jewelry, and Merlin knows what else! Draco doesn’t have to do a single thing for you! This offer is so far beyond fair, especially when you consider you violated your marriage contract in more ways than one!”

“What if I choose a less expensive place to live? Can the Galleons go up?” Astoria asked Draco, her false sadness giving way to shrewd negotiating.

He looked at Theo, and his friend shrugged. “It’s up to you, Malfoy. If I were you, I’d set a cap on the total between the residence and the monetary payout.”

Draco looked straight at Astoria, seeing how empty her eyes were when she wasn’t keeping up a facade. “This was always about money for you, I guess. Did you even like me at all?”

She rolled her eyes. “You knew this was never about feelings. It was about the best possible match for both of us.”

“Fine. Theo, what’s a reasonable cap? I was trying to be kind, but if this is just a business transaction, I’m not nearly as worried,” Draco snapped.

Gideon Greengrass looked at his youngest daughter, completely horrified. “Narcissa, Draco, I am so sorry. Astoria, why are you being so rude? You’re not owed anything in this divorce!”

Astoria sat in silence like a petulant child, and Draco knew she was mourning the unfettered access to the Malfoy vaults. She’d have to curb her spending in a major way, and he was sure it wouldn’t be easy for her. He looked to Theo again, his friend quickly calculating a reply.

“I’d say anywhere between 30,000 and 40,000 Galleons should buy her a decent place to live and keep her in those ridiculous high heels for awhile,” Theo stated.

Astoria fumed. “I know there are MILLIONS of Galleons in that vault!”

Draco glared at her. “And you’re entitled to exactly none of them, Astoria. I was trying to be kind and civil, and not hurt your feelings any worse than I already had, but I’m _not_ going to give you a small fortune when you’re just as guilty of infidelity as I am — if not more so!”

  
“Hermione Granger is in your fucking bed, Draco! How are you less guilty?” 

Narcissa took a deep breath, waiting for her son’s temper to explode.

“Yes, Hermione is in my bed right now. Fully clothed. We haven’t had sex, Astoria! Why do you think Cormac McLaggen attacked her?! She was unclaimed and my scent wasn’t fucking on her!” Draco bellowed. “In that photo, you’re leaving a bloody hotel with some bloke you likely just met the night before! You have no right to judge me for kissing the woman I’m basically soul bonded to!”

“Soul bonded?” Astoria’s father asked, a look of shock on his face.

Narcissa smiled and said, “A happy accident when they were teenagers, it seems. We’re not fully sure of the implications, but it’s how Draco was able to rescue her before McLaggen had the chance to bite her.”

“Astoria, you will take what Draco gives you, and you will not fight him on it. If you do, you will end up living under my roof again, and I’m sure you don’t want that,” Gideon commanded, an air of paternal dominance in his voice.

The older man rose from the table and straightened his navy blue tie before putting his matching outer robes back on. “Draco, Theo, send me a copy of the final papers and let me know if she gives you any more trouble. Narcissa, you can have one of your elves pack her things and send them to the Greengrass Estate for the time being. Do you understand what I’m saying, Astoria?”

“I’ll come home straight away, Father,” she replied quietly.

Narcissa also rose from the table. “Astoria, dear, I’ll be taking the Malfoy ring now, if you don’t mind. I’ll have to send it back to Gringotts for the future Malfoy heir or heiress.”

“But Draco gave it to me! It’s mine!” Astoria whined.

Her father shot her a look and then Draco spoke. “You’re not getting a place to live, a divorce settlement, and keeping a ring worth tens of thousands of Galleons.”

“Fine!" she removed the ring and slammed it down on the table. “I guess since I’m not entitled to anything, I’ll just look over the papers you send to my father! Do I get to keep _any_ of the jewelry you gave me?”

“I’ll look through it and get back to you,” Narcissa drawled. “I’ll part with some heirloom pieces, but not all.”

With that, Astoria flounced out of the room behind her father, and Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He could fully commit himself to Hermione now without any lingering guilt. Astoria had been the worst kind of snake — ambitious to the point of not caring about anyone else, as long as she got what she wanted in the end. He was upset that he hadn’t seen it sooner, but the past was the past. 

He was, at last, looking forward to the future.

 

* * *

 

In the time that Draco had been gone, Hermione had done several things. She’d eaten the breakfast that Darcie delivered to her — a waffle with strawberries and bacon on the side. She’d attempted to read, but the book on potions ingredients in the Mediterranean Sea didn’t hold her attention. 

She knew her presence would only exacerbate the horrible situation downstairs, but she couldn’t help her curiosity. She internally debated the merits of listening in. 

_What if he doesn’t end things with her? What if her father puts up a fight? What if he doesn’t want this anymore because of what happened with Cormac?_

Shaking her head, Hermione cleared her irrational thoughts. Draco had told her that he loved her and wanted to be with her. He had wanted to be with her for years. Regardless of his marital status, they would find a way. She knew, deep down, that he was the only one she wanted, and she was nearly sure he felt the same way.

Determined to keep her cool, Hermione forced herself to get on with the day. She didn’t need to eavesdrop or intrude on whatever was going on. They needed to trust each other, and that meant letting go of all these crazy urges and insecurities. She dragged herself into Draco’s bathroom and turned on the shower, stepping under the hot water like it was just a normal day.

After she finished drying her hair so it fell in somewhat controlled waves, Hermione stepped into a pair of black lace knickers and put on the matching bra. She looked herself over in the mirror. All the evidence of Cormac’s attack had faded away — thank Merlin for small favors. She felt beautiful and she was ready to take Draco’s breath away. 

Hermione was hopeful that he’d feel differently than she had when she’d ended things with Ron. Draco had told her on more than one occasion that he hadn’t married Astoria for love, and love hadn’t grown between them over time. Deep inside, the Omega part of her brain was praying that he was relieved and not sad; she was ready to take control of the situation and prove to him that she wasn’t afraid to be touched or have sex. It was all of the build-up that was making her nervous — the torturously slow process of getting undressed, the sweet and slow kisses, his mouth all over her skin. Through all of that, she was always wondering _will we or won’t we? Will today be the day he realizes I’m fine and I need this? Or will it be another day of draining ten vials of suppressants?_

Certain she wanted to take this course of action, Hermione decided to forego suppressants altogether and sat on the bed in only her undergarments, wanting to surprise him when he finally came back to her. She reclined against the pillows and summoned a pleasure-reading book from her bag. As she started to read, she found herself hoping this story was as filled with salacious sex scenes as the previous installment in the series; she wanted the scent of her arousal to drive Draco crazy as soon as he opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Wednesdayyyyyy. All I'll say is the wait will finally be over, and you'll hopefully be feeling some relief! It's been literal months since we've had a super smutty chapter. 
> 
> Love you all for sticking with me through this prolonged dry spell! You will be rewarded. I promise.


	47. Not Afraid Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX
> 
> I won't bore you with a long note. We've finally reached the main event...

**9th June 2002**

After discussing an appropriate settlement and which jewelry pieces could go to Astoria with Theo and his mother, Draco headed back towards Hermione. The house was blissfully empty again, and he just wanted to spend sometime snogging and inhaling her. When he was about ten paces away from the door, he came to a complete stop. Hermione’s scent, and therefore her pheromones, were pouring out from under the door. 

**Oh, sweet Salazar… What have you been up to, my naughty little Omega? Am I in for a shock when I open the door? Are your fingers deep inside your sweet cunt?**

Draco inhaled deeply, forgetting himself for a moment. It felt like a tsunami of desire crashed over him; before he had even consciously decided to go to Hermione, he had flung the door open. He slammed it behind him and looked over to the bed. She was kneeling there, a book beside her on the mattress, and she was wearing nothing but underwear and a shocked expression. The light was streaming in from the windows behind her, and she was the intriguing mixture of innocence and sin he had  _ thought  _ she was right before their first night together. In that moment, he felt like things had finally come full circle. Her lips were slightly parted, and he decided to seal them with his. His desire to kiss her, to taste her, to fuck her radiated through every part of him.

“Draco,” she purred. “I need you. I need you, Alpha.”

It was clear Hermione had done to him what others would surely accuse her of — she was using her ‘Omega wiles’ to finally get what she wanted. She had worked herself up into a frenzy so he wouldn’t be able to resist touching her, tasting her, fucking her.

“This is the only time I’m going to ask because it’s physically painful how much I want you, my little Omega. Are you sure you’re ready? I’ll never forgive myself if you start crying or freak out afterwards,” Draco managed to choke out.

“I am not afraid anymore, Draco. I never really was. I need you to touch me like you never—”

He cut Hermione’s words short by striding to the bed, wrapping his arms around her, and searing her lips and tongue with the heat of his kiss. He lifted her, needing to feel her wrapped around him. She obliged, tightly circling her legs around him so her core was fused to his. She started moving so she was rubbing against him, and he responded by moving one of his hands from her arse down to the small scrap of lace covering her slit.

Draco groaned when he felt how wet she was; he didn’t think he’d ever felt her so aroused and ready for him. Regardless, he wanted to try to move slowly. He walked to the wall and pressed her against it firmly. When he had her held in place by his hips, he moved his hands to his own shirt buttons, desperate to be undressed and feel her skin against his.

“Alpha,” Hermione crooned, her voice much different than usual, “let me down and I’ll work on your trousers. I need you.”

She slid down his body as sensually as possible, he was sure of it — the little temptress didn’t think she’d pushed him far enough yet. He felt her pulling his shoes off and then her fingers moved to his socks. After that, she quickly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers, sliding them down his legs. Hermione looked up at him, asking for permission to continue, and he laced his fingers into her hair. It wasn’t as wild as usual, but he figured she had purposefully made it that way for her planned seduction. 

Draco felt her hands run up his bare thighs, over his hips, and then dip below the waistband of his shorts. She pulled them down slowly, and his cock sprang free. He stepped out of the clothing pooled around his ankles and pushed the pile aside. Hermione’s hot mouth went straight for the kill, taking him as deep as she could as soon as he had stilled.

“Oh, fuck!" he bit out, and her mouth moved along him even faster.

He looked down and saw her squirming, her skin flushed, her eyes squeezed shut. He felt worried for a moment, but then she moaned around his dick and he knew she was just painfully aroused. Draco let himself enjoy another few minutes of her mouth on him; he hadn’t had a blowjob since before he was married, and the little witch on her knees had always gotten hot while sucking him off. However, as she started moaning more frequently, Draco knew she needed to come.

He gently set his hand on Hermione’s shoulder, causing her eyes to open and focus on him. Just for old time’s sake, he broke into her mind to speak.

**Time to stop, Hermione. I want to take care of you. I want to get my mouth on you and make you come. As much as I’m enjoying this, I want to come in your pussy, not down your throat.**

Draco felt her whimper around him, her eyes dark with need. She released him from her mouth and slowly rose to her feet. He swiftly picked her up and carried her over to the bed, kissing her passionately the whole way. Sitting her down on the edge, he dropped to his knees. He wanted to worship her the same way she had done to him. Watching her face the whole time, he peeled her knickers down her legs. Hermione’s brown eyes were focused on him as he brought his mouth to her inner thigh, nibbling and licking her skin. Her scent was absolutely fucking drowning him, and he let himself go, sinking under and focusing on her alone.

As a result of completely letting go, Draco’s slow pace and patience became a thing of the past. His mouth went straight to her clit and sucked, his tongue tasting her essence directly from the source for the first time in years. Hermione was so familiar and yet different, and he wondered if he had forgotten how she tasted and felt against his tongue.

“Ah! Oh, God, Draco! It’s because…” A loud moan interrupted her words, and he felt her legs starting to tremble as she fell back onto the mattress. “It’s because I’m f-fully, ahhhh, matured now.”

Draco grabbed her ankles, folding her legs a bit by putting her heels on the edge of the bed so she was opened wide for him. He moved his right hand up her calf and then down her thigh to her center, plunging two fingers inside of her. Her muscles clamped down on them, clearly craving the feeling of fullness.

“Alpha, please!” Hermione begged, squirming and throwing her legs over his shoulders. “Please, I can’t wait anymore, I need you inside of me!” 

Ready for a proclamation like this, Draco added a third finger and started to mimic a thrusting motion, moving at just the right angle to make her scream. His tongue started roughly rubbing against her clit, and he felt her start clenching and releasing around his fingers while her moans and scent filled the room.

“Now you’re ready, love,” Draco finally replied, giving one last long lick to her slit. 

He felt one of her hands fist in his hair and she pulled on it, demonstrating her impatience even after a decent climax. If he was honest with himself, he was just as desperate to be inside of her. He was still holding the Alpha back a bit in an attempt to avoid fucking her as hard as he could to drive home the point that she was his. 

Hermione was writhing on the bed, her skin glowing and legs wide open. Draco watched as her hand ventured towards her center. Before she could touch herself, he grabbed her wrist and rose to his feet. 

“No, no, my Omega. No touching yourself. Those days are over. I’m going to take such good care of you,” Draco’s voice rumbled. “I’ve got everything you could need right here.”

Gently, he lifted her from the bed to remove her bra. When he looked down at her, she looked more intoxicated on arousal than he’d ever seen before. Her breathing was shallow, but when he leaned down to kiss her neck, he felt her inhale a long breath through her nose and shudder.

“Draco,” Hermione whispered, “Draco, please, it’s been so long. I need you. Please.”

He laid her back on the bed and then straddled her hips. They were horizontal across the bed, but it was so big that it didn’t matter, and he honestly couldn’t care less. Draco grabbed her hands and pulled her fully onto the bed. Once her feet were safely planted on the mattress behind him, he moved between her legs, stroking his hands up and down her inner thighs.

Hermione let out a whimper, but it sounded like a sound of need, not fear. He leaned down over her and laced the fingers of his left hand through her right. His lips met hers slowly and he used his right hand to position his prick at her entrance. 

“Hermione,” Draco said, his voice firm. “Open your eyes and look at me.”

Her eyes popped open and locked on his. With one final check of her expression, he thrusted forward, becoming one with her once again.

In that moment, it felt like coming home after a very long time. It was unlike anything else he had ever experienced, and he knew things were finally as fate had planned for them.

 

* * *

 

After Draco slid inside of her, Hermione’s body sang. It was a better feeling than the orgasm he’d just given her with his mouth, and  _ that  _ had been nothing short of amazing. She reached for him, and he moved both sets of their entwined hands over her head before he started moving. She could feel him stretching her and sliding in and out; the sensation was an epiphany — the complete and utter  _ rightness  _ of their joined bodies was mind-blowing.

“Hermione,” he growled, “you feel even better than I remembered. You’re so perfect.”

_ I’m pleasing you. Oh, Alpha, yes, take whatever you need from me. You feel so good. You’re making me feel so good. I’ve needed this for years. _

All she could do was whine beneath him, her brain too clouded with thoughts and sheer hormone-driven lust for the Alpha,  _ her _ Alpha, on top of her. She focused on the feel of his solid body pinning her to the bed, the slide of his skin against hers, and she wrapped her legs around his thrusting hips, urging him to sink deeper. Draco responded by releasing her left hand and moving his right down to the back of her left thigh, hitching her leg even higher. The changed angle made her scream.

“Oh, fuck, Draco! Yes, harder, please!”

Much to her chagrin, Draco pulled out of her and sat back on his knees. Hermione’s eyes snapped open a moment before he turned her over, pulling her up to him. He positioned her in a kneel as well — her legs outside of his — and entered her slowly from behind. 

“I need to get at your neck,” he growled, and she moved all her hair over one shoulder, exposing her gland to him as he continued to thrust up into her.

_ Alpha, I’m yours. I’m completely yours. You can bite me so that everyone knows. Just lose yourself and let your instincts take over. _

Draco’s hands settled on her hips and his mouth was all over her neck — licking, sucking, and lightly biting every centimeter of exposed skin — all the while snapping his hips furiously. Her arms had wound themselves up, looping around his neck. The position was a bit awkward, but her body was arched, pressing her hips back so she could feel him slamming into her.

Hermione had felt certain he would try to make their first encounter slow and sweet, handling her like she was fragile. However, his Alpha demeanor had quickly snapped into place. He was positioning her exactly as he wanted to and had stopped holding back. His thrusts were becoming harder, causing her cries of pleasure to flood the room.

“You need to come, Hermione. I can feel you’re close, and I think I’m getting there too,” he breathed into her ear, one hand moving to her breast and the other snaking around to her clit. 

Draco’s mouth closed around her gland, his tongue stroking it lovingly, and she was lost. Between his fingers rubbing her clit and squeezing her breast, the stimulation on her gland, and his cock slamming into her, she fell apart, her body caving to his ministrations and demands. Through the haze in her brain, she felt his teeth grazing against her.

“Do it, Draco!" she cried.

He groaned. “Not this time, not yet.”

Hermione felt his hand press against her upper back, and he forced her down onto all fours. She felt him rise up, one arm looped around her waist to drag her hips with him. Draco kept her upper body pressed firmly into the mattress, her neck as far away from his mouth as possible. He was fucking her hard, claiming her in almost every way, making her remember what it felt like to be well and truly satisfied by an Alpha.

_ Oh, Alpha, I’ve missed you so much. I haven’t felt this in ages. Please don’t stop. Don’t ever leave me again. _

She came a second time, and she felt blissfully mindless. Her body was still moving in tandem with his, but she was not consciously controlling her actions. Hermione was completely enthralled, letting Draco guide her through the motions. His voice broke through the fog in her mind.

**Ah, fuck, Hermione… Are you in subspace? You’re not answering me.**

_ Oh, Gods, yes. I must be. I’m fine. Please keep going! _

**I’m going to come. I can feel the knot starting to form. I’m going to put you on top of me.**

And then Draco was gone from her body and her mind, though she felt his hands guiding her on top of him, just like he’d said he would. She slid down his length and started riding him, hard and fast. Their eyes met again, and she was snapped back to reality as his emotions flooded her brain. Love, lust, happiness… all positive emotions, unlike when they were younger. Hermione was nearly euphoric from her own feelings and his mixing. 

She felt Draco’s cock swelling within her, and soon she couldn’t move much at all. He was locked inside of her, and then she felt him come. He had come inside of her hundreds of times, but it had never felt like this. The rush of emotions, the feeling of him locked within her body — it all meshed together, and she felt her muscles start spasming around him. Draco was moaning, obviously feeling both of their climaxes just as intensely, and Hermione leaned forward to lay her head on his chest. Large, warm hands were running up and down her back, and she felt absolutely blissful. She didn’t know how long his knot would take to abate, so she just nuzzled into his chest and let herself doze off.

Before sleep took her, she heard Draco whisper, “I love you, Hermione. I’m so happy you’re mine again.”

 

* * *

 

Draco was stroking Hermione’s back as she slept on his chest. They were still locked together, his cock keeping her trapped in place. He felt contentment in a way he never had before. She was  _ his  _ again. Their connection was stronger than ever. He could feel her with every cell in his body. Breathing her in again, a feeling of bliss washed over him. 

**My Omega. I will spend the day taking you in every position and marking you with my scent. No one will be able to smell you at all — they will only smell me. You will be safe until I claim you fully.**

As Draco’s thoughts had raced, Hermione’s body had started to heat a bit. Idly, he wondered if she had heard his unspoken words. He was still inside of her and could feel her getting aroused again. Wandlessly summoning a pillow from the head of the bed, he propped his head up a bit and dropped a kiss in her curls. A satisfied sound he could only describe as a gentle purr came from her throat and she nuzzled against his chest.

“Alpha,” she whispered, “why didn’t you bite me when I asked you to?”

Draco thought for a moment. “I didn’t want to do it the first time. I think the book from the Malfoy library said it’s best to do it during a heat. The connection will be stronger that way. I think we can wait two months.”

Hermione lifted her head and smirked at him. “You know what that means, right?”

“I think so but, based on that smirk, I also want to know what you’re thinking,” he replied.

“It means that you’re going to be very, very busy,” she teased. “You’ll have to shag me at least once a day. I’m thinking twice to be on the safe side.”

Draco nuzzled his face against her neck and breathed in deeply. “Witch, I was planning on shagging you for the rest of the day. You may not be able to walk properly tomorrow.” 

Hermione let out a small moan, and Draco felt his knot finally deflate. She must have felt it, too, as she slid off of him. He felt a lot of fluid slide out with him and pool on his groin.

“Merlin, that’s a lot of come,” Hermione groaned. “It appears things will be messier from now on.”

Draco laughed and grabbed his wand, vanishing the evidence of their coupling. “Good thing we have magic, right?”

Before Hermione could climb off of the four-poster, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down to spoon. With one hand, he swept her hair away from her neck, and started licking and sucking at her gland again, pausing only to say, “Oh, my sweet little Omega, you’re not going anywhere yet. You’ve unleashed a monster. We have five years of time to make up for.”

Her body went limp, entirely compliant with his wishes. Draco felt a little worried — he had to be careful with the combinations of his words and actions. He didn’t want her to be subjected to anything she didn’t want. Turning her body over, his gaze roamed over her face.

“You still here with me, love?”

Hermione smiled up at him. “Of course. There was no command in there. I’m not going to fight what feels right, Draco. Being in your arms and having your mouth on my neck is calming to me. I feel… I don’t know. Perfectly content? That’s the closest thing I can come up with right now.”

Looking over her naked body and feeling her skin against his, the Alpha wanted to bury himself inside of her again. He pushed his hardening length into her hip, and she turned to him, wide-eyed and laughing. 

“Again? Already?”

Draco nodded and kissed her deeply. He climbed out of the bed and picked her up, guiding her legs around his waist. He carried her into his bathroom and started running water in the bath. Sitting Hermione on the bathroom counter, Draco plunged back into her, her quim still slick from their previous coupling. Her lips flew to his, her tongue working its way into his mouth and tangling around his. He kissed her back just as fervently while focusing on fucking her into oblivion. Her nails dug into his shoulders, leaving half-moon indentations and red scratches when she lost her grip.

Hermione broke the kiss with a gasp and a scream, her body pulsing around him in the most exquisite way possible. Draco felt every contraction and ripple, every miniature flood of fluid her body released for him. His hands were gripping her arse and he rocked her into him once she was too lost in her pleasure to keep moving of her own volition. 

“Draco! Oh, gods, yes! Please!”

His mouth was on her collarbone, leaving a love bite for everyone to see. He let up momentarily. “Please what, Hermione?" he asked before resuming the suction on her skin.

“Please, Draco, I need… Oh, fuck, I don’t even know what I need!" she cried.

He smirked, knowing she was on the edge of a shattering climax. His hips continued to piston back and forth, and he wrapped one of his arms around her lower back, using the opposite hand to push her back into a reclining position. The angle change worked; Hermione let out a glorious sound of pleasure and quaked from head to toe. When the shivering ceased, her body started to fall back, so he quickly scooped her up, keeping their bodies joined. 

“Alpha, thank you. Oh, that was exactly what I needed,” she panted, and her tongue licked at his lips again, begging for entry. 

A feeling of pride swelled in Draco’s chest, and he carefully stepped into the bathtub, carrying Hermione with him. She clung to him and kept shifting her hips, seemingly unable to control herself. With one foot in the tub and one outside on the cool tile floor, he lifted her until his cock slipped out, eliciting a whine from the needy woman.

“Why, Alpha? We’re not done yet.”

“Love, I didn’t think you’d want me to fall over and crack your skull on the edge of the tub. Let me sit and we’ll get right back to it,” he soothed.

**Merlin, if she’s this insatiable right now, what will her heat be like? I’ve made the witch come four times in an hour, and she’s still desperate for more. I think I have a lot to learn about the needs of an Omega…**

Draco sank back into the hot water and then guided Hermione back onto his shaft, her moan of contentment as he filled her was the most powerful aphrodisiac. The hot water and steam, low light and dark tiles, and their mixing scents intensified everything. The higher temperature seemed to spur her on, making her more and more wanton. Her hands clenched on his thighs for balance and she rode him hard causing water to splash out of the tub and his eyes to lock on her bouncing breasts. 

“Fuck, Hermione, you’re killing me,” he groaned, gripping her waist to try to slow her movements. 

Hermione’s eyes opened and she looked at him, releasing a string of powerful emotions. Love, lust, and happiness flooded him, and he could feel her raw, animalistic need. Draco’s Alpha instincts kicked in, and he let her go — his body was hers to use. He would give her everything she needed. When her head tipped back and a loud moan escaped her, her rhythm started to falter. His hands found their way to her waist again, but this time he moved at the pace she had set. In no time at all, she was clamping down on him and screaming her release again. 

“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha, yes! So good!”

Draco pulled her torso against his and held her close. “Such a good girl, coming for me like that.” He kissed her lips and tangled a hand in her curls. “Riding me so hard and making me swell up inside of you. Can you feel it, Hermione?”

“Yes, Alpha! I can feel you. Please, please come Alpha. I need you to come,” she whined.

Draco’s knot was nearly locked inside of her; he could still move for the moment. “Think you could come again, my little Omega?”

Hermione shook her head, not feeling close enough to say she would. Her mouth closed over his, and he finally felt his own orgasm approaching. When he came, she panted in his ear. “Oh, Alpha, thank you. I’ve needed this so badly.”

Running his hands through her hair, Draco suckled on her neck and waited for his body to release her. Hermione was making pleased sounds — little moans and sighs — completely relaxed against his chest. 

“You used to go all limp after you came. Now your body is insatiable,” he observed.

“Mmmm,” she purred. “Omega maturity. And I think the heat of the water and the denial over the past month spurred me on, as well. I almost felt like I was in heat.”

“So that’s what it’ll be like?” 

Hermione laughed. “I haven’t been through a heat with an Alpha, so I’m honestly not sure what it’ll be like. I’m assuming it’ll be a lot more intense than that, especially if you claim me during it.”

Draco couldn’t resist kissing her neck and working his way up to her lips. Their tongues became part of a slow, sensual dance and a humming sound came from his throat. When their mouths parted, he whispered, “Please tell me this is really happening. I’ve dreamt it so many times.”

“It’s real, Draco. I don’t think I’d be able to enjoy a dream this much. I’ve never felt a knot before, so I’d have no reference,” Hermione said, one of her hands on his jaw.

He got lost in her eyes again, and he smiled broadly. “Yeah, I guess the knot wouldn’t have been part of the dream.”

“Plus… if we’re in your dream, I’d want you to make it so my skin doesn’t prune. Keep that in mind,” she teased, and he laughed.

“Noted, love. I’ll try to remember to pull away before we get locked together when we’re in water.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that holds you over for 10 days. *wink*
> 
> I'll be at LeakyCon this weekend and I booked a last minute flight to Orlando. All of my work stress has made me want to just let go, and flights were $100 round trip... so obviously I'm going to pretend I'm a witch for a few days.
> 
> I'll put up a preview on Tumblr at some point. Come and leave me an ask if you want - I'll answer most questions about this story.
> 
> Also, I didn't know 9th June was my Beta's birthday when I wrote this chapter... total coincidence that led to a few funny notes in my GoogleDoc. This chapter was also written around then.


	48. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX
> 
> I'm posting this early since I'll be flying tomorrow morning... and because I've missed you all!

**10th June 2002**

Hermione’s body was incredibly sore when she woke up. She smiled, remembering all of the encounters from the previous day that had caused her to be in such a state. Once they had shagged for the first time, all of Draco’s hesitancy had vanished; he had initiated sex several times in many different places in the Manor. She stretched in bed, her back arching and her arse pressing into Draco’s groin. His arms wrapped around her again, and he pulled her as close as possible. She heard a sound that was becoming part of her wake-up routine — he inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in her scent.

“Hermione,” he groaned, “fuck, you smell so good. Like you and me mixed together. I want to be inside—”

She rolled over and started kissing him softly. “Draco, I love you, but we fucked a lot yesterday. And it wasn’t really gentle lovemaking. I’m not in heat, so I’m feeling the aftermath of that today,” she laughed.

“Mmmm, well, I can make you come without fucking you,” he said, starting to kiss his way down her neck amd torso. 

Hermione could feel her body responding to him, the way it always did, and before she knew it, his mouth was working its magic on her clit. Her hands went into his hair, and she essentially held him in place, rocking her hips against his mouth. She was quickly approaching orgasm when Draco lifted his head. 

“Hey, I thought of something we've never tried,” he commented, “and I really fucking want to do it now.”

“Ugh, Draco, I’m so close!” Hermione whined, trying to push his mouth back down to where she wanted it most.

He grinned up at her and pulled her hands out of his hair. He rolled over and laid flat on his back. “I want you to sit on my face,” he explained. “Now, come and put a knee on each side of my head, and I’ll get back to work.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “Isn’t that dangerous?”

“Just don’t bounce around too much and we'll be fine, love. Come on. I’ve never done it this way before.”

Carefully, she straddled his head. His hands grabbed her thighs and spread them wider, lowering her pussy to his mouth. “Mmmmmm,” he groaned. “Fuck, I love this already.”

“Please,” Hermione begged. “Stop talking and start devouring.”

Draco laughed and circled her clit with his tongue, teasing her a bit more. He held her steady and she started rocking her hips. 

“Lean forward and put your hands on the headboard,” he directed. “I want to be able to reach your cunt with my fingers.”

Hermione obeyed, though she moved carefully so she didn’t crush his face. One of his hands moved, and he plunged a finger into her from behind. Draco listened to her breathing and her moans, bringing her to the edge and then pulling back over and over again until she was begging him for release and nearly sitting flush against his face. He finally gave her what she wanted, sucking on her clit hard and crooking his finger inside of her. She pulled herself away and toppled over next to him on the bed, still panting and flushed.

Draco rolled onto his side so he was facing her. She watched as he wiped his face clean with the sheet, and then she kissed him. “That was fantastic,” she praised.

“Well, any time you want to do it again, I’ll drop whatever I’m doing,” he teased.

Hermione smirked. “Well, what shall I do for you now?”

Draco shrugged. “I’m not fussed. I can wait until later if you want. I need to meet Theo at the Ministry at some point today.”

Deciding her soreness wasn’t as bad as she had originally thought, Hermione straddled him. She positioned his cock at her entrance and sank all the way down slowly. She started to move very gently, and his eyes quickly heated and focused on her.

“Granger, I thought you were sore. We don’t need to do this,” he stated.

She let out a moan and circled her hips. “I know, Alpha. Just go slow and gentle and— ahhhh! Gods, I’m so sensitive! I’m going to come so fast!”

The admission that she was just extra sensitive seemed to spur him on; he moved with her, letting her control the depth and pace. She relished the control since she had so often surrendered to his demands when they were younger. Draco reached up to massage her breasts and tease her nipples. She ground her clit against him, and he moved one of his hands down to give her what she wanted — he rubbed the pad of his thumb against her roughly. Hermione felt him starting to swell inside of her, and she squeezed him with her inner muscles. 

“Oh, Hermione, yes, come for me again! You’re so fucking good. Such a good girl, so slick and sweet and fucking beautiful,” Draco purred. “Yes, fuck, take my knot, Granger!”

Hermione felt him lock inside of her once again. It was a feeling she had experienced so many times in the last twenty-four hours, but it was still one of the most incredible sensations. Having Draco’s prick locked inside of her made her feel like they were really becoming one, bonded together in a way only an Alpha/Omega pair could truly understand.

“Draco!" she cried. “Draco, I need you to come. Please, I need to feel it.”

A few seconds later, he did just that, and she convulsed around him. Resuming her old habit, she laid her head on his chest and just held him inside of her. His large hands moved up and down her back, and he eventually moved the hair off of her neck. He had to tilt his head up and she had to move a bit, but his mouth found its way to her gland.

“Hermione,” he whispered, “the past day has been better than I ever dreamed it could be.”

“Mmmmm,” she hummed, basking in the afterglow and soaking up his attention. “Draco, I feel the same.”

She must have dozed off because she woke to the feeling of Draco’s cock sliding out of her, bringing the fluids with it. Next thing she knew, Draco was reaching between them, dipping his fingers in the mess, and then rubbing it on the back of her neck.

Hermione slapped his chest. “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?! That’s disgusting!”

Draco glared at her. “Are you planning on coming to the Ministry?”

“Of course I am! You know I need to see Kingsley about McLaggen!" she huffed. “And I wasn’t planning on doing that covered in your spunk!”

“I read about this in the Alpha book,” he explained, trying to calm her. “We can take a shower before we go. Just leave it there for a little while and it will sort of soak in. It’s a way to strengthen my scent on you until your heat.”

Hermione groaned, feeling totally disgusting. She tied her hair up in a messy bun so it wouldn’t be contaminated by his scent-marking technique. “I know you’re right, but you could’ve warned me before you just… ugh, I can’t even talk about it!”

Draco tried to hide his smirk. “Well, I suppose I could’ve flipped you over during sex and pulled out—”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Malfoy! I won’t judge anyone who enjoys that, but it’s not something I want you to do to me,” she snapped.

The look on his face said it all — he knew something she didn’t and, for once, Hermione was going to leave it that way. She was sure he had read something else, likely something a sexist pig had written about Omegas, and he was dying to tell her. However, he was afraid she would hex his bollocks off if he actually said it out loud.   
  


“I love you, Granger,” he said in the sweetest, most innocent tone he could manage.

She scoffed. “Take that fake innocent tone and bugger off, Malfoy!” When his jaw dropped, she laughed. “I love you, too, but we both know you’re the farthest thing from an angel.”

 

* * *

 

Draco took the Floo Network to Theo’s office, Hermione following him a few minutes later. She had still been snippy with him after the ‘spunk scenting’ as she was calling it. He didn’t mind; it was actually kind of nice that she was acting normally around him again. The Granger he knew and loved would never hold back to spare his feelings, and he felt like they had both been afraid to taunt and snap at each other since they had reconnected. Though it was supposed to come naturally to her, Hermione was certainly not the submissive type. 

Theo greeted him and quickly got down to business. “Draco, I’ve been thinking. I don’t think you should give Astoria that big of a payout anymore. She was a total twat to you when we spoke at the Manor and she isn’t actually entitled to a single Knut.”

Draco shrugged. “While I agree with you, I also don’t want to leave her with nothing. You saw Gideon — he was furious with her. I don’t think he’ll be stepping up to support her any time soon, and she’ll have a hard time finding another pureblood husband who will take her on after the divorce.”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Maybe she could get a fucking job like the rest of the witches in the bloody world.”

“Oh, yeah, I can see that happening,” Draco laughed. “Imagine, Astoria Greengrass working at Flourish and Blotts, or waiting tables at the Leaky. That would be a sight to see.”

“I’m serious, Draco. You should just buy the bint a decent flat and give her the original 5,000 Galleons you offered. No negotiation. In the Muggle world, a 40,000 Galleon settlement would be unheard of for an unfaithful wife,” Theo explained.

Hermione popped through the Floo, and she surveyed both of their faces. “What’s the debate?”

Draco sighed. “Theo thinks that a divorce settlement of 40,000 Galleons is too much for Astoria because she was unfaithful. But, ultimately I was, too.”

“You’re not looking for my opinion, are you?” Hermione asked. “It’s your money, and your ex, Draco.”

“I know. You don’t have to say anything. Theo and I will sort it out,” he replied.

She gestured for them to head into Theo’s office and she sat in the small waiting area, taking a book out of her bag. “Go on. I’ll wait here. I’m fine, Draco.”

After an hour of debate, it was decided that Draco would purchase a residence for Astoria and she would be given 5,000 Galleons, like Draco had proposed in the first place. He was sure she would try to fight it, but something had to be put on the documents he would file at the Ministry that day. Theo was also satisfied that Draco had taken his opinion into account. 

“Theo,” Hermione began, “I’m going to need you to send those documents to Ron. They were damaged the other day at the Ministry. I didn’t have time to tuck the folder into my bag before everything went to hell.”

Theo nodded. “I’ll owl them to him today. Do you know what his reaction will be?”

“He still wants the house, and I’m still not willing to give it to him. Buying that house meant a lot to me…” she replied, her voice trailing off.

Draco and Theo exchanged a look, and Hermione suddenly felt like they had a plan they were keeping from her. She watched the two men carefully, trying to figure out what they could possibly be plotting. She narrowed her eyes at them. 

“What are you two up to?" she asked in a demanding tone.

Draco looked at her. “I was thinking I could just pay Weasley off so he’ll leave the house be. I mean, I figure I’ll be there a good amount of the time—”

“Absolutely not. I have the money to do that myself, Draco. I don’t need you to do it. Why would I want to pay for a house twice over?” 

Theo saw how angry she was getting and stepped between them. “No fighting in my office. I have a feeling you’d duel the place to shreds and then end up tearing each other’s clothes off.”

“This conversation isn’t finished,” she snapped, glaring at Draco. 

He glared right back. They certainly were not walking on eggshells around each other anymore. With a loud sigh, Hermione stepped towards him, gesturing her surrender to Theo. She laced her fingers between his and pulled him towards the Floo. 

“Let’s go. I’ll take my frustration out on Kingsley,” she stated. 

Draco grabbed his paperwork from Theo, and they headed to the Ministry. When they arrived hand-in-hand, a bright flash went off. Rita Skeeter strode up to them, and her bumbling photographer followed.

“Well, well, well! You two have finally emerged! Care to comment on your current relationship status? Or on Astoria’s infidelity?” The blonde menace chirped.

“Hello, Rita,” Hermione replied coolly. “We’re just on our way to see the Minister, actually. He wants to talk to us about Cormac McLaggen. You’re welcome to join us, if you’d like, but your photographer is not welcome. ”

Rita’s eyes lit up, seemingly shocked that Hermione Granger would invite her to listen in on such a story. She dismissed her help quickly and walked beside them. Draco narrowed his eyes at her questioningly.

_ Oh, darling, I’m going to take care of her right now. I’ll let her listen in and then I’ll let Kingsley know about the Animagus thing. _

**You devious little witch. I can’t wait to get home. I think you’ll need to be rewarded for this little plot. She’ll be beside herself, knowing the whole story and not being able to report it.**

Hermione felt her cheeks heat, and she continued leading the way to the lift. When they arrived in Kingsley’s office, she sent her Patronus to Harry to let her know they were there. She thought it would be a bit poetic to let Harry arrest Rita after all the horrid things she’d written about him through her eavesdropping.

Her face was still flushed when they were greeted by Kingsley, hiding her embarrassment when she noticed his nostrils flare. No doubt he could smell her, and all the sex they’d been having. Perhaps Draco was right to mark her, although she was reluctant to admit that. She sat down in one of the comfortable chairs across from Kingsley and crossed her legs. She was wearing a navy blue sleeveless dress that ended just above her knee, leading Draco to sit down right beside her and place a possessive hand on the exposed skin, clearly laying claim to her in a second way. Rita’s eyes sparkled with excitement and Hermione could hear a quill scratching away.

“Ms. Granger, I’m surprised you’d want the press here for this,” Kingsley stated, clearly uncomfortable with Skeeter’s presence.

Hermione smiled sweetly. “Oh, Minister, you know to call me by my given name. I just want to make sure Rita reports the  _ facts  _ instead of her usual suppositions.”

Harry knocked on the door and then entered the office. He nodded to everyone and stood off to the side. 

“So, Hermione, Harry showed me the memories you gave him. I want you to know that I am truly sorry this happened within the walls of the Ministry,” Kingsley began. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I have terminated Mr. McLaggen’s employment here, but I’m not sure what more I can do unless you want to file standard assault charges for when he hit your face.”

“What about when he forcibly tore my blouse off? Or all the times he bit me? Or when he shoved his filthy fingers inside of my knickers?” 

The Minister had the grace to look apologetic. “You were an unclaimed Omega walking around, Hermione. I’m sure you know the laws. They say that Mr. McLaggen was not in control of his actions at the time. He was mad with lust.”

She glared at her friend, and a low growl rumbled from Draco’s throat. She laced her fingers through his, both hands now resting on her knee. “What about you, Kingsley? Have you ever wanted to trap me in a lift and  _ rape _ me? We’ve had plenty of meetings in closed rooms together, and you’ve never  _ once _ made a move toward me. For fuck’s sake, Draco and I slept in the same bed for six bloody nights without shagging!”

Kingsley averted his eyes. “Of course I’d never do that, Hermione. Some Alphas just have more self-control than others. I don’t know what to tell you.”

Draco stepped in, sensing her mounting fury. “Well, that can be said about people in general — not just Alphas! Why should we be treated any differently? Why should a woman like Hermione have to take suppressants to prevent her own assault?”

“I don’t disagree with you. I just can’t do anything to prosecute Cormac McLaggen under the current laws,” Kingsley explained. “However, if you want to, you could petition the Wizengamot to change the laws. They may be more willing to listen to you, Hermione.”

“Why? Why should it matter that it’s me?" she asked, already dreading the answer.

Draco snorted a laugh. “Because you’re one-third of the beloved Golden Trio, Granger. That obviously makes you more important than any of the other females in Britain.”

Kingsley glared at Draco. “I didn’t say that, Mr. Malfoy. But if I know Hermione at all, this is one thing she won’t mind using her celebrity for. It could bring about important change for future generations of Omegas.”

“You’re both right,” Hermione admitted. “They’ll take me more seriously, and these laws are disgusting. Of course I want them changed.” She sighed heavily.  “What do I need to do?”

 

* * *

 

Rita watched the scene before her with great impatience. She wanted to hear about the divorces that were in the works and the lovely new relationship between the wizarding world’s princess and the dashing former Death Eater. She desperately wanted to know about their time at Hogwarts since no one she had spoken to seemed to know anything. The Minister, Harry Potter, Draco, and Hermione were simply droning on about the protocol for petitioning the Wizengamot, and she was bored.

After nearly half an hour, Kingsley asked the question Rita had been waiting on tenterhooks for. “So, are both of you divorcing your current spouses?”

“Yes, we are,” Malfoy stated firmly. “As I’m sure you can tell, she’s mine.”

_ Oh, how delicious. A possessive Alpha laying claim to his Omega…  _

The Minister simply nodded, and then Little Miss Perfect spoke up. “I filed for divorce the day Cormac attacked me. Draco and I hadn’t really resumed our physical relationship at that point, despite the Alpha and Omega urges.”

“Can I ask about Hogwarts?” Harry chimed in.

Rita had been able to count on Harry Potter to sell papers for nearly a decade. Since  _ he _ had asked the question, his swotty best friend might even answer it.

“Kingsley, do you want us to go somewhere else?” Granger asked.

“No, I’m quite interested, as well. Everyone loves a story reminiscent of Romeo and Juliet.”

“Merlin, Blaise said the same thing! You’ll have to introduce me to this Romeo and Juliet somehow, Granger,” Draco demanded.

Rita made sure her Quick-Quotes Quill had a large supply of parchment on which to write the story of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger’s sixth year at Hogwarts. If the story was juicy enough, she may even be able to write a whole book about them… or maybe a fictional novel based on their story.

“Well, it all started outside the Room of Requirement one night in the autumn…”

_ Sex at Hogwarts without so much as a friendship? How scandalous! Who knew she had it in her?! _

“But then we both wanted it to keep happening, and when I went to the Christmas party with Cormac that year, it became clear that it wasn’t just sex anymore. Draco saw Cormac kiss me under magical mistletoe—”

Draco scoffed. “That was not a kiss, Granger. He tried to swallow your whole face! Plus, this is my part of the story to tell. That’s the night that Snape realized there was something going on between us, I think. He was also an Alpha.”

_ Even more gossip! The ‘heroes’ of the Second Wizarding War are honestly just so exciting! _

“So I went to the Room of Requirement, and a bit later, Granger stormed in. We shouted at each other, and I essentially admitted I had feelings for her and was upset that I’d never get to take her on a proper date. We’d always be another secret hidden away in that room,” Malfoy explained.

Rita was nearly bursting with glee. “The Room of Requirement? Where the broken Vanishing Cabinet was?”

Hermione stiffened. “I never saw the bloody Vanishing Cabinet! The Room of Requirement used to transform into whatever you needed at the time. The Vanishing Cabinet was in the version of the room we’d call the Room of Hidden Things. Whenever Draco and I met, the room would become a replica of his ridiculously posh bedroom at Malfoy Manor.”

_ Well, that’s certainly not exciting at all. Maybe I can twist it somehow…  _

“The night of the Christmas party,” Draco resumed, “changed everything between us. I told Granger not to take her parents to Diagon Alley. I knew an opportunistic Death Eater would happily snatch her up since everyone knew she was Potter’s Muggle-born best friend. And she asked me if I thought—”

“Draco, no! There are some things about my life that I’ve kept private for a reason,” Hermione interrupted.

_ A secret? Something else to discover about Ms. Know-It-All? I’ll figure that out later. _

Rita watched as the Malfoy boy’s eyes met Granger’s.  _ Were they silently communicating? Were they already fully soul bonded? _

Hermione continued the story. “Once we were back from the Christmas holidays, we were spending two or three nights a week together. The rest of second term continued the same way.”

“What about when Mr. Potter,” Rita began, gesturing to Harry, “cursed you, Mr. Malfoy? Did Ms. Granger come to visit you?”

“Yes, she came every night after the Hospital Wing had cleared out. Obviously she couldn’t come during the day when my bedside was occupied by the other Slytherins,” he replied.

“And, Mr. Potter, did this attack on Mr. Malfoy put a strain on your friendship with Ms. Granger?”

“I guess it did, but I thought she was just cross with me for using an unknown spell in a duel,” Harry mused. “I never would have suspected that she was involved with Malfoy.”

_ Keeping secrets seems to be a talent of yours, Ms. Granger. You’ve got nearly as many as Albus Dumbledore. I wonder who will write your biography…  _

“The night before Dumbledore’s death, Draco showed me he had been Marked and told me to make sure that we were all safe in Gryffindor Tower. He didn’t want us out and about, so naturally, I didn’t listen to him,” she said with a smirk.

“And how did you feel afterwards? Did you hate him?” Rita prodded.

Hermione rolled her eyes.”I obviously didn’t feel happy. I was heartbroken. I felt like it had all been a lie. Surely a Death Eater wouldn’t love a Muggle-born, right? I went to Dumbledore’s office, told him that Draco was up to something, and that was that. He was prepared to die, as we all know from Harry’s testimony about Severus Snape.”

“And when did you start seeing each other again?”

“We ran into each other at the Victory Ball this year. Nothing physical happened between us until after the Ministry, so don’t play that angle, either. We went out to lunch — well, I suppose you already knew that since you’ve already reported it — and just got to know each other again,” Malfoy answered.

“Oh!” Hermione exclaimed. “Kingsley, I’ve just thought of something else that might interest you!”

The Minister of Magic raised his eyebrows, bidding her to continue.

“Really, it’s fortuitous that Harry is here, as well. You see, Kingsley, back in our fourth year...” Hermione began, and Rita’s heart nearly stopped. She had been lured into a trap in the Minister of Magic’s office. “We were trying to figure out how Rita was overhearing our conversations. In the Muggle world, there’s a technique called ‘bugging’ that Harry and I kept going back to…”

“You little bitch!” Rita shouted. “You were never intending to let me publish this story about you and your new lover!”

Granger laughed heartily. “Goodness, no, Rita! Honestly, you’ve been writing horrible things about me for almost ten years! I don’t need my new relationship being twisted into something foul.”

“Well, what do you think the Minister will have to say about you holding me captive?!”

“Probably that she should have kept you as a pet,” Harry Potter piped up.

Kingsley’s eyes narrowed. “A pet? What’s going on here?”

“Well, Minister, I discovered that Rita was an unregistered Animagus. She turns into a beetle. A little Wizarding bug to listen in on private conversations,” Hermione gloated. “At the end of the year, I was fifteen at the time so I was a minor, I caught her and put her in a jar. I provided her with air, food, and water, so she was quite alright, I assure you.”

Kingsley hissed in a breath. “Rita, is this true?”

“Of course it is! Do you think I’d be this angry if it wasn’t?!”

Harry stepped forward and held out his hand. “Your wand, Rita. We should have turned you in a long time ago. Printing that rubbish interview with McLaggen was the last straw.”

Rita looked to the Minister of Magic once more. “And what about her? What does she get for holding me against my will?”

“She was a child, Rita,” Kingsley said, nonchalantly. “We’re not going to go back and punish her now. I’d like you to hand your wand to Auror Potter. I’ll be calling the Daily Prophet and having all your privileges revoked. Hermione, do you know anyone who can cover this story?”

“I’m sure Parvati Patil would love to,” Granger replied. “I mean, she was my roommate for six years and I’m very close with her sister. I’m sure she’d love to write about Rita and then cover my divorce.”

With that, Rita found herself whisked away by Harry Potter himself. She was sure her story would be the talk of Britain in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that's Rita dealt with and now you have an idea of what's going to be going on in the second half with regards to Cormac.
> 
> I'm going to stick to once a week for the time being, so I'll see you next Saturday. This week, though... I should be updating Guarding the Dragon and I'll have a one-shot Dramionaise posting on the 22nd for the Restricted Section's Kink-tober Fest. I won't spoil my prompt, but it should be a good time!


	49. All to Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX
> 
> I know, I know! I'm about 8 hours later than usual! Sorry about that!

**12th June 2002**

One week after Cormac’s assault, Hermione decided to go back to work. Draco wanted her to wait until the following Monday, but she was insistent. That morning, she shagged him three times and let him scent-mark her to his contentment. No Alpha that came near would miss the claim on her; even she could smell the lingering traces of him on her skin. She could tell he was nervous about leaving her alone, but she had been away long enough. She was sure Padma and Mrs. Smith were ready for a break. 

When Hermione arrived at the apothecary, she immediately set up a ward against Cormac McLaggen. If he tried to get into the building, he would be blasted back, giving her time to notify Harry or Draco if she needed help. As much as she loathed to admit it, being an Omega did make her vulnerable. She wouldn’t always be able to take care of herself. It went against everything she believed in — women were just as capable as men — but she was at a severe disadvantage when it came to Alphas. Hopefully after her next heat, she would be less susceptible to them.

She’d arrived two hours before the shop was due to open, so she headed back into her office. It felt like weeks since she’d been there, and she had missed the normalcy of it all. Padma had left stacks of notes on her desk, having been quite busy working on the Wolfsbane project, and Hermione felt guilty. That was something they were supposed to undertake together. She resolved to read over everything and make suggestions for what they could try next. While she knew Padma wouldn’t be angry with her for missing time in lieu of the circumstances, Hermione felt she needed to make sure her partner took some much deserved time off this week.

Draco dropped by at lunchtime, bringing her fish and chips from her favorite place near the Ministry. She figured he was actually coming by to check in and make sure his scent was still on her, but she didn’t make a fuss about it. After all, it was wonderful to have someone looking after her for once. He wouldn’t go back to work until Hermione had thoroughly snogged him, leaving him with the promise of more to come after work.

For the second half of the day, Hermione sent Mrs. Smith home, as well. There was generally little to no foot traffic until around 5pm, and they closed at 6:30pm. She knew she could handle whatever came her way. It felt good to have a normal day where she was productive again. Just as she was getting ready to close up, Ginny entered the apothecary.

“Good to see you’ve emerged from the lap of luxury,” Ginny teased.

Hermione smiled at the redhead, gesturing for her to turn the sign in the window to read ‘Closed.’ 

“What brings you here, Gin? I figured you’d be off training or at a match,” she asked.

Ginny frowned. “We haven’t seen each other since that nonsense with McLaggen at the Ministry and you’ve been hidden away at Malfoy Manor. I wanted to come and check on you.”

Hermione pulled off her sweater, revealing the skin of her chest since the first few buttons of her blouse were undone. Ginny’s eyes widened when she saw the love bites along her collarbones.

“Ah, I see. You’ve been shagging Malfoy’s brains out for the past week,” Ginny quipped.

“Three days, actually. He wouldn’t touch me right after.” Hermione explained, quickly doing up the rest of her buttons to hide the evidence.

The younger witch nodded, looking happy that Draco hadn’t pushed her boundaries. 

“So what’s up, Gin? I wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“Mum wants you to come to Sunday dinner. She says it’s been far too long and you’re overdue for a conversation,” Ginny replied, looking a little nervous.

“I… Gin, I don’t think I can go. I can’t face the family right now. It’s all too new still.”

“She knew you’d say that, so she wrote you a letter. Read it and please come next Sunday. Ron will be away for the World Cup, so the timing is actually perfect. Everyone misses you, and you can’t just make your whole life about Malfoy, Hermione. Don't be one of those girls who just abandons their friends.” 

Hermione took the letter and ran her fingers over her name in Molly’s neat script. She thought of all the Weasleys — Molly and Arthur, Bill and Fleur, Percy, George, Harry and Ginny, little Victoire — and she realized she missed them a lot. She missed Ron, as well, but not as a husband — as one of her best friends. She had a lot of fences to mend, and she let out a sigh.

“Okay, I’ll be there. I don’t even need to read this, I know it needs to happen. I’m just scared,” Hermione admitted.

Ginny wrapped her in a hug. “You have nothing to worry about. You’re family. You’ve been family, married to Ron or not, for years already. A divorce won’t change that. I mean, who else can listen to Percy drone on and on about his latest projects or recommend books to Bill? Or make potions for the whole family?”

Hermione chuckled. “I suppose I have my uses. Though I sound really boring when you put it that way.”

“Well, you haven’t given me any exciting details yet! I have so many questions!” 

“Good Godric. Why did I ever say that?” Hermione groaned.

Ginny grinned and started clapping. “So how was the knotting?! I need to know!”

Covering her flushed face with her hands, Hermione took a deep breath. “It was unlike anything I’ve ever experienced before. I can’t even begin to explain it. It’s one of those things that I don’t think you can understand unless it’s happened to you… but the bond and the way it feels and I can feel what he’s feeling…”

_I need him. I need him now. I need to get back to the Manor._

“Well, I can see talking about it is getting you all hot and bothered, so it must be good!” Ginny said, pulling out her wand and summoning a vial of suppressants. “I won’t drag you to the Burrow, but we should get Draco and go out to dinner. Drink up. You’re not allowed to be a bloody hermit, and I wouldn't want you to start shagging Malfoy in front of me... Come to think about it, you may scar Harry for life if he sees it.”

“Can’t I just hide out until both divorces are final? If we all go out together, the cameras will be non-stop,” Hermione whined.

“Nope,” she replied, making sure to emphasize the ‘p’ with a popping sound. “Is the Floo here hooked up to Malfoy Manor yet?”

Hermione shook her head and then surrendered to Ginny’s demands, drinking the suppressants in one gulp to calm her libido. “We’ll have to go to my house first and then to the Manor. Do you know if Ron’s in England?”

“I’m not sure, but I’d be shocked if he’s home right now. Mum’s been feeding him most nights since he can’t cook to save his own life.”

Hermione gathered up everything she was planning on taking home for the day. When she arrived through her kitchen Floo, however, she froze in her tracks. Ron had Luna Lovegood bare-arsed on her kitchen table, her hands tied together and her nipples clamped. He was kneeling and performing very enthusiastic oral sex on her. Her long blonde hair was loose and wild, and she was moaning.

“Shite! I’m so sorry!” Hermione exclaimed, averting her eyes. “Ginny’s coming through right—”

Her statement didn’t make it past her lips fast enough; Ginny stepped out of the Floo, saw the nude couple in front of her, and shrieked. “Oh my fucking God! Luna? Ron? I have to _Scourgify_ my eyes now!”

“Ron Weasley,” Luna said between moans, “don’t you dare stop until I come!”

Hermione and Ginny saw Ron’s pale skin flushing from the back of his neck down to his arse. They exchanged a look and grabbed handfuls of Floo powder. Since she was used to the sight of a naked Ron, Hermione let Ginny head out first. When Ron heard her call out their destination, he froze. 

“I said don’t you dare stop! They’re leaving!” Luna swatted his head.

Hermione didn’t wait around to see if he would acknowledge her. She threw the powder into the grate and resolved to purchase a new dining table as soon as she could move back into her house.

 

* * *

When Draco heard the Floo activate, he assumed it was Hermione arriving home. However, he was greeted with the sight of a distraught Ginny Potter. She was nearly gagging, and he quickly walked over to her.

“Are you okay?" he asked, not wanting to be responsible for Potter’s wife choking to death in his Floo.

“I just saw my brother eating Luna Lovegood’s twat on Hermione’s kitchen table,” she choked out. “I don’t think that’s the kind of meal Hermione wants him consuming there…”

A second later, Hermione tumbled out. 

“My fucking table!" she screamed. “Why is he having sex on my table right in front of the Floo?!”

Draco wrapped his arms around her, trying not to laugh. “Isn’t that obvious, love?”

She looked up at him. “No. What is obvious about that? I’m never going to be able to sit down to a meal there again without the mental picture of Luna wearing nipple clamps!”

“You didn’t say anything about the nipple clamps, Weaselette!” Draco exclaimed.

“I didn’t think that was the most important part! I saw _my brother_ and Luna naked! Her bare arse and lady bits were all over the table I’ve had dinner at a hundred times!”

Draco inhaled Hermione’s scent; it was very strong and he was praying she didn’t get turned on by the sight of her ex-husband.

“Don’t sniff me right now! I’m totally disgusted by what I just saw! I am _not_ in the mood, Malfoy,” she scolded.

He laughed. “Your scent says otherwise, love.”

“I just took suppressants before we left the apothecary. Ginny wants us to go out to dinner with her and Harry, but I’m not sure I can eat after seeing all of that,” Hermione explained.

“Yeah, I’m not sure I can, either. Thank you for having the sense to shut down the Floo if you’re going to shag right in front of it, Hermione. You lived in that house for three whole years and I never walked in on _you_ naked on the table,” Ginny joked.

Hermione scoffed. “I’d never be shagging on my kitchen table anyway!”

Draco pushed her hair aside and whispered in her ear. “I bet I could get you to shag on the table.”

Ginny covered her ears. “Okay! New topic! Hermione’s family, and I don’t want to talk about anyone in my family shagging!”

“Gin, you literally just asked me about knotting before we went to my house! That’s talking about shagging,” Hermione pointed out.

Ginny made a face. “That may be true, but now the thought of anyone fucking is turning my stomach. I never wanted to see Ron doing that. Ever.”

Draco looked at Hermione’s facial expressions, trying to see if she was hurt or jealous, but she gave nothing away. He wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He tried to imagine how he would feel if he walked in on Astoria and her new lover, but he knew Hermione’s situation was totally different since she had actually loved Ron.

Hermione took a deep breath. “Okay. Well, I guess Ron is moving on, so that’s good. Maybe I’ll be able to talk to him and get him out of the house now.”

**Oh, little lioness, don’t fret. You’ll have your house. Theo and I will make sure of it.**

Ginny nodded her head, completely non committal. She grabbed Hermione’s hand and squeezed it, pulling her from Draco’s arms. “Let’s go get you changed for dinner. We’ll just get takeaway Chinese or pizza or something. I’m sure Harry won’t mind staying in at Grimmauld.”

Hermione looked to Draco. “Is that okay with you?”

He nodded, trying to be as agreeable as possible.

“What did you mean when you asked ‘Isn’t that obvious?’” she asked.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek for a moment, internally cursing himself for bringing that up at all. “I think he wanted you to see it,” he stated, not willing to hold back.

Hermione’s eyes widened in shock. “Really? How would he know that I’d be going there at all?”

“He probably knows the apothecary Floo isn’t yet connected to the Manor, and it’s too far to Apparate,” Draco answered, receiving a glare from the redhead.

He could see the wheels turning in Hermione’s head, and she didn’t look happy. Without another word, she turned and walked towards the stairs. Ginny waited a full minute before saying, “You fucking idiot! I have no doubt that’s what Ron intended, but I wasn’t going to say that to her! I’m sure she doesn’t want to think he’d intentionally set out to hurt her! Haven't you realised she has this huge blind spot when it comes to Ron?!”

**Of course I have. That weasel is the bane of my existence and has been for years. If I couldn't feel her, I'd assume she still loved him.**

Draco groaned. “I didn’t think before I spoke earlier and I couldn’t make something up fast enough. I mean, I don’t really want to lie to her at all, but I can see why it might have been better in this case.”

“You should go and apologize to her properly. What do you eat for pizza or Chinese? Harry and I can go out for food.”

“I’m not fussed. Just nothing too spicy,” Draco replied. “Give us an hour or so if you really meant apologizing properly.”

Ginny winked at him. “I think that’s what it will have to be to put her in a better mood, Malfoy. Make her happy. Multiple times.”

 

* * *

Hermione threw herself down on the four-poster when she finally reached the bedroom they’d been sharing. The thought that Ron had been having sex in front of the Floo intentionally had never even crossed her mind until Draco brought it up. Logically, it made sense. Ron knew that if she came home, she’d come through the Floo. The fact that Luna hadn’t even really acknowledged their presence also pointed in that direction. 

And Luna?! Wasn’t having sex with one of her friends worse than her fucking someone Ron hated? Hermione certainly thought so.

She was truly glad that Ron was moving on, but she didn’t want a front-row seat to his sex life with another woman. That was where she drew a definite line. She wasn’t planning on getting on her knees to suck Draco off right out in the open where Ron could see.

After a few minutes, the bedroom door opened again. Draco silently walked in and laid down next to her. He rolled onto his side so he was facing her and ran his fingers along her cheek.

“I’m sorry, Hermione. That was really insensitive of me,” he admitted.

She just nodded sullenly, not willing to look at him at the moment. He moved closer to her so that their bodies were touching.

“Are you going to ignore me all night?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. “It was insensitive, but I also know you’re right. Luna barely even acknowledged us, and Ron only stopped... what he was doing... when he heard we were coming here, and he didn’t even look at me.”

“That’s not right, love. I’m sorry he’s being such a pain in the arse about this whole thing, between the semi-public sexual encounter and the house,” Draco soothed.

“It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t get mad at you for making an observation,” Hermione stated.

She finally turned to look at him, and he could see the pain in her eyes. He leaned forward to kiss her, and she didn’t pull away. Their lips moved together in a familiar slow, sweet way. Draco’s tongue tentatively moved forward, swiping at the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth, granting him access. Even though she had recently taken a vial of suppressants, she felt her libido slowly coming alive again every time his tongue touched hers. 

As Hermione accepted his kiss, Draco grew more bold, moving his hand down to the back of her thigh to position her leg around his waist. He rolled them slightly so he ended up on top of her. She could feel his erection straining against his trousers and rubbing against her core. She shamelessly arched up against him creating more friction. 

Draco snaked a hand between them, reaching for the button and zipper on her trousers. He undid them and then broke the kiss to kneel between her legs and tug them off, along with her knickers. She sat up, bare from the waist down and started fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, suddenly desperate to have him naked and inside of her. He did the same, their arms bumping into each other as they frantically tried to get undressed.

Once his shirt had been shucked off, he rose from the bed to finish disrobing. Hermione took her own bra off, not wanting to wait a second longer than necessary to be skin to skin with Draco. He climbed back onto the bed beside her, lying on his side with his arm slung across her waist. He gripped her side and rolled her towards him, crashing his lips onto hers once they were face to face. She whimpered, feeling a surge of arousal course through her body from head to toe. 

_Alpha, please, I need you. Please take control and give me what I need._

Hermione wasn’t sure if she had been projecting, but before she realized what was happening, Draco broke their kiss, his lips trailing down her neck, along her already bruised collarbones, between her breasts. His hand had started caressing her inner thighs gently, a teasing touch that had her keening for more. He continued stroking her legs and took a nipple into his mouth, softly sucking on it, teasing it with his tongue. His fingertips brushed over her outer lips, and she let out a moan.

“Please,” she panted. Draco looked up at her and she grabbed a fistful of his hair, lightly tugging so he released her breast, “I need you. I need you inside of me right now.”

“But I thought you wanted me to take control?" he taunted.

_Oh, I do! But that doesn’t mean I want you to tease me, Alpha. I want you to fill me up and make me come._

“I heard you, Hermione,” he replied to the unspoken thoughts. “I’ll get there. Let me touch you and kiss you. I’ll be fucking you in no time at all, love.”

Another whimper left her lips at his words. She was so needy at the moment, aching for his touch. “Please, Alpha, I need to come!”

Draco smirked at her and moved his mouth from her chest down towards her bellybutton, nipping and sucking on her skin the whole way. From her navel, he moved straight down to where she wanted him. He flexed his tongue, hardening it and applying pressure to her clit. Her hips jerked off the bed, wanting to be closer to the source of the pleasure.

Hermione’s hands tangled in the blond hair on top of his head, nearly holding him in place while he expertly teased her with his tongue. She felt her orgasm building, but he was in no rush for it to peak and then crash. When he finally slipped two fingers inside of her, she thought she would cry from the sudden ecstasy; her walls clamped down on the digits while he continued alternating between sucking and licking at her clit. She could feel his fingers crooking inside of her, trying to prolong the overwhelming sensations sweeping through her body.

Coming up for air, Draco said, “God, you taste so fucking sweet, Granger. Delicious. I could have you for every meal.”

She let out a hearty laugh. “You and your cheesy statements! Do you remember when you asked me if I wanted you to make me purr?”

He scoffed. “Of course I do, my little lioness! In fact, why don’t you get on all fours like you’re a lioness right now? I will definitely make you purr.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m going to do it, but only because I desperately need you to fuck me.”

“Hard and fast?" he asked, grinning at her.

She didn’t dignify his statement with a response. She simply turned over and got into position, arching her back and pressing her arse further back towards him. He positioned himself at her entrance and she pushed back, taking him in as far as she could. After the first few strokes, Draco lost control of himself; she felt his fingers gripping her hips with enough pressure to bruise and he was pulling her back every time he surged forward, resulting in a hard collision between his groin and her arse. 

Hermione’s breaths were coming fast, and with every inhale, she could smell more and more of Draco’s scent. Was he going into a rut? Would he be able to stop, or would they be fucking all night? He lifted her by the hips, changing the angle and she cried out.

“Come on, Hermione! I need you to come for me!" he growled. 

This was the roughest he’d been with her since they’d resumed their sexual relationship, and she gave in to her Omega instinct entirely. She helped him increase the pace and adjusted her position until he was rocking against her front wall, continuously in contact with her g-spot. She moved one of her hands to her clit and rubbed, finally climaxing with a wail of pleasure.

“Yes, that’s it. You’re mine! My Omega!”

_Yes, yes, yes! I am yours. I am yours, and you are mine. My Alpha!_

“Oh, lioness, you smell so fucking good after you gush all over me like that,” Draco grunted, releasing her hips and smoothing his hands down her back while continuing to thrust into her violently. “You’re so fucking perfect. I want to claim every inch of you.”

“Please,” she whined, her arousal not abating in the least. His words and his skin against her made Hermione _want_ in ways she didn’t previously think possible. Was it possible for her body to be readying for the next fucking while the first was still occurring? 

Every negative feeling about catching Ron and Luna, every ounce of frustration she had felt with herself for letting work take a backseat, every moment she had berated herself for missing him throughout the day just fell away as their bodies were joined. She didn’t want to stop and release him. Going to have dinner with Harry and Ginny seemed like the worst idea ever in that moment.

She felt him pull out and he turned her to face him. He sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, and pulled her onto his lap. She reached for his cock and rubbed it against her slit. She shuddered with pleasure as she slid down onto him. Her hips started rocking and she stared into his eyes.

“Harder!” Draco commanded, and she obeyed. Instead of rocking against him, she started bouncing, and his eyes traveled down to her breasts. His hands quickly covered them, squeezing them and teasing her nipples between his fingers.

She leaned forward to kiss him, and he barely parted his lips for her, completely focused on the rougher-than-usual coupling. She continued bouncing on him, but she also rocked at the end of each movement, stimulating herself. She let out a growl and gripped his hair, pulling his mouth to hers and thrusting her tongue in, wanting to taste him and deepen the intimacy. As soon as her tongue stroked against his, he groaned and pinched her nipples. He snapped his hips up harder and she tipped over the edge, their kissing and movements finally in sync.

As Hermione came around him, he began swelling up and locking inside of her. She started to try to pull herself up and off of his knot, knowing they had a dinner to get to, but a low rumbling growl came from her Alpha. He held her in place, his hands back to bruising her hips. His mouth ended up on her neck, his teeth grazing against her like he was actually going to succumb to his instincts and bite her.

But he didn’t. He switched over to licking and sucking on the gland instead.

“Draco,” she whined, “you need to stop that if we’re ever going to make it to dinner.”

He reached down and started rubbing her clit again, and she nearly did purr from his attention. After another climax around his swollen knot, she felt sated and started to relax. 

“Better?" he asked when he paused between nibbles of her neck.

Hermione found she really couldn’t say much, so she just breathed in deeply and let out a gentle hum of satisfaction. “Mmmmm…”

She felt one of his arms wrap around her lower back and he hugged her close to his body, his chin resting on top of her head. After a few minutes, she felt him adjust his legs and she leaned back against them, meeting his eyes. She felt a rush of emotions — concern, love, lust, happiness — and she smiled at him. “I’m fine, Draco. It was just a shock to see _that_ happening when I stepped out of the Floo.”

“Was I too rough with you? I just… I wanted all of your focus on me. I didn’t want you thinking about… him when we were together like that,” he stated, although his voice seemed a little hesitant.

“Of course not,” she replied honestly. “I crave that kind of contact with you. I love when you take control and then let go. That’s the natural way of things for us, and I actually did need that to snap out of my mood.”

“But you tried to pull away when I was knotting. It... worried me.”

Hermione laughed. “We’re supposed to be having dinner with Harry and Ginny! That’s why I tried to pull away — so we wouldn’t be stuck in this position for a long period of time.”

Draco sighed. “It felt like a rejection, like you didn’t want me to come inside of you.” She tilted her head, looking at him quizzically. “Bloody hell, I don’t know. It just felt wrong. Please don’t try to pull away like that again just in the heat of things,” he added, trying to get his feelings across.

“This is going to sound very filthy and probably a little like a line in a porno, but I always want you to  come inside of me… I need it,” Hermione admitted, nearly choking on the words that sounded like they came from a very filthy script. “Ugh, that sounds foul. I just… the whole scent thing, and the Omega thing, and I just like it, okay?”

Draco laughed, knowing what she meant even if it did sound a bit ridiculous. He raised a hand to her face, cupping her jaw. “You’re perfect. So fucking perfect. I still can’t believe you’re actually here again, that I get to have you all to myself.”

A feeling of warmth spread through her at his praise. _I’ve been a good Omega. I’ve pleased him. Alpha is happy with me._  

She leaned forward again, wanting to be closer, wanting to nuzzle into his bare chest and just breathe him in like she had so many times before. One of his hands starting combing through her hair, and the other ran up and down her spine. Her normal post-sex drowsiness was starting to flood over her, and she let it take her under.

 

* * *

 

 

After Hermione had dozed off, Draco just held her close. He inhaled their combined scent, which was quickly replacing Hermione’s as his favorite in the whole world. The mix of warm and cool, feminine and masculine, coupled with sex was absolutely perfect. Having his warm little witch still sheathing his knot certainly didn’t hurt his mood, either. He looked at the clock on his wall. He would give her ten minutes to rest, and then they’d have to get dressed and head over to Grimmauld Place.

Draco had felt her little burst of happiness and arousal when he’d praised her, and he started to scheme. They had never done the blindfolded potion-making game he’d suggested, and he was thinking of ways to modify it a bit. It seemed like it could be a lot of fun, a way to blow off steam on a weekend after a long workweek, especially if she was staying at the Manor for a prolonged period of time. He hoped that she would choose to stay with him; he’d been sleeping so well with her curled against his body.

When it was time, he placed a few kisses on the top of her head and rubbed her back a little more forcefully. “Time to wake up, love. I told Ginny we’d be there in about an hour.”

Hermione groaned, not wanting to move yet. Using the arm that was wrapped around her waist, Draco lifted her off of his shaft. It had the desired effect; she growled in annoyance and jumped off his lap, desperate to grab her wand and clean up the mess between her thighs.

“I will never get used to the sheer volume. How do you even hold all of that in your bollocks?" she grumbled.

Draco stood from the bed, smirking. “Is that a rhetorical question? I’m sure you’ve read about it already.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he swooped down to capture it in his mouth, sucking on it gently. She let out a moan and stroked it against his. Before either of them really knew what happened, they were snogging passionately and Draco had her pinned against the wall, her wrists firmly grasped in one of his hands over her head. His other hand had worked its way between her legs again, and she was just starting to part them when yet another fucking Patronus burst into his bedroom. This one was a horse.

“Malfoy! I hope you’ve put her in a better mood by now. Otherwise I’ll think all that talk about Alphas is just rubbish. If you two don’t get over here soon, I’m going to eat all of this Chow Mein on my own. Hermione, you know this is not an empty threat.”

With a sigh, Draco released her. “I’m really glad Potter taught _all_ of your friends how to send unstoppable silver menaces into people’s homes.

Hermione was just breathing heavily against the wall, her eyes squeezed shut. Her nipples looked hard, and her cunt was weeping. “Potions or an orgasm. Please. Now,” she panted.

Draco smirked and knelt in front of her. He may end up with blue balls, but he knew he could make her come in less than a few minutes. He set to work, not wanting to miss out on dinner or face either of the Potters’ wrath.

 

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they stepped through the Floo. Ginny checked her watch and held out her hand to Harry. He groaned and set five Galleons in her palm.

“What was that about?” Hermione asked.

“I said you’d be less than ten minutes late. Ginny said you’d be at least fifteen. You’re sixteen minutes late,” Harry explained.

“You both need a lesson in boundaries,” Draco stated. “Potter’s Patronus has now interrupted us twice, and yours once.” He pointed at Ginny. “ _You_ are the one who told me to shag her and make her happy again.”

Hermione glared at everyone, feeling peeved that they were all behaving so childishly about her sex life.

“Wait, I’ve only sent one Patronus to Hermione,” Harry said, looking confused.

Draco smirked. “Recently. You also cockblocked me in sixth year.”

“Enough! No more bets that involve my sex life, and no more details about said sex life from you!” Hermione snapped, grabbing the front of Draco’s shirt.

**Oh, Granger, please keep getting bossy. You know how much I like it when you’re all riled up. You still smell like sex right now.**

_Malfoy, cut it out! We need to get through this meal and some polite conversation afterwards without shagging. And it’s hard not to smell like sex when your boyfriend rubs his spunk into your skin at least twice daily!_

Hermione started heading towards the kitchen, and Ginny followed her.

“You were totally just doing it. I can see it in your eyes,” she said with a laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Yes, we shagged. And we were about to start round two when—”

Ginny cut her off. “Oh, that’s not what I mean, but thanks for telling me! I meant you were talking inside of your heads. I could tell by the way you were looking at each other!”

Feeling her face flush, Hermione averted her eyes. 

“You were! That has to be so convenient! I wish I could talk to Harry that way. It would come in so handy at the Burrow since there is no privacy whatsoever!”

“Yes, well, I do understand that,” Hermione responded. “But we’re done talking about all of that now.”

Heading straight for the food, Ginny heaped her plate with a bit of everything. “I’m bloody starving,” she moaned. “You must be, too, Miss About-to-Start-Round-Two.”

Hermione glared at her, and Harry gagged since he and Draco chose that exact second to walk in.

Draco smirked. “Talking about our sex life, love?" he paused to give her a gentle kiss. “This must really be official now if you’re gossiping.”

“Did you not hear me say she had asked me about knotting earlier?” Hermione retorted.

He shook his head. “I think was distracted by the idea of Lovegood in nipple clamps.”

Harry gagged again. “For the love of Godric, no talk of anyone shagging while we eat. I beg you. Hermione and Ron are my best friends, and the thought of either of them naked frankly puts me off my food.”

**Clearly he’s an idiot, love. Thinking about you naked makes me even more… hungry.**

_Well, the sooner we get through dinner, the sooner you can feast the night away._

Hermione felt her skin heat and she narrowed her eyes at him. She noticed Ginny watching them with a grin, but the redhead didn’t say anything to draw attention to the silent conversation.

The evening passed amicably, Harry and Draco getting on better than usual. Thankfully, Ron didn’t barge into Grimmauld that night like he had during their dinner with Andromeda. Hermione knew they would have to talk soon; she didn’t fancy staying at Malfoy Manor indefinitely, even if she had made her peace with what had happened there all those years ago. She missed her house and garden. It would nearly be in full bloom at this time of year, and she loved to sit outside and breathe in the scent of the fresh flowers while she worked or read.

After they had finished the meal, Ginny broke out a bottle of firewhisky, but Hermione declined. “No way, I’m working tomorrow, Gin!”

“Come on, Hermione!" she whined.

The older witch just shook her head. “Nope. Things to do. I’ve got to make up for all the time I missed last week.”

Draco’s fingers moved to her neck, beginning to slowly stroke patterns over her gland. A shiver coursed through her body at the seemingly innocent touch. She saw his nostrils flare subtly and he fought the smirk that was trying to escape.

**So sweet, Granger… And I can still smell myself on you, too. I’m fading, though. You’ll definitely need to be fucked a few times before you go to work tomorrow, and I’ll have to scent-mark you.**

Hermione felt her pussy clench, and she barely stifled a sharp inhale at Draco’s filthy commentary. Harry was prattling on about Quidditch, and she couldn’t give a shit about following the conversation, though it seemed her Alpha was. She shifted closer to him and placed a hand on his thigh, wanting to take more of his focus. He slid his arm around her waist, and his fingers found their way under the hem of her shirt to stroke her skin in the most delightful way. However, after a few minutes, she couldn’t take it anymore. She felt a jolt each time his fingers ran along her side and it went straight to her already swollen clit.

_Alpha, please, I need you to take me home. Please._

**These are your friends, love. You find a way to politely say goodbye and get us home, and I’ll gladly leave with you.**

Hermione shot out of her seat abruptly, halting the conversation. “Well, I’m just going to the loo. Finish your conversation. I’m going to have to head to bed soon. Work tomorrow, you know.”

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look. “Don’t bother with the loo. Just go home if you two are in a rush to get home,” Ginny teased.

“Right,” Hermione replied, grabbing Draco’s hand. “We’ll talk soon, yeah, Harry?”

Harry’s face was pink, clearly reading between the lines. “Yeah, Hermione, we’ll talk soon. Night, Malfoy.”

With that, they headed back to the Manor, barely making it into the bedroom before their clothes started flying off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be participating in NaNoWriMo, so I'm going to keep to only Saturdays for November. That way, I will still have time to respond to comments, etc. The chapters in this part of the story are generally a lot longer than they were in the first half, so I don't feel that bad about it. *wink*
> 
> Also, have I mentioned this part of the story is a bit smut-heavy? No? 
> 
> I'm assuming if you're still here at this point, you're okay with it. 
> 
>  
> 
> I do have a much different multi-chap going at the moment that I'm writing on the fly called Guarding the Dragon. I've been told it's funny... and I think I'll update that most Wednesdays. I have two chapters pre-written there.
> 
> In addition to that, I posted a smut-filled Dramionaise called Critical Point this week for The Restricted Section's Kink-tober, a few drabbles, and a one-shot called Bathrooms and Bed Crumbs this week. It's amazing how much I can get done when I'm not working! lol
> 
> And I have an A/B/O triad posting next week, also for Kink-tober! It's a completely different trio for me so everyone knows it's separated from this story. It's called Help Me.
> 
>  
> 
> Until next week!


	50. Words as Weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha: CuppaTea90 | Beta: LaBelladoneX
> 
> Coming to you early since my body won't let me sleep this week! lol

**17th June 2002**

On Monday morning, Hermione woke up to an owl from Parvati. It was waiting for her at the breakfast table, unopened. It contained drafts of two articles — one detailing Rita’s arrest and history as an Animagus, and one about Ron. There were several photos from Friday and Saturday night, and the piece was titled: _The New Golden Girls in Ronald Weasley’s Life_!

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Hermione growled, starting to devour the text. 

_Ronald Weasley, who is currently in the middle of divorce proceedings with his former wife, Hermione Granger, has been living it up, it seems. Both he and Ms. Granger seem to be bestowing affection upon new blonde partners. The news about Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy broke last week, and it has been confirmed that our favorite Gryffindor girl has been living at Malfoy Manor. Ronald Weasley seems to be taking things in stride, as pictured below. On Friday evening, he was spotted at a late dinner with none other than Luna Lovegood, one of Ms. Granger’s closest friends. On Saturday night, he had two blonde ladies on his arm — Lovegood again, and Ms. Tracey Davis, former Slytherin._

_We do wonder how his soon-to-be ex-wife will feel about the parade of lovely blonde witches being pictured with her childhood sweetheart. Only time will tell!_

Draco, still standing, peered over her shoulder, looking down at the photos and the article. “Why’d she send it to you?”

Hermione handed him Parvati’s note. “H- I just wanted to give you a heads up. This story was written by Romilda Vane, and the editor loved it. I can’t get it changed or squashed. Sorry! Lunch later this week?”

“Ah, I see,” Draco said, sounding a little miffed.

Hermione looked up at him. “She sends me any article going to print with my name in it. Obviously the only exception was the one last week since Rita probably snuck it in for publication last minute.”

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Are you okay?”

She let out a sigh, not sure how she was feeling. “I’m fine, I think. It’s a little hard to see, which I know is hypocritical since I moved on first. And I love you, so don’t think it has anything to do with that. It’s just harder to see him behaving in a way that I didn’t think he would.”

“I understand. And I know you love me, lioness. I may get a little cranky, but I know you didn’t make your decision on a whim. I don’t doubt you,” Draco replied, rubbing her shoulders.

Hermione leaned back, soaking up all of his attention. It made her feel so much better. She could always count on Draco to know exactly what she needed. After a moment, she spoke. “I do need to talk to him, though. His… behavior on Friday was horrible, and I would like my house back. I know he’s going to be stubborn about it, but I need to start somewhere.”

Draco’s hands stop massaging her. “You want to go back to your own place?”

“Well, yes. It is my house, after all. I like living there,” she answered, a teasing tone in her voice.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Draco asked, “By yourself?”

Hermione stood so she could face him. “What are you worried about, Draco? You know you’re always welcome to stay with me.”

“I’ve liked being together every night for the past however many days,” he confessed quietly. “I sleep better when you’re with me.”

She let out a laugh. “That’s probably all the shagging! You’re dead tired by the time we’re done for the night.”

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. “That’s not all of it, though. I like having you close to me, even if there is no shagging involved. We went a few days without when you first arrived here, and I slept just as well those nights.”

Standing on her tiptoes, she reached up and angled Draco’s head down towards her. She reached up and kissed him softly. “I just said you could stay with me. It doesn’t matter if it’s a single night or a hundred or a thousand. If that’s what you want, then come with me.”

“It’s not too soon for you?” Draco asked, checking in with her like he always did.

Hermione shook her head. “No, not really. I mean, it is fast and most people will probably have something to say about it, but I’ve liked being with you every night, too. It’s not like we’ve never had a relationship before now, Draco.”

“I just don’t want you to feel pressured,” he said, releasing a sigh.

Hermione brought her hand up to his jaw and stroked her finger along his cheek. “There is no pressure at all. None. I’m fine with it. I just have to get Ron to leave first.”

“That’s probably easier said than done,” Draco stated. “I don’t think he’s going to give it up without a fight, love.”

“You’re lucky the Manor only allows true Malfoys to own it. And that Astoria was caught violating her contract in several ways,” she groaned.

Draco smiled. “Yes, I am the luckiest man alive because my wife was unfaithful. I get to keep most of my gold, my Manor, and I get to have you…”

He brought his lips down on hers in a hot, needy kiss. After a few seconds, she broke it off. “Malfoy! We’re both heading to work very soon. Behave yourself.”

“Never,” he replied, nipping at her lower lip before sucking it back into his mouth and placing both his hands on her arse.

 

* * *

 

Hermione sat in her office, staring at the clock. She had invited Ron by to get a quick lunch, and he had accepted. To be honest, she was a little surprised. She had dressed for battle, wearing a Gryffindor red blouse to increase her courage and a pair of dark navy trousers and tall heels. Her hair was pulled back in a twist that Tiffy had helped her with, saying it would keep her curls out of her face while she worked. 

When there was a knock on her door, she quickly looked down and started writing. She didn’t want to show nerves, so she pretended to be busy. “Come in,” she called, not getting up to open the door.

“Hey, ‘Mione. Are you almost ready for a break?” Ron asked, and she saw him tuck his hands in the pockets of his work robes.

She smiled. “Just let me finish my sentence and I’ll be ready to go.”

A moment later, she stood. His eyes roamed her body from head to toe, seemingly surprised. She hadn’t changed at all, so she wasn’t sure what he was looking at.

“You look bloody gorgeous,” he said sheepishly. “I… I don’t know why I didn’t tell you that more often before.”

Hermione felt her cheeks heat. “Not to worry. Thanks, Ron. Where would you like to go?”

She started to walk out the door, and he grabbed her arm. “What is this about, Hermione? Is it about Luna? Or Tracey?”

She took a deep breath, stepped back into her office, and closed the door. “It’s about _my_ house, Ron. I’d like to move back in, which means you’ve got to move out.”

He grimaced. “Are you joking? That’s what this is about?”

“What else would it be about?" she snapped. “Your parade of blondes?”

He rolled his eyes. “Better a parade than basically moving in with someone on the day you filed for divorce!”

“I’ve been staying at the Manor for safety! And because you’re living in my house, Ron! Not to mention eating something that is not a meal on my dining table!”

A cruel smirk crossed his face. “Yeah, Luna’s a lot of fun. Tracey, too. One could say I had quite the _spread_ on Saturday night.”

The lights in the office flickered, and Ron laughed. “Jealous, Hermione? I mean, the table is rather big. I could make room for a third course…”

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Ron was a bit more witty than usual today. “I had no idea you were so intrigued by exhibitionism, Ronald. It’s too bad I was getting fucked brainless on Saturday and didn’t get a chance to interrupt again. Wasn’t that your intention on Friday night? You wanted me to see you with someone else?”

His ears turned pink, a tell-tale sign that she had hit the nail right on the head. “No, we just couldn’t make it to the bedroom. Luna is quite enthusiastic.”

“Whatever, Ron. I don’t know of anyone who is that enthusiastic on Friday evening promptly at seven, but that’s not the point. I need you to find somewhere else to live, preferably soon. I don’t want to live in the Manor indefinitely,” Hermione spat, trying to urge the conversation along.

Ron grinned at her. “Ah, well, you see, my darling ex-wife, both of our names are on the deed to that house. And you were unfaithful to me. A wanton little Omega hussy.”

“I paid for that house, Ron!" she yelled.

He shrugged. “No one will care about that, Hermione. I guess you should’ve thought things through before you let Malfoy _slither_ between your legs again!”

Hermione slapped him. “You know damn well I didn’t let him do more than kiss me before I filed for divorce, Ron!”

He held a hand to his reddened cheek, mouth gaping. “I can’t believe you just fucking slapped me!”

“Well, believe it! I did! And you deserve so much more than that! You’re lucky I haven’t hexed your tongue yet!" He started to interrupt her, so she fired a quick _Silencio_ at him. “No, you don’t get to speak yet. Try to fucking listen for once! Cormac wouldn’t have attacked me if I smelled like Draco! That is the only proof you really need to know that we didn’t have any sort of sexual contact. If you honestly want to take my home — the last thing I have from my parents — over a few kisses, you’re much more cruel than I ever could have imagined.”

Hermione released the Silencing Charm and Ron looked at her for a moment. “Maybe I am cruel, Hermione, but you broke my fucking heart with a man who tormented us for years. I know we were kids then, but you know how he treated me. His bloody money, his Death Eater family… the taunting.”

“And you decided to rebound from our marriage with one of my closest childhood friends! Is that really any better?” 

“Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows? I just, I can’t be around you. I can’t just let you have everything you want and go on with your life, blissfully fucking happy without me,” Ron replied, his tone harsh.

Hermione felt the tears welling in her eyes. “So you’re going to continue fighting me about this? Hurting me because I was the one who ended things? Our marriage was going to combust one day, Malfoy or not!”

“You don’t know that it would’ve!" he bellowed.

“I do! I do know that! You were getting angry with me during my heats, and I was getting frustrated because I couldn’t handle going through them without an Alpha anymore,” she explained. “And, on top of that, your whole bloody family warned you! They told _you_ , not me, that things would never last between us!”

“So you never loved me enough to just stay then?” Ron asked with a hint of a snarl. “I thought that if we were married — if you loved me enough to marry me — that it would be enough for you to stay. I never should have come back during the Horcrux hunt. I shouldn’t have believed you would ever love me.”

Her angry tears spilled from her eyes, and she sat back behind her desk. “You know what, Ron? I did love you. I could have gone to Draco after the final battle, but I didn’t. I left with you. I could have gone to him after his trial when we knew he wasn’t going to Azkaban, but I stayed with you. I married you. I didn’t have all the facts, but _you_ did!  Honestly, I don’t know what I could’ve done differently.”

“You could’ve said no when I told you to spend time with him and figure things out! You could have loved me enough to stay, regardless of what your bloody hormones wanted, Hermione!” 

“I didn’t realize you were testing my loyalty, Ron! I thought you genuinely wanted me to be happy!” 

“And you weren’t happy with me?" he asked, his tone quieter than it had been before.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. “I wasn’t _unhappy_ , but I wasn’t really happy, either. This bond, everything that comes with being an Omega… It made things difficult, especially since I started having real heats. You knew that, Ron. I never hid it from you.”

“Knowing you weren’t really happy doesn’t make things any easier for me. I just, I still love you, and I miss you,” he confessed. “Luna and Tracey are just distractions. If you wanted to come home and be together again, I wouldn’t—”

Hermione cut him off. “Stop, Ron. That’s not going to happen. The bond is fully functional again, and there is no way I’m going to change my mind about Draco. I love him, and I think I always have. When you told me I would eventually go into heat around him and fuck him, you were right. The heat hasn’t happened yet, but it’s going to. When that happens, I’m sure he’s going to claim me, and I need that to happen.”

Ron didn’t answer her right away; he was looking down at his trainers and Hermione expected his eyes to be filled with tears when he looked up at her. However, all she saw was a somewhat dead look in them, like she had just taken his last hope for survival away. She didn’t know what to say that hadn’t already been said. It was clearly too early for them to try to talk things through. They were just throwing hurtful words and hard truths back and forth.

“I’m sorry, Ron,” she murmured. “I don’t want things to be like this between us. Maybe it’s too early to talk, or try to be friends.”

Ron looked straight into her eyes. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to be just your friend, Hermione. This… fucking hurts, and I just… I don’t know. I can’t even think about you and Malfoy without seeing red.”

She just nodded, unable to console him in the way she had once been able to.

“Have Nott owl me about the house. I’m not willing to just give it up. It’s my home, too, Hermione, and it’s all I have left of _you_ ,” he stated before walking away.

Hermione summoned a breeze to shut the door, and she crossed her arms on her desk, dropped her head down, and bawled her eyes out. She had lost her best friend. She had behaved so selfishly and stupidly. She had let his anger provoke her into saying hurtful, horrible things. She knew that trying to talk to Ron when he was in a temper was senseless, but she continued to try anyway. And she had slapped him again! What in Merlin’s name was wrong with her?! That clearly wasn’t going to help the conversation improve.

She knew Draco was probably feeling her despair and worrying himself sick, but Hermione couldn’t calm down. She thought about summoning a Calming Draught, but she just wanted to let it all out. She hadn’t had many breakdowns since this whole mess had started over a month ago, and figured she was entitled to a good cry. She didn’t particularly want to calm herself down artificially.

A few minutes later, her office door flew open, and she smelled Draco. He lifted her from her desk chair and wrapped her in his arms. “Are you okay, Granger? Salazar, I was fucking terrified something was wrong with you.”

She just sniffled and tried to get a few words out. “Ron... We had a row. I-I slapped him.” Hermione saw a fire ignite behind Draco’s smoky eyes, and she raised her hand to his cheek. “He really didn’t do anything wrong, Draco. He’s hurting, and we both said a lot of things we shouldn’t have. I think it was too soon to try to talk to him.”

“Love, I’m so sorry. I thought once we’d both filed for divorce, this whole thing would be less messy. That was naïve of me,” he apologized.

Hermione shook her head. “It’s not your fault, Draco. But I am going to have to stay at the Manor until Theo can get this straightened out. Ron said he’s not going to just move out of what was our home.”

He crushed her to his chest again and kissed the top of her head.

“I’ll go and see Theo today, love. We need to figure out a few different things. I have to finalize the settlement offer to Astoria, and he wanted to talk about Alpha stuff,” Draco said soothingly.

Giggling, Hermione replied, “Alpha stuff? What do you mean by that? Can I help in any way?”

“He and Potter are looking over those Alpha laws, remember? I guess they want to talk to a few different Alphas to get their reactions to them before proposing new ones,” he answered.

“I didn’t realize they had already come that far,” she began. “Why hasn’t anyone asked to talk to me about anything?”

Draco shrugged his shoulders. “I’m not sure. I think Theo just wants me to take care of all my business while I’m there, rather than making several trips.”

Hermione looked down at her desk calendar, trying to determine if she had any appointments that day. “Oh, bloody hell, I have to meet with St. Mungos at two. Are my eyes all puffy?”

He ran his thumbs under her eyes, drying the last of her tears. “A little, but you’ve got about an hour. I take it you and Weasley never went to lunch?”

She shook her head in lieu of answering verbally.

“Well, we can’t have that. I know you’ll be working until at least seven tonight. I’m taking you to get something to eat, lioness,” Draco decided.

“Fine, I guess I can have lunch with the likes of you,” she teased, grabbing her bag and using magic to send the folders she needed for St. Mungo’s into the tiny purse.

Draco slung his arm over her shoulders and held her close. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. “I’ll cheer you up properly later tonight. I figure it’s more important to feed you, and I did promise Padma I’d behave myself in your office.”

  
A peal of laughter came from her mouth, and Hermione was a bit surprised he had been able to elicit it so easily.

“Padma would hex your bollocks, that’s for sure,” she replied.

He looked at her, a mock-serious expression on his handsome face. “Oh, I know. And then you’d be stuck with your Muggle toys again during your heat. We can’t have that. You need to be truly satisfied.”

Hermione sent him a wink. “Oh, yes, I really do need that. Do you know of anyone who’s up to the job?”

He halted and spun her around, kissing her hotly and running his hands down to grip her arse. “I do, as a matter of fact. And you’ll be taking his knot tonight, probably more than once.”

With that, Hermione’s body and mind snapped back to their normal state — somewhat aroused, and definitely happier than she had been with Ron.

 

* * *

 

After a relaxed lunch with Hermione, Draco Apparated back to Diagon Alley and headed to Theo’s office. He was still pissed that Weasley had upset her so much. He wanted to pay the wanker a visit and set him straight. How dare he hurt her like that? How dare he hurt the witch who had sacrificed her own happiness and well-being to make him happy? Draco's possessive and protective instincts were flooding him, and those two things were fueling his anger.

He ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. She was fine, and he would make sure she got her house back. Weasley was just being a selfish fucking git, and he was trying to hurt her. For once in his life, Draco honestly felt like a better person than Weasley. When he had seen Hermione was happy with Ron, he had left her be. It broke his heart but he was willing to let her go if that meant she was happy. Clearly that fucking git wasn’t able to do the same, which was absolutely ridiculous.

Theo took one look at his expression and knew he was pissed. “Draco, what’s going on, mate?”

“Weasley’s being a fucking wanker. He won’t give Hermione her house back because he’s upset she’s with me. I mean, fuck, he has a brother who’s an Alpha and described all of this to him before they even got married!”

Shaking his head, Theo sighed. “He’s an idiot. He’s going to lose her altogether if he doesn’t cut the shit, and he’ll regret that later on.”

“I know. I just don’t understand why he can’t at least try to accept this, for her sake. I let her go when she was with him. I missed her every fucking day, but I accepted that she seemed happy.”

A smirk graced his friend’s lips. “And they say you’re a spoiled, selfish prat. You might’ve actually grown up during the war, Draco.”

“It’s bloody awful,” Draco admitted. “I shouldn’t have been such a pussy. I should’ve gone to her sooner.”

After a few moments of awkward silence, Theo asked Draco what his plan was for Weasley. “Just send the wanker a letter. That’s what he told Granger to do. Do whatever research you think you’ll need to do in preparation for fighting him in court. She’s not the type who would want to pay him off.”

Theo looked at his friend skeptically. “Yeah, but you are.” 

“I’m hoping it doesn’t come to that,” Draco sighed. “I’m going to let her try to do it her way first, and if that doesn’t work, I’ll step in. Most likely before you’d have to start court proceedings. Just look into it and see if there are any precedents.”

“I'll do that as soon as I get a chance. Right, so what do you want to go over first, mate?” 

Draco decided to handle Astoria first. After a great deal of consideration, he chose to be very kind to her. He realized he had been the catalyst for her indiscretion in France; he hadn’t been present like he should’ve been, because he was too busy chasing after Hermione.

“Okay, so you’re going to buy her this two bedroom flat near Diagon Alley _and_ give her 10,000 Galleons? That’s an awful lot for someone who behaved pretty badly, Draco,” Theo said with a whistle.

“I have plenty of money, Theo. I shouldn’t have married her. It was my mistake, and then I really fucked things up after the Victory Ball. She wants status and money; the flat and the gold will hold her over until she can find a new husband. Someone else will marry her, and hopefully she’ll actually fall in love,” Draco replied.

Theo barked out a laugh. “Okay, Romeo, I get it. You feel bad and this isn’t even a thousandth of your money.”

“Exactly. I should have done better. I didn’t need to get married at twenty-one.”

 “Okay, I’ll file this and send Astoria the notice tomorrow. I’m sure she’ll be happy with it,” Theo commented.

 “Actually, I’d like to go and talk to her. Can you give me her copy? I feel like I have to do this on my own,” Draco asked.

 Theo nodded, handing two copies to Draco, one for himself and one for Astoria.

 From there, they moved on to discussing the most disgusting laws Draco had ever heard in his life. 

  * An Alpha may capture an Omega and take said Omega to another location for sexual intercourse when hit with a pheromone burst.
  * An unclaimed Omega may be liable to cause chaos, inciting fights between Alphas until one forcibly claims the witch. A forced claiming is preferable to Alpha riots.
  * No Alpha shall be punished for sexual acts performed on an Omega during a heat or rut — the physiological drives are too hard to control.
  * No Omega shall be granted protection from Alphas. The Omega should allow herself to be claimed during her first heat to discourage other Alphas from fighting over her.
  * Unclaimed Omegas may not work in the following locations: the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or St. Mungo’s Hospital.



 The list went on and on, essentially stripping Omegas of rights granted to every other witch and wizard.

 “Who in the bloody, buggering fuck wrote these laws?” Draco snarled. 

Theo shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable. “They’ve been on the books since the Middle Ages. I’m honestly shocked that Granger never fought any of them. It makes sense that she opened her own apothecary now, though. She wouldn’t have been able to work most places once she disclosed she was an Omega.” 

Draco’s head snapped up. “Holy shit, Theo. You’re right. I just thought it was what she wanted to do. But, when I really think about it, I always expected her to work at the Ministry and fight for house-elf rights or something like that. I suppose she just didn’t want to reveal her status. She’s kept herself pretty well isolated.”

“I think it should be relatively easy to get most of these repealed,” Theo began, “but it’s going to move at a flobberworm’s pace because the Wizengamot isn’t going to want to deal with loads of pissed off Alphas.”

Draco sneered. “Bastards, the lot of them. If you get some of the old families who have had Omegas in their lineage on board, it should be a bit easier. Plus you’ll have the support of the Malfoys, Potter, and Granger. I bet the Weasleys will back it, too, regardless of Hermione’s current falling out with Ron.”

“I know. We’re in a decent position overall. I just have to figure out what to propose. Did you ever feel like you wanted to abduct Granger to fuck her into submission?” Theo quipped, lightning fast.

Draco gripped the table, his pale skin turning even whiter over his knuckles. “Amazingly enough, no, even when she has released pheromones in my vicinity.”

“Well, that’s a start, then,” Theo laughed before really digging into his plan for attacking the laws.

The Alpha male in Draco was restless, ready to fight both the unfair laws Hermione and witches like her were subject to and Ron fucking Weasley. It was time for his Omega to have the happy life she deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to update you on this week. I started NaNo today and managed 3,219 words. Here's to hoping I get through the 50,000 and can start posting the new story in January! 
> 
> See you next Saturday! Unless you want to distract me on Tumblr. I'll make time for you! lol


	51. Head Over Feet

**19th June 2002**

Draco Apparated to the Greengrass Estate to see Astoria for the first time since they discussed terms at Malfoy Manor. He waited at the gates, growing impatient. He knew she was purposely making him wait for her to walk out, even though there was a mechanism to open the gate inside the house. When she appeared, she was dressed to kill in a pink cocktail dress and white stilettos. She raised an eyebrow at his casual attire; he had taken to wearing dark jeans and lightweight shirts when he wasn’t working.

“I see she’s _Mugglefied_ your wardrobe, Draco,” Astoria quipped.

“A bit,” he answered. “Can we talk? I want to go over the new settlement I’m offering you, and I wanted to come in person so we can discuss what happened in a little more detail.”

Astoria gestured to her dress and shoes. “I’m going to be heading out soon.”

“I’m only asking for about thirty minutes of your time, Astoria. Trust me, you’ll be happy with what I’m offering.”

She turned and started strutting back up the path to the house. He followed in her wake, somehow less enthused about this visit than he had been before. Astoria’s perfume made him want to wretch, which was unexpected. He wondered if she’d gotten something new, or if he just never really noticed it before his senses had been invaded by Hermione again. Just the thought of his little Omega brought calm to his world, and he knew he had done the right thing — even if he had gone about it in the wrong way. Hermione was the right choice; he just should have told Astoria after their very first lunch together.

His former wife led him to a study and a house-elf popped in. “Master Malfoy, can I gets you a drink? Some firewhisky?”

“No, thank you. I won’t be staying,” Draco dismissed the elf.

Astoria sat down in an armchair across from the sofa, a coffee table between them. He took a seat on the sofa and looked at her.

“I bought you a two-bedroom flat, right off of Diagon Alley. Everything about it should be to your liking. If it’s not, please let me know and I’ll pay to have it redecorated for you,” he began. “It’s a good place, I think — right near the center of our world and close to the Muggle one.”

“You bought it for me? You didn’t think I should weigh in on it?" she asked.

“If you really don’t like it, you can sell it, Astoria, but I think you’ll love it,” he replied. “On top of the flat, you’ll receive a one-time payout of 10,000 Galleons to be transferred to your personal Gringotts vault when the papers are signed. I know you also managed to stash some money from the Malfoy vaults in there based on the statements. I’m going to let you keep it, but you’ve now been removed from all of my accounts.”

He watched as she took in his words, seemingly mulling them over in her head. The settlement was far more substantial than what they had previously discussed, and he was sure she was trying to figure out why he had changed his mind. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger absentmindedly. After another minute, she finally looked at him.

“What made you change your mind? I’m sure the flat was quite expensive, and that’s a larger sum of gold than we were discussing before.”

Draco ran a hand through his hair and said, “I know I was in the wrong, too, Stori. I can’t hold France against you. I should’ve told you when Hermione and I started talking again instead of just letting you think that things were normal between us.”

She scoffed. “I didn’t think things were okay between us, Draco. I’m not as stupid as you think I am. I knew there was someone else. I just never imagined it would be her, or that she would be an Omega. I mean, I went to her bloody apothecary because I thought you’d never be caught dead speaking to her!”

“I know. That’s what I’m saying, Astoria. I should have just been honest from the beginning. I know that now, since hindsight is 20/20. I wasn’t sure if she would ever consider leaving Weasley so I lied by omission, and that was wrong of me,” he answered truthfully, trying to patch things up between them. 

With a sigh, Astoria stood and walked around the table. She sat down next to him on the couch. “I’m sorry I said such horrible things about you. I don’t really believe you haven’t changed, Draco. I was angry and lashing out, even if the parts about not wanting to have children were true.” She grabbed his hand and held it for a moment. “I’m sorry I went looking for trouble on that trip. It seems both of us were in the wrong.”

“We were, and I hope we can move past that one day,” Draco mused. “I think we could’ve been good friends if we didn’t rush into marriage. I never should have gotten married with this connection to Hermione. It was the wrong thing to do.”

“It was. You should’ve gone after her, Draco. Given what people say about Alphas, I don’t even really understand how you managed not to. It’s kind of remarkable, actually.”

Draco shrugged. “I honestly thought it was just normal to pine after a woman the way I was. I mean, I didn’t have much experience. I ended things with Pansy physically when things started with Granger. I never cheated on anyone, and I had never really lost a relationship that I didn’t want to lose until I had to break things off at the end of sixth year. I thought it was all just normal, losing the love of your life stuff. I know that’s not the most eloquent thing I’ve ever said, but it’s what I think.”

“So you never knew?” Astoria wondered out loud.

“I never knew I was an Alpha, no. Not until Granger approached me in May,” he answered. When he saw the astounded look on her face, he asked, “You did?”

“Well, yeah. Look at you, Draco. You’re significantly taller than your father was, and you grew significantly when you shouldn’t have been able to — from sixth year on when you were barely eating. And that doesn’t even get into the sexual aspects of it,” she explained.

“I feel like a bloody idiot. I honestly had no idea Alphas and Omegas even existed. My father is going to get an earful from me when I see him beyond The Veil,” Draco groaned.

Astoria gave him a weak smile. “You could always go and talk to his portrait. It might make you feel better,” she suggested. “Okay. We need to stop talking about feelings like a bunch of bloody Hufflepuffs. Where are the papers so I can sign them?”

Draco withdrew all the copies of the divorce paperwork, and Astoria summoned a Self-Inking Quill. With a few signatures, their divorce was final, and Draco felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. He had been kind to Astoria. He had Hermione waiting for him at home. His mother was happily reconnecting with her sister, spending more and more time with her each week. Four years post-war, everything seemed to be falling into place for the Malfoys, and he couldn’t be happier.

 

* * *

 

Draco was smiling when he got home. Not smirking, but actually smiling. Hermione wasn’t sure she’d ever seen him give a true smile so openly. It was rare, even when they were alone. Based on the look on Narcissa’s face, she was surprised, as well. 

“Things with Astoria went well, I take it?” his mother asked.

Draco nodded and moved to Hermione’s side, leaning in to plant a sweet kiss on her cheek. He said, “I’m officially divorced. All the signatures are on the paperwork, and I used Astoria’s owl to send everything over to the Ministry. I’m all yours, Granger.”

Narcissa cleared her throat. “You are not alone, Draco. Please take the sex out of your voice.”

Hermione’s face flushed; she would never get used to people openly discussing the obvious attraction between them. Also, hearing Narcissa Malfoy use the word sex in her formal sitting room was especially uncomfortable. It made Hermione wish she had her house back. While she knew most pureblood heirs lived in their ancestral homes from birth until death, she couldn’t see herself living with Narcissa forever. Draco’s mother was lovely, and the Manor was large enough to lead nearly separate lives in, but Hermione was missing the spontaneity she and Draco had had when Narcissa was staying with Andromeda.

“Sorry, Mother. It’s just been a great day,” he answered, his eyes still locked on Hermione’s face. “Hermione, I think you should go get changed.”

Perplexed, she asked, “Why?”

“Well, since my divorce is basically finalized, I was hoping to take you on a proper date. We’ve never done that before.”

Hermione looked at him like he was crazy, and his mother laughed.

“I’ll leave you two to discuss this,” Narcissa said before exiting the room.

Hermione scrutinized him, trying to figure out what was different. “Draco, we’re together now. I love you. We don’t need to go on some fancy sort of date.”

“Do you remember what I said to you in sixth year? When you went to that party with McLaggen?” 

Hermione thought back. “I know you were upset that we’d never get to go anywhere, but—”

“I will never get to take you to a party as my date. I will never get to take you out anywhere. All this will ever be is shagging between the two of us,” Draco cut her off, the memory as clear as ever inside of his head. “Please, Granger, let me take you to dinner. I know this is backwards and we’ve had sex all over this Manor already, but I really want to do this.”

Hermione couldn’t understand why it was such a big deal, going to a restaurant for a meal rather than eating at home, but she saw it meant a lot to him. His eyes were almost pleading, and she knew she had to give in, to give him this one thing. He really hadn’t asked her for much else.

“Okay,” she responded. “What should I wear?”

Draco thought for a moment. “A dress. Definitely a dress, but it doesn’t have to be formal or fancy. Just… nice.”

Hermione nodded and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him towards the stairs, but he held his ground. She raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not going to come up while you’re getting dressed, love. Remember, tonight is not about shagging,” he stated. “Go get changed for our proper date, and come back down when you’re ready. I want to be surprised when I see you. I’ll have one of the elves pop up to get me something a little nicer to wear.”

Standing on her tiptoes, she brushed her lips against his jaw, inhaling deeply through her nose. As always, Draco smelled wonderful, calming her nerves and exciting her body all at the same time. “Okay, Draco. I’ll be down soon. I won’t take long.”

“I didn’t think you would,” he replied as she walked away.

 

* * *

 

When Hermione reached the closet, she frantically examined everything she had available. She hadn’t brought all of her dresses to the Manor and, in her head, she cursed Ron for being an insufferable git for the thousandth time.  She pulled a rather pretty lavender dress out and looked down at her shoes, finding a pair of cork wedges with a decorative flower on the strap. Pretty. Feminine. Definitely date-worthy.

Stripping off her blouse and work trousers, Hermione examined her undergarments. This was a proper date, right? Most women wore fancy knickers and bras on first dates, right? Could this be considered a first date given their history?

At that thought, her nerves started again. To be on the safe side, she selected a matching set of white lacy undergarments from her collection. Running a hand up her leg, she thanked Merlin she had shaved the night before. Before dressing, she put some lightly scented lotion on, hoping Draco wouldn’t mind it since his sense of smell was much keener than hers. She slipped into her summer dress and sandals and looked herself over in the mirror.

_Gods, I’m an idiot. I’m freaking out about what knickers to wear and I was thinking it wasn’t such a big deal while I was downstairs talking to Draco. Just a meal. Yeah, okay. This is a date and he was married to a woman who looked like a bloody supermodel until about an hour ago! She has perfect hair and knows what to do with makeup and I need some bloody help!_

“Tiffy!” she called, and the little elf popped into the room, her big eyes focused on her. “I need you to do something with my hair. A twist again maybe? Or, I don’t know. We’re going on a proper date, and I’m actually not sure I’ve ever been on a proper date before. Do I look alright?”

_Please say yes. I don’t know what else to do if the answer is no. It’s not like I can pop out and shop for a new dress!_

“Miss Hermione, you looks lovely. Tiffy will fix your hair, but Master Draco likes it down, not in a twist,” she responded, conjuring a chair.

Hermione nodded and sat where Tiffy directed her. She felt the little elf’s magic taming her curls, and when Tiffy snapped her fingers, a jeweled hair comb appeared. Pulling one side of Hermione’s hair back, Tiffy secured it with the comb and a little magic. With another snap, Hermione felt a dusting of makeup applied to her face. When she looked in the mirror, though, it all looked natural and perfectly put together.  
 

“Thank you, Tiffy. I love it,” Hermione praised as she grabbed her handbag and tucked everything she needed inside.

She took a deep breath and started towards the stairs, butterflies in her stomach at the thought of their first proper date.

_Oh, Draco, I hope you’re pleased. You’ve gotten me into a right state. I’ve never been so nervous._

 

* * *

 

Draco was standing at the foot of the stairs, resolutely not looking at them and waiting for Hermione to appear. It was insane that he felt nervous but, at the same time, he knew she was, too. He could feel it. Apparently, the thought of a date made his little lioness more anxious than Hogwarts exams. He wasn’t sure if he found it crazy or endearing.

After all, they were already partially soul bonded. They were just stepping out on the town like a regular couple, doing something that normal people did every day.

He heard her footsteps before she reached the stairs, and he turned around in time to see her start descending. Her long, dark curls were pinned back from her face on one side and she was wearing a light purple dress. The hem of it floated above her knee, making her look just a bit sexy. His breath caught — this was actually happening — he was taking Hermione Granger on a date. And she looked bloody gorgeous.

When she was within his reach, he grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. “You’re beautiful, Hermione.”

“Oh, it’s Hermione now?” she teased, batting her eyelashes, though he could detect some underlying nerves. “Before it was all ‘Granger, we’re going on a date’—” 

Stifling a laugh, he kissed her softly. “I suppose I should’ve used your first name when I asked you on a date. My mistake.”  

Draco started walking, shortening his strides to account for their severe height difference. They exited the Manor, walking past the Apparition wards. “I’m going to Side-Along you, love. I know you’re not a fan—”

“It’s fine, Draco. I trust you not to splinch me,” she stated.

With that, he Disapparated, taking his witch with him.  

 

* * *

  
They reappeared at the Apparition point in Diagon Alley, and Draco was glad it was a Wednesday. There weren’t many people milling about this late in the evening. While Rita Skeeter had been silenced, there were always other journalists lurking around. He still held Hermione’s hand tightly in his, and he couldn’t help the feeling of euphoria that washed over him. 

**Mine. She’s mine and we’re out where everyone can see it.**

Guiding her to his favorite restaurant, he said, “I hope you don’t mind, but I planned on dinner and then a walk around the park.”

Hermione shook her head. “No, I don’t mind. You’re in charge of this date.”

Letting go of her hand, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and felt hers around his waist. As they walked by one of the smaller pubs, he noticed a group of men sitting at an outdoor table. Their eyes were on Hermione, and he dropped a kiss on her head, making sure they knew she was spoken for.

When they reached the restaurant, he opened the door for Hermione, prompting a sweet smile from her. “Thank you, Draco,” she said, and he wondered if Weasley had even bothered to treat her like a lady.

His hand fell on the small of her back as he walked in behind her and, in his head, he chastised himself — he couldn’t seem to figure out what was most comfortable. Holding hands, an arm around her shoulders, a hand on her back… What was normal?

_I can hear you, you know. Stop freaking out. Touch me however you’d like, Draco. It’s all fine._

He nearly laughed out loud. How had he forgotten she was subject to his inner thoughts unless he actively tried to prevent her from hearing them?

**Love, this is new for me. I barely touched Astoria in public. I’ve never really been out like this with someone I actually liked.**

Hermione laughed audibly, and the host looked at her like she was a bit crazy.  When they arrived at their table, Draco sidestepped the host to pull her chair out for her, earning him another smile. When he took his seat across from her, he grabbed the wine list with one hand and pushed his fringe back with the other. He felt her gaze on him, watching him closely.

“You’re so sexy,” she whispered. “And so sweet, taking me on a date, and opening doors and pulling out chairs.”

Draco smirked. “Well, get used to it. Being soul bonded doesn’t mean I don’t have to treat you properly.”

Seeing the pink tinge in her cheeks, Draco decided to switch to nonverbal communication for a moment.

**What’s going on, Hermione? Are you being shy for a reason?**

_No, it’s just… Different. Everything is so different with you, and I don’t know why, but some of the little things are just… unexpected._

Shielding his thoughts, he mentally berated Weasley for a moment. Not only had he essentially married Hermione in an attempt to keep her from bonding with an Alpha, but he also hadn’t given her the bare minimum of romance. It was really no wonder she fought him at every step when he wanted to do something for her — she was used to being left to her own devices.

“Red or white wine, love? I know we haven’t picked our meals yet, but do you have a preference tonight?” he asked her.

Hermione thought for a moment. “Red, I think. Unless you’d prefer white. I’m not fussed.”

**She really doesn’t know how to handle being on a simple date. Where is my little lioness who knows exactly what she wants and needs?**

“We’ll have red. I asked what you preferred, Granger. Don’t feel like you have to do what I want,” Draco answered, flagging down a waiter to order an expensive bottle of red wine.

When he looked back over at Hermione, her cheeks were pink again. He had to find a way to turn this into a fun outing for her. He knew it wasn’t his company; he could feel her happiness. One of her hands was resting on the table, so he reached across and grabbed it, initiating the physical contact they always seemed to crave. When his thumb grazed her wrist, she exhaled sharply and met his eyes.

**Don’t be so bloody nervous, Hermione. Everything is fine. This is no different than any other meal we’ve shared together.**

_But it is! It’s a date!_

**You love me, right?**

“Of course!” she said aloud. “You know I love you, Draco.”

He shrugged. “Then all the pressure’s already off, Hermione. People go on dates to try to find someone to fall in love with. We’re already there, so we’re just trying to stay in love. That’s much easier than the alternative.”

Smiling at him, she returned his gesture, stroking her thumb over his skin softly, their entwined hands twisting while staying clasped. “You’re absolutely right. There is no pressure. I just… I’m not sure how to act. We’ve not been out in public much, let alone on a date in a nice restaurant with really expensive food and wine—” 

“Stop, Hermione,” Draco replied, his tone veering towards an Alpha rumble. She automatically pursed her lips. “I make my own money, and I’ll spoil you with it. Please, get used to it. The Galleons, they’re the least of my concern. I just want to spend time with you and make you happy. I’m still the same person I am within the Manor, love.”

She bit her lower lip and nodded, looking back down at her menu while still stroking her thumb along his hand and wrist from time to time. 

 

* * *

 

They picked out their meals and sipped on wine while they waited. Draco asked about her day, how the apothecary was doing, and what she needed to make time for this week. It was the simplest inquiry, but again, she was not used to getting it. Ron rarely asked about the business, and when he did, he couldn’t be bothered to listen to her properly. Even with his complete uselessness in a potions lab, it would have been nice if he had asked her, well, anything about the business beyond the first year she’d been running it.

While they talked, their eyes roamed, each drinking the other in. Hermione understood what Draco had been saying — things were basically the same between them. They were just in a new venue with some morbidly curious onlookers. _It wasn’t every day Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy sat down to dinner together and held hands in a restaurant_ , she thought, internally rolling her eyes at the audacity of others.

Blocking everything else out, she focused on _him_. He was her Alpha, and he was treating her so well. Like a princess, even. He had made her fall face first back into love with him, and now she was just sinking deeper. 

_Mine, he’s all mine, and he’s made me fall head over feet, just like that Muggle song._

When the food arrived, she turned the questions on him, asking him about his day and what he wanted to do that weekend. He just winked at her rather suggestively, and she laughed. The reciprocity they shared was definitely new to her, and she was already starting to cherish and fear it at the same time. They were already so close, so inexorably linked that she was afraid to lose herself in the relationship; she’d already missed him before they parted that morning.

The waiter brought them a dessert menu, and Hermione groaned. “I want something sweet, but I don’t think I can eat another bite without bursting.”

Her date, her handsome, wonderful date, just smirked at her. “You’ll be bursting later, love. If you want desserts, just order one and I’ll split it with you. We’re going for a walk after this, anyway.”

Hermione relented, ordering a slice of rich, sinful chocolate cake for them to share. Draco fed her from his fork, and she didn’t know why, but she adored it all the more. About halfway through their dessert, someone snapped a photo of them, prompting Draco to level them with a glare.

_It’s fine, love. I don’t mind if they take pictures or stare. It doesn’t change anything between us._

**Nosy gits. I don’t want anyone to see you with your lips wrapped around the fork and coated with chocolate. You have no idea how sexy you look.**

Feeling her face flame, she shot him a wink before he fed her another bite. After paying the check, Draco pulled her chair once more and took her hand, leading her out of the restaurant and back out onto Diagon Alley. There was a small, enchanted park at the end now, complete with a place for children to play and walking paths. They walked in companionable silence for a few minutes, and then Hermione heard Draco take a breath.

“Love, I need to ask you something, and I don’t want you to get twitchy about it. It’s just a question so I understand you a bit more.”

Hermione squeezed his hand. “Go on, then. It’s fine.”

“Did you and Weasley… well, did you ever do anything like this? I just don’t understand why you were so shy and uncomfortable. That’s not like you,” he stated.

With a sigh, she replied, “Like this? Not really. With Ron and I, everything was always a group affair with one or more of his siblings or Harry. There was hardly time for just us between my work schedule and his family since it’s so large. Every time we left the house, we ended up with someone.” She paused for a moment, thinking. “I’m so used to being on my own, really. Most of the time, I buried myself in work. Ron and I would have dinner, usually at home, but that was pretty much the extent of it unless we were with someone else.”

“And when you did go out, even in a group, he didn’t open doors for you? Or hold your hand?” he asked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze in return. 

Hermione shrugged. “I mean, he did, but it felt different than it does with you. The hand holding at least. Normally, he’d just sling an arm over my shoulders like he’s done since we were in Hogwarts. It was all so normal that I never really considered it to be a romantic gesture. Other than having sex, nothing really changed in our relationship after the battle.”

The silence swallowed them again, and Hermione started to worry. Had she upset him? It didn’t feel like it, but she also knew that Draco was better at hiding his emotions than she was. 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke. “Hermione, you need to understand that this — what’s between us — is very different from that. I am not Ron Weasley. I’m always going to want to do simple things for you to make you feel special. I’m not going to just exist beside you. You’re everything to me, and I think you think you understand that, but I’m not sure you fully appreciate it.”

“I’m starting to, I think,” she responded, halting their progress along the path. Draco turned to face her, his eyes meeting hers before he leaned down and kissed her. “I’m trying to readjust, Draco. I’m used to being the thoughtful one who does the small gestures every day. I’m used to being left to my own devices for most things. It’s a completely different feeling with you. I don’t necessarily want to be on my own, but I’m having trouble realizing that I won’t be as independent anymore. I’ve always seen myself sort of on my own with other people in the background. They’re in my life, but not really partners for me. I think it’s sort of been that way since sixth year when I put some space between myself and Harry and Ron. I’ll work on it.” 

He leaned down and kissed her again, the moonlight falling over them as they embraced in the park.

“Good because I’m not going anywhere, and frankly it makes me a bit mad that you’re not comfortable with me being a gentleman,” he teased.

Hermione smirked at him. “Oh, Mr. Malfoy, it’s so much more fun when you’re not, though.” She grabbed his bum with one hand and he grinned at her. “I know tonight isn’t _all_ about the sex, but isn’t that how most romantic dates end?”

Draco laughed. “I’m not sure. I think this was my first romantic date.”

“Mine, too,” she replied, before leaning in close to his ear. “But I think you should take me home after we finish this walk and do whatever you like to me. I’ll show you how comfortable I am with you.”

Draco put on a look of mock horror. “But it’s the first date! Surely Hermione Granger doesn’t shag on the first date! She must have rules against that!”

Hermione laughed and swatted at his chest. “Seriously? Are you a fifth year again?”

After another kiss, one with a bit more heat, they started walking again, their clasped hands swinging between them. Their pace was a bit quicker than before, both eager to get back to the Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to StassA for the date idea - this chapter was super short without it! And a big thanks to coyg81 and CuppaTea90 for fixing it up for me. I'd be lost without you!
> 
> Update on NaNo - I broke 20,000 words last night. I've got some real life stuff going on that helped me to write a ton of words yesterday.
> 
> Also, I forgot to mention this last week! If you haven't already, pop over and read All that is Rare by smithandbarrowman. It's an A/B/O with a twist and it's absolutely brilliant. I may have seen more chapters than what's been posted already. *wink* And if you haven't read her other stories, they're all wonderful, so you should! 
> 
> Fingers crossed, I want to be back to twice a week in December to finish this up by my birthday in January!


	52. The Burrow, Part 2

**23rd June 2002**

As much as Hermione loved Draco, she needed to get some work done. She had tried, and failed, to leave the bedroom the night she was supposed to be brewing. He had kept her very, very busy, and she was starting to wonder if his magic was compelling him to shag her at every opportunity because he hadn’t yet claimed her. She was sore all over and she honestly couldn’t smell much of anything other than Draco’s scent. Oddly, it was not arousing her at all. Maybe she had been truly sated for the first time ever. 

It was Sunday morning, and Hermione was heading to the apothecary. Draco started approaching her, ready to convince her to stay home, so she pointed her wand at him.

“I am so far behind on all my work, Malfoy. I will hex you if you take another step towards me,” she spat.

“But it’s Sunday! You don’t go into work on Sunday!" he whined. “It’s supposed to be our day together, Hermione, and now I won’t see you at all because you’re spending the evening with the Weasleys.”

Hermione groaned. She was used to Ron letting her go into work without a fight. She didn’t know how to handle a needy Alpha.

“You’ll see me after dinner. I really need to catch up on all of this, Draco. This is my business, and I’m not running it very well at the moment.”

He glared at her. “You need to hire some people to brew for you. You shouldn’t be brewing all of that easy shite yourself, Hermione.”

Crossing her arms over her chest, she narrowed her eyes right back at him. “Well, I believe it’s my business and not yours, Draco, so kindly fuck off about it!”

“You need time to yourself, Granger. You shouldn’t be working six or seven days a week,” he reasoned.

“I wouldn’t be working today if you had let me finish things up Friday or Saturday!” Hermione yelled. Draco took another step towards her, and she moved back. “No. I’m going to work, and that’s final. We can discuss this another time.”

He held his hands up in surrender. “I get it. You’re going, and it doesn’t matter what I say. Can I kiss you goodbye?”

She felt her resolve soften a bit. “A quick kiss. No tongue. No groping.”

Draco stalked over and lifted her up so their mouths were level. “Go ahead. You control it, Hermione. I’ll match your kissing.”

Parting her lips a bit, she kissed him. It was slow and soft with no heat behind it. “Love you,” she whispered. “Even if you’re bad for business.”

He smirked and spun her around. “Okay, witch. Get out of here and get your work done. Hurry back from the Weasleys’ house tonight, too. I’ll miss you all day.”

When she turned to walk towards the Floo, he swatted her arse lightly. “Those jeans, Granger. I fucking love them.”

She smiled to herself and exaggerated the sway of her hips just a little bit.

 

* * *

 

At the apothecary, Hermione chatted with Padma about their pending projects and prioritized what she’d be working on that day. She had been tinkering with Skele-Gro, trying to find a way to make it taste less foul and cause less pain. It was an extremely useful potion, but it was also one of the most hated because of the unpleasant side effects. It wasn’t the most vital project, but it was certainly one that could be very lucrative. 

Hermione started two batches, altering them both a bit differently to see what would happen. While they bubbled away, she took out her Alpha/Omega notebook. She hadn’t written anything down since she and Draco had resumed their sexual relationship, so she detailed everything she possibly could, from knotting to the strengthening of the bond to Draco’s increased possessiveness and need for her attention lately. She wrote about the scent-marking and how it had managed to somehow steady both of them, even if she still hated the idea of it. It was all relevant and could help future generations of Omegas.

Now that her secret was out, she planned to write some type of book detailing her general experiences as an Omega. She wouldn't reveal everything about the bond or their sexual activities, but the whole situation was a bit mind-boggling, especially at first. The emotions attached to sex, even when they were teenagers, were frequently overwhelming when they were looking straight at each other. It had been so easy to get swept away, to feel so intoxicated by the connection and sensations especially since they hadn’t realised what was happening at the time. To feel something soul-deep at the age of sixteen or seventeen was difficult to understand or cope with.

As she worked, Hermione began to feel a bit better. She had been stressed about letting her projects fall to the wayside after she had been attacked by Cormac, and just being in her pristine lab had a calming effect. She bottled the modified Skele-Gro potions when they were done, labeling them as Variant A and Variant B before she sent them off to St. Mungo’s for testing. Hopefully, they’d have patients who were willing to give a new formulation a try, though she knew the Healers often told potential subjects who had created them in order to speed things along. She didn’t mind lending her celebrity to that cause; if it helped her patent a new potion to help those in need, she was all for it.

Once that brew was finished, she looked down at her list and then up at the clock. There wasn’t much time to start something new, so she walked over to her wall safe. She pulled out the tiny bottle of Amortentia, her curiosity getting the best of her. She uncorked it and wafted the vapors towards her nose. Draco. All Draco. No more Ron. The last traces of her first love had faded, confirming what she already suspected. Reaffirming their bond had left no room in her heart for anyone else — he was the only one who could attract her now. He hadn’t claimed her yet, and she hadn’t even been through a heat with him yet, but she was already fully his. It was all mint and snow, icy cool. When she breathed in his scent, she could picture him clearly in her mind, and she missed him, despite only being apart for a few hours. 

_ Alpha. Alpha, I miss you. I need you. I cannot wait to come home to you later. _

It was strange to think the Victory Ball had only been a month and three weeks ago. So much had happened, and it all felt a bit surreal — almost like a novel or movie rather than Hermione’s actual life. She started to think about the future in more depth. As soon as she went through her next heat, she’d be claimed. She’d be free to go places without fear for her safety if she hadn’t drowned herself in suppressants, or even change careers, though she didn’t really want to. She loved her little apothecary, even if she did have to devote a lot of time to it. There had been truth to Draco’s words earlier — she and Padma should hire a few apprentices to brew the normal orders for them at this point. Their business was doing extremely well, and they might even be able to open a second location in London at this rate.

Also, Hermione knew what was coming during her heat, though she wasn’t sure if Draco did. Once they were a fully bonded pair, she would become desperate to get pregnant every time she was in heat. He would also have visions of her with his child growing in her womb. Rationally, she knew she wasn’t ready to be a mother, and the desire would fade after the heat, but it was still something to think about. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t imagined children with Draco already — a little girl with blonde curls and Draco’s eyes had been frequenting her dreams lately, and it was eerie. The little girl was the perfect blend of their features, and Hermione often woke up longing to create her, to meet her.

But she knew now was not the time for these dreams. She had missed out on five years with Draco, and she wanted time for the two of them to just be together. As hard as it was to deny her body sometimes, she could do it in this instance. Once there was a baby, there would be very little time for them to travel together, to make their own memories as adults, to truly get to know one another inside and out. Good Godric, she wanted all of those things. Her ovaries certainly weren’t going anywhere; she was only twenty-three bloody years old and an Omega to boot. She could more than likely get pregnant easily, and it would be a possibility for literal decades at this point.

When she looked up at the clock, Hermione was shocked to see that she’d been sniffing Amortentia and daydreaming for nearly an hour. She recorked the vial and put it away, locking the safe. She cleaned up her work area and hastily shoved all of her notebooks into her handbag before running out the door.

 

* * *

 

Hermione stood next to the slightly crooked house, afraid to cross the threshold. Her former in-laws, the family she had inherited when she married Ron, was on the other side of that door. She hadn’t had the guts to bring Draco with her, even though she knew Ron wouldn’t be there. Molly had explicitly said it was fine if he came with her. However, this first, awkward time, she wanted to come alone. It had been almost two months since she had seen any of the Weasleys, with the exception of Harry and Ginny. She knew Draco had worked with Bill in Ashburton with little to no tension between them, but she was still incredibly nervous. She thought back to Molly’s note.

 

_ Dear Hermione, _

_ I am deeply saddened that you haven’t been by the Burrow to see anyone since this whole thing with Draco Malfoy began. While I know you may feel somewhat uncomfortable because of the situation as a whole, I want you to know that we still consider you family. You were like a daughter to us in your youth, and we were lucky enough to have you as Ronald’s girlfriend and then his fiancee and wife for four years.  _

_ When I heard you’d been attacked in the Ministry, I was devastated. I should have told you about Alphas and Omegas, Hermione. I really should have treated you like I would’ve treated Ginny if your situations had been reversed. However, you were always the type to be three steps ahead of everyone else. I never imagined that Ron didn’t tell you what Charlie and Arthur tried to convey to him; I can’t believe he did something so incredibly selfish. I can assure you, I gave him an earful when I found out about it.  _

_ Please stop avoiding us. I know that you’ve talked with Harry, Ginny, and Charlie, but the rest of the family would love to see you. You’re more than welcome to bring Draco if you’d like. Ron will be in France the weekend of the 19th. I’d love it if you could pay us a visit, maybe for Saturday or Sunday dinner? Just pop by if you’d like — you know there is always room at our table for anyone who wants to join. _

_ With Love,  _

_ Molly Weasley  _

 

Hermione took a deep breath and knocked on the Burrow’s front door, a door she had just walked through for years. She didn’t feel like she had the right to just burst into Molly’s kitchen anymore. She had divorced Ron and was a guest in this house now, no matter what anyone said. It felt strange and all kinds of wrong to just walk in. What if Ron had gotten back early? What if Arthur didn’t share Molly’s sentiments? What if they didn’t want to associate with her once she was fully bonded with Draco?

George Weasley opened the door, and he grinned wildly. “I was wondering when we’d be seeing you around again! Tell me, what’s it like living in Voldemort’s old digs?”

Hermione did what felt natural and just slapped George’s chest. “Really? I don’t see you in almost two months, and that’s your first question?”

“It seems like a very important question! Is there still evil lurking around every corner?" he teased, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “Hey, look who made the trip down from Murder Manor to visit!”

“George!” Molly scolded, hitting him with a dishtowel. “I’ve heard Narcissa and Draco had that whole house swept by Aurors, curse-breakers, and they’ve had it redecorated! I’m sure the Manor is lovely!”

George lightly shoved Hermione towards Molly, and the two women hugged, gently swaying. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes; it had been so long since she’d been held in a motherly embrace. “I’m so sorry, Molly. I should’ve come by before now. Ron’s just been such a prat, and I was embarrassed,” she confessed.

Molly laughed. “You think I don’t know that my son has been a prat to you? He was hiding out over here until you were attacked, Hermione. I know better than anyone how he’s been behaving.”

Hermione struggled internally; she wanted to tell Molly the full extent of Ron’s behavior, but she knew the older woman would likely kill her youngest son. Ronald Bilius Weasley was no match for the woman who had ended Bellatrix Lestrange. 

“Are you really okay after that mess, Hermione? I know you pressed assault charges against Cormac McLaggen, but I’m sure there are some things that are still bothering you. I can’t believe these laws are still so barbaric!” Molly raged.

“I’m as okay as I’m going to get, honestly. I’m still a bit nervous when I’m out on my own. I know Harry and Theo Nott are figuring out a way to get the laws updated. I never tried to get them changed because I didn’t want my status revealed. I might have been attacked sooner if I’d done that,” she answered honestly.

Molly ushered her into the sitting room, going on about ridiculous men making laws they couldn’t possibly understand. The rest of the Weasleys looked up and welcomed her with open arms. She breathed a sigh of relief, taking a seat next to Ginny on one of the newer sofas while Molly ran back to the kitchen to finish whatever she was working on for dinner. 

She learned George had been experimenting with new treats for the Skiving Snackboxes since all the Hogwarts professors were wise to the current ones. Bill was working on a cursed vase that caused observers to fall under something like an Imperius Curse, doing whatever the owner of the vase requested. Victoire looked so much bigger than the last time Hermione had seen her, and Fleur was pregnant again. Charlie had gone back to Romania, and Arthur was oddly absent.

“Where’s your dad, Ginny?” Hermione whispered, worried the Weasley patriarch was avoiding her.

Ginny rolled her eyes. “He’s in the shed, I’m sure. George somehow managed to get him a new car to tinker with.”

Hermione chuckled, realizing that even though so much was different now, there were some things about the Weasley family that would never, ever change.

 

* * *

 

Molly corralled everyone to the dining table a short while later. Hermione found herself moving towards her normal seat next to Harry, and it felt a bit strange to have an empty chair next to her on her other side. However, she angled herself towards Harry and resolved not to dwell on it. 

Arthur greeted her warmly, and he asked about Draco and Narcissa. She knew he was just being polite, but she appreciated it nonetheless. He also assured Hermione that he’d be speaking in favour of altering the Alpha/Omega laws when the time came. After the war, Arthur had risen in the Ministry and was now a member of the Wizengamot, his record with the Order of the Phoenix bolstering his reputation. He often remarked that he missed his job in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office and Molly would scoff that he only missed playing with his ‘Muggle rubbish’.

The meal was as delicious as ever, and Hermione thought she’d likely gained a few pounds from eating Molly’s cooking again. After dinner, Ginny pulled her out into the garden, pressing her to talk to Molly and Arthur about Ron — they didn’t know he was fighting her for the house. Both she and Harry felt uncomfortable raising the subject, but they thought Molly and Arthur may be able to convince Ron to let it go.

“Gin, I don’t want to put your parents in the middle of all this nonsense! Ron is their son, and I don’t want them to think I only came here to visit because of the way he’s acting,” Hermione replied.

“But Hermione, I want to be able to just pop over again! I don’t feel like I can do that at Malfoy Manor, and I know Harry feels the same,” Ginny whined. “It’s not as creepy as I thought it would be, but I don’t want to feel obligated to sit down to tea with Narcissa if I come for a visit.”

Harry came to join them, and he looked at Hermione with sympathy. “Gin, it’s her choice. I’m sure Narcissa wouldn’t force you to sit down to tea. She didn’t force me.”

The redhead shot her husband a glare, and he just smiled. 

Hermione groaned. “If he doesn’t come to his senses soon, I’ll ask your mum and dad to talk to him. I promise. Just let me try to get past all of the awkwardness today. Plus, Theo will have sent Ron a letter by then, and maybe we’ll be able to come to an agreement.”

“My brother is being an idiot,” Ginny stated firmly.

“Which one? Ickle Ronniekins?” George joked.

Ginny answered him with a nod. “He’s taking everything out on Hermione, like she chose to be an Omega! Or like she’s just a common slag who couldn’t keep her hands to herself around Malfoy.”

George waggled his eyebrows at Hermione and said, “I always knew you’d be an insatiable little thing. You were wound too tight not to be.”

“George, you’re basically like a brother to me. That’s disgusting,” Hermione retorted.

He shrugged. “When you have five brothers, you’re single, and at least two of them have gorgeous wives, you’re allowed to look and imagine! It’s only natural.”

“We’ve known each other since I was eleven!" she exclaimed, a blush rising on her cheeks.

George laughed. “And you met both Ron and Malfoy when you were eleven, as well! It’s not a giant secret that you got hot after fourth year.”

“I guess I have known Ron and Draco just as long,” she conceded and quickly changed the subject.. “Are you all going flying now?”

In answer, Ginny summoned her broom, the latest model of the Firebolt. Hermione didn’t understand it — Ginny flew for a living, and yet she spent half her free time on a broomstick. Still afraid of heights, Hermione refused to join in the game. She would watch the Weasleys and Harry toss an old quaffle back and forth for a little bit and then make her way back to the Manor. She longed to catch up on her reading, but knew it was unlikely since Draco was home.

While she sat on the garden bench watching her friends zoom around, Molly came and sat beside her, taking her hand. Hermione wasn’t sure what to say or if Molly expected her to say anything at all. In the end, the Weasley matriarch broke the silence.

“You know, Hermione, I always knew you and Ronald weren’t meant to last. He held onto you so tightly, like you were his favourite toy and he was sick of sharing since he’d shared everything his whole life. Do you remember what he said when he was made Prefect and asked for a new broom?”

Hermione shook her head; she had basically tuned everything out once the word ‘broom’ or ‘Quidditch’ was uttered in her presence as a teenager.

“He said he wanted something new, something that was  _ just his  _ for a change. It broke my heart to hear that, so I bought the broom even though it wasn’t really in the budget. I think, in a way, he felt the same way about you once he found out about your designation. He wanted to keep you to himself, and he thought that between the suppressants and being married, he’d be able to keep the Alphas away from you,” she explained, running her thumb along Hermione’s hand. “I can admit I fell victim to the same thing, like I did with that bloody broomstick. After the war, I just wanted all of my children to be happy. It was so hard losing Fred; I couldn’t bear to see the others hurting. I didn’t want to discourage Ron when he said he was going to propose.”

“Are you comparing me to a broomstick?” Hermione teased.

“Oh, heavens no!” Molly replied before noticing Hermione’s smirk. “You wicked girl! I do love you so very much, like you’re my second daughter. I’m so sorry for the way Ronald has been acting. I know it’s a difficult situation, and I feel for him, but he’s gone about it all wrong.”

“I love you, too,” Hermione answered, tears welling in her eyes. “I never wanted to lose him completely, and I feel like I’m going to, no matter what I do now. I thought he’d still want to be my friend. It’s not like either of us were over-the-moon happy about our day-to-day life together.”

“And are you over-the-moon with Draco?” Molly asked.

Hermione hesitated; barely any time had passed since her split with Ron. Would it be wrong to tell his mother that she was happier with Draco than she had ever been with Ron?

“You’re holding back. Does that mean you are and you’re afraid to upset me?”

“I… it’s hard to explain. The two relationships are so different. Ron, when all of this started, said he thought that I loved him like I love Harry, more like family than a lover. Draco feels like a lover, but our connection is so strong, even without him claiming me. There aren’t really words to describe it,” Hermione rambled.

Molly smiled at her and squeezed her hand. “That’s fine. I just wanted to make sure you’re happy. I want you to know you can come back here whenever you’d like.”

“Thank you. I do feel better after seeing you all today, Molly. I’ve missed the whole lot of you,” she admitted.

“We’ve missed you, as well. I think Bill and Percy get bored when you’re not around to debate with them! They’re insufferable!”

She let out a laugh in lieu of a spoken reply and just watched Harry chasing Ginny, both smiling and jeering at each other good-naturedly. George was hovering on his broom nearby and said, “Isn’t it funny how things reverse over time? Instead of Gin chasing Harry, he chases her now… and instead of you hating Malfoy, you’re in love with him.”

“It is,” Hermione agreed. “But I honestly wouldn’t change a thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My NaNo piece has been giving me a headache this week, so I've been writing the end of this story. I'm hoping to have it completed by the end of the weekend. If the words happen, we'll be back to two updates per week in December and it will wrap up in January.
> 
> It's so bittersweet. I've struggled so much with the second half of this story that I feel so many different things about it. 
> 
> Love to all of you who have stuck with me through it all! This was my first major story, and your encouragement has pushed me through all of the most frustrating pieces. Thank you so much for taking a chance on me! *wink*


	53. Schemes and Strategies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to everyone who talked me through the issues with this story over the past few days. I've got a direction now and hopefully we'll get through to the end soon! lol
> 
> All mistakes in here are my own - I rewrote this chapter yesterday since I wasn't happy with what I had.
> 
> Warning: There is a bit of dialogue and description from the non-con scene in this chapter as we will be starting to deal with Cormac and the Alpha laws.

**26th June 2002**

On the morning of Cormac’s hearing, Draco woke up alone, and he didn’t like it one bit, especially since he could feel his Omega’s emotions — she was upset, and she’d likely gotten out of bed so she wouldn’t wake him. He could hear the water running in the bathroom, so he opened the door. Hermione was in the shower, her forearms braced on the wall and her head hanging. By the expression on her face, he could tell she was stifling sobs, choking them down so he wouldn’t hear. 

“Hermione?” he began, and she wiped at her eyes, even though she was wet from the shower and her tears weren’t visible. “What are you doing, love?”

“Taking a shower,” she replied, trying to make her voice sound normal. “I thought you’d be sleeping for a bit longer.”

Draco stepped into the tiled stall and put a hand on her waist, trying not to touch her in a sexual way. “You’re upset.”

Tilting her head back to rinse her hair, Hermione said, “I guess I am. It’s not going to be easy today. I don’t know how much Theo is planning on showing the Wizengamot and I don’t know who will be there—”

“It’s all going to be fine, Hermione. I’m sure Potter will be there, and I’ll be there with you. You’ll be safe,” he said, trying to soothe her.

Leaning forward, she rested her head on his shoulder. “I don’t want you to see it, Draco. I don’t want you to see what he did to me. It’s bad enough that Harry already has.”

Knowing he felt better when he could hear her inside his head, he decided to try that form of communication.

**Oh, love, it will all be fine. You told me what he did to you. I don’t need you to shield me from it. We’re in this together.**

_ It’s not the same as seeing it, though. And I didn’t tell you all of the things he said he would do to me. It’s just going to be awful. _

Draco pulled her fully into his arms and held her close, stroking his hand up and down her spine. The shower continued to pour warm water over them, and he could feel her calming down. Her anxiety level was dropping, and her breathing was leveling out. Nuzzling her nose towards his neck, she inhaled deeply, taking in a large amount of his scent. 

“Have I ever told you how strange it is to feel so warm and breathe in something that smells so cold?” she asked.

Draco smiled. “Nope. Never.”

She breathed in again, and he could feel arousal blooming in her. “Well, it’s definitely weird, but I love it. I love it even more when you’re all minty and Alpha and jealous.”

“Is that when it shifts for me?”

He felt her nod against his chest. “Yes. Any time you’re jealous, really.”

“Why do you like that even more?”

She looked up at him. “It reminds me of how much you want me. It makes me want you immediately. The Omega in me, she likes that you’re possessive. I think it’s because we were separated for so long. It’s… reassuring to know you consider me yours.”

Draco leaned down and sucked her gland into his mouth, tasting the sweetest part of her skin and eliciting a moan from her.

**You are mine. I’m never letting go again, Granger.**

_ Please don’t. I need you. You’re mine, too. _

 

* * *

 

Ron was sitting behind his desk at the Ministry watching the clock. It was four in the afternoon, and Hermione was likely in the Ministry. McLaggen’s hearing was being held in one of the courtrooms, and he knew that she, Harry, and Malfoy would all be there to testify. Ron had never possessed much willpower, but he managed to stay in his office. He knew going down to the hearing to support Hermione would be the right thing to do, but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t sit there and listen to how she had been an unclaimed Omega and fucking  _ Malfoy _ had rushed in to save the day. Ron was the one who had kept her unclaimed and put her in danger in the first place. The guilt was eating away at him, and he didn’t feel he could look his ex-wife in the face.

And then there was the mess with the house.

Ron felt a bit queasy; he didn’t want to play these kinds of games with Hermione, but he also needed gold to buy his own place if she wanted to keep their home. He knew their vault contained a hefty sum — about 80,000 Galleons, thanks to their combined incomes and not having to pay rent or a mortgage since they’d always had the house. Still, fifty percent of that wouldn’t buy him much, and Gringotts wouldn’t often finance real estate purchases. He had no credit history in the Muggle world to get a loan from a non-wizarding bank. He wasn’t willing to go back to living at the Burrow and didn’t want to stay with Harry and Ginny while he figured things out.

He thought about how he had been jilted by the Alpha/Omega dynamic. There had to be a way to flip it in his favor. Thinking about all the things he knew to be true of Alphas, he started to come up with a plan.  If he played cat and mouse with Hermione for a bit, Malfoy would likely step in. The man had more gold in his vault than all of the Weasleys combined, including George, and the joke shop had been a virtual mine. Even after the fines and rebuilding donations were removed from the Malfoy vaults after the war, they were still one of the wealthiest families in wizarding Britain. It was so unfair. The Weasleys were also technically an old pureblood family, but they’d never amassed the fortune that families like the Notts and the Malfoys had.

Also, Malfoy had been a selfish, spoiled prick since age eleven. Ron felt his face and his ears reddening. How could he ever forget the things Draco had done to him at school? They were inescapable. From the taunts about his robes and hand-me-down wand to the song that still haunted his nightmares from time to time, Draco Malfoy had been a right bastard in school. Even if the Gryffindors had managed to twist ‘Weasley Is Our King’ into something positive, it was still written to get into his head. He deserved to pay for that, didn’t he?

He certainly hadn’t paid enough to make up for being a Death Eater. He hadn’t done enough good in his fucking life to deserve Hermione, but she’d willingly gone to him. Thinking back to sixth year, he wondered what would’ve happened if he’d kissed Hermione after the first Quidditch match, rather than Lavender. 

Would he be in this mess if he had gone after her instead of settling for the first witch who had been willing to snog him?

With a sigh, he refocused his thoughts on Malfoy. If Hermione was upset enough, he knew Malfoy would step in, and he wouldn’t feel guilty about taking that wanker’s gold. Ron knew it was wrong and selfish to hold the house hostage, but he wanted some type of revenge.

And if Hermione found out Malfoy paid him off, he knew she’d be furious. He was sure Malfoy wouldn’t ask her ahead of time. No, he’d likely just do it and hope for the best. His Alpha instincts would kick in, and he’d think he was protecting her from something.

Ron took out a quill, parchment, and ink. He started writing a response to Theo Nott, telling him his demands for the divorce. If Hermione agreed to it, he’d be set to buy his own house. If she didn’t, well, he’d keep fighting her until Malfoy inevitably decided it would be better to approach him on his own with an offer.

Just like in wizard’s chess, Ron had a strategy and a back-up plan. He just had to stay a few steps ahead of Malfoy.

 

* * *

 

Down in the courtroom, Hermione sat sandwiched between Harry and Draco; Theo was on Harry’s other side. They were waiting for Cormac to be brought in and then some of Hermione’s worst memories would be replayed for the Wizengamot. Theo was planning to use this hearing as a segue to bring the laws regarding Omegas to light; once Cormac’s assault charges were dealt with, he’d request to make a statement on behalf of his client and ask for a hearing date to update the laws. Harry would speak in support of the change on behalf of the DMLE.

Her nervous energy made her want to play with her hair, to take it down from the knot it was currently in and run her fingers through it. Her legs were bouncing, and Draco settled a hand on her knee. 

“Merlin, Hermione, are you sure you want to be in here? Your anxiety is making me feel sick. We can leave,” he whispered.

She looked into his silver eyes, focusing on him rather than her surroundings. “I have to be here. I have to face him,” she answered.

“Bloody Gryffindor,” he groaned. “You do not have to be here. Theo and Potter can handle it all for you, love.”

She shook her head. “I want to be here. Just… put your arm around me or hold my hand or something. I need someone to steady me right now.”

“Always,” he murmured, dropping a gentle kiss on her lips and grabbing her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

They both felt her anxiety start to fade. Harry must’ve been listening to their conversation; he grabbed Hermione’s other hand, and she looked at him gratefully. “He’s not going to be able to do anything to you, Hermione,” her best friend soothed. “We won’t let him, and it would be bloody stupid in front of the whole Wizengamot.”

“And I made sure he wouldn’t be able to smell you at all,” Draco added.

When Harry had taken her hand, she felt a wave of jealousy wash over Draco, and his scent had moved more towards minty. However, he had tamped it down before she had to remind him she would  _ never _ be interested in a relationship with Harry, sexual or otherwise.

The courtroom doors opened and the Wizengamot filed in, creating a sea of purple robes in front of them. When the afternoon session of court was called to order, the Chief Warlock bellowed, “Bring in the accused from case number 02-0506025, Cormac McLaggen!”

Cormac entered the courtroom unrestricted since simple assault wasn’t a serious enough crime to be imprisoned for. He smiled at the Wizengamot and looked straight at Hermione, throwing her a wink. Her stomach turned in disgust — he clearly held no remorse for his actions.

“Mr. McLaggen,” the Chief Warlock began, “at your initial hearing, you plead not guilty. Is it your wish to stick with this plea?”

Cormac nodded affirmatively, and she heard a low rumble come from Draco beside her. She squeezed his hand, trying to ground him. It wouldn’t do to have him leap down from the stands and attack Cormac. She didn’t need any more stress in her life.

“Okay, the prosecutor for this case is?”

Theo stood. “Theodore Nott, sir. I am a private solicitor, but I’ve been representing Hermione Granger in all of her recent legal matters. I would like to step in, if the prosecutor will allow it. I have been working closely with the DMLE on this case.”

The prosecutor, Penelope Clearwater, had been aware of this move — wrong or right, a pureblood wizard would be taken more seriously by the Wizengamot. She nodded and gestured for him to take the floor.

“Thank you, Ms. Clearwater. I greatly appreciate it.”

The Chief Warlock cleared his throat. “Mr. McLaggen, the Wizengamot has been provided with memories of the incident in question. Mr. Nott, have you seen these memories?”

“Yes, sir, I have,” Theo responded. “We’d like to use them as evidence in this case.”

With a nod, the Chief Warlock summoned a special Pensieve. Hermione gripped Draco’s hand and whispered, “You’re probably not going to want to see this, Draco. I don’t want you going off and attacking him in here. It’s not going to be easy to watch since you haven’t seen the memories before and we never discussed the things he said in depth.”

Draco looked into her eyes and said, “We talked about this earlier today. I can handle it, Hermione. I know he touched you, and I know he said filthy, awful things. Theo has seen them, and he said it would be good to have my reaction visible to the Wizengamot since I’m also an Alpha.”

She let out a sigh and started fidgeting again.

The image of Hermione’s memory was projected like a movie, and it started with Cormac entering the lift.

_ “Hermione, I’ve wanted you since before our fifth year. You’re absolutely brilliant, such a sexy little witch. I love your sharp tongue, and I’d love to see what it feels like all over my cock. I know you’ve been with an Alpha. How did he not claim you? Your scent is absolutely delicious. I’m sure bursting your scent gland will make me come just from the smell alone.” _

_ “Because he respects me, McLaggen. He won’t claim me until I ask him to,” she spat, finding her voice. _

Draco watched as she tried to get around McLaggen to grab her wand and was picked up and pressed into the wall by her attacker.

_ “Alphas aren’t supposed to wait for permission. We’re here to take what your body is so willing and able to give us — slick quims, huge tits, and wide hips. Flexible legs so you can spread them wide to take our cocks,” Cormac snarled. _

_ “Oh, Godric, Granger,” Cormac moaned, burying his face in her hair and nuzzling towards her neck. “Your tight skirts are even better than the shorter ones you wore at Hogwarts. I can see every fucking curve, and it drives me crazy. Don’t you know that? Don’t you know every male who sees your arse in those bloody professional skirts dreams of fucking it?” _

After those statements, Draco let out an audible growl, wrapping his arm around Hermione and pulling her even closer to his body, nearly into his lap. He continued watching the memory, loathing how Cormac had manhandled her. He watched as Cormac grabbed and wrenched her hand, pulling her closer. Hermione’s terrified screams rang through the courtroom until Cormac covered her mouth with his giant hand in the memory. Draco’s eyes were locked on memory Hermione as she struggled and bit down on the hand over her mouth. He couldn’t look away when she was hit so hard she fell to the ground after Cormac told her she’d pay for biting him.

Theo stopped the memory there and addressed the Wizengamot. “You saw Mr. McLaggen strike my client so hard she fell to the floor. That is not an action protected by any of the current laws pertaining to Alphas and Omegas. He cannot say her pheromones caused him to strike her. Obviously, we cannot press sexual assault charges at this time because of Ms. Granger’s unclaimed Omega status. However, all of the physical contact that occurred in that lift was unwanted and unprovoked.”

McLaggen’s defense attorney, Anthony Goldstein, called out an objection, stating that Omega pheromones do, in fact, provoke Alphas into sexual behavior. The Chief Warlock wore a sour look, and Hermione felt hope in her stomach. Even if he had to rule that Cormac’s actions were provoked, he would likely be open to changing the laws when Theo presented his idea.

“Solicitor Nott, Ms. Granger walking around as an unclaimed Omega would be looked at as provocation for any sexual acts. However, you are correct — striking her in the face like he did would not be covered by the current laws. Mr. McLaggen, do you have anything to say in your own defense?”

Cormac smiled at them and shrugged. “I was out of my mind. Her scent invaded that lift, and I wanted her so badly. Like you heard in the memory, I’ve wanted her for years. When she bit me to try to get away, I overreacted. I never meant to hurt her.”

Theo looked like he was going to start shouting, and the Wizengamot looked at McLaggen with disgust. Draco was still clutching Hermione to his side, his scent filling the room. He was most definitely angry and jealous, throwing off protective pheromones that were making Hermione’s head spin and knickers dampen. Her hand moved to his inner thigh, and he looked down at her with dilated pupils.

“Suppressants,” he whispered. “Hermione, we can’t do this here. We both need to take them now. I know you’re likely drowning in my pheromones, but I can’t help it. I’m so fucking jealous and angry and possessive right now.”

Hermione reached into her bag, summoning his suppressants and then hers. She was sure her scent was starting to break through the scent-marking Draco had performed earlier in the day. Her body was violently reacting to his pheromone burst; it was a miracle she hadn’t gone into heat.

The Chief Warlock announced that they were ready to vote, and before she knew it, Cormac had been found guilty of assault. He was given a large fine and community service hours, along with a mandate to take anger management classes with a mind healer. All in all, he had gotten off easy considering he had sexually assaulted her.

Once Cormac was escorted from the room, Theo addressed the Chief Warlock directly. “Sir, if you have a moment, I’d like to discuss amending the current laws that govern Alphas and Omegas. The last time they were changed was in the early 1700s. We know so much more now, and suppressants have been developed. If the potions are utilized properly, there is no reason for an Alpha to get out of line.”

The Chief Warlock looked around at his colleagues, silently communicating. “Okay, Solicitor Nott. We have a few minutes. What do you propose?”

“Sir, I’d like you to watch the rest of the memories Ms. Granger provided. McLaggen premeditated that attack to try to claim her. I couldn’t present it like that, but it’s what he did. He had seen her a handful of days prior and told her he’d get a turn with her. I’ll send a list of the current laws, along with a list of suggested changes to the Wizengamot by owl tomorrow morning. If you agree that reform is needed, please set a hearing date, and I’d be more than happy to present my suggested changes with full support from the DMLE and several prominent families with Alphas and Omegas in their lines,” Theo stated.

“Mr. Nott, I appreciate you sticking to what we could try in the hearing. We will review everything you send to us and get back to you. Tentatively, I would say there will be a hearing,” the older wizard replied. “And Ms. Granger, I’m so sorry there wasn’t more I could do.”

“I understand, Sir. The laws are the laws. I’d be more than happy to give public support to any proposed changes since my designation has already been revealed by Rita Skeeter,” Hermione answered.

The Chief Warlock nodded. “I’m sure that will be helpful. Thank you. I don’t want to see another witch hurt over something like pheromones.”

With that, Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Theo all filed out, eager to set their problems aside for the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so overwhelmed by the love for this story. Honestly, for my first multi-chapter to get over 1000 Kudos... I'm blown away. Thank you so much for sticking with me.
> 
>  
> 
> NaNo word count as of right now: 38,630/50,000 
> 
> On top of the 38,630 for that story, I wrote 2,000ish for this story, 6,000ish for Guarding the Dragon and another 2,500ish for a Christmas fest.
> 
> Please send coffee or Monster Ultra for this week.


	54. Everything You Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to all of the Americans!
> 
> In celebration of the holiday and completing NaNo, I'm giving you a chapter today and one tomorrow.

**28th June 2002**

Hermione woke up dreading the day ahead of her. First, she was heading to Diagon Alley to meet with Theo. Ron had finally responded to the letter the solicitor had sent with a list of demands. Theo hadn’t told her what her ex-husband was requesting, just stated they should discuss it all in person. The ‘in person’ part was making her nervous. 

After her meeting with Theo, she would be heading to St. Mungo’s to discuss further experimental brewing projects. If she and Padma managed to land this contract, they’d have no choice but to hire apprentices and expand the lab or open a secondary location. Finally, she and Draco were attending their first public event that evening — a charity gala for Montague’s Magical Orphanage. 

Shifting around in bed and trying to get comfortable again, Hermione let out a deep sigh. This was one of the busiest days she’d had in a long time, and it would end with being on display to pureblood society as Draco’s… girlfriend. The thought of the word _girlfriend_ made her feel like they were back in Hogwarts. She didn’t feel like _just_ a girlfriend.

Draco rolled towards her and slung his arm over her waist, pulling her in to spoon. “Granger, if you want to writhe around, I can think of better things to do than try to sleep.” She wiggled in his grip, her arse grinding against his hardening length. “I can practically hear your nerves about today. Let me help you calm down and go brainless for a bit, love.”

“Please, Draco,” she breathed, inhaling him. “Please, Alpha. I need you.”

“ _Hermione_ ,” he purred, “I do love it when you beg. What would you like me to do, love?”

She grabbed one of his hands with her own and moved it to her bare breast. He kneaded her supple flesh and grazed light, teasing touches over her hard nipple. As her breathing accelerated, he pinched and tugged at the tight bud. She moaned softly before taking his hand and guiding it down towards the apex of her thighs. Draco dipped his middle finger between her folds, finding her already slick with desire. He stroked her clit a few times, causing her to arch her back and press her arse firmly against his groin. He maneuvered himself over her a bit, leaning down to suck at her neck. His tongue lathed over her skin, caressing her sensually and stoking the fire within her. 

“Alpha! Please, Alpha, I need you. I need you to fill me and make me come. I need you to make me forget about today,” she whined, her Omega side truly breaking through. “Please fuck me, Alpha. Please!”

“My fingers haven’t even dipped inside of you yet. Do you really want to rush this?” Draco asked.

_Just take control, please, Alpha! I don’t know what I want or what I need, other than you. I need you to make me come. I need to make you come._

He smirked down at her and grabbed her shoulders, pressing her down onto her back. As soon as she was flat on the mattress, Hermione spread her legs, anticipating his touch. He was still on his side, a lazy smile on his face as he pulled the blankets and sheets off of her, exposing every inch of her skin to his eyes. His hand moved to her inner thigh, and he started gently stroking the sensitive skin with his fingers, moving up and down slowly. She let out a whimper when a finger grazed the crease between her thigh and her center, and Draco stifled her with a heated kiss.

As their tongues swirled together, his fingers moved to her clit, mimicking the swirling motion of his tongue in her mouth. Her hips raised off of the bed, trying to move closer to the source of her pleasure. Draco’s hungry lips moved from her mouth, down to her jaw, down to her neck, taking care to nibble the skin surrounding her gland before descending to her collarbones. His mouth was leaving a trail of fire in its wake, each inch of her body that he kissed and sucked pleading for him to continue. Her anxiety about the day had certainly been redirected, her nervous energy morphing into sexual need from the moment he’d wrapped his arm around her.

When his mouth finally reached her clit, his tongue teased it, gently licking along the sides and causing her whole body to jolt. The light contact on her overly sensitive nerves was almost too much to bear. Draco moved fully between her thighs, settling an arm over the top of her hips to hold her in place. Two fingers from his other hand slipped inside of her and he made sure he was gently stroking her g-spot. Hermione could feel how wet her quim was, how tight the coil inside her belly was being wound. He was going to decimate her when he finally brought her to climax.

_Alpha, Alpha, Alpha! Please! Please let me come now! I’m desperate! I need it. I need you! I need your knot!_

Draco paid her no mind, not answering her mental pleas. He was listening; every time her cries grew louder, he continued to move his tongue and his fingers the same way he had been, bringing her to the brink and then backing off again. Hermione could feel her brain going to mush, completely destroyed by the all-consuming _need_ he was pulling out of her body. She didn’t know how he was this focused so early in the morning, but he clearly had some sort of goal in mind, and he was determined to meet it. He was utilizing every oral sex technique she’d ever heard of, and he showed no signs of stopping — he had teased the hood and outer edges of her clit, drawn circles, figure eights, and probably written the bloody alphabet with his tongue. He had sucked and nibbled and gently blown on her. She lost count of how many times her toes curled and her inner muscles flexed, never reaching the point of no return. She was desperate for the feeling of freefall that an orgasm would bring. 

**Are you ready, my little Omega? Are you ready to be filled? I want you to clench around my cock as soon as I slide it into you. I want the slide of my head against your walls to trigger you.**

Hermione keened, unable to verbalise anything. She felt Draco get up and he grabbed a pillow, shoving it under her lower back and hips. He pulled her closer to him by her ankles, draping her legs over his shoulders.

**Remember, let go. Don’t try to hold back. I want you to come right away.**

A second later, he was thrusting inside of her, not going deep enough to prompt her climax. 

_Stop fucking teasing me. I’m already a horny fucking mess because of you._

With a grin, he brought his thumb to her oversensitized clit and slid all the way in, stimulating her inside and out again. Within a few strokes, she was coming, the tension she had been feeling finally letting go. Her legs shook and her cunt convulsed around him, gripping him tightly.

**Such a good girl, Granger, giving your Alpha exactly what he wanted.**

A warm sense of pride flowed through her as Draco fucked her through the rolling waves of her orgasm. His hips were snapping hard, trying to maintain her pleasure and keep her floating in her mindless space. When her eyes opened and her body stopped trembling, he was looking at her with heat in his eyes. He let her legs fall to the sides of his hips, and he moved so he was laying on top of her, still stroking in and out of her. She tilted her head up to capture his lips and he groaned with pleasure.

“Hermione,” he said reverently, “you smell so fucking good and you’re so beautiful. So perfect. You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

His words reaffirmed the feeling that had blossomed in her chest — the perfection and utter rightness of this relationship was still amazing to her. Their bond was humming, making her feel as if the air around them was vibrating. The scent of Draco’s skin was so contradictory, the smell of approaching snow wafting off of his heated flesh. It somehow confused her senses, making her feel even more intoxicated. 

His hands slid under the curve of her arse and gripped it, holding onto her as he flipped them over. Hermione didn’t miss a beat, sitting up tall and starting to circle her hips on top of him. She figured he was close to climax since he liked her to lay on his chest afterwards. She leaned back further, her hands braced on his thighs, and he groaned.

“Fuck,” he growled. “Faster, please.”

She slid herself along his length faster, and she felt something inside of her — she wasn’t sure if he was swelling or if she was tightening — but the change made her howl in pleasure. One of Draco’s hands moved to her clit, and he started furiously rubbing at the nub. Her cunt spasmed and grasped him, her mouth gaping as she wailed. As she rode out her orgasm, she heard Draco’s voice.

“Yes, fuck, yes! Gods, you’re fucking gorgeous when you come for me. I’m right behind you. I’m going to knot any second now.”

His hands gripped her hips, making sure she bottomed out and didn’t move so his knot could form and keep them joined. Hermione could feel Draco shaking as he came, and he grabbed her arms and pulled her down to his chest.

“You’re mine. All mine,” he stated, a low rumble in his voice. “I will take care of you. I will make sure you have everything you want. Don’t you worry about a thing, love.”

And with that, she finally drifted back to sleep, her Alpha still buried deep inside of her. When they were like that, nothing else mattered.

 

* * *

 

When Hermione got to Theo’s office, she still felt like she was walking on the clouds. She was so blissed out from Draco’s ministrations she nearly forgot why she was going to meet with the solicitor. Theo took one look at her goofy grin and said, “I bet Draco’s smile is just as big as yours this morning.”

She felt the blush spread across her cheeks and hesitated before replying. “I… Well, yes, it is, but I don’t think that’s what I’m here to discuss,” she scolded.

Theo put his hands up in mock surrender, taking a seat behind his large desk. “I thought I could tease you a bit. I meant no disrespect, Hermione.”

She winked at him as she lowered herself into the chair across from him, easing the tension. She smoothed her skirt and met his green eyes. They weren’t nearly as green as her best friend’s, but all green eyes gave her a warm feeling ever since she had become friends with Harry. “So, are you going to ruin my day?”

Theo winced, clearly conveying that she wasn’t going to like what he had to say. “Maybe a bit. I’m sure this is something we can negotiate, but we may need a mediator.”

With a sigh, Hermione asked him for the details. Ron was requesting half of the gold in their vault, plus a payout for half the value of the house. This would leave Hermione with nothing, and she wasn’t willing to give him everything he wanted. Yes, she had a successful business, and yes, Draco had more money than anyone could ever need in a very luxurious lifetime, but the fact remained that Hermione had paid for the house on her own. At this very moment, she was wishing she had never put Ron’s name on the deed. However, when they had gotten married, it seemed like the right thing to do. She had been so young and hadn’t considered the possibility of divorce down the road. She never would have imagined that Draco would come back to her after she married another man.

“What do you recommend, Theo? I obviously disagree with this whole-heartedly. I think it should be one or the other, not both. That would leave me with almost no liquid assets,” she remarked.

He nodded, having looked at the numbers in preparation for this meeting. He was aware of the predicament Draco’s soulmate was in. “Hermione, I’m honestly not sure. I didn’t think he would be this much of a fucking wanker to someone who was supposedly one of his best friends.”

“You and me both,” she began. “What is a fair counteroffer? Obviously he isn’t going to just let me give him half the money in the vaults and be done with it.”

“You could offer him a small share in the business if Padma agrees,” he suggested. “It’s long-term income as opposed to a one-time payout. That may interest him.”

Hermione rubbed her temples. The last thing she wanted to do was involve Padma in her mess. She’d obviously pay Ron out of her share of the profits, but it was still an unnecessary stress their partnership didn’t need. She mentally calculated a fair percentage based off of last year’s earnings in her head, and then cut it in half.

“Offer him two percent of annual profit from the apothecary on top of an even split of our liquid assets,” she stated. “I’m willing to go up to five percent, but I want to start low.”

“How much did the apothecary earn last year?” Theo asked. “I need it to write a convincing estimation for him.”

“We earned about 80,000 Galleons, but only about half of that was profit, so I earned roughly 20,000 Galleons since it was split down the middle with Padma,” Hermione explained.

Theo frowned. “I don’t think 400 Galleons a year will cut it, Hermione.”

“The profits are increasing every year. I’m meeting with St. Mungo’s today about taking on another research project,” she added. “Plus, we’ve done nearly fifty percent more business this year than we had at this time last year.”

“That’s something. I can play up the potential earnings,” Theo mused. “Okay, so fifty percent of all liquid assets plus two percent of the apothecary earnings for as long as you own the business?”

Hermione nodded. “That’s a decent starting point, right?”

“It is. I don’t think he’ll accept it, but we’ll see. Maybe he’ll stop behaving like a child and realise that he’s going to lose you as a friend if he keeps this shite up.”

After a friendly hug, Hermione walked out onto Diagon Alley, the normal hustle and bustle of the main wizarding thoroughfare sweeping her away. It was a warm summer day, and many people were out shopping or browsing while enjoying the nice weather. She was heading towards Flourish and Blotts to pick up a new copy of Magical Plants in Asia, hoping she’d find a new ingredient to try out in her pain potions.

When she entered the store, Luna Lovegood greeted her. “Hermione! What are you doing here? I thought you’d be working in Hogsmeade.”

“I had business with my solicitor,” Hermione replied coolly. “I’m just picking up a book before I head over to St. Mungo’s for an appointment.”

Luna’s blue eyes looked at her like she was performing Legilimency. “Are you cross with me because I’m dating Ronald?”

“Of course not, Luna. I’m cross with you for defiling my dining room table,” Hermione snipped.

“I did cast a rather thorough _Scourgify_ afterwards, I promise,” she said in a serious tone. “Will you and Draco be at the charity gala tonight?”

“We will. Will you be attending?” Hermione asked politely.

Luna nodded. “Ron is insisting we should go since you’ll be making your first appearance with Draco. I told him I’d quite like to just stay in, but you know him. He gets jealous. I suppose he doesn’t want all of the spotlight on you now that the wrackspurts are gone from your head.”

Taking a deep breath and counting to five, Hermione thought before speaking. “That must be it. I’m not sure why I didn’t think of that sooner.”

“Do you have time for lunch before your meeting? I wanted to ask you some questions,” Luna sang, completely oblivious to the sarcasm that had laced the older witch’s voice, as usual.

Hermione checked her watch. She was rather hungry since she hadn’t had time for a proper breakfast and she had nearly an hour before she had to be at the hospital. If Ron was actually dating Luna, she supposed she would have to get used to it. Even if Luna was the strangest person she knew, Hermione still counted her as a friend. They had both been through a lot in the war, and she didn’t want to sever the tie.

“I could get something quick. I have a little less than an hour.”

Luna and Hermione went to a small café right outside of Flourish and Blotts. Once their salads had been delivered, Luna started to ask her questions.

“What was your favourite sexual position with Ronald?” 

While most people would’ve been shocked by this abrupt, wholly inappropriate question, Hermione had known Luna for years, and it wasn’t the first time the younger witch had asked something like this. “I liked to be taken from behind,” Hermione answered quietly, not sure where this conversation was going.

“Interesting. Was that so you could imagine you were with an Alpha?”

_As if there was any comparison to be made! Sex with Ron and sex with Draco were in entirely different universes._

Hermione shook her head. “No, it’s just what I prefer in general.”

Luna happily plucked a slice of cucumber from her salad, biting into it before she asked, “Did you and Ronald ever experiment with bondage?”  
  
Hermione nearly choked. “N-no, we didn’t. He didn’t seem very interested in it.”

“Hmmm… It seems he quite likes tying my hands. Though that could be because I tried to put a finger in his arse. He was very shocked. Did you never stimulate his prostate?”

Hermione’s fork clattered on her plate. “Luna, I don’t really think this is an appropriate conversation to have in public,” The blonde was looking at her expectantly, and she felt she had no choice but to reply. “No, I never did that.”

“You should try it with Draco. It can be quite wonderful. I find that many men enjoy it while you’re performing oral sex. It adds another level of pleasure for them.”

“I’ll consider it,” Hermione said quickly, silently praying for a subject change.

“Sex is a natural thing. Anything natural is fine to be discussed in public,” Luna retorted. “For an Omega, you seem very uptight about sexuality.”

In a whisper, Hermione replied, “Because I don’t want to talk about you stimulating Ron’s prostate over lunch?”

“Well, I mean, your eyes locked on my nipple clamps, and those aren’t that unusual. They’re quite nice.”

Hermione sat up straight and looked Luna directly in the eyes. “Luna, I’m only going to say this once, so please make sure you listen carefully. I am not comfortable discussing my sex life with Ronald with you. Whatever the two of you decide to get up to, I don’t care, but I don’t need to know about it. It seems like you’re both enjoying yourselves, so carry on, but leave me out of it.”

“Fair enough. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. That wasn’t my intention,” the blonde witch apologised.

Clearing her throat, Hermione replied, “I know, Luna. It’s quite alright. I know that you have fewer reservations than most.” She paused, trying to think of a way to move the conversation along. “How long are you in England for?”

Luna went on to describe the exotic locations she’d been to in pursuit of magical creatures. She was planning to stay in England for a few months to run the Quibbler while her father was on a much needed holiday. The conversation flowed in a much more lighthearted and friendly way once sex with Ronald Weasley was not the topic of discussion. They made plans to meet up again before Luna left for Brazil.

“I have to run, Luna. I need to get to St. Mungo’s on time for my appointment,” Hermione explained.

Luna’s eyes widened. “Of course. That’s very important. I will take care of the bill here. See you tonight!”

Unsure of why Luna was reacting that way, Hermione bustled off. The other witch was so eccentric, she figured it wasn’t anything to be concerned with.

 

* * *

 

The meeting at St. Mungo’s had gone well; the healers had some great ideas, and Hermione hoped they were able to start working together on new projects. Padma had blown them away with her Wolfsbane variants, especially since the potions appeared stable even a few weeks after brewing. The modified Skele-Gro was also a big hit. They were both going to be trialed the following month, the healers promising to pass on any feedback in a timely fashion. Hermione was smiling when she left the building, and so was Padma. They stopped at the Leaky Cauldron for a celebratory drink.

“Here’s to hopefully taking on apprentices,” Hermione laughed. “Though I’m not sure it’ll actually free up any of our time with all these new ideas!”

Padma nodded. “I know. I feel like my mind is racing. I need to write everything down.”

Hermione pulled out a notebook and a pen, handing them to her partner. “Jot down just enough that we can talk about it all on Monday. I’ll ask Horace if he has any older students that are interested in helping out in the meantime. I’m sure some of the graduating class or sixth years would be interested in extra credit or making a few Galleons.”

She watched as her partner’s hand flew across the page, her tidy handwriting unfurling at a rapid rate. Hermione was a bit jealous of the way Padma seemed so focused the majority of the time. Before fourth year, she’d had the same ability to block everything out. However, as soon as she went through puberty, her focus had lessened, her Omega hormones taking over from time to time. Draco had settled her somewhat in sixth year, and she was hoping she’d be nearly normal after he claimed her. Her mind wasn’t wandering as much these days, unless it wandered to him. She knew that would never really stop, and she didn’t mind it much.

When Padma looked up and smiled, all of Hermione’s thoughts purged from her brain. “Okay! Let’s finish this wine and then you can head home to get ready!”

They clinked glasses and spent the rest of their time sipping wine and talking about their weekend plans, morphing from serious business partners into the twenty-something women they were. Sometimes, it was nice to regress a little. Their particular Hogwarts class had somehow skipped right into adulthood, and it was fun to let it all go for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow!


	55. Say You Won't Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did post a chapter yesterday! If you didn't read it, go back one! =)
> 
> As promised - here is Chapter 55!

**28th June 2002 (continued)**

Draco sat in the library and stared at the morning Prophet. It was late afternoon — he had just arrived home from work — but Hermione had kept him very busy that morning. She had needed the stress relief, and his body had been more than happy to oblige. On an inner page, he came across a photo of Ron Weasley with yet another blonde bint. The caption read ‘Can Ron find love after Hermione? We know there are likely wedding bells and babies in the near future for the Golden Girl and the Malfoy heir, but Ron Weasley seems to be content playing the field.’

“Fucking hell,” he growled, frustrated that they would never have a moment’s peace. Their names would always appear in the papers and they would likely always be swarmed at events. He was sure tonight would be especially bad since it would be their first.

His mother walked in, already perfectly made up and in her long silver dress robes. She looked over his Muggle suit and frowned. “Draco, aren’t you going to put on your robes? I had Madam Malkin send over a new set in your size.”

He shrugged. “I figured I’d wait and see what Hermione is wearing. She usually wears Muggle dresses to events, and—”

“There are a few things I will not give up on,” his mother stated firmly. “You need to wear traditional robes to wizarding functions, Draco. Don’t give up your heritage to be what you _think_ Hermione wants you to be.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked warily.

Narcissa let out a sigh. “Regardless of anything that’s happened, you’re still a pureblood heir, Draco. Well, not even heir anymore. You’re the head of the Malfoy family. That still means something in society.”

Draco knew what his mother meant, but it was still hard to control his temper. She didn’t have to play the blood purity angle; she could have stuck with head of the family. He looked at her for a moment and thought before speaking. She had come so far since the war and was completely accepting of his relationship with Hermione, not caring that he’d be the last pureblood Black AND Malfoy.

“I see your point,” he conceded. “I’m sure I have something that will match whatever Hermione is wearing.”

Narcissa smiled. “Do you think there is any way we can persuade her into dress robes?” 

“Honestly, I prefer the Muggle dresses,” Draco admitted. 

His mother rolled her eyes. “Of course you do. They show a lot more skin. I don’t know why I even bothered to ask.”

“And we wouldn’t want her to give up her heritage either, right, Mother?”

“Of course not, dear. It’s important either way,” she replied, placating him.

“Have you seen this?” he asked, holding up the Prophet.

She shook her head and came closer, leaning over his shoulder to take a look. Draco saw her eyes frost over when she noticed it was Weasley again. “Well, that man has absolutely no tact. Flouncing around like he hasn’t got a care in the world.”

Draco stared down at the image, trying to figure out why the man’s actions bothered him so much. “It’s making me uneasy. I don’t know why.”

“Probably because he’s still stringing Hermione along about the house while he’s out gallivanting with any witch that will have him,” Narcissa replied.

Draco stood and stretched. “I know. I wonder who he’ll be bringing with him tonight.”  
  
“I’m sure it’ll be some little blonde tart to try and make Hermione jealous. Not that it will work — she has you, and you’re so well-suited.”

“You’re probably right,” he answered. “I’m going to get changed. We’ll meet you downstairs in half an hour or so.”  
  
With that, Draco made his way toward the bedroom, hoping Hermione was already dressed so his temptation was lessened. When he entered, he didn’t see her. He moved towards the wardrobe, planning to grab the new set of black dress robes his mother had purchased for him, and froze in the doorway. Hermione was standing in front of two floor length gowns, chewing her lip and trying to decide which one to wear. His eyes scanned over her. She was wearing a strapless bra and little black knickers, her hair already perfectly styled and her light makeup applied.

“You look gorgeous,” he purred. “Let’s just stay home.”

Hermione let out a laugh. “We can’t! This is our first big event together, and everyone is expecting us to be there!" He started undoing his tie and her eyes widened. “Draco, I’m serious! We need to be there.”

“Relax, love, I’m just changing into dress robes,” he answered. “My mother reminded me that I still have an image as head of household to uphold.”

“Ah, yes, no Muggle-wear at these events,” she laughed. “I don’t have to fall in line, right?”

“I reminded her that you have your own heritage to uphold,” Draco replied.

She kissed his cheek in thanks and went back to examining the gowns, still not ready to choose one. He’d never seen her as the type to agonize over wardrobe choices, so this seemed out of character.

“What are you debating? I can help you choose,” he offered.

Hermione gestured to one of the dresses. It was a dark green number, one-shoulder with a flowing, floor length skirt. There were lace overlay details, and it sparkled. It was a beautiful dress. “I like this one, but I just wore green to the Victory Ball, and you know someone will comment on it being a nod to the Malfoy family and Slytherin.” Moving on to the second, a long, shimmering navy gown with a plunging front and almost no back, she said, “And I feel like this one is almost too sexy for this event. I don’t know. It just doesn’t feel quite right.”

“What’s wrong with sexy?” Draco questioned. “I like you sexy. I’ll be there with you the whole time. No one will bother you.”

“Do you have a preference?”

Draco was nervous about answering that question. He didn’t often give opinions on women’s outfits, feeling like it was some kind of trap. However, he knew Hermione wasn’t like Astoria or his mother; she just genuinely wanted his opinion. “I vote for the blue, though that fabric looks bloody uncomfortable.”

“Sequins. Yeah, they’re unbearable without magic. I’m going to cast a charm over it to protect my skin from chafing,” she explained. “Okay, get out. I’ll get dressed.”

“Can I get my robes first?" he teased. “Or would you like me to attend this gala in the nude?”

She smirked. “I’d have no problem ogling you all night.”

Draco kissed her cheek, trying to refrain from touching her in any other way and igniting the desire that constantly hovered in the air around them. He walked to the section of the wardrobe that contained his formal robes. He took out the bowtie that went with the new robes and held it up to Hermione’s dress, holding his wand against it. “ _Compono_.” It shifted to the same shade of navy, and he strode out, leaving her to get dressed.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the gala, Narcissa made her grand entrance alone. A few cameras flashed, capturing her in all her finery. However, when Draco and Hermione entered, they were nearly blinded. They smiled and waved, both uncomfortable with this kind of treatment. As they walked towards the center of the room, Parvati approached them, smiling at Hermione. 

“I know, it’s terribly rude of all of us to swarm you, but it’s your first event! Can we get a few words from you, Mr. Malfoy? Hermione?” 

Draco smiled. “Yes, of course. We’re so happy to be here, supporting the wonderful work of Montague’s Magical Orphanage. Too many families were torn apart during the war, and these children were left behind. It is the responsibility of those who played a role to ensure the children are cared for. I’ll be pledging 10,000 Galleons tonight, and I hope that other families who were aligned with the wrong side will do the same. These children would still have their parents if not for our misguided actions.”

“I’ll also be pledging funds tonight,” Hermione added, “but I’m also happy to announce that Padma Patil and I will be donating any potions needed by the infirmary at the orphanage.”

“And how does it feel to finally be at one of these functions together? You know people are wondering,” Parvati prompted.

“Wonderful,” Draco stated. “I’m honoured to have this gorgeous woman on my arm after all these years. It’s a dream come true.”

Hermione blushed and murmured similar feelings, and they left the swarm of reporters with hopes of enjoying the party.

It became clear, within moments, that they were not going to have any peace that night. After leaving the reporters, Draco was stopped by the Parkinsons, who were very rude to Hermione. Once they had broken free of the Parkinsons, they were accosted by Professor Slughorn, who pretended he had actually cared about Draco back at Hogwarts. Finally, and worst of all, they ran into Ron.

“Hermione. Ferret,” he said in greeting.

“Weasel,” Draco retorted. “I’d say it’s wonderful to see you, but we both know I’d be lying.”

Hermione slapped his arm. “Really? Can we please try to behave like we’re in our twenties and not back at Hogwarts? Enough with the childish nicknames!” 

Ron glared at her, his eyes already glassy from drink. “Hermione, I need to speak to you,” he slurred. “We need to talk about this whole… situation.”

She looked at his hand and realized he was gesturing to her abdomen. Scanning the room around them, she grabbed his hand and forced it down. 

“Ronald,” she hissed. “You’re already pissed!”

He smiled at her. “Yeah, and you should really not be drinking, Hermione. I heard you have a litter of blonde ferrets due in the spring. It took less than a few weeks for you to get up the duff, eh?”

“What?!" she exclaimed, drawing unnecessary eyes towards them, including Parvati and her photographer. “Ron, that’s not even bloody possible!”

“Oh, please, ‘Mione. Everyone knows you two have been fucking like pygmy puffs in April,” Ron said, laughing at his own joke.

Hermione felt her skin flush. “Ronald, that’s not even funny. I’ll have you know that I haven’t gone into heat again yet, so it’s literally impossible for me to be carrying a litter of baby ferrets.”

“But you had an appointment at St. Mungo’s today! What the hell else would it be for?”

Fuming, she replied, “Oh, I don’t know, Ron! Maybe it could’ve been for work, seeing as I have at least one meeting there every bloody month, which you know!”

He paled, looking like he’d seen a ghost.

“Where is Luna? Apparently, we need to discuss what is okay and not okay to tell my ex-husband after we have lunch together!" she snarled before stomping off, her heels clicking furiously against the tile floor as she moved.

Draco looked over at Ron and shot him a sneer. “Nice job, Weasel. If you wanted to infuriate her, you’ve succeeded. I can smell her from across the room right now.”

“Smell her?” Ron slurred.

Draco did the right thing and helped the intoxicated man to a table so he could sit down. “Yes. When Omegas or Alphas are pissed off, they shoot out tons of pheromones. It’s why I used to love riling her up when we were younger. It’s nearly like foreplay for us.”

“Fuck you, Malfoy,” he groaned. “I didn’t need to know that.”

With a smirk, Draco rose and moved back to Hermione’s side. When he stepped up next to her, her arm automatically wrapped around his waist. They were so attuned to each other it was almost scary.

“—I don’t care, Luna! When you told him I had an appointment, he assumed I was pregnant! I don’t know why he jumped to that conclusion, but apparently anything you and I talk about needs to be off limits for the time being! Please do not tell Ron anything I say.”

The strange blonde girl looked over at them. “Hermione, the best way for him to move on is to accept that you and Draco are together and having sex. He shouldn’t sit around and pine for you. I can’t imagine you’ll be coming back to him anytime soon.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “She’ll never be going back to him, Lovegood, but that doesn’t mean she has to be forced into conversations about our sex life to make him feel better. He’s gotten himself pissed because you let him believe she was pregnant.”

“Has he? Oh, good Godric!" She looked over at Weasley, who had folded his elbows into a pillow on the table. “I’d better get him a Sober-Up before he falls asleep.”

Hermione gestured for Luna to leave and leaned her forehead on Draco’s chest. “Of course Ron had to choose the bluntest, most open person to have sex with. If they end up together, it’ll always be like this.”

“Well, without you around, he needs someone to spell things out for him. She likely just tells him like it is. It’s not like he can figure most things out on his own,” Draco quipped.

“That’s horrible, Malfoy! It’s like we’re back at Hogwarts!”

Draco leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, making her shiver. “Well, he’s behaving pretty horribly, so I don’t care.” After pausing for a moment, he continued, “And if we were at Hogwarts, I’d be whisking you away to the Room of Requirement. I have it on good authority that it repaired itself after a year.”

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. “Really? It repaired itself?”

He nodded. “Can you think of why or how it would do that?”

“Well,” she began, “the room was imbued with powerful magic by Rowena Ravenclaw herself, and I think the other founders contributed their own touches, as well. I wonder if the Hidden Things version of the room ever regenerated. Do you know?”

Draco shook his head, grinning at the reappearance of her know-it-all tone. He glanced behind them, and when he saw no one was looking, he squeezed her arse. “Merlin, it’s so fucking sexy when you turn into a talking textbook.”

He heard a small gasp escape her mouth. “Draco, we need to make it a couple of hours! What are you trying to do to me?”

Leading her onto the dance floor, he treated her to a genuine smile. “I’m trying to get you nice and worked up for when we get home, of course. I didn’t touch you when you were in your closet in those very sexy knickers earlier. I should get some points for that.”

Once they were on the floor, one of Draco’s hands grabbed hers, their fingers lacing together, and the other settled on the bare skin of her back. The contact was enough to make him forget about everything and everyone else in the room. Her free hand moved up to rest on his chest between their bodies. He pulled her as close as possible, and they began to dance. He distantly registered a camera flash; no doubt, their photo would be on the front page of some publication the next morning. He didn’t care. In fact, he welcomed it — the more people that knew Hermione was his, the better. 

_Alpha, I’m so happy. I’m so content in your arms, even here where we’re on display for everyone. Please say you won’t let go._

Draco was taken aback by her voice in his head, not expecting it while they were out at an event, but her words both calmed him and excited him. He loved that she was happy in his arms. He was excited that everyone could see that Hermione Granger was his — his girlfriend, his Omega. Just _his_. 

**Love, I won’t let go of you ever again. You’re stuck with me for good. Everyone will know you’re mine.**

“Good,” Hermione responded verbally before planting a kiss on his lips. “Everyone can see you’re mine, too. None of those little pureblood girls who are currently salivating over you in those dress robes can have you.”

“Of course not, love. I have to say, I like this possessive streak on you. It’s good to know you think I’m worth fighting for,” he teased.

She smirked up at him. _Of course you’re worth fighting for, Alpha. Who else could make my body spiral into oblivion several times a day?_

**No one, and don’t you even think of trying to test that theory, witch. I’ll rip the next man who tries to touch you limb from bloody limb.**

 

* * *

 

And so the night continued. They danced and ate an extravagant dinner. They socialized with both friends and acquaintances, and they were forced to explain their ‘love story’ to several groups of people. By the end of the night, Hermione’s response was much less formal and polite. In fact, when Seamus Finnegan asked her about sixth year, she looked him straight in the face and said, “Finnegan, we fucked a lot during sixth year. Yes, that’s right. I said it. Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of the Age, was having filthy forbidden sex all of sixth year! Oh, and it was all because I’m a little Omega trollop!”

Draco would’ve thought she was drunk if he didn’t know she’d only consumed three glasses of champagne all night.

The Irish Gryffindor looked flabbergasted — he clearly hadn’t been expecting Granger to say things so crudely. Draco nearly laughed himself silly. Watching her interact with her friends made him fall in love with her even more; she was witty and funny while still being her brilliant, swotty self. The mixture was intoxicating. He hadn’t ever laughed so much at one of these functions. 

Halfway through the night, his mother had approached him. “Hermione is wonderful, Draco. How have I never noticed how she interacts with people before?”

He smiled openly. “She would have been actively avoiding us before. I’m guessing that’s why, but she really is brilliant tonight.”

Narcissa’s eyes danced over his face, taking in all of his features. “Your father would’ve approved of her, even with her blood status, Draco. She would’ve enchanted him tonight. I’ve never seen you this happy either, my little dragon.”

“Mother, please don’t call me that outside of the Manor,” he groaned, praying no reporters had overheard her. “I’m not sure if Father ever would’ve warmed up to her. I’d like to think he would have eventually. But that doesn’t matter now — he’s gone.”

“Your father’s approval has always mattered to you, Draco. I don’t think that’s changed, even with his death,” Narcissa commented. “You and Hermione really should go and talk to his portrait. He’s been asking about the two of you.”

He shrugged. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Mother, but I’ll think about it. Maybe we could move him out of the portrait gallery. I just… I don’t want all of the Malfoy ancestors calling her a… well, you know.”

Nodding in understanding, Narcissa dropped the subject. After a moment, Draco said, “I’m more interested in gaining Hermione’s approval now.”

“Are you blind, Draco? You’ve already got it. She loves you.”

The woman in question turned to look for him, and he waved. Narcissa also politely nodded at her. Hermione smiled and resumed her conversation with the Minister of Magic. She was smiling brightly, and Draco was mesmerized.

Offhandedly, he said, “I can’t wait to marry her.”

His mother grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “That’s the feeling I’ve always wanted you to have, Draco. I’ve always wanted you to be happy like that, and so sure of what you’re doing. I’m so glad you reconnected and are making things work.”

“Me too, Mother,” he said. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a few projects going at the moment. I'll give you the list because I need people to keep me accountable! lol
> 
> The last few chapters of Guarding the Dragon
> 
> Christmas fests!  
> \- A Christmas Dramione piece  
> \- A Christmas follow-up to Critical Point from the Kink-tober fest  
> \- A Christmas Charmione piece (eek, new pairing!)
> 
> The Memory of You, which will hopefully see the light of day in January if I can work out the ending in my head. I don't want to start posting until I know if I can deliver HEA or not, and I'm not sure at the moment.
> 
> Until next Saturday! (Or some time mid-week if you're also following Guarding the Dragon)


	56. Every Part of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder - I did post two chapters last week. If you haven't read them both, go back! =)

**2nd July 2002**

When June turned to July, Draco started to notice differences in Hermione. Her scent was getting stronger, and he needed to scent-mark her with greater frequency. He found himself licking every inch of her body daily, along with spreading his seed into her neck and the thin skin over her wrists. He had learned Omegas also emitted their scent strongly from those areas. The old text from Hogwarts was filled with information he hadn’t come across in the Malfoy library, and he had been grateful to read through it. 

She was also more needy, constantly wanting him to touch her in some way. Even if he simply held her hand, she would sigh in pleasure. It seemed that her more independent side was fading a bit as her heat approached, and he honestly loved it. He would spend every second of every day with her if that was what she wanted. Without complaint. This was just a part of her he had not been expecting, and it excited him to no end. He hoped it continued, even after he claimed her.

Draco had been changing, as well, his dreams all revolving around biting and claiming her. Each night, it seemed he did it in a different way. He started mentally cataloging all of the ways he had done it in his dreams, knowing he’d be doing it for real soon and wanting to pick the way that aroused them the most. He debated asking Hermione about it, but he was nervous to have the conversation. It felt awkward to say something along the lines of ‘What position would you like me to fuck you in while I’m biting your neck and claiming you?’

Their bond was thrumming every second they were near each other; it felt nearly tangible at this point in time. The very air surrounding them seemed different, and he wasn’t sure if that was all in his head or if it was actually happening. Everything had changed so quickly, and he was happier than he’d ever been, but he also felt a bit lost. Hermione hadn’t returned to Hogwarts yet, so the Alpha/Omega text was still safely tucked away in the Manor library. He decided to look through it again while he waited for her to get home from work. It was so old that a lot of the information wasn’t as pertinent anymore, but he devoured the words for a second time anyway, wanting answers to the questions that had been plaguing him.

Yes, it was normal for all of his senses to be heightened when she was around. That could be why the air felt different and why he was completely entranced every time she entered a room. His eyes always found her immediately, even in a crowd. His body was attuned to hers, and she drew him in like gravity. She was the center of his universe and, if this book was to be believed, he was becoming the center of hers, as well. So yes, it was normal for her to want his attention, to crave it as her heat drew closer. Yes, the dreams about claiming her were common and wouldn’t stop until he’d actually done it. He had a favorite position to take her in, and he thought that would be the right one for the claiming. He had perfect access to her neck, and he’d be able to touch her all over.

Draco summoned one of her Muggle notebooks and a pen, starting to write down a few things he wanted to discuss with her when she got home. He smirked, knowing she would likely get all hot and bothered from looking at his organised list of questions.

 

_When would you like me to claim you?_

_Do you have a preference on position?_

_What is your favourite way to be touched during your heat?_

_Are you going to take a Contraceptive Potion?_

 

Draco thought hard about the contraceptive question. Draco, the wizard, knew it was too early to even think about going without a contraceptive. Draco, the Alpha, wanted to fuck her raw until she was pregnant with his child during this first claiming heat. She was **his** , and she was meant to carry his heir. Or heiress. The whole purpose of the heat was for her to become pregnant, after all. His cock agreed; it had grown hard at the thought of Hermione with a baby bump, wanting to be the source of that bump.

He would leave it up to her. It was her body and most definitely her choice.

 

* * *

 

Hermione was irate. She’d received an absolutely asinine counteroffer from Ron, asking for half the gold in their vault, a twenty-five percent payout on the house, and twenty percent of her future earnings. Her soon-to-be ex-husband was truly driving her around the bend and damaging whatever friendship they’d had left with his outrageous sense of entitlement.

Honestly, when Theo had listed the demands off for her, she’d laughed. She’d fucking laughed because she thought he was joking. However, when she looked into his green eyes, she’d quieted, her heart and stomach both falling.

“You’re serious?" she asked.

Theo nodded. “I’m afraid so. I don’t know what’s going through his mind, Hermione, but he’s determined to make you pay. I’ve been trying to look over past cases like this, and it nearly never goes in the unfaithful party’s favor.”

Hermione tried to swallow around the lump in her throat. 

 _Unfaithful_. 

She’d been unfaithful to Ron, and this was her punishment. She could give up the house that she loved, or she could give up every Knut she had to keep it, even though she’d been the one to make the initial purchase without any help from him.

Holding back the tears, she met Theo’s gaze. “So what do you recommend?” 

“Honestly? If the house had no sentimental value to you, I’d tell you to just let it all go, Hermione. It’s not worth fighting this wanker over, and Draco can easily support you. You can support yourself for that matter,” he explained.

“But since it does?”

With a sigh, Theo visibly steeled himself. “I’m going to recommend that you talk to Draco. I know he’s willing to buy the house from Weasley.” 

Hermione glared at him. “I am not going to ask Draco to pay for a house that I should already bloody own! I don’t—”

Theo held up a hand and cut her off. “I know, Hermione. You’re independent and you don’t want to ask him to get involved, but you two are supposed to be working as a team now. You’re partners. You need to be able to lean on each other.”

“I thought that was what I had before, and look at how well that’s turned out for me,” she grumbled.

The solicitor cocked an eyebrow at her. “Really? You felt like you and Weasley were equals? Partners? Is that why you paid for the house fully and he just lived there for free? Is that why you worked nearly 60 hours a week and he never questioned it? Did you share the details of your day with him every day?”

“No, but who does that every single day?” Hermione sniped.

Theo shrugged. “Cho and I do. Did he take an interest in your business? In what you were working on?”

“No, but he was bloody awful at Potions. I never expected him to.”

“Did you ask him about Quidditch World Cup planning?” Theo asked.

“Of course!" she answered.

He smirked, and she knew he was about to go in for the kill. “And do you give a fig about Quidditch? Especially when it doesn’t involve Ginny?”

Hermione realized he was right; she always asked Ron about things she knew he cared about, but he rarely did the same for her. He didn’t want to talk about what she was reading or working on, and he never even made an attempt just to be polite. If she’d had a bad day, he’d usually just suggest ice cream or sex, never actually letting her rant or talk things through.

“You see, there is more to your failed marriage than just the Alpha/Omega thing, Granger. I think, subconsciously, this all started for you because you knew Ron wasn’t making you happy on multiple levels. If it had only been about the sex, I think you would have stuck it out. Instead, you wore that fetching green dress you knew Draco would love, you ventured off on your own at the ball, and you told him he was an Alpha. I’m not saying you were trying to be devious or that you even realized what you were doing at the time, but your physical and emotional needs were not being met, and I think you knew that Draco would take care of you,” Theo explained.

At the phrase _take care of you_ , Hermione felt two very different things. The first came from her feminist side — absolute disgust. She could take care of herself. She didn’t need Ron, Draco, or any man to care for her. The second came from the Omega part of herself — desire. She wanted him to take care of her. He did it so well, and he always made sure she was happy.

Tamping down both extremes, she settled somewhere in the middle. She would try to send one more offer and give Ron one more chance to see sense. If he didn’t, she would talk to Draco and see what he thought about everything.

“Send one more counter, Theo. Half the gold in the vault and ten percent of my earnings. Make it clear that I will not send a higher offer,” Hermione stated.

Theo nodded. “Okay. Do you promise that you’ll talk to Draco about all of this?”

“I will. I’ll talk to him soon. I just wanted to sort it all out on my own, you know? He wasn’t the naive little girl who put her new husband’s name on the deed with no contribution from him. Draco didn’t rush into a marriage after the war.”  
  
“I know, Hermione, but he’s not going to blame you for anything. You made a couple of mistakes. He’s made his share, as well. Trust him. You need to let him in and fight your battles as a team. You’ll be stronger together than you are apart,” Theo advised.

WIth that, she said goodbye and left his office, heading for the Manor. This was the second time that Theo had kicked her arse and gotten her head on straight. She was really starting to like him. It wasn’t often someone outwitted her.

 

* * *

 

When Hermione arrived home, Draco pounced on her. He met her at the fireplace and pulled her into his arms, snogging her within an inch of her life. His hands immediately traveled up her skirt and ripped her knickers off with a few sharp tugs and she groaned. Unable to wait the ten seconds it would take to remove them, he’d done this to so many pairs. However, when his fingers found their way inside of her, her complaints faded away. He continued pleasuring her as he slowly walked backwards towards the doors, never breaking their kiss. The room was filled with his scent, making her wonder what he had been doing to work himself up into such a state; it was so strong that it was nearly putting her under after barely a minute of breathing him in.

She came up for air and snapped, “Just bloody Apparate us to the bedroom, Malfoy! I don’t want your mother to walk in on us shagging in the middle of the entrance hall!”

He grinned at her and obeyed, bringing his lips back to hers before spinning with her in his arms. Hermione’s body was heating at record pace, and she was happy to be distracted in this way after a terrible day. His fingers brought her to a first climax, and her thoughts of work and Ron faded away. All that she could see, feel, hear, taste, and smell was Draco. He was the only thing that mattered in that moment. 

Before he could protest, she dropped to her knees and quickly unbuttoned his denims, a new staple in his wardrobe when he wasn’t leaving the Manor. She freed his erection and promptly took it into her mouth, moving quickly down his shaft. His fingers wove into her hair and he moaned when he hit the back of her throat. Hermione suppressed her gag reflex to the best of her ability and repeated the motion.

“Fuck, Granger,” he hissed. “This isn’t what I had in mind. I was supposed to be pleasuring you.”

_Alpha, pleasing you pleases me. I want to do this for you. Let me make you feel good._

“Yes, Hermione. Yes, keep going. You’re perfect. You’re making me feel so fucking amazing right now.”

She pulled back and swirled her tongue around his tip, teasing him a bit before continuing the slow slide of her lips up and down his shaft. She felt his grip on her hair tighten, and it only aroused her more. His hips started meeting her movements, and she knew he was lost in the pleasure she was giving him. However, his need to dominate her took over.

Draco looked down at her, eyes blazing, and he lifted her onto the bed, hiking her skirt up in the process. With a smirk, he said, “Spread your legs for me, lioness.”

Hermione spread them as wide as she could, desperate to please him. He settled between her thighs on the bed and removed his shirt. Taking his cue, she started working the buttons on her blouse, letting it fall open, revealing the lacy bra that matched her ruined knickers. When she moved to sit up, he shook his head.

“No, stay there,” he commanded. “I rather like the idea of making you moan and scream in your work clothes.”

Her cunt was already dripping and needy, and his words and scent were making it ache even more. She wanted him to fill her and make her scream his name, but knew she’d be waiting for that particular sensation. Draco’s mouth started at her neck, nipping, licking, and sucking at her skin. It trailed down to her breasts, and he sucked on her nipple through the lace of her bra, his tongue moving against it and arousing it further. He gave the other breast the same attention and then moved down. Rather than taking his time, he jumped straight from her navel to her clit, quickly sucking the hardened nub into his hot mouth.

A scream of pleasure escaped her lips, and her hips lifted off the mattress, wanting to rock against his mouth and create more friction. His large palm settled on her lower abdomen and pushed her back down. She didn’t fight him, instinctively obeying her Alpha’s unspoken directive.

**Lioness, you taste so fucking sweet. I can’t get enough of you. I need to make you come, to taste you and smell you even more.**

Hermione’s only response was another cry of impending ecstasy, prompting him to slide his fingers deep inside of her. She lost all sense of time as waves of pleasure crested and crashed inside of her. When his mouth left her body, she whined, not ready to be left alone yet. She felt his hands move to her waist and he turned her over, guiding her to her hands and knees before sliding her skirt all the way up over her hips. Draco pulled her up for a moment, quickly pulling her blouse from her arms and then forcing her back down. Gripping her hip tightly with one hand, he guided his cock into her, prompting her to let out a satisfied groan. As he started to fuck her hard, her brain was completely gone, her body just taking over.

 

* * *

 

Draco felt Hermione slip into subspace, and the Alpha part of him was insanely pleased. She was surrendering. He was making her feel so fucking good that her giant brain was deserting her, leaving her to just give in to her base instincts. Her body was hot and slick and absolutely greedy for him. He watched as her arse slammed against his groin, her hips twisting ever so slightly, her spine arched, her hair coming out of its tight updo. The visual was driving him spare; he couldn’t seem to fuck her hard enough. Listening to her moans, he knew she’d be coming very soon. He didn’t want to let her. Not yet. He wanted her to wait until he was ready to come with her. He slowed his pace a bit, gentled his thrusts, and she began to whimper.

“Alpha! Alpha, please! Please, harder, faster!”

He shushed her, leaning down and licking up her spine until he reached her neck, stopping just short of the sweet skin encasing her scent gland. He felt her shiver when he neared it.

“Please!" she cried, quickly moving her hips to try to increase the pace.

Draco stilled and grasped her hips tighter, growling out, “You will wait, Hermione. Be a good little lioness.”

He slipped out and flipped her back over, pulling her skirt off before moving between her thighs and pulling them around his waist. She looked up at him, her eyes unfocused, and she smiled. “Alpha,” she cooed, “I need you. Please, please start moving.”

He kissed her and started to gently move in and out of her. His weight trapped her on the bed, not allowing her to move much. She responded to his kisses and trailed her lips down onto his neck, sucking at his pulse point and running her tongue along the tendons. As usual, Hermione was driving him utterly wild, and he lost his measured pace. It was like he was sixteen all over again, trying to make her slow down and feel everything, and somehow getting swept away by his desire for her. Draco felt himself moving faster, making her let out little gasps and sighs that were like music to his ears. He grasped one of her legs behind the knee and hiked it higher, allowing him better access to her quim. He ground his pelvis down at the end of each stroke, and he watched her eyes roll back as the scent of strawberries filled the bedroom.

“Oh, you like that, my little Omega?" Continuing to repeat the motion, he watched as she nodded. Her scent was radiating off of her, and his drive to make her come, to make himself come, intensified. He grabbed her wrists and pressed them into the mattress above her head, pinning her in place with the added bonus of putting pressure on her minor scent glands. “Are you going to come for me, Hermione?”

She let out a whimpered yes, her eyes squeezing tightly shut. 

“Look at me,” he said, his voice deeper than usual. 

Hermione’s eyes opened, gazing up at him. “Alpha,” she trilled. “Alpha, please, please let me come. Make me come.”

Her voice was sweeter than normal, so soft and compliant, and it made him long to satisfy her, multiple times, before he took his pleasure from her. “What do you need, love?" he asked.

“You. Just you. Please. You know what I like. You’re the only one who knows.”

Her begging and praise somehow managed to turn him on even more, and he began moving faster, grinding down on her harder. Draco nuzzled his face into the side of her neck and started sucking on her skin, prompting her to clench around him. He let out a groan and said, “Yes, Hermione, you feel so fucking good. Let go and come for me, love.”

As he continued to stroke in and out of her, the volume of her moans increased. He continued kissing from her neck to her lips, worshipping her while he held her in place. She was fully pinned under his weight. His Omega. She wasn’t going anywhere; she would stay there, open to him, for as long as he wanted her to. The thoughts racing through his head must have transferred to Hermione — when she came, she moaned and then panted, “Yes, yes, Alpha, I’m yours! Please, please keep me here. I love being here. I always want you inside of me.”

Draco felt her heels digging into his arse, her back slightly arching off of the bed as she moved with him. He looked down at her face, and her eyes were open wide and filled with desire that burned through him, fueling his soul, making it reach out for hers. In that moment, he almost caved and bit her. He was desperate to complete the bond, to just keep her closer. His body was screaming for her, to become one with her.

Instead, he let a stream of words flow out as he slowed down to make love to her. “You’re so perfect. I love you. I love you so fucking much. I was torn apart until you came back. You worked your way into every part of me when we were younger, and now you are every part of me, Hermione.”

She met his eyes and squeezed his hands with hers. “I love you, too. You’ve always been it for me, Draco. You’re my soulmate, my perfect match.”

Her easy acceptance and reciprocation made him feel lighter than he had in years, and his knot started to swell. Releasing her hands, Draco snaked a hand between their bodies, down to her clit. He rubbed her, bringing her to climax with him. She didn’t scream out or move frantically. Instead, she raked her nails down his back gently, moaning softly and trembling lightly, almost like she was shivering. She lifted her head to capture his lips, and he felt his body release after locking inside of her. He just laid on top of her for a few moments, lazily kissing her. When Draco felt her legs fall to his sides, he flipped them over so she could settle on top of him. Her hair, which was almost completely undone now, fell around their faces, and he felt her smile against his lips.

 

* * *

  
  


Once they were able to separate, Hermione stretched in bed, her limbs a bit stiff from Draco pinning her in place. Other than that, she felt fantastic, which was a rather large improvement from where her emotions had been when she arrived home. His arms wrapped around her, and he kissed her neck.

“I needed that,” Draco stated.

Hermione hummed in pleasure, his mouth against her neck feeling absolutely delightful. “Me too.”

“Bad day?”

“Not particularly bad, but not good, either. I met with Theo before I came home,” she answered.

“And? What’s going on with the Weasel and the house?”

She sighed. “He sent me a ridiculous counteroffer that I will not be accepting. His demands are getting more and more asinine each time.”

Draco pulled her close. “I can pay whatever he wants, Hermione. We should just count the Galleons as a loss. I don’t like seeing you upset over this.”

“I could pay him, Draco. It wouldn’t leave me with much, but I could do it. It’s not like I’m unemployed. It’s just the point that I shouldn’t have to,” she responded.

“But I’m sure the amount he’s demanding doesn’t even come close to what I have. I could probably buy it a thousand times over.”

Hermione turned over to look him squarely in the eyes. “I don’t want you to do it, Draco. Please don’t. This isn’t your mess to clean up.”

“It’s not a mess at all—” he began protesting, but was cut off.

“It’s a huge mess! I never should have put his name on the deed if I didn’t want to deal with this, Draco.”

He didn’t respond, and she knew he was trying to think of a way to trick her into letting him solve her problems with his gold. She wasn’t going to cave… yet. She leaned in and kissed him lightly. “I appreciate that you want to fix this for me, Draco, but I still need to do things on my own. I’ll never be comfortable using your money to just get whatever I want. It’s yours and I’ve done nothing to contribute. I’m already living in your house like a leech—”

“That’s not true,” he replied with a smirk. “I’ve been receiving payment in the form of hot sex. Honestly, it’s more useful to me than Galleons are. I’m not complaining.”

She tried to squirm away, but he tightened his hold on her, refusing to let her go.

“Malfoy, I’m not a prostitute!” Hermione exclaimed. “Do not say that I’ve been paying you for lodging with sexual favors!”

“It was a joke! You’re my girlfriend, Granger,” he began. “You don’t need to pay me for lodging. That’s just ridiculous. I love having you here, and it’s not like I’m paying a mortgage or rent or something on the Manor. The Manor is just the Manor, and it’s always here. Even if we move to a new place, it will remain here and the elves will keep it up. They’re pretty much tied to the house.”

Taking a deep breath, she tried to relax again. Making sure her tone was even, she explained further. “I’ve asked Theo to send one more counteroffer to him. It’s one that I really don’t even like all that much, but I’m willing to do it because I know I can count on you if I need help. I’ve told Theo to make it clear that this will be my final offer before we get a third party involved, like a mediator or a judge.”

Draco looked into her eyes. “I won’t let him take you to court, Hermione. It’s just a waste of time, money, and energy. What if you go to court and then they decide he should get half the gold in the vault and then half the value of the house? It will have been for nothing.”

“Why don’t you get it? I need to be able to take care of myself!”

A low rumble came from his throat. “No, you don’t have to take care of yourself. I want to take care of you, Hermione. You’re my Omega. My soulmate. Part of that package is the need to take care of you, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Were you not there with me when I was inside of you less than half an hour ago?”

She nuzzled against his chest. “I know. I know it’s part of the Alpha thing, Draco, but I don’t want to let these roles define everything about us. I don’t want to be weak and run to you for help all the time.”

“It’s not weak, love. It’s natural and logical. You and I both know it won’t be all the time, either. You’ll use me as a last resort, and that’s all I’m asking for right now. If he doesn’t take whatever you offered him, please tell me,” Draco reasoned.

“Okay,” she whispered, acquiescing to him.

He kissed her forehead. “Good. Now, let’s get some dinner, and then we can just relax for the rest of the night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was lemony enough to be worthy of a title chapter.
> 
> In case any of you have been wondering where the title came from, it's a lyric from the Godsmack song "Every Part of Me" and my husband actually sent me the song when I was looking for a title. He hasn't read a word of this, but I think he nailed it. You'll see I worked a bit of the song in during the smut scene.
> 
> See you next Saturday!


	57. Power and Control

**5th July 2002**

Hermione woke to an owl tapping on the bedroom window. As usual, Draco was wrapped around her like a climbing vine, his body heat nearly unbearable. She shifted and he pulled her in tighter, like his arms were Devil’s Snare and she was the unsuspecting prey.

“Too early, Granger,” he groaned, angling his wrist so he could see his watch. “You don’t start work til eleven today. Go back to sleep. It’s barely seven and I have a wand alarm set for nine.”

“It’s Theo’s owl, Draco. I need to get it. You can go back to sleep, though,” she replied, pulling at his arms to break free of his hold.

When he realized what had woken her, he allowed her to get up. She quickly put on a dressing gown and walked over to the window. Pushing his fringe out of his eyes and rubbing his face, he started to wake up, as well. Hermione was sure he wanted to know why Theo had owled this early in the morning. She gently stroked the owl’s feathers, removed the scroll tied to its leg, and summoned the owl treats.

“Are you waiting for a response?" she asked the bird, and it gave a single nod. “Okay, I’ll read it straight away then.”

 

_Hermione,_

_He rejected your offer again. I’m so sorry, but it’s time for you decide what you want to do. Please let me know if you would like me to schedule a hearing or try to get a mediator involved._

_Theo_

  
  


Her eyes filled with tears of frustration. Ron had a full-time job at the Ministry with a good salary and could afford his own place, especially if he took her final offer. She knew she had been unfaithful and had hurt him — she didn’t deny her part in any of it. But she couldn’t understand why he was holding on to the house so tightly.

Draco got out of bed and walked over to her, completely naked, and took the letter from her hands. He read it over and scoffed before walking to his desk. 

“I’m telling Theo we’ll be there at half past ten to talk to him,” he stated, not leaving room for argument.

He quickly tied his response to the owl’s leg and walked back over to her, scooping her up in his arms. When he pressed her body to his, she inhaled deeply, taking in what had become her drug of choice. When his pheromones fully hit her, she sighed and wrapped her legs around him. 

“Hermione, I’m trying to be kind and supportive right now, but you’re starting to smell like you want—”

She cut him off with a heated snog and did the one thing that always cleared her mind for a small amount of time — she lost herself in her Alpha, letting him take care of her and make her feel good. She may have been stubborn about letting him take care of her in other aspects of her life, but she’d have to be a fool to refuse him in this way. 

 

* * *

 

At exactly half past ten, Draco and Hermione headed to Theo’s office. When they entered, he was sitting behind his desk furiously writing notes out on a long piece of parchment. Draco glanced over at Hermione and said, “He looks like you did in the Hogwarts library during exams.”

Theo’s head snapped up and they both glared at Draco. “Piss off, Malfoy,” Theo growled. “I’m currently making notes for the Wizengamot. I have a hearing in about a month. You know, about the Alpha/Omega laws… the very time consuming and free project I took on so witches like Hermione don’t get hurt.”

Chastened, Draco said, “So tell us about the Weasel and then you can get back to your real work.”

Theo relayed that Weasley was unwilling to settle for an even split of their vault contents and ten percent of all Hermione’s future earnings from the apothecary. He’d sent back the same offer Hermione had refused last time — half the vault, a quarter of the house value, and twenty percent of her earnings.

“That’s ridiculous, Hermione. You’re not going to give him that much of your earnings for the rest of your life. What if you discover something groundbreaking and make millions of Galleons? He doesn’t deserve anything from it!” Draco seethed.

Hermione covered her face with her hands. “I know, Draco, but I don’t want to keep fighting, either. It’s making me feel so exhausted.”

“Wouldn’t it be more cost effective in the long run if I just paid him what he originally wanted? Half the value of the house?” Draco asked Theo.

“Of course. As it stands now, she’d be paying him 4000 Galleons a year at a rate of twenty percent, and it will just increase every year,” the solicitor replied.

Hermione huffed beside him. “But that’s _your_ money, Draco. I want to try a mediator, I think. Maybe we’ll be able to talk to each other if there is someone in the room to referee the proceedings. It’s usually Harry who’s acted in that role for us, so I’m sure someone with experience will do just fine.”

“And if that doesn’t work?” Theo questioned. 

“I can just sign the whole vault over to him and be done with it. That will be both his half of the funds and half of the house,” she stated. “I’ll just start over. I was just hoping he’d have let all of this go by now.”

Draco sat beside her, nearly shaking with rage at Weasley and Hermione’s stubbornness. It wouldn’t be a strain for him to pay Weasley the roughly 50,000 Galleons that would be half of the house’s value, and yet she refused to let him. He was growing more and more agitated with her. 

“I obviously need to get to work,” she continued. “Padma and I have to go over the new St. Mungo’s work and figure out how many apprentices we’re going to hire and how much more space we’ll need. I may reach out to you for help with real estate, Theo.”

Draco watched as his friend rose and hugged Hermione, telling her he’d be in touch with her when he scheduled the mediation. She leaned down and gave Draco a chaste kiss goodbye before striding out of the law office, her jeans and trainers signaling she’d likely be working in the lab all day.

“I’m not going to let her bring this to mediation. She’s being absolutely pigheaded. She’s going to need her money to invest in the business, especially if they’re looking for a bigger location and hiring help,” he growled.

Theo smirked at him. “I know, mate. I knew you were going to wait for her to leave. Do you want me to owl Weasley and get him over here?”

“No,” Draco answered. “I’m too pissed off right now. I’d probably fucking _Avada_ him on the spot. I have to come up with a plan before I talk to him.”

With a nod, Theo said, “Did you see who he was photographed with in the Prophet?”

“I’ve seen all of the blondes. It’s like he’s taking out a parade of Lavender Browns.”

“So you saw Tracey?” Theo confirmed.

Draco stood to pace, unable to sit still. “And Lovegood and that Hufflepuff broad. I can never remember her name.”

**Of course I’m keeping track. He’s trying to use all of these women to hurt Hermione. I need to be ready if she’s upset. I need to take care of her.**

Theo started laying out a strategy to mess with Weasley’s head, bringing up sex with Hermione, mentioning the blondes and Lavender Brown. He was also planning to quip about Weasley moving on to Astoria next since she also fit his general preference. Blonde and beautiful. 

“Draw up two sets of paperwork, Theo,” Draco requested. “One with a settlement amount of 60,000 Galleons, and one with 50,000 Galleons. I’m going to try to get him to take 50,000, but I’m willing to go up to 60,000 if he’s truly being an arsehole.”

“And this is in addition to half the gold in their vault?” Theo asked.

Draco nodded affirmatively. “That should give him between 90,000 and 100,000 Galleons total, right?”

“Yes,” Theo responded. “Roughly, unless Hermione is still putting her apothecary revenue into the shared vault. I know Weasley has opened his own account because his Ministry checks haven’t been getting deposited for a few weeks now.”

“I think she set up her own, as well. I’ll make sure.”

Theo told Draco he’d owl him the paperwork later that day, so Draco headed back to the Manor, prepared to send his own owl to Hermione’s ex-husband. He was done letting the wanker hold the bloody house over her head and mess with her emotions.

 

* * *

 

Ron was sitting in his empty house, unsure of what to do with himself. It was a Friday, and he’d taken the day off from work. Looking around the space, he no longer felt at home. If he was completely honest with himself, it hadn’t felt like home since the Victory Ball. Hermione had been what made this house feel like home to him, and he’d lost her after that point. 

After growing up in the Burrow, being alone was the most foreign thing he’d ever felt. He’d gone straight from the Burrow to Hogwarts to being on the run with Harry and Hermione to living between Grimmauld and the Burrow again. After that, he was living in this very house with Hermione. It had been quiet with just the two of them, but he always imagined they’d have a few kids and things would liven up. He had been waiting for her to say she was ready to start a family.

He knew holding the house hostage was wrong. He had been at war with himself; he could easily afford to rent a flat somewhere and shouldn’t be dragging this out just for some stupid kind of payback. Hermione and Malfoy were basically soul bonded before the war had escalated. Ron knew that none of this was his ex-wife’s fault, but he just couldn’t get over the fact that it was _Malfoy_. He would’ve been jealous of anyone, but imagining the ferret fucking her over and over again just made his stomach churn.

Drowning his pain with firewhisky and casual sex wasn’t working. He had another date at six that night, but he wasn’t really interested in finding someone new. The girls were just helping him pass the time and they made him forget for just a little while. Ron knew he’d made a real mess, but he didn’t think he could take it back now. 

As if it had been summoned, an owl tapped on the glass. Ron recognized the owl; it was the huge beast of a bird that Malfoy had used during school. How the owl had survived through the war, he had no idea. Hermione had taken Solstice with her, so he figured the letter wasn’t from her. When he untied the scroll, the owl watched him carefully, poised to strike at any time.

 

_Weasley-_

_Meet me at the Hog’s Head on Monday at 12:30. We need to discuss the terms of your divorce settlement. I won’t allow you to keep upsetting Hermione. I’m willing to pay you out, so come with an idea of what you’re looking for._

_She doesn’t know I’m meeting you. I’d like to keep it that way since she’s asked me to stay out of it. However, I’m not just going to sit back and let you bully her into giving up everything she’s worked so hard for or the house she bought with her inheritance. If you truly loved her, you wouldn’t want to hurt her this way._

_Draco Malfoy_

 

Ron read the note over twice, loathing himself more and more. Malfoy was right — he was hurting Hermione by dragging this out. It had been over a month now, and they were in a stalemate. He was in the wrong.

Malfoy had behaved in exactly the way he had predicted, proving he knew something about his childhood nemesis. Ron was hoping Hermione’s relief at having her house back would outweigh whatever anger she felt towards him after the fact. He idly wondered if she would live there with Malfoy, if the new couple would sit down to breakfast every morning and dinner every night at the very table he was currently sitting at.

With a sigh, he summoned parchment and a quill to respond; Malfoy’s owl wasn’t flying away, so Ron assumed he wanted an immediate response. He wrote that he’d see him on Monday and sent the owl off. Once it was gone, he thought about how much gold he should ask for. What would Malfoy being willing to part with to keep Hermione happy? He knew he wanted at least 40,000 Galleons; that would give him what he really wanted. He’d start at 100,000 and see what he ended up with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry! I didn't realize this chapter was so short until I just read it over! The next one is pretty short, too. I'll post it tomorrow, and that will leave me with only six more chapters pre-written. Hopefully the pressure will get my muse back in gear.
> 
> Don't hate Draco for deciding to take over. It's long overdue - our Alpha is getting restless and sick of seeing his Omega hurting over something he can easily fix. And we all know he's got more money than sense sometimes. *wink*


	58. Lunches and Lectures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I said Sunday and I'm a day late. I didn't sleep all that much on Saturday, so I was exhausted yesterday. 
> 
> So here we are, one day late. I hope you enjoy!

**8th July 2002**

 

On Monday, Hermione was at her desk furiously going over the apothecary’s finances, trying to determine how much extra space they needed and where it would be best to put a second location. She was desperately wishing the whole mess with Ron had been settled, but it seemed he was determined to be unreasonable for as long as humanly possible. With a sigh, she resolved to talk to Padma about the situation; her business partner needed to know about her struggles. Until things were finalized, Hermione couldn’t commit a large number of Galleons to the expansion.

She knew she should just let Draco help her. In the grand scheme of things, the Galleons were nearly nothing to him. But that wasn’t who she was — she took care of herself. She didn’t rely on anyone for anything.

When a knock sounded on her door, she expected to see Draco; he was so in tune with her emotions that he likely knew she was upset. However, when she wandlessly opened the door, Harry and Ginny stepped in. 

“Hey, Hermione,” Ginny greeted. “I’m off from training and matches today so I figured I’d pop in for lunch. I kidnapped Harry, as well.”

Despite her mood, Hermione smiled at her friends. “I’m so glad you came by. I haven’t eaten yet and Draco said he had other plans around lunchtime.”

Rising from her desk, Hermione grabbed her handbag and said, “I’m honestly starved. Where would you two like to go?”

Harry led the way, taking them to The Three Broomsticks like they were back at Hogwarts again. The pub was a bit slow since it was a Monday afternoon, and Hermione was happy about that — less people meant less of a chance of the press showing up to see what Harry was eating for lunch. Madam Rosmerta led the trio to a secluded corner table and left them on their own to decide on food.

Grinning at Hermione, Harry asked, “How is Malfoy? Keeping you busy?”

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answer to, Potter,” she replied, imitating Draco’s tone.

Harry’s eyes widened. “Merlin, that’s scary. You almost sounded just like him.”

With a laugh, she said, “He’s been saying your name the same way since we were eleven years old. It wasn’t hard to mimic.”

Harry rolled his eyes at her, not continuing that line of questioning. Handing them three butterbeers, Madam Rosmerta took their food orders and bustled off. 

“You know, she didn’t even ask us if we wanted anything other than butterbeer,” Hermione observed. “It’s not like we’re Hogwarts students anymore. We might have ordered something else.”

Both Harry and Ginny laughed, knowing that Hermione always ordered the same thing, especially at lunchtime when she had to return to work.

“So, Hermione,” Ginny began, “what’s going on with my git of a brother and the house? I haven’t spoken to you in two weeks.”

Feeling uncomfortable, she averted her eyes. “It’s basically the same. He won’t let it go, and I won’t back down. We’re going to end up going to mediation or court.”

“Seriously, Hermione? And you haven’t talked to me about it at all?” Harry asked.

Taking a deep breath, she replied, “I don’t want to put anyone in the middle of it, Harry. It’s my mess, and you shouldn’t be involved in it.”

Ginny scoffed. “Someone needs to make Ron see sense. Have you spoken to Mum and Dad? You said you would if things didn’t get resolved.”

“That would be even worse than getting Harry involved, Gin! It would be like asking your Mum to choose me over her own son,” Hermione answered. “I can’t do that to her. Not when your parents have essentially been my parents since the end of the war. I don’t want to cause any more problems within the family.”

“Honestly, you’re making this ten million times harder than it has to be! Mum wouldn’t look at it like that, and you know it. She knows Ron has been nothing but a foul git since this whole thing started.” When Hermione looked away, not answering, Ginny carried on. “I can’t believe Malfoy hasn’t gone all Alpha on his arse yet and pummeled him.”

“We talked it over a few days ago, and then he came with me to see Theo. He knows where things stand right now. I asked him to let me handle it, and I think he will. He’s just doing what I asked him to,” Hermione said, defending Draco.

Harry’s brow was furrowed as he listened to Ginny and Hermione volley back and forth. Hermione knew her best friend was holding his tongue, thinking things through fully before he jumped into the conversation. Post-war Harry was very different, always wanting all of the facts before coming to conclusions. And, as always, he knew her almost better than she knew herself.

“You’re doing that thing again, Hermione, where you’re not letting anyone help you. We’re all here and willing to. You don’t have to do this thing with Ron on your own,” he said, finally breaking his silence. “You know that Draco and I have never really been friends, and I’m sad things didn’t work out for you and Ron, but like I’ve said before, I knew you weren’t well-suited.”

Hermione met his eyes. “Harry, Ron and I have been split up for just over a month. He’s hurting right now, and I don’t want him to feel like his family and his best friends are turning their backs on him. I know he’s just lashing out like he always has. With a bit more time—”

“I don’t think this will be like the other times, Hermione,” Harry said, cutting her off. “Do you honestly think you’ll be able to stay friends after all of this? That you’re going to forgive each other for the things that have been said and done?”

She sighed. “I know it’s not like the other times. I’m not an idiot. But that’s why it’s so important for me to handle this on my own — I don’t want Ron to feel like he’s lost everything and everyone. But I’m also not going to give him everything he wants, either.”

When Ginny looked like she was going to argue, Hermione shook her head. “Guys, I appreciate your concern and support, but I don’t want to get the whole Weasley family involved in this. I know they’d likely try to talk sense into Ron, but he’s not receptive to that right now. I don’t know if he ever will be, so please just drop it.”

“Hermione—” Harry began.

“No, Harry,” she replied. “I just want to sit down and have a nice lunch and talk about things that have nothing to do with Ron or my divorce. Can you do that for me? Please?”

Harry and Ginny exchanged a look full of meaning and then nodded reluctantly. Hermione knew Harry was likely going to talk to Ron, and she also knew she couldn’t stop him if he really wanted to do it. Harry would always be like a brother, meddling in her life when he thought she needed him to.

Changing the subject, Harry said, “I’ve been away on a case for the past week or so. It was kind of nice, being out of the house for a long period while Gin was at her away games.”

“Can you tell me where you were?” Hermione asked, desperate to talk about any other topic.

And with that, Harry told her about his case, Ginny updated her on all things Quidditch, and they enjoyed the rest of their lunch, pointedly steering away from any conversation that veered too close to Ron.

 

* * *

 

Draco sat in the Hog’s Head, waiting for the weasel to show up. He knew this meeting was going to be unpleasant, and he wasn’t looking forward to it. Glancing at his watch, he realized that Weasley was pulling a power play on him — he was already ten minutes late. He resolved to wait another ten, and then he’d consider it a lost cause. The blatant lateness was something Lucius Malfoy used to pull on a regular basis when he was trying to establish who held all of the power, so Draco was accustomed to it.

His father’s words streamed through his head. “Whenever you need to prove you have the upper hand, Draco, make them wait. If you have something they need, it sets the right tone.”

**If only Father could see me now, giving all the power to Weasley to make my Muggle-born witch happy…**

Right as he was about to give up, Weasley walked through the door. He had a forced swagger in his step, and Draco knew exactly what the arsehole was planning. There were going to be negotiations. Luckily, he had done his research — he knew exactly how much the house was worth, and he knew how much he was willing to part with since Weasley hadn’t pitched in a single Knut when Hermione had purchased it.

“Malfoy,” he snarled, “I didn’t think I’d be seeing your ferrety face without my ex-wife on your arm.”

Draco sent the redheaded man his best sneer. “I told you she didn’t know about it when I owled you, you half-wit. I figured we could try to have this conversation without upsetting Hermione more than you already have.”

“Well, I suppose it’s a good thing you call her by her name now, rather than Mudblood,” Weasley quipped.

Draco honestly didn’t know how to react. His first instinct was to hex the bastard, but he didn’t want to start a very public brawl. He stuck to using his words.

“Don’t you dare try to use my past against me, Weasley,” he began. “I’ve grown into a man since the war, and I’ve been in love with Hermione since I was sixteen years old. I won’t let you insult either of us.”

Ron belligerently waved a hand in his face. “I’ll never forget who you were back then, Malfoy. Just because you’re an Alpha addicted to shagging an Omega doesn’t mean you actually fucking know her or care about her. Not the way I did.”

“Not the way you did? That’s fucking rich,” Draco quipped. “Let me see — you stopped speaking to her over a rat and a broomstick, you used her as a go-between when you and Potter broke up in fourth year and didn’t even have the sense to ask her to the Yule Ball, you snogged Brown right in front of her when she thought you were going to get together, you abandoned her during the war, you—” 

Weasley cut him off. “You watched her get tortured, Malfoy. All of that childish shit will never compare to what you let happen to her.”

“You don’t think I know that? You don’t think I regret not doing anything to help her?” Draco asked. “I dreamt of it nearly every fucking night after you lot escaped from the Manor! I just bloody watched while the love of my life was  _ Crucio’d _ right in front of me! My mother placed a sticking charm on my feet, but I didn’t really fight it. I was a coward, and I know that. I never said I deserved her forgiveness.”

Ron’s face was still red and heated, but he seemed to be calming a bit.

“Well, at least you can admit you’ve got no bollocks,” he mocked.

Clearly, Weasley hadn’t thought that statement through. Draco took the opportunity to gain the upperhand. “Oh, I’ve got bollocks, Weasel. Just ask Hermione.”

The red moved towards purple again, and Draco felt a little better.

“So, I just got another letter from that wanker, Theo Nott. He said Hermione wants to go to a mediator. Why are we here now if that’s the case?”

“Yeah, I’m not going to let you waste her time like that,” Draco answered. “What will it take for you to get the fuck out of Hermione’s house?”

The weasel looked deep in contemplation, which Draco was sure was not the case. He knew what he wanted, but he didn’t want to start the bidding too low.

“I think 100,000 Galleons should be enough to satisfy me,” he stated, clearly looking to see how serious Draco was.

“That’s hilarious, Weasley. You didn’t put a single Knut into that house, and it’s barely worth that much,” he replied. “I’ll give you 10,000. I’m sure that’s more money than you spent on the house in the past two years.”

The redheaded man narrowed his eyes, clearly surprised that he had done research into the matter. “How would you know that, Malfoy?”

His smirk graced his face again. “I obviously hired someone to look it over. I wasn’t going to come here without doing my homework. A lesson I learned from our mutual… acquaintance.”

“She’d kill you if she knew you were here trying to pay me off,” he responded.

Draco nodded. “I’m fully anticipating no sex for a few days, pheromones be damned, and probably some assorted hexes coming my way.”

“A few days? We always went a few days between shags. I’m sure that’s not so unusual,” Ron stated.

Draco pointed to himself, smirking. “Alpha. She’s an Omega. It’s odd for us to go one day without shagging, nevermind a few.”

His eyes widened. “She’s going to _Avada_ you at some point, Malfoy, especially if you’re telling people about her sex life and designation. And I’m going to laugh myself to death.”

“I guess I’ll see you in hell then, Weasel,” he joked. “But seriously, everyone knows she’s an Omega. It was in the Daily Prophet. Don’t you know how to read?”

After a few seconds of shocked silence, Weasley looked up at him. “I hope you like birds, because she’s fucking terrifying when she’s angry… and those little yellow menaces will peck at your eyeballs.”

**Why does this fucking wanker keep repeating himself? I know she’s going to be pissed at me. We’ve been over it a couple of times already. Is he that slow?**

Draco shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from his drink. “I’m not afraid. I know she can be terrifying. She’ll get over it and be happy again.”

Clearly put off by the confidence in his statement, Weasley sighed. “75,000 then?”

“Oh, sure, that sounds fair,” he drawled sarcastically. “25,000 is more than enough for you to keep taking your slags out on the town.”

“Luna is not a slag, Malfoy!” Ron bit out.

With a roll of his eyes, Draco replied, “Yes, I know _she’s_ not, but what about Tracey? Or maybe that blonde bint from Hufflepuff you're with? Who’ll be next, Weasel,  _ my  _ ex-wife?”

The color drained from his face. 

“Yes, I can imagine it clearly. The two jilted exes sitting together and trying to find new love. The papers would eat that up, and Merlin knows you’ve always loved the attention. She fits this new ideal image of a woman you seem to have created. I bet you’d love to shag her,” Draco taunted after riling him up.

Weasley just looked sick. “I’ll settle for 70,000, Malfoy.”

“You’ve really got a type now. Strange, wasn’t Lavender Brown a blonde, as well? I’m shocked that you even married Hermione with the pace you’re burning through blondes since your separation,” he remarked, watching the other man’s face morph from white to red to purple and back again, his emotions on display for everyone to see. “You’ll get 50,000 Galleons, and not a Sickle more. I brought all the paperwork with me. I expect you out no later than Friday.”

An uneasy silence fell between them, and the weasel looked like he was debating something internally. Ron’s fingers wove into his own hair, gripping it and looking a bit pathetic. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment, and Draco thought he might start crying. It was uncomfortable, and it took everything in him not to taunt the man. 

But he remembered what it was like after the war, how hard it was to decide to just let Hermione go. As much as he hated Weasley, he couldn’t judge him for being upset. Even if Ron had never treated Hermione properly, always considering her one of the guys rather than a woman and his wife, Draco knew he cared for her deeply.

When Weasley opened his eyes again, he looked directly at him, and Draco could see the resignation there. He was going to give up, surrender to the Alpha in the room. He was getting more than he likely would from Hermione alone, and he wasn’t going to fight a stronger opponent any longer.

“I did love Hermione, Malfoy. I do enjoy blondes, but it’s mainly because they don’t remind me of her right now. I’m not interested in shagging Astoria, either. That would just be too bloody weird, and I’m already sick of the spotlight,” he replied while sloppily signing all the documents Theo had prepared.

Draco almost felt bad for the other man. Once things had ended with Hermione and the war was over, he wouldn’t have considered a witch with brown curly hair, either. She would’ve only been a poor substitute for the real thing, and he hadn’t been able to stomach that thought. 

“The funds will transfer tomorrow after I give this to Theo,” Draco stated, dropping a few coins on the table to pay for their drinks.

Weasley met his eyes. “I know you’re a cocky bastard, Malfoy, but if she finds out about this, she might leave you.”

Draco almost laughed. “Very doubtful, Weasley, but thanks for looking out for me. I’ll take very good care of  _ my Omega _ .”

He strutted out of the pub and headed to the apothecary. He wanted to snog his witch to celebrate his victory over Weasley, even if he felt slightly uneasy about the last statement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two of the four Christmas pieces I've been working on went live yesterday...
> 
> Christmas Sanctuary is a Dramione collaboration with smithandbarrowman for my lovely beta, LaBelladoneX. If you read and commented on this piece, know that smithandbarrowman and I are so full of gratitude and love for all of you. Our inboxes and hearts are quite full! 
> 
> All Manor of Lessons is a Dramionaise smut piece that can be read as a sequel to Critical Point.
> 
> I should have a third piece (my first Charmione) posting by the end of the week!
> 
> And I'm furiously working on Guarding the Dragon. Chapter 11 should go up before Saturday. It's been a little hectic over here, but I thrive on chaos.
> 
> Love to all of you! See you Saturday!


	59. Nature versus Nuture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted two chapters, one last Saturday and one on Monday. If you haven't read Monday's chapter, go back one!

**13 July 2002**

 

Draco and Hermione had fallen into a wonderful weekend routine since she had essentially moved into Malfoy Manor. They would often sleep late, and whoever woke first would start the morning’s  _ activities _ . Brunch would be served at 11am, and Andromeda was frequently present, little Teddy in tow. The Potters made an appearance when they could, but they were often at the Burrow. On Saturdays, Hermione would open the apothecary for a few hours in the afternoon, but Sundays were free days.

On this particular Saturday morning, Draco woke early and went into the hallway. He summoned Darcie to find out how things were going at Hermione’s house.

“Oh, Master! It is looking wonderful! The bed is assembled, and the photos is shipped off to Mr. Weasley, and the sheets and blankets is arriving today! Darcie and Tiffy will go to Mistress Hermione’s after brunch is through and clean the whole house from top to bottom!” The elf squeaked, overly excited.

Draco smiled at her kindly. “That’s wonderful. Make sure there are some fresh flowers and take a few of my things there. Toiletries, some clothes, anything I could need if I stay the night. I’m not sure where we’ll be spending our time.”

The elf nodded enthusiastically and Disapparated with a tiny crack, and he went back into the bedroom. He couldn’t wait to take Hermione home tomorrow evening, but they had to get through most of the weekend first. 

They had been up late into the night, their lust all-consuming. He wanted to let his Omega sleep, but she looked so enticing. The sun was starting to streak in through the windows, and her face was softly lit. She was on her back, her hair a mess around her head, and the sheets had slipped below her breasts. His eyes fixated on her nipples, and he knew he couldn’t wait. They could sleep tonight.

Draco stripped off the pyjama trousers he had put on and climbed back into bed. Hermione instinctively turned towards him, and he pulled her on top of him. She groaned sleepily and nuzzled her face into his bare chest. Her core was slick against his erection, and he gently rolled his hips up, rocking against her. Another groan came from her, but this one seemed to be a little more sexual in nature. His hands moved between their bodies, seeking access to the breasts that had gotten him into this predicament. When he started teasing her nipples, she ground her slit against his length, coating it in her arousal.

“Good morning, love,” he said, a sultry tone in his voice. “Is there anything you wanted from me this morning?”

She lifted her head and met his eyes. “You woke me up, and you were already hard. I’m assuming there is something you want from me, you insatiable beast. I only fucked you three times last night.”

Draco laughed. “That’s true, but you were in my bed and all naked and the sheets were below your tits.”

“I understand now,” Hermione chortled. “You’re like a teenage boy when it comes to tits sometimes.”

His only response was to pull her closer, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking hard. She moaned and writhed against him. He released the suction and gently blew on it, hardening it further.

“Don’t act like you’re not into this, my little Omega. You’re just as horny as I am in the morning,” he taunted before moving his attentions to her other breast.

Hermione tried to arch up out of his reach, but he pulled her back down. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as he tormented her nipple, and he could feel her pussy getting even more slick.

**That’s it, love, get nice and wet for me. So slick and hot and tight.**

The Legilimency really was quite convenient when he didn’t want to stop pleasuring his witch with his mouth, or vice versa.

_ Ah, Gods, Draco. Please. Please, Alpha, I need to come. _

At her declaration, he sat up and pulled her legs around his waist, somehow managing to keep her nipple in his mouth. One of her hands moved between them, and she held his cock steady so she could slide down onto it. She rocked her hips, slowly working her way down his shaft until she had taken all of him. They both released shaky breaths, feeling the rush of pleasure in duplicate when their bodies fully joined. 

Draco placed one hand on the mattress and wrapped the other arm around Hermione’s waist. He started to move, to stroke in and out of her. His eyes locked on her, traveling from her beautiful face framed in sleep-rumpled curls down to her nipples, hardened from his attentions, down to where he could see her body accepting his, his prick disappearing inside of her. The visual stimuli intensified his need to take her. She was  **his** . 

**His Omega** . 

Hermione sensed the change in him, and she started riding him faster. Her moans and pants were coming out closer together, her arousal ratcheting up that much higher. 

_ Alpha! Alpha, please, take what you want from me. I’m yours. I want to please you. Fuck me as hard as you like. Bite me, claim me, whatever you want. I’m yours. _

With her declaration, Draco couldn’t hold back anymore. He pulled her off his lap and tossed her onto the bed. He pinned both of her small wrists above her head with one of his hands and settled himself in the cradle of her hips. She arched her pelvis up towards him, begging to be filled with him again. He obliged, guiding his cock back inside of her. His mouth found her neck and his tongue stroked over her gland lovingly. 

The taste of her skin was nearly enough to make him come, but he wanted to get her there with him first.

 

* * *

 

When Draco started licking and sucking on her scent gland, Hermione nearly convulsed — her mind was quickly fading, leaving only her body present. It moved with Draco’s, keeping pace with his hard thrusts and taking all he was willing to give her. But she couldn’t form a coherent thought, couldn’t speak more than one word if she tried. She heard moans in her voice, mixed with strangled cries of both Alpha and Draco intermittently, but she didn’t recall consciously deciding to say anything.

As if he could sense she’d fallen down into subspace again, Draco broke through the fog.

**Love, are you alright? Is this too much?**

_ No! Please don’t stop. I’m going to come so hard. Please, Alpha, I need it. I need you. Keep going. You can go harder if you want. _

Draco didn’t fuck her any harder than he had been before his mental intrusion, but his level of care added a whole additional layer of intimacy for her. He was a perfect Alpha, checking in to make sure she was okay with what was going on even if she couldn’t respond verbally. He didn’t just keep taking from her because it felt amazing for him. No, he wanted to make sure she was in the moment with him.

_ My Alpha. Mine. He knows how to care for me and keep me safe. He knows how to keep things from going too far. He doesn’t take what I’m not willing to give. Perfect, perfect Alpha. Filling me and giving me everything I need. _

Within another minute, Hermione was screaming and shaking, her scent bursting out of her like he had sunk his teeth into her neck. She knew he hadn’t; he would never do it without days of serious conversation first. Especially after what had happened with Cormac, she knew Draco would never make that decision in the heat of the moment.

“Fuck, Hermione, I don’t think you’ve ever squeezed me that tight,” he growled. “I’m right behind you, love. I’m going to knot any second now.”

And then she felt it, stretching her and filling her tight walls to capacity. It still seemed impossible sometimes, no matter how many times they’d had sex. His mouth moved back to her neck and he released her wrists, opting to grab her legs and pull them higher so he could sink even deeper before he came. After having the best orgasm of her life, Hermione just moved with him, allowing him to set the pace and depth to chase his own release.

She watched his face, completely enraptured. His blond hair fell into his eyes and his pupils were blown wide, obscuring most of their silvery depths. His scent rolled off of him in waves, and she felt the magic coursing through his veins. It reached out and touched hers, and she knew the bond was just aching to be completed. They were getting so close to her heat, and she knew they would be in a frenzy until then.

After he came, he let her legs fall back to the bed and sank down on top of her. While he was much heavier, she found his weight bearable, maybe even enjoyable. The warmth coming off of his body was absolutely wonderful. She tilted her head up and sucked on his neck, causing his still-swollen cock to twitch inside of her.

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be?" he asked playfully. “Don’t you worry, my little Omega. As soon as I can fuck you again, I plan to.”

Bliss. Sheer bliss. That’s what weekend mornings had become for Hermione. It was a wonder they ever left the bedroom.

 

* * *

 

When they finally made their way downstairs at half past eleven, Narcissa smirked at them. Hermione felt her cheeks color; this was one of the reasons she was desperate to live in her own home again. She wasn’t quite comfortable with how open Draco’s mother was when it came to teasing them about their sex life. There was a half-eaten scone on Narcissa’s plate, and Hermione knew she was going to make a somewhat awkward comment.

“Draco, dear, I wasn’t sure how much longer the pair of you would be, so I had Tiffy bring me a scone. Do you think we can have brunch now, or will you and Hermione need to be excused again?” 

_ I fucking knew it. It was like I had given her a cue card. _

Draco’s face reddened a bit. “Of course we can have brunch, Mother. You could have started without us if you were hungry.”

Narcissa waved a perfectly manicured hand. “Nonsense. Just keep the time in mind on the weekends in the future, yes?”

Draco just nodded, clearly not wanting to pick a fight or prolong the awkward conversation with his mother. Hermione took a deep breath and spoke.

“And how are you this morning, Narcissa?”

“Oh, I’m quite well. I slept soundly and I have plans with Mrs. Parkinson and Mrs. Flint. We’re taking a Portkey to Paris to do some shopping!" she replied, her face breaking out into a wide grin at the mention of shopping.

“And by Mrs. Flint, do you mean Marcus’ mother? Or Pansy?” Hermione asked, trying to keep the polite conversation up.

The food appeared on the table and, as usual, there was way too much of it. Narcissa started scooping some scrambled eggs onto her plate. “Pansy, of course. Marcus’ mother was, quite unfortunately, killed during the war.”

Hermione froze. “I had no idea. I’m so sorry. I’ve put my foot squarely in my mouth.”

“It’s quite alright, dear. It was quite a few years ago, and you had no reason to know,” Narcissa explained.

Hermione focused on filling her plate with her normal toast and fruit. She plucked a strawberry off her plate and bit into it. She felt Draco’s eyes on her, and she turned to face him. She smirked and took another bite. There was heat in his gaze, even though they had just finished shagging before coming downstairs. She knew his sense of smell was stronger than hers, and she had been able to smell the sweet juice of the strawberry after she bit into it.

**You naughty little lioness… I know what you’re up to.**

_ Well, I need my Alpha to keep me from being a wanton little Omega… _

Draco snickered and then she placed her hand on his thigh under the dining table, drawing circles with one of her fingers. Hermione noticed Narcissa eyeing them carefully, and she nearly laughed. 

“Hermione, dear, are you working this afternoon?” Narcissa asked.

“I am. Just for a few hours.”

“Such a pity! You could’ve come along to Paris with us!” Her focus shifted to her son. “What will you be doing, Draco?”

“I have to run out and take care of a few things in Diagon Alley. I’m stopping at Gringotts. Do you need anything from the vaults?”

Narcissa shook her head. “No, I was there just a few days ago. Besides, you know that I basically only take from the Black family vault now.”

Hermione continued eating, starving from the morning’s exertions. She knew she wouldn’t be eating until she returned from work that night since Saturdays were generally busy at the apothecary. While school wasn’t back in session yet, many witches and wizards flooded the village on weekends to do their shopping. Pain potions, Pepper-Ups, and other day-to-day remedies flew off the shelves. Also, her friends would drop in from time to time, visiting with her during slow periods. She didn’t think anyone would be popping by today, especially since she’d seen both Harry and Ginny earlier that week, but she never really knew.

After brunch concluded, Narcissa took her leave, heading to the Parkinson Mansion before they departed for Paris. Draco stood from the table, holding his hand out to her. Hermione took it and was pulled into a casual embrace, his lips planting a kiss on top of her head. She heard him inhale deeply, likely checking to make sure she was sufficiently drenched in his scent, and he sighed.

“Are you and Padma going to hire others to work the weekend soon?” 

Hermione groaned, preparing to have the same argument they’d just had two weeks ago when she had gone in on a Sunday. “We’re going to have to, but I don’t know how long it’ll take to get them up to speed.”

“I want to have free days with you,” he began. “I love seeing you every day and sleeping beside you every night, but I want to be able to take you away for a weekend, or go to Diagon Alley together, or just lounge around all day.”

_ I know. I want that, as well. But I shouldn’t. I should be focused on the business and making sure everything is running properly. I don’t want to go to work today. I want to spend the day with you. _

“I know, Draco, but—” 

He silenced her with a kiss. “You don’t have to justify anything. Just promise me that you’ll take a small step back eventually. We lost so much time together. I don’t want to lose any more.”

Hermione felt her heart melt, knowing he actually cared and wanted to spend time with her rather than letting her spend all of her time at work. She was shocked that he hadn’t given the same sullen attitude like last time; he understood her need to get things in order and would give her time to do it. Draco was learning from his mistakes and realizing he couldn’t just pout or glare and get his way with her, Alpha/Omega dynamic or not.

_ A man who understands me and actually pays attention — what a novel concept! _

She rewarded him with a deeper kiss, reaching up and running her fingers through his hair. He let out a small growl and pulled her flush against his body. By the time they parted, Hermione felt breathless. When he looked her in the eye, she felt his longing and happiness, his adoration. 

“We’ll continue that when you get home, yeah?” Draco said with a smirk.

She just smiled and nodded, feeling like anything she said would somehow take away from the moment they’d just had.

 

* * *

 

After Hermione left for the apothecary, Draco put on wizarding robes and made his way to London. He stepped through the Floo in The Leaky Cauldron, brushing the soot from his clothes. He felt eyes on him, but the sensation wasn’t as disconcerting as it had been previously. They felt less disdainful and more curious than anything. He was sure this was because of his relationship with Hermione.

Moving confidently through the crowded pub and then the street, he arrived at Gringotts. He had a specific reason for coming here alone, and he was glad that neither his mother nor Hermione had asked him about it. In addition to the mountains of Galleons in the Malfoy vault, there were countless pieces of jewelry and unset  gems. He knew Hermione wasn’t fully divorced yet, but he’d decided early on that he wanted to create an original ring for her, rather than using an heirloom or something that could be bought in any jewelry store. He just needed to figure out what he wanted to use.

The ride down to the vault made him feel ill; his anticipation coupled with the breakneck speed of the cart had his stomach roiling. When they arrived at the Malfoy vault, he used his wand to create a small cut on his hand and pressed his palm to the sealed entrance. The door melted away, recognizing his blood and allowing him to enter.

Draco grabbed some Galleons and made his way over to where the jewelry and gems were stored. He searched through, trying to find something that reminded him of Hermione. He immediately set aside emeralds and rubies — no Gryffindor, no Slytherin. He wanted this to be about their union, not what had separated them throughout the years. If he added both emeralds and rubies, it would look like fucking Christmas, and he wasn’t keen on that, either. He was left with sapphires and diamonds. Sorting through all of them, he chose a large, oval-shaped sapphire. Weasley had given her a diamond, and he didn’t want to do the same.

Knowing it would be easier to let a jeweler choose accenting stones, Draco left the vault. He had a design in mind, and he knew where to have it made. He just had to slip into the store unnoticed; he didn’t want any speculation in the gossip rags, and he knew that everyone was waiting for Hermione to get pregnant now that her Omega status had been revealed, and a proposal or engagement would fuel a rumour. He’d have to Floo directly into the shop early on a weekday to prevent a sighting.

He came out of Gringotts with a wide smile on his face, and he walked down the street to Theo’s office, wanting to see if he was available to catch up a bit. He knew he had to find out where they stood with the Alpha/Omega laws; Hermione had been wondering if Theo needed anything from her.

When he entered the office, he found Blaise sitting across from Theo and they were both laughing. It had been over a month since Draco had seen Blaise other than in passing. Both of his former housemates grinned when they saw him.

“Granger let you out of bed today then?” Blaise quipped.

Draco narrowed his eyes. “She’s working. We don’t spend all of our time shagging, you know.”

“I wasn’t saying that at all, mate. Just a stupid joke. How’ve you been?”

“I’m excellent. Tomorrow, I’ll be even better. I’ll be bringing Hermione back to her house, and she’ll be able to settle things with her wanker of an ex-husband,” Draco answered.

“So you told her that you paid him then?” Theo questioned.

Draco shook his head. “No, I wasn’t planning to until after everything is set in stone.”

Theo and Blaise exchanged a glance, and then smirked. 

“You’re going to be hexed so hard. I hope she picks a good one,” Blaise snorted.

Draco took a deep breath and held it in, knowing that Blaise was likely right, but not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing it. He stayed silent, and the other two seemed hesitant to say anything else.

“So what brings you to my office, Malfoy?” Theo ventured.

Grateful for the change of subject, Draco said, “Hermione was wondering if you need anything from her yet. We know you’re going to the Wizengamot in August about the Alpha/Omega laws, and we want to help out in whatever way we can.”

“Actually, yes. I need her to give a written statement about her interactions with known Alphas over the years, including you and McLaggen. I think it could be helpful to have at least one Omega’s perspective. I’ll have a Healer at St. Mungo’s review it and give their thoughts,” Theo mused.

“She has a whole journal she’s kept throughout the years, so I’m sure it won’t be a problem for her to put that together rather quickly,” Draco stated.

Theo looked like he was still thinking, so Draco let the conversation halt. After a moment, the solicitor spoke. 

“Draco, would you be willing to talk to a Healer, as well? I’ve been thinking, and you’re the most atypical Alpha I’ve come across in my research.”

“How so?” Draco asked.

“Well, for starters, you let her go at the end of sixth year. Most Alphas, fully matured or not, wouldn’t be willing to do that, regardless of the circumstances. And you stayed away from her after the war. That doesn’t seem normal, either. There aren’t a ton of anecdotes, but I’m wondering if there is something different about you,” Theo explained.

“Of course I will, but I don’t really think it’s anything medically or magically different. I just — I didn’t really know  _ why _ I felt the way I felt. I wanted her, and I still loved her just as much as I had before, but there was no… sense of entitlement?” Draco struggled to articulate his thoughts. “I wanted her to be mine, but I also didn’t feel like I deserved her after everything that happened. I wanted her to be happy, and that’s also one of the main drives for an Alpha. She seemed happy, so I didn’t let myself anywhere near her.”

Theo was writing down notes as Draco spoke, likely analyzing everything in his shrewd way. He always seemed to sort through other people’s thoughts and feelings with ease, finding their true motivations and desires. 

“Do you think you’d have acted differently if you had known about the Alpha/Omega thing?” Blaise asked.

Draco’s first impulse was to say no. No, it wouldn’t have made a difference. But, when he started thinking about it, he found he wasn’t entirely sure.

If he had known that Hermione required an Alpha to meet her needs and see her through her heats with no frustration and pain, would he have been willing to let Ron Weasley marry her?

He didn’t think so — he already felt guilty that she’d been trying to see herself through with toys rather than a person. He was planning on making that up to her in any way he could.

If he had known what their connection was, that it was truly a soul bond, would he have been able to ignore it?

Those bonds were rare. So fucking rare. They couldn’t be ignored forever, and that was evident now.

Noticing the dazed look on his face, Theo said, “Ah, so you think it does make a difference. If you’d known, you would’ve gone to her.”

Draco swallowed hard and nodded. “I don’t think I would’ve been able to stay away.”

With a grin, Theo stated, “Just as I thought. It’s at least partially nature versus nurture.”

“What do you mean?” Blaise questioned.

Theo looked more excited than a Ravenclaw on the first day of lessons. “Okay, so, here’s what we know so far,” he began. “Draco is an Alpha, and he’s already partially soul bonded with Granger. She’s pissed at him after the war and gets swept up into things with Weasley. She knows about their designations and that there is some kind of bond between them, but she doesn’t really understand it because it’s not something that happens between Muggles. She likely thinks she’s just lusting after Draco because things were so hot between them back in sixth year.”

“Okay. But—”

“Don’t interrupt me, Blaise! I think I’ve figured all this out. So, Granger marries Weasley, thinking they’re truly in love or whatever, and she tries to ignore the part of herself that wants Draco. Meanwhile, Draco still wants her, but he’s feeling so fucking guilty about everything he did during the war, and he doesn’t realize that his feelings are so far from normal because he refuses to tell anyone about the Gryffindor-that-got-away,” Theo continued, standing up and starting to pace while he spoke.

“He thinks he’s just lovesick. I mean, who wouldn’t be? This is Granger we’re talking about, not just any normal witch. She’s the dream—”

“Theo,” Draco growled. “Seriously, get to the bloody point. I’m beginning to think  _ you’re _ in love with her.” 

“Right. So you think you’re lovesick, and you do everything in your power to avoid seeing her. Since you don’t see her, you don’t smell her and get hit with the pheromones and vice versa. You’re both able to ignore your feelings since you don’t have a chance to act on them, and neither of you really understands the depth of them, either,” he explained. “However, Hermione knows she’s going to see you at the Victory Ball because you’ve been there every year. She’s probably watched you from across the room, and I’m guessing you’ve done the same.”

“No,” Draco replied. “I never let myself watch her. I would’ve gone to her.”

Theo gaped at him. “You managed to keep your hands  _ and _ your eyes to yourself?”

Draco just nodded, not wanting to really think about the years he’d spent without her, completely miserable and jealous of Weasley.

“Ooookay. So, this year, she decides — either consciously or subconsciously — that she’s ready to talk to you. She tries to draw your attention that night, dressing in a way you couldn’t ignore and moving around the room on her own. You saw each other, and you both got hit with pheromones. But you didn’t act on it, even though I’m sure your body was screaming for her, because you knew it was wrong.”

“Right. I wanted to find a lockable room and fuck her senseless,” Draco admitted.

Theo went on. “Now, I want you to think about that arsehole McLaggen. He’s known he’s an Alpha for a long time. He knows the laws and the biology. He bumps into Hermione when she’s on her own in the Ministry. I’d be willing to bet she usually went there with Potter or Weasley, and that kept other wizards away from her. But this time, she’s alone, and he can smell her. The first time, she had slept in the same bed as you, and I’m guessing you at least kissed her.”

“I did,” Draco confirmed. “I also licked her scent gland a few times.”

“So you scent-marked her a bit. Not a ton, not enough so that McLaggen smelled only you, but enough to put him off. A few days go by and you’re away on that case. Did you and Granger correspond at all?” Theo asked.

Draco felt his stomach drop. “We did. It was, uh, not something I’d really want to talk about in front of the Wizengamot.”

Blaise grinned. “Naughty owl post?”

“You have no idea,” Draco replied shortly, remembering the little knickers that had been transfigured into a ribbon. “And I’m not going to tell you, so don’t ask.”

“That just confirms my suspicions even more. Granger went into the Ministry all riled up, and McLaggen caught her scent somewhere. She didn’t smell like you anymore, so there was nothing to put him off. She was so focused on filing for divorce and then meeting you that she was almost in a fog. He caught her off guard and attacked her,” Theo speculated. “Because he figured out that she’s an Omega and he knew he was an Alpha, he knew there would be no repercussions if he touched her. She wasn’t in heat, but she was probably horny as hell and was a walking cloud of pheromones.”

Draco was starting to understand Theo’s point. McLaggen had essentially been conditioned to believe it was okay to touch Hermione. He actually believed that his Alpha status gave him the right to rape her. 

Blaise interrupted again. “So, Theo, what you’re saying is the git wouldn’t have attacked Granger if he hadn’t known he was an Alpha?”

“I’m not saying he wouldn’t have for sure. I think it would have been far less likely if he hadn’t known it was  _ okay _ for him to attack her. He knew there wouldn’t be consequences, so he let his body overtake his brain,” Theo answered.

“Not that he has much of one to begin with,” Draco growled. “He’s an idiot.”

“But you see what I’m saying, right? Alphas who are taught there are no consequences for their actions are more likely to attack an Omega,” Theo concluded.

Draco nodded, silently agreeing with him.

“Have you talked to the Minister?” Blaise asked. “He’s an Alpha, and I’m willing to bet he was alone with Granger at one point or another during or right after the war.”

“No, but I will,” Theo answered before jotting down a note, likely to owl Shacklebolt on Monday.

“So, is your little brain burst over, Nott?” Blaise joked.

With a glare, Theo replied, “Yeah, I’m good now. I’ll be able to look at it in a Pensieve if I really need to.”

Blaise stood from the chair he’d been lazily slumped in for the whole conversation and stretched. “Right. Well, do you prats want to get something to eat?  I’m bloody starving and I need a drink after all of that psychological shite.”

Both Theo and Draco snickered in response. 

“Zabini, we’ll go wherever you want to, as long as you’re paying,” Theo remarked as they all headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sitting down to write on this story now... here's hoping! I still have four more chapters fully written. We're going to finish out somewhere between 65 and 70 chapters, so we're in the home stretch!
> 
> If you have any lingering questions, please send them to me! I don't want to miss wrapping anything up.


End file.
